


Laboratorio Mono

by chicamarioneta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 169,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta
Summary: Universo Alternativo VB Bulma ha capturado a Vegeta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. Ahora ella lo tiene prisionero en su laboratorio. ¿Qué hará la hermosa científico con el mortal príncipe?/ Traducción al español de "Lab Monkey", historia de Tempestt.





	1. Encarcelado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lab Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303321) by Tempestt. 



> Hola a todos, como siempre voy a comenzar diciendo que esta historia no me pertenece, la autora se llama Tempestt, yo solo subo la traducción de su novela "Laboratorio Mono", espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.
> 
> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ ni de Vegeta. Creo que todos sabemos lo que haría con él si lo fuera.

 

  

_**Laboratorio mono** _

(Lab Monkey)

 

Autora: Tempestt

**Capítulo uno**

 

**Encarcelado**

 

 

Él alzó la mirada con indiferencia. Veinte y cuatro mil seiscientos setenta y dos, ese era el número de diminutos agujeros que había en los paneles por encima de su cabeza, en torno a un único tubo de halógeno fijado al techo mediante abrazaderas metálicas. La celda era exactamente ocho y medio pasos de ancho y diez pasos de largo. Se paseaba todos los días solo para estar seguro de que no se transformase en algo más pequeño por arte de magia, aunque su razón clamara lo contrario. Las paredes eran de acero pulido, esta albergaba un sólido catre de resortes con un colchón firme, un inodoro y un lavabo; nada más, nada menos. Si volvía la cabeza hacia la derecha podía ver su reflejo oscurecido, una sombra de penetrantes ojos negro azabache y odio cocido a fuego lento, pero si volvía la cabeza hacia la izquierda...

Toda esa pared no era más que un campo de fuerza de amortiguación de ki. Era invisible, su presencia solo se daba a conocer por el sutil zumbido que podía ser confundido con la energía de la electricidad en los filamentos de la iluminación. Sin embargo, parecía como si pudiera pasar a través de este hacia los brazos de la libertad. Por supuesto que esto era ilusorio, estaba debidamente enjaulado, una bestia atrapada detrás de las rejas.

Se abalanzó sobre la aparente inexistente pared varias veces los primeros días de su encarcelamiento, pero la fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás y lo único que ganó como recompensa a sus esfuerzos fue el olor a cabello chamuscado. Había gritado, había maldecido, había amenazado y aun así se mantuvo detrás de la frágil pared de su cordura.

Ser esclavizado por Frízer era de lejos un destino mejor que éste. Mientras estaba bajo el mando del tirano podía caminar con toda libertad, tenía la posibilidad de viajar a otros planetas y desahogar su frustración y furia en las razas inocentes que fue enviado a aniquilar. Quizá no era nada más que un asesino de masas que mataba todo lo que le ordenaba su amo y a pesar de eso, al menos disponía de espacio para moverse, para respirar.

Más allá de la pared se situaba otro mundo lleno de actividad y excitación. La gente entraba y salía todo el tiempo, podía ver las batas blancas que usaban balanceándose a sus espaldas, como si se burlaran de él con sus salidas fáciles. Ellos estaban casi a su alcance, tomando notas en portapapeles mientras murmuraban palabras ininteligibles en voz baja antes de marcharse. Al principio le habían tenido miedo, incluso con la barrera en el lugar, sin embargo, a medida que las semanas pasaban ese miedo disminuyó.

Una vez que se hizo evidente que no podía escapar luchando de este nuevo agujero del infierno, intentó escapar hablando improperios. Después de enviar a varias personas huyendo entre lágrimas, una nueva ley había sido emitida de que no se le hablara directamente. Continuó acosando y aterrorizando, pero pronto sus comentarios hirientes se deslizaron de los científicos como el aceite sobre el agua. Nadie le habló, nadie apenas incluso se atrevió a mirarlo, excepto ella.

Al descubrir que sus palabras vacías ya no asustaban a nadie, se quedó callado y solo salía de su ensimismamiento cuando ella entraba en la habitación. Luego comenzó a caer en una profunda depresión. Podía verlo dentro de sí mismo, creciendo cada día que pasaba. Era una sombra que amenazaba con tragárselo. Un saiyayín no estaba destinado a estar enjaulado, todo lo contrario, debían ser libres para vagar, luchar, comer y conquistar.

Ella era la única que levantaba el peso de su desesperación, pero no era luz lo que traía a su mundo estéril, sino algo mucho más siniestro que el hastío. Consigo traía el nauseabundo hedor del odio. Ella era la razón por la que estaba encarcelado, ella era la razón por la que se pudría en esta celda día tras día, ella era quien ordenó las pruebas y exigió que se le sometiera a sus ojos curiosos. Él la odiaba y ella lo odiaba.

Estuvo tan cerca ese día, hace tantas semanas. Al apretar el frágil cuerpo de Kakaroto con sus manos, sintió que su sangre vital se filtraba a través de sus bestiales dedos. Rugió a los cielos y sus colmillos brillaron bajo el caliente sol del desierto. Podía sentir el poder de la forma ozaru corriendo por sus venas y el embriagador delirio de la sed de sangre llenándolo.

Agarró al único otro saiyayín restante, ese fenómeno hibrido excluido y había inhalado el olor a sudor y sangre. Un traidor a su pueblo, al trono y a sí mismo, el tercera clase debería estar muy honrado de ser asesinado por su príncipe. Una vez que terminara de deshacerse de la suciedad que se atrevía a llamarse humano, renegando de su herencia saiyayín, planeaba arrasar las ciudades de la Tierra, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

La victoria estuvo en la palma de su mano, literalmente, pero entonces ella llegó. Ni siquiera supo lo que pasó hasta días más tarde cuando se despertó en esta celda del infierno. Había sentido un ligero pinchazo en la piel y luego una disminución de su poder. Este se disipó con rapidez hasta que no quedó nada, haciendo caso omiso de sus intentos aterrorizados por tratar de recuperarlos. Cayó en la inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo volvía a la forma humanoide y su fuerza solo fue un recuerdo desvaneciéndose.

Se enteró más tarde que cometió un error al matar al monstruo verde, lo que le negó el placer de formular un deseo. Él no era consciente de la ironía. Había venido a este abandonado planeta con el fin de obtener su libertad de un despiadado tirano solo para encontrarse en el más férreo agarre de una bruja sin corazón.

Ella afirmó ser un genio y luego procedió a demostrarlo. Incautó el vehículo espacial de Nappa y el suyo junto con los restos de la nave de Raditz para crear una más grande usando las partes rescatadas. Después envió a sus amigos a otro mundo, a un planeta llamado Namekusei. Buscarían al inventor original de las esferas del dragón y pedirían sus deseos. Obtendrían lo que querían mientras él estaba sentado aquí, a la espera de su siguiente decreto tortuoso.

La puerta hacia el mundo exterior se abrió para revelar al demonio de cabello azul. Sus penetrantes ojos se estrecharon al seguirla por toda la habitación. En tanto ella estuviera dentro de su visión nunca le permitía escapar de su intensa mirada furiosa; se guisaba en los jugos de sus propios justificados deseos de venganza y se recreaba imaginándola gritar cuando la castigara por todos sus crímenes contra él, el príncipe saiyayín.

Ella podía sentir su gélida mirada fija y tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de estremecerse. Había aprendido con bastante rapidez que mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad frente al guerrero era una invitación al desastre. Sus comentarios mordaces podían derribar a la persona más segura y su comportamiento despiadado era suficiente para infundir terror en la mayoría de los corazones. La clave para sobrevivir a esa hostilidad era ignorar sus comentarios a la vez que te ocupabas de tus asuntos. Por desgracia, descubrió que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ese bastardo sabía exactamente que botones presionar y lo hacía con sádico deleite.

Se le ocurrió por primera vez la idea de la tecnología ki cuando observó lo fuerte que Goku se había vuelto. Siempre supo que algo era diferente en él y la aparición de su hermano, Raditz, un año atrás lo probó. Mientras los guerreros Z huían hacia sus respectivos escondites para entrenar debido a la próxima pelea, ella pasó incontables horas en su laboratorio, perfeccionando la idea que quedó suelta en su cabeza durante tantos años.

Ver a su mejor amigo con un agujero en el corazón la motivó como ninguna otra cosa en el pasado. El eco de los gritos de negación de su viuda la despertaban abruptamente por la noche, hasta que se rindió a lo inevitable y puso una cama en su oficina de manera que solo tuviera que volver a la casa principal cuando fuera necesario. Su exagerado fervor finalmente tuvo éxito. Su orgullo y alegría era un suero que llamó el factor x. Una vez inyectado en el torrente sanguíneo de un atacante, neutralizaba su ki de forma muy similar a un antibiótico curando una infección. Este absorbía cada ápice de energía que tenían hasta que no quedaba nada, dejándolos inconscientes e indefensos a su voluntad.

A través de la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba había visto estupefacta por el horror como su amor, Yamcha, era asesinado por los invasores. Se sentó mirando atónita con la boca abierta mientras ellos hacían a un lado las balas del ejército y traspasaban a sus amigos, uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron Krilin, Gohan y Goku. Al final el pequeño fue el único que siguió en pie, pero él contenía más poder en su cuerpo compacto que todos sus amigos combinados. En el instante en que se transformó en un mono gigante, supo que ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar sin ayuda a sus amigos.

Abrió la cápsula de su aerojet, voló al desierto y aterrizó justo a tiempo para ver al monstruo aplastar a Goku. El sudor la invadió de repente y sus manos temblaron cuando levantó el rifle y ajustó la mira. Recordó la extraña sensación de calma que se había apoderado de ella mientras se dirigía a su enemigo. Sus manos se hicieron firmes y sus respiraciones uniformes. Sin una pizca de remordimiento apretó el gatillo con mucha lentitud e ignoró despiadadamente la pequeña voz en su interior que disfrutaba de los gritos de dolor al verlo encogerse a su tamaño normal.

Recogieron su cuerpo a toda prisa para transportarlo a uno de los laboratorios en la Corporación Cápsula. Ya tenía diseñada su celda y por fortuna continuó inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para construirla. Había sentido el aleteo de la incertidumbre ni bien él se despertó por primera vez, pero su arte manual soportó la prueba y permaneció prisionero.

Sus ojos parpadearon sobre la celda y su delicada frente se frunció ante la vista. Cuando él llegó por primera vez al laboratorio estaba pletórico de vida y lanzaba golpes a la pared casi tan rápido como lanzaba amenazas en torno. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no podía destrozar el magnífico invento tuvo que caminar de un lado al otro como una pantera enjaulada, irradiando poder y virilidad. A medida que pasaron las semanas vio esa energía agotarse hasta que solo quedó un apático extraño.

Él apenas hacía nada más que yacer en la cama, mirando al techo. Solo cuando ella entraba se despertaba al momento. Se encontró a sí misma tratando de entablar una conversación que lo incitara a una pelea, solo para ver la chispa en sus ojos oscuros una vez más. La gris aura sin brillo que crecía a su alrededor comenzó a molestarla y empezó a temer por su bienestar. Si él moría bajo su cuidado, sería la única culpable. Una pequeña parte suya le susurró que no debería ser tan afortunado de escapar a la muerte mientras ella tenía que permanecer aquí sin su amor.

Todo lo que podía ver cuando lo miraba era su malvada sonrisa de satisfacción en el momento en que observaba a Yamcha ser asesinado. Él era la razón de que le doliera el corazón, él era la razón de que estuviera sola. Lo odiaba con una venganza tal que la dejaba físicamente enferma. Mediante un gesto de la cabeza él le robó su alegría y ella sintió un innegable deleite ante la idea de que le robó algo de su felicidad a cambio.

Goku se opuso contra el encarcelamiento del príncipe. Le dijo que no tenía derecho a enjaularlo. Ella lo contrarrestó usando el argumento de que era un asesino a sangre fría. ¿Qué la haría hacer con él?, ¿dejarlo libre y darle una palmadita en la cabeza como a un buen cachorro? Si alguna vez se escapaba de la jaula, destruiría al mundo entero y nadie sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de su risa maníaca mientras destruía una ciudad tras otra en venganza.

Ella le echo un vistazo rápido antes de mirar de nuevo a su papeleo y vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Si alguna vez escapaba de la celda, sería la primera persona a quien él buscaría. No viviría para escuchar su risa, ella ya estaría enfriándose en un charco de su propia sangre.

Ahora que Goku, Krilin y Gohan se habían ido a Namekusei, se sentía vulnerable. No quedaban combatientes en la Tierra que la defendieran si algo atroz llegara a suceder. Había deseado con desesperación ir con ellos para experimentar un viaje interestelar de primera mano, pero sus responsabilidades la mantenían aquí. Era la única lo suficientemente valiente para cuidar del príncipe oscuro. Lo capturó y ahora tenía que mantenerlo en custodia, ya sea que lo quisiera o no.

Incapaz de seguir ignorándolo, levantó la cabeza una vez más. Esta vez sus ojos de zafiro se inmovilizaron ante la inflexible mirada fija y sintió que su aliento hacia un nudo en su garganta. El tiempo dejó de moverse e invisibles tentáculos insidiosos atrajeron a la pareja, atándolos indisolublemente con cada momento que pasaba.

El amor y el odio están divididos por una línea muy fina llamada lujuria.

 

 

 

 


	2. Encarcelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Descargo de Responsabilidad: Es mío, ¡todo mío!. Lo escribí, lo dirigí y lo más importante obligué a Vegeta hacer actos sexuales con el fin de obtener un papel principal. Por otra parte, si los abogados vienen siempre podría declarar locura.

**Capitulo dos**

**Inhumano**

 

   


   


El primer día que ella no vino, él se encogió de hombros. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia diaria, pero no estaba demasiado interesado por su ausencia. Se sentó en silencio, miró los paneles del techo de su celda y su demencial mente creó imágenes con la textura de los contornos. Revivió sus pasadas batallas sangrientas en detalle, vio como los cuerpos eran amontonados en una pila para ser quemados con el fin de prevenir enfermedades a los más nuevos habitantes. Vio las fauces abiertas de Frízer cuando se jactaba de su victoria, parado sobre los vencidos saiyayíns, agitando maliciosamente su cola en el fondo. Al final se aburrió de ese tiempo pasado en particular y giró la cabeza para poder ver su rostro distorsionado en el metal pulido. Lanzó una mirada amenazadora, mostró los dientes y se tranquilizó al momento; no había olvidado su naturaleza brutal, tan solo la dejó ir por unos pocos minutos.

El segundo día que ella no se presentó, sus ojos se endurecieron como dos relucientes gemas de ónix y empezó a inquietarse, terribles pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente fértil. Volvió sus insondables ojos negros hacia los apresurados científicos para observarlos con un predador escrutinio. Ellos se dieron cuenta de su vigilancia, pero ignoraron los escalofríos de miedo que se precipitaron sobre sus columnas. Sabían que era mejor no acercarse al alienígena; por más entusiasmados que estuvieran ante la perspectiva de estudiar un espécimen vivo, su hostilidad era tangible. Parecía que los tentáculos de su furiosa aura podían extenderse, agarrarte por el cuello y estrangular tu vida a pura fuerza de voluntad. No tenían ningún deseo de probar la teoría que nació en el dispensador de agua, que el príncipe podía matar a un hombre con el pensamiento, con un mero estrechamiento de sus sádicos ojos. Él era el mal puro y profano, y se quedaron tan lejos como fue posible.

Al tercer día daba vueltas en la jaula como un gato de la selva. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban a los lados, sus labios se curvaron sobre sus colmillos de marfil, azotaba de forma violenta la cola por detrás y el pelaje por lo general liso se erizó debido a la agitación. Empezó a golpear las paredes, pero fue incapaz de hacer mella en el acero pulido. Aulló furioso y maldijo a la bruja de cabello azul que lo había atrapado. Juró destruirla a ella y a su pequeño campo de fuerza. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba bajo el resplandor de la pared invisible, más débil se hacía mientras este absorbía su ki, hasta que solo fue una sombra de lo que era antes. Sus infernales ojos desollaron a los indefensos científicos y más de uno huyó de la habitación aterrorizado. Hacia el final del día, sus gruñidos y rugidos letales despejaron el laboratorio por completo, dejándolo con nada más que sus hipótesis inciertas como compañía.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, la iluminación se atenuó, solo una bombilla fluorescente permaneció prendida como siempre. Si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a la adversidad, se habría vuelto loco por la falta de descanso, así que ignoró su desconsideración por dejarlo dormir con luz constante otra vez. Continuó yendo y viniendo, deteniéndose cada pocos minutos para hacer gestos groseros a la cámara. ¿Dónde estaba ella?, ¿lo había abandonado?, ¿iban a matarlo pronto? No quedaba ninguna duda en la mente de Vegeta que apenas estos humanos lo hubieran terminado de estudiar se desharían de él. Si la reina de las brujas había perdido el interés, entonces esto muy bien podría anunciar el final de su nefasta existencia.

Frustrado, se arrancó su andrajosa camiseta azul todavía manchada y desgarrada por su última batalla. Caminó airado hacia el fregadero, giró la llave y salpicó su pecho y rostro con el agua helada. Su piel se tensó sobre los músculos por el impacto del frío y sus pectorales se flexionaron en respuesta. Oyó el chasquido de la puerta externa y detuvo sus cuidados, echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para averiguar quien se atrevía a molestarlo, notó un destello azul, se enderezó y lanzó una mirada asesina al laboratorio a oscuras.

Bulma entró en la habitación, su boca dibujaba una fina línea de disgusto. Había sido bombardeada con quejas sobre el comportamiento del saiyayín y venía a investigar el problema. Se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio erguirse y sacudir la cabeza como un perro, salpicando agua por todas partes. Observó pasmada de asombro la forma en que las gotitas atrapadas en la luz y brillando como diamantes rodaban por su pecho cincelado, acentuando cada hendidura de su piel. Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfectamente proporcionado. Era poder absoluto, encerrado en bronce esculpido.

—¿Dónde mierda has estado, perra? —gruñó él de una forma feroz sacudiéndola de su temporal respiro. El rostro de Bulma enrojeció ante el insulto y sintió un familiar odio burbujear en su interior.

—No es de tu incumbencia, cabrón —siseo ella en respuesta y él observó fascinado como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un fuego celeste. Sus rasgos se oscurecieron mientras detectaba el aumento del ritmo cardíaco y el pulso rápido de la mujer. Todos eran signos de engaño.

—¿Has estado planeando mi muerte, mujerzuela? —Pegó su brazo sobre el portal y miró fijamente a su nueva némesis. Ella era de lejos un enemigo mucho más peligroso que Frízer. No lo honraría con una muerte en batalla, lo más probable sería que lo matase en su sueño. Era una lástima que no disfrutaría del placer de tenerla sujeta por debajo suyo en un futuro próximo. Su labio se curvó ante la tonta idea y mostró un indicio de sus colmillos.

Bulma sintió su pulso palpitar al observar como los pectorales de Vegeta se contraían cuando se inclinó de manera casual contra el marco de la puerta. Una vez más fue golpeada por su perfección, era una verdadera obra de arte. Yamcha nunca había lucido tan hermoso. Apretó la boca en el momento que sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su amante muerto.

—Solo los animales se bañan en el fregadero, ¿bebes del inodoro también? —Contrajo las manos en apretados puños mientras lo veía sonreírle burlonamente. Él le mostró los dientes justo antes de que se diera la vuelta para recoger su camisa.

—No has tenido a bien proporcionarme un cuarto de baño desde que estoy aquí. Como un guerrero me puedo conformar con lo que tengo, pero he visto a animales recibir un mejor trato de sus captores. —Se agachó, agarró la camisa del suelo y se la puso. Él ignoró el súbito sonido de asombro que ella hizo, pensando que había tocado alguna fibra sensible al lanzar su último comentario.

Se dio la vuelta solo para verla palidecer y llevarse una mano sobre la boca llena de horror. Sus grandes ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y él pudo ver la piedad parpadeando en las profundidades. Gruñó, luego avanzó hacia ella con una intención mortal, pero la barrera detuvo su procesión.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema ahora? —dijo en un tono áspero. Podía manejar la ira, el odio e incluso el miedo en los ojos de los demás, pero no toleraría la piedad. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había causado tal reacción en ella. Todo lo que supo era que quería envolver sus manos alrededor de ese frágil cuello y sacudirle la vida por atreverse a expresar tal emoción en torno a él.

Bulma tragó saliva mientras intentaba calmar sus emociones revueltas. Cuando Vegeta se volteó, fue capaz de ver las numerosas marcas de látigo que surcaban su espalda. Los verdugones levantados no dejaban ningún punto libre, haciendo que esta quedara como una masa de mutilado tejido cicatrizal. Nunca había visto algo tan abominable en su vida. Esa cantidad de daño solo podría haber sido logrado por años de interminables golpes y no pudo detener la compasión que salió a la superficie para eclipsar su odio. Vio el destello de ira en sus ojos cuando él fue testigo de su conmiseración y ella en seguida lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Sí, por supuesto, tienes razón. Yo tenía la intención de equipar una habitación más grande para ti con las comodidades necesarias, como una ducha mucho antes, pero he estado trabajando en otro proyecto. —Bulma estaba horrorizada por su falta de humanidad. Lo había dejado pudriéndose en esta deplorable celda inadecuada durante semanas, sin siquiera la posibilidad de bañarse correctamente. Incluso los asesinos en cárceles de máxima seguridad recibían un mejor trato.

—Detente humana. Vamos a ser honestos, ¿sí? Una vez que hayan terminado de auscultar y pinchar tienes toda la intención de matarme. Solo admítelo y acaba de una vez. —Vegeta comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, su cola azotaba cual si fuera una cosa loca detrás de él, la impotencia lo carcomía como una plaga. Tenía que escapar, tenía que salir. No había sobrevivido a años de esclavitud bajo el dominio de Frízer solo para terminar muriendo por el capricho de alguna maldita puta del infierno.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en estado de shock ante su declaración. ¿Era eso lo que él pensaba? ¿Que iban a matarlo? Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo en un intento desesperado por acabar de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No había pensado mucho más allá de detenerlo de matar a sus amigos. Ahora que lo enjauló, no tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder. ¿Iba a ser su guardián por el resto de sus vidas? Bulma sacudió la cabeza, no le quedaba tiempo para contemplar ese problema, estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por ello.

—No, no voy a matarte. Quizás debería, pero nunca podría tomar la vida de otro. —Su voz era suave y él quedó cautivado por el delicado azul zafiro de sus ojos. En todos sus viajes jamás había visto a una criatura como ella. Bueno, tal vez lo hizo, en algún planeta distante, justo antes de aniquilarlo.

Él resopló ante el comentario. Esas palabras eran tan inocentes, tan falsas. Hay ciertas verdades que son universales. Según su experiencia, las personas gustaban de lastimarse entre ellos, era un placer primordial al que muchos se entregaban. En segundo lugar, no importaba que tan amantes de la paz o amables fueran, cuando se enfrentaban al exterminio, incluso la criatura más bondadosa podría girar sobre ti como un animal rabioso para arañar, sisear y morder. La supervivencia era instintiva y varios matarían antes de dejarse asesinar.

—¡Ya has tomado mi vida! —Él alzó su brazo e indicó las paredes de la jaula—. Me estás matando lentamente cada minuto que me dejas en este agujero del infierno —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Bueno, no podemos dejarte correr como un salvaje por allí, ¿verdad? Nunca nadie ha muerto por un poco de inactividad forzada. Ahora, una vez que haya terminado mi proyecto empezaré con tu nueva celda, pero hasta entonces vas a tener que esperar. —Ella no se vio afectada por su apasionada solicitud. Preferiría comer carbón ardiente que dejar a ese loco suelto entre la población. Ahora era su responsabilidad para bien o para mal.

Vegeta sintió que la rabia que hervía justo debajo de la superficie salía con verdadera furia. Bajó a los más profundos escondrijos de su oscura alma y sacó la última energía restante que se concentraba en su interior. Agarró el asimiento del marco de su cama que estaba atornillado en el piso, la arrancó del suelo con un chillido desgarrador del metal para arrojarla hacia su carcelera.

Ella se sobresaltó y saltó hacia atrás, poniendo más distancia entre sí misma y el asesino que había atrapado. La cama golpeó contra la pared invisible, chispeando mientras el metal era aplastado por la fuerza de la velocidad antes de rebotar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Él la agarró de nuevo, esta vez para lanzarla contra la pared del fondo con rencorosa furia. Atacó la ofensiva pieza de mobiliario por un total de cinco minutos, torciendo el esqueleto del marco a un trozo inservible de metal. Blancos copos de algodón flotaron serenos en el aire a su alrededor, luchando de una forma tímida contra el torbellino de ira que se manifestaba en la imagen del hombre, y Bulma fue golpeada por el loco pensamiento de que estaba nevando dentro de su triste prisión.

De improviso Vegeta se detuvo, su pecho se agitó mientras trataba de calmarse. Su preciada fuerza lo abandonó abruptamente, colapsó sobre las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza bajo la parpadeante luz pálida. Bulma se había apoyado contra un escritorio y estaba medio reclinada sobre la superficie, con la parte superior del cuerpo lo más lejos posible del hombre enojado; su mano agarró por reflejo su delgado cuello y casi podía sentirlo envolver los dedos alrededor de este.

Ella respiró estremeciéndose, se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo y sacudió sus ropas arrugadas con las manos temblorosas. Debía recuperar el control de su cuerpo para refrenar su visible pánico por el arrebato de Vegeta. Si había una cosa que aprendió mientras estudiaba a este hombre era que aborrecía la debilidad en cualquiera de sus formas, mostrarle miedo solo reforzaría el desprecio que le tenía. Dio un par de pasos para avanzar y estupefacta lo vio permitirse permanecer en el suelo. Él se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus nudillos y una persistente tos seca estremeció su cuerpo abatido haciéndola hacer una mueca.

Tomando otro paso adelante, ella bajó la mirada hacia el guerrero caído, la preocupación estaba grabada sobre sus rasgos ahora que su miedo inicial había pasado.

—¿E… estás bien? —Se aclaró la garganta, en su desesperación trató de sonar indiferente y falló por completo.

Después de que los espasmos pasaron, Vegeta continuó arrodillado en el suelo, de espaldas a la idiota humana que lo atormentaba. Se encontraba indefenso ahora. Ella le había robado las últimas fuerzas que tenía con sus palabras irreflexivas. Él odiaba a Frízer con una inquebrantable intensidad, pero esta mujer estaba arañando el camino hacia la cima de su lista. Apretó los ojos cuando su suave voz se abrió paso para rodearlo y calmó los aullidos de su alma. Solo deseaba entender por qué de la nada lo golpeó el impulso de lamer sus suaves labios en lugar de estrangularle la vida. Limpió el pensamiento de su mente, echándole la culpa a la falta de compañía femenina durante las últimas semanas.

—No tienes idea, ¿verdad? Cada segundo que estoy en esta  _jaula_  —escupió las palabras—. Más de mi esencia es absorbida. El ki de un guerrero es su fuerza vital, es más importante que la sangre y tú la estas drenando de mí como una especie de sucubo monstruoso. —Esas palabras crisparon sus oídos y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él se veía roto, de rodillas en la luz, como un niño que lo había perdido todo o un hombre que no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Bulma palideció y el temor floreció en su interior. ¿Decía la verdad?, ¿lo estaba matando? Ella nunca podría matar a otro ser vivo, eso estaba mal en todos los niveles.

—Yo lo arreglare. —Se comprometió en un apuro, desesperada por reparar el daño que había causado—. Voy a averiguar cuál es el problema y lo resolveré, lo prometo.

Él gruñó sabiendo que el actual curso de la conversación era una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca conseguiría que admitiera sus intenciones y estaba cansado de contemplar su futuro. Sabía que lo mataría al final, no importaba cuan sinceras sonaran sus promesas rotas. Se levantó del suelo, despreciando mostrar más debilidad de la que ya hizo. No podía permitirle ver cuán frágil su mente y su cuerpo se habían vuelto.

—Entonces te ruego que me digas, ¿cuándo recibiré esos alojamientos de lujo? —siseó lleno de desprecio y sus ojos de obsidiana escanearon su cutis perfecto. Ella se encogió de hombros cuando se movió hacia su puesto de trabajo para examinar algunos documentos abandonados. El corazón todavía le latía con fuerza y tenía que mirar cualquier otra cosa aparte del temible hombre.

—Una semana, quizá dos. Depende de cuánto tiempo me tome completar los planos para la unidad espacial —respondió ojeando sus diseños estadísticos dispersos en el escritorio.

—¡Grandioso! Así que solo debo quedarme sentado aquí en mi propia inmundicia, muriendo lentamente, mientras juegas con tus inventos descabellados —gruñó él y tomó un placer perverso en el color escarlata que manchó las mejillas de Bulma.

—Uno, mis inventos no son descabellados. —Ella se abalanzó sobre la posibilidad de cambiar de tema—. Me la he pasado construyendo un crucero galáctico clase batalla. Es la primera nave espacial interestelar del mundo, con excepción de la vaina en la que envié a los chicos y estoy presentándola en la ONU a finales de esta semana. —Se frotó las manos con placer mientras su ira se convertía en entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos a empezar a explorar el espacio! —Miró hacia el saiyayín y un ceño fruncido reclamó sus rasgos—. Y dos, si tomaras la ropa que te ofrecimos, entonces no olerías tan mal —le resopló al guerrero.

—No voy a rebajarme a usar ropa humana. —El comentario de Vegeta era de memoria, pero su ágil mente ya estaba procesando este nuevo flujo de información.

Vegeta había escuchado su perorata con sumo cuidado y sus ojos se estrecharon en consideración. La desesperación que lo arrasaba era debido en parte a la destrucción de su vaina. Ella había destrozado las únicas tres naves espaciales en este planeta con el fin de crear una mucho más grande que sus amigos utilizaron para aventurarse a Namekusei. Estaba seguro de que incluso si escapaba de este laboratorio abandonado de Dios, todavía estaría varado en la aislada bola de barro. Ahora parecía que ese no sería el caso. Esta inútil desperdicio de persona, al parecer había diseñado una nave nueva y Vegeta tuvo un marcado interés en ello.

Bulma le dio la espalda al frío guerrero, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al bruto. Solo estaba tratando de sacarla de quicio y no quería ser conducida por ese camino. Él era la única persona que sabía que podía darle a ella una paliza verbal que realmente picara su orgullo.

—Así que dime, perra, ¿cuándo vas a terminar esa nave? —Las palabras roncas de Vegeta enviaron escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Él se las arregló para hacer que su insulto sonara afectuoso, pero el tono subyacente de sarcasmo era agudo. Ella se humedeció los labios cuando sintió una oleada de calor en su vientre y respondió sin prudencia.

—Un mes más o menos. —Se volvió solo para encontrar unos penetrantes ojos clavándola en su sitio. El corazón se le aceleró por el deseo mortal que ardía en esas oscuras profundidades.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —preguntó ella pecando de ignorante. La única respuesta fue una sonrisa astuta que hizo a sus huesos derretirse y él se alejó para bajar la mirada hacia lo que quedaba de su cama. La maldad fluía de Vegeta en oleadas pecaminosas y Bulma quiso darse una palmada por su estupidez.

_Bien Bulma, dile al hombre malo que hay una oportunidad de escapar. ¿Por qué no desbloqueas su celda mientras estas en eso?_

Ella recogió sus archivos y salió de la habitación, maldiciendo doblemente a su lengua díscola y a su rebelde libido.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Festival De Piedad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt : Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, pero si alguien quiere darme a Vegeta por mi cumpleaños, no me opondría a la idea.
> 
> Me avergüenza decir que he utilizado la palabra con C en este capítulo. No me gusta, pero parecía la mejor opción para poner a Bulma completamente furiosa. Vegeta ya la ha llamado de todas las demás formas y ella apenas si se inmuta. Esta es mi advertencia y lo siento si esto molesta a alguien. Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy ofendida en su nombre.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> La palabra con C es considerada la peor palabra en lengua inglesa.

**Capítulo tres**

**Festival de piedad**

 

Bulma suspiró profundamente mientras se desplomaba en una silla de su oficina privada. Estaba agotada y desorientada por el cambio de horario debido a su vuelo en avión, acababa de regresar de una conferencia de cuatro días en la que habló largo y tendido sobre su más reciente y alucinante propuesta: la factibilidad de realizar un viaje espacial. Ella era la primera humana que había construido lo que en teoría sonaba como una nave diseñada para el espacio. Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Dijo que en teoría, porque no se atrevió a mencionar el transbordador ampliado en el que envió a Goku, Gohan y Krilin fuera, y su nueva nave aún no probada.

Después de la batalla contra los saiyayíns, estuvo inconsolable. Sus amigos y su amante fueron asesinados y no había manera de revivirlos. Con la revelación del planeta Namekusei todos se sintieron en éxtasis, pero la realidad aplastó rápidamente su euforia. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez llegarían a otro mundo? A nadie le quedaba mucho tiempo para que ella construyera una nave a partir de los fragmentos, así que tuvo que recoger a toda prisa las piezas de las vainas que trajeron los alienígenas invasores y las sacó a hurtadillas por debajo de las narices de los militares. Aunque era un secreto bien guardado, los gobiernos del mundo se hallaban muy conscientes de que dos objetos no identificados habían entrado en su espacio aéreo solo unas horas antes del caos que estalló cuando Vegeta y Nappa aparecieron. Sus pequeños dedos codiciosos picaban por ubicar cualquier cosa relacionada con los enfurecidos extraños y terminaron muy decepcionados por su fracaso para localizar las naves.

Por lo tanto, la presencia de la Corporación Cápsula implicada con los alienígenas y lo más importante, con su tecnología, era alto secreto. No podías robarle al gobierno y esperar que te den una palmadita en la cabeza después, aunque técnicamente no tenían la posesión del objeto deseado.

El temor a ser descubiertos no hizo nada para persuadirla de construir una segunda nave. Ésta era cien por ciento original y todos los materiales provenían de la Tierra. Ellos estaban solo un poco por delante de su tiempo, pero la Corporación Capsula siempre había producido tecnología revolucionaria antes que nadie. Bastaba con mirar su proceso de encapsulación, ahora se encontraba integrado a todos los hogares del mundo y el secreto de su origen nunca pasaría de los labios de su padre.

Bulma se sentía inquieta, esa era la verdadera razón de la construcción de su preciosa segunda nave,  _Isis_. Ella ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver aquí en la Tierra, la última frontera real era el espacio, sin importar cuan Viaje a las Estrellas sonara. Quería sondear los límites exteriores de su imaginación, al igual que lo hizo cuando era una adolescente.

Su entusiasmo inicial ante la perspectiva de explorar el espacio se había desvanecido mientras miraba los rostros astutos de los diferentes líderes políticos. El debate estalló casi de inmediato entre las numerosas facciones, cada una de estas competía por el control. Algunos de los líderes más progresistas querían utilizar la tecnología para extender su mano en amistad a cualquier vida inteligente cercana, a la par, la mayoría de los dictadores con mano de hierro querían invertir en la creación de una flota para conquistar planetas llenos de recursos valiosos. Otros estaban asustados de las repercusiones que el encuentro con otras culturas podría traer, como enfermedades o guerras. En cambio, la mayor parte de los miembros, cuya mentalidad era estrecha, se negaron incluso a creer en la existencia de extraterrestres, lo que terminó por invalidar el tema de la exploración.

Un diplomático cercano que babeaba por ella se impresionó ante la muy Vegeta sonrisa de superioridad que se formó en sus labios de rubí cuando de improviso un emisario extranjero dejó caer una pequeña joya: los extraterrestes no existían, solo eran una creación de la mente hiperactiva de chicos de dieciséis años. Como cambiarían su melodía si supieran lo que ella guardaba en el sótano de su laboratorio, rondando su celda como un tigre enjaulado. Jugó con el botón superior de su blusa mientras pensaba en su prisionero y eso casi le provoca al diplomático una hemorragia nasal, luego se humedeció los labios imaginando sus músculos de acero flexionándose debajo de sus dedos inquisitivos… sacudió la cabeza molesta y volvió su atención a asuntos más urgentes. Esperaba que él no estuviera aterrorizando demasiado a su personal en su ausencia.

Al final, se decidió que la discusión sobre la exploración espacial se abriría de nuevo en seis meses, hasta entonces el proyecto de la Corporación Cápsula sería vigilado de cerca por el ejército. Bulma protestó vehementemente, sin embargo, fue anulada y no le quedó más remedio que regresar a la comodidad de su casa con un dolor de cabeza por el estrés de los últimos días, golpeando en su cráneo. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con su departamento de litigios para ver si podían desenterrarla del agujero en el que ella misma se metió, pero no quedaba casi ni una esperanza. Una vez que su gobierno emitía una orden era muy poco lo que se podía hacer para contrarrestarlos.

Para empeorar las cosas ellos enviaron un enlace militar que la acompañó de regreso a su laboratorio. Había pasado la última mitad del día mostrándole su nueva nave. El general Lee era un frío y endurecido hombre de guerra que le pareció poco más que xenófobo, además de machista. A pesar de que él no vino directamente y se lo dijo, Bulma sintió que preferiría que las mujeres se quedaran en casa y cuidaran del hogar, sin importar cuan inteligentes fueran.

Sus miradas de soslayo y burlas irrespetuosas fueron suficientes para ponerle los nervios al borde del límite. Cuestionó su trabajo en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día, sin mostrar casi ningún conocimiento científico, a pesar de lo cual mantuvo su aire de superioridad. Él se las arregló para dejarla con la inquietante sensación de que sabía que había robado las vainas espaciales a espaldas de los militares, aunque no podía probarlo. Si bien ella utilizó algo de la información que recogió de las naves, su embarcación era completamente su diseño, pero esta creación dejó a mucha gente sospechando. Cuando el general Lee se marchó, Bulma sintió un nudo de temor apretar la boca de su estómago. Estaba segura de que lo que sea que él informara al comité de gobierno designado para supervisar este proyecto, no sería favorable.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio y presionó su frente contra la superficie fría. El general Lee estaría de regreso el fin de semana para comprobar su progreso y ella ya estaba pensando en maneras de evitarlo. Se lo pasaría a Yamshita, el jefe del departamento de marketing. Él era competente, aunque algo lamebotas, pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un hombre cuyo trabajo consistía en vender a la gente su producto? Sus habilidades sociales eran exactamente lo que necesitaba mientras lidiaba con el general arrogante. En este momento lo único que quería hacer era dormir un poco. Reposó su cabeza en sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraron a paso lento.

—¡Señorita Brief! Estoy tan contenta de que este de vuelta. —La puerta golpeó contra la pared y Bulma se sentó de golpe en su silla. Parpadeó cuando su mirada borrosa se centró en la intrusa. Asuka, su asistente, estaba parada en el portal abierto con el cabello en desorden y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —le preguntó Bulma a la mujer a todas luces alterada, sin embargo, la respuesta ya se formaba en el fondo de su mente.  _Ese maldito saiyayín._

—Lo siento, señorita Briefs, es que él la está llamando a gritos. —La mujer jadeaba algo, todavía parecía sin aliento por correr a la oficina de su jefe. El alienígena estaba lanzando una rabieta de primera clase que aterrorizó a todos en el laboratorio y Asuka había hecho lo primero que se le ocurrió. Bueno, lo segundo. Buscar a su mamá se hallaba fuera de cuestión, pero su jefa la sacaría de apuros.

Bulma gruñó de furia, golpeó las manos sobre su escritorio y se disparó de la silla. Los ojos de Asuka se ampliaron mientras se pegaba a la puerta para permitirle a su enfurecida superior precipitarse hacia afuera. La observó bajar por el pasillo y sacudió la cabeza con asombro. No entendía por qué su jefe no le tenía miedo al irascible hombre, aun así, supuso que era lo mejor. Alguien debía manejarlo y prefirió no ser ella.

Vegeta caminaba de un lado al otro en su diminuta celda, su cola silbaba colérica detrás suyo. Bulma se había ido por cuatro días, le dijo que estaría ausente y él amenazó con matarla si se marchaba sin reparar su celda, pero ella lo ignoró. Estuvo esperando en silencio, el aburrimiento lo carcomió hasta el punto de pensar que se volvería loco. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llegó a depender de su presencia y de su lengua afilada para mantenerlo entretenido mientras se consumía en esa prisión.

Se suponía que estaría de vuelta para entonces, a pesar de lo cual ella no hizo acto de presencia durante todo el día. Finalmente, su delgada paciencia se rompió y le rugió a los apresurados científicos, exigiendo que busquen a la bruja de cabello azul de inmediato. Tenía que estar aquí, construyéndole una nueva jaula que no lo matara poco a poco, pero al parecer ella se había olvidado de su débil promesa.

¡Bah!, él no debería sorprenderse, pensó para sí mismo. Sabía que ella quería matarlo desde el principio, aunque siendo honesto, no creía que sería tan cruel como para verlo permanecer indefinidamente en el umbral de la muerte. Era un estúpido al creer que le concedería una ejecución rápida y no estudiaría su lento fallecimiento.

La puerta exterior se abrió y la reina demonio en cuestión pasó en un instante a la habitación como la realeza. Caminó con paso majestuoso hasta su celda deteniéndose solo a centímetros de distancia de Vegeta, el muro invisible daba la ilusión de que él podía extender la mano y tocarla. Ella apretó los puños en sus caderas y se inclinó ligeramente para burlarse con desdén.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema ahora, Vegeta? —le reclamó. El ímpetu de la ira en sus venas agudizaron sus sentidos privados de sueño. Después de los infructuosos acontecimientos en la conferencia podría usar una buena pelea para liberar su agresividad reprimida.

Vegeta la miró con recelo. Nunca había visto a la mujer tan hostil, ni siquiera cuando fue traído aquí por primera vez. Tal vez su pequeña reunión por la que estuvo tan emocionada no salió bien. Eso le serviría de escarmiento a la puta codiciosa. En medio de sus pensamientos de desaprobación, no dejó de notar como su piel brillaba al enfadarse. Sus ojos azul zafiro destellaban cual navajas de hielo y sintió su cola agitarse entusiasmada.

—¡Tú eres mi problema! —le gruñó con malicia mientras se volteaba para patear la destrozada cama en la esquina.

Bulma sufrió un dilema inesperado después de su enfrentamiento hace casi una semana. Había construido a toda prisa su celda cuando él estuvo inconsciente por el suero que le inyectó y por desgracia no previó varios defectos en el diseño. Uno de estos era el campo de fuerza que mantenía a Vegeta enjaulado. Solo existían dos maneras de desactivarlo. O bien bajar todo el muro o desactivar una pequeña sección en la esquina inferior derecha. El agujero era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para meter un plato de comida dentro, aunque no lo bastante como para meter otra cama y Bulma no estaba dispuesta a desmontar toda la pared a fin de reemplazarla.

Ella acabó por decidir dejarlo dormir en el suelo, así que le dio sábanas extras para acomodarse. Le prometió una cama más grande en su nueva celda, pero por ahora él tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones sin sentido.

—Mírate, lanzando una rabieta como un mocoso de diez años. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó buenos modales cuándo eras niño o has sido siempre un pequeño bastardo? —siseó disgustada por su comportamiento violento. Parecía que la ira era la única emoción que él podía expresar y ¡ay! de todo lo que estaba a su alcance cuando lo hacía.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, maniobrando tan cerca como se atrevió y si no fuera por el campo de fuerza ella sabía que sería capaz de sentir su aliento en el rostro. Su voz bajó a un tono mortal mientras sus ojos inmisericordes la miraban detenidamente.

—No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que maté antes de cumplir los diez años. Los únicos "modales" que aprendí cuando era un niño fueron como inclinarme en subordinación ante una serpiente sádica y recibir una paliza como un hombre.

Bulma tragó saliva y sudor frío estalló por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos de obsidiana estaban enrojecidos por la locura y sus pupilas eran puntitos en llamas. Ella podía ver el fuego de la destrucción quemando en las profundas piscinas, tenía miedo de que si observaba lo suficiente podría ser capaz de ver su brutal pasado sangriento en las sombras de su alma. Apartó los ojos y miró hacia abajo a sus pies. Tantas preguntas burbujeaban en su interior, no obstante, suprimió el impulso natural por decirlas. Quería saber que le había sucedido para hacer de él un monstruo tan despiadado. ¿Quién era esa serpiente de la que hablaba?, ¿cómo consiguió tantas cicatrices?

—Bien, no estoy negando que eres es una bestia —murmuró en un tono entrecortado antes de levantar la cabeza de nuevo para ver el destello de triunfo en sus ojos. Ella había apartado la mirada primero y sus palabras hicieron añicos su ira. Se endureció contra él una vez más, repitió su pregunta original, pero la indujo sin tanto veneno esta vez—. ¿Qué quieres, Vegeta?

—Yo QUIERO que arregles mi celda. A menos que de verdad guardes la intención de verme morir a paso lento —siseó con rencor.

Los expresivos ojos azules de Bulma recorrieron los duros planos del rostro que tenía en frente, deteniéndose en su aspecto demacrado. Su piel mostraba una palidez amarilla y oscuros huecos se habían formado bajo sus ojos hundidos, haciéndolo parecer como si sus órbitas fueran más profundas de lo que en realidad eran. La culpa la golpeó con toda su fuerza mientras catalogaba la prueba física de su mala salud. Entrecerró los ojos, no quería que vea la piedad que estaba volviendo a surgir.

—Por supuesto —susurró ella ocultando el rostro detrás de la caída de sus mechones de tonalidad agua, y los dedos de Vegeta le picaron por alcanzar y tocar su cabello. Quería saber si eran tan sedosos como parecían. Su vida siempre había estado llena de sensaciones ásperas y ángulos agudos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir algo suave y redondeado antes. Frunció el ceño en el momento que aplastó esos pensamientos absurdos.

—¡Bulma Brazier Briefs! —Ella se congeló en el acto, unos instantes después, su cabeza voló hacia arriba y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Vegeta. Él arqueó una ceja mientras pronunciaba su segundo nombre burlonamente y Bulma puso mala cara en respuesta antes de que girase para enfrentar a su más reciente ataque.

—¿Sí papá? —Ella se estremeció, sus manos se abrieron camino hacia su espalda donde las retorció entre sí. Los labios de Vegeta se arquearon debido a la diversión y miró por encima del hombro de Bulma al hombre de cabello púrpura de pie en la puerta con un halo de humo alrededor de la cabeza. Su ropa estaba arrugada y tenía el aspecto de un científico despistado. Si el hombre era el padre de la mujer, entonces eso explicaba mucho sobre ella, Vegeta pensó con sorna. El señor Brief se acercó a Bulma agitando papeles en el aire sin orden ni concierto, su ayudante corría detrás de él para recoger los documentos sueltos que caían al suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, señorita? —El hombre le dio una mirada dura y ella tragó saliva.

—Nada papá, no he hecho nada. —Detrás suyo lo oyó reír ante su tono de halago y tuvo que resistir el impulso de gruñirle. Vegeta podía pensar en una o dos cosas que la mujer acababa de hacer que merecían unas buenas nalgadas. Una imagen de ella sobre su regazo con la falda alzada sobre su cabeza se formó en su mente.

—Entonces ¿por qué tengo a un representante del gobierno llamando a mi oficina para decirme que van a venir a auditar nuestro trabajo? Somos una corporación privada, Bulma, ¡nosotros no nos involucramos con esa gente! —Nada molestaba más a su padre que tener su rutina interrumpida. A él le daba igual que el gobierno estuviera metiendo las narices donde no le correspondía, pero pase lo que pase, ellos no iban a dictar lo que podía experimentar.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿La perra idiota lo jodió? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió con superioridad perversa a los Briefs. Ver a la mujer ser reprendida por su padre era muy entretenido. Casi valió la pena esperar cuatro días sin nada que hacer, solo para ser testigo de esto.

Bulma giró y le sacó la lengua al saiyayín entrometido. La sonrisa de Vegeta solo creció a más amplia y ella quiso golpearse en la frente por su comportamiento infantil. Aún mejor, quería golpearlo. ¡Así que perra idiota! Un cierto mono iba a despertar sin cola un día si no tenía cuidado. Había algo en su padre gritándole que la hacía sentir como una niña con las manos en la masa. Se dio la vuelta de regreso para ver la pálida expresión de su padre. Él advirtió muy tarde que el alienígena que su hija había capturado lo miraba con evidente desprecio en sus ojos negros.

Estuvo evitando entrar en su departamento precisamente por esa razón. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Bulma de enjaular al poderoso hombre. Temía por la seguridad de su hija si el asesino se escapaba, pero entendía su razonamiento. Eran las únicas personas en el planeta que tenían las instalaciones para albergar a un animal tan peligroso. Aparte de eso, prefería evitar esta habitación por completo, no podía detener el escalofrío que se deslizaba por su espalda cada vez que miraba al prisionero.

Bulma agarró a su padre por el brazo y lo condujo a la puerta.

—No te preocupes papá, yo me haré cargo del gobierno. Nosotros íbamos que hablar con ellos tarde o temprano una vez que empezamos a hacer contacto con otras especies. Tendrían que estar involucrados si tuviéramos que empezar relaciones comerciales y diplomáticas.

Su padre suspiró mientras le permitía llevarlo a la puerta.

—Lo sé cariño, pero son tan prepotentes. No me gustan ni un poco, piensan que pueden venir y servirse lo que quieran.

—Lo sé papá. No te preocupes, me encargaré de esto —prometió ella.

Él asintió y dio un paso a través de la puerta, sin embargo, se volvió para mirarla, la preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Cariño, te ves agotada. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con tu madre y conmigo? Ella te ha extrañado muchísimo, ¿sabes? Has estado trabajando tan duro últimamente, necesitas tomar un descanso antes de que colapses.

—No esta noche papá, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Eso puede esperar, Bulma. Toma un descanso por una noche.

—No, no puede esperar. Prometo que saldré de vacaciones después de que todo haya terminado. Tomaré un agradable crucero largo y me relajare. —Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y empujó a su padre por la puerta, luego se dirigió hacia el mostrador para encender la cafetera. Sabía que no tendría ningún descanso el resto de la noche y necesitaría depender de la cafeína si quería afrontarlo.

Vegeta parpadeó al ver a la mujer tomar su bebida, no esperó que capitulara con tanta facilidad. Ella se había precipitado en la habitación tan llena de fuego que él estaba casi seguro de que su discusión duraría más allá de una o dos púas. Después su padre llegó, los interrumpió y trató de alejarla de sus funciones. Podía notar el cansancio impregnando cada fibra de su ser y tenía la certeza de que iba a alejarse con él, pero se quedó atrás, fiel a su palabra. Se encogió de hombros satisfecho por el momento de que ella estuviera haciendo su voluntad. Miró a los científicos restantes que habían permanecido allí para ver los fuegos artificiales. Al instante, comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias y murmuraron sus buenas noches a su jefe que les asintió a medias.

Taza en mano, Bulma se acercó a su área de trabajo, sorbiendo el café mientras se desplazaba a través de los papeles. Trabajó de manera constante durante algunas horas, pero el cansancio pesaba sobre ella en exceso. Alzó la mirada para ver a Vegeta sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Tenía las rodillas en alto y su cabeza descansaba en sus brazos doblados, luego bajó la mirada y captó la imagen de una foto enmarcada que adornaba su escritorio.

Recogió la imagen y trazó líneas suavemente sobre esta. Era una fotografía de ella y Yamcha, justo antes de que Raditz llegara. Habían sido tan felices entonces, como dos jóvenes enamorados. De pronto, la amenaza de los saiyayín se dio a conocer y él se marchó a entrenar, dejándola sola con su fanática investigación. Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano y murió en batalla. Ella echó un vistazo a las pilas de papeles y planos que cubrían su escritorio. Estuvo obsesionada con su trabajo durante los últimos quince meses y sintió el dolor abrirse en su corazón. Deseaba poder volver atrás y ser la chica despreocupada de antaño, en vez de estar aquí atrapada trabajando todo el tiempo. Quería a sus amigos de vuelta, su vida fácil y más que todo, quería a su novio.

Su visión se nubló cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, pero fueron secadas por una voz áspera.

—¿Por qué estas lloriqueando, debilucha? —Sus ojos saltaron hacia arriba y miró a Vegeta que todavía permanecía sentado en el suelo, con una pierna extendida ahora.

—Echo de menos a mi novio. —Ella se quedó mirando fríamente al hombre que le había robado a su primer y único amor. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada sin interés.

—¿Qué es un novio? —preguntó él por puro aburrimiento. El hastío de las últimas horas estaba tensando sus nervios. Había examinado si interrumpir o no a la bruja de cabello azul, a pesar de que solo quería que terminara su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Aunque ella todavía no se daba cuenta, la vida de Vegeta pendía de un hilo. Él estimaba que conseguiría sobrevivir quizás un mes bajo el cruel resplandor del campo de fuerza que succionaba su esencia vital. A estas alturas no le importaba si ella lo encerraba en una letrina desbordante, siempre que solucionara el problema. Cuando el suave sollozo llegó a sus oídos, agarró la oportunidad de entretenerse, pensando que si ella iba a tomarse un descanso, bien podría proporcionarle un poco de diversión.

Bulma parpadeó por un momento, atónita ante su pregunta. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que la palabra novio podría no traducirse en su lengua.

—Bueno, es alguien con quien uno pasa el tiempo.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo un compañero de batalla?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y dejó caer sus ojos.

—No, más como un compañero íntimo —respondió.

Él observó sus fluctuantes emociones con atención antes de suspirar debido al asco.

—Ah, una pareja —señaló y perdió interés en el tema. No quería oír hablar de sus relaciones con otro hombre, no es que le importara de una manera u otra. Sin embargo, una insistente voz dentro de su cabeza tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si ella se sentía "frustrada".

—Algo así, pero no estás casado. —Bulma lo observó mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared de acero, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué es casado? —Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que significaba, aunque no estaba seguro. Continuó la estúpida conversación con la esperanza de que ella dejara escapar algo que pudiera utilizar para iniciar una discusión. Ese era el remedio perfecto para su aburrimiento, aparte de ser liberado de su prisión.

Era el turno de Bulma de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Su lenguaje no tenía una palabra para definir el matrimonio tampoco?

—Cuando uno está casado con alguien, significa que prometes estar solo con esa persona por el resto de tu vida. —Ella hizo girar el lápiz entre sus dedos distraídamente, preguntándose si alguna vez estaría casada o si terminaría como una adicta al trabajo con una docena de peces para hacerle compañía.

—He oído hablar de algunas razas que hacen eso. Suena tedioso para mí. —Vegeta alzó una mano y se frotó el puente de la nariz en un intento de aliviar la presión detrás de sus ojos.

—¿Los saiyayíns no se casan? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—No. —Fue su respuesta simple.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba, perturbada por alguna razón desconocida.

—Pero acabas de mencionar parejas.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con clara molestia en sus ojos.

—Todas las razas tienen que aparearse para procrear a su especie. Los saiyayíns no se involucran en compromisos de largo plazo, solo nos limitamos a elegir una pareja atractiva y follamos duro y parejo hasta que un mocoso es concebido.

Su oscura mirada seductora y su tono aterciopelado le enviaron escalofríos por la espina dorsal. La forma pecaminosa en que él dijo follar la hizo pensar que estaba hablando de ella de alguna manera. Las mejillas de Bulma se calentaron y desvió la vista. Sus ojos miraron a los de la foto de Yamcha una vez más.

Vegeta miró hacia arriba hastiado de sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Necesitaba salir de esta jaula lo antes posible o iba a empezar a recibir ideas lujuriosas sobre el lavabo del baño. Se frotó la cara y se puso de pie para poder estirar los músculos.

—Bien, cuando termines de construir mi nueva prisión, puedes salir corriendo a jugar con tu novio todo lo que quieras —le dijo entre dientes lleno de desprecio. Los conmocionados ojos azules de Bulma se dispararon para observarlo con incredulidad, pero él le daba la espalda mientras giraba sus hombros con el fin de aliviar la fuerte tortícolis que cargaba.

—¡Tú lo mataste, infeliz! —respondió ella en un arrebato haciéndolo dar la vuelta y mirarla con una ceja levantada. Bulma estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio ahora, agarrando la imagen entre sus manos—. ¡Tú lo mataste y nunca seré feliz otra vez! —gimió dramáticamente y él hizo una mueca de dolor por su volumen alto.

—Oh, cállate humana. Actúas como si fueras la única persona en el universo que ha sufrido una pérdida —le gruñó él.

—¿Qué sabes de eso, idiota? Todo lo que siempre haces es tomar. Apuesto que nunca has perdido nada valioso en tu vida. —Ella ahora estaba indignada y Vegeta contuvo el impulso de frotar su cabeza adolorida. Esta mujer era la más frustrante que tuvo el disgusto de conocer en mucho tiempo. Sus mercuriales cambios de humor resultaban desconcertantes incluso para el endurecido guerrero.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre pérdidas? ¿Qué tal si tu padre te entrega a un tirano con el fin de salvar a su raza, solo para que sea en vano?, ¿qué tal si tu planeta fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos?, ¿qué me dices de mirarte en el espejo y saber que eres el último de tu especie que queda? —Sacudió el puño y miró de una forma asesina a su pálido semblante. Esta mujer y sus problemas intrascendentes lo exacerbaban, ella se quejaba por nada. ¿Qué sabía acerca del dolor o del sufrimiento? ¿De todas las cosas que tuvo que soportar en el tiempo de una vida que nunca debería haberse acumulado en diez? La mujer no sabía nada, salvo de su pequeño mundo mezquino.

Bulma tembló cuando sus palabras cayeron sobre ella. ¿Cómo iba a soportar que la Tierra fuera destruida? ¿Podría sobrevivir si es que fuera la última de su raza?

—¿Qué hay de Goku?

—Ese tercera clase es una desgracia para su herencia y está muerto para mí. —Vegeta gruñó de un modo irrevocable.

—¿Qué pasa con... —Él cortó las palabras de un tajo con la mano, sus ojos negros eran ardientes agujeros de desprecio sobre su piel.

—Cierra tu fea boca, coño, no oiré más de tu lloriqueo.

Cólera al rojo vivo se disparó a través del cerebro de Bulma, causando una acción refleja que ella hacía tiempo había perdido la esperanza de alguna vez poder curar: sarcasmo.

—Bueno, si tú lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de asesinar a tu amigo calvo, tal vez no estarías tan solo ahora, a merced de esta "perra idiota". Aunque él probablemente está más que aliviado de no tener que aguantar tu grosero culo escuálido en la siguiente dimensión, tanto como el resto de tu raza. —Bulma cerró de golpe su boca y le dio la espalda al príncipe saiyayín. Recogió sus archivos y se precipitó fuera del laboratorio, dejándolo guisándose en sus pensamientos vengativos.

 

 

 

 


	4. Abrazo Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ. Sin embargo sí me pertenece Vegeta. Él vino a mí por su propia voluntad. Bueno, yo lo soborné con una maratón de sexo y una Cámara de Gravedad, pero él es mío de todos modos.
> 
> O tal vez no, pero una chica puede soñar.

  

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Abrazo mortal**

 

 

 

 

La mujer estaba loca. Era obvio para todos los que tuvieran la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, pero inquietantemente, no mostraba sus habituales síntomas de rabia. No quedaba fuego disparándose desde sus duros ojos azules ni insultos arrojados de su boca color rosa.

La patética existencia de Vegeta se había reducido a pinchar la ira de Bulma y aguardar con avidez a que los ojos se le iluminaran por el desafío de bajarle los humos. Sobre todo, anhelaba la chispa de emoción que reemplazaba su letargo cuando ella volvía su afilada lengua contra él.

Esta ira era mucho peor. Era insoportable, insoportable, incluso infernal.

Habían pasado tres días enteros y ella no le habló ni una vez. Su silencio resultaba ensordecedor, y su dolor y resentimiento, un vil miasma en el aire. No tenía dudas en su limitada mente masculina que estaba enojada con E mayúscula. Ella ni siquiera le prestó una mirada mientras recorría de forma majestuosa la habitación como el frío viento en una llanura congelada. Él, por supuesto, siguió con su rutina normal de ridiculizar su inteligencia y su apariencia como si fuera de memoria. El rostro de Bulma permaneció distante e impasible cuando caminó hasta su escritorio para ordenar sus papeles. Vegeta resopló al principio, divertido por su intento de ignorarlo, al príncipe saiyayín. ¿Acaso no sabía que solo lo invitaba a hacer lo peor?

Sus burlas se volvieron cada vez más degradantes hasta que al final se decidió por los insultos. Bulma no se inmutó. Alargó su mano, movió el interruptor de una pequeña caja negra y los más horrendos sonidos empezaron a derramarse. Él escuchó atentamente cuando la voz de un hombre se hizo eco en el dispositivo y descubrió que estaba escuchando música.

El segundo día ella ni siquiera se molestó en dejarlo calentar. En su lugar, se sentó y encendió la radio de inmediato. Escuchó a Rammstein y Vegeta encontró que no le importaba su sonido. De hecho, le gustaba un poco, era oscuro y áspero igual que él. Sonrió con suficiencia, inhaló hondo y empezó a insultarla por el volumen alto de la música. Para su desesperación, Bulma varió de táctica y se propuso ganar cuanto antes esta nueva forma de combate que habían desarrollado.

Cambió la emisora.

El locutor lo llamó "La década de los ochenta", lo que sea que significara. Todo lo que Vegeta sabía era que aquello sonaba como la peor cosa que había oído en su vida o eso pensaba. Le gritó para que apagara el ruido, en cambio, ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. Él sintió una ráfaga de victoria a través de sus venas, pero de improviso la boca de Bulma se abrió.

Él supuso que podía llamarlo cantar, más bien preferiría referirse a eso como maullidos. Ella cantó a voz en grito las letras de las canciones, ahogando sus despectivos comentarios. Por el resto de la noche, cantó siguiendo cada canción que apareció y lo único que podía hacer era freírla con la mirada. Una y otra vez la misma frase se repitió en su cabeza.

Estoy en el infierno. He muerto e ido al infierno y nadie tuvo a bien informarme.

Ahora era la tercera noche y Vegeta observó a la reina de las perras con cautela. Ella había cambiado la radio de nuevo y escuchaba una emisora que él prefería, sin embargo, estaba reacio a comenzar su diario régimen de insultos. Hizo una mueca en su dirección. No podía dejarse intimidar por una hembra débil cuya única arma era su voz chillona. Abrió la boca, pero la imagen de Bulma cantando  _White wedding day_  lo detuvo. La cerró al instante. Esto tenía que ser el infierno, no había otra explicación. Siendo sincero, pensaba que habría ogros de piel azul corriendo por todos lados, blandiendo látigos, aunque supuso que la arpía de cabello azul podría hacerlo.

Ella se levantó, desconectó la música, recogió sus papeles y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Él se precipitó al frente de su celda. Su respuesta fue el sonido de las puertas del laboratorio cerrándose. Se dio la vuelta para patear la mutilada cama en la esquina antes de inclinarse de espaldas contra la fría pared de metal. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas levantadas.

Estaba solo otra vez.

El único sonido que podía escuchar era el zumbido de los filamentos de la iluminación. Las sombras se desplazaron en el oscuro laboratorio más allá del círculo de luz donde se acurrucaba. Los susurros comenzaron y apretó sus ojos cerrados. Por enésima vez desde que fue encarcelado, Vegeta comenzó su meditación. Agobiado, tapó el dique en su mente que amenazaba con ceder bajo el peso de su desesperación.

Las sombras hervían y él podía escuchar algo escabulléndose en el laboratorio. Sí, no existía ninguna duda, estaba en el infierno.

—Mono estúpido —murmuró Bulma molesta mientras miraba sus resultados.

Nunca estuvo tan enojada en su vida y le habían sucedido algunas cosas delirantes en el pasado. Yamcha la engañó una vez y aquello hubiese hecho competencia a la ira de Dios, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por Vegeta y su viciosa boca. ¿Qué tenía ese saiyayín que sacaba lo peor de ella? Cuando estaba en su presencia se sentía deliberadamente maliciosa, tomaba perverso deleite en atormentarlo y el comportamiento del hombre solo animaba su grosería. En retrospectiva, el hecho de que la haya insultado no debería haberla enojado tanto como lo hizo y, aun así, no podía contener la amargura que brotó en su interior. Tenía que ser él. Ella debía estar absorbiendo su negra aura de alguna manera, la estaba infectando con su mal.

Bulma hizo una mueca y se frotó los ojos, culpándose por su estupidez. La única cosa que estaba haciendo el mono era volverla loca.

Probó la fórmula una vez más. Debía estar segura de que iba a funcionar, no podía haber errores. Después de una semana de sólido trabajo, finalmente había terminado la construcción de la nueva celda de Vegeta. A fin de mantener el ritmo con sus plazos normales, era necesario trabajar en su nave durante el día y construir la nueva celda por las noches. Eso significaba que debía estar sometida a su fea presencia mientras se privaba de un muy merecido descanso. Estaba muerta de cansancio y se prometió a sí misma que tomaría un día libre para dormir. Solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de mover al príncipe saiyayín.

No podía tan solo desbloquear su celda y pedirle que salga sin hacer ruido a la siguiente. La primera cosa que trataría de llevar a cabo sería escapar, sobre todo después de que lo sometió a sus estilos musicales. Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba en la expresión de horror que había cruzado por su rostro cuando ella comenzó a cantar junto con las canciones en la radio. Él se veía disgustado y fascinado de un modo extraño al mismo tiempo. Probablemente era su versión de un accidente automovilístico. Eso le enseñaría por hacerla enfadar.

Desde luego, él no iba a quedarse quieto y dejarla dispararle otra vez tampoco. Solo podía imaginar esa conversación: «Hey, Vegeta, ¿te importaría moverte un poco a la derecha para que pueda apuntarte?». Su respuesta no sería apta para niños, pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La mejor opción parecía ser dejarlo inconsciente y la manera de hacerlo era tranquilizarlo. Una vez más, eso la traía de vuelta al mismo dilema. Él no iba a permitir que le disparara y ella no quería acercársele lo suficiente como para clavarle una aguja.

Hizo girar el tubo de ensayo para mirar el líquido claro. La única manera de administrar la droga en el sistema del saiyayín era que él lo ingiriera. Puesto que no iba a tomarlo por su propia voluntad, eso quería decir que tendría que meterlo en su comida. Había creado el compuesto perfecto para ese fin. Era inodoro, incoloro e insípido. Una vez que se lo diera, él debería quedar inconsciente por no menos de cinco horas. Eso era suficiente tiempo para trasladarlo a su nuevo alojamiento.

Ella sintió una espantosa ola de dudas cuando puso de nuevo el tubo en el estante.

Vegeta observó a la mujer mientras se movía inquieta por el laboratorio externo. Rara vez aparecía durante el día y se preguntó que estaba tramando. Metió otro bocado de pollo al curry en su boca y lo masticó con cuidado. En realidad no tenía apetito, un signo fatal para un saiyayín, pero se obligó a alimentarse por preservación.

Bulma mordisqueó nerviosa la punta de su lápiz e intentó no mirar a Vegeta comer. Él bajó el plato y lo apartó produciendo un chirrido metálico. Se sentía somnoliento, más que de costumbre, no obstante supuso que era debido a su mala salud. Se recostó en el colchón y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para poder observar a la extraña mujer.

Ella estaba en su escritorio ahora, increíblemente inmóvil, con las manos apretadas sobre su regazo. Su comportamiento era inquietante e intentó descifrarlo. Sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados, abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, la imagen de la mujer se volvió borrosa. Con un profundo suspiro se rindió al oscuro olvido del sueño, dejando el enigma para un momento posterior.

Tan pronto como Bulma tuvo la certeza de que Vegeta estaba dormido, salto y dejó entrar al equipo de seguridad que esperaba afuera de las puertas del laboratorio. Ellos habían sido informados sobre las capacidades inusuales de Vegeta y venían armados con pistolas especiales que disparaban su suero. Ella quería moverlo sin problemas, aunque estaba preparada por si no lo hacía.

Contuvo su aliento mientras desactivaba el campo de fuerza, pero el saiyayín se mantuvo inmóvil. Cinco de los más grandes hombres que pudo encontrar se precipitaron en la celda, recogieron al príncipe y lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación. Ella los siguió con ansiedad rumbo a otro ambiente al final del pasillo.

Entraron en la habitación y rápidamente procedieron a meter a Vegeta en su nueva celda, lo pusieron en la cama y se alejaron a toda prisa. Incluso inconsciente, el sádico hombre los asustaba. Bulma avanzó y sus preocupados ojos vagaron sobre el semblante del saiyayín dormido. Él tenía un aspecto horrible y la inquietud anudó su estómago.

—Asuka, trae mi kit médico —le ordenó a su asistente. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco antes de que asintiera y se escurriera fuera de la habitación.

Bulma estaba preocupada por Vegeta. A pesar de que la enloquecía, no era inhumana, si se encontraba enfermo, tenía que tratarlo. Esta probablemente sería la última vez que podría llegar tan cerca de él como para examinarlo de todos modos.

Asuka se precipitó de regreso a la habitación, pero se paró en el portal de la jaula. Bulma suspiró y salió otra vez para arrebatarle el maletín a la mujer asustada. Abrió su kit en la cama y sacó una jeringa. Tomó sus signos vitales, sin prestar atención a nada más.

Vegeta sentía como si estuviera bajo una gruesa manta de lana que lo asfixiaba, haciendo presión sobre su pecho y tapando su nariz y boca. Trató de mover las extremidades, sin embargo, estas parecían de plomo y los ojos le pesaban demasiado. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo y empezó a arañar el camino hacia la superficie de su mente. El instinto de supervivencia anuló la imperiosa necesidad de dormir.

La mujer.

Podía olerla, sentirla, cuando unas suaves manos vagaron sobre su piel. Estaba justo a su lado. La bruja había intentado envenenarlo, aunque fracasó, todavía seguía vivo y él iba a castigarla. Luchó para salir del profundo abismo en el que cayó. Abrió los ojos despacio y pudo ver la caída de la cabellera aguamarina que la rodeaba hasta los hombros, arrastrándose hacia su pecho mientras ella estudiaba algo en su brazo.

Con un gruñido sordo se levantó, sorprendiendo a la mujer que intentó alejarse del susto. El veneno seguía fluyendo a través de sus venas y su cuerpo respondía a duras penas a sus órdenes, pero incluso en estado narcotizado era más rápido. Se lanzó hacia ella, la agarró por el cabello y la tiró al suelo cuando rodó de la cama.

Se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre Bulma y sus fuertes manos se envolvieron alrededor de su delicado cuello. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado esto mientras yacía en su celda día tras día? Él sintió la euforia florecer en su pecho mezclada con la droga en su sistema. Se sentía distante, sin cuerpo. En su estado nebuloso no podía recordar con exactitud que había fantaseado: ¿la quería sin vida debajo de él o retorciéndose de placer? Sacudió la cabeza un poco, las imágenes en su mente sangraban todas juntas, confundiéndolo. La única cosa que lo mantenía anclado era la sensación de unos pequeños dedos envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas gruesas y de uñas clavándose en su piel dejándole heridas en forma de media luna.

—¿Qué has hecho, perra? —Su voz ronca era lo suficientemente baja para que solo los dos pudieran oírlo. Él miró dentro de sus brillantes ojos azules, tan amplios por el miedo que eran un mar de azul zafiro.

Bulma observó los negros ojos de su asesino y se ahogó en el odio y la ira que se acumulaban en ellos. Tanto resentimiento se arremolinaba en esos pozos oscuros, que la inundó. No podía escapar, no podía liberarse. Los pulmones le ardían debido a la necesidad de oxígeno y el cuello le dolía por la presión de sus manos.

Su lengua se hinchó y cristalinas lágrimas se derramaron sin cesar de las esquinas de sus ojos. Ella no quería morir, no quería ser asesinada por él.

—Vegeta.

Su nombre fue un susurro quebrado que penetró la bruma de euforia que lo envolvía. Observó las silenciosas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, perdiéndose sobre el cabello en sus sienes. La cabellera se desplegaba en torno a ella como un halo de bondad, la piel pálida comenzó a ponerse azul alrededor de la boca, atrayendo su mirada a esos labios de rubí. Quedó embelesado por sus dulces curvas y casi suavemente levantó su torso del suelo por el cuello. Las pequeñas manos de Bulma todavía le envolvían las muñecas y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, la caída del cabello la hizo más pesada.

A lo lejos se podían oír gritos y sintió una multitud de manos sobre su cuerpo, desgarrando su camisa y tirando de su cabello, pero lo único que vio fue su rostro. La atrajo más cerca, su cola se enrolló con firmeza alrededor de su cintura para sujetarla contra él mientras el control de su cuello se aflojaba ligeramente y sus pulgares pasaban rozando el tamborileo de su pulso. ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan exquisita ser dejada indefensa y vulnerable a los ataques de los monstruos del universo tales como él? Era apenas consciente y, sin embargo, la sostuvo con facilidad, tenía su delgado cuello a un golpe de ser roto.

Los ojos de Bulma nunca dejaron a Vegeta. El murmullo de su sangre en sus oídos ahogaba los sonidos de sus rescatadores. Su visión comenzó a hacer un túnel y luces blancas danzaron en los bordes mientras unos ojos de onix brillaban hacia ella. Él la levantó, manteniéndola todavía atrapada debajo de sus muslos al sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Una barra de acero se envolvió alrededor sus costillas, apretándola dolorosamente cuando él la ajustó contra su pecho. De repente, ella fue capaz de inhalar un mínimo toque de aire y lo hizo de un modo ávido. Bulma observó con asombro surrealista como Vegeta bajó su cabeza hacia la suya, el odio había desaparecido de sus ojos y estos estaban encendidos de oscuro deseo.

Sus labios formaron su apodo para ella otra vez, sin sonido, solo el movimiento: perra. Una caricia silenciosa de posesión. Al nombrarla, la marcaba, sin que ella lo supiera. Bulma temblaba debajo él, fascinada por él, perdiéndose en su abrazo mortal. Detrás de la amplia extensión de sus fuertes hombros, podía ver a sus compañeros de trabajo tratando desesperadamente de arrancar al hombre que la sujetaba.

El cálido aliento de Vegeta rozó sus mejillas y los labios de Bulma se abrieron casi a modo de bienvenida mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los de ella, abrasándole la piel con su calor, pero luego todo el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó y la ira se infundió en su mirada de acero una vez más, antes de perder su luz por completo. Se desplomó sobre ella, su cuerpo la inmovilizó en el suelo y sus manos cayeron de su cuello.

Bulma inhaló hondo cuando la libertad de respirar se registró en su mente. Jadeó hacia el techo y su cerebro no pudo comprender los pocos últimos segundos. Sintió a Vegeta ser alejado y preciosos instantes se perdieron al tratar de arrancar la cola de su cintura. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, su cola se negaba a soltarla, ésta la envolvía de un modo posesivo, mostrando su dominio. Al fin, fue liberada y alguien la arrastró por el suelo hasta la salida de la celda. La persona se derrumbó detrás suyo y Bulma se apoyó en la comodidad de sus brazos mientras miraba a la desplomada forma de Vegeta en el suelo y notaba los numerosos dardos de suero clavados en él.

Un resplandor amarillo brilló cuando el campo de fuerza irrumpió en el lugar, recordándole visiblemente el peligro del que apenas escapó. Tembló de miedo y se frotó el cuello adolorido. El odio que vio en los ojos de Vegeta era tangible. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio y no drogado la habría matado sin remordimiento. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo era posible que ella, Bulma Briefs, la mujer más rica y más bella del mundo, pudiera ser la inspiración de tanto odio? La gente la amaba, siempre la querían, ella era perfecta. ¿Estaba mal tomar la libertad de alguien, incluso si fuera una amenaza inimaginable para el mundo?, ¿era en efecto capaz de ser tan horrible que otro ser vivo podía despreciarla lo suficiente como para matarla?

Lo que la atemorizaba más no era el odio que vio en sus ojos oscuros, sino la lujuria. No podía negar que sentía atracción por el guerrero, pero responderle mientras él sostenía su vida en sus manos era ridículo. ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa manera?, ¿era la droga? Vio al hombre caído, lo observó con atención en busca de signos de vida y sintió alivio cuando él tomó una larga respiración estable. ¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué a ella?

Detrás, Asuka gimió y Bulma concordó en silencio con su tácita declaración. ¿Exactamente en qué los había metido?

 

 

 


	5. Amor De Mono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, sin embargo tengo exclusivo dominio sobre mis fantasías perversas.

 

**Capítulo cinco**

**Amor de mono**

 

Vegeta examinó minuciosamente su nuevo hogar con el fin de buscar cualquier debilidad en los sólidos muros, el piso y el techo. Era de lejos muy superior al agujero en el que había habitado antes, pero todavía seguía siendo una jaula. Poseía dimensiones más grandes, alrededor de unos doscientos metros cuadrados, contaba con un cubículo para el retrete que lo protegía de las miradas indiscretas —ya no tenía que hacer sus necesidades mientras todos observaban— e incluía un cuarto de baño. Ni bien llegó a la conclusión de que no había escape de esta mazmorra disfrazada de acogedor apartamento, se entregó a una larga y calmante ducha.

Una vez situado bajo el chorro caliente, comenzó a devanarse los sesos. Su mente se desplazó a través de los brumosos recuerdos que se escondían en su interior. Creyó recordar atacar a la mujer, ella estuvo a su lado, ¿envenenándolo tal vez?, estiró los brazos, envolvió las manos alrededor de su garganta y exprimió la vida de su frágil cuerpo, ¿o no? Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ver claramente el recuerdo. Las imágenes se mezclaban unas con otras y aunque se le preguntara no sería capaz de decir si la había matado o la había follado, o ambas cosas en todo caso.

Era obvio por los fuertes latidos en su cerebro que fue drogado. Tenía que aplaudir el ingenio que mostró; estuvo planeando su fuga para que coincida con su movilización, pero la mujer lo burló, lo incapacitó y ahora se encontraba bien atrapado. Se reprendió de una manera dura por no prever esa táctica en particular. Obviamente, ella elegiría el camino de menor resistencia y sacarlo de la ecuación por completo era la mejor forma de lograrlo. Vegeta estaba seguro de que no saldría de esta celda en mucho tiempo, ella se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna razón para moverlo otra vez en un futuro inmediato.

Salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo con una toalla esponjosa que previeron para él, limpió el vapor del espejo y estudió su reflejo. Después de solo un día lejos del campo de fuerza que consumía la vida, se veía y se sentía mucho mejor. Su piel estaba regresando a un brillo saludable y sus ojos resplandecían con renovado vigor.

La anomalía del campo de fuerza anterior había sido corregida, pero para su consternación, el nuevo era igual de eficaz en reprimir su ki. No podía estallar la barrera invisible ni podía destruir las paredes de su celda. Se sujetó del lavabo, miró el desagüe negro y el pesimismo junto con la desesperación se arremolinaron en su interior. ¿Estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vida prisionero de una raza patéticamente débil? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la risa burlona de Frízer se hizo eco en su palpitante cabeza. El resentimiento lo infectó y bulló en él. El príncipe de todos los saiyayíns se había reducido al proyecto de ciencia de una mujer y perdió la oportunidad de ganar su libertad porque se distrajo con los grandes ojos azules de cierta bruja.

Luego de soltar un suspiro abatido caminó hacia un armario empotrado y abrió las puertas para mirar adentro. En los estantes, cuidadosamente apilados y doblados, estaban varios juegos de uniformes azules y negros. Vegeta alzó una ceja y tomó uno. Sin duda, la mujer replicó sus trajes con la esperanza de que dejara de llevar el único que usaba hecho jirones. Lo levantó y frotó el material entre el pulgar y el índice. Era otro símbolo de su condición de esclavo. Incluso si escapaba de la mujer, todavía estaría dentro de las garras de su amo. De un modo u otro siempre sería el esclavo de alguien.

Su mano se cerró en el material y dejó caer el mentón sobre su pecho. ¿Alguna vez lograría ser libre para buscar su propio destino? Había venido por las esferas del dragón solo con ese propósito, pero las arrebataron de sus manos. Ahora, la posibilidad de perseguirlas en Namekusei le fue robada también. Cuanto más Vegeta pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que la única verdadera libertad era la muerte. Al segundo después de que su alma fuera arrancada de su frío cuerpo y antes de que lo empujaran a las oscuras profundidades, tendría un momento de pura y auténtica libertad.

_Solo quiero ser libre._

Encogiéndose de hombros por sus inútiles pensamientos incoherentes, dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se cambió el uniforme. Primero lo primero, tenía que librarse de la mujer y entonces podría ocuparse de Frízer.

Salió del cuarto principal y recorrió de forma automática el laboratorio con sus oscuros ojos. Ella todavía tenía que hacer acto de presencia este día y se preguntó si la había herido o si fue un sueño. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina a un científico apurado, sabiendo que no encontraría ninguna respuesta de parte de ellos. Le tenían demasiado miedo para contestarle y él nunca les preguntaría directamente sobre el asunto. Estaban muy por debajo suyo para hablarles.

El nuevo alojamiento contaba con una cama matrimonial y una pequeña mesa que ahora se veía repleta de comida. Su guardián debió de haber ordenado que un festín sea colocado sobre esta mientras permaneció inconsciente. Era la manera de aplacar su ira por la traición, estaba seguro. No tenía ningún deseo de comer cualquier alimento proporcionado por la mujer, pero sabía que el hambre lo obligaría tarde o temprano. Se dio la vuelta y capturó mediante la vista un gran sillón muy mullido que daba la cara a una pared. Lo miró con curiosidad. Empotrado en la pared había otro gabinete y cuando deslizó la puerta fue recibido por una enorme pantalla negra. La contempló por unos minutos sin saber lo que era, antes de volverse a encoger de hombros y alejarse.

Ahora que su salud estaba restaurada y que no existía el peligro de que su ki fuera drenado, se dedicó a reparar los daños en sus músculos. Se dejó caer al suelo y saboreó la sensación de la fuerza que fluía a través de él mientras trabajaba en su cuerpo. Ante la mirada pasmada de los científicos comenzó un régimen imposible de gimnasia que para gran disgusto de los otros hombres, cautivó a un público femenino, quienes observaban con los ojos muy abiertos como los músculos de Vegeta crecían cuando realizaba una cadena sin fin de flexiones.

El día avanzaba y todavía Bulma no aparecía en el laboratorio. Pensó que ella habría hecho averiguaciones sobre cómo le iba en su nueva celda. Estaba en la naturaleza de la mujer acicalarse en sus logros. Con el tiempo, los científicos se fueron, dejando a Vegeta solo una vez más. Entrenó durante toda la noche, sin aminorar ni una sola vez el ritmo brutal. Era preferible caer de agotamiento que entregarse al peligroso abismo del sueño, el único lugar en el que Vegeta no tenía control sobre las andanzas de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente entró en el baño y se detuvo en seco. No había ninguna toalla en el suelo, sin embargo, una limpia estaba dentro de la repisa en su lugar. Él sabía que no limpió el desorden y nadie podía entrar en la celda sin que lo supiera. Examinó rápidamente las paredes de nuevo, buscando una puerta oculta, pero no halló nada más que el metal liso.

Frunció el ceño con ferocidad y se prometió que estaría alerta y esperando cualquier oportunidad. Si alguien entró, entonces tenía que haber una salida. Permitió que un pequeño rayo de esperanza echara raíces en su mente. Tal vez la mujer no era tan infalible como le gustaba pensar. Se lavó y terminó su asunto antes de caminar hacia la habitación principal solo para ser tomado por sorpresa otra vez. La comida de ayer había sido retirada de la mesa y el desayuno lo estaba aguardando. De inmediato miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar otra vez ninguna explicación para este nuevo acontecimiento.

Se acercó a la mesa y miró el festín servido ante él. Estaba un poco reacio a comer los alimentos que le brindaba la bruja, no obstante, un gruñido de su estómago le recordó que tenía pocas opciones al respecto. Con un fatalista encogimiento de hombros se sentó y empezó a guardar montones de alimentos en su estómago sin fondo, meneando la cola de buena gana por detrás. Había quedado preocupado cuando perdió el apetito, pero éste regresó más fuerte que nunca. Una vez que hubo terminado, comenzó sus ejercicios de nuevo, en silenciosa espera de la mujer.

Bulma entró en el laboratorio esa misma tarde. Lo primero que hizo fue ir de un lado al otro a través de los escritorios, deteniéndose aquí y allá para tranquilizar a sus empleados mostrándoles que estaba sana. Tan pronto como la vio, Vegeta dejó su entrenamiento y observó a la mujer con la intensidad de un depredador. Miró de cerca buscando cualquier lesión, pero ella parecía estar ilesa. Vestía un traje azul oscuro y llevaba su chaqueta de laboratorio cubriéndola como de costumbre. De hecho, la única cosa que se veía fuera de lugar era el pañuelo de seda blanco que se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon cuando vio eso. Un recuerdo borroso se arremolinó en su afilada mente y sus dedos se flexionaron de un modo amenazador. ¿Sostuvo la vida de la mujer en sus manos?, ¿había estado atrapada debajo de él?, ¿no logró matarla cómo tanto anhelaba?

Mientras ella se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba directamente y que se detuvo a varios pasos de distancia del campo. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y se movió nerviosa bajo su dura mirada por un momento, antes de recuperar su habitual compostura fría.

—Entonces ¿te gusta su nuevo hogar? —La voz de Bulma era rasposa, por lo general sus tonos sonaban melodiosos, profundos y graves. Vegeta ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado sin que ella lo notara y sus ojos negros la analizaron una vez más, antes de detenerse en el pañuelo de seda. Ese trozo de material lo perturbaba hasta ponerlo furioso, como si de alguna manera fuera un insulto.

—Lo será hasta que salga —respondió él con total neutralidad y vio como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en respuesta. Esos labios rojos lo atraían, había algo importante que debía recordar, algo sobre su boca, sobre la suave curva de sus labios de rubí. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y notó que ella todavía no lo miraba, en su lugar, observaba el piso justo a su izquierda.

—No creo que eso sea en el corto plazo, Vegeta. —Sus largos dedos estiraron la bufanda, reordenándola para que descanse con más comodidad en su cuello, antes de que se perdieran para toquetear los pequeños cabellos de su nuca. Vegeta sintió un inexplicable resentimiento hervir dentro de él por sus acciones: ¿por qué llevaba puesta esa ridícula pieza de ropa? Odiaba la cosa, lo disgustaba, pero ¿cuál era el motivo?

—Quítatelo. —Su voz de terciopelo la tocó ligeramente, acariciándola con sus fuertes octavas. Los ojos de Bulma saltaron hacia arriba y vieron los suyos por la sorpresa. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, ella tuvo que luchar por respirar. Él estaba de pie delante de ella, desnudo hasta la cintura, sus músculos relucían por el suave resplandor de la luz del techo. Podía ver el brillo del sudor cubriéndolos, puliéndolos como a una estatua de bronce. Un Dios del caos, posando solo para ella.

—¿Qué? —Su voz herida era apenas un susurro. Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar a Vegeta. La vio debajo de él, temblando de miedo y con las lágrimas bajando por su cabello verde azulado que se desplegaba alrededor de ella. Él la había sujetado por el cuello y sostenido brutalmente su frágil vida en sus manos con cicatrices de batallas. Si la tuvo, ¿cómo escapó?

—Quítate la bufanda. —Tenía que ver la prueba, tenía que ver lo que estaba escondiendo de él, lo que ella escondía del mundo.

Bulma se ahogó en la intensidad de su mirada negra. El mundo más allá de ellos dejó de existir y lo único que podía hacer era observar al hombre que se había convertido en su demonio personal. Él era una sombra en su alma, ¿por qué le respondía en momentos como estos?, ¿por qué sentía el impulso de obedecerlo?, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Siempre fue una mujer fuerte e independiente, ¿por qué la atraía este hombre perverso? Él no era más que nefasto, pecaminoso como el chocolate, excitante en su cruda y salvaje perversidad animal, parecía que le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de magia negra para torcer su voluntad.

Era la tentación de la carne.

—No. —Su mano apretó su cuello por reflejo. Vegeta la habría matado, aún podría matarla si alguna vez se escapaba de la jaula. El mal era solo eso, el mal.

Él se acercó más y sus elegantes músculos se contrajeron de una forma hipnótica. El corazón de Bulma se aceleró y a sus pulmones les costó respirar mientras ambos permanecían a centímetros de distancia. El escudo invisible los separaba manteniéndola a salvo de él, de sí misma.

—Hazlo. —Su voz tejió su camino en torno a ella, instándola a ceder a sus deseos. La necesidad de ver el cuello desnudo se estaba construyendo dentro de él como una obsesión. Se había convertido en la entrada a sus recuerdos nebulosos, el camino que se rehusaba a ver por su cuenta.

La boca de Bulma se endurecido en una línea amarga y sus ojos se congelaron llenos de desprecio. Si quería ver el daño que hizo, que así sea. Le mostraría que sobrevivió a su ataque, que fracasó, que aún estaba aquí y no se iría en mucho tiempo. Todavía lo tenía a su merced. Era su prisionero, ella detentaba el poder, no él.

Bulma desenvolvió el pañuelo de seda para dejar al descubierto sus horribles contusiones a una mirada inquebrantable. La visión de las obscenas marcas en su cuello la habían sorprendido esta mañana cuando se asomó al espejo. Ayer, fiel a su promesa, durmió casi veinticuatro horas corridas, poniéndose al día con un muy necesitado descanso. El trauma en el cuello tuvo dos días para oscurecer y florecer en una masa abigarrada que ahora tocaba su piel como una gargantilla de rosetas negras.

A medida que las heridas eran reveladas a Vegeta, él no mostró ninguna reacción visible en su rostro. Una persona observadora podía haber notado como su cola se apretó alrededor de su cintura en respuesta, pero sus ojos no revelaron nada. En el interior de Vegeta, muchas emociones luchaban por la supremacía.

Estaba furioso. Había estado tan cerca, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue girar la muñeca hacia un lado, romperle el cuello y su torturadora al fin habría muerto. La única criatura en esta puta bola de barro que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerlo encerrado. Con ella fuera del camino, podría escapar de forma fácil. A menos que, por supuesto, su muerte indujera la rabia entre sus empleados y lo mataran mientras dormía como castigo. Pero aun así, hubiera tenido la satisfacción de haberla asesinado.

¿O no?

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre los labios de Bulma y el camino a sus recuerdos oscuros se iluminó con cada segundo que pasaba. La había levantado del suelo y sostenido en sus brazos, su cola se envolvió alrededor de su esbelta cintura y sus labios descendieron hacia los de ella.

Amplió los ojos y estos se dispararon para cruzar miradas con la mujer una vez más. En vez de matarla, había tratado de besarla. La segunda emoción, luchando contra la furia rugió dentro de él.

Deseo.

Por mucho que buscara verla muerta, otra parte en su interior estaba furioso por eso. Antes de que la viera yaciendo rota en el suelo, deseaba saborearla. La quería envuelta alrededor de él, debajo de él, gimiendo en sumisión. Quería tenerla antes de desecharla, quería castigarla por sus pecados, quería destrozar la imagen de bondad que ella presentaba ante el mundo y mancharla con su maldad. Quería hacerla gritar antes de su último suspiro.

Bulma vio la odiosa lujuria reluciente que brillaba en la mirada de Vegeta y envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de su cuello para escudar sus moretones, protegiéndose a sí misma. Ardiente furia hervía en su pecho. ¿Quién se creía para mirarla con tanta posesividad? Él era de ella, no al revés. Era la dueña de su trasero de mono y sería mejor que se acostumbrara a eso. Su labio superior se curvó en una burla y sus ojos helados se estrecharon en desafío a su tácito dominio.

Vegeta observó el reto destellando en esos ojos y gruñó tan profundamente que su pecho retumbó en respuesta. Su cola se enroscó anhelante detrás de él, deseando enrollarse alrededor de ella de nuevo, para sentir su frágil cuerpo entre sus manos.

Se quedaron allí, encerrados en una batalla silenciosa por una eternidad. Ninguno oyó el crujido de las puertas del laboratorio ni las voces que charlaban, pero ambos oyeron el agudo chillido que estalló. Bulma se dio la vuelta y se puso la bufanda a toda prisa. Vegeta miró lo que había detrás de ella, su estómago se hundió ante la vista. En el centro de la habitación estaba una mujer de cabello rubio vestida con una profusión de volantes y lazos rosados que de forma experta balanceaba un plato con galletas en una mano y una jarra que contenía leche en la otra. Vegeta observó con cierta preocupación como muchos de los empleados de Bulma se agacharon y trataron en vano de escapar antes de ser divisados por la arpía.

—Vamos, vamos, no huyan. He traído suficientes galletitas caseras y leche para todos los amiguitos de Bulma. —La mujer trinó y los que se habían escurrido hacia la salida, volvieron abatidos. Ellos aceptaron su desgraciado destino, pero no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en el plato con avidez.

—Mmm, mamá, pensé que te dije que no vinieras a mi trabajo a molestarme.

—¿Mamá? No me sorprende que seas un desastre andante, fuiste engendrada por los dos seres más idiotas de este planeta —resopló Vegeta lleno de desprecio.

Bulma giró hacia Vegeta, la ira se disparaba de sus ojos.

—Mi padre no es un idiota —siseó de un modo vehemente. Vegeta alzó una ceja y el rostro de Bulma enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que había excluido a su madre de su acalorada defensa. La señora Briefs chilló de felicidad, colocó el plato y la leche en una mesa cercana y se lanzó hacia su hija, para alivio de los científicos. Una vez que ella salió de su alcance cayeron sobre la comida como perros hambrientos. La señora Briefs era muchas cosas, una excelente cocinera la primera de ellas.

—Vaya, ¿éste es el joven encantador con el que has estado pasando tanto tiempo? Es tan guapo. —Ella le dio a su hija un empujoncito cómplice y le soltó una brillante sonrisa de bienvenida a Vegeta. Él se quedó por un instante estupefacto. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, tal vez la arpía no sabía que era el asesino más buscado del universo. Le devolvió la sonrisa con su propio gruñido depredador, mostrando los colmillos de una forma amenazadora que estaba seguro le helaría la sangre. En lugar de eso, fue recibido con una risita tonta mientras la señora Briefs fingía desmayarse en los brazos de Bulma.

—Oh, él es tan rudo ¡y esos músculos!, ¡son tan grandes! —Sus ojos azules recorrieron el fuerte cuerpo y se detuvieron en el vértice entre los muslos—. Me pregunto si es tan grande  _en todas partes_. —Bulma se atragantó y se quedó congelada en shock cuando su madre se adelantó hacia el hombre peligroso. Vegeta había conocido muchas razas en su vida, pero nunca vio nada parecido a la madre de la mujer. En el momento en que ella empezó a acercársele, dio un paso atrás. Algunos podrían haberlo llamado miedo, sin embargo, él se habría referido a eso como instinto de conservación. La mujer estaba obviamente fuera de sus cabales. Su observación fue comprobada cuando ella chocó contra el campo de fuerza, rebotó y parpadeó como un búho ante la pared invisible.

Él se burló y Bulma alzó de prisa a su madre, la arrastró de vuelta al centro de la habitación y por suerte lejos suyo. Ella se detuvo en su escritorio, sacó un pequeño dispositivo negro y lo apuntó hacia Vegeta que gruñó en señal de advertencia y trató de defenderse, pensando que quería hacerle daño de alguna manera; ella ignoró sus movimientos, en su lugar se concentró en el gabinete detrás de él. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una pantalla negra que titileo a la vida, sobresaltándolo por un instante.

—... el macaco japonés es el único primate que vive en el norte de la mayoría de las regiones de Japón. —La voz distante del televisor se hizo eco en la habitación llena de tensión.

—Ahora mira la televisión, Vegeta, y sé un buen chico. —Ella arrojó el control remoto sobre su escritorio y se volvió de nuevo hacia su madre con un estruendoso ceño fruncido.

—Mamá, mantente alejada de él, es peligroso —dijo Bulma molesta.

—Oh, pero parece que fuera un agradable muchacho. Ya veo por qué no has venido a cenar el último par de semanas, apuesto a que en verdad te agota. —La señora Briefs rio de una forma exagerada y varias personas se estremecieron. El rostro de Bulma se oscureció de carmesí a púrpura por las palabras de su madre y le lanzó una mirada entrecerrada al hombre en cuestión. Él estaba reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, examinando cada centímetro del dormitorio que su madre hacia parecer como si fuera la alcoba de Casanova. Su segundo nombre sin duda era vigor.

—... la tropa es dirigida por un macho alfa dominante, que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a la unidad.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención hacia su madre.

—No es así mamá. Es un prisionero aquí, él es un hombre muy malo.

La señora Briefs miró a su hija y su expresión vacía se desvaneció.

—Los hombres malos a menudo son los mejores amantes y si puedes domesticarlos, ellos se convierten en los más fieles esposos.

Bulma parpadeó ante su madre. No podría haber estado más sorprendida si la señora Briefs comenzaba a recitar la tabla periódica. La idea de que ella se casara con Vegeta era absurda, era inconcebible, ridícula. Una imposibilidad absoluta.

—Sabes, mamá, pienso en otras cosas además de casarme. Si quisiera un esposo me habría casado hace años con Yamcha. No estoy lista para establecerme todavía y no te hagas ilusiones con Vegeta tampoco. Un ogro sería un mejor yerno que él. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, se apartó de su madre molesta y comenzó a hurgar en su cajón por una aspirina.

—... la hembra de la especie es notablemente promiscua. Ella puede elegir para aparearse a varios machos diferentes en la misma temporada para luego proceder a ignorarlos en los años venideros. —Vegeta se volvió y miró a los monos marrones que correteaban por la pantalla grande mientras vigilaba a las dos mujeres que continuaban discutiendo.

—Oh, cariño, sabes que no vas a ser joven para siempre. Un día la fruta se seca y se cae de la vid, si sabes a lo que me refiero —gorgojeó la madre de Bulma.

—No, no estoy segura de hacerlo —le respondió.

—El matrimonio no es algo de lo que haya que escapar. Después de que estés casada, aún puedes disfrutar de una vida sexual sana. Solo míranos a tu padre y a mí, todavía nos ponemos húmedos y salvajes al menos cuatro noches a la semana. —La señora Briefs esponjó su cabellera y revisó su lápiz labial en la pequeña polvera que había sacado aparentemente de la nada. Bulma la miró en estado de shock mientras el labio de Vegeta se curvaba por el asco. La última cosa que quería imaginar era a esta mujer y al chiflado de cabello lavanda haciéndolo.

—Eso es repugnante. Llévense su ofensiva conversación a otro lugar, mujeres medio locas. —les dijo Vegeta con desdén.

Al parecer, Bulma sentía lo mismo, porque se dio una palmada en la frente y empezó gemir.

—Mamá. —Ella se lamentó—. ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a papá o algo así?

—Bueno, bueno, no seas tan melodramática, querida. La única razón por la que el joven y tú pelean tanto es porque tienes algo de frustración reprimida. Yo digo que te tomes un tiempo para liberarlo.

—... durante la temporada de apareamiento el primate macho se hará cada vez más agresivo al acercarse a las hembras.

Bulma se llevó a su madre por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, cariño, lo único que digo es que necesitas tener un buen y fuerte... —Vegeta no oyó el resto de las palabras de la mujer cabeza de chorlito, ya que la puerta se cerró detrás de las dos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se volvió de nuevo al desconcertante programa en la televisión.

—... las hembras alimentan a los bebés mientras los machos se quedan cerca cuidándolas y protegiendo a los jóvenes descendientes.

Él sacudió la cabeza, se alejó de la familia que aparecía en la televisión y eligió en su lugar continuar con su entrenamiento.

 

 

 

 


	6. Hijo de P…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.

 

**Capítulo Seis**

**Hijo De P…**

 

Vegeta observó con total indiferencia como un intruso merodeaba desapercibido en el laboratorio. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió fue consciente del ki del desconocido. Los científicos continuaron corriendo de aquí para allá, su valiosa investigación era mucho más importante que el huésped no invitado en medio de ellos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon al observar el comportamiento controlado del hombre y su dominio inconsciente del área. El cabello gris recortado y el uniforme lo marcaban como militar, lo que encendió el interés de Vegeta inmediatamente. La mirada férrea del sujeto recorrió a los científicos con desdén, antes de asentarse finalmente con una intensidad fría en él, quien permanecía inmóvil en el centro de su celda.

Los ojos del intruso se dilataron y sus labios se curvaron mientras marchaba hacia adelante, ignorando a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino, lo que finalmente le ganó la atención de los empleados de Bulma. Luego se detuvo frente a la jaula de Vegeta, sus labios se plegaron de nuevo por completo en un gruñido de ira cuando el reconocimiento surgió.

"Tú", siseó con furia apenas reprimida. Vegeta levantó una ceja hacia el militar enfurecido, sin preocuparse de lo que podría haber hecho para atraer su odio. Esa era la mirada que estaba acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de quienes se paraban delante de él. El odio y el miedo eran emociones que conocía muy bien.

"Tú eres uno de esos monstruos que bajaron y aniquilaron a la mitad de nuestras fuerzas armadas. Eres el bastardo que ordenó la muerte de mis hombres". Los puños del General se apretaron como duras rocas a los lados y escupió las palabras con los dientes apretados.

Los crueles labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una sonrisa de superioridad y disfrutó de la sensación de poder que le provocaron las palabras. Sólo él era capaz de traer tal vehemencia a la superficie de la más rígida de las personas. Era quien infundía el terror en los corazones de las masas. Era un destructor de planetas, no el cautivo de una débil bruja hecha mujer.

"Bueno, si tus guerreros no fueran tan extremadamente pobres aspirantes a miserables excusas de hombres, no estarían pudriéndose en sus tumbas ahora. Yo sólo estaba haciéndole un favor a tu planeta limpiando la reserva genética". Vegeta se burló, su satisfacción al provocarlo era visible en todos los matices de su cuerpo.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el sacrificio que esos hombres hicieron para proteger a su planeta?". El General sacudió su puño hacia Vegeta, la rabia se filtraba por cada poro.

"Hmm. Tienes razón. Si tuvieras algún sentido del honor te suicidarías por fallar tan terriblemente. Deja que alguien más tenga la oportunidad de ser aún más patético que tú". Vegeta rió, disfrutaba de cada minuto que pasaba.

Los ojos del militar se estrecharon y el odio se coció en su interior con una fuerza maliciosa. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que aún está vivo?". Giró la cabeza de un lado al otro y capturó el entorno lujoso de Vegeta junto a su actitud relajada.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante las preguntas del General, su mente ágil ya formaba un plan de fuga. "La mujer dice que es una prisión", hizo un ademán hacia la habitación, una sonrisa lobuna adornó sus rasgos duros. "Pero esta es la mejor prisión en la que he estado alguna vez". Se acercó al sillón reclinable y cogió el control remoto para revelar su televisor de pantalla plana de cincuenta y dos pulgadas que le costaría a una persona la mitad del salario anual. "Quiero decir, me podría ir en cualquier momento, pero ¿Por qué querría?. La mujer ve por todas mis necesidades". Los ojos negros de vegeta brillaron con una luz insinuante y el militar se atragantó de rabia.

"¿La mujer? ¿Te refieres a Bulma Briefs?", el hombre dijo en tono áspero con desprecio y Vegeta enseño sus dientes blancos en respuesta.

"Por supuesto. Ella es un sabroso trozo de culo y sabe como mantener a un hombre feliz mientras está bajo su fina atención". Él se estiró y volvió la espalda al militar enfurecido. "Sí, la vida es buena. No tengo que preocuparme por que alguien me encuentre o trate de castigarme por mis crímenes y cuando haya terminado, sólo tengo que matar a la mujer y volver a hacer lo que hacía antes". Giró de regreso, sus ojos infernales se cruzaron con los del General y una sonrisa maligna ensombreció su rostro. "Destruir el planeta".

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron antes de estrecharse con determinación. "¡Bastardo! No te saldrás con la tuya. Te detendré", siseó con seguridad.

Vegeta echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió de buena gana. "Oh, como me detuviste la última vez. Ese será un gran día. Tú y tus hombres no son más que perros a mis pies, encogiéndose de terror mientras los golpeo sin piedad. Tendría más desafío de un batallón de mujeres chillonas".

Los ojos del General se infiltraron de rojo ante la vista de la diversión de Vegeta y sus dientes se agrietaron cuando los molió por la frustración. El hombre alcanzó el panel de control a un lado de la pared, con la intención de desconectar el campo de fuerza para poder llegar al asesino que se encontraba protegido dentro del escudo. Los labios de vegeta se abrieron en una genuina sonrisa ante la visión y se preparó para saltar hacia la libertad que estaba a punto de presentarse.

"¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?", Bulma gritó y atravesó la habitación. Vegeta siseó furiosamente cuando ella empujó al hombre que escupía blasfemias lejos del panel.

"¡Voy a matar al hijo de puta!", el militar rugió con feroz intensidad, las venas sobresalían de su frente y su rostro estaba casi púrpura de la rabia mientras señalaba con un dedo en dirección a Vegeta. Bulma dio un paso atrás, casi chocó con el campo de fuerza y Vegeta respondió a su miedo con un gruñido audible. Los ojos grises del intruso atravesaron a Bulma, quien se puso rígida y endureció su resolución. Ella era Bulma Briefs y no se doblegaba ante nadie.

"General Lee, voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya de mi laboratorio. Esta es un área restringida". Dio un paso adelante con valentía para tomar el control de sus dominios con la facilidad de una reina. Con una inclinación sutil de la cabeza hizo un gesto a Asuka, que levantó el teléfono sin llamar la atención.

"¿Salir? Se atreve a darme órdenes. Alberga al criminal más buscado en el mundo ¿Y cree qué puede decirme qué hacer?. La cabeza de ese hombre tiene precio en todos los países, desde el Atlántico hasta el Pacífico. ¡Me lo entregará en este instante!", exigió irguiéndose con autoridad.

"No haré tal cosa, General. Este hombre es muy peligroso y no puedo permitir que algún tonto ignorante trate de llevárselo de estas habitaciones seguras". El malicioso sarcasmo de Bulma salió de su lengua, abofeteando al arrogante intruso en toda la cara. Por imposible que pareciera, el rostro del General se puso aún más rojo y farfulló entrecortado.

"¿Está llamando a los militares tontos?", dijo entre dientes.

"No, estoy llamándolo tonto a _usted_. No tiene idea de lo que es capaz Vegeta, ni tiene el conocimiento adecuado para encarcelarlo".

"Me lo entregará de inmediato. Es una orden".

"No". La palabra pesó diez toneladas, cayó en la habitación como una bala de cañón. El General Lee la miró sin comprender por un momento. Nadie lo desobedecía y menos una mujer. Ella tenía que aprender su lugar. Era el ejemplo perfecto de por que a las mujeres no debería permitírseles hacer nada más que cocinar, limpiar y criar hijos.

"¡Perra! Harás lo que digo en este instante". Dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente, Bulma apretó los puños a los lados y defendió su posición desafiante. Él alcanzó el panel de cierre de la puerta a su izquierda, pero Bulma lo empujó violentamente. La ira hervía dentro de ella y la sangre latía detrás de sus ojos, lo que los hacia ver con un toque rojo. Como se atrevía este servidor público impertinente a decirle que hacer. Era la mujer más rica del mundo y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y lo que quería era a Vegeta.

"Aléjese de él. Es mío. No le permitiré tenerlo", ella siseó. Ante sus propias palabras la rabia se evaporó dejando tras de sí una ola de consternación mortificante. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?. Detrás del General las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron para revelar al personal de seguridad. Bulma rápidamente recuperó la compostura y pinchó al hombre con una mirada helada.

"Usted va a tener que irse ahora, señor". Hizo un gesto hacia los guardias y ellos avanzaron. "Por favor, acompañen al General a la puerta. Él se retira".

El General Lee estrechó sus ojos color gris pizarra y cruzó miradas con ella. "Estaré de vuelta. Se va a arrepentir de esto, señorita Briefs". Su voto estaba mezclado con una amenaza y los puños de Bulma se apretaron en los pliegues de su saco de laboratorio. El General Lee se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un público atónito.

Bulma volvió sus helados ojos azules hacia Yamshita. "¿Qué demonios creías qué estabas haciendo, idiota?. Se supone que debías vigilarlo". El hombre se encogió lejos de su cólera y Vegeta rió disimuladamente. Era agradable ver su ira dirigida a alguien más, para variar. Su diversión sólo creció, mezclada con la semilla de la esperanza que se instaló en su estómago. La mirada calculadora de Vegeta analizó al General Lee mientras discutía con Bulma. Había visto a hombres así antes. Embriagados con su propio sentido del poder, que raras veces le daban a las consecuencias de sus acciones un pensamiento real. Vegeta no tenía ninguna duda de que el hombre estaría de vuelta y su visita no sería agradable. Para los habitantes de este planeta, por lo menos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

"Sólo le estaba dando un tour cuando dijo que tenía que visitar el baño de hombres. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que iba a escaparse?". Yamshita se ponía más pálido por minuto, la comprensión de su error era cada vez más clara.

"Idiota ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?. Van a volver y se llevarán a Vegeta". Yamshita abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Bulma. "Estás despedido. Limpia tu escritorio y sal de mi vista". Le dio la espalda al hombre, despidiéndolo de su presencia. Él le lanzó una fuerte mirada iracunda antes de abandonar el laboratorio, pero pasó inadvertido para Bulma que estaba yendo de un lado al otro frenéticamente.

Ella comenzó a morderse las uñas, un hábito que desarrollaba cuando estaba estresada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Ellos estarían de vuelta en cuestión de horas, un día a lo sumo. ¿Era posible mover Vegeta tan rápido? ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo, su empresa, su familia, su vida, sólo para salvar a un monstruo? ¿Podría hacer eso?. Se dejó caer en una silla y masajeó sus sienes por la desesperación.

Asuka se acercó a ella en silencio y le entregó un vaso con agua y dos aspirinas. Bulma levantó la vista hacia la simpática mujer. "¿Qué voy a hacer Asuka?".

"La única cosa que puede hacer. Entregarlo", la mujer respondió en voz baja. Bulma le devolvió una mirada afligida.

"N-no puedo hacer eso. En el mejor de los casos lo ejecutarán por sus crímenes. En el peor lo van a diseccionar". La voz de Bulma era frágil, líneas profundas se grabaron en su frente. Oyó un resoplido característico y miró a Vegeta. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa diabólica curvada en sus labios.

"Te preocupas demasiado mujer". Su voz era profunda con perversas promesas de destrucción. Bulma sintió que su pánico se multiplicaba por cien. Lo que él estaba planeando sólo podía significar una cosa.

El Armagedón.

El temor se instaló profundamente en la boca de su estómago y sintió las náuseas ascendiendo hasta inundarla. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía permitir que el gobierno sacara a Vegeta de su prisión. Los estragos que causaría serían devastadores para la humanidad. Rápidamente se levantó y dio la vuelta. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer en unas pocas horas.

Pasó el resto del día llamando a gente que le debía favores que nunca había cobrado. Habló con políticos de alto rango, ciudadanos influyentes, cualquier persona que creyera que podría ayudarla en su difícil situación, pero se encontró con una fuerte resistencia en todas partes hacia donde se volvía. Nadie quería estar involucrado con un hombre peligroso como Vegeta. Todos coincidieron en que la única solución era entregarlo a los militares. Ninguno parecía entender el poder que él era capaz de manejar, incluso después de ver la forma en que su compañero había destrozado al ejército sólo unos meses antes. Se negaron a creer que tal fuerza era posible y nadie le creyó cuando les dijo que únicamente ella podía mantenerlo enjaulado.

Sólo le quedaba una opción. Reubicarlo. Tenía que mover a Vegeta a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo. Un lugar que no estuviera conectado a la Corporación Cápsula de alguna manera y a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara también. Ella no sería capaz de custodiar a Vegeta ni habrían las instalaciones ni la mano de obra necesarias para defenderlo. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera vigilarlo veinticuatro horas al día y supiera lo peligroso que era para la sociedad. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Bulma se hundió en su asiento y trató desesperadamente de quitarse el dolor de cabeza que latía detrás de sus ojos. Sólo tenía una opción. Todos sus amigos guerreros habían ido a Namekusei. No quedaba nadie en la Tierra que realmente supiera lo que era Vegeta, además de ella y otra persona.

Milk.

Tomó un leve respiro de resolución y recogió sus cosas.

Bulma aterrizó su jet deslizador a unas yardas de distancia de la alegre casa, el nerviosismo revolvía su estómago. La puerta principal se abrió antes de que pudiera hacer todo el camino a través del patio y una mujer de cabello oscuro corrió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Se dio cuenta cuando le devolvió a Milk el abrazo de lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que hizo algo fuera de trabajar largas horas en su laboratorio.

Milk se apartó para sonreirle feliz a la mujer de cabello azul. Ella había estado atrapada en el bosque, sin nadie con quien hablar durante tanto tiempo que casi olvidó como decir hola.

"Bulma, estoy tan contenta de que te hayas detenido para visitarme. Parece como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que he visto a alguien", ella trinó feliz mientras conducía a su amiga a la casa.

Bulma sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. A pesar de que había estado ocupada con sus propios problemas debería haber tenido tiempo para al menos llamar a Milk. Los últimos años fueron aún más difíciles para la joven mujer, con la pérdida de su esposo, el secuestro de su hijo y ahora ellos salieron corriendo a otro planeta, dejándola sola una vez más.

"Lo siento Milk, debería haber llamado o venido antes". Bulma dejó que la llevara a la casa y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

"Sí, debiste hacerlo", Milk dijo bruscamente, pero una sonrisa suavizó rápidamente sus facciones. Cierto que ella era un dragón, pero más que nada era un juego que jugaba con sus amigos. Todo el mundo sabía que era suave en su interior. "No importa, estás aquí ahora. ¿Manzanilla?". Ella le ofreció a Bulma una taza de té relajante. Un simple vistazo a la mujer de cabello azul le contó una historia de estrés que no podía resolverse con sólo una taza de té, pero era un comienzo.

Bulma aceptó agradecida y permitió que el relajante sabor calme sus nervios. Milk se sentó frente a ella, sorbió su propio té, a la vez que observaba a la otra mujer con cuidado. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, cada una disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, antes de que Milk finalmente rompiera el ambiente.

"¿Entonces vas a decirme por qué viniste?", ella preguntó en voz baja, no era tonta y sabía que su amiga no estaba aquí para una visita social.

Bulma se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Milk ya sabía que tenía a Vegeta encarcelado en su laboratorio. De hecho, fue la única que no se opuso al arreglo. Ella se había contenido, mientras observaba en silencio como los guerreros de su grupo argumentaban que era cruel aprisionar al hombre y que deberían permitirle regresar al espacio.

Lentamente le reveló los acontecimientos de las últimas horas a su atenta amiga, antes de finalmente pedirle el favor que había venido buscando.

"Si construyo una jaula y lo transportó aquí, ¿vas a vigilarlo?. Te asegurarás de que se alimente y todo. No tienes que pasar tiempo con él, sólo cerciorarte de que no muera de hambre ni nada por el estilo". Se hizo el silencio en la sala y Bulma levantó la vista para ver los ojos negros entrecerrados de Milk atravesarla.

"No". La respuesta de una sola palabra destrozó el silencio y sorprendió a Bulma por un minuto. Su ceño se frunció y ella tomó una respiración profunda.

"¿Pero por qué?. Este es el último lugar en que alguien lo buscaría. No puedo dejarlo en ningún otro sitio y ambas sabemos que no podemos dejarlo suelto en el mundo", Bulma alegó con eficacia. Esta era su última esperanza. Si Milk decía que no, entonces no sabía que más hacer.

"Te dije que no Bulma. No voy a dejar a ese asesino en cualquier lugar cerca a mi casa". Milk recogió ambas tazas, las puso en el fregadero y le dio la espalda a su amiga. Bulma se levantó para dar un paso hacia adelante que la acercara a ella.

"Pero, ¿qué se supone qué debo hacer?. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo que encarcelarlo era lo mejor para todos".

Milk se volvió con la ira enrojeciendo sus mejillas. "¡No, nunca estuve de acuerdo con tal cosa!", ella respondió bruscamente. Bulma dejó caer su mano extendida y dio un paso atrás de la mujer enfurecida.

"Pero si estabas de acuerdo con los muchachos, ¿por qué no dijiste nada entonces?", Bulma preguntó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se formó entre sus ojos.

"Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo con Goku y los muchachos". Milk se alejó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó mirando ausentemente por la ventana los picos de las montañas a la distancia. Bulma frunció el ceño a su espalda, ahora completamente confundida.

"Bien, si no querías dejarlo ir ni tampoco encarcelarlo. ¿Qué querías qué hagamos con él?".

Milk guardó silencio durante largos minutos antes de contestar. Tomó una profunda respiración y suspiró tristemente. "Debiste haberlo matado". Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación y la atónita mirada de Bulma nunca abandonó su espalda.

"¿Qué?. Yo nunca podría hacer eso". Bulma se quedó boquiabierta con el aliento estrangulado en su garganta.

Milk se volvió hacia ella con furia, sus ojos chispeaban odio. "¿Por qué no?. Es un homicida, un asesino. Gracias a él nuestros amigos están muertos. Ten Shin Han, Chaoz". Se detuvo un instante para recalcarlo. "Yamcha". Bulma bajó los ojos lejos de la penetrante mirada de su amiga. El viejo dolor despertó de la mano con el odio que sintió alguna vez por Vegeta. ¿Ella todavía se sentía así?. O eso solo estaba escondido, esperando el momento oportuno para levantar su fea cabeza.

"Gracias a él, todo ese dolor ha sido puesto sobre nosotros". Milk dejó caer la cabeza y su cabello lacio y negro le cubrió el rostro. "Puesto en mí". Ella pronunció las últimas palabras en voz baja y por primera vez, Bulma pudo ver mechones de grises brillar en la masa de cabello negro de la joven.

Bulma sintió lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos y dio un paso adelante para reunirse con su amiga en un abrazo reconfortante. Milk había pasado por tanto, era egoísta de su parte pedirle que cuidara al mismo hombre que le causó tales sufrimientos. Ellas se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, cada una extrayendo fuerzas de la otra. Hablaron unas pocas palabras más antes de decirse finalmente adiós. Bulma se comprometió a visitarla más a menudo, pero las palabras eran vacías. Ambas sabían que habían elegido diferentes caminos. Ella albergaba a la única criatura en el universo que Milk aborrecía y su amistad se fracturó bajo la tensión.

Más tarde esa noche Bulma se preguntó de nuevo que hacer en su oscuro laboratorio, solamente iluminado por una luz parpadeante que emanaba de la celda de Vegeta. Estaba cansada y desilusionada por la capacidad de razonamiento de sus compañeros humanos. ¿Cómo podían cerrar los ojos ante alguien tan peligroso como él? ¿Cómo podían ignorarla cuándo les rogó que entendieran el peligro que presentaba para el mundo?. Observó hacia su habitación con curiosidad y lo encontró instalado en el cómodo sillón reclinable mirando fijamente la pantalla de televisión.

"Sabes que arruinarás tus ojos si ves la televisión en la oscuridad", lo reprendió con cansancio.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, las voces de la televisión iban a la deriva a través de la habitación.

"... Y Salmos 25: 8 dice que bueno y recto es el Señor, él enseñará a los pecadores el camino".

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron y su cabeza giró hacia la televisión, observó a un hombre que llevaba un traje de tres piezas y sudaba con profusión mientras gesticulaba animadamente ante las cámaras. Junto a él había una mujer de cabello voluminoso que agarraba lo que ella sólo pudo suponer era una mezcla entre un perro pequeño y una rata entre sus brazos flacos.

"¿Qué demonios estás viendo?".

"Lo que sea que tu atrasado planeta haga pasar como religión". Él la miró con altivez y tomó nota de su aspecto demacrado.

"No creo que ver a un evangelista en la televisión sea la forma correcta de aprender sobre la religión en la Tierra", murmuró con desagrado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Son falsos?".

"No", Bulma respondió de forma poco convincente. "Aunque tanta sombra de ojos azul y laca para el cabello debería ser ilegal". Miró a la mujer en la pantalla de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza de vergüenza.

"Hay una gran cantidad de diferentes religiones aquí. Ellos sólo representan un aspecto de eso".

"¿Qué clase de religiones?".

"Oh. No lo sé. Un montón". Bulma suspiró con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer en su silla, luego apoyó la cabeza pesadamente en una mano. No se dio cuenta que Vegeta apretó el botón de silencio del televisor y se acercó hasta el campo de fuerza.

"Bienaventurados los mansos, porque ellos heredarán la tierra". Las palabras habladas suavemente se arrastraron por su espina dorsal poniéndole los nervios de punta.

"¿Qué?". Bulma miró a Vegeta en estado de shock. "¿Qué has dicho Vegeta?". Sus fríos ojos oscuros la inmovilizaron en el lugar y sus rasgos impasibles le congelaron el alma.

"El malvado y corrupto recogerá tempestades". Su voz helada cayó sobre ella, marcándola. Sostuvieron sus miradas por largos minutos, la mente de Bulma corrió furiosamente por una solución al espeluznante comportamiento de Vegeta.

De pronto él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con diversión descarada. Bulma lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que hacer. Por último, él recuperó la compostura, le lanzó una mirada maligna y una sonrisa cruel adornó sus labios firmes.

"Que completa mentira de mierda. Cuando escape de aquí, te mostraré la furia de los cielos. Los únicos que heredarán esta bola de barro será una raza con suficiente crédito para comprarla en el mercado abierto". Él se rió de su expresión horrorizada y Bulma tragó convulsivamente, incapaz de confiar en su capacidad de hablar. Se apartó de su escritorio, sin apartar los ojos del depredador peligroso que le sonreía como si ella fuera una comida de cinco platos.

La sangre se le heló ante sus palabras y el corazón le dejó de latir. Él era un animal. Kamisama los salve si alguna vez se escapaba. Se dio la vuelta y huyó a través de las puertas del laboratorio con su malvada risa persiguiéndola por los corredores vacíos.

 

 

 


	7. Somos Lo Que Somos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, pero adoro a Vegeta, probablemente, para mi propio perjuicio.

 

**Capítulo Siete**

**Somos Lo Que Somos**

 

_Deberías haberlo matado._

Las palabras de Milk susurraban dentro de la mente de Bulma. Su visión se nubló mientras miraba fijamente los esparcidos micro chips y trozos de metal que estaban destinados a ser su salvación. Los observó con furiosa desesperanza, finalmente los barrió de su escritorio en un arrebato de frustración y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos cuando las piezas cayeron al suelo.

Se frotó los ojos fieramente con la manga para ahogar los sollozos de desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba en una situación que no podía controlar y lo odiaba. Se sentía abrumada por los sentimientos de impotencia y remordimiento.

Poco después de huir de la morada de Vegeta, se dio cuenta que su laboratorio estaba bajo vigilancia del gobierno. El General Lee no podía conseguir el permiso para trasladar a Vegeta todavía, pero estaba asegurándose de que ella no pudiera moverlo tampoco. Sin ningún otro recurso Bulma se retiró a los subniveles del laboratorio, donde su preciosa nave Isis estaba atracada.

Miró por la ventana y se sumergió en la vista de la suave curva de la proa y el brillo del metal de lo que descansaba en las abrazaderas del muelle. Quería perderse en sus fantasías de huir, dejar todo atrás y explorar nuevos planetas. Una gran parte de ella quería hacer exactamente eso, simplemente olvidar todo y correr, pero al final sabía que no llegaría muy lejos antes de que la culpa se la comiera viva.

Observó con tristeza las piezas esparcidas por el piso. Después de muchas horas de intensa reflexión había urdido la idea de crear un collar para Vegeta. Una banda gruesa alrededor de su cuello que agotaría su ki, dejándolo tan inofensivo como un humano normal. Una vez asegurado en su lugar sería imposible de retirar y no importaba a donde el ejército llevara a Vegeta, él no sería una amenaza para el mundo siempre y cuando lo usara. El plan era ingenioso, infalible, una obra de arte perfecta. Excepto por el hecho de que no tenía las piezas adecuadas para completar el trabajo y todo lo que utilizaba como sustituto fracasaba rotundamente. Tal vez en una semana se podría construir algo que fuera adecuado, pero por ahora a ella le faltaba suerte y tiempo.

Bulma echó un vistazo al reloj y sintió el peso del mundo ya que los segundos seguían corriendo. Su mirada vaciló, volvió la cabeza y se reenfocó en un nuevo objeto sentado en la esquina superior de su escritorio. El sonido se desvaneció y el tiempo se detuvo cuando ese objeto dominó su vista. Era un inolvidable recordatorio de sus deberes. Gradualmente se volvió consiente de un constante latido resonando en su cabeza, el único sonido en un mar de silencio. Ella exhaló lentamente a medida que este se hizo más claro y se dio cuenta de que era el fuerte tictac del reloj coincidiendo con el pesado ritmo de su corazón.

Así que esto era lo que se sentía ser responsable de otras personas. Bulma sintió un frío sudor perlar su frente y gotear por su cuello. Los helados dedos de la inevitabilidad le apretaron el corazón para recordarle que la inmortalidad era el dulce sueño de los tontos. No podía permitir que Vegeta se escapara y asesinara a la raza humana. Sus hermanos y hermanas, sus abuelos y niños, unidos entre sí por el lazo común de la humanidad. Todos eran sus familiares y él iba a destruirlos.

Lo peor de esto es que iba a reírse mientras lo hacía.

Ecos de la risa cruel de Vegeta rebotaron por su cabeza, mezclándose con los gritos de Milk, de pie sobre el cuerpo destrozado de su esposo. En la oscuridad de su mente, la voz instintiva de la supervivencia comenzó a susurrarle, ahogando su capacidad de razonar. El rostro de Yamcha se levantó y le suplicó salvarlos. Salvarlos a todos.

La puerta se abrió, Bulma parpadeó y volvió la atención a su asistente.

"Está de vuelta y trajo refuerzos", Asuka declaró con calma, como si ser invadidos por el ejército fuera un hecho cotidiano. Bulma asintió con serenidad, sus suaves rasgos eran impasibles.

"Estaré allí. Detén al General tanto tiempo como puedas". Asuka se retiró de la habitación y Bulma se levantó lentamente. Con una mano temblorosa alcanzó y cogió la pistola de dardos cargada con una dosis letal del suero. Lo guardó en su cinturón, en la parte baja de su espalda y deslizó su saco de laboratorio para cubrirlo. Miró por última vez a su amada nave antes de alejarse para salir de la habitación.

Bulma entró en el ruidoso laboratorio y las charlas del personal murieron a su entrada. Con una inclinación de su cabeza ellos salieron uno por uno, la noticia del desastre inminente ya había llegado a sus oídos. Tenían órdenes y se retiraron a lugares seguros en todo el laboratorio, a la espera de lo que podría ser el peor holocausto a sobrevenir en su alguna vez su precioso planeta.

Ella siguió adelante, con los ojos mirando fijamente a los de Vegeta. Él se puso de pie con arrogancia en el centro de la habitación, vestido con su uniforme completo, guantes blancos y botas incluidos. "¿Vas a una fiesta?", ella preguntó con sarcasmo. Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le sonrió como un gato que acababa de comerse a un canario y ahora se limpiaba los dientes con sus delicados huesos. Sin decir una palabra ella se acercó a un panel junto a la puerta, lo abrió con un movimiento de muñeca y empezó a apretar botones en un patrón aleatorio. Un ligero silbido se oyó en la celda de Vegeta y él levantó una ceja cuestionadora hacia las salidas de aire de su habitación.

Bulma se colocó delante del campo de fuerza, con el rostro pálido y tenso. "He corregido el error que cometí con tu última celda. Construí un mecanismo en el sistema de filtración de oxígeno que libera gas somnífero en el aire cuando se activa el comando apropiado. Estarás dormido en cinco minutos". Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con calma, pero un temblor sutil sacudió su cuerpo.

La cabeza de Vegeta dio la vuelta para mirarla lleno de despiadado odio hacia su corazón. "Apágalo ahora perra", dijo entre dientes con vehemencia. Ella sacudió la cabeza en silencio y observó como él abandonaba su puesto en el centro de la habitación con el fin de examinar los conductos de ventilación. Gruñó con furia cuando se dio cuenta que no había manera de desconectarlos o evitar respirar el veneno que lentamente estaba saturando el aire.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el campo de fuerza con una amenaza mortal. "No importa. Me despertaré tarde o temprano". Su voz era una promesa de venganza. La libertad estaba a sólo un latido de distancia. El Gobierno de la mujer tontamente lo llevaría a una prisión segura y cuando se despertara todo el mundo pagaría por la humillación que había sufrido en sus manos. Algo apareció en los ojos por lo general brillantes de Bulma. Un toque de oscuridad, una sombra creciente que causó que a él se le retuerzan los intestinos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Él la vio sacar algo de detrás de su espalda, pero la caída del saco blanco protegió el objeto. Se escucharon algunos suaves ticks cuando ajustó algo en su mano, pero él se distrajo de sus movimientos en el momento que su suave voz ahogó el silbido del sistema de filtración.

"Cuando era una niña, solía jugar a que era la Reina del Mundo. Iba a curar las enfermedades e inventar la poción de la eterna juventud. Iba a ser la más bella, la más inteligente reina que alguna vez existió y todo el mundo me amaría". Su dulce tono se apoderó de él, pinchándole la piel con invisibles agujas de terror.

"Ahí está tu problema mujer. Piensas en pequeño. ¿Por qué ser la Reina del Mundo cuando puedes ser la Reina del Universo?". Vegeta miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro a la rejilla de ventilación, antes de volver la vista hacia la esbelta espalda de Bulma. Algo andaba mal. ¿Ella mintió? ¿No era gas somnífero lo que liberaba, sino veneno?. Él se acercó demasiado al campo de fuerza alejándose lo más posible del aire infectado del ducto. "Además ese tipo de enfoque tierno para dominar el mundo habría terminado en un fracaso. La gente sólo obedece a lo que le teme y desprecian lo que creen que aman".

Bulma se encogió de hombros, los ojos se le empañaron mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el arma en sus manos, las palabras de Vegeta sólo reforzaron su determinación. Ella compulsivamente revisó el cargador por segunda vez y observó el dardo que llevaba el suero letal. Había cuidado de Vegeta el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo mataría y no tenía dudas en su mente que la droga sería más que efectiva.

"Crecí con el tiempo, pero nunca olvidé completamente mis sueños. Una parte de mí todavía quiere un campo de verano con fresas o tal vez aun estoy esperando a que mi príncipe me lleve lejos en un caballo blanco". Las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y la voz se le quebró bajo la tensión. Vegeta que había perdido interés en sus meandros sin sentido y estaba mirando a la ofensiva rejilla de ventilación de nuevo, se enderezó ante el sonido.

Cuando ella se volvió, él la recorrió con los ojos y capturó las blancas franjas alrededor de su boca junto a las piscinas de sombra en sus ojos. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas y cerrada herméticamente en su mano derecha había una brillante pistola de metal. El corazón de Vegeta dio un vuelco ante la visión, sus ojos negros carbón se quedaron mirando fijamente a los suyos azules.

"¿Qué haces, mujer?", preguntó bruscamente con evidente incredulidad en su tono. Esta pequeña humana había tenido las agallas de predicarle acerca de los pecados del asesinato, sin embargo todo el tiempo albergaba la capacidad de matar en su corazón. Peor, ella planeaba asesinarlo mientras dormía bajo el hechizo del gas, legándole una muerte cobarde y no el honor de morir en una batalla. ¿Realmente pensaba que tenía la fortaleza para matarlo?. Era obvio por la forma en que estaba temblando que apenas podía estar de pie por sus propios medios. Su cuerpo se relajó y le sonrió como un lobo, seguro de que se rompería. "No lo harás. Eres demasiado débil".

El brillante marfil de sus colmillos destellaron bajo la luz y Bulma no pudo reprimir sus escalofríos. La bilis se levantó, amenazando con estrangularla y cerró los dientes, tragando hacia abajo. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malvado, Vegeta? ¿Por qué eres tan monstruoso?". Las tensas palabras que ella escupió entre dientes le borraron la sonrisa y su natural tono mordaz regresó. Él se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta y cruzó los brazos y los tobillos en una falsa proyección de indiferencia. Sus ojos contaban una historia muy diferente mientras la examinaba con una mirada depredadora.

"Soy lo que soy". Las palabras eran oscuras con la certeza de indecibles verdades universales. No se puede cambiar lo que eres, no importa cuanto alguien más quiera que seas diferente.

"¿Pero por qué?". Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como una catarata derramándose de un pozo sin fondo de tristeza. Ella lo miró con tanto anhelo, como si él tuviera las respuestas que harían que su mundo se vuelva a componer. Como si pudiendo entender sus motivos, entonces podría comprenderlo, pero aun así nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, porque no podía concebir el tormento que era su vida. De todo lo que aprendió de los libros y las grandes invenciones, ella nunca había experimentado la vida como él la conoció y nunca lo haría.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros al apartar la mirada de la emoción sin control que brillaba en los ojos de Bulma. "No sé". Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de televisión y repitió algo que había oído en la oscuridad de la noche mientras se sentaba solo, encerrado en su celda. "Soy un producto de mi entorno supongo". Él le devolvió la mirada con ira ardiente resplandeciendo en sus ojos. "Tú eres la genio. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?".

Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados y derramó más lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza de lado a lado, incapaz de digerir el odio y la animosidad que él le dirigía. Esas palabras no hicieron nada para satisfacerla ni para disminuir el tormento de su alma. "¿Qué pudiste haber visto para convertirte en esta cosa aborrecible? Esta cosa horrenda".

Él resopló ante ella y su labio se curvó con asco. Apartó la mirada para concentrar su atención en la rejilla de ventilación. Podía oler una pizca del gas en el aire y ahora sabía que era sólo cuestión de minutos antes de quedar indefenso ante la mujer. "No es sólo lo que he visto, sino lo que he hecho. Toda mi vida es un infierno en el que sólo los más fuertes pueden sobrevivir. Algo que una criatura débil y protegida como tú nunca podría entender".

Bulma miró sus pies, una voz irracional en el fondo de su mente se preguntó por que optó por usar tacones hoy en lugar de prácticas zapatillas. "¿Así que eres un monstruo porque has tenido una vida dura?. Mucha gente la tiene difícil".

La ira se disparó a través de Vegeta ante esas palabras, se movió rápidamente de su postura relajada y gruñó con furia mal contenida. Como se atrevía a menospreciar sus sacrificios bajo las órdenes su amo lagarto. Los sacrificios de su pueblo. "Freezer ...", empezó antes de cortarse a sí mismo abruptamente. ¿Por qué, de repente, por primera vez en su vida estaba tentado a excusarse por su comportamiento. Él era un hijo de puta y estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Disfrutaba aniquilar mundos y exterminar razas enteras. Eso es lo que hacía. Purgaba planetas y era condenadamente bueno en eso. "Soy un asesino y lo recordarás cuando destroce tu mundo. Tal vez te dejaré para el final y así puedas ver la ruina humeante que dejaré detrás. No has vivido hasta que sientes el olor a carne quemada en el viento". Él ronroneó con perverso placer al ver su piel volverse más pálida y sus lágrimas formar ríos.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza en su mano y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo. "No voy a dejar que lo hagas ¿Me oyes?. No dejaré que suceda, no cuando puedo detenerlo". Ahogó sus sollozos y abrazó la pistola cerca de su cuerpo. Demasiado tarde, Vegeta se dio cuenta de su error y se reprendió a sí mismo por permitir que su lengua desenfrenada saque lo mejor de él una vez más. Desesperado, se apresuró a reparar el daño que había causado con sus irreflexivas palabras. Si ella no iba a matarlo antes, sin duda lo haría ahora.

"No seas tonta. No eres una asesina. Querías ser Reina del Mundo, ¿recuerdas?". Vegeta hizo una mueca al escuchar sus propias palabras y luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ella sólo siguió sollozando, luego le dio la espalda una vez más. Vegeta tragó saliva ya que sus pulmones empezaron a arder por el aire venenoso que seguía avanzando hacia él. La urgencia lo corroía y aumentó el pavor que lentamente lo envolvió.

Se inclinó más cerca del campo de fuerza, su malvada voz bajó a un tono ronco mientras convencía a la mujer frente a él. "No me digas que quieres ser como yo. Un asesino. ¿Sabe lo que se siente ver cómo se drena la vida de los ojos de alguien? ¿Oír sus gritos resonando alrededor tuyo mucho después de qué ha muerto? ¿Quieres qué la última cosa que veas antes de dormirte sea mi laxo rostro por la muerte, y que sea lo primero que veas cuándo te despiertes? ¿Quieres visitar mi tumba entre las horas de vigilia, cuándo tu mente vaga a través del reino de los sueños?".

Los sollozos de Bulma se hicieron más desgraciados y su cuerpo se sacudió bajo el ataque. Las palabras se entretejieron en torno a ella, envolviéndola fuertemente en un abrazo de culpa. Sabía que decía la verdad. Él llegó dentro de su mente y le arrancó las palabras. Ella nunca sería capaz de mirarse al espejo de nuevo y el remordimiento la sofocaría con su empalagoso espesor. Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era un pequeño precio a pagar para preservar a su planeta. Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción.

"Y estaré allí, perra". Su apodo para ella la golpeó con fuerza. Como odiaba ese nombre, y sin embargo, cada vez que él lo decía sentía algo aletear muy dentro. No era la palabra tanto como el tono. Una caricia controlada de afecto que escondía una violencia subyacente de pasión que no podía ser negada. "Yo estaré en tus sueños cada noche, recordándote tus crímenes. No serás capaz de soportar la culpa. Eres demasiado endeble, demasiado débil. No podrás sobrevivir". Su convicción resonó en toda la habitación, golpeando duramente a Bulma. Ella se secó las lágrimas, enderezó su columna vertebral doblada e inhaló mientras se volvía hacia él.

Vegeta miró hacia la oscuridad arremolinándose en esos ojos y la mano se le cerró en un puño. Podía ver su derrota en el ocaso de las sombras y el sudor frío rodó por su nuca. "Debe ser hecho". Las simples palabras de Bulma subrayaron su destino y su cabeza giró mientras el veneno se filtraba en sus células. Él se deslizó por el portal y cayó de rodillas ante el escudo.

"Perra", susurró una última vez. No era una palabra de súplica, sino una palabra de respeto. Ella se enfrentaría a su propio demonio y seguiría siendo fuerte. A pesar de toda su fragilidad, tenía el corazón de un luchador.

"Descansa Vegeta", Bulma le susurró nuevamente mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él y el conocimiento de que no despertaría lo acompañaba hacia el abismo.

 

 

 


	8. Danza Con El Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ sin embargo mis sueños de mantener a Vegeta desnudo y encadenado a mi cama son todos míos.

  

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Danza Con El Diablo**

 

La primera sensación que Bulma notó fue el dolor sordo que se irradiaba de su cuero cabelludo y que viajaba como una legión de hormigas ardientes hasta su mandíbula. Podía sentir el aguijón de las baldosas frías por debajo de su mejilla y la frialdad gélida penetrando hasta la médula de sus huesos. A la distancia, distorsionado por la niebla blanca que la rodeaba, oyó un gemido ahogado de terror.

Su frente se arrugó en confusión e hizo una mueca ante el dolor que el movimiento le trajo. Bulma se esforzó por obtener una explicación de por que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con la madre de todos los dolores de cabeza arrasando a través de su cráneo completamente dañado, pero su memoria estaba frustrantemente acribillada de agujeros negros. Cuando se levantó a la superficie de la conciencia, punzadas de inquietud la inundaron, instándola a bajar de nuevo al refugio de los sueños.

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su instinto lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de acero del General Lee. Lo miró con sorpresa, incapaz de comprender por que estaba tumbado en el suelo helado con ella. Poco a poco, el terror se deslizó por las esquinas de su cerebro y se agazapó en la oscuridad, para gruñir una amenaza que llenó su alma con desgarradora desesperación. Los ojos grises de General Lee la miraban sin ver por debajo de una delgada película lechosa que se extendía encima de sus córneas con inevitable lentitud. Una lágrima de sangre estancada en la esquina de un ojo se deslizó a la punta de la nariz, antes de caer sobre un creciente lago carmesí cada vez mayor que rodeaba a Bulma y que saturaba su saco blanco de laboratorio. El líquido escarlata utilizó la pureza sin mancha de la chaqueta como un lienzo para pintar un retrato de depravación y horror. La cara del General Lee estaba grabada con una máscara de incredulidad al ser testigo de su propia muerte a manos de un asesino despiadado, que no conocía ni la piedad ni el remordimiento.

De repente los recuerdos impactaron en Bulma dejándola sin aliento. Había estado de pie sobre Vegeta mientras él se arrodillaba ante ella, a punto de sucumbir al gas que llenaba su habitación. En ese momento, el General Lee irrumpió en el laboratorio y caminó a través de la habitación como un Dios vengativo. Ella dio un paso delante de él, con los brazos abiertos, en un intento por detenerlo, pero el hombre la apartó sin esfuerzo. Se había aferrado a su brazo para tirarlo lejos de la cerradura, consciente todo el tiempo de los empecinados ojos de Vegeta viendo la escena, a unos segundos de perder la conciencia.

El General la rodeó sin palabras, levantó la culata de su arma y la derribó sobre su sien en un despiadado intento por silenciar sus gritos de protesta. La cabeza le explotó en un estallido de deslumbrante luz y agonía en el momento que volaba hacia atrás sobre el campo de fuerza sólo para rebotar con un chisporroteo de cabello quemado. Ella colapsó sin fuerzas en el suelo y mientras se deslizaba hacia la oscuridad, oyó el gruñido de un peligroso animal salvaje reverberar en toda la habitación.

Bulma se estremeció cuando dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. No quería levantar la cabeza y examinar la destrucción que sabía la esperaba. Quería volver a caer en el letargo sin dolor que traía consigo la dicha de la ignorancia. Un suave gemido femenino invadió sus sentidos de nuevo y el miedo se disparó a través de ella. Por mucho que quisiera cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta, no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades. ¿Quién estaba llorando? ¿Quién más estaba herido a causa de su fracaso?.

Con cuidado, para no sacudir su ya palpitante cabeza, Bulma levantó los ojos para ver la habitación. Era un desastre completo. Los escritorios estaban volcados, los papeles estaban esparcidos al azar por el suelo y marcas negras calcinaban las paredes. Una lámpara de techo que colgaba de un extremo se balanceaba ligeramente, crujiendo y gimiendo como si sufriera. Su cordón de electricidad siseaba y soltaba chispas a su paso contra las baldosas del piso como las chasqueantes mandíbulas de una serpiente venenosa. Los cuerpos de los hombres que el General había llevado consigo yacían retorcidos y rotos en el suelo, cubiertos con los casquillos de sus fusiles que contaminaban el piso alrededor de ellos.

Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a la única criatura capaz de causar toda esta destrucción. Toda esta locura. Vegeta estaba inmóvil en el centro de la sala, frente a un silencioso contingente de su equipo de seguridad que estaba apuntándole desde la puerta. Ellos estaban armados con pistolas cargadas con su suero, la única cosa que podía detenerlo ahora. Asuka había acompañado al General al laboratorio, lo trató de detener el mayor tiempo posible, pero ahora estaba de pie dentro de la poderosa jaula en los brazos de Vegeta quien la mantenía entre él y los guardias armados. Era evidente por la postura defensiva de Vegeta que desconfiaba de sus armas y era más que probable que estaba decidiendo si había recuperado la suficiente fuerza para escabullirse ileso.

Asuka sollozaba continuamente, pero se mantenía de pie con poca ayuda de él. De hecho, ella se mantenía a sí misma lo más lejos posible del hombre, mientras intentaba sin éxito reducirse de tamaño. Bulma miró en torno suyo y sus ojos se posaron en el objeto tanto de su salvación como de su condenación. Extendió sigilosamente una mano temblorosa, vigiló cualquier señal de que Vegeta se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba despierta y tiró del arma más cerca.

Tragó saliva cuando bajó la mirada hacia el arma. Sólo tenía un disparo y si fallaba por completo todo el planeta ardería por su error. Su visión vaciló al sentir una oleada de mareo arrastrarse sobre ella. Sabía que probablemente tenía una conmoción cerebral, que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Silenciosamente, quitó el dardo mortal del cargador y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Si conseguía acercarse lo suficiente podría inyectarle el suero de forma manual, lo que eliminaría los errores de una mala puntería.

Se frotó fuertemente la manga sobre los ojos y la tela blanca se manchó de rojo por la sangre en su sien. Dijo una oración en silencio, antes de deslizar el dardo por la manga de su abrigo y empujarse a sí misma sobre las rodillas. Todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta de inmediato de su movimiento. El personal de vigilancia le gritó que rodeara hacia la salida, pero Vegeta simplemente ladeó la cabeza para poder observarla sin apartar los ojos de los hombres. Asuka empezó a sollozar entrecortadamente y Bulma sintió una punzada de culpa por permitir que esta situación aconteciera. Ella debería haberse movido más rápido y ejecutado a Vegeta mientras tenía la oportunidad, pero en lugar de eso se había revolcado en su propio miedo y dudas sobre matar a otro ser vivo.

Bulma dio un paso vacilante y se dio cuenta tardíamente de cuan herida estaba en realidad. Le tomó un momento aclarar su visión antes de dar otro paso inestable. En lugar de avanzar hacia la salida se tambaleó en dirección de Vegeta, haciéndolo dar un cuarto de vuelta para que pudiera hacerle frente y a los guardias al mismo tiempo. Ella oyó un murmullo de risas en el fondo de su mente ante el pensamiento de que tenía la precausión de no darle la espalda.

Se detuvo a pocos pies de él, sabía que nunca conseguiría acercársele mientras se sintiera amenazado. Se volvió hacia su personal de seguridad, erguida tan majestuosamente como era posible en su estado roto, tratando desesperadamente de proyectar su autoridad natural.

"Déjennos". Su voz era apagada y ella frunció el ceño ante el tono agudo. Los hombres cambiaron de postura, pero no bajaron las armas ni quitaron los ojos de Vegeta.

"Señorita Briefs ...", el jefe de seguridad comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Dije déjennos", exigió con un tono más estridente destinado a ser obedecida.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señorita Briefs", el jefe de seguridad protestó. Parecía incómodo al pronunciar las palabras, pero se mantuvo inquebrantable. Él sabía que estaba en peligro de perder su trabajo, pero era su deber de proteger este laboratorio junto a sus empleados, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Bulma apretó los dientes y miró con furia al hombre. "Tanaka, hará lo que yo diga. Se te necesita en otro lugar". Esas palabras estaban destinadas a recordarle el plan de ataque si Vegeta alguna vez se escapaba del laboratorio. Ellos tenían que replegarse y establecerse en varios puntos de control a lo largo de los pasillos y emboscar a Vegeta mientras pasaba. Su esperanza era incapacitarlo antes de que llegara a la superficie y comenzara su objetivo de aniquilar el planeta. "No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control aquí".

Las palabras debieron alcanzarlo, porque vaciló y por primera vez volvió su mirada hacia ella. Él se estremeció ante su aspecto sangriento, pero vio la convicción en sus ojos. Tanaka sabía que su superior se sacrificaría a sí misma, antes que cualquier otro en la búsqueda de tener a Vegeta bajo control. Habían discutido este mismo escenario muchas veces y siempre Bulma había insistido en que se le diera la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Vegeta primero. Todos coincidieron en que ella era la única persona que tenía una oportunidad de acercarse a él con éxito, incluso si eso significaba su muerte. Lentamente, Tanaka bajó el arma y agachó la cabeza con respeto y admiración. Bulma era realmente valiente y echaría de menos su presencia si él sobrevivía a este holocausto.

Ante las palabras los guardias se retiraron de la sala pero sus armas apuntaron hacia él hasta que la puerta se cerró. Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon mientras observaba la escena desplegarse, casi se había olvidado del paquete que tenía en los brazos. Sus labios se curvaron cuando observó a la mujer que sólo minutos antes iba a asesinarlo sin piedad en el momento que dormía, parada a sólo unos pocos pies de distancia, sin ninguna barrera protegiéndola.

"Bueno ¿Acaso no es esto muy íntimo?", él se mofó y miró a Bulma con cautela. Conocía a la mujer el tiempo suficiente como para saber que estaba tramando algo, pero no sabía qué. Buscó furtivamente el arma en la habitación y la encontró tirada por el cuerpo del General. Le resultaba difícil de creer que la mujer pudiera olvidarla en un momento como este, pero tal vez estaba más extenuada de lo que aparentaba.

"Podría serlo". Bulma miró deliberadamente a Asuka y Vegeta echó un vistazo a la mujer atrapada en sus brazos. Su cara estaba roja por las lágrimas y sus amplios ojos esperanzados observaban cada movimiento de Bulma. Era obvio por su expresión facial que ella espera que la mujer la salvara. La mano de Vegeta se apretó alrededor de la garganta de Asuka y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no forcejeó. Bulma dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero los fríos ojos de Vegeta la detuvieron.

"Déjala ir", Bulma exigió con suavidad y Vegeta le sonrió lobunamente. Vio el destello de alarma en los ojos de la mujer y lo disfrutó. Era su turno de tener el control, de tener el poder, e iba a castigarla por sus pecados contra él.

"¿Por qué debería?". Su tono de voz era tan suave como el de ella, pero tenía un toque subyacente de amenaza. Era un gato jugando con un ratón antes destrozarlo con sus garras.

"Así podríamos estar solos". Bulma miró a los ojos de ónice, el miedo y el dolor palpitaban en su cabeza, haciendo eco en sus oídos, pero se negó a apartar la mirada de lo que más temía. Su asesino. Su verdugo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y él se puso rígido. "Tú quieres estar a solas conmigo. ¿No es así?".

Las fosas nasales de Vegeta se abrieron para tomar el aroma de la sangre recién derramada junto al terror que la impregnaba, y era casi tan irresistible como el aroma natural de Bulma. Su chaqueta estaba empapada con la sangre del General y la suya propia fluía por la herida en su sien, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro como una máscara escarlata. El cabello azul caía seductoramente por su espalda con las puntas teñidas de oscuro por la sangre derramada. Ella parecía una Diosa salvaje, decidida a beber la sangre de sus enemigos, mientras sometía a sus amantes no dispuestos. Él apretó su agarre en el cuello de Asuka y la levantó sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies, lo que la hizo retorcerse debajo de su mano y gimió hacia ella para salvarla. Bulma entró en pánico, dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero el gruñido de Vegeta se le anticipó.

"Fácilmente puedo solucionar este problema", dijo entre dientes con una promesa mortal y Bulma tragó saliva. Las manos se le cerraron por reflejo ante la necesidad de extenderlas y tirar de Asuka lejos de las garras de Vegeta.

"Tú no quieres matarla Vegeta", Bulma susurró en voz baja, atreviéndose a dar otro pequeño paso hacia el letal guerrero.

"¿Así?". Él luchó contra la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta por las payasadas de la mujer. Ella luchaba tan duro por recuperar el control de la situación, cuando no era más que una ilusión. Esta escena se representaría exactamente como él quería y además tendría la venganza por la que estaba sediento. "¿Y qué, dime por favor, es exactamente lo que quiero?".

Bulma se estremeció ante sus palabras y apartó la mirada de sus negros ojos pecaminosos, miró a Asuka un momento antes de recuperar el valor. Sus claros ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo y con una convicción que no sentía pronunció su condenación.

"A mí". Sabía en su corazón que Vegeta sólo estaba jugando con ella. Estaba íntimamente familiarizada con sus objetivos mientras él había padecido bajo su cuidado. Matarla dolorosamente, destruir el planeta y, finalmente, escapar a Namekusei. Si era inteligente podía cambiar el orden de esos objetivos a su favor, pero el riesgo era de enormes proporciones.

Vegeta sintió algo golpearlo fuerte con sus palabras, que despertó un deseo profundamente arraigado dentro de su malvado corazón. Había algo satisfactorio en la aceptación de su destino. Ella se estaba ofreciendo a él, de buen grado, de manera abierta y no pudo detener el calor que se disparó a través suyo mientras la miraba.

"¿Por qué no puedo tenerlas a ambas?". Sus palabras aterciopeladas fueron una caricia oscura, que se movía más allá de esta esfera hacia su propia realidad donde las palabras reinaban. Asuka se secó las lágrimas y los observó de cerca, la confusión se grababa en sus rasgos. Parecía que a pesar de que estaban hablando de ella, se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando una chispa de ira se encendió en los ojos de Bulma. Se inclinó más cerca de Asuka y olió su piel sin nunca romper el contacto visual con la mujer. Bulma sintió algo oscuro y peligroso moviéndose dentro de ella mientras observaba a Vegeta inhalar el suave aroma de Asuka. No podía nombrar la emoción, pero la ira que la siguió fue intensa.

"Ella no significa nada para ti. No tiene nada que ver con tu encarcelamiento. Fui yo quien te enjauló". Su voz se dejó caer a un susurro astuto y entrecerró los ojos con malicia. "Fui yo quien te derrotó". Ella vio el destello de ira en los ojos de Vegeta ante el cruel recordatorio, dio el último paso hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre ellos y colocó una delicada mano en su antebrazo. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica ante el contacto, pero se esforzaron por ocultarlo del otro. Ella se inclinó hacia él y susurró en su oído sensible. "Es a mí a quien quieres matar", dijo para atraerlo con una invitación sedosa.

Vegeta empujó Asuka lejos con furia, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección mientras ella se precipitaba de la habitación. Era indiferente a su escape, sabía que yacería muerta como todos los demás en cuestión de minutos de todos modos. Su verdadera presa estaba sólo a un latido de distancia. Su mano voló, rodeó la delicada garganta de Bulma y la acercó. Levantó la otra para calentar una bola de ki índigo en su palma. Él observó como la luz azul bailaba a través de los rasgos de porcelana de Bulma, encendiéndole la piel a un tono rosado. Las sombras se arremolinaban en sus amplios ojos azul zafiro, que estaban bordeados por espesas pestañas verde azulado. Ella no se echó hacia atrás y sostuvo la mirada con valentía. En su corazón, oró para que él no quisiera acabar con ella tan pronto, que toda la ira en su contra clamara por una lenta y premeditada satisfacción.

Él soltó la bola, la lanzó a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza y desplazó su cabello verde azulado en un torbellino de calor. Ella se estremeció cuando explotó contra la puerta y fundió el mecanismo de bloqueo en el lugar, destruyendo su única esperanza de escapar.

"Bien, ahora solo somos tú y yo. Justo como querías". Él sonaba como si le hubiera concedido su mayor anhelo en lugar de cumplir su deseo de muerte. Vegeta pasó rozando la áspera yema de su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Bulma que temblaba. Nunca, en todos sus viajes, había sentido algo tan increíblemente suave como ese labio de pétalo de rosa. El corazón de Bulma palpitó y su boca se secó de miedo. Ella había salvado con éxito la vida de Asuka, pero ahora. ¿Podría salvarse a sí misma junto a toda la población del planeta, mientras estaba allí?. Sin darse cuenta, su lengua salió como un dardo para alisarse el labio y parpadeó ligeramente contra el pulgar de Vegeta. Sus ardientes ojos capturaron los suyos, ella tragó saliva fuerte mientras la aprehensión la inundaba, el abismo sin fondo de los pozos ónix solamente multiplicaron su temor.

Un rayo golpeó a Vegeta. Se originó en la yema de su dedo pulgar, serpenteó por su musculoso brazo y le apretó el pecho hasta que no pudo respirar. El placer corrió a través de él, encendiendo sus venas y capilares con fuego líquido, quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Su rostro se oscureció por el deseo y supo que tenía que ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo ante el toque inocente. No era lujuria. Él nunca ocultó su lascivia por ella. Era su poder. Su control sobre ella. Pero había algo más, moviéndose y respirando justo debajo de la capa de anhelo. Algo en última instancia peligroso.

Él le dio la vuelta en sus brazos, para mantenerla de la misma forma en que tuvo a Asuka. La ajustó estrechamente contra su cuerpo y las suaves curvas de Bulma se fundieron contra su marco duro. La sangre húmeda de su saco le empapó la armadura, resbalando contra su piel. El olor ácido de los cuerpos carbonizados y la espesa sangre metálica en el aire llamó al cruel demonio que residía debajo de su piel. La mano de Vegeta descansó ligeramente por encima de la clavícula de Bulma y el ascenso y la caída de sus senos le presionaron la palma. Él se inclinó hacia ella e inhaló profundamente. Sus agudos sentidos descifraron el exclusivo aroma característico su sangre, que era mucho más seductor que cualquiera que jamás había olido antes.

Cuando el General Lee la golpeó sintió una insoportable rabia, incluso en su estado drogado. La ira nació porque otro hombre se atrevió a atacar lo que él había reclamado como su presa. Nada le pasaría a la mujer a menos que considerara que así sea. Si quería que fuera golpeada por otro, entonces sería porque lo ordenó, no porque otro pensara que tenía el derecho de poner una mano sobre ella. Debido a su imprudencia el General murió primero, gritando de miedo ante el sanguinario demonio que había puesto sin saberlo en libertad.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, perra?", susurró las palabras en su oído y pudo oírla respirar y hacer un nudo en su garganta al escuchar el tono sugerente. Vegeta se inclinó más cerca, su lengua aterciopelada se lanzó hacia afuera y lamió la sangre que cubría la mejilla de Bulma. El sabor era exactamente como se lo imaginaba. Suave con un toque de especias, como un buen vino destilado sólo para él. El sabor era intoxicante y quería probarla más, devorarla mientras ella desangraba su fuerza vital para él. Años de esclavitud bajo Freezer le habían enseñado que la posesión era la sumisión total a su amo y el pensamiento de poseer a la bruja de cabello azul que le causó tanta humillación hizo cantar a su propia sangre. Saboreó el estremecimiento que fluía a través de su cuerpo y fuerte lujuria penetrante se despertó dentro de su ingle. Presionó su sólida erección contra la suave curva de la cadera de Bulma y se complació con otra degustación de su néctar carmesí.

Ella sintió húmedo calor disparándose a través de su cuerpo por la dura virilidad sobresaliente de Vegeta contra sus muslos. Su mente dejó de funcionar presa del pánico y todos sus planes para sobrevivir salieron volando por la ventana. La sensación de su lengua en su cuello, despertó una respuesta primaria en ella que nunca antes había sentido. Toda la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas, ensartando cada terminación nerviosa provocaron una tensión que se convirtió en pasión oscura con facilidad, pero el temor se mantuvo justo por debajo de la superficie. Sus instintos de lucha o huida todavía clamaban en voz alta, incluso mientras el deseo nadaba a través de sus venas. Rápidamente, recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta. No podía permitir que esto se saliera de control o terminaría muerta en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras su planeta era devastado.

Se apoyó en él y se frotó tentadoramente contra su dureza. Ella sintió la aceptación a su invitación e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, revelando más de la pálida suavidad de su cuello expuesto. Él deslizó ávidamente sus labios y su lengua contra su pulso, y degustó el sabor de la piel salada junto a la sangre picante. Ella permitió que su mano se apoye en la sólida ingle y clavó sus uñas en la protuberancia del músculo. Él le raspó la piel con los dientes para enviarle intensos escalofríos de placer a través del cuerpo. Parecía que todos los sentidos de Bulma se intensificaron, la amenaza de peligro volvía mucho más intensas las sensaciones de lo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Luchó por mayor claridad en su mente nublada y se recordó desesperadamente que estaba luchando por la salvación de su planeta, no buscando una follada lujuriosa en su escritorio. Miró el cadáver destrozado de un hombre y al instante se calmaron sus pensamientos nebulosos. Ella hizo girar la muñeca, soltó el dardo de su manga que cayó en su mano, colocó el pulgar sobre el inyector mientras se apoyaba fuertemente contra Vegeta y gimió en voz alta para distraerlo de su movimiento.

Ella hundió el dardo hacia su muslo, sólo para ser tomada por sorpresa por la aplastante presión de los dedos de Vegeta rodeando su muñeca. Él apretó dolorosamente, hasta que el arma cayó de sus dedos inertes y chocó contra el piso. El corazón de Bulma se aceleró y toda su sangre se drenó de su cara. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia brotar de sus ojos y una nueva ola de mareo se apoderó de ella mientras luchaba valientemente por no desmayarse.

Vegeta casi se rió en voz alta de la previsible mujer. Sabía que ella nunca podría sucumbir a sus caricias tan fácilmente, no mientras todavía tuviera la esperanza de vencerlo. Su sumisión solo vendría después de que todo lo que amaba le fuera arrebatado y estuviera sola. Con sólo él hacia quien recurrir en la oscuridad. Esperó a que ella hiciera sus motivos conocidos para luego proceder a interceptarla. Ahora estaba desarmada e indefensa a su voluntad y era su deliciosa pequeña mascota.

"Vaya, vaya. Pero si eres toda una zorrita sedienta de sangre". Las palabras burlonas fueron seguidas por el afilado dolor de sus incisivos mordiendola profundamente en la cresta del hombro, castigándola por su transgresión contra él. Ella gimió en tono angustiado con la parte posterior de la garganta, como un animal herido capturado en una trampa de colmillos de acero.

"No me puedes matar Vegeta", ella gimió, luchando infructuosamente por mantener la calma frente a esta nueva adversidad.

Vegeta rió oscuramente por detrás, su aliento que aleteaba sobre su delgado cuello le puso la piel de gallina. "¿Así?", se preguntó mientras su húmeda lengua la golpeó con fuerza por encima de su nueva herida, y bebía la sangre que brotó de la marca. Bulma tragó saliva ruidosamente y Vegeta sonrió contra su piel ante el sonido.

"Tarde o temprano vas a querer salir de este planeta. A menos que estés planeando pasar el resto de tu vida rodeado de cadáveres en descomposición". La voz de Bulma cambió ante sus palabras, e imágenes de muerte y destrucción bailaron en su cabeza. "Y yo soy la única persona en este mundo que tiene una nave".

Vegeta sonrió con superioridad, dirigió la otra mano suavemente por su costado y deslizó los dedos contra sus costillas. Ella era tan frágil debajo de su agarre. Tendría que tener cuidado. No querría matarla antes de que él también estuviera listo. "Eso es cierto. Pero yo no te necesito para volar una nave, humana. He estado haciéndolo mucho tiempo antes de que incluso supieras que el viaje espacial era posible".

Bulma se burló de su lógica. "¿Piensas que soy una idiota, Vegeta?". Estaba asustada y cuando tenía miedo atacaba con su feroz lengua, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Detrás de ella Vegeta sonrió mientras continuaba la silenciosa exploración de su cuerpo. Nunca había tomado a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, encontraba que el acto estaba por debajo de él, pero la tendría sin importar sus protestas. Estaba seguro de que estas serían efímeras, lo demostraba la respuesta del cuerpo de Bulma a sus caricias, eso era algo que no podía ser fabricado. Además, había algo intensamente excitante en la idea de volverla contra sí misma. Seducirla en el lecho del monstruo al que despreciaba. Corrompiendo su bondad con la mancha del pecado.

"¿Es una pregunta retórica mujer?". Ahora que Vegeta estaba fuera de la jaula sintió que su confianza natural echaba raíces en su interior. Ahora que tenía el control, se sentía relajado y francamente lúdico.

Bulma siseó como un gatito enojado y luchó inútilmente por escapar de su agarre. Su mano lujuriosa estaba encendiendo todo tipo de emociones que ella no deseaba examinar más de cerca.

"Sé que puedes volar una nave, idiota. Pero no puedes volar la mía", ella gritó imprudentemente.

Vegeta gruñó en su oído y apretó el agarre sobre su cuerpo. Bajó la mano entre sus piernas para cubrir dolorosamente su monte de venus. El abrazo la atrajo de espaldas con fuerza contra su prominente erección que se deslizaba entre los muslos de Bulma.

"Cuida tu boca, perra. No queremos que de repente pierdas la capacidad de hablar, ¿verdad?", su otra mano se desplazó hasta apretar su esbelta garganta y Bulma se ahogó con su lengua.

"Es gracioso que lo menciones", ella respiró con dificultad, jadeando por aire cuando Vegeta aflojó el agarre ante sus palabras.

"Explícate", él exigió con arrogancia.

"Mi nave, la única nave en este planeta es activada por voz". Bulma hizo una pausa para dar dramatismo antes de añadir. "Mi voz para ser precisos".

Vegeta sonrió en la cabellera verde azulada que le rozaba el rostro. Ella sonaba tan confiada, tan arrogante. Su pequeña perra estaba acostumbrada a ser quien daba las órdenes, a que todos saltaran cuando lo dijera. Le era difícil renunciar a la idea de que ya no tenía la sartén por el mango, pero su lucha por mantener el control era deliciosamente divertida.

"Bien, supongo que eso significa que tendré que mantenerte en torno un poco más de tiempo". Él descubrió que no estaba del todo muy opuesto a la idea. Tomaría un tiempo aburrirse de esta fogosa mujer y disfrutaría cada minuto de ello. "Lo primero es lo primero sin embargo". Su malvada risa se abrió camino debajo de la columna vertebral de Bulma y su sangre se congeló.

"Si matas a alguien más, no pilotearé la nave para ti Vegeta y nunca saldrás de este planeta para conseguir tu preciada inmortalidad". Su voz estaba llena de desprecio, no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que quería decir con cada palabra dirigida a su torturador.

Vegeta se puso rígido ante su amenaza y sintió la siempre presente rabia que hervía a constante fuego lento dentro de él comenzar a burbujear hacia la superficie. "Hay muchas maneras en que puedo hacerte hablar, perra". Sus palabras en voz baja le atravesaron el cerebro primordial y ella casi se derrumbó por el pánico. Sus muslos se aflojaron y sus rodillas chocaron juntas. No tenía la menor duda de que estaba insinuando la tortura y dadas las alusiones que había hecho en numerosas ocasiones a su vida infernal, era más que probable que conocía cientos de métodos para hacer hablar a alguien.

Bulma despegó la lengua del techo de su boca y trató de tragar un par de veces antes de responder. "Si me lastimas de alguna manera ...", sacó a la fuerza la mano de Vegeta que aún se encontraba en su zona púbica para mayor énfasis. "Me ... me suicidaré", ella gritó apresuradamente sin aliento.

Vegeta aumentó su agarre sobre la delicada mujer. Las palabras hicieron que sus intestinos se retuerzan y que enardeciera con rabia oscura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pronunciar algo tan absurdo?. Ella moriría cuando le diera su permiso para hacerlo y no un segundo antes. Él hundió la mano en su cabello verde azulado y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás del cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos. La sien se estaba volviendo una cubierta purpura y podía ver que había tenido una fuerte pérdida de sangre en la cuenca izquierda, volviendo su, por lo normal, ojo azul cristalino a un color rojo misterioso.

"No harás tal cosa mujer. No lo voy a permitir. Además no tienes las agallas para matarte", se burló en su cara vuelta hacia arriba y sus ojos airados barrieron sobre ella.

La boca de Bulma se endureció en una línea severa y sus ojos se estrecharon con convicción. "Yo tuve las agallas para matarte con el fin de salvar a mi planeta. ¿Crees que dudaría en cortar mi garganta antes de someterme a mí misma al asesino de mi pueblo?".

La ira de Vegeta finalmente entró en erupción, en un arrebato le dio la vuelta para agarrarla dolorosamente por el cabello y la sacudió como a una muñeca de trapo. "¡Voy a matarte mierda. Te voy a romper por la mitad, pequeña perra!". Él rugió con furia mientras Bulma gritaba de terror. La arrojó lejos y ella se deslizó por el suelo, chocó contra una silla volcada en el camino, siguió su curso y cuando se detuvo, se enroscó en una bola y comenzó a sollozar lastimeramente.

Vegeta observó a la terriblemente asustada mujer. Como la odiaba. Ella siempre lo arruinaba todo con su mente rápida y su boca más rápida. Él gruñó a la forma acurrucada mientras pensaba rápidamente en lo que iba a hacer. Necesitaba llegar a Namekusei lo más rápido posible. Ya había estado desaparecido durante meses y era más que probable que Freezer hubiera enviado exploradores a buscarlo. Iba a tener que esquivar todas las naves imperiales y planetas en su viaje, y no tenía tiempo para ninguna mujer de mierda. No podía estar constantemente vigilándola cada segundo del día para asegurarse de que no cortara su propia garganta. Infierno, con la cantidad anormal de terquedad que poseía probablemente masticaría sus propias muñecas para abrirlas como un perro rabioso.

Caminó hacia ella, ignorando la manera en que se apartaba de él. Hundió la mano en su cabellera verde azulada, la envolvió alrededor de sus dedos y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara la miró a los ojos y se burló con desprecio de su rostro manchado de lágrimas. Una vez que lograra su objetivo en Namekusei, cambiaría de naves y la mataría. Ya debería haber acabado con la bruja de cabello azul para entonces. Nunca tuvo la intención de violarla, pero ella nunca dijo que él no podía atraerla a su cama. Una vez que tuviera su sumisión total, su castigo sería completo y entonces podría disponer de ella. La oscura inmensidad del espacio era un lugar desalentador y no tenía ninguna duda de que la mujer sería más vulnerable allí.

Después de que hubiera matado a Freezer y ascendido al trono como su legítimo señor entonces volvería a esta bola de barro de planeta y lo destruiría de una vez por todas. Borrando para siempre su vergüenza a manos de una pequeña mujer.

"Das más problemas de los que vales, humana", escupió con repugnancia, antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrándola detrás de él. Sin perder el paso acumuló la energía suficiente para hacer estallar la puerta hacia el exterior, lo que dejó una estela de fuego por el pasillo y salió por la pared opuesta.

Se podían oír los gritos de los hombres hacer eco en el corredor mientras esquivaban el camino de la destrucción. Bulma y Vegeta se movieron a través de los pasajes subterráneos, ralentizando para que ella pudiera ordenar a sus hombres bajar las armas y dejarlos pasar. Con cada paso Vegeta podía sentirla debilitarse y sabía que la herida en su sien estaba empeorando.

Entraron en la nave y sin una palabra Bulma comenzó al instante a soltar las abrazaderas de conexión y a encender los motores. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando ellos se levantaron a través de los niveles del laboratorio y salieron por las amplias puertas que se abrieron hasta que finalmente el cielo azul les dio la bienvenida. Ella temblaba mientras observaba todo lo que amaba desaparecer, hasta que finalmente lo único que pudo ver fue el orbe azul de su planeta en la pantalla de visualización.

¿Algún día volvería a ver su hogar? ¿A sus padres? ¿A sus amigos y a su amante?. Bulma nunca había estado más aterrada en su vida. Estaba dejándolo todo atrás, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio y su único compañero era un loco asesino que no quería nada más que vengarse de ella. Cerró los ojos cuando una oleada de náusea la envolvió. Lo había hecho. Había jugado sus cartas y mantuvo su planeta a salvo, pero ¿a qué costo?. Sabía que su inmunidad frente a la ira de Vegeta era efímera. Él no habría cedido tan fácilmente a sus demandas, a menos que ya tuviera un plan alternativo.

Ella dijo con voz áspera las coordenadas a la computadora direccional y estableció el curso a través del espacio. Se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la consola y miró la puerta que llevaba a la bahía médica. Necesitaba observar el corte en su cabeza, pero no sabía si podría hacer que todo el camino hasta allí.

Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando Vegeta la agarró dolorosamente por el brazo y la tiró hacia su duro pecho. "Estableciste las coordenadas solo para tres días de viaje. Namekusei está a meses de aquí. Fija el rumbo adecuado mujer", él exigió airadamente mientras la sacudía sin piedad.

Su manejo descuidado causó que la cabeza de Bulma girara y se inclinó hacia el único objeto sólido que pudo encontrar, que pasó a ser el mismo Vegeta. Ella descansó la cabeza contra su pecho y casi se sorprendió al oír el ruido sordo de su corazón debajo de su oído. A pesar de su crueldad y maldad, no era más que un hombre cuyo corazón latía igual que el de cualquier otro.

"No soy estúpida Vegeta. Esa es mi red de seguridad. De esa manera me tienes que conservar sana y salva por todo el viaje. Me necesitas, así que ve acostumbrándote a eso". Su tono de voz era fino y aflautado. Sus últimas palabras no fueron más que un susurro al aire antes de derrumbarse por completo en los brazos de Vegeta.

La cogió por reflejo, su asombro por que ella se inclinara en sus brazos desapareció cuando la levantó. Él miró a la pantalla y observó el planeta que había sido su prisión por muchos meses desaparecer de la vista. Miró a la mujer inconsciente que sostenía y se preguntó por billonésima vez desde que llegó a este cuadrante del espacio, como se había metido en este lío.

Con un gruñido de frustración salió de la habitación, dejando atrás el recuerdo de su fracaso mientras desaparecían en los confines del espacio los habitantes de la Tierra que nunca supieron que tan cerca de la muerte habían estado.

**Nota de Tempestt:**

Si, si lo sé. He sucumbido al encanto del escenario predecible de 'Perdidos en el Espacio', pero seamos honestos aquí. Cualquier persona que no ha fantaseado con estar atrapada en una nave con Vegeta

Sola

En la oscuridad

Donde nadie puede oír tus gritos

Habla ahora o calla para siempre.

* Silencio ensordecedor * * Alguien quiere lanzar alguna crítica *

¡Oye!

Además será divertido. Lo prometo. *guiño*

 

 

 


	9. Comercio Justo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ lo cual es bueno, porque habría terminado siendo una historia completamente diferente implicando látigos y cadenas.

 

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Comercio Justo**

 

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó confusa mientras trataba de concentrarse en el techo de metal pulido. Oh Kamisama, se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un camión Mac. Cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba en agonía. Salió de la camilla de acero en la que estuvo yaciendo y su gemido de dolor hizo eco en la habitación.

Se tambaleó hacia el lavabo cercano que sobresalía ostensiblemente de la pared, cuyas tuberías eran aun penosamente visibles debajo de este. Hizo una pausa para hacerse una mueca a sí misma en el espejo plano atornillado sobre el fregadero, abrió la llave y temblando se salpicó la cara con agua helada. Deslizó su lengua hinchada alrededor de la boca y frunció los labios ante el sabor amargo. Sentía como si hubiera dormido con la boca rellena de algodón que le absorbió hasta la última gota de saliva. Ahuecó las manos, llevó el agua fría a sus labios y bebió con avidez.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la palma y buscó a tientas una toalla cercana. Ya seca la cara, se miró en el espejo para examinar el vendaje ensangrentado que estaba envuelto alrededor de su palpitante cabeza. Lo presionó con un dedo fino, antes de decidirse a dejarlo en paz. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen desagradable que presentaba ante el espejo. Su cabello era un nido de ratas que le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros en un intrincado desastre y su máscara de pestañas le había dejado profundos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos, uno de los cuales estaba inyectado de sangre e inflamado.

"Maldita sea, estoy espantosa", murmuró mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara y tomaba una toalla de nuevo, así podría mojar una esquina para limpiar el estropeado maquillaje de su rostro.

"Me alegro de que finalmente estés acuerdo conmigo". La voz de Vegeta resonó a través del cuarto y Bulma se agarró la cabeza. Ella se sentía como si se hubiera metido en una pelea a puñetazos con un par de motociclistas golfas vestidas de cuero y perdido.

"¿Qué deseas?", ella siseó irritada.

"Oh, una multitud de cosas", Vegeta se reclinó en la entrada y sus ojos escrutaron a la mujer despeinada frente a él. "Pero me conformaré con un poco de comida".

Bulma resopló y se terminó de lavar la cara con el agua tibia. Su estómago eligió ese momento para retumbar demandantemente y bajó la mirada hacia su vientre plano con el ceño fruncido, antes de encogerse de hombros con desdén.

"Bueno, la cocina está a dos cubiertas hacia abajo", ella murmuró distraídamente en tanto buscaba un peine de algún tipo. Con una sensación de hundimiento, Bulma comprendió que no había ningún cepillo, ni iba a encontrar uno en la nave. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su reflexión, sacó el lazo de cabello que siempre mantenía alrededor de su muñeca y lo recogió en una desordenada cola de caballo.

"Está vacía", Vegeta replicó con un comentario sarcástico, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tomaría hasta que su grave situación quedara finalmente clara para la mujer. Más de lo previsto a pesar de su mente rápida, pero lo atribuyó a la protuberancia en su cabeza.

Bulma se preocupó por su cabello unos momentos más y verificó su vendaje de nuevo sólo para estar segura. Se sorprendió por dentro cuando notó que Vegeta debió haberle envuelto la cabeza. Estaba expertamente hecho, sin duda, debido a sus años de experiencia colocando vendajes de guerra. No recordaba mucho más allá de establecer las coordenadas de la nave, por lo que debió haberse desmayado poco después. Bajó la mirada hacia su ropa y arrugó la nariz ante la vista. Todavía llevaba la misma cosa, incluyendo el saco blanco que estaba tieso y con costras de sangre seca. No le dio importancia, alisó las manos sobre su traje arrugado y trató de hacerlo parecer algo más presentable.

Iba a tener que conseguir algo de ropa en alguna parte. No era como si ella hubiera empacado algo en la nave o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca. No tenía maquillaje, ni cepillo de dientes, ni tampones. Todo lo que una chica necesita para enfrentar al mundo. Bulma le sacó la lengua a su reflejo. No había estado planeando ningún tipo de viaje y se suponía que la nave debía estar atracada varios meses más. Este no era el crucero que tenía en mente cuando le dijo a su padre que se iba a ir de vacaciones para relajarse.

Las manos de Bulma desaceleraron sus inquietas andanzas por encima de su ropa y las esquinas de la boca de Vegeta se curvaron mientras observaba como se le ampliaban los ojos. Ella volteó de golpe la cabeza en su dirección, lo que la hizo balancearse ligeramente por el dolor que el movimiento le causó.

"No tenemos comida", ella chilló y Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la cara escandalizada que puso.

"Eres rápida, ¿verdad?". Él se burló de sus facciones sorprendidas y ella cerró de golpe su mandíbula con un chasquido audible.

Bulma se paseó agitadamente de un lado al otro por la pequeña sala médica a medida que examinaba la situación. No había absolutamente nada de comida en la nave y los tanques de agua estaban sólo llenos a la mitad. Ella comenzó a masticarse las uñas, murmurando para sí misma mientras Vegeta la observaba con atención. La nave en sí no estaba terminada y el viaje a Namekusei era peligroso. La mayoría de los equipos ni siquiera habían sido probado en un viaje real y ella todavía no tenía idea de como estos resistirían el espacio profundo.

Se volvió hacia Vegeta con el dedo en alto cuando la solución la golpeó. "Bueno, tenemos que conseguir algo de comida". Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, cambió su peso, cruzó un pie sobre su tobillo y suspiró pesadamente.

"No me digas, imbécil. Por suerte para ti, ya he comprobado las cartas de navegación y hay un planeta, a un par de días de viaje desde aquí en el que podemos conseguir comida". El rostro de Bulma se marchitó y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

"¿Dos días?", ella preguntó, su estómago gruñó con insistencia de nuevo. Bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a mirar a Vegeta. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?".

"Alrededor de un día", le respondió sin interés.

"¿Qué?", Bulma chilló y Vegeta automáticamente encorvó los hombros para protegerse los oídos del horrendo sonido. "No puedo vivir tres días sin comida. Voy a morir de hambre", ella insistió.

Vegeta resopló antes de contestar. "No vas a morir de hambre mujer. Tres días no es nada. Al menos tenemos agua para beber".

Bulma hundió las manos en sus caderas y miró al hombre en la entrada. "¿Así?. Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti?. Eres un Saiyajin. ¿No tienes que comer dos toneladas de alimentos cada diez minutos?".

Ante las palabras los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron y Bulma sintió un momento de inquietud. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría, mientras estuvo bajo el cuidado de Bulma había comido mejor que la mayor parte de su vida. Ella se aseguró de que recibiera tres comidas al día e incluso lo mimó con postres. Algo que nunca recibió en el tiempo que estuvo al servicio de Freezer. No mintió cuando dijo que tres días sin comer no eran nada. Él había incluso pasado más tiempo sin siquiera agua para poder salir adelante. Tuvo que admitir que sentía una pequeña cantidad de inquietud cuando pensaba en que la mujer no comería durante tres días consecutivos. Era mucho más pequeña que él y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder muchas comidas. El estrés bajo el que había estado antes de salir, sin duda, contribuía a su fragilidad. Estaba seguro de que ella no había estado comiendo bien en los días previos a su salida.

Él posó sus ardientes ojos sobre el cuerpo de Bulma, deteniéndose en el suave oleaje de sus senos mientras ella jadeaba con indignación y en los delicados dedos de sus pies cuando estos daban golpecitos tamborileando de molestia en el piso. Las mejillas de Bulma enrojecieron ante su mirada ardiente. Ahora estaba claramente consciente del hecho de que una barrera ya no los separaba.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa sensual que la hizo pensar en piel cubierta de chocolate y lenguas aterciopeladas. Ella luchó contra el impulso de golpearse a sí misma en la cabeza cuando su estómago gruñó simultáneamente ante el delicioso pensamiento y se tensó con deseo a la vez.

"Bueno, supongo que siempre podría comerte". La voz ronca de Vegeta se deslizó sobre ella, acariciándola en los lugares más íntimos. El ritmo cardíaco de Bulma aumentó, no podía discernir si se suponía que él la cocinaría a fuego abierto o haría algo mucho más ... decadente.

Vegeta le dio una última mirada velada antes de empujarse a sí mismo fuera del marco de la puerta y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo. "Date prisa y ven a fijar el rumbo para el planeta", gritó, lo que sacudió a Bulma de su aturdimiento. Ella se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de lanzarse hacia fuera de la puerta tras él.

 

*~*

 

Bulma yacía en la cama, con la cabeza colgando boca abajo sobre el borde. Distraídamente tiró una pelota de goma que había encontrado contra la pared opuesta y la capturó en el rebote antes de que se le clavara justo entre los ojos. El primer día de su viaje dio vueltas alrededor de la nave, para terminar finalmente en la plataforma de observación. Se sentó durante horas, mirando hacia la aterciopelada oscuridad del espacio, que estaba decorado con estrellas cual diamantes incrustados.

Estaba completamente embelesada y se habría quedado así indefinidamente si Vegeta no hubiera roto su ensueño. Entró en la habitación y descansó perezosamente contra la puerta como solía hacer cuando quería intimidarla. Él no dijo nada y ella rápidamente escapó de la habitación con el peso de sus ojos negros siguiéndola. Inevitablemente recordó su inquebrantable compromiso fatídico que perduraba en el futuro. A pesar de que la había salvado por el momento, él eventualmente tomaría su vida y todo lo que amaba con eso, si no encontraba antes alguna manera de disuadirlo.

"El soufflé de chocolate de mamá", murmuró para sí misma.

Así que ahora estaba en la habitación que escogió después de haber establecido las coordenadas para el planeta que Vegeta le había señalado. La nave fue construida para albergar una tripulación de al menos veinte personas por lo que ella tenía un sin fin de posibilidades. Esta contaba con una pequeña ventana redonda a través de la cual miraba las estrellas brillar para entretenerse, pero pronto se comenzó aburrir del paisaje inmutable. El viaje espacial no era tan emocionante como pensaba que sería. Especialmente cuando tenía un montón de nada que hacer y la única otra persona viva en la nave con ella era un asesino de sangre fría. En efecto, esto era un carnaval de horrores como cualquier otro.

"Granadas. Directamente del árbol".

Por supuesto eligió la habitación más alejada de Vegeta. Ella lo evitaba como a la peste. No confiaba en él y lo más importante no confiaba en sí misma en torno suyo. Era un hombre peligroso. No sólo para las razas más débiles, sino para su moral en general. Simplemente no podías confiar en ti cuando tu cuerpo te dice 'salta sobre él' al mismo tiempo que tu mente dice 'huye'. Los hombres como Vegeta deberían ser encerrados. Bulma se burló en voz baja de sí misma mientras hábilmente atrapaba la pelota de nuevo.

Siempre se había sentido atraída por el tipo incorrecto de hombres, muy a su propio detrimento. Nunca se decidió a salir con los buenos jóvenes universitarios que su padre trajo a casa desde la oficina para que los conociera. Ellos eran dóciles y terriblemente dulces. Jamás habían sido sometidos a un día de trabajo duro en su vida y ni siquiera sabían lo que significaba la palabra travesura. Por eso se quedó con Yamcha estos diez largos años. Él era su chico malo del desierto. Lástima que fuera tan fácil de domesticar. Tal vez fue por eso que ella salía con un grupo de combatientes todo el tiempo. Al menos ellos siempre tenían algo emocionante pasando en sus vidas que no implicaba un almuerzo de sociedad o una importante reunión de junta. Ella se nutría de la emoción de la aventura. Era un espíritu libre. Un vagabundo. O podía simplemente estar enferma de la cabeza.

"Pan al horno", se detuvo un minuto agarrando la pelota en el aire. "Con mantequilla batida fresca".

No tenía idea de lo que hacía Vegeta para pasar el tiempo. Apostaría su juego de llaves de cincuenta y dos piezas que no estaría rememorando sus viejos romances o examinando los defectos de su personalidad. ¿Tuvo aventuras amorosas?. Su instinto femenino le decía que definitivamente no era virgen. El hombre probablemente nació con el don natural de como hacer gritar a una mujer. Eso no significaba que él tuviera relaciones significativas en el pasado. De ninguna manera parecía el tipo de persona que equipara el sexo al amor. Dudaba que hubiera amado alguna vez a alguien en su vida. Ya sea familia, amigos o a una amante. Solo porque ella escuchó los latidos de su corazón no quería decir que en realidad tuviera uno.

Pero aun así, su corazón latía. Lo que significaba que era un ser vivo. Y casi había tomado esa vida. Lo habría eliminado tan insensiblemente como si aplastara un insecto. No tenía otra opción, se dijo con amargura. Tuvo que comprometer su moral por un bien mayor. No era como si hubiera tomado perverso placer en matarlo o que sus acciones fueron motivadas por la venganza. Simplemente había sido arrinconada y cuando se enfrentó con la decisión de preservar su alma sin mancha o salvar las vidas de millones tomó el camino más sensato. Ella debería ser coronada como una santa, no denunciada como un pecador.

_Todavía habría sido un asesinato. Envuélvelo bonito y pégale un lazo encima, pero cuando llegara la hora de la verdad habrías sido una asesina a sangre fría. Igual que él._

Susurró una cruel voz amarga en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Lo peor fue la risa burlona que persistía en su corazón, porque en el fondo, sabía que habría fracasado en su misión auto impuesta deliberadamente. Si el General no hubiera aparecido habría encontrado alguna otra forma de evitar asesinar a Vegeta. Lo habría dejado libre y si ella no se hubiese despertado a tiempo, entonces su planeta estaría en ruinas ahora mismo.

La risa burlona que perduraba no la estaba ridiculizando por su determinación de matar a Vegeta. Se burlaba porque ella habría terminado siendo mucho peor que el asesino de un solo hombre. Sería la destructora de toda una civilización. Su falta de acción pudo matar a millones y allí yacía el corazón de su culpabilidad. No en su falsa resolución de matar a Vegeta, sino en la dura comprensión de que no iba a hacerlo. Aun cuando sumergió la jeringa en el muslo de Vegeta en el fondo sabía que iba a detenerla. Ella era simplemente humana y él tenía reflejos que eran incomparables en relación a los suyos.

Silenciosas acusadoras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron en la masa de cabello en sus sienes. Ella tristemente sacudió su vergüenza lejos, enfocó su mente en el presente y desterró el pasado a la prisión de su memoria donde permanecería por tiempo indefinido para torturarla. La culpa era un castigo ineludible. Suspiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse en la pelota que rebotaba.

Tres días sin comida estaba afectando su mente. En realidad no sonaba tan mal la primera vez que pensó en ello. Tres días. Eso no era nada sino setenta y dos horas. Veinticuatro de las cuales estaría dormida. Incluso tenía el bono extra de estar inconsciente el primer día. Por supuesto, ella se despertó totalmente voraz, pero eso fue fácilmente ignorado. Bebió un poco de agua y siguió su camino. Pero a mediados del segundo día, se había doblado retorciéndose de hambre. Su estómago se rebeló de forma tan violenta que tuvo terribles náuseas y apenas podía moverse fuera del piso de baño. Tragó vasos de agua y eso mitigo su dolor un poco, pero todavía estaba allí, royéndole las entrañas como una rata en el armario de la ropa blanca.

"Jamón cocido en miel con clavo de olor y puré de papas al lado".

El día de hoy no estaba tan mal. Su mente daba vueltas un poco y le resultaba difícil concentrarse. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de la cama. Estaba aletargada, pero su cerebro hiperactivo no la dejaba dormir o su vejiga en todo caso. No había demasiada agua que se pudiera beber. Llegados a este punto, bien podía pararse sobre el inodoro con un vaso y verterlo en este porque eso era más o menos la misma cosa que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró y volvió a preguntarse que estaría haciendo Vegeta. Probablemente encontraría el gimnasio en las cubiertas inferiores, pero estaba amueblado sólo a la mitad. Estaba segura de que estaría descontento por eso, pero era poco lo que ella podía hacer al respecto. No tenía una cámara de gravedad, como la que equipó en la nave de Goku, escondida bajo la manga. Él simplemente iba a tener que entretenerse a sí mismo como ella lo hacía. No era como si fuera a buscarlo y entablar una conversación. Podría acabar recibiendo algunos pensamientos rebeldes sobre sus muslos, los cuales nada tendrían que ver con el sexo y todo que ver con su estómago.

"Bistec. Un enorme, grueso y jugoso bistec, tan grande como Yajirobe". Bulma chasqueó los labios con ansias.

Y si podía albergar esos pensamientos, quien sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Vegeta.

"Aterrizaje en veinte minutos". Bulma giró la cabeza hacia el panel cuando la monótona voz del ordenador llenó la habitación. Su falta de atención permitió que la bola que había estado lanzando le pegara directo en la sien con moretones.

"¡Ay!", gimió mientras ponía su mano sobre la herida casi curada. Se arrastró fuera de la cama de bruses, luchando fuertemente por ponerse de pie. Puntos negros danzaban delante de sus ojos lo que la hizo tambalearse en medio de la habitación. Rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y se precipitó fuera a la sala de control, levantando con una mano la falda que colgaba peligrosamente bajo sus adelgazadas caderas.

Corrió hacia el puente, deslizándose hasta pararse en seco cuando vio a Vegeta de pie en el centro de la habitación, observando como un feo planeta de color marrón en la pantalla de visualización aumentaba de tamaño a medida que se aproximaban a este. Se acercó con cautela a Vegeta y echó un vistazo sobre él para examinarlo. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante la vista. El primer planeta extraterrestre que iba a pisar ni siquiera era muy bonito.

"Que planeta para más feo", ella murmuró con mucho más que una buena dosis de decepción en su voz.

Vegeta se negó a mirarla, ni siquiera levantó una ceja cuando entró. Bulma lo había estado evitando durante los últimos dos días y fue lo mejor. Todavía estaba enojado con ella por manipularlo de nuevo y meterlo en otra situación que no podía controlar. Por no hablar de que trató de matarlo. Aun estaba un poco sorprendido por eso, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Sabía que cuando ella murmuró sus lamentables promesas era todo mentira, pero de alguna manera se encontró creyéndolo. Por un breve momento quiso desesperadamente creer que había una persona en esta existencia de mierda que era honesto y verdadero, algo tan completamente inesperado. Tan completamente imposible.

Su cinismo solo quedó demostrado cuando la santita apuntó un arma sobre su cabeza, pero él no sintió satisfacción por el resultado, solo amargura abrumadora que amenazó con tragarse su ya sucia alma. No quería nada más que castigarla, hacerla pagar por conseguir que tome conciencia de la oscura verdad que siempre había conocido. Que la brutalidad y el odio existían en todas las cosas y que el amor y la pureza eran sólo el disfraz bajo el cual el mal se escondía. Él rasgó sus ojos y miró con furia hacia adelante, sabiendo que no podía poner una mano encima suyo o la mujer lo dejaría varado en medio de la nada con su propio dedo metido en el culo.

Desde que ella se había encerrado en su habitación ni siquiera podía aterrorizarla de manera sutil. Oh, él podría cazarla como Dios manda alrededor de la nave como a un conejo asustado, pero eso no sería tan satisfactorio como atormentarla lentamente. Esperaba que estuviera aletargada estos últimos días, pero sabía que una vez que metiera algo de comida dentro de ella ya no sería capaz de quedarse quieta. Su natural intolerancia a la soledad la obligaría a salir de la habitación y caería directo en sus brazos. Una criatura de voluntad débil como ella no sería capaz de soportar el silencio incesante que haría eco a través de la nave durante el largo viaje. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a viajar solo, sin compañía, pero la mujer se rompería bajo la presión y entonces él estaría un paso más cerca de su premio.

Las palabras de la mujer solo subrayaban lo ignorante del universo que era. No tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo o como funcionaban las cosas ahora que estaba fuera de su planeta de algodón de azúcar. Si esperaba que las cosas serían de ensueño como si estuvieran de vuelta en la Tierra se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Ella ciertamente no podría jugar a la reina del mundo aquí. Estaba en el dominio de Freezer ahora y eso no era mejor que el séptimo círculo del infierno.

"Es un planeta de comercio. Solo se ocupa de los intercambios. No tiene necesidad de vegetación". La breve respuesta de Vegeta hizo a Bulma estremecerse y decidió cambiar de tema.

Ella escribió los códigos de aterrizaje, se preparó así misma contra la consola y sonrió con suficiencia cuando la nave entró en la atmósfera con apenas un tropiezo. Era un genio. Después de ver el accidentado despegue que Goku y los demás tuvieron que soportar, se había asegurado de que esta nave tuviera la hidráulica superior que necesitaba para una conducción suave.

Aterrizaron en una zona densamente poblada, en una franja de tierra que no era más que un estacionamiento para vehículos espaciales. Bulma comenzó a maldecir hasta por los codos, cuando un pequeño crucero se atravesó, casi chocando con la circunferencia mayor de la nave. Por primera vez, Vegeta giró la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña mujer. Tal vez ella no pasaría momentos muy duros aquí después de todo, pensó para sí mismo.

"¿No deberían tener algún tipo de controlador de tránsito aéreo o algo así?", ella se quejó airadamente.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza mientras respondía. "Aquí no". Él se volvió para alejarse dejando a Bulma mirando el visualizador.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso? Aquí no", ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar que se había ido y rápidamente salió en desbandada detrás de él.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera por mí!". Lo encontró en la escotilla y se apoyó contra la pared, sin aliento y mareada. Tres días sin comida habían hecho estragos en la mujer y por debajo de sus mejillas enrojecidas Vegeta podía ver la palidez antinatural de su rostro.

"Quédate aquí", ordenó mientras pulsaba el botón para abrir la puerta.

"De ninguna manera", ella dijo. Este era su primer planeta alienígena y quería conocerlo de primera mano. No iba a esperar en la nave como una buena ama de casa.

Vegeta se volvió para mirarla. "Mujer, esto no es un día de fiesta. Quédate aquí".

"Quiero ir, Vegeta. Es la primera vez en mi vida que conoceré un planeta alienígena. Quiero verlo todo". Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y asombro inocente, y Vegeta sintió que se le encogían los intestinos.

"Es peligroso ahí afuera mujer". Él gruñó con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer intimidante, pero ella simplemente juntó las manos delante de su pecho y le pestañeo con coquetería.

"Por favor, Vegeta. No hay nadie por ahí que sea más peligroso que tú. Yo estaré perfectamente segura". Vegeta parpadeó ante su lógica inversa. En toda su vida nunca había visto a una mujer pestañearle. Casi no sabía que pensar. Encogerse de espanto, sí. Gritar de terror, por supuesto, pero nunca le rogaron graciosamente por un favor. Ella debió ver la indecisión en sus ojos porque sonrió brillantemente hacia él y corrió como un rayo bajando por la rampa.

Vegeta se pasó la mano por la cara y la siguió, sabiendo que sólo cosas malas podían suceder con ella a su alrededor. La alcanzó, la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para que pudiera hacerle frente.

"Escucha humana. Si vas a hacer esto conmigo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber. En primer lugar, cada vez que hables con alguien, mantén los brazos cruzados delante tuyo. Aquí todo el mundo es o bien un guerrero o lleva un arma de algún tipo. Al cruzar los brazos demuestras que no tienes intención de atacarlos".

Bulma escuchó con atención, pero atisbos de extraños alienígenas aquí y allá hicieron vagar su concentración. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser de aspecto casi humano, pero con graves deformidades como un tercer ojo o les faltaba un brazo. Parecían malos actores de una película futurista sobre mutantes que vivían demasiado cerca de una central nuclear. Sin embargo, unos pocos eran claramente no humanos y capturaron su atención casi en su totalidad. Vio a una mujer reptil de piel bermellón que le recordó a una vivida puesta de sol en un cielo cargado de smog.

"Ah, ¿Es por eso que siempre estás de pie con los brazos cruzados?. Pensé que era sólo porque eres un culo arrogante", ella le bromeó.

"Soy arrogante. Soy un Príncipe idiota, así que muéstrame un poco más de respeto". Él se burló y ella frunció el ceño. "En segundo lugar, cuando alguien haga contacto visual contigo no apartes la mirada primero. Te hará parecer débil y si te ves débil, entonces van a pensar que lo soy por asociación. Lo último que necesito es que alguien me desafié en este momento. Vamos a conseguir algo de comida y saldremos de aquí". Mientras hablaba, sus ojos vagaban sin descanso de una persona a otra, en busca de cualquier amenaza. Su constante vigilancia la puso nerviosa y ella empezó a preguntarse si era sensato seguirlo, planeta alienígena o no. Nunca había visto a Vegeta tan cauteloso. Dijo muy poco sobre el planeta hasta el momento y nada había sido positivo.

Él liberó su brazo y comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola en medio del compacto camino de barro que estaba cocido por el sol del desierto y recubierto con una fina capa de polvo. Con cada paso el polvo se levantaba, cubriendo el interior de la nariz y la boca de Bulma, y apelmazando su piel. Ella ya sentía las gotas de sudor en su frente por el intenso calor bajar por su rostro para dejar rastros en la tierra. Dio un respingo y corrió tras de Vegeta, su bravuconería se evaporó ante la idea de quedarse sola. Primero permaneció detrás de él, observándolo todo con grandes ojos, pero con cada paso que daba se emparejaba más hasta que estuvo tan cerca de su lado como pudo sin tocarlo.

El planeta estaba pintado en tonalidades de marrones y grises de barro. El brillo del metal de hojalata centelleaba bajo el sol lo que cegaba sus ojos sin protección. Basura se amontonaba a los lados de las calles y en las afueras de las chozas que se mantenían unidas por saliva y esperanzas. Sobre algunas de las chozas los habitantes había colocado toldos, hechos de sucias telas hechas jirones, para protegerlos del ardiente sol del mediodía.

Una niña de pie encima de un montón de basura sujetaba en su pequeña boca un pulgar sucio. Bulma no podía discernir el color de su cabello o su piel ya que estaba cubierta con demasiada suciedad. Dudaba de que incluso se hubiera bañado alguna vez en su vida. Llevaba un trapo que lucía perturbadoramente similar a la tela que estaba siendo utilizada como un toldo cercano. La niña los vio pasar con los ojos vacíos, solo el hambre consumía sus desoladoras profundidades.

Una mujer a la izquierda de Bulma llamó a grandes voces en tono cantarín, lo que atrapó de inmediato su atención. Ella sonrió con sugestiva lascivia a Vegeta, deslizó una mano por su propio muslo lleno de barro y la sumergió debajo del indecentemente corto trapo que llevaba, el cual podría describirse en términos generales como un vestido. Escupió palabras que Bulma no pudo comprender, pero que reconoció en su significado universal. Ella le hacía proposiciones lascivas a Vegeta, pero él la ignoró mientras caminaba. No miró ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, y aun cuando se movía hacia adelante como si nada más que su objetivo existiera, no había duda de que él era plenamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La multitud se hizo más densa a medida que avanzaban hacia el centro del poblado y Vegeta se vio obligado a frenar su ritmo brutal. Bulma se apretó más junto a él mientras sus ojos vagaban por el arsenal de armas que estaban atadas a varias partes de las anatomías de las personas. Todo, desde armas mortales a impías espadas adornaban los trajes de casi todo el mundo.

Vegeta se detuvo en medio de la calle y esperó con paciencia poco común a que un grupo de peatones pasaran frente a él. Al parecer, estaba al tanto de algún tipo de cortesía que se requería para interactuar con otras culturas. Sólo elegía utilizarla cuando lo beneficiaba hacerlo.

Mientras esperaban el ruido de un revolver atrajo su atención y volvió sus ojos hacia un lado. Habían entrado en un estrecho bulevar que consistía en sólo tráfico de pie. A uno y otro lado habían varios establecimientos deteriorados y Bulma no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de su propósito. De algunos se deslizaba el olor a comida apenas comestible y de los demás el hedor a demasiado vino siendo derramado sobre las tablas del piso en descomposición. Ella miró a un pequeño patio vallado que estaba protegido del sol por una lámina de estaño apoyada en postes de madera delgada en cada esquina. Entrecerró los ojos y con un resoplido de desdén se dio cuenta de que varias personas yacían en el suelo. Sus bocas abiertas y expresiones vacantes habrían causado su preocupación si no hubiera visto el subir y bajar poco profundo de sus pechos cóncavos.

Desde las profundidades de la oscura entrada del edificio, un hombre salió a trompicones, sin mostrar preocupación por los cuerpos que inadvertidamente pisaba. Los clientes inmóviles no se despertaban más allá de un gruñido a medias en protesta mientras pisaba sus dedos o sus piernas. El hombre desaliñado se abrió paso inestable hacia una pequeña mesa que se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando empujó su frágil cuerpo en la silla. Los ojos del hombre se pasearon de un lugar a otro, sin parar durante más de un segundo en cualquier objeto y sus manos continuamente rascaban cualquier parte de su piel expuesta del trapo que llevaba. Parecía un Chihuahua nervioso, temblando y temblando, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Bulma pudo ver heridas llorando en su piel y el escrutinio constante por parte de sus uñas sucias sólo inflamaban las heridas aún más.

Inesperadamente, los ojos inyectados de sangre del hombre conectaron con los suyos y ella contuvo el aliento ante la visión. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban llenos con una cantidad incalculable de desesperación y un anhelo casi frenético por algo que no podía ser nombrado. El tormento y la frustración sacudieron su cuerpo y ella podía ver que el cansancio lo penetraba hasta la médula. Era como si no le quedara nada para darle a la vida y sólo esperara la muerte.

Ella observó como él desenvolvió un pequeño frasco de una tela hecha jirones. Lo sostuvo a la luz y un líquido en el interior brilló vibrante con la pureza de un cristal azul. Este resplandecía intensamente, impactando a Bulma con el primer trozo de verdadero color que había visto desde que llegó a este aburrido planeta apagado. Él dio vueltas a la tapa, sacó el gotero como si fuera un frasco de perfume, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó dos gotas del fluido en cada uno de los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras un ruidoso suspiro de éxtasis escapó de los labios agrietados del hombre. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y sus ojos azules y cristalinos ahora totalmente resplandecientes la miraron sin ver. Las líneas fruncidas en el rostro del hombre se desvanecieron y una mirada de paz vacua lo reclamó. Todo su cuerpo se dejó caer en la silla mientras él se alejaba en una nube de placer sintético.

Bulma se estremeció ante la vista y la multitud aumentó alrededor de ellos casi separándola de la sombra protectora de Vegeta. Sin pensar levantó el brazo y le rodeó con sus delgados dedos el bíceps, sujetándolo por seguridad. Ante su contacto Vegeta miró a la mujer asustada que estaba demasiado ocupada observando la pobreza que la rodeaba para darse cuenta. Él casi se la sacudió, pero divisó a un hombre de aspecto astuto lanzándose sobre ella y en lugar de eso la atrajo más cerca. Bulma puso la otra mano sobre su brazo, aferrándose a él como una amante haría con su amado.

"¿No era este un planeta comercio?", ella cuestionó mientras contemplaba a otro niño muerto de hambre con desagrado.

"Eso no quiere decir que sean ricos". Vegeta miró a su alrededor, por primera vez vio este planeta de la forma en que la mujer lo hacía. Había crecido viajando de un mundo a otro, muy parecidos a éste. Este era un planeta de comercio clase baja, en el que se negociaba con las necesidades más sórdidas del universo, como la prostitución y las drogas. Casi todos los que venían a comerciar aquí eran criminales de algún tipo, que necesitaban discreción en sus transacciones, razón por la cual él eligió aterrizar aquí en primer lugar.

Planetas de comercio clase superior registran sus transacciones con la Base de Datos de Comercio Intergaláctico o BCI, para abreviar. Este grababa todos los intercambios comerciales con moneda de curso legal, pero automáticamente deducía una tajada para Freezer y lo transfería a sus arcas reales. Si Freezer quería dar con él lo primero que haría sería rastrear el BCI. Esto todavía no eliminaba toda la amenaza de detección sin embargo. Era más que probable que Freezer habría puesto a circular una orden de búsqueda sobre su mono favorito y había una posibilidad de que alguien lo reconocería aquí, por lo que tenía que ser lo más discreto posible. Bajo la mirada hacia la hermosa mujer que adornaba su brazo. Eso era algo que ella no era capaz de hacer.

Una vez que llegaron a la plaza del mercado, Vegeta analizó rápidamente el área, en busca de una bandera que revelara a algún vendedor de alimentos. Al final de un puesto bordeando el camino, un sucio banderín verde flameaba de forma muy característica y se empujó con impaciencia a través de la multitud. Bulma sintió nauseas cuando Vegeta la arrastró detrás de él. La aglomeración de gente era agobiante ya que sus cuerpos sin lavar presionándose juntos causaban un hedor espantoso que asaltó su nariz sin piedad. Ella usó una de sus manos para cubrirse la nariz y la boca, y sus ojos lagrimearon por la combinación del olor corporal y polvo arenoso que lo cubría todo.

Vegeta caminó hasta el puesto y echó hacia un lado a un hombre grande para poder abordar al vendedor. El sujeto rodeó a Vegeta con rabia pero un gruñido y una palabra hablada guturalmente del príncipe lo hizo huir. Se acabó la cortesía pensó Bulma sin alegría. Vegeta comenzó a hablar con el hombre detrás del mostrador de madera y ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de seguir la conversación. Lo miró entendiendo realmente por primera vez que era un alienígena, con exóticas habilidades y conocimientos de los que ella no tenía un verdadero concepto. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablaba?, se preguntó. ¿Cuántas razas conocía en su corta vida, no sólo aquellas que había aniquilado, sino con las que realmente interactuaba? ¿Qué conocimientos poseía que hacían que su tecnología ganada duramente luciera infantil y anticuada?.

Bulma analizó su entorno, dejando atrás su corazón de mujer que se contraía ante la vista de tanta depravación y degradación, y en su lugar lo vio todo con los ojos de un científico. El hombre con el que Vegeta trataba era de aspecto humano, pero con una corta y áspera barba oscura que se destacaba con rigidez de sus mejillas, y sus ojos eran anormalmente redondos. Ellos sobresalían de su cara como brillantes orbes de obsidiana y ella no podía distinguir la pupila ni el blanco de estos. Llevaba un viejo sombrero sucio que se empujaba hacia abajo sobre su frente, para proteger sus enormes ojos del sol. Movimientos por debajo de su camisa provocaron que la tela se ondulara sutilmente y la piel de Bulma comenzó a erizarse. Se movía con una incómoda gracia que le recordaba a una araña fuera de su red.

A diferencia de otros puestos cercanos no existía nada adornando el tosco mostrador de madera y lo único que había detrás de él era una caída de material color verde oscuro que ella conjeturó separaba su área de trabajo del dormitorio. Al no ver nada de interés en el puesto, Bulma puso los ojos en el cobertizo vecino. Vio un puñado de componentes mecánicos esparcidos sobre el mostrador y curiosamente pasó a examinar la tecnología extraterrestre.

Ella dio unos pasos y levantó el brazo para tocar la mercancía cuando se dio cuenta de que algo obstaculiza su movimiento. Bajo la mirada solo para ver la punta de la cola de Vegeta fuertemente enrollada alrededor de su muñeca como un brazalete peludo. Frunció el ceño a este un momento antes de alzar la mirada hacia Vegeta. Él no le prestaba atención y parecía estar en intensas negociaciones con el comerciante. Se sentía como una niña de dos años de edad cuya madre había atado una cuerda alrededor de su brazo para que no se pierda entre la multitud. Tuvo la tentación de darle un tirón fuerte a su apéndice para enseñarle que Bulma Briefs no sería amarrada como una especie de perra en celo, pero un vistazo a un delincuente cerca que se humedecía los labios insinuantemente la hizo cambiar de idea. Era mejor estar amarrada a un amo que conocía que ser atada y amordazada por un desconocido monstruo que la secuestró.

Ella continuó su examen de las mercancías en frente, completamente ignorante de la conversación que tenía lugar a unos pocos pies a su izquierda.

"Inaceptable". Vegeta gruñó con rabia al hombre insecto en frente de él.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y su nariz se crispó sádicamente. "Me Tain't see'in ninguna manera ot'er, Mi'tter. Tome OIT o del acueducto, pero thatten ser mi ofter". Los tonos nasales del comerciante sonaron hacia afuera, lo que empujó la ira de Vegeta aún más.

"Mi crédito es excelente. Tómalo". Vegeta empujó su credichip hacia el hombre una vez más. Cuando aterrizó en la Tierra lo único que había metido en su armadura era un fino disco cristalino que mantenía un registro de todas sus finanzas. Al igual que la mayoría de los soldados más inteligentes de Freezer, tenía una cuenta separada bajo un alias para poder realizar transacciones comerciales sin alertar a su amo de sus movimientos. La mayoría de los planetas de clase alta tenían escáneres que barrían la tarjeta y deducían la cantidad adecuada de créditos por la compra y lo transferían a la cuenta del comerciante. A pesar de que Freezer no debería tener ningún conocimiento de esta cuenta, Vegeta todavía temía que utilizándola de una manera tan evidente seria rastreado, pero no cargaba efectivo con él y nada de valor para intercambiar. En una palabra, estaba en bancarrota.

"No, no. No tomar ningún creds. Oly efectivo". El hombre agitó las manos delante de él, eludiendo el chip de Vegeta.

"Lo tomas o derribare esta pocilga de mala muerte por la fuerza". Vegeta gruñó en serio y se inclinó sobre el mostrador amenazante. El hombre dio un paso atrás, pero negó con la cabeza sin remordimientos.

"Harías no wan'ta ser doin 'dat, Mi'tter. Wes frunce el ceño en cualquier do'n alboroto heres thatten focha nos lleva a look't a c'osely por Da imperio". Con un movimiento de cabeza, el comerciante llamó la atención de Vegeta hacia dos guardias que estaban afuera de la multitud. Sus duros ojos lo observaron de cerca por cualquier mala conducta. Vegeta apartó rápidamente la cabeza, ocultó el rostro de sus ojos curiosos y miró hacia el vendedor de nuevo. Los delgados labios del hombre se estiraron en una sonrisa poco profunda revelando una hilera de dientes afilados. "Wes no es ningún wan tr'uble. Nosotros, son gente de re'pectable eso es jus 'tratando de nosotros un viviendo hace".

Vegeta resopló ante las palabras burlonas del hombre. Tenía las manos atadas. No podía explotar la tienda del hombre en pedazos como tanto quería ni tenía el dinero para comprar los alimentos que necesitaban tan desesperadamente. Calculó que podía seguir por otra semana antes que el hambre apretara su puño implacable sobre él, con las exigencias de los rugidos de su vientre, pero la mujer no podía estar mucho más tiempo sin algo de comer. Ya estaba pálida y decaída. Ella estaba de pie delante de una mesa rebosante con un montón de artilugios mecánicos que deberían haberla enloquecido de emoción, pero solo hurgaba entre ellos con poco entusiasmo. Sus pómulos se destacaban en marcado relieve contra su rostro y el sol del mediodía proyectaba sombras en los huecos de sus ojos. Evocaba inquietantemente a muchos de los cuerpos que él había visto cubrir los sangrientos campos de batalla. Era un cadáver andante. Necesitaba comer y pronto.

"El precio que pides es demasiado alto", Vegeta gruñó al hombre que tenía delante.

"Una media hora es un Olys b'ink del ojo uhs. I bees hacen a'for yous lo sabes". El hombre miró a Bulma con avidez y se frotó las manos con lujuria apenas contenida. Vegeta hizo una mueca al espantoso hombre frente a él. Ellos necesitaban alimentos, pero lo que el hombre pedía era inaceptable. El comerciante estaba dispuesto a equipar su nave con varios meses de alimentos y todo lo que pedía a cambio era una media hora a solas con Bulma para hacerle lo que quisiera. Tales operaciones no eran infrecuentes en este planeta y él debería haber previsto que algo similar a esto sucedería una vez que había dejado la nave con ella a cuestas. Era una mujer demasiado hermosa para estar aquí y no llamar la atención una docena de veces.

Normalmente él encontraba que los impulsos de otros varones eran una asquerosa herramienta que no tendría ningún problema en utilizar para lograr sus objetivos. Después de todo, el cuerpo de una mujer no era más que un recurso como cualquier otro, y sin comida sin duda moriría de hambre. Si ya no hubiera reclamado su derecho a ella, la habría entregado al comerciante y tomado la comida, pero como se sentía extrañamente posesivo, no quería las manos de otro hombre encima suyo, ya sea para castigarla como el General hizo o violarla como este gusano quería hacer.

Con un gruñido de frustración se volvió sobre sus talones, agarró a Bulma del brazo y la arrastró por el camino de tierra. Ella alzó la mirada hacia los duros rasgos de Vegeta antes de girar el cuello para observar por encima de su hombro al comerciante. A medida que la bandera verde, que significaba alimentos comenzaba a desaparecer de la vista, Bulma tomo una decisión de golpe completamente gobernada por su estómago retumbante.

"¡Alto Vegeta!", gritó mientras clavaba sus tacones en el suelo. Él trató de arrastrarla unos cuantos pies más, pero Bulma permaneció poco cooperativa y la última cosa que él quería era atraer incluso más atención sobre ella, así que dejó caer su brazo y se dio la vuelta, para gritarle a su cara vuelta hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?", él gruñó y ella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por su arrebato feroz. Las lágrimas llenaron sus grandes ojos azules y Vegeta tuvo que contener un insulto grosero.

"Tengo hambre", murmuró y él puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y qué". Agarró su muñeca de nuevo para alejarla, pero ella obstinadamente tiró el brazo hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué no conseguimos ningún alimento de ese hombre?", preguntó cruzando los brazos en frente suyo mientras una expresión testaruda se instalaba en su rostro.

"El precio era demasiado alto", él se burló y se estiró para alcanzar su brazo de nuevo pero ella lo evadió, lo que la hizo chocar con una mujer gruñona que le chilló en lengua alienígena.

Bulma le restó importancia, en su lugar miró hacia Vegeta. "¿Tenemos lo qué quiere?".

Vegeta apartó la mirada de ella y echó un vistazo ansiosamente por encima de su hombro hacia la nave. Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, Bulma repitió la pregunta. "Bueno imbécil, ¿Tenemos lo que quiere?".

Ante su comentario despectivo, la cabeza de Vegeta se dio la vuelta para clavar su semblante enojado en ella. "Sí", él siseo con vehemencia. El rostro de Bulma se nubló de ira y hundió las manos en sus caderas con altivez.

"Bien, dáselo", exigió. Los ojos de Vegeta se volvieron rendijas y trató muy fuertemente de recordar por que se había alejado del comerciante de alimentos en primer lugar.

"Dije que el precio era demasiado alto, mujer", él gruñó.

"Me importa una mierda Vegeta. Tengo tanta hambre ahora que podría comer mi bota. Dale al cretino lo que quiere y deja de ser un hijo de puta codicioso. ¿Qué demonios estás buscando? ¿Gangas?. Lo juro Vegeta, todo lo que siempre haces es pensar en ti mismo. Lo que sea que quiera no puede ser tan importante. Sólo dáselo. Tengo que comer en algún momento hoy, porque si no mi estómago va a empezar a tener pensamientos rebeldes hacia mi bazo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Así que deja de ser un bastardo egoísta y consígueme algo de comida". Ella terminó su perorata golpeando fuerte el suelo con su pie como una niña mimada y su labio inferior se extendido en un puchero lleno.

Vegeta le agarró el brazo y la tiró hacia él para que pudiera inclinarse lo más cerca de ella. "Oh, le daré lo que en verdad quiere, mujer. Y tú vas a lamentar que yo lo haga". Con eso, se dio media vuelta y arrastró a Bulma a través de la multitud de regreso al vendedor. Se detuvo en el mostrador, extendió su brazo hacia abajo para levantar el extremo de la portezuela y empujó a Bulma en los brazos del hombre.

"Aquí está, toma a la puta. Ella se merece una buena follada", él gruñó sin remordimientos y lanzó hacia abajo la portezuela con un fuerte golpe, cerrándola firmemente.

 

 

 


	10. Una Puta Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.
> 
> Nota de Tempestt: Hay algo de lenguaje grosero en este capítulo. * Aprieta los dedos una pizca * Pero seamos honestos. Tú estarás furiosamente cabreado también.

 

  **Capítulo Diez**

**Una Puta Vida**

 

El comerciante de alimentos atrapó a Bulma sin esfuerzo, los dos brazos más que serpenteaban por debajo de su camisa la apresaron. Ella bajo la vista hacia su cintura y con una mirada anonadada absorbió la horrible verdad sobre los apéndices adicionales del hombre. En lugar de brazos humanos como los otros dos, éstos disminuían hasta singulares afiladas garras negras. Las extremidades estaban cubiertas con la misma corta barba negra que tenía en las mejillas, sólo que más larga y fluida. Los brazos eran estrechos, doblemente articulados y larguiruchos, idénticos a las grandes patas de una araña.

Bulma gritó histéricamente, pero su voz cayó en oídos sordos. Los gritos de una mujer eran comunes entre la multitud y nadie siquiera levantó la cabeza de su trabajo. El hombre se rió con excitación, murmurando palabras en tono alto a su oído que ella no pudo entender. Él retrocedió cuidadosamente hacia el interior de su guarida y apartó la cortina verde a un lado con impaciencia.

Los conmocionados ojos azules de Bulma se precipitaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada sin emociones de Vegeta, quien observó como el hombre la arrastraba de espaldas detrás de la cortina, mientras sus gritos rodaban sobre él como agua helada. Ella le tendió la mano en un último gesto de súplica y su nombre cayó de sus labios como una evocación de protección. Deliberadamente, él le dio la espalda y se inclinó con indiferencia contra el mostrador en espera paciente a que se acabara el tiempo del vendedor.

Esto debería enseñarle a la mujer a mostrarle el respeto que se merecía como su superior. No sólo estaba por encima de ella en jerarquía, sino que su conocimiento del universo era mucho mayor que el suyo. En el futuro, lo pensaría dos veces antes de poner en duda su autoridad o demandar que él la obedeciera como un sirviente común. Además, se merecía el castigo. El manto de pretenciosa moralidad que ella instaló tan cómodamente sobre sus ineptos hombros estaba a punto de ser arrebatado sin piedad lejos. Era fácil reprenderlo por su falta de compasión y ambigüedad moral cuando se sentaba en su pedestal sin mancha, pero ahora era el momento de que se revolcara en el lodo como el resto de ellos. Finalmente, obtendría una muestra de lo que se sentía sobrevivir en un universo en el que sólo prosperaba el más cruel y el débil padecía dolor y angustia.

Observó el ir y venir de los transeúntes a su alrededor. Hombres y mujeres se acercaban a los comerciantes y negociaban diversos bienes y suministros. Había visto la misma cosa cientos de veces antes en cientos de diferentes planetas. Un obsceno destello de color brillante le llamó la atención y giró la cabeza para examinar a una andrajosa mujer con el cabello llamativamente teñido de fucsia. Su ropa una vez había sido de un sorprendente color amarillo canario, pero el tiempo y el abandono lo envejeció a un beige suave salpicado de oscuras manchas marrones. El corpiño estaba cortado indecentemente a baja altura y el dobladillo se detenía justo debajo de la separación de los muslos. Todo en ella gritaba puta callejera, incluyendo la cara, que se arrugaba con líneas desgastadas que contaban la historia de su existencia oprimida. No tenía ninguna chispa brillante de vida. Su esencia misma era monótona y apática. Su alma había sido golpeada numerosas veces, dejándola muerta por dentro, incapaz de sentir incluso la más básica de las emociones. Las únicas preocupaciones que tenía solo eran su próxima comida y sobrevivir a su último cliente.

Vegeta contempló sin interés como sacó unas pocas monedas de su escote para intercambiarlas por un paquete de medicamentos. Al estirar el brazo para depositar el dinero en la palma del comerciante, su escaso vestido expuso lo suficiente de su brazo para que él viera los putrefactos estragos de un virus come carne. La herida estaba inflamada, llorando pus verde y sangre podrida. Ella estaba en extrema necesidad de atención médica inmediata o ciertamente moriría.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó la medicina, pero fue justo cuando un sujeto de mala muerte que acechaba cerca lo arrebató de su agarre. Él arrojó el paquete al comerciante y exigió el dinero de la mujer de vuelta. Cuando el comerciante le entregó las monedas, el puño carnoso del hombre se cerró sobre estas posesivamente. Le gritó con enojo a la atribulada mujer y la sacudió ferozmente por el cabello de color sintético. La gente se apartó, creando un espacio abierto que no podía ser traspasado. Nadie dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente ajustaron su curso para no enredarse en la pelea, e ignoraron la escena en el momento que los gritos del hombre se volvieron más enfurecidos y la mujer comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

Llovieron golpes sobre ella, el sujeto la menospreció por desperdiciar su dinero duramente ganado en algo tan inútil como los medicamentos cuando podría ser utilizado por él en lugar de eso. La mujer alegó sin ánimo que era su dinero y ella era la que se había acostado de espaldas para ganarlo por lo que debería permitírsele gastarlo a su antojo. El hombre le dio un brutal revés y le recordó cruelmente que estaría muerta dentro del año de todos modos, así que no tenía sentido comprar algo que sólo prolongaría lo inevitable. Por supuesto, el hombre no fue tan elocuente con sus palabras, pero Vegeta entendió lo esencial.

La mujer sollozó debajo de los golpes, empezó a pedir perdón y prometió hacer todo lo que le pidiera, siempre y cuando dejara de lastimarla. Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que Vegeta casi no oyó el estrépito detrás de él, pero los gritos de Bulma eran inconfundibles.

"¡Por favor, Vegeta! Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No me hagas esto". El clamor estaba acompañado por el sonido del desgarramiento de telas y sus gritos de terror. La cabeza de Vegeta se movió hacia un lado para bloquear los alaridos detrás de él mientras observaba la escena en la calle.

Bulma esquivó por debajo los brazos del hombre araña cuando llegó por ella. Se lanzó a una mesa toscamente hecha, cogió una copa de arcilla y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas a su agresor. Arrojó misil tras misil contra él, pero el hombre los bateo con facilidad. La criatura siseo airadamente y le arrojó una cadena de palabras que sólo pudo interpretar como un reproche por romper sus posesiones. Él arremetió y ella trató de correr más allá alejándose, pero uno de sus brazos extra serpenteó hacia afuera y la cortó dolorosamente en el lado con su garra. La chaqueta corta estilo francés que ella envolvió sobre su blusa blanca para completar su traje de negocios fue arrancada y cayó al suelo en un aleteo desmenuzado de seda costosa.

No podía creer que Vegeta le hiciera esto. Que la entregara a otro hombre como si fuera un saco de arroz. Que comerciara con su cuerpo por comida, como si fuera una posesión y no una mujer. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de tal crueldad. A pesar de que sabía que era un monstruo asesino, una pequeña parte suya nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan insensible. Pero lo sabía. Sabía que él en realidad no había querido esto.

Comprendió tardíamente que Vegeta había tenido la intención de alejarse del vendedor de alimentos. Prefirió morir de hambre que entregarla al hombre insecto, pero su diatriba en la calle había empujado botones que ni siquiera sabía que existían y ahora le estaba enseñando una lección valiosa. Ella no era nada sin él, su palabra era la ley y no debía desafiarlo. Estaba arrepentida. Muy arrepentida, porque ahora no tenía salvación. Estaba desamparada y sola en un implacable universo que se la iba a comer viva. Sin ejército. Sin Yamcha. Sin Vegeta. Él le dio la espalda, dejándola sola para soportar las consecuencias de su maliciosa lengua.

Vegeta era testigo de la paliza que la mujer soportaba en la calle, era la única persona además de su dueño que reconocían abiertamente su existencia. Incluso el comerciante continuó trabajando sin dificultades, simplemente se movió hacia el final del mostrador para negociar con otra persona. La mujer se tambaleó bajo los golpes y Vegeta estaba silenciosamente impresionado por la cantidad de abuso que podía recibir y todavía seguir en pie. Al igual que él, ella había sufrido largos años de dolor y tormento, lo que endureció su cuerpo y su alma contra la agonía de vivir. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a alguien roto? ¿Siquiera conocía a alguien cuyo espíritu no estuviera dañado en forma irreparable?. El punto del mentón de Vegeta bajó sobre su pecho y lanzó un vistazo hacia atrás desde las esquinas de los ojos. La bruja de cabello azul aún era vivaz y con ansias de saborear la vida, al menos hasta ahora.

La puta gritó entrecortadamente y colapsó por último bajo un feroz puñetazo en la cara. El hombre le gritó que se levante, pero ella se acurrucó en una bola apretada, lloriqueando patéticamente en la suciedad. Él estiró el brazo, agarró un puñado de su vestido raído y trató de darle un tirón para que se levante del suelo, pero en lugar de eso desgarró la delgada tela y expuso su cuerpo sucio a los ojos indiferentes.

"Vegeta. Ayúdame Vegeta. Por favor, has que se detenga". Era el sonido de la carne golpeando a la carne y las palabras fueron cortadas por un jadeo estrangulado. Los brazos de Vegeta se apretaron sobre su musculoso pecho y su máscara impasible se hizo más difícil, más cerrada. Sus ojos negros se consumieron infernalmente cuando él con determinación ignoró los gritos de Bulma pidiendo ayuda.

Repitió el mantra en su cabeza de que se merecía lo que le pasaba. Ella fue la que quiso abandonar la nave para ver su primer planeta extraterrestre. Ella fue la que quiso comida tan desesperadamente. Pues bien, la dejaría trabajar por esta. La línea dura de sus labios adelgazó mientras empujaba hacia abajo al animal posesivo en su interior que rugía ante la idea de otro hombre tocando lo que él marcó como suyo. Esta era otra forma más de probar que estaba siempre en el control. No permitiría que sus instintos más bajos gobernaran su mente. Estaba siendo tocada por otro porque él lo permitía. Aún la poseía, ya sea que ella lo reconociera o no. Esto era simplemente una extensión de esa posesión.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento cuando el puño de su agresor le partió el labio y advirtió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. En la pelea, había tirado lejos el sombrero del vendedor lo que reveló otras dos filas de repugnantes ojos saltones, que se centraron exclusivamente en ella. Podía ver su reflejo multiplicado en esas profundidades brillantes, era el de una mujer de cabello azul cuyo rostro se había transformado en la viva personificación jadeante del terror y el horror. Su boca se abría con fuerza en un grito sin fin que no podía sofocar aunque quisiera.

Su arrepentimiento se convirtió en rabia y una pequeña voz que ella mantenía encerrada en la parte más oscura de su corazón se despertó. Era la misma voz que le dijo la verdad sobre su culpabilidad. La voz que sabía que dejaría a Vegeta con vida. Unas palabras viperinas de rabia y traición susurraron en su mente, abrumando a la normalmente lógica voz que sonaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía Vegeta dejar que esta cosa la tocara?. Ella podría merecer algún tipo de castigo por las duras palabras que dijo, admitió con amargura, y con toda seguridad Vegeta sentiría que era la justa retribución por su encierro de estos últimos meses, pero nunca pensó que él caería tan bajo. Nunca había considerado que permitiría que otra criatura, otro macho, exigiera la venganza de la que estaba tan sádicamente sediento.

Si Vegeta sentía que debía ser castigada por los agravios que cometió en su contra, entonces debería ser él quien lo hiciera. Una semilla negra floreció en su corazón y creció con cada segundo que pasaba. Le dolía el pecho por la furia de la traición. Se merecía algo mejor que ser abusada por una cosa mitad hombre, mitad criatura araña que no sabía nada de la lucha entre ellos por el control. Sólo Vegeta debería poder tocarla. Bulma sólo toleraría sus manos sobre ella y su cuerpo contra el suyo. Este era su derecho a castigarla y no de otros. Como se atrevía a permitir que otro hombre tocara lo que era _suyo_.

Rabia desnuda brilló en los ojos de Bulma y se lanzó hacia adelante, extendiendo las manos como garras para rastrillar brutalmente sus uñas por la cara del hombre, dejándole surcos sangrientos en la carne. Él chilló de dolor, la golpeó lejos y se abalanzó después detrás suyo mientras ella echaba mano a una varilla de hierro que cayó al suelo.

El hombre de la calle miró con rabia a la mujer desnuda y sus manos trabajaron frenéticamente en su bragueta. Bramo en voz alta para que todos pudieran oír que ella era su propiedad, para hacer lo que deseara y el dinero era de hecho de él. Merecía su castigo por desobedecerlo, por atreverse a pensar que tenía algún valor. La mujer se arrastró de nuevo con los codos, el fuego en su alma que había sido sofocado tan despiadadamente, resurgió por un breve momento. El hombre cayó sobre ella y extinguió la llama como un soplo de aire. Su peso la aplastó contra el suelo, lo que la hizo yacer inmóvil debajo del sucio hombre, los ojos de la mujer morían con cada empuje de las caderas flacas del sujeto.

Era brutalmente fácil aplastar la voluntad de vivir de alguien. Vegeta sentía la presión de darse por vencido casi todos los días, desde que salía por la puerta. La vida era una peligrosa danza de habilidad y determinación cuando se vivía debajo de las frías garras de Freezer. Antes de conocer a Bulma, nunca había visto a alguien con tanta vida en sus ojos, con tanta alegría por el simple hecho de existir.

El rostro de Vegeta se oscureció con repugnancia al ver los ojos de la puta apagarse. Desaprobó el método del macho para controlar a su hembra. ¿En cuántas misiones había estado donde vio la misma cosa innumerables veces?. No entendía por que otros machos tenían la imperiosa necesidad de dominar a una hembra de esa manera. Encontró que todo el acto era sucio y repugnante. Como guerrero nunca se permitiría quedar abierto al ataque en el campo de batalla sólo porque necesitara liberarse de la sed de sangre. Además la expresión en los ojos de la puta no era una que quería en su hembra. Ella podría ser una posesión, pero parte de la necesidad de poseerla venia de querer domesticar la llama y sostenerla en la mano, no aplastarla con su puño.

La gente siguió aumentando alrededor de la pareja y sólo unos pocos se detuvieron a mirar con ojos lujuriosos. Ellos sonrieron y aplaudieron al hombre mientras desnudaba a la mujer de los últimos restos de su alma.

El comerciante de alimentos cayó sobre Bulma en una ráfaga voraz de manos codiciosas y desgarradoras. Con una terrible fuerza, ella empujó el arma hacia la parte más vulnerable del sujeto y sintió el laxismo de la grasa cuando el estómago se contrajo, pero no tuvo la fortaleza necesaria para empujarlo en sus entrañas. Él rugió de dolor, tiró la improvisada arma lejos y Bulma gritó de desesperación. El hombre la abofeteó brutalmente de nuevo en el rostro, ella giró a lo lejos y cayó sobre la mesa de madera. Él subió tras ella y enredó las manos en su largo cabello. Dolor ardiente la atravesó por todo el cuerpo, originándose justo de debajo de su omóplato. Ella pudo sentir el irregular corte de las navajas en su carne y empujó el silencioso grito que estaba atrapado en su garganta hacia sus labios.

Él la tiró al suelo, su delicada fuerza no podía competir con su mayor peso. Le levantó la falda por encimar de las caderas, le abrió con fuerza los muslos y magulló su carne. Las manos del sujeto acariciaron toscamente sus sensibles senos, enviando afiladas sacudidas de agonía a través suyo. Ella lo observó con aterrorizado asombro cuando sus sangrientos labios delgados se separaron para revelar una hilera de afilados dientes de aguja que podían desgarrarle la carne de un solo asqueroso bocado.

Los dientes se separaron y de las abiertas fauces de la boca apareció una lengua larga y sinuosa. Bulma enmudeció ante la visión, pero al instante ella cerró la mandíbula, temiendo que si él le metía ese abominable musculo en la garganta seguramente se ahogaría hasta la muerte. A través de los dientes apretados, ella llamó a su salvador, la única persona que la condenó, pero en quien todavía confiaba para salvarla. Él no permitiría esto. No lo haría. Elevó una súplica silenciosamente en su mente. La oscuridad en su interior se deslizó sinuosamente alrededor de su cerebro y prestó su voz a la oración. Ellos estaban unidos por una promesa de sangre y venganza que no podía ser rota.

"Vegeta". La voz de Bulma era un susurro que sólo podía ser escuchado por el oído de un Saiyajin.

Vegeta observó lo último del espíritu de la mujer parpadear y morir, dejando tras de sí un cadáver animado. El hombre se puso de pie, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ayudarla a pararse, rió a carcajadas mientras ella intentaba levantarse, desnuda y ensangrentada. Ellos se dispersaron entre la multitud, la mujer siguió con desaliento tras su amo, escondiendo el rostro detrás de la caída de su cabello sucio. Un grito lleno de dolor rasgó el aire y envió un escalofrío de reconocimiento deslizándose por la espalda de Vegeta. Había oído ese sonido antes, soñaba con ese sonido cuando era un niño, antes de que hubiera conquistado su edredón y el miedo a su nueva vida. Hubo un fuerte estrépito y luego un momento de silencio. Su nombre, pronunciado suavemente como una oración llegó a sus oídos. La voz era vacía, sin esperanzas ... rota.

Vegeta se volvió sobre sus talones, arrancó el mostrador y paso la puerta de tela. En los confines oscuros de la pocilga vio a Bulma clavada en el suelo por la criatura araña, cuya anormalmente larga lengua forzaba un camino entre sus dientes apretados. La blusa de seda había sido arrancada y la falda estaba arrugada alrededor de sus caderas, pero se dio cuenta con cierta sensación de alivio que sus bragas blancas estaban todavía intactas.

El comerciante de alimentos volvió la cabeza hacia el Saiyajin invasor, mostrando claramente su descontento en sus rasgos retorcidos. "Wes no se hace yets". La criatura frunció el ceño, ignorando a Bulma quien empujaba inútilmente su torso.

"Es ahora". Vegeta gruñó mientras avanzaba hasta el comerciante y lo arrojó fuera de Bulma con un movimiento de su muñeca. La criatura aterrizó a unos pocos pies de distancia, estrellándose sobre la mesa de madera de mala calidad y rompiendo unas cuantas copas de arcilla en su caída. Vegeta extendió el brazo y puso a Bulma de pie. Ella apresuradamente bajo su falda y jaló los restos de su blusa para cubrirse lo mejor que pudo.

La penetrante mirada de Vegeta bajo la vista hacia Bulma, pero al igual que la mujer en la calle, ella ocultó el rostro detrás de la caída de su cabello verde azulado y todo lo que pudo ver fue la corona de su cabeza. Estaba delante de él, acurrucada en sus elegantes ropas rasgadas, tratando desesperadamente por no llorar. Vegeta colocó dos dedos debajo de su mentón y levantó su rostro hacia él.

Los ojos ensombrecidos de Bulma se encontraron con los de obsidiana. Su mirada fija la dejó sin aliento. Era como si estuviera observando detenidamente hasta lo más profundo de su alma, tratando de discernir la cantidad de daño que había causado con su displicente falta de consideración por su bienestar. Algo despertó en los ojos de Vegeta y ella mantuvo su reserva todavía. La observó, realmente mirándola y un espasmo de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro. Antes de que ella pudiera guardarlo para sí, en los profundos abismos tenebrosos de su oculto corazón él vio la oscuridad arremolinándose en su interior. Sintió la conexión entre ellos. Un oscuro destino del que no podían escapar. Ella encerró la traidora voz que buscaba su propia ruina en manos de Vegeta. No se permitiría ser víctima de su carisma. No era una de esas mujeres de voluntad débil que se desmayaban sobre el guapo pero malvado antagonista, ni caería víctima de una enferma y retorcida forma del síndrome de Estocolmo. Los labios de Vegeta se levantaron en una sonrisa fría cuando vio el desafío en sus ojos. Su mirada ardiente escrutó sobre ella, deteniéndose en su reciente labio partido que coincidía con el hematoma ya curándose en su sien.

En un primer momento, Vegeta sintió algo dentro de él revolverse ante la vista de su mirada sin emociones. Ella parecía dañada irremediablemente, como un ángel que rompió sus alas cuando cayó del cielo. Su semblante triste lo castigó por la insensibilidad con que la trató y la brillante criatura que confiaba en él para protegerla cuando salieron de la nave ya no existía más. Pero entonces vio el toque de oscuridad en sus ojos, una corrupción gradual de su alma. Algo estaba retorciendo su mente contra ella, despertándola a nuevas ideas y emociones que jamás habría considerado tener si seguía con su existencia mimada. Él casi se sentía arrepentido, pero pronto la sombra retrocedió mientras ella se esforzaba por someterla.

Los ojos de Bulma brillaron intensamente por la traición y fue una experiencia nueva para Vegeta. Nunca nadie había confiado en él lo suficiente para traicionarlo. Incluso cuando había explotado a Nappa, no fue tanto una traición como lo inesperado. Sus dos subordinados sabían que si no morían en batalla algún día serian sacrificados por el príncipe para sus propios fines. Pero la mujer había confiado en él para mantenerla a salvo. Tal vez no a salvo de él, pero definitivamente a salvo de cualquier otra criatura que se atreviera a atacarla. Esperaba que Vegeta abusara de ella, era prácticamente un contrato no escrito entre ellos, pero lo más importante es que esperaba que demandaría ser el único en hacerlo. Este era sin dudas un duro revés para su antinatural relación.

"¿Te lastimó?". La pregunta era irrelevante. El labio de Bulma palpitaba y su ojo se sentía como si fuera a explotar en su órbita. Lo que en realidad preguntaba era si el comerciante araña la había violado. Ella apartó la mirada y en silencio sacudió negativamente la cabeza. Su fría mirada se posó en el vendedor que estaba luchando por ponerse de pie.

"No es justo, wes nos hads un trato". El hombre murmuró infantilmente, la decepción brillaba en sus enormes ojos negros.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia a la criatura. El vendedor se estremeció de pavor ante la combinación de helado odio que irradiaban los ojos azules de la mujer y el calor del fuego del infierno que ardían en los ojos negros del guerrero. Vegeta todavía estaba mirando al comerciante infractor en el momento en que Bulma se volvió hacia él con los ojos encendidos una vez más por el espíritu que habitaba dentro de ella. Retrocedió su mano y con todas sus fuerzas abofeteó a Vegeta de lleno en la cara. Un fuerte crujido resonó en la pocilga y un potente silencio descendió en la sala mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos. Normalmente, él nunca habría permitido que hiciera tal cosa. Ninguna cantidad de distracción le impediría saber que su patéticamente lento ataque venía. Sin embargo, consideró que la mujer necesitaba una cierta cantidad de compensación por el golpe que su honor había tomado y esta parecía ser la forma más fácil de satisfacer eso.

Bulma miró duramente a su captor y a su supuesto protector. El mensaje era claro en los rasgos cincelados de Vegeta, él no estaba arrepentido y por lo tanto, ella no se lo perdonaría. Con fría indiferencia, Bulma recogió su orgullo y salió del tugurio. Vegeta sintió algo parecido al alivio ante la vista de su antiguo fuego ardiendo en su alma una vez más. Habría estado tristemente decepcionado si este incidente hubiera roto su voluntad. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía en el exterior y él estaba esperando con interés ver su espíritu entretenido en las próximas semanas.

Vegeta le dio al comerciante una última mirada asesina antes de salir. Caminaron en silencio de regreso a la nave, ella lo seguía de cerca detrás, dejando escapar un pequeño resoplido aquí y allá. Una vez que estuvieron en el camino de tierra que conducía fuera de la ciudad y su nave estaba a la vista, Bulma se detuvo en medio de la ruta. Vegeta sintió una sensación de pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cuello y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

Ella estaba parada a pocos pies de distancia, mirándolo con dureza. Vegeta suspiró profundamente y entrecerró los ojos hacia el sol, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos allí en ese momento. El silencio fue roto por la acusadora voz de Bulma cuando esta resonó a través de la corta distancia que los separaba.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Vegeta?", dijo bruscamente y él estaba silenciosamente feliz de que ella todavía se sintiera lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para gritarle. Una pequeña parte suya había estado preocupado cuando ella le había regresado la mirada en la casucha. El vacío en sus ojos había sido demasiado reminiscente al de la puta en la calle.

"Tú lo pediste", él replicó con brusquedad. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró impasible. Si ella estaba buscando una disculpa estaría tristemente decepcionada. Vegeta no estaba seguro de si estaba arrepentido. Casi siempre él solo tenía hambre.

"Oh, así que es eso", Bulma alzó los brazos con frustración. "Me estabas enseñando una lección. No te cruces con el poderoso y malvado Príncipe Saiyajin o lo lamentarás", se burló mientras frotaba sus húmedos ojos con el dorso de su mano. Parada allí, con la blusa de seda anudada por delante y la holgada falda arrugada colgando de sus caderas, parecía una niña pequeña jugando a vestirse con la ropa de su hermana mayor.

"Te dije que el precio era demasiado alto, pero no me hiciste caso", él gruñó en respuesta, enfurecido por el retorcimiento que ella hacía de la verdad.

"Bien, maldita sea, Vegeta tengo hambre. Nuestra situación no ha cambiado en nada, excepto que ahora necesito una ducha caliente". Ella frunció el ceño hacia sus ropas hechas jirones con disgusto. Cada vez que pensaba en las manos o las piernas de aquel horrible hombre o lo que fuera en su cuerpo quería vomitar. "Y ahora, está arruinado mi único conjunto de ropa", añadió con un puchero.

Vegeta siguió la mirada que ella daba a su propio cuerpo y de repente encontró dificultades para respirar, lo que no tenía nada que ver con el aire polvoriento. El vientre pálido de Bulma estaba desnudó ante sus hambrientos ojos y él se deleitó ante la vista con avidez. La blusa estaba anudada entre sus senos, apenas dejando suficiente material para cubrir siquiera eso. La falda montaba corta en sus caderas, donde ella fieramente había tirado demasiado hacia abajo para poder cubrir sus muslos desnudos. Parecía la versión mucho más limpia de una prostituta que se podía encontrar cada dos metros en esta ciudad.

"Bien, ya conoces el camino de regreso a la choza del comerciante", Vegeta perdió el control por la ira, su propio hambre le roía el estómago.

Bulma alzó la cabeza ante las palabras y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. Indignada cruzo el camino, levantó la mano para bajarla en la mandíbula de Vegeta nuevamente, pero él cogió su delicada muñeca en un fuerte agarre y una línea dura le adelgazó los labios gruesos.

"Sólo conseguiste hacerlo una vez, mujer. Nunca más". Su amenazante voz rastrilló sobre Bulma quien se estremeció bajo el sol del mediodía. Sus ardientes ojos se miraron fijamente enfrentándose en una batalla silenciosa por el dominio. Ella bajó la vista ante el ataque implacable de sus ojos, tiró de su mano y le dio la espalda en un arrebato.

"¿Por qué no simplemente le diste el dinero?", ella hizo un puchero mientras observaba el terreno accidentado. Incluso desde allí se sentía el hedor de la ciudad flotando en el aire polvoriento, lo que la hacía tomar respiraciones superficiales.

Vegeta le clavó la mirada a su nuca, resistiendo las ganas de retorcerle el cuello por su actitud estirada. "Traté de darle un credichip, pero sólo quería dinero en efectivo".

Bulma se volvió hacia él y arrugó el ceño con preocupación. "¿No tienes dinero?".

"Tengo dinero, solo que no es efectivo". Él agitó su credichip delante del rostro de Bulma, su ego masculino le exigía probar que no estaba sin un centavo.

"¿No llevas dinero en efectivo contigo?". Ella ignoró su mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Él le sonrió con sarcasmo, lo que la hizo parpadear. "No, debo de haber dejado mi billetera en mis otros pantalones", ella frunció el ceño molesta de nuevo en respuesta y sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás sobre sus dientes con frustración.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste, idiota?", chilló.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes dinero metido en tu vagina, perra santurrona?", él bramó de nuevo.

El rostro de Bulma enrojeció y sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras su presión arterial se disparaba al cielo.

"Tú ...", ella balbuceó, pequeños trozos de espuma se formaron en las comisuras de su boca. Las cejas de Vegeta se levantaron una fracción y la observó infundir de rabia cada célula de su cuerpo.

"Tú ...", los labios de Bulma se despegaron de sus firmemente apretados dientes para escupir las palabras fuera, tratando desesperadamente de formar sílabas. Su mente corrió por el insulto perfecto que describiría adecuadamente lo mucho que lo odiaba en este momento. Cretino. Bastardo. Cabrón. Estaba tan furiosa que su cerebro casi se apagó y sólo pudo repetir el mantra mortal en su cabeza. ¡Pendejo! ¡Idiota! ¡Hijo de puta!. Las cejas de Vegeta se curvaron un poco más alto mientras observaba a la mujer prácticamente colapsar de un ataque epiléptico. Su boca se abrió y desde el torbellino de furia que corría por su mente sólo pudo escoger la única cosa que era absoluta.

"Tú ... ¡HOMBRE MALO!", ella gritó con toda la rabia reprimida que había sometido desde que él cruelmente la arrojó a los brazos del hombre insecto. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, sinceramente decepcionado de que no dijera algo más devastador, pero al mismo tiempo inmensamente divertido por el hecho de que la había enfurecido tan completamente con su crudo comentario.

"Vaya, me siento herido". Su tono gracioso destilaba sarcasmo mientras él le daba una mirada aparentemente aburrido.

"Oh, te odio, asqueroso bastardo". Las manos se le apretaron en puños al final de sus brazos entumecidos.

"Del mismo modo, remilgada y descerebrada zorra doble cara". Él escupió a través de sus dientes apretados, tratando desesperadamente de controlar el impulso de golpearla allí mismo.

Ellos sostuvieron sus miradas fijamente, sus rostros estaban enrojecidos y sus mandíbulas apretadas. Puntos bailaron frente a los ojos de Bulma y se recordó tardíamente respirar. Ella retrocedió, arrancó un delicado adorno de su muñeca y lo tiró con violencia a la cara de Vegeta.

Él lo atrapó hábilmente y abrió la mano para ver un brazalete incrustado con diamantes. "Asumo que los diamantes son un artículo de comercio básico en todas partes". Ella siseó con desprecio. El corazón se le detuvo dolorosamente en el pecho, mientras lo observaba examinar cada una de las piedras, calculando el valor en su cabeza. La pulsera había sido un regalo de Yamcha, justo antes de que la dejara por entrenar para la llegada de los Saiyajin. Esa fue la última cita real que tuvieron antes de que todo se viniera abajo alrededor de ellos. Había sido una noche mágica, aún más maravillosa por el meditado y costoso regalo que él le dio.

Ella se paró frente a Vegeta, a medio vestir, andrajosa, sucia y casi colapsó bajo el peso de la desesperación que la inundó. Sólo unos momentos antes, una malvada voz le susurraba que pertenecía a Vegeta. Una posesión, nada más. Al igual que el brazalete le pertenecía a ella. ¿Cómo podía creer en semejantes pensamientos estúpidos? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrirle algo así?. Sintió como si pudiera maldecir hasta que su cara se volviera azul. Quería levantar la mano y abofetear cualquier cosa, y por desgracia, cuanto más miraba la presumida cara de Vegeta más pensaba que podría ser capaz de salirse con la suya de nuevo.

Todo lo que quería era irse a casa. Se estaba haciendo demasiado vieja para estar corriendo en busca de aventuras. Al menos en el pasado tenía a Goku con ella. Él siempre la mantenía a salvo y protegida. Ahora estaba vagando alrededor del universo con el príncipe de todos los hijos de puta. Quería irse a casa, tomar una ducha caliente y acurrucarse en los brazos de Yamcha. Al menos él la amaba. La pulsera que Vegeta sostenía era la prueba de ello. Yamcha la quería y la adoraba. Moriría por protegerla. Nunca la entregaría a un hombre insecto y nunca la lastimaría. Los pensamientos de Bulma sonaban como los de una niña caprichosa incluso para ella, pero no podía impedir que se arremolinaran alrededor de su mente.

Esto estaba fuera de control. No había manera de que iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a Vegeta. Él la mataría con el tiempo y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Era un bastardo cruel y sin corazón. ¿Siquiera conocía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal? ¿Alguien alguna vez se tomó la molestia de decírselo?.

Con un último vistazo a la pulsera, Vegeta pasó por delante de ella y Bulma se volvió para verlo salir. "¿A dónde vas?".

"¿A dónde crees, idiota? Regresa a la nave y espera por mí". Su tono no admitía discusión y Bulma francamente estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo. Tenía suficiente de su primera experiencia en un planeta extraterrestre. Todo lo que quería era un largo baño caliente en la relativa seguridad de su habitación. Ella lo vio alejarse por unos pocos minutos antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarse de regreso a la nave, donde sabía que estaría a salvo. Al menos, hasta que Vegeta regresara.

 

 

 


	11. Un Beso, Mil Muertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ

 

**Capítulo Once**

**Un Beso, Mil Muertes**

 

Bulma se retiró a su habitación conteniendo las lágrimas. Se quitó la ropa deshilachada mientras avanzaba a través del aposento en camino hacia el baño. Llegó a la ducha, abrió el agua y esperó apenas a que se calentara antes de meterse. A medida que esta le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, las lágrimas que ya no podía contener brotaron de sus ojos. El líquido salado se mezcló con el agua y fue arrastrado por el desagüe, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Trató de vaciar su mente, como vaciaba su cuerpo del dolor con cada sollozo. Intentó limpiar todo la pena y la rabia que sentía por dentro que no tenían nada que ver con los moretones físicos en su cuerpo. Trató de borrar la memoria de las manos de ese hombre en su piel y de los obscenos ojos que reflejaron el horror que sentía de vuelta a ella. Intentó pero no pudo. Era demasiado reciente y demasiado hiriente. _¿Cómo él pudo hacerle esto?_. No creía que pudiera odiar a Vegeta más en este momento.

Se frotó el cuerpo hasta que quedó rosado por todas partes. Tuvo especial cuidado en limpiar a fondo el corte a su lado, como precaución para no contraer una infección por el inmundo arañazo del hombre. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le dio una palmadita con una toalla de mano, e ignoró resueltamente el lento flujo de sangre que se deslizaba por el desagüe junto con las lágrimas. Sintió las quemaduras de las navajas de nuevo cuando el agua le enjuagó la espalda y se mordió el labio para reprimir un grito. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pero no pudo ver sobre su hombro.

Salió y se secó cuidadosamente, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido por la brusca manipulación. Abrió el botiquín, sacó el yodo y las vendas que había guardado allí desde que atendió el corte en su sien. Se untó con torpeza la medicina marrón en el costado, frustrada por no poder ver con claridad sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada hacia el objeto que había traído de la bahía médica cuando entró en la nave. Era una pistola de grapas para suturas.

Contuvo el labio inferior entre los dientes, recogió el instrumento de aspecto desagradable y empujó todos los pensamientos sobre el grapado de documentos de oficina de su mente. Ladeó el cuerpo para poder verse en el espejo mientras utilizaba una mano para apretar los bordes irregulares de la herida juntos y empuñaba el arma al mismo tiempo. Oyó el chasquido metálico de las mandíbulas cerrarse de golpe antes de sentir el agudo aguijón de la grapa perforar su carne ya abusada. Gruñó en la parte posterior de su garganta y se mordió el labio hasta estar segura de que iba a extraerse sangre. Inhaló profundamente por la nariz y frunció el ceño. Valientemente, repitió el doloroso proceso hasta que la herida se cerró correctamente y colocó un vendaje sobre su costado.

Cada vez que estiraba los músculos para poder ver la herida en el espejo sentía una quemadura punzante en la espalda, justo debajo del omóplato. Hurgó en los cajones hasta que encontró un espejo de mano que pudo utilizar para ver el reflejo de su espalda y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio un anillo de marcas de pinchazos supurando, que estropeaban la blanca perfección de su espalda. ¡El pequeño cabrón de mierda la mordió!. Trató de limpiarlo, pero no importaba cuanto se retorciera, no podía llegar a la herida. Finalmente se decidió por verter yodo encima del hombro y bajo la espalda para que así corra por los pequeños orificios.

Cuando terminó contempló su reflejo. Tenía un corte en la sien, un labio partido, una herida irregular en su lado y una marca de mordedura. Parecía un bravucón de cantinas. Estaba empezando a estar harta de la gente que la golpeaba. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran de todos modos?. Sólo porque alguien era más débil que ellos no quería decir que podían recibir palizas. Bastardos. En todos sus años viajando con Goku nunca había sido tan lastimada. De hecho, siempre había estado a salvo.

Bulma sintió una ola de nostalgia invadirla y tropezó hacia la cama. Se arrastró debajo de las sábanas, tiró de las mantas por encima de su cabeza para bloquear cualquier luz, se acurrucó en una bola apretada y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

 

 

*~*

 

 

Vegeta se inclinó sobre la mujer dormida, sus ojos negros destellaban en las sombras. Ella estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, con los brazos de par en par, completamente ajena a todo a su alrededor mientras dormía profundamente. Tenía una larga pierna expuesta y su pálida piel brillaba en la oscuridad. La manta se había deslizado entre los muslos cubriendo el premio que él verdaderamente codiciaba, pero afortunadamente dejó toda la pierna, la cadera y la mayor parte de su lado desnudo. Se dio cuenta con no poca decepción que sus senos también estaban cubiertos, pero lo que le atrajo la mirada fue la venda que tenía pegada a un lado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando miró fijamente la tira de tela blanca decorada con flores rojas. Ella debió haber sido herida durante la lucha con el comerciante. Sus fríos ojos vagaron sobre el rostro de Bulma, notó su labio hinchado y su casi curado corte en la sien. Quedaría una cicatriz, observó, y sintió que algo aleteaba dentro de él.

Se veía tan frágil mientras dormía. El odio en sus ojos estaba ausente y su lengua de mal genio en silencio. Ella era el tipo de criatura que inspiraba a los hombres a la guerra, a pelear para honrarla, protegerla y cuidarla. Para poseerla. Quizá se había equivocado al presentarle los horrores del universo. Eso echaría a perder su belleza inocente, manchando su pureza. Tal vez aquello era lo que la hacía tan irresistible, el hecho de que no conoció el mal hasta que él llamó a su puerta.

Ella se agitó en su sueño y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ellos no mostraron cautela hasta que se fijaron en su misteriosa forma. Cuando lo reconoció, el miedo y el odio ascendieron rápidamente a la superficie, y Vegeta sintió una respuesta amarga hervir dentro de él. Ella reunió las mantas firmemente contra su pecho y atrajo su pierna debajo de las cobijas hacia sí. Lenta y deliberadamente se hizo un ovillo contra la cabecera de la cama, como si movimientos rápidos lo incitaran a atacarla.

Él se burló con disgusto y tiró un montón de ropa a los pies de la cama. Luego le arrojó una fruta redonda, que ella atrapó con destreza. El aroma tentador flotó hasta su nariz y sin pensarlo dos veces mordió la fruta con avidez. El jugo dulce estalló en su boca, ella cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Vegeta sintió que sus intestinos se tensaron ante el sonido y contuvo la oleada de deseo.

"Vístete y reúnete conmigo en la cocina", él espetó, interrumpiendo su comida. Se volvió sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Al salir, Bulma no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua a su espalda en retirada.

Rápidamente se terminó la fruta, luego se lamió los dedos para recoger hasta la última gota. Su estómago retumbó con exigencia y saltó de la cama. Encendió la luz para revisar la pila de ropa que Vegeta tiró. Le había traído dos pares de pantalones, dos tops que eran idénticos y nada de ropa interior. Resopló en tono de burla. Vegeta obviamente no era un hombre que sabía como hacer compras.

Sacudió los pantalones y los examinó con consternación. Eran de cuero negro estilo a la cadera. Los tops también eran de cuero negro y estaban diseñados con un escote ajustado, un corsé tipo gata callejera en la espalda y pequeños ganchos de la parte delantera. Sin duda era lo suficientemente apretado para trabajar como un sostén, ya que el suyo estaba arruinado, pero no era su estilo habitual de vestir.

Deslizó los pantalones por sus caderas desnudas, e ignoró su único par de bragas sucias en el suelo. Luchó consigo misma dentro del corsé, frunció el ceño mientras se abrochaba la parte delantera, se vio a sí misma en el espejo y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que he visto este programa de televisión", murmuró para sí misma. Una pistola amarrada a su cadera, un tatuaje de alambre de púas alrededor de su brazo y estaría lista para salir. Ella empujó los senos a su lugar y notó con una sonrisa que parecían más grandes. El top forzaba los hombros hacia atrás, sostenía las costillas en su sitio y mejoraba su postura. De ningún modo iba a ser capaz de encorvarse como hacía normalmente y todavía respirar.

Se puso un par de fornidas botas negras que Vegeta le había proporcionado para completar el conjunto. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Vegeta pensaba qué era algún tipo de perra motociclista?. El cuero negro era agradable y todo, si quería salir y jugar a la chica mala por la noche con su novio, pero esto sólo era ridículo. Además, sin ropa interior se iba a irritar en estos pantalones. El cuero simplemente no respira. Paso los dedos por su cabello que se había enredado mientras dormía, para domarlo rápidamente, antes de que se diera cuenta que había un cepillo sentado en la cama también.

Se hundió en el borde de la cama y lo estudió con cautela antes de cogerlo. Que Vegeta le consiguiera la ropa lo podía comprender. Después de todo, no podía ir por ahí con los harapos que llevaba, pero nunca imaginó que pensaría en comprarle algo tan frívolo como un peine. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y pasó el pulgar a lo largo de las cerdas. Él obviamente había pensado en esto, lo que significaba que había pensado en ella de alguna manera. Sonrió brillantemente y lo apretó contra su pecho, estúpidamente satisfecha por alguna razón. Él no podría haberla hecho más feliz si le hubiera traído helado de chocolate con caramelo. Bueno, tal vez eso era ir un poco demasiado lejos, pero estaba desafiantemente extasiada.

Se precipitó hacia el espejo, tiró pacientemente el peine por su cabello enredado y trabajó con gentileza en los nudos que tenía retorcidos desde hacía varios días. Hizo un gesto de dolor un par de veces cuando los músculos tiraron de la herida por mordedura en su espalda superior, pero no se detuvo hasta que el cabello finalmente fluyó con suavidad sobre sus hombros. Se dio una última vuelta frente al espejo y salió corriendo de la habitación. El estómago le estaba exigiendo furiosamente más comida.

Bulma irrumpió en la cocina, sus brillantes ojos escudriñaron sobre las cajas de alimentos que se encontraban apiladas contra las paredes. Vegeta se apartó de la despensa que estaba abasteciendo al verla saltar a través del cuarto hasta la barra. Su mirada fue atraída hacia sus senos empujados hacia arriba y su cintura firmemente ajustada. Él entornó los ojos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su atento escrutinio y giró el cuerpo sutilmente lejos, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para poder observarla. Ella al instante comenzó a hurgar en las cajas y rápidamente encontró el depósito de la fruta que le había dado antes. Con mucho entusiasmo mordió repetidamente, mientras se acomodaba en una silla y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Vegeta se quedó momentáneamente estupefacto. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de repente?. Ella cogió otro trozo de fruta y Vegeta gruñó.

"No comas tan rápido o te enfermarás, idiota". Bulma puso mala cara pero dejó caer la fruta y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Después de estar sin comer durante tanto tiempo tendría que tomárselo con calma o si no su propio estómago se rebelaría violentamente.

"Parece que tienes un montón de comida", Bulma trinó y Vegeta la ignoró.

"¿Conseguiste agua también?", él asintió sutilmente y ella sonrió.

"Gracias por la ropa y el cepillo Vegeta". Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no respondió. "Aunque esto no es exactamente lo que escogería para mí. Me refiero al cuero negro". Jaló del corsé con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en la comisura de sus labios magullados. "¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Vegeta?".

Él se detuvo en medio de la colocación de una caja en un estante alto. Sintió que su baja espalda se contraía y cosquilleaba ante las palabras. ¿Ella se estaba burlando de él en realidad? ¿De él, la rabiosa bestia asesina del universo?.

Dejó caer la mano y le devolvió la mirada, con el rostro totalmente desprovisto de la confusión que sentía. "Era eso o el atuendo de puta. Las opciones eran limitadas, mujer". Sus palabras fueron cortas y uniformes. No gastaría la energía extra que se requería para una explicación larga, sólo la suficiente para transmitir su mensaje. Rápido y eficiente, igual que él. Se volvió hacia otra caja y sacó más productos enlatados.

"Ah". Ella pensó en lo que había visto usar a las mujeres en el planeta y decidió al instante que prefería la ropa que eligió. Al menos estaba cubierta con decencia. Con la ventaja adicional de que parecía una especie de chica ruda y el primer paso para ser algo es parecerlo. Ya podía sentir un cambio arrogante en su actitud.

"No me conseguiste ropa interior sin embargo". Bulma se movió incómodamente ante la idea de que no llevaba bragas en ese momento. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

"No había ninguna", él murmuró a la vez que revisaba la comida.

Bulma le frunció el ceño mientras vigilaba la fruta en la caja. Todo lo que Vegeta estaba manipulando era desconocido para ella. Ni siquiera podía leer la escritura alienígena a los lados de las cajas. Se preguntó como podía remediar eso. De alguna manera no creía que hubiera algún manual de traducción básico japonés - alienígena flotando en algún lugar del universo. Sabía con certeza que podía comer la fruta porque eso era, pero todo lo demás le parecía completamente extraño.

"¿No les quedaban bragas?". Su voz goteaba incredulidad, entretanto sus dedos hacían un camino a través del mostrador directo la caja con la fruta.

Vegeta se volvió hacia ella, movió la caja fuera de su alcance y se apoyó en el mostrador para mirarla a los ojos.

"Solo porque tu patética y atrasada raza usa ropa interior, no significa que el resto del universo lo haga".

Ella se detuvo semi inclinada por encima del mostrador, con la boca abierta ante sus palabras. "Oh", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y empujó otra caja hacia ella. "Toma, guarda estos alimentos y luego cocínanos algo de comer, mujer".

Bulma se echó hacia atrás frunciéndole el ceño al Saiyajin que tenía en frente. "Guardaré la comida en su sitio, pero no voy a cocinar nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que la mitad de esa mierda es".

Vegeta le devolvió una mirada fulminante. "Averígualo".

"No puedo averiguarlo. Ni siquiera tengo un libro de cocina. No es como si pudiera leerlo", murmuró para sí misma.

"Eres mujer, así que será mejor que lo resuelvas, porque quiero la cena en una media hora". Vegeta salió abruptamente del mostrador hacia la puerta.

"Escúchame bien simio chauvinista. Sólo porque soy mujer, no quiere decir que sepa como cocinar. Yo soy la chica más rica del mundo. Tengo tres chefs de cuatro estrellas que cocinan sólo para mí y un mundialmente famoso chef de postres. Nunca he hecho ni siquiera una tostada por mí misma". Se acicaló el cabello. "Así que si quieres cenar en una media hora, te sugiero que cocines".

Vegeta se detuvo en medio de la habitación y lentamente se volvió hacia ella. Sus características en blanco le enviaron un escalofrío por la espalda y tragó saliva. Caminó en su dirección para sujetarla contra el mostrador. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron asesinamente y ella instantáneamente recordó no era una super chica de la televisión, sino una científico ratonil que no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza de un mosquito.

"Tendrás lista la cena para el momento en que regrese o quizá podría recordar que me mantuviste enjaulado en una diminuta celda durante meses. No creo que quieras que te encierre en el oscuro armario de utensilios y que sólo te deje salir para que cambies el curso. ¿O sí?".

Querido Kamisama, no. Ella no podía imaginar estar encerrada en un espacio reducido, en la oscuridad, nada menos. Se volvería loca. Las paredes se le vendrían encima. Moriría de ... Se quedaron miraron fijamente y ella vio la oscuridad que residía allí. Cielos. Había hecho eso con él. Lo había encerrado y tirado la llave, y Vegeta aún tenía que castigarla. Palabra clave ... aún. En lugar de eso, le dio ropa, comida y un cepillo.

Bulma tragó saliva y sacudió negativamente la cabeza. "Bueno, ahora manos a la obra mujer". Él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la habitación, dejándola con la cara roja. Ella lentamente se volvió para mirar la cocina, el pánico gorgoteaba en su estómago.

 

*~*

 

 

Una media hora más tarde las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, dejando al descubierto una zona de desastre. La comida estaba chorreando del techo hacia la alacena. Un polvo rojo estaba espolvoreado sobre absolutamente todo, en una película delgada y humo negro flotaba en el ambiente. Una viscosa sustancia pegajosa hervía en la estufa y una pasta blanca se derramaba sobre el borde de una olla y en la superficie. Los restos de comida quemada cubrían los mostradores, entremezclados con los platos sucios y los recipientes vacíos.

Bulma estaba de pie en el centro del holocausto con una sustancia cremosa enredada en su cabello y polvo manchando sus mejillas y mentón. Ella se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Vegeta, la bravuconería que sentía desapareció rápidamente bajo su mirada inquebrantable.

"Traté Vegeta, pero es imposible", se lamentó con tristeza, el comienzo de lágrimas de auto compasión se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. El estrés de los últimos días y el infierno de los últimos meses pesaban sobre ella. Normalmente, habría visto esto como un reto, pero en este momento no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para realizar la tarea impuesta y no quería ser encerrada en el armario de utensilios.

Vegeta se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y Bulma comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Estaba parada en medio de la cocina, con los hombros caídos y abatida. Él se detuvo frente a ella, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que sus labios se crispen cuando vio algo no comestible gotearle de la cabeza hacia el hombro. La agarró por la cintura, la sentó en el mostrador junto al fregadero y agarró un trapo húmedo.

"Deja esos maullidos mujer".

Tan pronto como ella sintió el calor ardiente de las manos de Vegeta en sus caderas, los sollozos que se estaban formando en su garganta tuvieron una prematura muerte desagradable junto con su voz. Se sentó completamente inmóvil en el mostrador, repentinamente muy insegura de lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, casi no pudo contener la risa. Bulma tenía las manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su regazo, sus rodillas estaban cerradas juntas y sus grandes ojos azules acuosos lo observaban con cautela. Obviamente estaba aterrorizada del siguiente movimiento que él haría.

Era el momento perfecto para follarla.

Vegeta instruyó su rostro en una máscara implacable y permitió que sus ojos se oscurecieran con sombras ilegibles. Podía oler el miedo de Bulma cuando su adrenalina se disparó y vio las cuentas de sudor que le adornaban el labio superior.

Levantó la mano, riéndose en silencio cuando ella se apartó. Con delicadeza inusual él corrió el paño húmedo sobre su mejilla hasta su mentón. Lenta y cuidadosamente limpió la comida de su rostro, acercándose a ella con cada pasada del paño, hasta que se apoyó contra sus rodillas.

Ellos se miraron fijamente y los labios rosados de Bulma se separaron mientras trataba de aspirar algo del aparentemente inexistente oxígeno en la habitación con sus pulmones. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en la sensación; quería luchar, pero su cuerpo estaba perezosamente conforme con las demandas de Vegeta. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus rodillas se abrieron para que él pudiera deslizarse entre sus piernas y estar más cerca de ella.

Vegeta inmediatamente tomo ventaja de la separación laxa de sus muslos y casi suspiró de alivio ante la sensación de regreso a casa. Podía oler los cambios sutiles en el cuerpo de Bulma que anunciaban la disminución de su miedo y la elevación de su excitación. A medida que el delicioso aroma impregnaba el aire, sintió que su ingle despertaba a la vida, sorprendiéndolo con la fuerza de la necesidad de que rugía dentro de él. Todo lo que quería era estar más cerca, para cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

Ella se sintió abrumada por su sola presencia. Su fragancia masculina le invadió los sentidos, llenándole la boca y la nariz, y filtrándose por sus poros. Vegeta se acercó más y Bulma tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual con él, físicamente incapaz de apartar la mirada. El paño le enfriaba la piel, sólo para quemarse debajo de la increíble oleada de calor que corría a la superficie cuando este se retiraba. Fuego líquido traicionero se encendió en sus venas y se agrupó en su vientre, distrayéndola de su miedo. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él, sobre todo donde sus caderas chocaban contra el borde del mostrador sólo a una ínfima distancia del vértice de sus muslos.

Vegeta quiso gruñir cuando el duro borde del mostrador bloqueó su avance. Estaba tan cerca de clavarse a sí mismo en su empapado calor. Podía olerlo, podía saborearlo en el aire, pero no podía sentirlo. Su mano se tensó sobre el paño e ignoró los susurros que lo impulsaban a envolver los brazos alrededor de ella y arrastrarla consigo.

Él deslizó el paño de su cara hasta su hombro, dejando una fría humedad sobre su piel caliente. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que por primera vez ellos se tocaban sin ningún tipo de coacción. Vegeta no estaba tratando de asesinarla o arrastrarla a la muerte y ella no estaba colgando de su brazo por el miedo a ser robada.

La había colocado en el mostrador y la lavaba como si fuera su amante y ella su preciada compañera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?. Pero que mierd ...

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Las palabras salieron más duras de lo que pretendía, sin editar por parte de las relaciones públicas de su cerebro.

Él finalmente se permitió formar una expresión en sus rasgos fuertes, que no hizo nada para tranquilizarla. La comisura de la boca de Vegeta se curvó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus oscuros ojos cobraron vida con tal profusión de intensa emoción que Bulma se olvidó de respirar durante casi treinta segundos. El deseo, la lujuria y la necesidad fluían de él y la golpeó con fuerza, despertando una anhelante respuesta en lo profundo de su interior.

"¿No es obvio, perra?". Su voz baja y ronca le envió escalofríos por la piel húmeda haciéndola hormiguear. Cada vez que él decía esa palabra, algo pulsaba dentro de ella, que enviaba pequeñas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Siempre lo decía como si fuera la expresión de cariño más dulce con una voz de tono profundo y atractivo.

"Este, no realmente". Ella notó que su voz parecía más pequeña, menos exigente y menos estridente. Sus cejas se unieron para formar pequeñas líneas entre sus ojos. No le gustaba como iba esto.

La confusión de Bulma lo divertía. Durante solo un momento fue capaz de olvidar todo lo que alguna vez había ido mal en su vida y se centró exclusivamente en ella, desde los matices más sutiles de su expresión hasta los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. El mundo se redujo a ella y a las emociones que él era capaz de evocarle.

Su sonrisa seductora se convirtió en una plena mientras sostenía el trapo delante suyo. "Te estoy lavando". Ella tuvo una repentina e intensa visión de ellos en un baño de mármol, con velas flotando en vaporosa agua jabonosa que bailaban con su tórrida vida sexual.

"Yo, este". Bulma comenzó, pero tuvo que detenerse y aclararse la garganta. "¿Por qué?". Las líneas de su ceño se profundizaron cuando tomó nota del tono profundo que su propia voz había adquirido. ¿Qué demonios hacia?.

Él tiró el trapo en el fregadero y ella sintió que su estómago trataba de presionarse contra su columna vertebral mientras le miraba las manos ahora vacías. Con resuelta facilidad él colocó las palmas sobre el mostrador a ambos lados de las caderas de Bulma, lo que lo obligó a inclinarse más cerca suyo. Ella retrocedió y su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra el armario que estaba justo detrás. Vio el destello de sus dientes blancos bajo la curvatura de sus labios y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse.

"Porque a ti te gusta". Su profunda voz de mando se enrolló alrededor de ella, seduciéndola con sus ardientes octavas y malvados deseos. Tomó unos segundos antes de que las palabras mismas fueran asimiladas. Los ojos de Bulma se encendieron de indignación y sus propios labios se curvaron hacia atrás de sus dientes, no en una atractiva sonrisa, sino en una expresión fiera.

"¡No es así!", ella declaró con vehemencia, haciendo caso omiso a la desesperada pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que la llamaba una mentirosa descarada.

En el pasado Vegeta la había tratado con medias y crueles sonrisas de superioridad. Incluso la miró lascivamente con afán de venganza, pero nunca lo vio sonreírle con tal atractiva promesa sensual.

Su boca se abrió en un círculo casi perfecto, mientras sus grandes ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de aturdido horror y sobrecogida fascinación. Él se inclinó más cerca y dobló las rodillas para poder deslizarse y bajar por el cuerpo de Bulma con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Se detuvo cuando su rostro quedó directamente entre sus muslos abiertos y su aristocrática nariz a menos de una pulgada de su pubis. Sus manos aún estaban apoyadas en el mostrador y sus abultados bíceps le clavaban las pantorrillas en este, obligándola a permanecer inmóvil.

Él inhaló profundamente, su gruesa lengua se empujó hacia afuera de entre los labios para humedecerlos, antes de retirarse a regañadientes, tirando del labio inferior hacia su boca. Lo capturó entre sus dientes, lo liberó lentamente y los presionó juntos mientras un ronroneo profundo encontró el camino hacia los oídos de Bulma. Cuando apareció su lengua, ella sintió un tirón insistente en su núcleo, como si una cadena uniera la punta de su clítoris con la lengua de Vegeta. Ella contuvo el impulso de resistírsele y todo su cuerpo sintió la abrumadora pérdida cuando su lengua desapareció detrás de sus labios.

Vegeta dejó que su aroma le llenara los pulmones, se abriera camino hacia su cerebro y lo grabó allí de forma permanente. Disfrutó el olor de su miedo, pero su excitación era mucho más intoxicante. Se encontró deseando más, necesitaba saborearla. Se humedeció los labios e imaginó presionar su lengua contra los pliegues de Bulma y deslizarla lánguidamente sobre su carne hinchada. Vio los músculos de sus muslos internos temblar y su verga se puso imposiblemente dura. Quería olerla, saborearla, quería tomarla y marcarla como suya.

Alzó los ojos, su sobre excitada mirada se cruzó con la de ella y casi cautivó su alma. Muy lentamente, él relajó su cuerpo sin romper nunca la mirada. Tenue, detrás de la oleada de sangre en sus oídos, ella pudo oír el roce de la tela mientras se él se levantaba, hasta que su irresistible boca quedó a solamente un soplo de la suya. Tragó saliva. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era fruncir los labios como si se estuvieran tocando y el fuego incontrolable que vio ardiendo en sus ojos le saltaría encima para devorarla viva. Lo más importante es que su hermosa lengua estaría dentro de ella.

Él se dispuso a hablar, inhaló el aliento que Bulma había exhalado y separó los labios ligeramente. Ella sintió la rígida expectativa apretar sus músculos y esperó con gran expectación para escuchar lo que tendría que decir.

"Hueles como a mí me gusta". Él quitó una gran mano del mostrador y la tendió en la parte superior de su muslo. Ella a la vez se sentía amenazada y excitada, incapaz de hacer nada más que parpadearle.

"Apuesto que si deslizo mis dedos dentro de ti ahora mismo, estarás apretada, húmeda y caliente". Su tono destilaba segura confianza en cada lasciva palabra por la evidente lujuria que sentía de ella. Los pezones de Bulma se endurecieron en pujantes coronas, doloridas por la necesidad de ser tocadas. Quería sacudir negativamente la cabeza, pero cualquier movimiento la traería peligrosamente cerca de su riesgosa boca. Se apretó más contra la inflexible pared que tenía detrás, incapaz de escapar de su implacable persecución.

Ella abrió los labios, con miedo incluso a fruncirlos y permitió que un inquietante susurro de negación fluya más allá de ellos. Sintió su gruñido más que oírlo. Era profundo, resonaba en su pecho y vibraba en la parte posterior de su garganta. Las manos de Vegeta se deslizaron hacia arriba y le rodearon la cintura. Ella podía sentir cada pulsación individual de sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, en los músculos a cada lado de su columna vertebral.

Él pudo ver el aleteo del pulso de Bulma en la base de su cuello. Sus palabras provocaron que corriera más rápido y quería sumergir la cabeza hacia abajo y pasar la lengua a lo largo de este. La suave negación lo enojó. Ella irradiaba necesidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo y todavía trataba de negarlo. Lo deseaba, tanto como él la deseaba. Quería empujarse dentro de ella y oírla gritar su nombre.

Una atracción magnética se envolvió alrededor de su columna vertebral y se arrastró hacia el centro de su estómago instándola a arquear la espalda, para traerse a sí misma al ras contra el duro cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente. Sus senos gritaron y su pubis lloró. Envolvió sus pequeñas manos blancas alrededor de sus bíceps de bronce. El contraste entre ellos la sobresaltó por un momento, ella era pálida y delicada mientras que él era oscuro y primitivo. Tenía la intención de apartarlo, pero en cambio cerró los dedos alrededor de sus abultados músculos, probando su fuerza y tamaño. La hembra instintiva en su interior no estaba decepcionada.

El suave toque de sus manos sobre él, envió ondas de deseo estrellarse a través suyo. La bestia dentro de él rugió victorioso y no pudo esperar para reclamar su premio. Con una magistral flexión de los brazos acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, enviando un regocijante grito de satisfacción que resonó a través de ella. Sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho duro y su suavidad se fundió en su torso cincelado. Por último, su palpitante núcleo fue empujado contra su dura longitud, la presión de la carne alivió el dolor inicial, mientras simultáneamente despertaba una frenética necesidad exigente deslizándose contra él.

Sus ojos negros como la tinta ardieron y ella intentó una última vez negarse a él. La rasgada voz de Bulma casi no se desplazó hacia su garganta seca y apenas pasó sus labios antes de que la boca de Vegeta cayera sobre ella. Sus labios rozaron los suyos, sorprendiéndola con una dulzura inesperada. Chispas de electricidad bailaron a lo largo de su sensible piel, atravesando fulgurantemente su cuerpo y colisionando con una ardiente tormenta en su centro. La lengua de Vegeta se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, exigiendo entrar con arrogancia.

Sus labios se separaron por propia voluntad y él barrió el interior como un arrogante conquistador, saqueando sus aterciopeladas profundidades. Él gimió en su boca, incrédulo por cuan bien sabía, cuan dulce. Los ojos de Bulma se pusieron en blanco cuando la lengua de Vegeta se deslizó sobre sus dientes y pequeños petardos explotaron detrás de sus párpados. No pudo impedir que su cuerpo se arqueara contra él, deleitándose en la sensación de calidez que la envolvía.

Las manos de Bulma se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta envolverse alrededor de sus hombros. Sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia la nuca de Vegeta, se enredaron en su cabello de ébano y selló sus labios con los suyos. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, flexionó los dedos sobre sus caderas mientras la levantaba más cerca de su cuerpo, se apretó frotándose circularmente a sí mismo en su acogedora suavidad y ella se sacudió contra él, con todo el cuerpo gritando de necesidad.

Su primer beso, el primero de cientos, sin duda, su mente confusa concluyó. Mucho mejor que la primera vez que intentó besarla. Se sentía bien, absolutamente perfecto y terriblemente mal. La primera vez él estaba tratando de matarla, no besandola. Asesino. Homicida. Monstruo. La mortificación que sintió fue inmediata y la sangre se le heló. La vergüenza brotó dentro de ella, matándola de mil maneras diferentes. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. Estaba traicionando a todos los que había conocido y amado. Su familia, sus amigos ... a Yamcha.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue la única advertencia que él recibió antes de que ella cerrara la boca bruscamente, capturando la suave carne de su lengua entre sus fuertes dientes. Vegeta se echó hacia atrás y todo el cuerpo de Bulma se lamentó por la pérdida de su reconfortante calor. Él se limpió la boca con la mano y con incredulidad miro la sangre que encontró allí.

Ella saltó del mostrador y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Él se dio la vuelta para encararla con una mueca de odio en sus labios una vez sensuales.

"¡Puta! Me mordiste", acusó con los labios aún con sangre y sus ojos se encendieron de ira con el fuego ardiendo dentro de ellos.

Ella se enderezó lo mejor que pudo sin colapsar de absoluto terror. Se acercó a la puerta, sabía que estos podrían muy bien ser sus últimos momentos de vida.

"De eso se trata precisamente, Vegeta. No soy una puta. No lo fui cuando trataste de venderme y no lo soy ahora. Yo no jugaré a ser tu ramera para garantizar mi propia seguridad. Prefiero morir primero". Ella lo miró con altivez, rezando para que no se diera cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban temblando de miedo.

Un rugido mortal se hizo eco en la habitación, junto con el chillido desgarrador del metal. El miedo le congeló los músculos y sudor frío resbaló entre sus omóplatos. "Será mejor que huyas, antes de que olvide que te necesito". El tono amenazante de Vegeta se abrió camino a través del cuerpo de Bulma impulsando sus músculos paralizados y toda su bravuconería desapareció en una bocanada de humo. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. No fue hasta que estuvo instalada con seguridad en su habitación que se dio cuenta de que Vegeta había retorcido el mostrador de acero inoxidable bajo su puño en un esfuerzo por controlar su violenta furia hacia ella.

 

 

 


	12. De Mal En Peor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ. Si lo fuera habría implicado mucho más romance.
> 
> Miren, en el anime, Bulma de alguna manera logró crear un dispositivo de traducción. No tengo idea de como, ya que no tenía una muestra de los idiomas de donde echar mano, pero lo hizo. Ella es un genio ¿No es cierto?, es verdad…

 

 

**Capítulo Doce**

**De Mal En Peor**

 

Bulma estaba encorvada sobre un improvisado escritorio en su habitación murmurando obscenidades en voz baja. Desde el incidente en la cocina hace dos días, no se había atrevido salir de allí salvo por absoluta necesidad. Se aventuró a buscar comida y agua, e incursionó en algunos de los cuartos de mando de la nave por microchips electrónicos, pero sólo cuando pensaba que Vegeta estaba dormido o en un lugar diferente de la nave. Hasta ahora había tenido éxito en evitarlo, pero sabía que sería imposible continuar haciéndolo durante meses.

No podía quedarse con Vegeta. Era demasiado peligroso. La forma en que la besó en la cocina era demasiado real, demasiado intenso.

Sus intenciones para con ella eran claras en todos los matices de su cuerpo, desde la forma en que la acechaba, hasta la forma en que sonreía lobunamente en su dirección. Si no lo hubiera mordido la habría follado allí mismo en el mostrador de la cocina. La peor parte era que pudo haberlo dejado y probablemente habría tenido el más alucinante orgasmo de su vida.

No podía permitir que eso ocurra. No importa como, no debía consentirle tener ese tipo de poder sobre ella. No iba a estar a punto de convertirse en su gatita sexual sólo porque él chasqueaba los dedos y la besaba como un Dios.

Tenía que escapar antes de que algo terrible sucediera. Namekusei estaba a meses de distancia y no creía que fuera capaz de resistir el encanto de Vegeta durante tanto tiempo. Era simplemente demasiado sexy para la salud de cualquier mujer.

Trató de hacer una lista de las razones por las que no debería saltar a la cama con él. Moralmente incorrecto, a un lado. Probablemente violó, torturó y asesinó a más gente de lo que siquiera podría imaginar. Frunció las cejas ante el pensamiento. No es que él alguna vez le hubiera dicho algo acerca de violaciones. Desde luego, se jactaba de su valor en batalla, pero nunca de aprovecharse de una mujer.

El mayor impedimento para no codiciar al monstruo debería ser Yamcha. Era, después de todo el amor de su vida, su héroe, su amante y su amigo. Debería gastar las horas añorándolo y no fantasear en torno a las caricias de un asesino. Con una gran cantidad de dolor personal admitió finalmente que el recuerdo de Yamcha estaba atenuándose. Todavía podía recordar los acontecimientos que vivieron con una claridad perfecta, pero su rostro era borroso. Se estaba convirtiendo en nada más que una nota al pie de página del pasado, mientras que el presente la abofeteaba en el rostro con una persistente crueldad que verdaderamente la disgustaba.

El más horrible problema era que la principal razón para no dejar que Vegeta la seduzca eran sus tendencias asesinas. No era el amor por Yamcha o el odio a Vegeta, ambos de los cuales se estaban derritiéndo bajo el creciente aluvión de toma de conciencia de que Vegeta era igual a un hombre y que ella sentía ardiente lujuria por él.

No, era su sangriento pasado lo que la detenía. No podía concebir que un hombre cometiera las atrocidades que él afirmaba y todavía tuviera un ápice de la emoción que se necesita para tener una relación con alguien. Y ahí radicaba el problema. Simplemente no tendría sexo casual con alguien por que la encendía. Tenía que tener una conexión emocional y era imposible en lo que a Vegeta se refiere. No lo entendía a él ni a su vida.

Asesinar era malo. El caos era malo. Sentir cariño por él sería un error.

La mano de Bulma tembló y la varilla de soldadura que estaba sosteniendo casi la quemó. Con total determinación tensó el puño con más fuerza y empujó los pensamientos rebeldes de su mente.

Había localizado un planeta industrial a dos días de vuelo a partir de las coordenadas en una vaina de escape. Después de que terminara con el dispositivo de traducción se escaparía. Nunca más volvería a cometer el error de no entender lo que la gente decía. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de cambiar algo de su genio científico por una nave en el planeta.

Dejaría a Isis en piloto automático por un día, después de eso Vegeta sería capaz de tomar el control. Estaba segura de que él no haría ningún esfuerzo por recuperarla, sobre todo después de que programara las coordenadas a Namekusei en el navegador como un incentivo para que siga adelante y la deje atrás. Si se decidía a venir por ella, ya estaría en la superficie del planeta antes de que la nave mucho más rápida pudiera capturarla. Ella sería capaz de ocultarse entre el resto de la masa con bajo Ki y nunca podría encontrarla.

Bulma dejó la varilla y cerró de golpe el chip de computadora. Observó el collar que envolvió alrededor de su garganta traducir cualquier cosa que dijo al idioma local y al casi invisible auricular en su arete que interpretaría todo lo que se le dijera. Escaparía y se abriría camino a casa, a su familia y a Yamcha. Su plan era infalible.

Tenía que funcionar. Simplemente ya había tenido demasiado.

 

 

*~*

 

 

Bulma aterrizó en un extremo del planeta, a varias millas de distancia de la señal de vida más cercana. No quiso aterrizar en el centro de la ciudad y necesitaba ocultar la nave por si acaso hubiera algún problema imprevisto.

Salió de la vaina, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y maulló como un gatito. Estuvo atrapada en la pequeña nave durante dos días y sus músculos quedaron adoloridos por la inactividad forzada. El camino a la ciudad tomaría varias horas, así que conseguiría hacer un montón de ejercicio para que funcionen los músculos tensos. Sintió una llamarada arder en su hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor. La mordedura en la espalda parecía que estaba empeorando y no había sido capaz de examinarla desde que salió de Isis. Ocultó la pequeña nave lo mejor que pudo con ramas y rápidamente partió por una senda hacia la localidad más cercana.

Avanzó penosamente a lo largo del camino de tierra durante varias horas, con el ardiente calor del sol cayendo sobre ella. El sudor le bajaba por el cuello y entre los omóplatos, escozándole la herida. Apretó la boca con determinación y siguió adelante, clasificando metódicamente lo que tenía en el archivador en su mente. Examinó en silencio toda la tecnología que había almacenado allí tratando de determinar cual sería la mejor moneda de cambio para obtener una nueva nave.

Recogió un palo y estaba usándolo para golpear distraídamente la hierba alta a un lado de la carretera cuando sintió el primer temblor. La tierra de improviso se sacudió bajo sus pies, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Alzó la mirada, vio una ola de tierra rodando hacia ella en el mar de hierba alta y se preparó para el impacto. La ola la golpeó y se quedó de rodillas montando la cresta de forma inestable.

Finalmente la tierra quedó quieta, con cuidado se puso de pie para mirar en torno. El suelo estaba asentado como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero había visto suficientes terremotos en Tokio para saber exactamente lo que sucedió. Aceleró el paso hacia la ciudad, segura de que necesitarían sus conocimientos médicos y técnicos para ayudar a los supervivientes.

A lo lejos pudo ver grandes columnas en espiral de humo que se elevaban sobre una colina y empezó a correr en esa dirección. Para el momento en que Bulma subió a la cima, la tierra casi había dejado de temblar a excepción de unas pocas sacudidas aquí y allá.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y abrió los ojos con horror por el sitio de ruinas humeantes que se extendía ante ella. Los una vez imponentes rascacielos de la gran metrópolis yacían despedazados en las calles e incendios salpicaban la zona. El humo negro le escorzó la vista.

Saltó cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo y vio otro edificio dañado colapsar en la calle en una maraña de acero y hormigón. Aturdida bajó por la colina hacia las afueras de la ciudad, con un solo pensamiento resonando en su cabeza. Tenía que tratar de ayudar a los supervivientes de esta tragedia.

Se deslizó por un estrecho callejón y observó distraídamente que el sol quedó oculto por un rascacielos más grande que se inclinaba precariamente contra un edificio más pequeño, haciendo de este una cueva oscura. Los ladrillos que caían desde arriba rompieron el pavimento a sus pies, ella se agachó y los esquivó para evitar quedar inconsciente.

Se acercó al final del callejón y traspasó la calle interior de la ciudad. Consternada, estrechó una mano sobre su boca cuando vio los cuerpos que yacían allí, algunos ardiendo en fuego, otros aplastados bajo los escombros. Algunos parecían que habían caído en picada a la muerte desde los edificios altos y estaban desparramados sobre el pavimento como sandías demasiado maduras.

Se trasladó de un cuerpo a otro, comprobando metódicamente cualquier signo de vida, mientras intentaba desesperadamente no perder el contenido de su estómago. Bulma de repente se dio cuenta que todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo y, de hecho, no había ni siquiera el ladrido de un perro o el canto de los pájaros para interrumpir el silencio sepulcral. Estaba segura de que debería escuchar las sirenas de los equipos de emergencia a lo lejos o por lo menos los gritos de los supervivientes.

Conforme continuaba atravesando las sangrientas calles sutilmente tomó conciencia de un extraño ruido, similar al estridente sonido de una máquina. Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor con asombro, incapaz de identificarlo. Oyó un estrépito a la izquierda por un callejón y rápidamente caminó hacia este, con la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado a alguien con vida.

A medida que se acercaba al final el ruido de la máquina se hizo más fuerte como si se acercara por la calle donde acababa de estar. Se dio la vuelta para poder echarle un vistazo cuando pasara. Tal vez era un vehículo de rescate, si era así necesitaría hacerle señas y pedir ayuda.

De repente sintió que una gran palma sudorosa le cubría la boca y fue presionada contra el fuerte cuerpo de un hombre. Instintivamente luchó y el hombre aumentó la presión con que agarraba sus costillas con un robusto brazo que se congregó alrededor de su cintura.

"Silencio", una voz le susurró al oído, antes de que la arrastrara para agacharse detrás de algunos restos de hormigón. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y a través de la apertura del callejón pudo ver una pequeña sonda redonda que flotaba a cuatro pies de la tierra. La mitad superior de la máquina rotaba en círculo, como si estuviera obteniendo una vista de 360 grados de la carnicería a su alrededor.

Cuando este dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del callejón un rayo rojo salió disparado de la visera de cristal y barrió cada pulgada del área oscurecida. El hombre detrás de ella se quedó muy quieto y la apretó con fuerza en advertencia de hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecían ser horas de tensa expectativa, la luz se apagó, la sonda continuó por la calle y su gemido delator se hizo más débil a medida que partía.

El hombre a sus espaldas se puso de pie liberándola al mismo tiempo. Bulma se dio la vuelta, la ira rompía en sus ojos de hielo. Quedó por un momento pasmada al ver a un sorprendentemente hermoso hombre rubio con ojos de cristal azul y rasgos fuertes. Se alzaba sobre ella desde una impresionante altura de al menos dos metros, cada centímetro de los cuales era dura y magra musculatura. El corte cerrado del cabello y la ropa obviamente lo marcaban como militar, y los afinados músculos y el rostro severo le dijeron que tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Por supuesto, el arma que sostenía en las manos le dio el dato. Este parecía como una especie de fusil de asalto y ella no estaba interesada en tenerlo apuntando en su dirección.

"¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, señor?", gritó y el rostro del hombre al instante se oscureció cuando la agarró no muy gentilmente por el brazo.

"¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que esa cosa regrese por aquí? Vámonos". Sin esperar a que estuviera de acuerdo la arrastró desde el callejón a un edificio en ruinas. Entraron en una gran sala vacía que tenía una hilera de ventanas sucias que daban directamente delante de ella y varias columnas de piedra que evitaban que el resto del edificio se derrumbara sobre ellos. Podía ver montones de basura y barriles donde el fuego había sido encendido y supo al instante que se trataba de un viejo edificio abandonado que sólo era utilizado por los más indeseables de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de quejarse en voz alta cuando reparó en los otros habitantes de la habitación y las estridentes palabras murieron en su lengua. Una joven mujer de edad similar a la suya con el cabello rubio rojizo levantó la vista del suelo donde estaba sentada, sus pálidos ojos de color azul brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Un joven de unos dieciséis años la miró por debajo de una cabellera color verde oscuro que obviamente se había teñido. Bulma pudo ver un hilo de sangre que le manchaba la mejilla antes de gotear hacia abajo al cuello de su chaqueta. Por último, dirigió los ojos a un anciano, bien entrado en los setenta años, que estaban parado con majestuosa seguridad mientras se apoyaba en un bastón, cabello ralo le suavizaba la cabeza parcialmente calva. Él no daba ninguna señal de estar en cualquier lugar, sino dentro de un salón recibiendo a sus invitados.

Lo que más afectó a Bulma fue la desesperanza que brillaba en todos los ojos. Fue entonces cuando supo que no se había tropezado con un planeta que sufría de convulsiones sísmicas, sino con algo mucho más siniestro.

"¿Eres alguien de otro planeta?", el adolescente le preguntó y la curiosidad le iluminó los ojos momentáneamente.

"¿Sí, cómo supiste?", preguntó Bulma.

"El cabello azul es totalmente blossin". El muchacho rió burlonamente y Bulma frunció el ceño confusa.

"¿Blossin?".

"Significa dandy o pulcro. Los niños y sus argots de estos días", el anciano dijo con gravedad y los ojos le brillaron cariñosamente. "Mi nombre es Orlander, esos son Jet y Aleah". El hombre hizo un gesto primero al joven y luego a la mujer. "Detrás de ti está el teniente Ricker".

El hombre que la había traído empezó a moverse inquieto detrás de ella, comprobaba las entradas asegurándose de que fueran seguras. Bulma lo miró por un segundo, antes de volver su atención a los otros tres en la habitación. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todos los que había visto hasta ahora tenían diferentes tonos de cabello rubio. Incluso las víctimas en la calle tenían el cabello claro, con excepción del muchacho, pero sospechaba que si no se lo hubiera teñido, sería rubio también.

"Mi nombre es Bulma. ¿Son ustedes los sobrevivientes del terremoto?".

El chico bufó groseramente ante el comentario negando con la cabeza como si pensara que ella era la mayor imbécil que jamás había conocido. Se volvió para vagar por un cercano montón de escombros y pateó un cubo para hacerse un asiento.

"Eso no fue un terremoto, señora", el militar le respondió sin dejar de verificar el perímetro.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en estado de shock mientras miraba a los otros con recelo. "¿Qué otra cosa podría haber causado esta terrible calamidad?".

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en la habitación y Bulma sintió dedos helados de pavor arrastrándose por su espina dorsal.

"Freezer", Jet murmuró en voz baja y un rayo de reconocimiento golpeó a Bulma. Sólo había oído ese nombre una vez antes. Casi por accidente cayó de los labios de Vegeta. La expresión que mostró en el rostro en ese momento estaba llena de odio y autocompasión, y el temor dentro de ella apretó el control sobre su columna vertebral.

"¿Quién?", Bulma preguntó en voz baja, casi con miedo de levantar la voz cuando hablaba de lo que instintivamente sabía que era un monstruo. Era primordial encerrarte en un cuarto oscuro y cantar Bloody Mary mientras te miras fijamente en el espejo. Si dices su nombre suficientes veces el monstruo vendrá para decapitarte y comerte en la cena.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla estupefactos. Incluso el militar dejó el obsesivo chequeo del perímetro para mirarla con curiosidad.

"¿No sabes nada?", el muchacho le preguntó con desdén.

"¿Debo saber?", Bulma le devolvió la mirada al muchacho, ofendida de que pusiera en duda su genio. No era culpable de no saber nada del espantoso cuco. Ella era una forastera en esta parte de la galaxia.

"Por supuesto que debes. Todo el mundo sabe de Freezer". Por primera vez, la joven habló y Bulma la observó de cerca. Era atractiva a su manera, aunque un poco regordeta. Parecía que disfrutó de muchos dulces en su vida y no hizo suficiente ejercicio, pero no era de ningún modo obesa. La rodeaba un aire de fragilidad que rogaba a otros cuidar de ella. La clásica víctima, Bulma pensó para sí misma.

"Sí. Él es el gobernante del universo. El señor de la guerra de los siete infiernos. El mismo diablo. Destructor de planetas. Asesino de civilizaciones ...".

"Viejo basta", el teniente Ricker cortó al anciano a la mitad de la frase y Bulma estaba más que un poco agradecida. Cuando Orlander había divagado, su rostro se volvió más gris y sus pálidos ojos envejecidos se redujeron con malicia mal contenida. Aleah empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y el muchacho se acurrucó en una bola apretada mientras se sentaba en un cubo. Ellos también tenían miedo de que murmurando el nombre del monstruo lo atraerían y no había otra cosa a la que le temieran más.

"Freezer es el señor de este cuadrante del espacio. Su ejército se compone de los luchadores más feroces en nueve galaxias. Sólo aquellas sociedades que no han viajado al espacio nunca han oído hablar de él". El hombre guapo dio a Bulma una mirada dura y ella se movió inquietamente. Aunque las palabras eran una censura fue golpeada con un extraño pensamiento obscenamente raro. Este era el tipo de hombre por el que debería sentirse atraída también. El tipo de héroe apuesto, no un oscuro asesino, pero todo lo que podía pensar era que él era demasiado alto para ella.

"Soy la primera en viajar fuera de mi sistema solar", Bulma murmuró casi disculpándose hacia el suelo. Se sentía como si fuera un chico sin educación de la calle que trataba de impresionar a estudiantes universitarios. Cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió al ver las miradas tristes que todos le estaban dirigiendo.

"Cuando no regreses, tu planeta va a enviar más exploradores y atraerán los ojos de Freezer. Tu planeta está destinado a morir". El militar fue solemne como si estuviera pronunciando un elogio y tal vez lo era. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces La Tierra no sobreviviría al próximo siglo, tal vez ni a la siguiente década.

"¿Qué quieres decir cuándo no regrese?", Bulma cuestionó fuertemente y el pánico se unió al temor que se anidaba en su estómago. Las cosas sólo iban de mal en peor.

"Sólo hay dos tipos de planetas bajo el gobierno de Freezer", Aleah respondió con una voz que tintineó en la habitación silenciosa.

"Esclavizados o muertos", el anciano declaró con total neutralidad, la piedad se mostró claramente en su rostro.

"Y parece que hemos sido programados para la muerte", el adolescente dijo con amargura y se sentó encorvado, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del estómago como si tuviera dolor.

"Esta destrucción no fue causada por un terremoto. Fue un equipo de purga". El teniente Ricker se quedó mirándola sin emoción. Sin compasión por ella en el brillo de sus ojos mientras agarraba el arma con manos nerviosas.

Bulma tembló bajo la avalancha de información que le proporcionaron. Sabía vagamente lo que era una purga. Vegeta había hablado de ello varias veces, afirmó que una vez que se liberara de la celda iba a purgar la tierra de sus habitantes. Nunca entró en grandes detalles, pero ella entendió lo esencial de lo que estaba diciendo. Todos morirían, nadie sobreviviría.

"¿Así que van a matar a todos en este planeta?", Bulma dijo sin vida. No podía creer su mala suerte. Había creado un plan infalible para escapar de Vegeta sólo para acabar muriendo en un planeta extraño a manos de sus compañeros de armas. Miró alrededor a la triste verdad que se reflejaba en los ojos de todos y sintió impotencia muy dentro. ¿Quién salvaría a su planeta si ella moría aquí?.

"Sólo los más fuertes serán capturados vivos". Las manos del militar se apretaron sobre el arma y Bulma sintió otro escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿Qué pasará con ellos?". Ella casi no quería saberlo. Quería irse a casa y meterse en su segura y caliente cama mientras su madre le decía que estaría bien.

"Se convierten en involuntarios soldados del ejército de Freezer", contestó.

Bulma sintió una chispa de esperanza florecer dentro de ella ante esas palabras. "Si estos hombres son tan fuertes y poco dispuestos, ¿por qué no derrocan a Freezer?". La pregunta que hizo fue recibida con risas nerviosas de los demás.

"Nadie es tan fuerte", la mujer replicó, horrorizada ante la sugerencia de Bulma resonando en la respuesta que dio.

"Incluso si todos los hombres se unieran no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlo", el teniente Ricker dijo condescendientemente.

"¿Sin duda nadie es tan fuerte?", Bulma cuestionó con incredulidad.

"Freezer lo es", Aleah declaró con voz angustiada que recordó los cementerios y mausoleos brumosos.

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer". Bulma era un genio. No permitiría que un lunático hambriento de poder la matara como si no fuera más que un mosquito inútil. Podría pensar la mejor manera de salir de cualquier situación. Esto no era nada diferente. Ella fue recibida pon una serie de cabezas que se sacudieron negativamente y ojos tristes. Ellos creían que morirían hoy aquí y no podía convencerlos de lo contrario.

"No tiene caso. Nuestra única esperanza es permanecer ocultos hasta que el equipo de purga se retire". La mujer parecía convencida y Jet intervino justo después de ella con una caustica voz más clara.

"Claro y rezar para que podamos esquivar al equipo de exterminio que viene a limpiar después".

"Tiene que haber algo más. Me niego a sentarme aquí y esperar la muerte". Bulma levantó el mentón un poco y se quedó mirando fijamente a los otros. Si todo lo demás fallaba, podían tratar de salir de la ciudad hacia su nave, pero había una razón por la que no había mencionado esa opción todavía. El pequeño vehículo espacial sólo podría llevar a otra persona y ella no creía estar equipada con la capacidad de decidir quién vivía y quién moría.

"Señorita, a veces en la vida no hay nada más que hacer que esperar". El anciano se puso en pie vacilante, pero la miró con los ojos claros y despejados por la sabiduría de la edad.

"Pero ...", Bulma se fue apagando, la desesperación la carcomía.

"Hay algo", el militar ofreció inesperadamente. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo con iniciales expresiones de esperanza en sus rostros. Bulma miró hacia él y se quedó un poco inestable cuando se dio cuenta de que su penetrante mirada estaba en ella. Algo le iluminaba los ojos y lo reconoció como respeto, una cosa que nunca había visto en la fría mirada de Vegeta.

"En el otro lado de la ciudad hay un búnker militar", el hombre empezó pero fue cortada por el muchacho.

"¡Atravesar de la ciudad!", exclamó con incredulidad.

"Eso es demasiado lejos", Orlander concordó.

"Moriremos con seguridad", Aleah se lamentó con tristeza.

"En el búnker hay una nave que podría llevarnos a un lugar seguro", el hombre continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

"Los purgadores nos explotarán en pedazos antes de que incluso dejemos la órbita", Jet afirmó con amargura.

"Está totalmente armada y es más que capaz de enfrentarse a una nave de purga", el teniente Ricker explicó con confianza.

"Pero está tan lejos", la mujer exclamó frágilmente, su renuencia a salir de la madriguera de conejo era clara en todo su agitado marco.

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos?", el teniente Ricker se estaba alterando ahora y Bulma sintió su agonía. Como la persona más calificada para conducir al grupo cargaba con la responsabilidad de tratar de mantener a todas estas personas con vida y ellos no estaban cooperando con él para hacerlo.

"Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se hayan ido", respondió Orlander razonablemente.

"Por supuesto y esperar a que nos den caza", Bulma se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud del Jet, pero supuso que la mención de una nave armada lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Imaginó que no importaba en que planeta estuviera, hablar de armas siempre hacia que los chicos se sientan más seguros.

"Pero Aleah tiene razón. Está demasiado lejos", la voz del anciano se volvió más frágil mientras lentamente lograba comprender que él podía ser superado en número.

"Solo lo dices porque eres un endeble anciano. Deberías quedarte de todos modos. Solo nos harás más lentos", el chico gruñó con ira y Bulma se sorprendió al oír las despiadadas palabras.

"¡Basta!", Bulma tenía suficiente del argumento infantil. Ya era hora de que alguien tomara el control de la situación. "Yo digo que lo pongamos a votación", ella ofreció democráticamente. "¿Quién cree qué deberíamos ir?".

El teniente Ricker, Jet y Bulma levantaron la mano, luego miraron expectantes a Orlander y Aleah. El anciano dejó caer los hombros abatido por estar en minoría y asintió con la cabeza. Aleah simplemente comenzó a sollozar en voz baja, la boca de Bulma se apretó con tensión.

"Bien. Entonces vamos", ella sabía que el viaje sería difícil con Aleah y el anciano, pero realmente no tenía alternativa en ese asunto. Si iban a morir, también podrían hacerlo al tratar de salvarse cada uno por su cuenta.

Miró a sus compañeros. Aleah estaba acurrucada en un rincón llorando, junto al anciano que le daba una palmadita reconfortante en la espalda. El muchacho se había alejado y estaba hurgando con un palo en el montón de escombros que recuperó del cubo. Bulma podría decir que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar sus propios miedos cuando le dio la espalda al grupo.

Finalmente, se encontró con los ojos de cristal azul del teniente Ricker, su única esperanza. Era el único con un arma y sabía donde encontrar la nave. Él le dio un reconfortante gesto con la cabeza, pero todo lo que Bulma podía pensar era que deseaba que Vegeta estuviera allí.

 

 

 


	13. El Banquete De Los Demonios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: No soy dueña de DBZ.
> 
> Advertencia: Incluye contenido que algunos pueden encontrar perturbador. Este es un capítulo sangriento y sólo debe ser leído por aquellos con estómagos fuertes.

 

**Capítulo Trece**

**El Banquete De Los Demonios**

 

La oscuridad descendió sobre la ciudad rota como un monstruo con colmillos listo para devorar un cadáver putrefacto. La una vez magnífica metrópolis se había convertido en un cementerio para sus habitantes, cuyos desesperados espíritus nunca hallarían descanso.

Bulma y los sobrevivientes esperaban con impaciencia a que la oscuridad se apoderara de cada esquina, así esta cubriría su peligroso viaje a través del brillante metal y los huesos de piedra de la ciudad. Jet paseaba inquieto, abrochando y desabrochando su chaqueta con nerviosismo. El anciano se quedó en silencio a un lado, observándolos con una triste mirada penetrante. El teniente Ricker agarró su arma firmemente para encarar la puerta hacia el exterior, el miedo y la adrenalina hicieron de su cuerpo una cuerda de arco tensada.

Finalmente, la mirada de Bulma cayó sobre Aleah quien se acurrucaba en la esquina donde había permanecido sin consuelo durante toda la tarde. Ella se acercó a la mujer temblorosa, puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle.

"¿Qué pasa?", le preguntó suavemente.

"No quiero ir allá afuera", Aleah respondió entrecortada, la voz le temblaba de miedo.

"Quieres llegar a la nave, ¿verdad?", Bulma estaba tratando de ser razonable, mostrándole que por la recompensa valía la pena el riesgo.

"Sí, pero tengo miedo". Una pequeña lágrima clara se arrastró por el pálido rostro de la mujer y el pecho de Bulma se apretó en respuesta.

"Todos tenemos miedo. Yo no puedo dejar de temblar", ella le dijo honestamente mientras le tendía la mano para demostrarlo, pero Aleah la ignoró.

"No quiero morir", Aleah respondió con una forma de honestidad que le heló la sangre. Ella no quería morir tampoco, pero no se iba a sentar aquí y esperar a que la muerte la encontrara.

"No vas a morir", Bulma trató de tranquilizarla.

"Lo haré si salgo", Aleah ocultó el rostro obstinadamente en el pliegue de sus brazos y acercó las rodillas a su pecho.

"No, lo prometo. Sostén mi mano e iremos juntas. Muy pronto vamos a estar en esa nave bebiendo champán", Bulma le tendió la mano, sonriéndole a la chica con una confianza que realmente no sentía. Ella se negó a morir hoy. No a manos de esos monstruos.

La mujer levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y miedo mezclados en sus ojos llorosos. "¿Qué es eso?".

"Cuando lleguemos a mi planeta tendremos una botella entera y no olvidaremos las fresas", Bulma le dio a la chica un guiño y una temblorosa sonrisa que la convenció para que le diera la mano. Tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta. El teniente Ricker le hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de volverse hacia la salida con el arma levantada y apuntando para internarse dentro de la oscuridad.

 

 

*~*

 

 

Ellos caminaron a través de la ciudad unidos de las manos para mayor comodidad. El teniente Ricker permanecía varios pasos al frente, explorando la zona con la intensidad de un halcón antes de señalar hacia adelante. Jet estaba a la cabeza de las manos enlazadas, siguiendo al teniente tenazmente y jalando a Orlander después de él. Aleah se aferraba al anciano y, finalmente, Bulma cerraba la marcha, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera sin entrar en pánico ante la sensación de que un cúmulo de oscuridad se acercaba a ellos como un depredador silencioso.

No llevaron ninguna luz, sólo la pálida luna los guiaba. Aleah se quedó llorando en voz baja cuando el teniente Ricker denegó su solicitud de una lámpara, aduciendo que eso sólo atraería a los rastreadores o peor aún, a los propios purgadores. Rastreadores, Bulma descubrió que eso era la pequeña sonda que había visto antes. Estos estaban programados para buscar cualquier movimiento no asociado con el derrumbe de edificios y se lo informaban a los purgadores a través de los scouters. Eran desagradables soplones en otras palabras.

El grupo de supervivientes subió con cuidado a través de los escombros rotos, mientras el teniente Ricker esperaba impaciente. Bulma sabía que él podía fácilmente haber atravesado dos veces más terreno para entonces, pero ellos lo frenaban considerablemente. Estaba impresionada por su determinación para salvarlos, sin importar cuan desagradecidos fueran. La mayoría de la gente los habría abandonado a estas alturas.

Bulma fue la última en alcanzar lo alto del montículo retorcido de metal y el teniente Ricker le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella deslizó su pequeña palma en la suya mucho más grande, esperando el delator escalofrió de atracción que sabía debería sentir. Mientras daba un paso hacia adelante lo observó a los ojos y detrás de la fría mirada de un hombre empeñado en la protección de su carga estaba la conciencia de ella como mujer. Él se sentía atraído por ella, pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Bulma lo obsequió con una sonrisa tensa y se preguntó por que no estaba adulándolo con su habitual risita aniñada como acostumbraba cuando veía a un hombre guapo.

Él se desplazó por delante de ella fundiéndose en la oscuridad y Aleah la tomó de la mano en busca de seguridad. Juntos avanzaron en fila india, cada uno de ellos conscientes de que el más mínimo ruido podría traer su perdición.

Bulma sintió un fuerte tirón cuando Aleah perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, jalándola hacia el suelo. Aterrizó dolorosamente sobre las rodillas, pero apenas lo notó cuando su cerebro casi se paralizó por el horror. Antes de que siquiera pudiera decirse como reaccionar, ya tenía una mano sobre la boca de Aleah para ahogar el grito que brotó de la garganta de la chica. Bulma con determinación apretó sus propios labios cerrados mientras tiraba de Aleah de regreso contra ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia donde Aleah había caído. Las manos de la muchacha habían aterrizado para apoyarse directo en la cavidad torácica de un torso decapitado. Ella se llevó las manos delante del rostro y gritó en silencio detrás de la palma de Bulma cuando miró sus manos y antebrazos ensangrentados.

"Silencio. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien", Bulma le susurró al oído mientras la mecía suavemente de un lado al otro.

El teniente Ricker salió de la oscuridad y capturó la escena con el rostro sombrío. Sin decir palabras, descolgó una botella de agua del cinturón que llevaba para verter el líquido de limpieza sobre las manos de Aleah, hasta que no quedó sangre. Luego volvió a colocar la botella en su sitio y extendió el brazo para ponerla de pie fuera de los brazos de Bulma.

Él la capturó por los antebrazos y miró dentro de sus ojos asustados. "No tenemos tiempo para hacer esto ahora. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Si quieres vivir tenemos que ir hacia adelante Aleah". Usó una voz suave y calmante, pero con un toque de autoridad que exigía obediencia. Aleah asintió lentamente con la cabeza, lo que le permitió llevarla de regreso con los otros.

Bulma se quedó sola en la oscuridad con el cuerpo. Antes ella se había movido de cadáver en cadáver sin miedo mientras verificaba por supervivientes, pero ahora sentía el horror arrastrándose por su espina dorsal, instándola a ponerse de pie y correr ... correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Tragó saliva fuertemente y apartó la mirada del cuerpo sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con su cabeza desaparecida.

Unos ojos sin alma la miraban fijamente desde la viga de acero en la que estaba empalada. El largo cabello rubio caía desordenadamente alrededor del rostro de una joven muchacha y su flácida boca permanecía abierta en silenciosa agonía. Bulma se mordió la lengua para contener el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. De un salto se paró y tropezó contra los otros supervivientes, contra las únicas otras personas vivas en la oscuridad.

Corrió precipitadamente por Aleah, casi haciendo que la chica ya presa del pánico gritara. Bulma le dio una palmadita en el brazo y le sonrió en la oscuridad a pesar de que trataba desesperadamente de arrastrar aire a sus pulmones laboriosamente. Ella no había huido lejos, pero el terror le estrujaba las entrañas como una tenaza.

La luna se arrastraba sigilosamente en el cielo nocturno mientras caminaban en silencio a través de la oscuridad. Cada paso que daban se hacía más pesado y menos preciso por el agotamiento que pesaba sobre ellos. Por último, el teniente Ricker llamó a un alto después de que Orlander cayera por tercera vez. Si continuaban sin descanso sólo se volverían más ruidosos, ya que eran cada vez menos cuidados.

Se resguardaron en una pequeña zona hueca que estaba rodeada de cemento destrozado y escombros de un edificio caído. Bulma apoyó la espalda contra una piedra fría y tiró de sus rodillas hacia su pecho, luego alzó la mirada hacia un trozo de cielo despejado por la falta de luces en la ciudad.

Ricker se colocó a su izquierda y un poco por encima para poder ver en la noche a cualquier intruso. Ella se sorprendió cuando lo sintió moverle ligeramente el hombro.

"Toma, ten esto". Le tendió la pistola que había guardado en su cinturón hasta ahora. El metal negro aparentemente absorbió la oscuridad circundante, ya que brilló unos instantes a la luz de la luna.

"No, no puedo". Bulma estaba enferma por la implicación de la pistola. Podría tener que matar a alguien para sobrevivir y sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. La sola observación de la pistola la hacía sentirse mareada. Recordó la última vez que tuvo un arma y le dieron ganas de llorar.

"¿Por qué no?". Ricker parecía realmente insultado de que ella no aceptara el regalo de su arma de fuego y Bulma se sintió al instante contrita.

"Yo nunca podría matar a nadie", ella trató de explicar pero falló miserablemente. Miró alrededor y pudo ver que estas personas matarían a cualquiera que intentara tomar sus vida. En concreto, a esos invasores, a esos asesinos, a esos monstruos que habían matado todo lo que ellos amaban.

"Superarás esa actitud bastante rápido cuando uno de los soldados de Freezer te esté atacando", el hombre dijo con un tono de disgusto.

"No, son seres vivos, como tú y yo. Hombres a quienes les robaron sus vidas", Bulma respondió apasionadamente. Por alguna razón que no se atrevía a expresar, era muy importante para ella creer eso.

"No son hombres, son monstruos", Aleah siseó con desprecio y Bulma se sorprendió al ver a la mujer de voz suave con tanto odio en los ojos.

"No entiendes con lo que estas tratando Bulma", su nombre cayendo de los labios del teniente Ricker la hizo volver la cabeza para observarlo. Él le dirigió una mirada llena de tanta tristeza, ira y pena que ella quedó clavada en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué hace Freezer para hacerlos tan leales a él?", Bulma cuestionó con impaciencia. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no estaba preguntando para aprender más acerca de Freezer, sino para aprender acerca de Vegeta. Quería saber que lo motivaba. Por que era un hombre tan complejo. Un hombre tan monstruoso.

"No, son cualquier cosa menos leales. Lo odian más que nosotros", Ricker respondió con una firme mueca en los labios.

"Freezer es un artista destruyendo la mente una persona. Casi todos en su ejército están dementes", la voz Aleah se deslizó en la conversación, lo que enganchó la atención de Bulma lejos de Ricker.

"¿Cómo lo hace?" ¿Cómo hace uno para destruir la mente de alguien? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?.

"Por lo general, Freezer consigue a sus hombres cuando son tan solo muy jóvenes, apenas con la edad suficientemente para entender lo que está pasando", Orlander ofreció con gravedad.

"Él les dice que si no hacen lo que les pide entonces matará a su madre o hermana o lo que sea", Jet había estado inusualmente silencioso hasta ahora que la miró con ojos fríos y muertos.

"Después de unos años, le dice a los niños que algo terrible sucedió con su planeta y eso lo destruyó", Aleah susurró mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

"Su favorito es decirles que fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos". Un cable de la memoria golpeó a Bulma fuerte y dolorosamente. Se acordó de Vegeta diciéndole que el planeta donde nació había sido destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos. ¿Había sido una mentira?. Una mentira contada por Freezer para mantener a Vegeta en línea.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede con esos planetas?", Bulma preguntó con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"Freezer los destruye. Todo eso es parte de su plan", Jet respondió apáticamente.

"Eso sirve para aislar aún más al sujeto", Bulma se sorprendió por la robótica respuesta analítica de Ricker.

"Veras, después de tantos años de cometer horribles pecados en nombre de Freezer para proteger a sus seres queridos repentinamente se quedan sin nada ni nadie. El único propósito que tienen en la vida es destruido, junto con su fibra moral y cualquier esperanza de ser una persona normal. No hay nadie en el universo que acepte en lo que se han convertido. Sólo Freezer". Mientras hablaba Aleah miró fijamente a la luna y su rostro se iluminó con una luz espectral. "No tienen otro lugar a donde ir". La tristeza en su voz atravesó al grupo haciéndolos estremecer.

"No son más que monstruos homicidas que no se preocupan por nada ni por nadie", el teniente Ricker terminó el pensamiento de Aleah, diciendo las palabras que ella no se atrevía.

"Pero seguramente crean lazos entre ellos". Bulma sintió el aleteo del pánico en la boca del estómago. No podía dejar que la imagen de un indiferente monstruo sin amor, cuyo único placer se derivaba de matar, fuera quemada en su mente. En algún lugar, de alguna manera Vegeta debía haber aprendido a cuidar de algo. Él no era solo un insensato asesino. No podía ser.

"No, Freezer es demasiado astuto para eso", contestó Ricker.

"Sí, es un bastardo enfermo", Jet ofreció.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Bulma sintió que un frío sudor le bajó por la espalda y la mordedura le escorzó.

"Él se asegura que sus hombres no confían en nadie, ni siquiera en la gente con la que crecieron", Orlander afirmó con gravedad mientras se apoyaba en el bastón que tenía entre las rodillas.

"¿Cómo?", su boca formó la palabra pero el sonido apenas se le escapó. Sin embargo, todos sabían lo que preguntó y estaban más que dispuestos a responder. Una imagen del amigo calvo de Vegeta se levantó en su mente. ¿Cuál era su nombre?. Nadia, Nadpa. No, era Nappa.

"Todos siempre está compitiendo por ganar el favor de Freezer. Nadie quiere ser castigado por él. Compañeros de largo tiempo están dispuestos a venderse el uno al otro para salvar su propio pellejo", el teniente Ricker se burló con disgusto y todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

"Imagínate que has sido enviada a una misión con alguien que has conocido desde la infancia y él se da la vuelta y le vuelas los sesos porque Freezer lo ordenó", Jet dijo con deleite sádico. "Todos los que conoces son tu potencial verdugo. Crecerías desconfiando de todo el mundo".

"¿Son los castigos tan malos que harían lo que sea para evitarlos?", Bulma le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Peor", el anciano entonó sabiamente.

"¿Por qué crees que todos ellos son esquizofrénicos?", el adolescente interrumpió de forma temeraria. El teniente Ricker se tensó y el muchacho se quedó quieto al ver su reacción, luego miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro.

"He oído que el primo del amigo de mi hermana, un tal Harry dijo que en realidad conoció a un soldado y habló con él", Orlander ofreció con un extraño sentido de orgullo.

"¡Oh, Vamos!, si fuera verdad anciano él estaría muerto", Jet contestó con desdén.

"No, el soldado no tenía órdenes de matarlo y Harry fue extremadamente respetuoso con él".

"Lo que sea", el adolescente puso los ojos en blanco frente al anciano.

"De todas formas, me dijo que hay un lugar en la parte inferior de la nave de Freezer que se llama "El Agujero", Orlander se inclinó hacia adelante mientras contaba la historia, sin darse cuenta que todos los demás también hicieron lo mismo, deseosos de escucharlo. Todo lo que necesitaban era una fogata y podrían estar afuera en el bosque contando historias de fantasmas. El pensamiento casi hizo que Bulma se sintiera mejor.

"El lugar solo tiene medio metro de ancho, un metro de largo y metro y medio de altura. Lanzan a los soldados desobedientes allí y los dejan sin comida ni agua durante semanas".

"¡Eso es horrible!", Bulma exclamó. "Deben morir de hambre".

"Se podría pensar que sí, pero cuando los tiran allí vierten cubos de cucarachas y escarabajos con ellos, quedan enterrados hasta el cuello de insectos. Si quieren vivir tienen que comerse los insectos y beber su propia sangre". El cuento macabro de Orlander fue recibido por un círculo de caras de asco que digerían lo que les decía.

"Eso no es lo peor", el anciano se acercó aún más.

"¿Cómo podría ser peor?", la horrorizada voz de Aleah flotó sobre ellos.

"Dicen que el lugar está embrujado", Orlander casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando la multitud exhaló en el mismo instante.

"Imposible", el teniente Ricker se burló.

"No, es cierto. Un soldado se volvió loco allí y reventó su propio cerebro en las paredes".

"No te creo", Jet se quedó sin aliento del asombro.

"Basta ya de tus historias de fantasmas, es hora de que nos movamos". Con un ligero quejido todo el mundo se puso lentamente en pie, tenían mucho miedo de salir a la noche otra vez.

"¿Estás segura de que no la aceptarás?", el teniente Ricker tendió el arma hacia ella de nuevo y Bulma se quedó mirándola por un momento.

"No, yo nunca podría ...", las palabras se desvanecieron mientras se tragaba los recuerdos.

"Nunca se sabe", él la estaba mirando intensamente, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba y ella se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, desesperada por esconder sus secretos.

"Lo sé. Lo intenté una vez antes y fallé". Imágenes de Vegeta de rodillas ante ella se levantaron en su mente y no pudo alejar la certeza de que nunca habría apretado el gatillo.

"¿Pero estaba tu vida en peligro?", la pregunta del teniente Ricker le invadió los pensamientos mientras ella recordaba aquel fatídico día en su laboratorio. Respondió con una voz distante tratando de sacudir la imagen de su mente.

"Mi vida y la de mi planeta". Con esas palabras, Bulma sintió que el corazón se le rompía ante la verdad. Ella no era capaz de salvar a su propio planeta y allí estaba tratando de consolar a estos desconocidos.

"¡Caramba! Que aburridos son. Deberían volver a hablar sobre "El Agujero". Eso sí es una sangrienta pesadilla de mierda".

El mundo entero pareció detenerse y el tiempo fluyó a goteo lento. Por un momento se miraron los unos a los otros, la negación rasgaba a través de ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lentamente se volvieron para mirar a una cabeza roja con cuernos que les sonreía maliciosamente por detrás de algunos escombros. El aterrador hombre se inclinó despreocupadamente sobre una viga de metal, con los brazos colgando delante de él mientras se humedecía los labios. El último pensamiento racional que Bulma tuvo fue que era así como debería lucir Satanás.

De repente, todo explotó en un montaje de sonidos, imágenes y lo peor de todo, sensaciones que siempre perseguirían a la belleza de cabello azul en sus sueños. Mientras miraba al demonio de piel roja con horrorizado pavor oyó un chasquido eléctrico seguido de un fuerte estallido. De pronto, ella quedó empapada de un líquido caliente que cubría la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cara y torso.

En un sueño surrealista se vio a sí misma observando un exudado oscuro con pequeños fragmentos que le manchaban la ropa, ella volvió la cabeza con lo que parecía ser una soporífero letargo para mirar al teniente Ricker. Él todavía estaba sentado a su izquierda, agarrando el arma con la mano, pero estaba decapitado sin ninguna calabaza a la vista.

Irracionalmente, la mente de Bulma sólo pudo procesar el hecho de que en esta escena todo estaba mal. No se suponía que el típico héroe fuerte muriera. No se suponía que ciertamente perdiera la cabeza incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse y defenderlos. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Quién sería su héroe ahora?.

Todavía atrapada en la burbuja atemporal se quedó en shock inmóvil cuando el cuerpo de Ricker cayó aterrizando en ángulo recto sobre ella. El peso la dejó sin aliento y la sacudió de su parálisis. Ella comenzó a gritar de terror mientras luchaba bajo el peso muerto, tratando desesperadamente de no ahogarse con la sangre que le brotaba del cuello y del rostro.

Ella oyó los gritos de sus compañeros a la distancia y se dio cuenta, con creciente horror que estaban muriendo. Todos ellos. La oscuridad se precipitó hacia adelante para reclamarla y de pronto solo su voz se escuchó en la noche, rompiendo el silencio antinatural que descendió. Por último, incluso eso desapareció, dejándola sola en el frío abrazo de la inconsciencia.

Unas horas más tarde Bulma se despertó con el sonido de gemidos ahogados que venían desde atrás. Era consciente de que estaba de rodillas, con las manos atadas a sus espaldas alrededor de un frío poste de acero que corría incómodamente por su dorso. Ella se desplomó hacia adelante y su peso tiró dolorosamente de sus muñecas. Tenía el cabello deshecho alrededor colgando como una mortaja azul que la protegía del mundo exterior.

Ella podía sentir a alguien detrás moverse y el tacto de manos calientes que se estremecían de miedo. Por el sonido de los sollozos fue capaz de adivinar que Aleah estaba atada de manera similar.

A la distancia Bulma podía escuchar el chisporroteo de una gran fogata y sentir el calor en su piel como el aliento de un animal sulfuroso. Las voces masculinas se levantaron en la noche, bromistas y joviales mientras se movían alrededor del fuego. Lentamente, para no llamar la atención, levantó la cabeza para mirar a través de la masa de cabello azul. Observó en silencio la forma en que se movían dentro y fuera de la luz proyectada por el baile del fuego crepitante, ellos tenían la atención cautivada por completo en construir la fogata a mayores alturas.

El hombre de piel roja, a quien ella silenciosamente bautizó como Satanás, levantó otro tronco en su hombro y se volvió hacia el fuego con la intención de arrojarlo. Con un mal disimulado sobresalto, Bulma observó como un brazo cayó por debajo de lo que pensaba era un trozo de madera y el horror le atravesó el cerebro similar a un enemigo invasor. Ellos no estaban alimentando el fuego, estaban amontonando cuerpos en una pira.

Satanás lanzó al hombre sobre la pila de cuerpos quemados. Un hombre sin cabeza. El fuego chispeó y siseó, consumiendo su convite con monstruoso placer. Bulma se tragó la bilis que hervía en la parte posterior de su garganta y se dio cuenta ahora que el aliento sulfuroso que había sentido en la inspección que hizo era realmente el olor rancio de la carne quemada.

Una criatura de aspecto enfermizo de piel amarillenta con manchas verdes desalojaba un área para que los hombres reposaran por la noche. Él arrastró una viga de metal retorcida para que se sentaran y ahora parecía estar desempacando una caja que había pillado de un establecimiento cercano. Sacó grandes botellas azuladas de la caja y Bulma reconoció al instante lo que probablemente era alcohol.

Una tercera persona se unió a la fiesta y ella se sorprendió al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Una atractiva de hecho. Tenía un largo cabello de color violeta que estaba recogido en una cola que le colgaba casi hasta la cintura. Su piel de color marfil era suave y sin imperfecciones. Sería una gran belleza si no fuera por la malicia que brillaba en sus ojos teñidos de rojo.

Cada uno de los soldados agarró una botella y las volcaron en sus expectantes estómagos antes de que empezaran a intercambiar anécdotas de las aventuras del día. Bulma suspiró de alivio porque ellos parecían haber encontrado la mejor manera de pasar la noche, ignorándolas a ella y a Aleah. Al instante los descartó y comenzó a concentrarse en deshacerse de la cuerda que las ataba al poste.

"Psst. Aleah. ¿Puedes alcanzar los nudos?", ella preguntó en un susurro mientras echaba un vistazo a escondidas al grupo. La única respuesta que recibió fueron más sollozos. Bulma intentó un par de veces más antes de rendirse. La chica se había retraído y no iba a ser de ayuda a corto plazo.

Sus ágiles dedos trabajaron en los nudos, pero no importaba lo mucho que retorciera y girara, simplemente no podía conseguir un buen agarre de ellos. Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que bloqueó completamente la conversación de los soldados, pero fue empujada a la conciencia cuando una voz resonó a unos pies delante de ella. Al instante detuvo la actividad que hacía, con la esperanza de que no hubieran notado el intento de fuga. Dejó que su cuerpo cuelgue flácido y trató de parecer tan inofensiva como fuera posible.

"No sé. Ésta parece un poco flacucha". La declaración de contrariedad fue seguida por un pinchazo agudo en el brazo de Bulma. Ella casi gritó de dolor, pero permaneció en silencio. "Apenas si hay carne en sus huesos".

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia los otros dos al lado del fuego. Satanás y la mujer descansaban contra la viga, observando con aparente interés. Eso significaba que era la cosa amarilla quien la estaba pellizcando como si fuera un trozo de carne. La criatura a quien había nombrado Pestilencia la dejó y pasó a Aleah. Los gemidos de la mujer se hicieron más pronunciados y Bulma sintió el látigo del miedo a través de ella.

"Pero ésta es más prometedora. Yo digo que arrojemos a la otra al fuego y tomemos esta".

Bulma no pudo detener el escalofrío de sobrecogedor pánico que sacudió todo su marco. No había nada que temiera más que ser quemada viva. Sentir su piel agrietándose e hirviendo bajo el intenso calor mientras gritaba de agonía era sin duda algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Observó con enormes ojos como Satanás la miraba directamente, sus negros ojos brillaban con malicia. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en sus repugnantes labios y de repente Bulma quería morir. Ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar que esa criatura ponga sus viles manos encima suyo.

"Desata a la gorda, pero deja a la otra. Ella será un sabroso manjar para más adelante". Los graves tonos de Satanás se deslizaron sobre ella como caricias obscenas.

La hermosa mujer puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, su evidente vanidad saltaba a la vista.

"¿Por qué insistes en pensar cómo un hombre repugnante?". Ella continuó acicalándose, tenía la atención más en su cabellera violeta que en la conversación.

"Porque lo soy y estaría más que feliz en mostrarte que tan hombre soy". Satanás miró lascivamente en dirección de Vanidad y se cogió los genitales, pero ella simplemente le resopló por encima para luego darle la espalda.

"Los dos son un asco. En lo único que piensan es en la reproducción". Pestilencia estaba trabajando furiosamente detrás de Bulma, deshaciendo las cuerdas de Aleah.

"Tú simplemente estás furiosa porque nunca conocerás la alegría de un buen polvo. Todo lo que ustedes hacen es ir detrás de una hembra y fertilizar sus huevos después de que los ha puesto. Que decepcionante". Satanás estaba sonriendo de nuevo en la dirección de Bulma y ella se tuvo que forzar a encerrar el terror que amenazaba con destruirle el cuerpo.

"Los rituales de apareamiento Emergi son exquisitos en su belleza y complejidad. Ustedes simplemente no tienen la capacidad intelectual para apreciarlos adecuadamente". La criatura frente a ella siseó en tono ofendido pero Satanás se encogió de hombros ante él con desprecio.

"Lo que sea. Date prisa y ven aquí".

Pestilencia arrastró a Aleah, la puso de pie y tiró de ella hacia el grupo. Ellos le dieron la espalda y Bulma no pudo distinguir sus rostros pero podía ver a Satanás y a Vanidad lo suficientemente bien.

Vanidad, finalmente, le dio al grupo su atención y Bulma sintió un aleteo de inquietud mientras observaba a la mujer lamerse los labios con avidez. Satanás se sentó también y ella sintió que ese aleteo se convertía en un oleaje de terror.

"Quiero un muslo", la mujer afirmó con determinación y su cuerpo se tensó con la expectativa de una pelea.

"Hay suficiente para todos, pero insisto en un seno", Satanás reclamó su propio derecho.

"No me importa, siempre y cuando consiga algunas entrañas. Ustedes chicos siempre las magullan con sus torpes pezuñas", Pestilencia se quejó.

El estómago de Bulma se revolvió y la sangre le subió al rostro. Sentía como si escuchara la conversación a través de un túnel. Era tan irreal, tan insondable. Estaban hablando de comer a Aleah, como si fuera un animal para sacrificar.

De golpe Aleah entendió lo que decían, la silenciosa mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito de puro y auténtico terror. Eso parecía ser la señal que estaban esperando porque las rabiosas bestias saltaron sobre ella al unísono, insensibles a su miedo.

Bulma no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, sus enormes ojos azules llenos de terror vieron cada minuto. Sus propios gritos se unieron a los de Aleah, mezclándose en el cielo nocturno. No importaba lo fuerte que gritaran, no podían bloquear el sonido de la carne desgarrándose y los huesos crujiendo.

Vanidad envolvió sus pequeñas manos pálidas alrededor del muslo de Aleah y tiró con fuerza inhumana. La extremidad quedó libre con un fuerte pum y un chasquido húmedo de sangre chorreó de la extremidad rota. Ella se escabulló sosteniendo su premio, lamiéndose los labios llena de regocijo y con los ojos bailando de placer. La extremidad, aunque cercenada, todavía dio una patada en protesta y Vanidad la abrazó contra su pecho mientras descubría los dientes para tomar un bocado.

Aleah cayó al suelo, irradiando conmoción de cada uno de sus poros. Ella luchó por pararse, aparentemente sin comprender que ya no tenía una pierna. Satanás se lanzó y la sujetó contra el suelo con su peso. Desgarró la parte superior del torso de Aleah, estirando sus obscenas garras sobre los senos de la muchacha antes de enterrar sus exageradamente afilados dientes por completo en la carne. Aleah gritó, enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró de su cuero cabelludo frenéticamente. Satanás la ignoró mientras sacudía la cabeza ferozmente, como un perro preocupado por su hueso. Finalmente, un gran trozo de carne quedó libre y él la tragó con regocijo.

Pestilencia gruñó y siseó, tratando de desalojar a Satanás de Aleah para poder reclamar su premio. El hombre con cuernos rugió por encima del hombro y Bulma alcanzó a verle los dientes manchados de sangre y la locura mortal que brillaba en sus ojos negros. Él desplazó su peso de la mujer, agachándose sobre el pecho posesivamente al tiempo que le permitía a Pestilencia arrodillarse sobre la mitad inferior. La criatura verde clavó sus largas garras en el estómago desprotegido de Aleah y le cortó la carne como mantequilla caliente. Sacó grandes puñados de entrañas, los sangrantes órganos goteaban de sus manos como macabros adornos mientras inhalaba el ligero olor a podrido.

Aleah gritó mucho más tiempo del que Bulma creyó posible y después de que quedara en silencio, ella continuó sus súplicas al cielo. Les rogó a los Dioses con un grito mudo que detuvieran esto, que esta pesadilla no fuera nada más que un sueño. Imploró por un salvador, lloró por Goku, por Yamcha, pero desde el fondo de su corazón llamó a Vegeta. Sólo un monstruo podría contra otros monstruos.

Mientras Bulma observaba el cuerpo de Aleah ser desgarrado por las garras que llegaban de todos los monstruos, en lo único que podía pensar era en la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer antes de salir del refugio.

"No vas a morir. Lo prometo". Pero Aleah estaba muerta ahora. Ella había sido devorada viva por los mismos demonios que temía. A medida que los crujidos se calmaban, los gritos de Bulma se hicieron eco hasta altas horas de la noche.


	14. Un Héroe Oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ ni de cualquiera de los hermosos hombres del programa que se pavonean desnudos en mis sueños.

 

**Capítulo Catorce**

**Un Héroe Oscuro**

 

Ella había gritado durante tanto tiempo que finalmente debieron forzar un trozo de tela entre sus dientes para amordazarla. Continuó gritando detrás de la mordaza un crudo alarido doloroso con la parte posterior de la garganta que resonó con todo el dolor y el miedo que desbordaba de su alma. Finalmente la razón descendió sobre ella y se quedó en silencio por temor de acabar ahogándose a muerte con la bilis que amenazaba con subir.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada de Aleah, los monstruos atacaron la caja del alcohol como si estuvieran en una cena de cuatro platillos. Volcaron un sinfín de botellas en sus fauces, bromeando y riendo hasta bien entrada la noche. Bulma observó con un nublado sentido del horror como ellos llegaron a las llamas para sacar extremidades ennegrecidas que royeron despreocupadamente, como un delicioso postre después de la cena. Masticaron la carne,resquebrajaron los huesos para sorber el tuétano y engulleron el vino en una obscena parodia de fiesta, mientras sus sombras danzaban como demonios en un desfile.

Pasaron las horas y la noche le parecía interminable. Sin duda, el sol saldría pronto y pondría fin a esta pesadilla. La luz del día ahuyentaría a los monstruos y le mostraría que todo fue un mal sueño. Todas las cosas diabólicas odiaban la luz. ¿Verdad?.

Bulma estaba de rodillas, angustiada por el trapo entre sus dientes e inundada de desesperación cuando lo sintió. Era la conciencia de algo oscuro y terrible arrastrándose desde las sombras de la noche, abriéndose paso hacia la luz. Una oleada de ira la golpeó y ella sintió un alivio instantáneo. Sólo conocía a un hombre capaz de proyectar tanta rabia, tanto odio que era tangible en el aire. Miró a los demás, francamente sorprendida de que no lo pudieran sentir en la oscuridad, acechándolos como el depredador que era, pero, por otro lado, siempre había sido anormalmente consciente de Vegeta.

Segundos más tarde él apareció de la oscuridad, dio un paso hacia la luz antes de detenerse. Sus ojos negros recorrieron el campamento, absorbiendo todos los detalles con un solo frío vistazo antes de que su dura mirada descansara en ella. Bulma no pudo detener la alegre sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro detrás de la mordaza al verlo, pero ante el ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Vegeta, la borró de su rostro.

Hubo una ráfaga de movimiento cuando los demás soldados se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta. Su atención se arrancó de ella y se instaló imperativamente en Satanás.

"¡Príncipe Vegeta! Que sorpresa". El hombre de piel roja cubrió el malestar que sintió al ver bien al Saiyajin, pero incluso Bulma había visto el inicial desliz. Pestilencia echó una mirada nerviosa entre su líder y el príncipe, pero Vanidad se veía más que complacida de verlo.

Vegeta gruñó en respuesta y Bulma notó como Satanás lanzó una rápida mirada a su scouter que yacía descartado en una pila con los otros. A medida que se habían instalado para pasar la noche se los retiraron, junto con las corazas externas, aunque seguían estando vestidos con botas y ligeros trajes interiores.

"¿Quieres una bebida?", Satanás le tendió la botella de la que bebía, una sonrisa jovial se extendió por sus delgados labios.

En lugar de tomar la botella, Vegeta pasó por delante y cogió una fresca de la caja antes de instalarse tranquilamente contra la viga de metal, justo en frente de los scouters. Él se movía con tal confianza y gracia que infundió inquietud en los demás, y le recordaba a Bulma a un mortífero gato de la selva. Los dos purgadores masculinos cambiaron de posición incómodos ante esa maniobra sutil, pero la sonrisa de Vanidad sólo se hizo más astuta.

"Me enteré que Freezer te está buscando". Los ojos de Vegeta se habían desplazado hacia ella una vez más, pero ante las palabras del hombre volvió la mirada bruscamente de regreso hacia él. Satanás estaba sentado de nuevo, esta vez de cara a Vegeta. Pestilencia hizo lo mismo, ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ponerse de espaldas frente al príncipe. Ellos se sentaron con una incómoda soltura que les permitiría lanzarse a sus pies en cualquier momento y defenderse.

"¿Y eso te importa Gen-Seng?", Vegeta gruñó y Bulma no pudo detener el escalofrío de reconocimiento que fluyó a través de ella. No podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado su voz ronca y su actitud cruda. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a admitir en ese momento que soportaría las caricias del Maestro Roshi si eso significaba salir de allí.

Ante el tono duro el soldado se tensó, pero Gen-Seng mantuvo una sonrisa fácil. "De ninguna manera, sólo te lo hacía saber". Ahora que Bulma tenía un nombre para ir junto al diablo con cuernos, descubrió que no lo encontraba menos amenazante. De hecho, la manera astuta con que vigilaba los movimientos de Vegeta la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Vegeta resopló antes de responder, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ser amable con sus compañeros de armas que le habían dado la bienvenida a su fuego.

"¿Sabes dónde está Freezer ahora?", Vegeta preguntó con indiferencia mientras abría la botella y tomaba un trago.

Gen-Seng se encogió de hombros cuando respondió despreocupadamente. "En algún lugar del cuadrante Gamma. Cazando un tesoro según me han dicho". Tanto Bulma como Vegeta se pusieron rígidos ante la respuesta. Namekusei estaba en el cuadrante Gamma.

"¿Cazando qué?", Vegeta preguntó a la ligera, pero su oscura mirada la buscó una vez más.

"Oh, esto, aquello y lo otro. ¿Un brazo?". Vanidad se acercó lentamente a Vegeta, era la única lo suficientemente atrevida para estar a pocos metros suyo. Ella le tendió una extremidad ennegrecida y él parpadeó sobre la oferta antes de ver de nuevo a Bulma. Ante su mirada, ella dejó caer la cabeza para ocultarse detrás de su cabello, incapaz de verlo hundir los dientes en la carne ofrecida.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza y de un golpe alejó la mano, diciéndose que había comido bien antes de descender al planeta. Simplemente no tenía hambre. No es que se preocupara por la delicada sensibilidad de la mujer que vino a buscar.

Él sintió la ira hervir por dentro de nuevo ante el pensamiento. Su furia no conoció límites cuando descubrió que ella había abandonado la nave. Estaba más allá de furioso para ser exactos. Esa ira sólo se multiplicó cuando se dio cuenta que había bloqueado los controles para que no pudiera dar vuelta a la nave de forma inmediata.

Para el momento en que recuperó el control de la navegación, la ira se había calmado a un burbujeante resentimiento que le infectó el centro del pecho. Decidió dejarla a su suerte. Permitiría que averigüe por su cuenta lo duro que el universo podía ser. Ella pensó que podría llevar su débil cuerpo a algún planeta e intercambiar el camino a su casa por su belleza e inteligencia cuestionable. Le dejaría ver cuan dura era la vida realmente. Tal vez en el camino de regreso de Namekusei se tomaría el tiempo para ver si había sido vendida como esclava. Pagaría unos buenos creds para reírse en su cara mientras ella yacía en algún sórdido burdel sobre una cama sucia, donde su cuerpo hubiera sido bien utilizado y desechado como basura. Entonces se daría cuenta de lo estúpida que fue.

Y entonces la abandonaría a su suerte. Lo haría, juró a los Dioses que lo haría, pero luego oyó algunas noticias inquietantes. Había estado rastreando las estaciones receptoras, en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Freezer cuando escuchó una charla en el canal de purga garantizado. Un equipo de tres hombres habían sido enviados a purgar el mismo planeta al que Bulma pensó escapar. Perra estúpida. A él le parecía que ella no podía hacer nada bien, ni si quiera huir.

Incluso ahora, estando en frente del fuego caliente, mirando al hombre que muy bien podría echar al Ejército Imperial sobre él, todavía no podía decir por que se dio la vuelta. Debería haber estado agradecido de que alguien se diera el trabajo de matar a la inútil mujer y así no tendría que malgastar su tiempo. ¿Por qué debería importarle si ella no sobrevivía a la noche?. No era su problema. Él tenía una misión que cumplir y un deseo que necesitaba ser concedido. Definitivamente, no había tiempo para dar la vuelta y buscar a la irritante mujer.

Pero allí estaba y comenzó a darse cuenta de algo. Que detestaba a las malditas mujeres, en especial a ésta. Ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo hacer cosas que normalmente nunca haría, la muy miserable bruja. Él se comportaba de una manera completamente atípica cuando estaba a su alrededor y eso era demasiado peligroso.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos decirle a alguien que no estás perdido Príncipe Vegeta. A fin de cuentas, todos han estado muy preocupados por ti". Las palabras suavemente amenazantes de Gen-Seng rompieron la concentración de Vegeta y sus ojos negros se volvieron infernales.

"El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin no se pierde maricón de mierda. Sólo estaba detenido. Estoy yendo a ver Freezer ahora". Vegeta se burló del hombre con cuernos y Bulma pudo ver un destello de miedo en los ojos de Gen-Seng.

"Creo que lo que quería decir es que debemos anunciar tu llegada", Pestilencia habló con una voz estremecida de incertidumbre.

"Sé lo que quería decir, Nol. No hay necesidad de _anunciar_ mi presencia", Vegeta escupió. "Tengo una sorpresa para Freezer y estaré respectivamente disgustado si alguien lo arruina".

La amenaza pendía pesada en el aire y no había duda de ello. Vegeta no quería que su presencia fuera conocida por Freezer y cualquier persona que lo desafiara se encontraría bajo seis pies de tierra en seguida. Observó a Gen-Seng y a Nol con la misma intensidad, esperanzado en haberlos intimidado lo suficiente como para hacerlos pensar dos veces antes de ir por sus scouters mientras se encontraba en la superficie del planeta.

Su única esperanza era que salieran del planeta hacia el espacio donde pudiera explotarlos en polvo antes de que fueran soltando la lengua en los scouters a cualquier persona que quisiera oírlos. Sabía que le tenían miedo. Era, después de todo, uno de los guerreros más poderosos del ejército de Freezer, pero lo que ellos no sospechaban era que no estaba completamente en su nivel adecuado. El pequeño campo de fuerza de Bulma lo había dañado y él todavía estaba sintiendo los efectos. Vegeta se enfrentaba a la incómoda incertidumbre de que si era forzado a pelear, podría perder.

"Sí bien. Por supuesto, nadie quiere arruinar tu pequeña sorpresa, Príncipe Vegeta. ¿Por qué no volvemos nuestra atención a algo mucho más placentero? ¿Más vino?", Vanidad se deslizó más cerca del príncipe y Bulma sintió una fuerte punzada de algo que no podía definir. Si fuera Yamcha el que estuviera sentado allí estaría tentada a decir que sentía celos, pero seguramente no podía estar en lo cierto.

La mujer dejó que su mano se arrastre por el brazo de Vegeta y él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon y sus labios se torcieron en una burla familiar. "No estoy interesado en tus encantos esta noche Tamin", él la ignoró y tomó otro trago de la botella.

Bulma frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que en el pasado era más que probable que los dos hubieran sido amantes. Por alguna razón eso la puso irracionalmente enojada ante el pensamiento de que él husmeó alrededor de esa asquerosa zorra.

"¿Y puede saberse en que estás interesado?", Tamin preguntó con un resoplido de desdén.

Los ojos de vegeta encontraron el camino a los azules de Bulma. Su mirada se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para atraer la atención de los demás soldados. Los ojos teñidos de rojo de Tamin se redujeron a medida que se centraban en ella y la propia mirada lasciva de Gen-Seng se hizo más amplia.

"Ah, sí. La estaba guardando para más tarde, pero yo estaría más que feliz de compartir", Gen-Seng se frotó las manos anticipadamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Al movimiento, Vegeta se enderezó instantáneamente de su postura laxa y fijó a Gen-Seng con una silenciosa mirada fulminante.

"No comparto", Vegeta apretó las palabras, todo su cuerpo estaba listo para la batalla.

Gen-Seng dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás con las manos levantadas. "Por supuesto que no. Sólo estaba sugiriendo que deberías saciarte y estaré más que feliz de tomar lo que quede".

Nol resopló por su comentario suplicante. "Maldición, él sería feliz simplemente observando".

Gen-Seng disparó a su compañero una mirada asesina, pero el gruñido de Vegeta arrastró su atención de nuevo al príncipe.

"Ninguno de ustedes pervertidos de mierda nos estarán mirando", Gen-Seng se tensó ante el insulto y sus labios se retorcieron como si quisiera responderle algo igual de grosero al príncipe. Vegeta no quería presionar demasiado al líder del equipo, pero necesitaba llevarse a Bulma fuera de su vista.

"Iremos allí. Espera hasta que termine", Vegeta hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un callejón oscuro que apenas era visible más allá del resplandor danzante de la hoguera. Podía decir que Gen-Seng quiso protestar, pero él no le dio ninguna opción cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Bulma.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja cuando se acercó, no quería revelar ansiedad por el inminente escape. Él la alcanzó por detrás, rompió las ataduras con facilidad y la puso de pie con un fuerte agarre de su brazo. Se abrió paso entre los demás y los fulminó fuertemente con la mirada, haciéndoles saber que no los molestaran. Dio una última mirada sarcástica a los scouters para recordarles en silencio su anterior amenaza. Vegeta sabía que no serían capaces de irse inmediatamente, lo más probable era que Gen-Seng hiciera un seguimiento de su ki, pero si ellos se quedaban el tiempo suficiente tal vez los soldados perdería interés en lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de su línea de visión.

Bulma extendió el brazo, se deshizo de su mordaza y usó el paño para limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro. Hizo todo lo posible por lucir abatida y rota cuando se marchaba con Vegeta, lo que en realidad no era tan difícil.

Vegeta la condujo a la oscuridad, fuera del círculo de la luz de la hoguera. Por primera vez ella se sintió realmente a gusto mientras caminaba en las tinieblas en lugar de sentir una tensa expectativa en el centro de sus omóplatos. El estar rodeada de sombras siempre había despertado al animal instintivo en su interior que temía lo que no podía ver.

Peor aún, caminaba en la oscuridad con un asesino, pero sólo sentía alivio abrumador. Vegeta podía ser el hombre más peligroso que jamás había conocido, pero estaba segura de que no iba a comérsela. ¿O sí?.

Él la empujó toscamente contra una pared de ladrillos que se desmoronaba y ella accedió fácilmente a su voluntad. En este punto, si le decía que caminara descalza sobre brasas, lo haría. Después de todo era su salvador, su nefasto salvador, envidado por el infierno, pero salvador al fin y al cabo.

Él le agarró la cabeza con una mano, inclinó su peso hacia adelante y la sujetó contra la pared. Ella se moría de ganas por correr lo más lejos de esta pesadilla como pudiera, pero su confianza en Vegeta la sostenía. Él sabría que hacer. Sabría como salvarlos.

Podía sentir la ira que irradiaba de él, la sintió incluso antes de que entrara al campamento. A pesar de que le temía, su terror por los monstruos que rodeaban la ardiente pira de cadáveres era mayor. Extendió la mano y retorció sus dedos en la tela de la camisa de Vegeta por encima de su corazón. Normalmente, temería estar tan cerca de un depredador letal, pero ahora odiaría que la dejara fuera de su alcance.

Él se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos negros parpadearon hacia abajo al capturar el agarre mortal que ella tenía en su camisa antes de que cruzaran miradas. Podía ver la acuosa evidencia del terrible trauma en sus profundos ojos azules que estaban a punto rebosar. Si miraba lo suficientemente cerca podía imaginar ver el reflejo de los horrores que debía haber presenciado en las últimas horas.

Sus fríos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica por la esperanza que vio en los rasgos vueltos hacia arriba. El pequeño conejo había corrido fuerte y rápido para escapar de su lobo, pero al final ella se aferró a él como si fuera un refugio seguro ante una tempestad furiosa. Que rápido cambió de melodía a la primera señal de peligro.

Inclinó una ceja hacia los soldados borrachos que se calentaban ante el macabro fuego y se alimentaban de la carne ennegrecida de sus víctimas. Tal vez ella tenía buenas razones para hacerlo, admitió para sí mismo en silencio. Estaba seguro de que su pequeña inocente nunca habían visto tales atrocidades. Eso en sí mismo subrayaba el vasto y casi infranqueable abismo que los separaba.

El demonio oscuro dentro de él se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la idea de un ángel tan puro experimentando siquiera una pequeña parte de su vida cotidiana, pero el hombre estaba enojado con la imagen. Era tan inexplicable. Él parecía tener una gran cantidad de impulsos y emociones incomprensibles cuando se trataba de ella. En concreto, dar la vuelta para buscarla cuando debería estar en camino a Namekusei. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con ferocidad.

"Huiste de mí", él susurró cruelmente en su oído con una voz llena de una amenaza mortal. No había duda de la corriente subyacente que fluía entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se _atrevió_ a escapar de él?.

"Yo ...", ella apartó la mirada y echó un vistazo hacia el anillo de fuego. Sus mejillas se volvieron más pálidas y su mano le apretó la camisa. Se humedeció los labios secos y comenzó de nuevo, sin apartar los ojos de los otros hombres. "Tenía miedo". Ella pausó jadeando ligeramente por el pánico, antes de continuar. "Tenía miedo de ti". Su voz era el más suave de los susurros y él tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco divertido ante esas palabras y tuvo que humedecerse los labios repentinamente secos.

"¿Tenías? ¿Ya no es así?". Sólo su impresionante dominio de sí mismo impidió que su voz sucumbiera a la tensión. La idea de que ella no le temiese más lo golpeó profundamente, despertando cierta olvidada emoción sin nombre dentro de él.

"Estoy aterrada de ustedes". El estómago de Vegeta cayó ante esas palabras y sintió una ola de decepción que fue completamente inesperada. "Pero ... tengo miedo de estar sola. Perdida y sola sin ti". Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente y apretó la boca en una suave mueca de angustia. Sus ojos asustados nunca se apartaron del macabro festín que iluminaba la luz de la fogata. Vegeta frunció el ceño, deslizó dos dedos debajo de su mentón para traer sus ojos a la fuerza, luego alzó su rostro hacia él.

"¿Y a qué se debe este abrupto cambio de opinión?", le preguntó bruscamente, con el rostro parcialmente oculto entre las sombras.

Recuerdos de lo que había visto sólo unas horas antes clamaban con insistencia en su cabeza y eran sorprendentemente visibles en sus ojos azul claro. Inconscientemente, ella lo instó a acercarse, usándolo como una manta para tirar sobre su cabeza que la protegería de los monstruos debajo de la cama. Se sentía segura bajo su sombra. Confiaba en su demonio en la oscuridad mucho más que en los hombres bajo la luz.

Las visiones en su mente eran un torbellino de sangre y agonía, de garras desgarrando y de dientes arrancando. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y dos lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro pálido. Vegeta tuvo que resistir la tentación de inclinarse y lamerlas de sus mejillas, y se reprendió por el pensamiento. La garganta de Bulma se movió mientras trataba desesperadamente de formar su terror en palabras, pero sólo pudo arrancar un simple pensamiento del tormentoso remolino en su mente.

"Ellos se la comieron", el cuerpo le tembló como si fuera sacudido por el viento del norte y se reclinó más cerca a su corazón. 

Vegeta no pudo detener la burla que se formó en sus labios. Eso era lo que la estaba aterrorizando. ¿Por eso estaba tan horrorizada?. Porque un grupo de hambrientos soldados eligieron el festín de los muertos en lugar de sucumbir al hambre que los acechaba. Había pensado que el miedo tenía origen en la destrucción que la rodeaba, en el colapso de los edificios y en los gritos de los inocentes. O peor aún, el terror de que aquellos hombres usaran su cuerpo cruelmente antes de matarla, pero no, ella optó por centrarse en ese hecho insignificante.

"A diferencia de ti, algunas personas no son mimadas y consentidas con platillos gourmet tres veces al día. Te sorprendería lo que serias capaz de hacer si tuvieras demasiado hambre", gruñó y el corazón se le enfrió por la comprensión de su egoísmo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con indignación e incredulidad aparente. "Yo nunca podría estar tan hambrienta como para comerme a alguien", declaró con lentitud, evidentemente no entendía el concepto de la inanición forzada.

La ira hirvió dentro de él y empujó su rostro hacia el de ella gruñendo ferozmente. "Pensaste que tres días sin comer eran duros, inténtalo por tres semanas".

"Eso es imposible. Es imposible pasar semanas sin alimentos". Los grandes ojos de Bulma reflejaron la luz de la luna y Vegeta sintió que su ira hacia ella disminuía. No podía culparla por jamás haber tenido dificultades. Solo era una princesa mimada que nunca tuvo que contemplar el lado más cruel de la vida.

"No, no lo es. Confía en mí. No lo es", las frías y áridas palabras de Vegeta resonaron con oscuras verdades que la frágil psique de Bulma no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. ¿Cómo podría tal tragedia existir en el universo? ¿Tal dolor y sufrimiento?.

Se inclinó aún más y tomó fuerza de su cálido y sólido cuerpo. "Esta es tu vida". No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación de entendimiento. Ella quería llorar hasta que hubiera lavado todo su pasado en un torrente de lágrimas. Él necesitaba tener a alguien que lo llorara. Estaba solo en el universo. Sin una familia, sin su planeta, sin una amante. Si nada. Vegeta permaneció en silencio y lo único que se podía oír era el estallido del fuego a la distancia y la ruidosa conversación de los soldados.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". La pregunta se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Casi se avergonzó, pero en lugar de eso le apretó la camisa, decidida a permanecer cerca de él. No esperaba que respondiera así que se sorprendió al oír su aterciopelada voz deslizarse sobre ella.

"Porque a veces ... porque yo también lo he pasado", su voz era forzada y por un momento sonó casi incierta, pero luego su arrogancia volvió con fuerza. "No hay otra opción, Freezer nos mata de hambre para mantenernos débiles y maleables. Incluso así, todavía somos más fuertes que la mayoría de ustedes débiles".

Bulma no se retiró como él esperaba que hiciera, en lugar de eso descansó la otra mano suavemente a su lado. No para separarse, sino para acercarlo más. Le acarició el cuello, su olor masculino la rodeaba, manteniéndola cerca, tentándola.

Freezer, ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez. Debía ser el tirano del que habló hace mucho tiempo. La serpiente. Tardíamente Bulma recordó la historia de El Agujero en la nave de Freezer y se estremeció de lástima y tristeza. ¿Alguna vez Vegeta había sido sometido a semejante tortura?. Quemó formular las preguntas, pero las auto preservó inmóviles en su lengua. Vegeta era volátil y se dio cuenta de que ese tema lo llevaría al límite.

"Pero se la comieron viva", ella susurró, le clavó los dedos a un costado y arrastró su camisa al frente. "Simplemente la destrozaron como perros hambrientos y se la comieron", susurró entrecortadamente. "¿Cómo pudieron hacer tal cosa?". Él finalmente sucumbió a su llamado e inclinó un antebrazo contra la pared, acortando la brecha entre ellos por varias pulgadas.

Ella reclinó la cabeza en su mano que todavía era un puño en la pared. Ante el roce de su cabello de seda él tuvo que resistir la tentación de abrir su apretado puño y pasar los dedos a través de las hebras. Nunca había sentido algo tan suave como ella. Su cabello, su piel, todo su cuerpo.

Reclinada como estaba era casi como si él la estuviera abrazando en la curva de su brazo y Bulma suspiró con satisfacción. Vegeta no pudo impedir que el estómago se le apretara tanto por la suave exhalación de su aliento como por sus palabras.

Había oído hablar de este tipo de prácticas, incluso fue testigo una vez, pero nunca participó. Algunos guerreros afirmaban sentir una estimulante descarga de excitación cuando sus dientes rasgaban la carne aún viva y probaban la sangre bombeando caliente.

Muchas veces Vegeta había comido la carne de sus enemigos, pero sólo después de que llevaran tiempo muertos y adecuadamente preparada. Su sueño era lo suficientemente perturbado por los gritos de los muertos y moribundos como para arriesgarse a añadir los gritos de la cena junto a ello.

Eso era por lo que estaba tan asustada. No podía culparla. Incluso él había sentido que su estómago amenazaba con rebelarse ante la vista. Sólo podía imaginar como habría reaccionado su ángel inocente.

"No debes huir de mí. El universo es un lugar peligroso", ella hizo un gesto de aceptación y descansó la frente contra su pecho. Lo golpeó que esta era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cerca de alguien sin estar en guardia. Incluso tratándose de las diversas prostitutas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de los años, él casi siempre esperaba que le hundieran una daga en la espalda.

Una vez cuando era joven, Freezer le había enviado una concubina que filtraba veneno por los poros, después de haber sido alimentada como un bebé con el más mortal de los tóxicos. Si sus sentidos Saiyajin no fueran tan agudos, nunca habría olido la corrupción y podría haber muerto o peor por lo que encontró. Parecía que Freezer tenía una apuesta sobre si él moriría o por el contrario, "esa cosa" se pudriría.

Bajó la nariz hasta la coronilla de su cabeza e inhaló profundamente. No olió ninguna mancha de corrupción sobre ella, sólo el olor de la inocencia perdida y el miedo seco sobre su piel.

Él rozó con los labios su cabello y se deleitó en su sedosidad. Ella envolvió una mano bajo su brazo y apoyó la palma en el valle entre sus omóplatos. Él se tensó esperando sentir el grito de sus sentidos advertirle del peligro, pero no hubo nada, salvo una serena aceptación de su toque.

"Vegeta. ¿Alguna vez ...", ella hizo una pausa y él luchó por inhalar aire en sus pulmones contraídos. "¿Alguna vez te has comido a alguien?".

Vegeta giró la cabeza y observó para vigilar a los soldados. Sintió una energía nerviosa edificándose dentro de él y quería estar lejos de ese lugar, pero Gen-Seng todavía echaba miradas escondidas desde las sombras donde se encontraban. Él le tomó la mano y la aflojó de su camisa, sus dedos eran peligrosamente gentiles. Ante la pérdida de la barrera que los separaba, ella se apoyó completamente en su pecho, descansó la cabeza sobre su corazón y apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Esa actitud de confianza lo hizo cerrar los ojos lentamente por un momento y sintió un puño áspero apoderarse de su corazón. Finalmente se entregó a los impulsos de su cuerpo y desplazó su peso para así apoyarlos en la pared, enclavandose totalmente contra ella. Él abrió la mano y se atrevió a dejar que sus dedos le rozaran los mechones del cabello.

Con el calloso pulgar de su otra mano le frotó el revés de los nudillos y disfrutó de la combinación de la piel suave, el sedoso cabello y su cuerpo caliente.

"Nunca he comido a alguien mientras aún estaba vivo". No sabía por que trataba de consolarla. Por que trataba de asegurarle de que no era un monstruo completo, pero fue impulsado a hacerlo. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco, seguro de que ella todavía podría apartarse ante la displicente confesión de que en el pasado había comido la carne de sus enemigos. A pesar de que ya estaban muertos, sabía que aún sería repugnante para ella, un insulto a su inocencia.

En lugar de eso, ella dejó salir la lengua tentativamente, envolvió un camino de calor a través de su cuello y saboreó su salada masculinidad, ansiándolo. Él cuerpo de Vegeta se estremeció ligeramente y apenas pudo reprimir la conmoción por su atrevimiento. Había esperado un rechazo no una invitación.

Él atrajo la delicada mano de Bulma a sus labios, sus fuertes dientes le rasparon los nudillos y la pellizcó suavemente. En lugar de incrustarle miedo en el corazón, una sensación de anticipación danzó por su brazo haciéndola capturar la respiración.

"Vegeta, prométeme algo", su suave aliento le tocó ligeramente la piel, prendiéndolo con el fuego del deseo. Su voz era una seducción, un motivo para concederle sus deseos más preciados. Incapaz de responder, gruñó sutilmente, dándole permiso para continuar.

"Prométeme que no me harás daño". Ya Bulma había pasado por tanto y apenas había comenzado el viaje hacia Namekusei. Fue vendida, casi violada y ahora había sido testigo de primera mano del horror de una purga. No creía ser capaz de sobrevivir a la constante embestida del miedo de que Vegeta finalmente la asesinaría. No quería continuar por el camino que tenían en el pasado. Necesitaba cierto grado de tranquilidad. Quería confiar en Vegeta. Quería entregarse a él para que la protegiera, pero no se atrevía todavía.

Vegeta sintió que su estómago lo abandonaba. Él sabía exactamente lo que Bulma quería. La promesa de que no la mataría cuando hubiera terminado con ella. Que la dejara vivir sin temerle. Se sorprendió de que confiaría en cualquier palabra que pronunciara. ¿Acaso no sabía que podía fácilmente mentirle para calmarla con una falsa sensación de seguridad? ¿Estaba tan desesperada en querer confiar en él que estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa?. Aquí residía su dilema. Ella quería confiar en él. Quería creer que podía ser honesto.

El silencio se arrastró entre ellos. Mientras él reflexionaba sobre sus palabras, casi distraídamente deslizó la lengua entre sus dedos para hacerle cosquillas entre los pliegues. Un hormigueo de conciencia sexual bailó por el brazo de Bulma haciéndola suspirar con un deseo sin voz. Los ojos de Vegeta brillaron a la luz del fuego cuando observó a los otros hombres olvidarse lentamente de ellos con cada trago que tomaban de las botellas.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?", su voz destilaba crueldad pero ella pudo oír un matiz de curiosidad. Él realmente no entendía por que debería renunciar a su elemento de poder al prometerle tal cosa. Ya sea que dijera una mentira o la verdad. Sería una mentira, ¿verdad?.

"No quiero tener miedo de ti". Si solo le susurrara las palabras, ella le creería. Necesitaba desesperadamente confiar en él. No podía terminar el viaje, sabiendo que sólo la muerte la estaría esperando al final. Incluso si él la matara, al menos podría disfrutar de los dos últimos meses sin que la amenaza pendiera sobre su cabeza.

"Deberías temerme. En tus propias palabras, soy un hombre peligroso", su voz bajó una octava y los tonos la envolvieron en una ola de calor aterciopelado.

"Sé que eres un hombre peligroso. Es sólo que no quiero que seas un peligro para mí". Después de su noche llena de terror en este planeta de pesadilla, Bulma se vio obligada a aceptar ciertas verdades. Vegeta era un monstruo, creado por un demonio para causar estragos en las masas. No había azúcar cubriéndolo o esquivándolo. Realmente era lo que era y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Sólo quería un cierto grado de seguridad de que él trataría de ser al menos medio decente cuando lidiara con ella. Bulma sabía que albergaba eso. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para mostrarlo. Si alguien tenía que tomar el riesgo y tener fe en él, bien podría ser ella.

Vegeta le volteó la mano y se maravilló de lo suave y pequeña que era. Le presionó un suave beso en la palma antes de apartarse de ella para mirar fijamente sus ojos azules. No podía mentirle y no podía darle lo que quería tampoco. Su inocente simplemente iba a tener que aprender que sólo podía confiar en ella misma y en nadie más.

"Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Le rodeó la pequeña muñeca con su mano grande y la tiró fuera de la pared. Pudo ver el dolor que le causó cruzando sus rasgos despejados y tuvo que endurecerse a sí mismo contra ella. No podía permitir que su debilidad se convierta en la de él.

"Es hora de irnos, perra". Y con eso la arrastró hacia la oscuridad.

 

 

 


	15. La Redención

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, si lo fuera, habría amordazado a Goku y lo mantendría en el sótano mientras dejo que Vegeta se vuelva loco. Esto es, si lo dejó con suficiente energía para hacerlo.
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias a lisaB por editar para mí. Estoy encantada de tenerla. ¿No ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso?.

 

**Capítulo Quince**

**La Redención**

 

"¿Vas a algún lado Príncipe Vegeta?", la voz de Gen-Seng surgió lentamente de la oscuridad, serpenteó ondulante alrededor de Bulma y Vegeta, y los ató al lugar.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el nuevo peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. Sus gruesos dedos rodearon la delgada muñeca de Bulma, de un tirón la colocó detrás de manera protectora, se dejó caer en una postura defensiva y su gruñido de advertencia resonó en la noche.

Satanás salió de entre las sombras mostrando sus finos labios estirados en una sonrisa sardónica. Pestilencia y Vanidad lo flanqueaban, y Bulma notó con alarma que los tres estaban usando sus scouters. La pareja se separó de Satanás para cercarlos desde direcciones opuestas, mientras dejaban que Gen-Seng distrajera a Vegeta.

El líder de la purga tocó el lente de su scouter con un dedo ennegrecido y chasqueó la lengua con decepción hacia Vegeta.

"Parece que hay algo mal con nuestros comunicadores. No podemos obtener una señal".

Vegeta resopló burlón, sabía perfectamente bien por que no podían llamar. Aunque anteriormente usó la intimidación para mantenerlos alejados de los scouters, la verdadera razón por la que no quería que recogieran los comunicadores se debía a que había programado el ordenador de a bordo para emitir una señal de interferencia antes de abandonar la nave. Sin embargo, era sólo temporal y eventualmente lo descubrirían.

"No es mi culpa si eres un idiota tecnológico, Gen-Seng". El líder de piel roja se volvió aún más sombrío ante el insulto y desprendió sus labios negros de sus colmillos.

"Todavía no has respondido a la pregunta, Príncipe". Satanás escupió el título de Vegeta como si fuera una maldición.

Bulma se acercó más a la sombra protectora de Vegeta resistiendo apenas la tentación de presionar su cuerpo contra él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Vanidad burlándose en de ella.

"Tal vez no quiere compartir la mujer contigo, Gen-Seng. El Príncipe es codicioso y el apetito de los Saiyajin es legendario", la lengua bífida de Nol salió como una flecha para saborear el aire.

Los ojos de Gen-Seng se estrecharon mientras examinaba especulativamente el amplio cuerpo de Vegeta que protegía completamente a la belleza de cabello azul.

"¿Se trata de eso, Vegeta? ¿La llevas de vuelta a tu nave para una buena y adecuada follada antes de matarla?". Satanás se desplazó hacia un lado y el brazo de Vegeta se disparó, curvándose hacia atrás para guiar a Bulma mientras se movía para coincidir con la posición de su enemigo.

Los ojos de Vanidad se entrecerraron cuando miró la pantalla de su scouter y su labio superior se curvó de nuevo para revelar unos dientes perfectamente blancos.

"No. Algo es diferente. Él es diferente".

Satanás ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro curioso y el segundo conjunto de párpados de Pestilencia pestañeo.

"¿Diferente?". Ambos hombres se hicieron eco como si nunca hubieran oído la palabra. Vegeta gruñó y le disparó una mirada llena de muerte a Vanidad.

"Sí. Mira como está actuando y como se comportó en el campamento", Tamin confirmó y sus hermosos rasgos se oscurecieron confusos.

"Bueno, el Príncipe Vegeta nunca ha sido sociable. ¿Verdad?", Gen-Seng bromeó, sin embargo había un aire ligeramente incómodo en él.

"¿Pero alguna vez lo vistes rechazar la comida?", ella susurró y todos recordaron como Vegeta rechazó la extremidad ennegrecida que Tamin le había ofrecido mientras se sentaban frente al fuego.

"No tenía hambre", Vegeta replicó. Los hombros se le pusieron tensos mientras los escuchaba discutir sus acciones como si no estuviera ahí.

Los ojos de Nol fueron los primeros en ampliarse al comprenderlo y rápidamente se apartó del príncipe como si fuera portador de una enfermedad mortal. Los ojos de Gen-Seng y Tamin se dispararon hacia el hombre de color verde amarillento, interrogándolo en silencio.

"Él está infectado", Nol se quedó sin aliento, sus dos compañeros al instante lanzaron miradas asustadas hacia Vegeta. Ellos también se alejaron del príncipe y lo miraron con horrorizado pavor.

Vegeta se erizó, todo su cuerpo pareció duplicar de tamaño cuando explotó de ira. Su cola que arremetía con furia casi se pierde entre las piernas de Bulma.

"¡No lo estoy!", bramó en defensa con las manos en puños a los costados.

Bulma saltó ante el repentino arrebato y sus ojos asustados brincaron de un lado al otro entre los combatientes, totalmente confundida en cuanto a lo que estaban hablando. Como "doctora" de Vegeta hasta ahora, podía decir con gran convicción de que él era el hombre más saludable que jamás había conocido, junto con Goku. Definitivamente no estaba infectado con cualquier cosa.

"¿Es eso cierto Príncipe Vegeta?". El tono de Gen-Seng era una declaración ante la que sus ojos negros se ensancharan con incredulidad. Estar infectado era peor que la muerte, era una vergüenza imperdonable. Vanidad estaba en absoluto silencio y Bulma observo como la mujer se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca como si tratara de limpiar un asqueroso sabor.

"No, no lo estoy. Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Nunca me permitiría sucumbir a tal debilidad", Vegeta escupió con cada vez mayor veneno. Bulma sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, así como su abrumadora necesidad repentina de convencer a sus enemigos de que estaba sano.

El escuadrón lo miró sin estar convencidos, hasta que el silencio tangible fue roto por el susurro desesperado de Vanidad.

"La Redención".

Los tres hombres retrocedieron ante las palabras y los surcos en la frente de Bulma se profundizaron. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?.

De repente Satanás estalló en una risa ahogada que le puso los nervios de punta a Bulma. "¿Has encontrado a Dios mientras estabas en tu pequeño descanso, Príncipe Vegeta?".

"Cierra tu maldita boca, Gen-Seng. No sabes de lo que está hablando", Vegeta gruñó y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con la promesa de castigos dolorosos.

Satanás lo ignoró y continuó burlándose de su antiguo compañero de batalla. "¿El Gran Malvado finalmente encontró la redención en la forma de un Ser Todopoderoso? ¿Eres salvo ahora, Vegeta?".

"¿Recuerdas a Dallas?", Nol interrumpió para no ser menos que Satanás. "Él encontró a Dios. Una deidad en el Cuadrante Fect. ¿Cómo era llamada esa religión? Pacificar, patrotism ...".

"Pacifismo", Tamin suministró, mientras sus grandes ojos no dejaban de mirar a Vegeta con la intensidad de un gato herido.

"Ah, sí, ya me acorde. Él no volvió a levantar la mano con violencia. Se negó a entrar en combate e incluso llegó al extremo de no defenderse. Lo único hacía era sentarse en una pequeña colchoneta y orar", Nol gruño al recordar la distante memoria.

Satanás estrechó sus ojos negros hacia Vegeta. "Si, fue perfecto hasta que Freezer lo arrojó a los corrales de esclavos. Lo despedazaron miembro a miembro y él ni siquiera levantó un puño para detenerlos. Patético".

"¿Cuál es el maldito punto, hijos de puta?. Ya se los dije, no estoy infectado y no voy a tener ningún problema en atravesar mi puño en sus caras, idiotas".

"El punto, Príncipe Vegeta, es que si has empezado a rezar. ¿De repente piensas qué tienes un alma qué vale la pena salvar?".

Vegeta cortó a Satanás con una mirada de desprecio puro y su labio se curvó separándose de sus colmillos.

"Que completa basura. He asesinados a miles de millones, destruido planetas y conquistado galaxias. No tengo ningún alma". Lo último lo dijo con tal oscuridad que Bulma sintió que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar a él que no tenía alma?. Pero después de esa confesión, ¿cómo podría él tener una?.

Vanidad se sacudió del trance auto inducido y continuó dando la vuelta, tratando sigilosamente de llegar a Bulma. Vegeta siempre al tanto, sintió el movimiento más que verlo e instantáneamente lo compensó. Maniobró a Bulma más cerca de una pared, colocándola a sus espaldas mientras usaba su cuerpo para protegerla de los ataques.

Vanidad se detuvo en seco y abrió la boca con asombro. Parpadeó antes de finalmente encontrar su voz.

"No, no un Dios. Una mujer".

Ante las palabras, la oscilante cola de Vegeta se enderezó hasta ponerse rígida como una tabla. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó mientras miraba boquiabierto sin poder dar crédito a Vanidad. Parecía como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago de un adversario invisible y por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras.

Los hombres miraron a Vegeta como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Gen-Seng inclinó el cuerpo hacia un lado para tratar de observar por encima del hombro del príncipe y ver si se había perdido de algo. ¿La mujer de cabello azul tenía alas de ángel? ¿Qué tipo de criatura podría conquistar a uno de los más temidos guerreros del universo?. Incapaz de verla, escupió una burla a cambió de eso.

"El amor, la más patética enfermedad de todas. Sólo hay dos maneras de obtener La Redención, bien a través de la fe o del amor y ambas son inútiles mentiras vacías". Se detuvo con los ojos entrecerrados, dirigiendo esos pensamientos hacia su interior. Sus siguientes palabras parecían estar dirigidas a sí mismo, pero todos escucharon la condena.

"No hay un Dios en las nueve galaxias que te perdone por tus pecados y no hay ninguna mujer que los olvide".

"Verdaderamente eres digno de lástima", Nol arrastró las palabras con fingida simpatía.

"Vamos a terminar con tu miseria". La mirada rencorosa de Tamin se centró en Bulma y su odio se intensificó al punto de bordear la rabia asesina.

Las palabras de Tamin desencadenaron una ráfaga de acción que Bulma apenas pudo seguir. Vegeta corrió a toda velocidad hacia adelante de forma inesperada, se encontró con Gen-Seng que venía en sentido contrario y estampó un hombro en su intestino. El bajo centro de gravedad de Vegeta le permitió empujar al guerrero más grande hacia atrás lejos de Bulma. Cuando pasaron junto a Tamin, Vegeta sacó la cola, la amarró en torno a su muñeca y la arrastró con ellos para estrellarlos en una pared inestable.

La construcción explotó hacia adentro y el trío desapareció en el lado más oscuro de un edificio abandonado, dejando caer una estela de polvo y escombros. Nol instintivamente fue directo al agujero y dejó a Bulma encorvaba sobre sí misma cerca a la pared lejana contra la que Vegeta la había conducido.

El hombre reptiliano apoyó un pie sobre una pila de ladrillos y miró en la oscuridad, lo que produjo que sus párpados titilaran rápidamente. Su peso corporal se desplazó hacia adelante como si fuera a unirse a la batalla, cuando de repente cambió de opinión. Lentamente, volvió la cabeza para mirarla y Bulma sintió que el corazón se le hundía.

"El Príncipe Vegeta cree que me uniré a la batalla y defenderé a mi comandante. Arrastró a Tamin porque sabía que iba a optar por quedarse atrás en lugar de ir en contra de él. Por desgracia para ti, Vegeta ha sobrestimado mi lealtad".

Los tonos silbantes de Pestilencia se deslizaron sobre ella, le congelaron completamente el corazón hasta que dejó de latir y cayó como un bulto duro en su estómago. Los ojos de Bulma se movieron de un lado al otro, buscando desesperadamente una ruta de escape.

"Verás, sé que incluso combinados los tres no somos rival para el Príncipe. Dicho esto, creo que es mi deber informar de esta situación a Freezer".

Nol avanzó lentamente sobre ella con el eco de la batalla clamando detrás de él. El edificio se sacudió y por un momento Bulma oró para que la cosa entera simplemente se viniera abajo y aplastara al reptil bajo una tonelada de ladrillos. Por supuesto, por la forma en que iba su suerte, probablemente la mataría también.

A la izquierda vio un montón de escombros de vigas de acero retorcidas y hormigón roto. Su débil vista fue capaz de distinguir un hoyo debajo de la pila, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que ella serpenteara dentro, pero no sabía cuanto espacio había una vez que se apretara debajo.

"Eso suena como una fabulosa idea. ¿Por qué no vas a informarle y yo me quedaré aquí para esperar a los demás?". Bulma le lanzó una sonrisa gloriosa destinada a confundir al soldado y él parpadeó en respuesta. Tan pronto como se distrajo ella se sumergió a la izquierda, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo cuando trató de deslizarse debajo del acero sin destrozar su espalda con la viga afilada que estaba suspendida encima.

Pestilencia se lanzó tras ella y logró que sus dedos alargados le envolvieran el tobillo. "Oh, no, no. Creo que serás un buen aperitivo de camino a la base estrella más cercana. Muy raramente tengo el tiempo para comer mi comida lentamente".

El estómago de Bulma dio un vuelco ante las palabras y tuvo que tragarse su bilis. Clavó sus uñas en la tierra, sin preocuparse por primera vez en su vida de su manicura. Sintió alojarse la suciedad debajo de los lechos ungueales mientras él tiraba con fuerza de su tobillo, retorciéndolo dolorosamente. Ella rastrillo huecos en el suelo mientras él la arrastraba hacia atrás, pulgada a terrorífica pulgada.

Ella se volteó de espaldas para que sus dedos sujetaran cualquier cosa que pudiera agarrar. Le dio una patada con el otro pie, tratando de despegar los fuertes dedos de su tobillo. Su mano se deslizó contra el frío acero y sintió la sangre caliente vertiéndose sobre su muñeca, pero ella mantuvo el agarre, ignorando la caliente quemadura de dolor en la palma de su mano.

Su blusa montó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su vientre pálido y Bulma se estremeció cuando vio a Nol lamerse los labios. Él inhaló profundamente, mientras prácticamente la sacaba del refugio, su fuerza no podía competir con la de él.

"Hueles tan delicioso. No puedo esperar a probarte", la voz se deslizó en la oscuridad y Bulma no pudo detener el grito de terror que brotó de su garganta.

Sus ojos llenos de pánico buscaron cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla cuando las sangrantes yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de la viga de metal que estaba agarrando. Él tiró de ella con fuerza y sacó su cuerpo fuera del refugio hacia la noche. En un último desesperado intento, se volcó de nuevo sobre su estómago y metió la mano en el agujero para agarrar cualquier cosa. Sus dedos heridos se envolvieron alrededor de un trozo de acero en punta y ella lo arrastró cerca para esconderlo debajo de su cuerpo mientras era llevada en una posición de pie.

Cayó pesadamente contra el pecho de Pestilencia, quien envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrapó con eficacia. Su grito brotó de nuevo pero esta vez formó una palabra real.

"¡Vegeta!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamándolo desesperadamente para salvarla. Oyó el choque de los cuerpos golpeando el cemento y el murmullo de maldiciones, pero ningún salvador apareció de la oscuridad.

Pestilencia la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar para cargarla sobre el hombro. No quería matarla, después de todo, prefería su comida viva y pateando.

El mundo pareció desvanecerse en cámara lenta y Bulma reconoció la sensación como una respuesta al pánico y shock. Él la comenzó a levantar, sus grandes ojos estaban ávidos de emoción, se humedeció los labios con la mente ya puesta en el festín por venir y no en la mujer ridículamente frágil en sus brazos, una criatura tan débil que ni siquiera tenía que elevar el ki para luchar contra ella.

Bulma dejó que la alzara pero se volvió hacia él más rápido de lo que anticipó. Los enormes ojos de Nol se agrandaron y su boca se hundió por la sorpresa. Con la vengativa precisión que nace de la necesidad de sobrevivir, ella hundió el acero afilado en el ojo del hombre, sintiendo una cierta cantidad de enfermiza satisfacción en el aplastamiento que se pudo escuchar.

Él la dejó caer como una piedra caliente y al instante se llevó las manos al rostro mientras chillaba de indignado dolor. En lugar de correr, Bulma se quedó paralizada observando la negra sangre de Nol correr entre sus dedos y bajar por su cara. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por eliminar el fragmento trenzado de su ojo y todo lo que Bulma podía hacer era mirar. Ella no debería sentir arrepentimiento, pero lo hizo. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Los gritos atravesaron la noche y de pronto pararon. El rostro de Nol se congeló de dolor y la boca se le torció al abrirla, pero no salió nada, solo un silencio rotundo. Cayó de rodillas y los ojos de Bulma siguieron su descenso, dio un paso hacia atrás con torpeza mientras él caía hacia adelante en la tierra con un pequeño hilo de sangre deslizándose por la base de su cráneo.

La mirada azul de Bulma saltó de nuevo y se encontró con el odio que irradiaban unos ojos violetas. Tamin se paró con toda tranquilidad delante de ella, con la ropa hecha jirones y un rastro de sangre goteando por su mentón. Bulma volvió a mirar el agujero en el edificio, en busca de Vegeta, pero quedó decepcionada.

Miró de nuevo a Tamin quien le sonreía secretamente. Bulma podía oír los sonidos de la batalla en el interior y no pudo detener la pequeña mueca de molestia que se arrastró desde su garganta. Para ser uno de los guerreros más temidos en el universo, Vegeta sin duda estaba tomándose mucho tiempo en patearle el culo y derrotarlo. Si él no ponía su trasero a trabajar ella iba a ser comida de gusanos.

Los ojos de Tamin hurgaron por su cuerpo insinuantemente y Bulma sintió que los nerevios se le tensaban. Vanidad no estaba haciendo un balance de su destreza física si no examinando su encanto femenino.

"Yo no lo entiendo. No eres nada. Es posible que tengas una coloración inusual, pero no podrías resistir una tormenta de saliva, mucho menos al Príncipe en la cama". Los resentidos rasgos de Tamin miraron con furia a Bulma.

"Creo que malinterpretaste todo, yo soy ...", la voz de Bulma se desvaneció.

"¿Tú eres qué?", Tamin siseó y Bulma la miró fijamente. Ella había empezado a explicarle que era su ... ¿Amiga? ¿Confidente? ¿Cautiva?, ¿Qué era exactamente?.

"Bueno, ciertamente no soy su amante", Bulma escupió alejando la imagen del beso fuera de su mente. "Así que no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte con él".

Bulma luchó por no encogerse ante sus palabras. Aunque no tenía ningún derecho sobre Vegeta, no pudo detener la abrumadora sensación de posesividad que sentía hacia él. En especial, no quería las manos de esta mujer en Vegeta.

Tamin la miró por un momento y sus ojos de color violeta la evaluaron en silencio. "¿Sabes? Es injusto", la voz de Vanidad era demasiado suave y Bulma resistió el impulso de dar un paso atrás. "¿Por qué te elegiría sobre mí? ¿Qué tienes que yo no tengo?".

"Yo ...", Bulma empezó sin saber que decir.

Vanidad la ignoró y extendió los brazos. "Mírame. Soy hermosa, soy fuerte. He demostrado una y otra vez que soy una guerrera inteligente y aun así me ignora", Tamin avanzó hacia ella y Bulma retrocedió rápidamente, la desesperación le cayó encima cuando su espalda golpeó los fríos ladrillos de la pared. Tamin se acercó más y la agarró por los hombros.

"Haría cualquier cosa por él. Lucharía a su lado y lo protegería", ella escupió a Bulma en el rostro y todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido de miedo mientras observaba el torbellino de emociones que se manifiestan en el interior de la hermosa mujer guerrera.

"¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Por qué nadie me ama?", ella chilló y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en shock. El agarre de Tamin sobre sus hombros se apretó, y su cuerpo más pequeño fue arrastrado hacia adelante sólo para ser estrellado de golpe contra la pared. Bulma perdió el aliento y gimió ante el choque de dolor que la atravesó por la mordedura infectada en su espalda. Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más enferma de lo que se había percatado. Toda la emoción por aterrizar en este planeta olvidado de Dios había nublado la realidad de su condición. La herida podría necesitar atención médica muy pronto.

"No es justo", Tamin la soltó y dio unos pasos atrás mientras hendía los dedos en su largo cabello.

Luego se volvió hacia el rostro de Bulma, que estaba desplomada contra la pared, mirando a la mujer tan de cerca como si ella fuera un perro rabioso.

"¿Sabes cuán malo es?", ella preguntó sutilmente y Bulma tragó saliva. "¿Sabes qué es mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros?", ella dio un paso adelante y Bulma trató de apretarse aún más en los ladrillos de la inflexible pared. "Él no merece perdón. Él no merece el amor".

"La gente puede cambiar", Bulma susurró. Tamin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rió fuertemente y el sonido rebotó en los edificios rotos alrededor de ambas.

Ella se alejó abruptamente para caminar en molestos círculos frente a Bulma. "¿Cómo es que alguien tan malo, tan demoniaco llega a encontrar el amor, mientras que yo no consigo nada?. Una y otra vez me echó a un lado. No soy tratada mejor que una puta de la nave".

Dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Bulma y se golpeó el pecho con fuerza. "Me merezco algo mejor que eso. Me merezco más. Si Vegeta pudo encontrar a alguna pequeña ramera que lo amara, ¿por qué no puedo encontrar un macho que haga lo mismo por mí?. Él no tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo ...", su voz se desvaneció y sus ojos se centraron tristemente en la explanada de tierra a sus pies.

Bulma sintió el corazón latir por esta mujer. Y eso es lo que era. Una fría y despiadada monstruo pero también era una mujer. Y al igual que cualquier otro ser en el universo, sólo quería ser amada. Bulma comenzó a dar un paso adelante para llevar una mano hacia la salvaje fiera, cuando Tamin estalló en un frenesí de actividad otra vez.

"Ningún hombre normal me querrá jamás. ¿Y sabes por qué?". Tamin la clavó al lugar con sus ojos atormentados. Sin decir nada Bulma negó con la cabeza y sus grandes ojos se volvieron imposiblemente azules contra la palidez de su piel.

"Porque ningún hombre quiere ser acoplado a una mujer que ha matado a niños inocentes", Tamin escupió con crudo dolor y Bulma tragó saliva, mientras las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de sus ojos. "Incluso los soldados de menor rango de Freezer sienten lo mismo. Han hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero si lo hace una mujer es una abominación. ¡Malditos!", Tamin gritó la última palabra a los cielos antes de apartarse para seguir con su paseo.

"No es que importe de todos modos", ella murmuró y Bulma esperó expectante. Cuando la explicación no vino, no pudo resistirse a preguntar. Ella se vio envuelta en la historia de esta mujer, en su dolor. Sintió una conexión recién forjada entre ellas que no tenía nada que ver con las experiencias compartidas, sino con emociones compartidas.

"¿Por qué razón, Tamin?", Bulma preguntó con una voz tranquila y relajante.

Tamin se volvió lentamente hacia ella y sus ojos se llenaron de tanta tristeza que Bulma tuvo que agarrarse físicamente el pecho para asegurarse de que su propio corazón no se rompiera.

"Porque cuando yo tenía doce años, Freezer hizo retirar mis órganos reproductivos de mi cuerpo. Lo hace con todas las mujeres soldados. No sería bueno estar empantanada por el embarazo cuando se está tratando de aniquilar un planeta".

Bulma no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de ella y las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas. Tamin dejó caer la cabeza y miró al suelo. "Nunca voy a tener un bebé".

"Oh, lo siento tanto, Tamin". Bulma alargó la mano a la mujer triste, esperando su gesto recíproco de alguna manera, pero en cambio encontró sólo furia. La cabeza de Tamin se levantó de golpe y la tristeza fue enjuagada por la rabia. Sus ojos violetas llamearon soltando chispas y su hermoso rostro se retorció en una mueca de odio.

"Así que ya ves, si no puedo obtener el amor, si no puedo tener una familia, entonces él tampoco", Tamin extendió la mano, agarró a Bulma por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su cráneo se agrietó en los ladrillos. Ella continuó golpeándola contra la pared hasta que sintió como si todos los huesos del cuerpo de Bulma estuvieran rotos.

Una y otra vez, Tamin le gritó al rostro con saliva volando sobre sus mejillas. "¡No es justo!", ella repitió con locura. ¿Por qué debería ser perdonado por todo lo que ha hecho?. Tú no puedes ser tan pura, tan amorosa. ¡Nadie nunca nos perdonara por ser lo que somos!".

"Tamin".

El mundo retumbó entre ellas apartándolas. Tamin soltó a Bulma y ella se deslizó sin fuerzas al suelo. Bulma parpadeó desde su lugar en la tierra. Podía ver a Vegeta de pie detrás de Tamin con la armadura rota y el rostro ensangrentado. La oscuridad se arremolinaba justo debajo de su conciencia y tuvo problemas para mantenerse despierta.

Ella observó como Tamin se dio la vuelta y como sus rasgos pasaron de enfurecida a seductora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Príncipe Vegeta, veo que saliste victorioso como esperaba", ronroneó y Vegeta la observó estoicamente, girando sin esfuerzo sobre sus talones para seguir sus movimientos.

"¿Qué tal si celebramos como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos?". Ella dio un paso, balanceando el cuerpo seductoramente. Vegeta no hizo ningún movimiento mientras avanzaba y Tamin sonrió lascivamente en respuesta.

Él le permitió arrastrar una mano por su pecho, los dedos se deslizaron enroscándose en el cabello de su nuca. Bulma abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza. La oscuridad la succionaba hacia abajo y la urgencia de cerrar los ojos era asfixiante.

Tamin se acomodó en el pecho de Vegeta, exactamente como si perteneciera allí. Bulma vio la satisfacción y la victoria resplandecer sobre sus ojos un momento antes de que sus labios descendieran sobre los de Vegeta. Bulma contuvo las lágrimas mientras los observaba besarse y notó casi ausente como los dedos de Vegeta se cerraron alrededor de la garganta de Tamin en una caricia amorosa.

La cola de Vegeta se desenrolló de su cintura y alcanzó por detrás a la esbelta mujer, acercándola más. Los labios agrietados de Bulma se abrieron para decir en voz alta el nombre de Vegeta, para recordarle que estaba allí. No creía poder soportar que él fuera a follar a otra mujer cuando ella yacía sangrando a sus pies.

El aire de la noche era perturbadoramente tranquilo después de todo el ruido que lo había llenado. Incluso el viento estaba quieto, sólo un silencio ensordecedor penetraba las sombras. Bulma escuchó un fuerte crujido hacer eco en la oscuridad y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

La cabeza de Tamin colgaba de manera poco natural a un lado y la luz de sus enloquecidos ojos se desvaneció a negro. Vegeta todavía la mantuvo cerca, apoyando el peso ahora laxo contra su pecho. Bulma sintió el dolor extenderse rápidamente a través de ella y por un momento pensó que se estaba muriendo.

Vegeta había matado a su amante. Sin remordimientos, sin piedad, simplemente un asesinato a sangre fría. Bulma se tragó sus sollozos y permitió finalmente que la oscuridad la reclamara. Ella esperaba nunca despertar y oró para nunca volver a ver la mirada ardiente de los ojos negros de Vegeta. Se deslizó hacia un sueño solitario, con la certeza de que algún día podría terminar igual que Tamin, su única compañera en la oscuridad.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y notó que estaba inconsciente. Dejó caer el cuerpo de Tamin en el suelo y su cola lentamente se desenrolló de la mano que sostenía una daga-ki que tuvo la intención de sumergir entre sus costillas, la misma daga que utilizó para matar a Nol con una puñalada en la nuca, arrastrando el acero entre las vértebras.

Él no sintió ningún remordimiento al contemplar el cuerpo enfriándose sobre la tierra, solo el murmullo de satisfacción de haberla liberado de su dolor. Él se dio la vuelta, dejando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos podrirse donde yacían mientras se elevaba sobre Bulma.

Extendió el brazo para despertarla y le rozó la mejilla con la mano. Frunció el ceño cuando presionó la palma en su frente. Bulma estaba abrazadoramente caliente, su rostro lucia rojo y acalorado. Le sacudió el brazo y sintió la ira levantarse dentro de él.

"Mujer, despierta", exigió, pero ella no se movió. Bulma ya estaba perdida en la fiebre de la infección.

 

 

 


	16. El Perdón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ y no puedo escribir una escena de lucha ni para salvar mi vida de todos modos.
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias a mi maravillosa beta lisaB, quien fue rápida en señalar lo que estaba mal con este capítulo y me lo hizo notar. Muchas gracias. *guiño*

 

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**El Perdón**

 

Durante el viaje de regreso a la nave, Bulma se sumergió dentro y fuera de la conciencia. Era vagamente consciente de ser sostenida contra el pecho de Vegeta y por mucho que quería forcejear, no podía negar que simplemente estar en sus brazos le aliviaba el dolor.

Entraron en su oscura habitación, con un movimiento suave Vegeta la puso en la cama, e intentó alcanzar los lazos de su ropa.

"¿Dónde te duele?", gruñó mientras le sacaba la ropa rudamente. Las débiles manos de Bulma trataron de empujarlo, pero él era imparable.

"Mi espalda", ella susurró y a la vez luchó por impedir que le arranque los pantalones de las piernas. Las manos de Vegeta se detuvieron en los botones y en cambio, la agarró de las caderas, le dio la vuelta sobre el estómago y con sus fuertes dedos rompió los cordones tipo gata callejera del corsé con facilidad.

Arrancó el cuero negro y Bulma siseó cuando este se despellejó de la mordida que supuraba pus verdosa. Los labios de Vegeta se retiraron de sus colmillos en el momento que examinó el anillo de marcas de dientes que estaba rodeado por furiosas e inflamadas líneas rojas de infección.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?". El primer pensamiento de Vegeta fue que uno de los soldados allá en la superficie había tratado de tomar un bocado antes de cenársela, pero dudó que se hubiera detenido en uno.

"El comerciante", Bulma murmuró, tratando de permanecer despierta mientras la oscuridad amenazaba con asfixiarla de nuevo.

Lo oyó inhalar bruscamente y sintió que sus dedos de acero la envolvieron por arriba del brazo para voltearla sobre la espalda. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y luchó por cubrirse los senos expuestos a la vez que levantaba la vista hacia los furiosos rasgos de Vegeta. Sus carnes totalmente blancas se derramaban más allá de sus brazos y sólo tuvo éxito en ocultar sus pezones rosados, pero Vegeta no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en su repentino estado de desnudez.

"¿Qué?", él gruñó. "¿Dejaste que un Arachnoide te muerda?".

"Yo no lo _dejé_ hacer nada", ella respondió y sus ojos azules chispearon de manera poco natural por la fiebre.

Él cortó la mano en el aire por encima de su rostro como si el comentario fuera intrascendente. Despegó los labios aún más atrás y Bulma pudo ver sus colmillos de marfil brillar con la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba en la habitación por la línea de la ventana circular. Vegeta no se había molestado en encender ninguna luz y a pesar de eso no parecía estar sufriendo de problemas de visión en lo más mínimo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", él siseó.

Bulma parpadeó, por primera vez en la inusual relación que tenían, estaba realmente confundida.

"No pensé que te importara", tartamudeó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar pero luego se detuvo. Pasó la mano por su melena negra, llevó el cabello hacia atrás unos instantes antes de que este regresara a su lugar. Le dio la espalda con un giro brusco, tomó una pausa y luego hizo como si fuera a dar la vuelta hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su irracional ira era tangible en el aire.

"No me importa", escupió mientras salía de la habitación. La puerta corrediza se cerró sin hacer ruido en una burla a la furia violenta.

Vegeta sólo dio dos pasos en el pasillo antes de detenerse. Oscuros pensamientos se arremolinaron dentro de él, revolviéndose debajo de su piel y se esforzó por entenderlos.

Era veneno, pero aunque mortal, la picadura de los Aracnoides casi nunca era fatal. Este era de lento movimiento y fácilmente curable, pero tenía que ser tratado con rapidez, dentro de las cuarenta y ocho horas. Sabía que existía una manera de neutralizarlo después de ese periodo de infección, pero nunca había oído hablar de como se hacía. Sin la cura ella estaría muerta dentro de la semana, su cuerpo se pudriría dolorosamente hasta que rogara que la maten. No había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

Bueno, solo había _una_ cosa que podía hacer.

Era como si estuviera muerta. No tenía sentido prolongarlo. Regresaría ahora mismo a la habitación y terminaría el trabajo. Podría deshacerse del cuerpo en el basurero y tirarla luego con el resto de la basura espacial. Ya no la necesitaba ahora que tenía el control de la nave. No era más que un entretenimiento que no podía cumplir con su obligación.

Algo animal enfureció dentro de él, primitivo en su misma esencia. Sintió una rabiosa decepción extenderse por su alma cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido despojado de su venganza por el destino. Hubiera querido poseerla, conquistarla, ser su dueño para el momento en que llegaran a Namekusei. Ese era el castigo que ella merecía por encerrarlo como un animal rabioso y ahora nunca tendría el placer de quebrarla.

Junto con la decepción había otra emoción que rara vez experimentó en sus treinta y tantos años de vida. Lamento. Lamentó que nunca llegaría a sentir esa suave piel lechosa debajo sus palmas ni inhalaría el dulce aroma de su cabello sedoso.

Una pequeña voz se elevó en la oscuridad que lo infestaba. _Mía_ , gritó, haciendo eco por los huecos pasillos de su alma. Cuando entró en el campamento de los purgadores y la vio atada y amordazada, una intensa rabia brotó dentro de su ser. A pesar de odiarla, de toda la amargura, ella era de él. El pensamiento de otras manos sobre Bulma, hombre o mujer, lo hicieron querer aullar a la luna con furia. Ella le pertenecía y nadie podía maltratarla, excepto él. Esa misma voz se negó a creer que tenía que dejarla ir tan pronto, que pudiera escapar tan fácilmente.

Parpadeó, sacudiéndose de golpe de su aturdimiento y frunció el ceño por haberse distraído. No había ninguna razón para que vacile en matarla. Tenía la intención de hacerlo más tarde, después de haber derrotado a Freezer, pero no existía nada que lo detuviera ahora. Era una promesa tácita entre ellos, que moriría por su mano y no de otro. No dejaría que ella hiciera trampa permitiendo que cierta enfermedad violara a su frágil cuerpo.

Era mejor matarla para que no sufriera en lugar de escucharla sollozar de dolor por la próxima semana. Dudaba que conseguiría hacer algo con ella gimiendo como un cachorro enfermo.

Oyó un golpe desde el interior de la habitación que sonó sospechosamente como un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Caminó tranquilamente de regreso, su negro corazón era frío e insensible. Desplazó los ojos ásperamente sobre la cama y notó con poca preocupación que estaba vacía. La encontró en el suelo, a mitad de camino del baño, jadeando como un corredor de maratón. Ella no había sido capaz de luchar de nuevo para pararse por lo que se tumbó sobre su estómago, y ahora podía ver como la piel blanca de su espalda contrastaba fuertemente con las sombras de la habitación. Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él, con el cabello azul desordenado cayendo en hebras sueltas alrededor de su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

"Agua", susurró a través de sus labios agrietados y él sabía que debía ser por la ardiente fiebre.

Vegeta se negó a reconocerla. Ya se había convertido en un cadáver para él y no la vería de otra manera. Hacerlo sería inútil. Imágenes de ella gimiendo debajo de él, de su cuerpo envuelto alrededor del suyo se levantaron por encima de la oscuridad de su mente. Él las aniquiló despiadadamente mientras levantaba la mano y formaba una pequeña bola azul de ki en la palma. Las sombras danzaron gracias a la luz parpadeante, pero Bulma se mantuvo inmóvil a sus pies.

Los brillantes ojos de zafiro no se apartaron de la mirada cruel cuando separó los labios para hablar.

"Al menos ella consiguió un beso", susurró Bulma, sin temor evidente en su tono de voz ni en su bello rostro.

Vegeta parpadeó y un profundo ceño se formó en su frente lisa. "¿Qué?".

"Tamin. ¿Ella fue tu amante, verdad?". La inocente pregunta de Bulma trajo una avalancha de recuerdos a Vegeta. Se había acostado con Tamin durante una semana hace más de dos años. Ella había sido fuerte y él disfrutó de su compañía, pero Vegeta nunca mantenía una mujer mucho más que eso. No quería arriesgarse a que cualquier tipo de afecto surgiera. Después de presenciar la escena entre las dos mujeres anteriormente, dedujo que una semana había sido demasiado.

"¿Qué hay con ella?", Vegeta gruñó, totalmente atónito por la lógica de la mujer. Allí estaba él, listo para enviarla a la siguiente dimensión ¡Y ella quería hablar de sus relaciones pasadas!.

"La mataste también", la voz de Bulma se quebró con tristeza.

"Eso fue diferente", Vegeta se movió incómodo, sin saber por que estaba teniendo esta conversación con un cadáver. Debería seguir adelante y matarla.

"¿Por qué?", Bulma se ahogaba y una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla de alabastro.

Vegeta observó la lágrima deslizarse por la punta de su delicado mentón antes de responderle. "Simplemente lo es".

"¿La amabas?".

"¡No!", Vegeta gritó con rabia contenida y la bola de ki en su mano se hizo más brillante con sus emociones.

"Pero la besaste", Bulma acusó y Vegeta sintió que se ruborizaba.

"Ella me beso", él negó.

"¿ _Me_ besarás?". El abrupto cambio de Bulma de afilada acusación a suave súplica sorprendió a Vegeta. Bajo la mirada a su cuerpo desplomado y de repente no pudo ver el cadáver viviente que había venido a matar sino a la mujer que quería en sus brazos. Se acordó de la oscura promesa de sentirla retorcerse debajo de él antes de quitarle la vida, sentirla rodearlo íntimamente al menos una vez antes de su separación eterna.

Ella le tendió una mano y él se encontró a sí mismo extinguiendo el ki para alcanzarla. Se inclinó y la recogió del piso para sostenerla contra su pecho. Envolvió un musculoso antebrazo alrededor de la parte inferior de su espalda, cuidando de no tocar su herida y la otra mano instintivamente cubrió sus redondeadas nalgas para cargarla. Ella se ajustó fácilmente contra su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido creada sólo para él. Sus suaves senos se aplastaron contra su esculpido torso y a través de la fina camisa él pudo sentir su calor abrasador. Ella no tuvo fuerzas para sostener la cabeza y esta cayó hacia atrás haciendo que su largo cabello aguamarina se arrastrara hacia el suelo.

Vegeta bajó la boca hacia los rasgos vueltos hacia arriba y sus ojos oscuros observaron la luz de las estrellas filtrarse en el hermoso rostro. Ella separó los labios y aunque él no la estaba rozando aun así podía sentir el calor de la fiebre contra estos.

"Creo que una pequeña parte de mí siempre quiso que me toques. Incluso cuando estabas tratando de matar a todos los que amaba. A través de la bola de cristal sólo te veía a ti y nadie más. ¿Crees que iré al infierno por eso?". Sus ojos azules brillaron mientras otra lágrima caía en su mejilla.

"Si es así, entonces definitivamente no hay esperanzas para mí". Y distraídamente él enjugó la lágrima con su pulgar.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos lentamente mientras levantaba sus labios rojos hacia él, suplicando en silencio por un beso de despedida. Ella se veía tan inocente, como si fuera la pureza encarnada en una mujer que estaba dispuesta a contaminarse con el beso de un monstruo, con el sabor de la fruta prohibida.

Vegeta bajó la cabeza y rozó su mejilla contra la de ella mucho más suave. Oyó su agitado aliento susurrarle al oído mientras sus pulmones trabajaban por aire. Él inhaló profundamente y olió el aroma de su sangre seca y el sudor en su piel. Pasando el hedor ácido de la muerte pudo saborear su esencia con los sentidos, el perfume de la luz del sol y de las flores, de la alegría y de la risa, de todas las cosas que él nunca había visto. Vegeta apretó sus ojos cerrados y bloqueó la imagen de la mujer de su mirada, pero ese era solo un sentido de los cinco. Todavía podía olerla, sentirla, escucharla y si abría la boca sólo una fracción sería capaz de saborearla.

Un fuerte gruñido de anhelo retumbó en su pecho y él no vio como Bulma entrecerró los ojos esforzándose por mirarlo desde debajo de sus espesas pestañas.

"Esta es la última vez mujer. No te salvaré nunca más".

Vegeta fácilmente la levantó, la tiró por los aires hasta que aterrizó en la cama de nuevo. Ella gimió de agonía mientras se golpeaba en las almohadas y cuando se desenrolló de su dolorosa posición fetal Vegeta ya no estaba en la habitación, pero ella todavía estaba viva.

De regreso en la sala de control, Vegeta cambió de rumbo hacia un centro de investigación que estaba sólo a una hora de vuelo. Había llevado a un sobreviviente Sanchurian una vez allí, hace años a petición de Freezer. Como el último de su raza era de gran interés para los científicos que hacían experimentos con diferentes especies. El Sanchurian le suplicó repetidamente que simplemente lo matara para salvarse del tormento que los dos sabían que iba a soportar. Al final, el príncipe le arrancó la lengua al hombre para silenciarlo.

Vegeta estaba bastante seguro de que los científicos de la instalación no tendrían idea de que Freezer lo buscaba. Como investigadores, no tenían ningún interés en los asuntos militares del universo más allá de desarrollar armas biológicas para su amo. Bien podría tener una oportunidad y dejar a la mujer allí. No era un hospital, pero deberían tener médicos en el personal. La dejaría en ese lugar y continuaría su camino. Esto era lo último que haría jamás por ella. Juró a los cielos que esta sería la última vez que la salvaría.

Una vez que atracaron, Vegeta volvió a la habitación de Bulma y suspiró cuando vio que estaba inconsciente de nuevo. La envolvió con fuerza en la manta de la cama, la cargó con los brazos evitando su herida y se dirigió por la rampa de desembarco, al bajar sus ojos cautelosos examinaron a los alienígenas que se deslizaban alrededor del muelle.

La mayoría eran criaturas que nunca había visto antes y Vegeta tuvo la inquietante certeza de que probablemente nunca los encontraría fuera de esta instalación. Eran híbridos experimentales, creados al empalmar dos o más cadenas diferentes de ADN. Eran las anomalías del universo, fracasos científicos que estaban condenados a pasar el resto de sus malditas vidas limpiando lo que ensuciaron los bastardos sádicos que los habían creado.

Una de esas criaturas de expresivo rostro arrastró los pies hacia ellos, le hizo señas a Vegeta para que lo siguiera fuera de la bahía de acoplamiento hacia el pasillo. Él silenciosamente siguió a la abominación, encerrando su repugnancia hacia la criatura deforme detrás de una impenetrable máscara de desinterés adaptada cuidadosamente.

Ellos siguieron un extenso camino a través de las entrañas de la instalación, utilizando una red de pasajes y ocasionalmente ascensores. Mientras descendían, Vegeta se sintió silenciosamente agradecido de que la mujer estuviera inconsciente. Tenía la seguridad seguro que nunca podría tolerar el sufrimiento que estaba puesto en exhibición aquí. Pasaron por varias celdas de detención donde las criaturas que se presionaban contra los barrotes parecían torturadas y rotas. Vegeta sabía que sufrían horrores que ni siquiera él podía imaginar. A pesar de todo el tormento que experimentó en su vida bajo Freezer, estaba agradecido de ser un guerrero valioso. Si no lo fuera, seguramente habría sido condenado a este mismo destino.

Una figura se desplomó contra los barrotes de su celda y mientras Vegeta pasaba sintió un destello de reconocimiento. No podía estar seguro, pero pensó que podría ser el mismo hombre que trajo aquí hace todos esos años. La criatura en la celda no se parecía en nada al Sanchurian, excepto por los ojos. Esos ojos lo vieron pasar, ardiendo con profundo odio en sus profundidades.

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta sostuvo a Bulma más cerca de su pecho haciendo que ella gimiera en protesta. Él bajó la mirada hacia su semblante enrojecido por la fiebre y notó que sus normalmente exuberantes labios estaban pálidos y agrietados.

Vegeta estaba seguro cuando conoció a Bulma que lo iba a matar. Se convenció a sí mismo de que ella no era mejor que los científicos despiadados y sin escrúpulos del ejercito de Freezer, que experimentaban a voluntad con las criaturas indefensas que llevaban a ellos. Se impresionó cuando ella trabajó muy duro para corregir la falla técnica en su jaula y remedió el error rápidamente, pero seguía sin estar convencido de que no quisiera matarlo eventualmente.

Ella era un completo misterio para él. Tuvo la oportunidad de asesinarlo a sangre fría y si el arrogante bastardo de Lee no hubiera irrumpido simplemente lo hubiera hecho. Para salvar a su planeta y a su familia, ella habría ido en contra de cada fibra moral en su cuerpo. Fue testigo de la lucha en su interior y estaba muy impresionado por eso. Nunca había visto a nadie dudar en matar. Esa era la ley de la tierra, la única manera de sobrevivir.

Entonces comprendió que aunque Bulma lo tenía en su poder, nunca lo habría obligado a matar por ella como Freezer lo hizo. Estaba seguro de que era algo que nunca se le pasó por la mente y la idea probablemente la horrorizaría. Matar era algo que él hacía, algo que le habían ordenado hacer desde que era un cachorro. Eso se volvió algo sumamente natural para él, como para cualquier otro depredador. Ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido que no tenía que matar, que podía vivir una vida en la que ensangrentarse las manos no fuera una necesidad.

Vegeta encerró los provocadores pensamientos al llegar a la sala de examen. La criatura que arrastraba los pies le mostró el interior y un médico se volvió para recibirlo. Vegeta mantuvo sus rasgos impasibles cuando le explicó la situación al hombre rechoncho de piel color púrpura. Puso a Bulma sobre la mesa y observó cuidadosamente como el doctor examinó la herida y le tomó los signos vitales. Estrecho implacablemente los ojos cuando vio los moretones en su espalda provocados por los golpes que Tamin le había dado y quedó impactado por cuan frágil era la mujer. Ella era físicamente débil, pero luchó con la ferocidad de una leona, protegiéndose con las únicas armas que poseía - sus uñas, sus dientes y esa maldita lengua suya.

Unos minutos más tarde se vio obligado a recordar la promesa solemne que juró en la nave mientras miraba al médico quien le explicaba la gravedad del estado de Bulma.

"Así que ya ves, con el fin de curarla, necesitamos el saco de veneno del mismo Arachnoide que la mordió. Lo fascinante de esta especie es que cada uno de ellos es único en lo que respecta a la producción del tóxico. A menos de que seas vacunado en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas es casi imposible curar a la víctima. Tienes cinco días más para encontrar a la criatura que la mordió o ella morirá. ¿Serás capaz de hacer eso?".

"No", fue la respuesta recortada de Vegeta. No es que él no pudiera volver al planeta donde trató de vender Bulma por alimentos y retornar en cinco días, él podía. La nave que ella había construido era increíblemente aerodinámica y de gran alcance, si la empujaba hasta el límite probablemente podría completar la misión en cuatro días, pero no había forma de que él lo hiciera. Absoluta y positivamente no.

"Oh bueno". El médico se rió y Vegeta parpadeó. "No he visto un espécimen como este antes. Será un placer diseccionarla".

Hubo un gemido ahogado en la cama, pero Vegeta se negó a mirar a Bulma, que estaba ahora abriendo una brecha hacia la superficie de su conciencia.

El estómago de Vegeta se apretó cuando pensó en las jaulas por las que había pasado. "Haz lo que quieras", respondió estoicamente.

"Excelente. No parece muy fuerte, pero creo que puedo tomar su ADN por la coloración inusual y moldearlo junto con un Nubarian. En un par de semanas debo ser capaz de hacer crecer varios híbridos que saldrán hermosos". El médico se acercó a la mesa para recoger un delgado cabello azul. Los grandes ojos azules de Bulma lo miraron antes de que saltaran hacia Vegeta.

"Pronto, querida, tu ADN va a ser vendido al más alto precio del mercado. Todo el mundo ama a las mujeres hermosas. ¿No es así, Príncipe Vegeta?". El médico se frotó las manos ya imaginado el beneficio que haría.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras sostenía la mirada de Bulma. El médico se escabulló fuera de la habitación ya contando el dinero.

"No lo haré", Vegeta gruñó tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, sin apartar los ojos de Bulma. Ella no respondió y continuó con su diatriba.

"Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo rastreando tu débil trasero. No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que llegar a Namekusei. Tengo que conseguir las esferas del dragón. ¡Tengo que ser inmortal!". Él escupió la última parte con vehemencia. Aunque Bulma no respondió, sus ojos azules demasiado grandes para su rostro lo observaron.

"Tú solo me retrasas. Yo no te necesito y te juro por los Dioses que no te quiero". La última parte se la gritó a sí mismo tanto como a ella.

Curvó los labios en un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de defenderse de esa pequeña y frágil mujer que no hacía nada más que mirarlo en silencio. Él no se sentía culpable, se dijo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra y se negó a ceder. Ella rompió el contacto visual y él giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la salida ella por fin habló. "Está bien Vegeta. Si es verdad lo que todo el mundo dice acerca Freezer entonces entiendo tu deseo de matarlo. Alguien tiene que detenerlo. Es un monstruo horrible y tienes un destino que cumplir".

Los hombros de Vegeta se pusieron rígidos y todas sus voces interiores se quedaron sin aliento al unísono. Ella lo entendió. _Era su destino_. Ella dio en el clavo.

"Sé que no me dejarías si no tuvieras que hacerlo. No te preocupes, te perdono". Su suave voz se entonó cadenciosamente a su alrededor, casi ensordeciéndolo como un golpe inesperado.

Él no miró hacia atrás mientras continuó atravesando la puerta, ni cuando escuchó el silbido de cerrado detrás de él y nunca rompió el paso mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia la pared del fondo. De pronto apoyó las manos en la pared antes de estrellar el rostro con toda su fuerza en el muro de acero. A la izquierda, un científico chilló, dejó caer sus papeles al suelo y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Vegeta levantó la cabeza de la superficie abollada y la estampó en esta otra vez. El científico se volvió sobre sus talones y huyó, seguro de que uno de los especímenes más violentos había conseguido escaparse de su jaula.

Ella lo _perdonó._ ¿Qué derecho tenía de venir y hacer eso? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en el universo cuando alguien como ella perdonaba a alguien como él? ¿Siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo?. La maldita mujer iba a ser su muerte.

Demonios.

Ella lo perdonó.

¿Quién se creía que era? Fingiendo comprenderlo. Escupiendo palabras como _destino y deseo_. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no la dejaría en diferentes circunstancias?. Ella no era más que una tonta mujer que había traído para entretenerlo durante el largo viaje, como una forma de ventilar sus frustraciones después de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que quería era meterse entre sus piernas antes de estrangularle vida, nada más. Era una puta y la iba a usar como eso.

Maldita sea.

Ella lo perdonó.

Vegeta arrastró el rostro fuera de la abolladura, giró sobre sus talones, buscó al médico y le dijo que estaría de vuelta en cuatro días con el Aracnoide a cuestas. Juró a los Dioses que iba a matar a esa mujer algún día. Lo ridículamente patético era que no iba a ser hoy.

Mierda, ella lo perdonó. Que clase de puta broma cósmica era esto.

 

 

 


	17. Rencores y Besos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, sin embargo, mi muñeco Vegeta me pertenece y si intentas quitármelo te golpearé con él.
> 
> Advertencia: Hay un poco de violencia y gore leve.
> 
> Un montón de agradecimientos y rayos de sol a lisaB, que está atrapada en la nieve, por corregir este capítulo para mí. Espero que se caliente pronto.

 

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

**Rencores y Besos**

 

Vegeta aterrizó en el planeta de comercio un día y medio después. Había empujado los motores de la nave a su máxima capacidad, exigiendo perfección de la maquinaria virgen. Al igual que los motores al límite, su ira se disparó y condensó todo el odio hacia sí mismo en un solo pensamiento.

_Quiero matar a alguien._

Las cosas no iban según lo previsto.

Se _suponía_ que debía estar en camino a Namekusei. Se _suponía_ que debía estar reuniendo las esferas de dragón para poder realizar su deseo de inmortalidad y derrotar a Freezer. Se _suponía_ que debía estar acostado desnudo en la cama, mirando hacia abajo a la bruja de ojos brillantes que lo había perseguido durante los últimos meses.

Esa pequeña puta debería estar bailando al son de su melodía, no al revés. Ya tendría que haberla follado y descartado a estas alturas, no estar corriendo por el maldito universo tratando de mantener su flaco y pequeño trasero vivo.

_¡Mujeres!._

Daban más problemas de lo que valían. Debería haberse apegado al método habitual que usaba para tratar con ellas: follarlas y dejarlas. Por supuesto que no podía hacer eso. Oh no, tuvo que ir y traerla con él. Tuvo que tener la genial idea de mantenerla como esclava para el viaje a Namekusei. Tuvo justo que ocurrírsele imaginar lo que sería estar entre esos blancos muslos, empujándose dentro de ella mientras se tragaba los gritos de placer que la mujer haría. En conclusión, se dejó tentar por la telaraña de su lujuriosa imaginación y esto es lo que consiguió.

Una cacería de insectos en el medio de la nada.

Aterrizó a las afueras de la ciudad y preparó la nave para despegar inmediatamente tan pronto como regresara. Estaba oscuro, la luna creciente permanecía alta en el cielo cuando salió. Levantó el rostro hacia ella y permitió que el hedor de la ciudad podrida lo rodeara. Deslizó la lengua por los dientes incisivos para sentir sus colmillos pulsar por la necesidad de crecer y estirarse con la luz de esta reflejada en sus ojos negros reflectantes. La luna estaba casi llena en este planeta y la bestia dentro de él rugió de aprobación.

Se dirigió a la ciudad, lanzándose sin ser visto a través de los charcos de luz y acechando a través de las sombras. Sabía que nadie cuestionaría que apareciera por aquí, pero se apartó del tráfico tanto como le fue posible para explorar la zona comprendida entre la nave y la casucha del comerciante. Vegeta quería asegurarse de que nadie lo viera tomar al Aracnoide y debido a eso le causaran problemas. En lo que respecta a los demás, quería que pensaran que el insecto simplemente se esfumó de la faz de la tierra.

Dio la vuelta bordeando el mercado, en el ínterin olfateó el aire por algún intruso. Podía sentir la presencia de otros seres, moviéndose entre las carpas de campaña que hacían las veces de tiendas y hogares. Todos los vendedores cerraban por la noche y la mayoría estaban durmiendo. Vegeta fácilmente encontró el camino detrás de la tienda del Aracnoide gracias a la distintiva bandera verde que ondeaba al viento.

Desplegó los sentidos y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio detrás de la tela sucia estaba vacío. Vegeta extendió el dedo índice derecho, calentó su ki en la punta, fácilmente cortó el material y dio un paso dentro. Al escudriñar en el interior, notó que el daño causado por el enfrentamiento anterior había sido reparado y que la mayoría de las copas de arcilla fueron reemplazadas.

Vegeta inhaló profundamente e hizo una mueca cuando el hedor del Aracnoide le invadió los pulmones. Saboreó las esporas de la araña en el aire y las imprimió en su mente para poder seguirle la pista. Siguió el hedor hacia afuera, descifrándolo cuidadosamente de entre los miles de diferentes olores que impregnaban el mercado, el rastro persistente lo llevó a la zona de prostitución.

Gruñó y sus colmillos destellaron carmesí bajo las luces de neón que anunciaban alcohol y prostitutas por sólo unos cuantos creds. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para satisfacer sus fantasías más pervertidas era dar un paso dentro de la sucia cantina llena de gente incluso más sucia. El asqueroso hedor se disparó y las esporas del Aracnoide se hicieron apenas perceptibles al lado del olor a sexo, alcohol y vómito. Él volvió a la carga, se desplazó metódicamente a través de los aromas y capturó el de la araña. Finalmente este lo condujo a un establecimiento bullicioso que tenía la música a todo volumen vertiéndose a la calle junto con un borracho que fue arrojado a sus pies por un gorila corpulento.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado con una mueca de disgusto y levantó la vista hacia la cara inmóvil de la bestia que vigilaba la puerta. El enorme Attilian dobló sus cuatro gruesos brazos peludos y bajo la mirada hacia él tratando de intimidarlo para someterlo. Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon, la fría amenaza de muerte que irradiaba hizo que el gorila se tensara ligeramente indeciso. Él sabía que podía deslizarse más allá del guardia y entrar al bar sin ningún problema. Sería capaz de localizar el Arachnoide con facilidad, pero llevarlo hacia afuera sería casi imposible. Si el insecto tenía dos dedos de frente no iría a ninguna parte solo con el príncipe y Vegeta no quería arrastrar un cadáver causando una escena. Después de todo era, a todas luces, un hombre perseguido. Freezer lo buscaba y lo último que necesitaba era que civiles codiciosos indicaran su posición.

Vegeta lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al nervioso gorila, luego se alejó más allá de la puerta hacia un callejón oscuro para esperar. Se apoyó en la pared de madera agrietada del edificio vecino y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con el mentón apuntando hacia abajo. Su rostro y sus formas fueron envueltas por las sombras, lo único que podía ser visto eran los destellos de unos ojos furiosos. Vigiló desde el puesto oculto, en el íntevalo diversos clientes borrachos tropezaron fuera del bar, mientras esperaba con impaciencia por su presa para poder secuestrarlo en la calle.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil durante una hora, su exasperación se disparaba por las nubes con cada segundo desperdiciado. Se reprendió sin cesar por estar ahí, por tomarse el tiempo para salvar a una mujer inútil que no significaba absolutamente nada para él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse. El desprecio por tanta debilidad corrió como un mantra en su cabeza, llevando la ira a un nivel inmanejable y conduciéndolo al borde de la sinrazón.

"Hey tú, guapo".

Aún frente a la puerta, los ojos ónix de Vegeta se deslizaron hacia un lado para observar a una hembra bien usada parada junto a él. La ropa andrajosa y la conducta atrevida al instante la anunciaron como una prostituta callejera, cuya sonrisa falsa no hizo nada por mejorar el aspecto demacrado que tenía. En lo profundo de sus ojos cansados, Vegeta notó una luz tenue de interés y casi resopló. Era probablemente el varón más limpio que había visto en años, solo por eso probablemente valía la pena echar un polvo con él, solo para variar.

"Piérdete. Me gusta que mis mujeres se hallan bañado al menos una vez en sus vidas".

Los ojos de Vegeta destellaron de nuevo hacia la puerta y contuvo un gruñido hasta el momento en que otro humanoide salió a trompicones. Se estaba cansando de esperar a su presa y estaba contra el reloj.

"Bien, no hay que ser grosero. Hombre, te ves tan tenso. Sólo estaba pensando que podía ayudarte".

La mujer se alejó hacia el bar, sin darse cuenta como los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraban en consideración. Arremetió una mano y la enroscó alrededor de su brazo mientras la arrastraba a lo más profundo de las sombras.

Ella dio un chillido de sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para luchar. Recuperó el equilibrio y tragó saliva cuando miró los fríos rasgos del hombre que la llevó contra la pared.

"Hey, no hay que ponerse duro. Estoy lista y gustosa, solo tienes que darle a esta chica un aviso".

"Cállate".

Los ojos de la mujer se ampliaron haciendo que Vegeta pudiera decir que eran de un verde fangoso, demasiadas amanecidas y narcóticos contaminaban su color.

"¿Estás familiarizada con este establecimiento?", él preguntó fríamente.

"¿Establecimiento?", la puta repitió confusa. Vegeta por un instante se preguntó si la palabra era demasiado grande para ella. Ellos no eran ingentes en educación en este cubo de basura de planeta.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir la cantina?", ella asintió hacia un lado, indicando el bar que Vegeta estaba vigilando. "Sin duda, es el mejor lugar de este lado de la ciudad para conseguir una buena mamada", se rió de su propia broma, luego, con la valentía nacida de su profesión, la puta tomó el bulto entre las piernas de Vegeta, pensando erróneamente que la había tirado en el callejón para algo más que una pequeña sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

Él se quitó la mano de un tirón y le apretó la muñeca dolorosamente, pero no con la suficiente presión como para hacerle daño.

"Haz eso de nuevo y te rompo la muñeca por la mitad".

"Ya, ya, está bien. No tocar. Lo tengo", él le soltó el brazo y ella jaló de vuelta para sostenerlo protectoramente.

"Bueno. Ahora bien, ¿ese lugar tiene una puerta trasera?", preguntó Vegeta.

La mujer lo miró fijamente por un segundo, todavía era incapaz de entender lo que quería, pero estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Si él quería saber cuantas estrellas habían en el cielo ella haría su mejor esfuerzo para averiguarlo. Era eso o terminar recostada dolorosamente rota en el callejón.

"Claro. Es por allí", ella señaló detrás suyo hacia el callejón oscuro.

"¿Tienes acceso?".

"Sí, entro y salgo todas la noche. Esa cantina me gusta y me permiten hacer mi negocio aquí afuera", puso los ojos en blanco, apartó el rostro y miró al callejón. "Por un precio, por supuesto", murmuró.

Vegeta miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad. Su vista le permitió ver más allá de las sombras y la basura esparcida en el callejón. No había ventanas que den hacia el interior y sin testigos, sería el lugar perfecto para una emboscada. Sus fríos ojos se establecieron en la mujer otra vez y ella se estremeció.

"Excelente. Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí". Se inclinó más cerca de la mujer, amenazándola con su sola presencia. "Tu tiempo valdrá la pena si me ayudas".

Vegeta estaba todavía indeciso si dejaría o no viva a la puta callejera después de que llevara a cabo la tarea. Sentía poco remordimiento de exterminarla para cubrir las huellas que dejaría. Infierno, ella probablemente le agradecería por poner fin a la patética vida que llevaba.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron y la astucia se apoderó de su rostro. Ahora le prestaba una completa atención. No todas las noches podía hacer un par de creds sin tener que ponerse de rodillas.

"Soy toda oídos".

"Hay un comerciante de alimentos en el interior, un Arachnoide ...".

"Trike".

"¿Qué?", Vegeta le frunció el ceño con desaprobación por interrumpirlo.

"Trike la espina. Es el único comerciante de alimentos Arachnoide en la zona".

"¿Lo conoces, entonces?".

"Si, conozco al bastardo".

Vegeta esperó pacientemente a que se explicara. Sus ojos negros clavados en ella, le exigieron que le dijera todo.

"Todas las chicas lo conocen. Tiene la mala costumbre de morder. Piensa que sólo porque te lanza un par de monedas después para conseguir el antídoto con eso lo arregla, ¡pero no es así!", escupió con amargura. "Y si realmente no estas dispuesta te clava una de sus asquerosas garras. Un verdadero puto loco es lo que es".

"¿Sabes cuántas cicatrices tengo de ese pervertido?", ella se levantó la manga para dejar al descubierto una sucia axila a la luz de la luna. La carne parecía poco natural llena de hoyuelos y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que un pequeño trozo faltaba.

"La última vez que me mordió, no trabajé por dos noches de tan enferma que estaba. Le dije al bastardo que me debía mi paga, pero él sólo se rió", cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una rabieta y su labio inferior se extendió en un puchero vicioso. "Que no haría para agarrar a ese bicho raro", murmuró la última parte para sí misma, mientras miraba fijamente a la distancia.

Vegeta casi sonrió en señal de victoria. Las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar a su favor. Se inclinó más cerca de la zorra y ganó toda su atención una vez más. Ella sintió que el aliento se le capturaba en pecho cuando una mirada de malicia pura oscureció los bellos rasgos del hombre. Había estado en situaciones malas antes, pero nada tan aterrador como hablar con este sujeto.

"Estupendo. Así que no te importara atraerlo aquí para mí".

La sedosa voz le prometió incontables amenazas de violencia que enviaron al instinto animal de la mujer en busca de amparo. Su piel intentó desprenderse de sus huesos, tratando desesperadamente de alejarse a rastras sin ella y el corazón le se encogió de miedo.

Sin decir palabras, asintió. Sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en un pacto con el diablo para ayudarlo a cometer un crimen atroz, pero no le importaba. Lo haría de forma gratuita, si eso significaba no volver a ver a ese loco bastardo Arachnoide de nuevo.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás, liberándola de su presencia abrumadora pero sus ojos todavía se mantuvieron sobre ella, transmitiéndole el incuestionable conocimiento de que si no lo seguía en esto, sería la próxima en ser cazada. La mujer tomó una respiración profunda y dio un paso con las piernas temblorosas. Él la vio alejarse, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detenerla mientras salía de las sombras hacia la luz. Ella se acercó a la puerta, agitó un saludos a los guardias con la columna vertebral hormigueándole por su escrutinio durante todo el trayecto.

Desapareció en el interior y Vegeta se movió hacia el final del callejón, confiaba en que la mujer tendría éxito en su misión. Siempre había sabido que el odio era la fuerza impulsora del universo. El odio te hacia fuerte y te daba el coraje cuando no había nada. El odio te hacía poner de pie y herir a tus enemigos sin remordimientos. El odio de la puta por araña le daría la fortaleza que necesitaba para hacer el trabajo.

Vegeta no quedó decepcionado. Cinco minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta y la pareja salió hacia el callejón. Él se trasladó más profundo en las sombras, vigilando para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

"Vaya, Beb, no creí que estuvieras tan loca por mí. Estoy contento de que lo hallas superado".

El Aracnoide negro desplegó sus brazos con espinas desde debajo de su camisa, envolviendo su camino alrededor de la mujer mucho más pequeña. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa a la araña, pero Vegeta pudo ver un atisbo de desesperación en los ojos de la puta mientras examinaba las sombras, en busca de él.

"Ya me conoces, Trike. Nunca guardo rencor". La voz de Beb era ligera y diáfana, pero la frágil mentira podría ser oída por debajo. Beb definitivamente era una de las que guardaban rencor.

El comerciante ebrio tomó las palabras por su valor nominal y sus brazos vagaron libremente por sus desnutridas curvas.

"Sí, eres la mejor Beb".

Sin ser visto, Vegeta rodeó por detrás a la pareja y emergió de las sombras sin hacer ruido. La única advertencia que tuvo el comerciante fue el sutil ensanchamiento de los ojos de Beb cuando descubrió el sitio desde donde su cómplice demonio acechaba. Vegeta cerró la mano sobre el cuello de Trike y aplastó los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. Los brazos de la araña se pusieron laxos, lo que permitió que Beb escape ilesa. Ella retrocedió para observar sádica anticipación.

Vegeta atrapó el olor del comerciante y su labio superior se curvó de asco. Arrojó al hombre sin esfuerzo contra la pared, el impacto aturdió a la abultada araña. Lo ignoró y comenzó a tejer algunos metros de cuerda ki que salían de las puntas sus dedos, para enrollar con los filamentos de oro sus pies.

"¡Tú!".

Vegeta levantó los ojos y vio al Arachnoide boquiabierto con una garra extendida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?. Debiste informarme. Me hiciste una oferta que rompiste".

"No debiste morder a mi mujer", Vegeta dijo con calma mientras seguía envolviendo más cuerda en sus pies.

Los rojizos rasgos de Trike palidecieron y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

"Eso fue un error. Lo siento, pero ella se puso escandalosa. No se quedó quieta. Me atacó. Deberías castigarla".

"Peor aún. No me dijiste que la mordiste y ahora está enferma".

Trike empezó a agitar las manos delante de él, protegiéndose de Vegeta mientra él presionaba su cuerpo rollizo contra el lado del edificio.

"Te lo iba a decir, pero te la llevaste antes de poder hacerlo. Eso no estuvo bien. Debiste dejarme terminar".

Vegeta lanzó una mirada asesina al ofensivo insecto acurrucado contra la pared. "Ella es mi mujer y yo decido lo que le sucede. Cambié de idea. Ese es mi derecho como su hombre".

"Pero no fue justo. Yo sólo quería saborearla", Trike lloriqueó patéticamente.

Vegeta gruñó ante las palabras del comerciante. El pensamiento de cualquier otra persona _degustando_ a Bulma, envió al animal posesivo dentro de él a una explosión de rabia. Ella era _su_ mujer. Suyo su tacto. Suyo su olor. Suyo su sabor.

"Tú madre debió haber sido una perra estúpida si te enseñó que la vida es justa".

Los finos labios de Trike se retorcieron detrás de sus dientes afilados ante el insulto y se lanzó fuera de la pared hacia Vegeta. Sus garras dieron cuchilladas hacia fuera, pasando muy cerca de las partes más vulnerables de Vegeta cuando atacó pero él esquivó el frenético asalto de la araña y lo capturó fácilmente con un agarre implacable.

"Mereces que tu mujer se muera. No eres más que un tramposo. Ella va a morir y tú te quedarás solo".

Vegeta sintió que algo oscuro y furioso se movía debajo de su piel ante las palabras del hombre. Cerró una mano alrededor de la clavícula de la araña y la rompió con un chasquido. Trike gritó y cayó de rodillas por el dolor ante el demonio que se elevaba por encima de él. Vegeta no lo oyó mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. _Solo_ , su mente repitió. La bestia que flotaba tan cerca de la superficie bajo la luna creciente rugió con furia y todo lo que pudo ver fue el destello de los dientes de plata del Aracnoide.

La otra mano de Vegeta se apretó en un puño que encerraba toso todo el odio que sentía. Lo estrelló repetidamente en la boca de Trike y le rompió los colmillos envenenados a punta de golpes. La sangre le salpicó las mejillas y él se echó hacia atrás. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras bajaba la mirada furiosa hacia el hombre que se arrodillaba lastimosamente a sus pies, solo el agarre en su camisa lo mantenía en posición vertical. Un gemido doloroso se hizo eco desde las fauces sangrientas de la araña, tenía los dientes esparcidos por el suelo, como las cuentas de un collar roto.

Una risa detrás de él despertó a Vegeta de su aturdimiento. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Beb ocultar la risa detrás de las manos, también notó que sus ojos verdes bailaban maliciosamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada y bajó las manos para aplaudir de alegría. El demente placer que mostraba ante la vista de los colmillos rotos de Trike casi perturbó a Vegeta. Casi.

Eficientemente, Vegeta ató al patético sollozante insecto con las cuerdas, asegurándose de que las garras estuvieran aseguradas. Rápidamente rebuscó en su ropa, encontró lo que quería metido dentro de la camisa, sacó la pesada billetera y sin siquiera echar un vistazo al interior se la lanzó a Beb.

Ella la atrapó hábilmente y la abrió con entusiasmo. Sus ojos se ampliaron con deleite mientras arrancaba el fajo de billetes que había dentro. Como comerciante de alimentos, Trike era rico por derecho propio, si se puede llamar a dos pasos por encima del hambre rico, pero para Beb, eso era mucho más de lo que tenía. La cantidad de dinero en la billetera por si sola garantizaba que no tendría que trabajar durante al menos un mes y eso era el cielo puro para ella.

"También podrías querer pasar por su casa antes del amanecer. Él no va a necesitar nada de allí".

Beb rió burlonamente, asintió y metió el dinero entre sus senos para mantenerlo seguro. Tal vez si él tenía suficiente mercancía ella podría comenzar su propio negocio y nunca tener que tocar a otro hombre durante el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

"Nunca me viste". Los ojos negros de vegeta buscaron los suyos en la oscuridad. Por primera vez, ella se encontró con ellos con confianza y dejó que una genuina sonrisa le adornara el rostro.

"Señor, yo no vi nada y no sé nada. No tengo idea de lo que pasó con Trike. ¡Qué se vaya al diablo, eso digo!".

Vegeta hizo un gesto de aceptación, sabía que no delataría a la persona que cambió su vida para siempre.

Cargó al comerciante por encima del hombro, dobló las rodillas para tomar impulso, de un salto franqueó la pared del fondo del callejón y aterrizó en la azotea del edificio de al lado. Nunca miró hacia atrás para ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Beb al verlo saltar por los tejados con una velocidad sobrenatural, como una mera imagen borrosa entre las sombras.

Llegó a la nave sin incidentes, vertió su carga en el mismo armario de utensilios con el que había amenazado a Bulma no hace mucho tiempo. Despegó a toda marcha, ansioso por volver a la base de investigación, recoger a su mujer y seguir su camino.

Arribó al laboratorio en poco más de un día después. Se sorprendió por haber sido capaz de cubrir la distancia en tres días en lugar de los cuatro predichos, un nuevo récord estaba seguro. La nave que Bulma construyó había sido magníficamente diseñada, pero sospechaba que podría haberla empujado un poco demasiado lejos. Se dijo que quería volver a la ruta a Namekusei tan pronto como sea posible, para así poder cumplir con su destino. Ignoró la voz rugiendo en la parte posterior de su cabeza que se desató en contra de dejar a Bulma sola y desprotegida, en manos de un científico que tenía dudosas normas morales.

Él no había chequeado a Trike desde que comenzó el viaje y encontró al insecto sentado contra la pared del fondo, oliendo sospechosamente a orina. Vegeta hizo una mueca cuando lo levantó hasta la posición de pie usando sólo su cola. Arrastró al Aracnoide que forcejeaba detrás suyo mientras se marchaba de la nave y bajaba hacia los pasillos de la sala de examen sin una palabra.

La entrada de Vegeta sorprendió al doctor que estaba hojeando algunos papeles en un porta documentos. Sus amplios ojos saltaron hacia arriba y se detuvieron en la postura arrogante del Príncipe, luego en el hombre atado a su lado.

"¡Oh!", le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la situación. "Oh, sí ya veo. Estás de vuelta antes de lo esperado".

El hombre se movió nervioso y los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon. El médico estaba actuando de forma rara, pero el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a una casi reacción de pánico de la gente cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Estaba inseguro si el hombre sólo tenía miedo de él o si había hecho algo digno de elevar su ira.

"Bueno, traerlo aquí", el médico le dio unas palmaditas a la camilla de acero inoxidable.

Vegeta se negó a moverse y mantuvo los brazos cruzados. En lugar de eso, arrastró al comerciante de detrás de él. El Arachnoide tuvo que equilibrarse precariamente en los dedos de sus pies, apenas era capaz de impedirse estrangularse con la cola de Vegeta que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello como una soga.

Su boca ensangrentada jadeó y se abrió mientras se esforzaba por atragantarse  de aire los pulmones, podía notarse que sus seis ojos negros estaban hinchados extrañamente.

"Está bien", dijo el médico lentamente. Caminó más cerca del hombre y le examinó la boca.

"Umm. Todos los dientes parecen haber estallado". El comerciante tosió y el médico le lanzó una mirada al guerrero frío que lo sostenía.

"¿Y eso qué?". Vegeta disfrutó el recuerdo del asqueroso crujido de los dientes del insecto estallando bajo su puño. En el viaje de regreso, Vegeta meditó sobre la situación en que se encontraba. Llegó a la conclusión de que todos sus problemas yacían a los pies de este patético debilucho llorón que se atrevió a pensar que tenía el derecho de probar a su mujer.

El médico retrocedió, sus ojos nerviosos estaban cada vez más inquietos. "Bueno, verás. Sin los incisivos no puedo ordeñar el veneno". El hombre se retorció las manos delante de él, realmente asustado por la reacción del guerrero a este nuevo contratiempo.

"Entonces obtenlo directamente", Vegeta gruñó.

"Oh, yo no puedo hacer eso", él protestó agitando sus manos.

"¿Por qué?". La voz de Vegeta era amenazante a tal extremo que puso de punta los pelos del cuello, tanto del médico como de Trike.

"Porque el saco de veneno en encuentra en una bolsa carnosa en la parte posterior de su cráneo, justo debajo del cerebro. No puedo extraerlo sin matarlo y sucede que los Arachnoides están en la lista de especies protegidas por Freezer. No puedo realizar un procedimiento de este tipo ... ".

El médico se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta del sobresalto cuando un fuerte y húmedo estrujamiento se hizo eco en la habitación, seguido de un ruido metálico por la cabeza del comerciante dejada caer sobre la mesa. Vegeta desenrolló su cola del cuello cortado del hombre y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Los ojos del médico saltaron de la cabeza a Vegeta y regresaron a la cabeza. Cerró la boca de golpe y tragó saliva mientras reunía sus pensamientos.

"Oh, sí. Bien, supongo que ya que usted es un soldado no tiene porque seguir esas reglas absurdas. Por supuesto, debería haberlo pensado ...".

"Deja de hablar y empieza a trabajar". La fría voz de Vegeta arremetió, silenciando al médico en pánico.

El doctor se giró para reunir rápidamente los implementos que necesitaría para extraer el veneno y así poder producir la cura. Vegeta caminó atrás hacia las sombras para vigilar en silencio al hombre mientras trabajaba.

Una vez que se obtuvo el veneno, la creación del antídoto fue relativamente fácil. Una hora más tarde, el médico llenaba una jeringa con líquido claro y la miraba a trasluz en busca de cualquier impureza.

"Está bien, entonces, vamos a curar a la muchacha". El pequeño hombre se volvió hacia la puerta, pero la voz retumbante de Vegeta lo detuvo.

"Doctor".

Él se volvió para mirar al soldado que todavía estaba escondido en un rincón oscuro. Todo lo que podía ver era una forma oscura y un destello de luz en esos ojos negros.

"¿Sí?".

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, la frente del doctor se plegaba de preocupación. Vegeta evaluó en silencio al hombre frente a él. Quería dejar algo muy claro pero, al mismo tiempo, temía decir las palabras. Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a una parte de sí mismo, a la oscura bestia que invocó por tantos años para mantenerlo con vida.

"No le digas a la mujer nada sobre la desaparición del Aracnoide".

El médico parpadeo y los surcos en su frente se hicieron más profundos. "Yo, este ...".

Vegeta salió de la oscuridad hacia la luz para intimidar al hombre más pequeño.

"Si ella pregunta, le dirás que él está bien".

"Sí. Sí, por supuesto". El médico estuvo de acuerdo, una fina capa de sudor le recubría el cuerpo.

Asintió una vez y el médico se escapó agradecido de la habitación.

Vegeta miró con furia el suelo de baldosas blancas mientras sus firmes labios se apretaban en una línea recta de desagrado. No estaba seguro de por que no quería que Bulma supiera que él mató a Trike. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría exigido que muriera como castigo. La araña la hirió y sin embargo sabía instintivamente que no querría que lo dañaran. Sí, él había intentado violarla. Sí, él la había lastimado, pero ella no toleraría este tipo de violencia drástica en su contra.

Vegeta no entendía por que incluso le preocupaba. Si Bulma aprobaba o no que matara al Aracnoide no debería hacer ninguna diferencia para él, pero lo hacía. Después de perseguirla alrededor de la galaxia, matar a sus compañeros soldados para salvarla, el duro viaje y someter al monstruo araña, lo último que quería era tener que mirar unos tristes ojos decepcionados.

Además, eso sólo haría mucho más difícil meterse entre sus piernas.

Lo último fue pensado con voz dura y él se hizo eco con un gruñido de asentimiento. Ese era el punto de todo este esfuerzo ¿No es así? ¿Mantenerla con vida el tiempo suficiente para follarla?.

Vegeta resopló y limpió esos pensamientos con disgusto mientras seguía al médico por la puerta y por el pasillo. Entró en la habitación detrás del doctor, se retiró a un rincón y observó al hombre administrar la cura.

Bulma despertó de su sueño inquieto, luego miró con ojos pesados como el médico limpiaba su brazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella murmuró.

"Curándote, querida". Ante las palabras, abrió completamente los ojos, revisó la habitación y los detuvo cuando vio a Vegeta.

"Regresaste". Sus suaves palabras llenas de incredulidad tangible en cada sílaba quedaron suspendidas entre ellos. Él cambió de posición incómodamente pero no respondió. Los ojos de Bulma parpadearon de nuevo al médico que la inyectaba en el brazo.

"¿Y el comerciante?".

El médico vaciló sólo un segundo antes de responder. "Él está bien. Muy bien. Está descansando ahora".

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon y apretó los dientes con rabia. Sabía que ella preguntaría por el bienestar de ese gusano. Su corazón era demasiado grande sin duda. Después de todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, la primera preocupación que tuvo fue la salud del insecto que la mordió. ¿Alguna vez aprendería?.

El médico sacó la jeringa y la colocó nuevamente en la bandeja. Chasqueó la lengua ligeramente mientras revisaba los signos vitales para asegurarse de que todo estuviera normal. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Vegeta, sabía instintivamente que necesitaba apaciguar al macho dominante en la habitación.

"El antídoto es de acción rápida. La fiebre debe mostrar signos de descenso dentro de una hora. Ella podrá estar fuera de la cama por la mañana, lo que no sugiero y para el fin de semana estará como nueva".

"Está bien. Puedes irte ahora".

Ni una sola vez Vegeta miró al médico cuando abandonaba la habitación, en cambio dejó vagar una oscura mirada por la pálida mujer que yacía en la cama. Podía ver el efecto que la fiebre tuvo en ella en las líneas tensas de su rostro. Las brillantes pupilas habían comenzado a atenuarse y el cabello azul caía lacio y sin vida.

Lentamente caminó hacia Bulma, notando con una pequeña cantidad de orgullo que no retrocedió ante él. Toda su vida, aquellos que eran más débiles siempre se había estremecido ante su presencia, pero ella nunca. Siempre lo miraba a los ojos de frente, desafiándolo a dar su mejor golpe.

Vegeta se inclinó sobre Bulma y circundó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para poder mirarla directamente al rostro.

"No creas que esto cambia algo, mujer. Aún eres mía para hacer lo que me plazca. Yo te salvé y ahora soy tu dueño. Nadie más. Sólo yo". Se detuvo dejando que las palabras penetraran.

Su mente nublada por la fiebre estaba debilitada para combatir el ataque y sus palabras se envolvieron alrededor de su cerebro, imprimiéndose profundamente dentro de ella. No podía recordar el mundo antes de Vegeta. Él era el centro de todo. Esas palabras eran puras en su inevitabilidad y lo aceptó como los ancianos aceptan la muerte. Con calma y tranquilidad.

"¿Lo entiendes?".

"Sí", ella susurró.

"¿En verdad?".

"Entiendo que reclamas el derecho de tomar mi vida cuando lo desees".

Él la miró fijamente y sus ojos ardieron con lujuria oscura. La clara percepción que ella tenía de la situación, incluso estando enferma, lo excitó. Una desgarradora necesidad le clavó las garras casi doblándolo sobre sí de delicioso dolor. Quería arrancarle las sábanas, arrastrarse por encima de su exuberante cuerpo y follarla hasta que no ella pudiera gritar más.

"¿Pero entiendes la responsabilidad que viene con eso?".

Los ojos negros de Vegeta se redujeron al oírla y detuvo los pensamientos errantes dentro de él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quieres poseerme. Quieres el derecho a matarme, pero para hacer eso debes protegerme. Si alguien más se apodera de mí primero, entonces no obtendrás lo que más deseas".

Un fuerte gruñido retumbó en su pecho ante las palabras. Imágenes de hombres tocando su cuerpo desnudo se levantaron en su mente. No se arrepintió de matar al Arachnoide, de hecho, deseaba poder hacerlo otra vez.

"Nadie te tocará de nuevo, pero no creas que podrás engañarme. Tú destino está en mis manos".

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que expresaba la total falta de miedo que sentía ante su amenaza.

"Soy una mujer brillante, Vegeta y prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser más astuta que tú".

Él gruñó furiosamente desde el fondo de su garganta y la agarró por los hombros para levantarla de la cama. Inesperadamente, ella le arrojó los brazos alrededor al cuello y presionó sus labios agrietados por la fiebre contra los suyos llenos. No le dio un beso de naturaleza amorosa. No estaba destinado a seducir o invitar. Era casi fraternal, pero lo calentó hasta las puntas de los pies.

La acción lo sorprendió y le bloqueó la mente hasta que apenas pudo pensar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella antes, primero se burlaba de él y luego le daba un beso. Fue en ese instante en que realmente cayó en cuenta … _se estaba_ burlando de él. Nadie había tenido la osadía de hacer tal cosa antes.

La atrajo más cerca de su pecho para dejar que su lujuria se filtrara en el beso inocente. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por poseerla completamente mientras ella se fundía con él y lo dejaba tomar la iniciativa. Ambos cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente, ella estaba hecho para él. Las curvas redondas suavizaban las líneas duras y le mostraban la belleza de la delicadeza. Él deslizó la lengua por sus labios, exigiendo la entrada por la necesidad de probar su dulzura. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio la bienvenida a su intrusión con un suave gemido que danzó, bajó por la espina dorsal de Vegeta y le enderezó la cola.

Él la sintió posar una pequeña mano en su nuca y enredar los dedos en su cabello grueso. La otra mano vagó por encima de su hombro redondeado y ella se deleitó en la enorme cantidad de fuerza encontró allí. Vegeta no era un hombre obscenamente grande, más bien era bajo de estatura, pero no había dudas en el poder que su cuerpo finamente pulido ejercía. Esto duplicó su tamaño y aumentó su masa hasta que llenó la sala con su presencia. Era un arma de destrucción masiva, pero la sostuvo en sus brazos tan suavemente como si acariciara a un gatito.

A pesar de todas las palabras que le dijo, a pesar de toda la intimidación, la trataba como si fuera tan delicada como algodón de azúcar y para Bulma eso hablaba más fuerte que cualquier grito de amenaza. No la dejó morir sola en alguna instalación alienígena, sino que regresó por ella. Tal vez la mataría algún día, pero la creciente oscuridad en su interior lo aceptó. Se estaba sumergiendo en un mundo peligroso que no entendía, tan lleno de maldad que la ponía físicamente enferma. Y sin embargo no iba a acostarse y dejarse morir voluntariamente. No, ella iba a luchar hasta el final. Pero si tenía que morir, entonces prefería que fuera Vegeta quien la matara y no algún terrible monstruo sin nombre que la acechara en la noche.

Vegeta estaba intoxicado por su sabor y no quería nada más que arrastrarse arriba sobre la cama junto a ella, pero podía sentir el calor de la fiebre en sus labios. Todavía estaba enferma y quería más que una follada de diez minutos antes de que ella cayera inconsciente. Quería recostarla y que gritara por él durante toda la noche. Le rozó los labios con la lengua y los lamió suavemente en una silenciosa despedida antes de que él se retirara.

Ella se acomodó contra sus fuertes brazos que habían rodeado para sostenerla. Tenía el rostro pálido y la respiración acelerada. Él sabía que todavía estaba enferma y que esta  _conversación_  la debilitaba a cada segundo.

Estaba a punto de acostarla sobre la cama cuando ella alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con la palma.

"No creo que seas tan malo como piensas, Vegeta".

Él la miró fijamente, completamente perdido en como responder al comentario inocente. Notó como sus ojos brillantes por la fiebre sostuvieron a los suyos oscuros sin miedo, ellos tenían un toque de anhelo que embraveció la ardiente lujuria que sentía. Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, la puerta se abrió y el médico entró con pasos rápidos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?".

La pregunta impulsó a Vegeta a la acción, envolvió la manta protectoramente alrededor de Bulma y la sostuvo entre los brazos.

"Me la llevo".

"No puede. Ella necesita descansar", exclamó el médico asustado.

"Puede descansar en la nave". Él pasó junto al balbuceante médico y lo ignoró. "Tengo un lugar a donde ir".

Vegeta se dirigió hacia la puerta con su mujer acurrucada de forma segura entre los brazos y con la manta ondeando detrás de ellos.

 

 

 


	18. Construyendo Tensiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ o de Vegeta, pero no le digo eso a mi frágil psique.
> 
> Todas mis gracias a lisaB por editar mi trabajo, los errores son enteramente míos.

 

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**Construyendo Tensiones**

 

Vegeta apoyó los hombros contra la puerta y clavó los ojos ávidamente en el cuerpo de Bulma mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el eje de transmisión. Llevaba los pantalones negros que le había comprado y el cuero apretado tensaba sus elegantes curvas con cada movimiento que hacía. La ingle se le apretó haciendo que al instante se arrepintiera de su compra, habría sido preferible conseguirle un cilicio.

Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que salieron de las instalaciones de investigación y Bulma todavía estaba sintiendo los efectos de la enfermedad. La fiebre bajó y aunque ya no estaba cerca de morir, aún no era la brillante joya que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. La había sacado de la cama para exigirle que averiguara por que redujeron la velocidad inexplicablemente. Ella lo obedeció, pero su energía estaba en un punto bajo, eso le recordó de inmediato que no estaba totalmente recuperada y por lo tanto era intocable.

Por mucho que le molestara el hecho de estar obsesionado por acostarse con ella, estaba mucho más preocupado por el cambio en la atmósfera entre los dos. Se convenció de que no había cambiado la postura que adoptó sobre su fatal destino. Él se acostaría con ella y luego la mataría. Estaba seguro de que se lo dejó muy en claro cuando regreso al laboratorio, pero el cambio en su actitud parecía indicar lo contrario.

Salvarle la vida, no una, sino dos veces, provocó un giro drástico en la forma en que ella lo veía. Ahora se ponía de pie delante de él sin miedo, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando la barrera protectora los separaba y lo miraba a los ojos con renovada confianza, sonriéndole amablemente. De hecho, era francamente _agradable_.

Eso lo sacudió hasta la médula. Nunca antes alguien lo había mirado con una pizca de simpatía en el rostro. Por su propia elección no tenía camaradas en el ejército de Freezer, no podía confiar en ninguno y desdeñaba rebajarse estando con ellos. Nappa y Raditz habían sido nada más que sus subordinados. Se inclinaban ante él, lo servían, pero no eran sus amigos. Ni siquiera eran dignos de confianza.

Vegeta hizo una mueca al recordar la muerte de Nappa a manos suyas en la Tierra. Tal jugada audaz, sin duda sería castigada por Freezer, pero valió la pena. Sospechaba que la lealtad de Nappa estaba comprometida y él había saltado sobre la oportunidad de librarse de su atenta mirada, pero ahora estaba realmente solo en el universo. Era el último Saiyajin que quedaba. Él y esta desgracia, a la que estaba persiguiendo.

Estaba solo. Sólo él, la nave averiada y la mujer.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon cuando Bulma se inclinó sobre la maquinaria arqueándose de puntillas para ver con más claridad.

Con todo derecho, debería estar muerta de miedo. Honestamente le dijo que reclamó el derecho de quitarle la vida. Lo deletreó con sangre. La follaría y la mataría. Simple y llanamente.

En lugar de eso, ella tarareaba en voz baja mientras trabajaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba loca?.

"Bueno, Vegeta, realmente metiste la pata esta vez".

Él parpadeó, sin saber por un momento si la voz que oyó era de fuera o de dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?".

"Dije que metiste la pata". Bulma se volvió hacia él limpiándose las manos llenas de grasa con un trapo.

Las oscuras cejas de Vegeta se reunieron en el centro mientras miraba a la mujer tranquila frente a él. Se enderezó desde la puerta, entró a la habitación y trató inmediatamente de amenazarla con su mera presencia. Ella se limitó a mirarlo, esperando a ver como reaccionaría a su acusación.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando mujer?", gruñó.

"Mira Vegeta. No sé lo que hiciste, pero destrozaste el confublador". Ella hizo un gesto hacia atrás y un suspiro de disgusto ceceó de sus labios. Vegeta frunció el ceño, sin tener absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Arréglalo".

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de poner los ojos en blanco. "No puedo arreglarlo. Tengo que reemplazarlo. Necesito una nueva pieza y no tengo ni idea de como voy a encontrar algo que sea compatible aquí en medio del espacio".

Vegeta se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella amenazadoramente. "Vas a arreglarlo ahora o las cosas se pondrán mal para ti".

"Mira, amigo", Bulma le dio un golpecito con el dedo índice en el pecho mientras hablaba. "No fui yo quien se puso a acelerar por el universo como un adolescente en un coche de vuelo estacionario robado".

Vegeta se quitó la mano, la jaló contra su pecho y le gruño al oído. "Por si no lo recuerdas, el tiempo apremia, mujer".

Ella se resistió, pero esas palabras la derritieron. Echó el rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo, la brillante sonrisa que le dio lo confundió.

"Lo sé", contestó suavemente.

El calor que lo recorrió fue instantáneo y era tan potente como el veneno que había nadado por las venas de Bulma. Un pequeño temblor imperceptible se disparó a través él por la explosiva necesidad de clavarla contra la pared más cercana.

Bruscamente la apartó, giró hacia la puerta y le dio la espalda. Apretó los puños para detenerse de agarrarla.

La oyó aclararse la garganta justo antes de que su voz sedosa lo envolviera.

"Necesito conseguir una pieza de recambio".

Agradecido por la distracción, Vegeta rápidamente enumeró todas las opciones viables en su cabeza. Había una estación de paso en un asteroide roto que orbitaba cerca de un planeta casi sin ley. Era una colonia de carroñeros y los habitantes no eran más que unos piratas del espacio, pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz de encontrar un componente compatible allí.

"Sé de un lugar a dos días de viaje desde aquí. Voy a establecer las coordenadas y después de eso no habrá más retrasos. ¿Me entiendes?".

"Por supuesto".

Él caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de salir cuando oyó un agudo chirrido de metal triturado. La nave dio una tremenda sacudida que lo lanzó hacia adelante, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Dio la vuelta y disparó rápidamente la cola para coger firmemente a Bulma de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer. La gracia natural que poseía le permitió mantenerse en pie, incluso en el momento en que ella chocó contra su pecho y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él. Cuando la estabilizó, pudo sentir que la nave desaceleró aún más, hasta que pareció que ni siquiera se movía.

Bulma se apartó para volverse hacía el eje de transmisión, él soltó la cola para dejarla ir y ella sintió la pérdida de forma inexplicable. Se había sentido tan perfecta en sus brazos.

La máquina estaba arrojando humo negro y ella tosió mientras se sumergía en la nube. Poco después la oyó murmurar algunas cuantas palabras que harían sonrojar a algunos soldados. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos salió de la densa nube con los ojos bajos mientras sostenía un trozo de metal roto en las manos.

Él alargó el brazo para tomarlo, el temor le retorcía el estómago.

"¿Qué tan mal está la situación?".

Es el transconfublador".

"¿Está la nave a la deriva?".

Ella lanzó una rápida mirada hacia su rostro estoico. "¡No!", dijo agitando las manos de una manera apaciguadora. "No. Todavía podemos maniobrar, es sólo que va a tomarnos algo más de tiempo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?".

Bulma tragó saliva antes de contestar. "Cuatro días, tal vez cinco".

Vegeta maldijo violentamente y lanzó el componente defectuoso contra la pared, abollando el liso acero.

Ella saltó hacia atrás, algo de su antiguo miedo le brillaba en los ojos. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se pasó con rudeza la mano por el cabello. La mirada de Bulma se sintió atraída por su cola que se deslizaba de un lado al otro como un gato enojado.

"Tengo que llegar a Namekusei", las palabras de Vegeta sonaron salvajes y Bulma sintió que se le encogía el cuerpo.

Namekusei significaba su muerte pero para Vegeta era la vida. Estaba segura de que muy poco o nada en absoluto le daba placer. La única cosa que lo mantenía en pie era la sed de venganza. Sin esta, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo en algún campo de batalla olvidado, pero su orgullo torturado no se lo permitió. Necesitaba vengarse más de lo que necesitaba el aire para respirar. Incluso si fracasaba, al menos tendría la satisfacción de morir intentándolo.

Dio un paso hacia Vegeta y notó como su cola se alejaba para evitar lastimarla. Incluso de espaldas, él sabía exactamente donde estaba en todo momento. Su elevada percepción era un constante asombro para ella.

Bulma colocó una delicada mano en el centro de su espalda entre los omóplatos e ignoró la rigidez de sus hombros, eligió en cambio sentir el alivio de que él no la apartara.

"Lo sé. Me aseguraré de que llegues a Namekusei, Vegeta. Lo juro".

Ante el contacto, él sintió que toda la ira se diluía. Ella tenía la capacidad de sacar el dolor de su alma, como el veneno de una herida rancia. Su toque era potente y aunque lo resintió, anhelaba aún más. Se dio la vuelta y ella retiró la mano, de repente incierta. La miró reflejando recelo en las profundidades de sus ojos negros.

"Y luego te mataré". Era una afirmación, pero incluso cuando se oía decirlo le sonaba como una pregunta.

Bulma apartó lo ojos y se concentró en algún punto invisible en el piso. Se encogió de hombros con desdén, poco dispuesta a pensar en un futuro que para ella no existía.

"Mujer estúpida".

Resopló con desdén y finalmente salió de la cabina. La dejó sola contemplando sombríos pensamientos.

Unos días más tarde Vegeta y Bulma bajaron de la nave sobre el muelle de Omally Tres. Él trató de convencerla de permanecer a bordo, pero ella lloriqueó y engatusó hasta que cedió. Prefería mantener un ojo en la mujer de todos modos. De hecho él desconfiaba de que los piratas espaciales no manipularan el programa de activación para encender la nave y despegaran con su único medio de transporte junto con la insoportable mujer.

"Tengo frío".

"Cállate".

"Bueno, maldita sea. Tengo frío. Si me hubieras conseguido algo más para usar además de este corsé sin mangas estilo zorra, no me estaría quejando".

Bulma aún llevaba el único conjunto de ropa que tenía, un top y pantalones de cuero. La única diferencia era una larga barra, aproximadamente del tamaño de su antebrazo que se había atado al muslo. Vegeta tenía curiosidad sobre el nuevo adorno, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. La última cosa que quería era oír sobre su retorcido sentido de la moda.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, bien adelante de la quejumbrosa mujer.

"Mira. Ya te lo dije. Aquí hace frío por el oxígeno adicional que se bombea para purificar el aire. Es eso o un hedor insoportable. No tenemos tiempo de parar y conseguir algo más. Además tienes suerte no estar desnuda, mujer".

Bulma resopló en respuesta y miró alrededor de la sala vacía.

"Dijiste que aquí mantienen la atmósfera fría porque habían muchas personas empaquetadas como sardinas". Ella lanzó una mirada a la espalda rígida de Vegeta antes de continuar. "No veo a nadie".

"Lo harás".

Salieron del pasillo hacia una gran plataforma que bullía de actividad. Desde la perspectiva de Bulma parecía ser una pequeña ciudad situada en el asteroide, y aunque estaba concurrido, todavía no veía suficiente gente para justificar la filtración del aire frío.

"Hmm". Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la espalda de Vegeta.

"Cierra tu maldita boca y sígueme".

Entraron en un callejón y siguieron el camino sinuoso hacia el otro lado de la ciudad interior. Vegeta se detuvo, luego giró hacia ella con una mirada de irritación claramente grabada en su rostro.

"Quédate aquí". Bulma empezó a protestar, pero Vegeta levantó una mano para detenerla. "Solo por una vez, haz lo que te digo y permanece justo aquí". Señaló el punto exacto en el que quería que se parara y ella no pudo evitar golpear los talones en un sarcástico saludo. Vegeta gruñó y Bulma se rió hacia su espalda en retirada mientras desaparecía por la esquina.

Miró alrededor del callejón vacío, pero no vio nada de interés. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó con el pie, completamente molesta con el hombre que la había dejado allí. Le parecía que siempre era dejada atrás, incluso cuando estaba con sus amigos. Nunca nadie quería llevarla a las batallas y constantemente era dejada a su suerte mientras estaban combatiendo. Por supuesto que era ella la que siempre terminaba salvando el día con sus ingeniosas creaciones, pensó y comenzó a acicalarse el cabello mientras esperaba.

"Veamos si eres bonita".

Antes de que Bulma pudiera dar la vuelta se encontró inmovilizada contra una pared cercana por un macizo hombre maloliente. Ella miró sus rasgos y sintió un aleteo de miedo en el corazón, junto con una gran cantidad de entusiasmo. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarse a sí misma lo que valía.

"Por supuesto que lo soy".

El hombre parpadeó un momento desconcertado ante la sedosa respuesta y rápida sonrisa. Él lo tomó como una aceptación y se inclinó más cerca para sentir sus deliciosas curvas con sus torpes garras.

"Dos palabras".

El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, llevaba la confusión escrita en la frente". ¿Qué?".

"Bastón eléctrico".

"¿Eh?".

La mirada confusa del hombre se convirtió rápidamente en dolor cuando se encorvó para agarrarse la entrepierna. Él cayó de rodillas, convulsionando violentamente. Bulma tomó un paso atrás por temor a quedar atrapada entre las extremidades agitadas. Finalmente el sujeto cayó inmóvil salvo por uno que otro temblor ocasional que le sacudía el cuerpo. Ella frunció el ceño antes de levantar la barra que se había atado al muslo hacia la luz para poder mirar el ajuste deslizante ubicado a un lado.

"Uy, demasiado alto".

Ajustó la configuración mientras se reía para sí misma. Sentía mucho orgullo en ese momento. Finalmente se había salvado ella sola. No había tenido necesidad de gritar o correr hacia Vegeta pidiendo protección, todo lo contrario, encontró los medios para defenderse contra las violentas criaturas que parecían gobernar este universo.

Sólo le había llevado alrededor de una hora crear el bastón de aturdimiento en su habitación y se sentía agradecida de hacerlo. Estaba cansada de que Vegeta la mirara como si fuera alguna debilucha imbécil siempre en constante necesidad de ser salvada. Había encontrado una manera de igualar las probabilidades.

"Bueno, no pareces complacida contigo misma".

Bulma miró hacia arriba y vio a Vegeta de pie en el callejón, tenía los hombros apoyados contra la pared mientras la estudiaba. Con un parpadeo de sus fríos ojos tomó nota del cuerpo boca abajo a sus pies y del sonriente semblante que ella lucía.

"Estoy complacida. ¿No estás orgulloso de mí?. Me encargue de él yo sola". Sonrió con suficiencia antes de agacharse para luchar con la chaqueta negra hasta la rodilla que el hombre llevaba.

"No deberías estarlo, mujer. No era más que un debilucho. Si hubiera sido alguien tan poderoso como yo quien se apoderara de ti, tu insignificante arma habría sido ineficaz".

Bulma se enderezó y colocó las manos en sus caderas con fastidio.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser un aguafiestas, Vegeta?".

Él levantó una ceja hacia ella y sus gruesos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa condescendiente. "Simplemente estoy diciendo que el arma tiene que ser variada para ser más eficaz. Si esperas hasta que alguien te ponga las manos entonces será demasiado tarde. Bien podrías ya estar muerta".

Bulma resopló y se inclinó para continuar la lucha con el hombre tendido. Estaba tratando de darle la vuelta para que poder sacarle la chaqueta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Tengo frío", ella respondió, aborreció el quejido de su voz, pero fue incapaz de controlarlo.

"¿Así que vas a robarle la chaqueta?", Vegeta se empujó de la pared y se acercó.

"No estoy robando, lo estoy penalizando".

Él le dio una mirada de incredulidad antes de hacerla a un lado. Estiró un brazo, le dio la vuelta al hombre más pesado y le quitó fácilmente la chaqueta.

"¿Lo penalizas?".

"Sí, la chaqueta es la pena por tocarme".

Vegeta le entregó la chaqueta, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa evaluativa que cruzó por sus labios.

"Te estás haciendo más amoral cada día".

"Es mentira", ella espetó. "Sólo estoy adaptándome a mi nuevo entorno".

"Correcto", ronroneó con incredulidad, balanceando la cola por detrás.

Ella se encogió de hombros dentro de la chaqueta y miró abatida hacia los puños que le cubrían las manos. Sin que se lo pidan, Vegeta le levantó una mano y dobló el puño hacia adentro, acortándolo para adaptarlo a su muñeca. Repitió el proceso con la otra y ella se quedó inmóvil bajo sus cuidados. El brillo de sus ojos negros la puso incómoda, pero también la calentó y sintió un cosquilleo cuando se dio cuenta que él aprobaba sus acciones.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás y su mirada caliente se deslizó sobre ella. Estaba vestida completamente de negro ahora, la chaqueta se ladeó hacia atrás sobre un muslo para revelar el arma que había atado allí.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y se dio cuenta que la capa le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas en lugar de las rodillas como debería.

"Es un poco largo".

Bulma levantó la cabeza, lo atrapó sonriéndole con aprobación y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Ante sus ojos, la sonrisa de Vegeta se desvaneció y un ligero ceño se formó entre sus cejas oscuras.

"Tiene que ser letal". Las tranquilas palabras se internaron en su corazón, golpeándola en el centro. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la nueva arma, su única defensa entre ella y una muerte segura.

Los ojos de zafiro se encontraron con los de color negro y ella vio la oscura frialdad que residía dentro. Escalofríos de terror le recorrieron la espina dorsal ante la gravedad de su tono.

"No voy a matar, Vegeta", ella respondió en voz baja.

Él se le acercó y en ningún momento cortaron contacto visual. Trazó un fuerte dedo por la suave curva de su mejilla, esperó a ver si retrocedía, pero ella permaneció firme bajo su toque.

"¿Y si hubiera sido Gen-Seng o Nol dado el caso?".

Ella tragó saliva, estaba atrapada entre el instinto por sobrevivir y las obligaciones morales hacia sí misma. Sus penetrantes ojos negro azabache que la estudiaban, vieron la guerra que se desencadenaba justo debajo de la superficie. Después de un largo rato, ella finalmente respondió, la presencia repentina de su voz los sorprendió a ambos.

"Si mato a alguien para preservar mi vida, entonces esta dejará de tener valor, ¿no es cierto?".

Vegeta le frunció el ceño y su aprobación previa se derritió bajo los fuegos del desdén.

"Si mueres, te quedas sin nada".

"Te equivocas. Tengo mi alma".

Bulma casi se estremeció ante la cantidad de dolor que vio en los ojos de Vegeta una fracción de segundo antes de que él la escondiera detrás de una desbordante ira. Al instante ella quiso retomar las palabras y meterla en su boca con ambas manos. ¿Cuántas veces Vegeta había matado para preservar su propia vida? ¿Cuántas veces había condenado su alma?.

"Un alma, si es que existe, es inútil. Sólo la valoran idiotas santurrones y niñas ignorantes de planetas atrasados".

Él se dio la vuelta y no esperó una respuesta, luego tomó la delantera una vez más. El calor en el pecho de Bulma por la anterior aprobación que le dio, se desvaneció mientras miraba su espalda. Ella quería decir algo más, pero el breve dolor que vislumbró en sus ojos hizo que se mordiera la lengua. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, pero él mantuvo un ritmo brutal para que no pudiera siquiera acercársele a menos que corriera.

Ellos dieron la vuelta en la esquina de una estancia y ella se detuvo en seco para mirar dentro. Habían pilas del suelo al techo con partes mecánicas que estaban esparcidas al azar por todas partes. Bulma se lamió los labios para evitar babear cuando fue inmediatamente atraída a la pila más cercana de basura.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, Vegeta la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró a una sección diferente de la habitación.

"Busca las piezas que necesitas", le ordenó secamente. Bulma estaba completamente enamorada de todos los artilugios mecánicos y cedió sin quejarse.

Pronto ella hacia expresiones de sorpresa y admiración sobre la tecnología alienígena mientras revisaba todo en busca de lo que necesitaba, a la par que mentalmente catalogaba los otros componentes que veía.

Dos horas más tarde salió a la superficie de la pila con un filtro redondo en la mano. "Lo encontré".

Su brillante sonrisa se transformó por un momento en impresionante. Sus rasgos perfectos brillaban con una belleza innata que no podía ser atenuada por las ligeras manchas de grasa en las mejillas. Vegeta sólo pudo mirarla fijamente mientras se esforzaba por recobrar los sentidos. Nunca había visto a nadie reaccionar con tanta alegría por algo tan simple. Aunque todavía estaba enojado, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se apretara con la necesidad de alzar la mano y limpiarle la grasa del rostro.

"Necesitará algunas mejoras, pero estoy segura de que puedo usar esto en lugar del transconfublador".

Él caminó para arrebatárselo de la mano sin decir una palabra y se alejó. Bulma frunció el ceño a su espalda antes de encogerse de hombros. Si todavía estaba molesto por la última conversación que tuvieron, entonces no era su problema. Era más feliz que un niño en una tienda de dulces. Ella se fue por ahí a una esquina cercana en la que se alineaban unos polvorientos estantes llenos de piezas mecánicas y comenzó a caminar entre las islas examinando los diferentes componentes.

Después de unos minutos, un susurro de peligro que se deslizó por su espina dorsal le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Se dio la vuelta sin alarma, sabía intuitivamente quien estaba detrás de ella.

"¿Ahora qué?", preguntó con un suspiro de exasperación.

El labio superior de vegeta se curvó con disgusto antes de responder. "Parece que la pieza que escogiste es más cara de lo que pensaba".

"¡Otra vez!", Bulma no pudo detener la irritación del aumento de su voz. Él estrechó los ojos y la mueca en sus labios se pronunció cada vez más.

"Te di una maldita pulsera de diamantes. No pudiste haber gastado todo solamente en alimentos. ¿Qué demonios has hecho con nuestro dinero?".

El gruñido de Vegeta se convirtió en un rugido cuando se dirigió a ella. "Ni se te ocurra joderme. No tenemos suficiente dinero y eso es todo", respondió peligrosamente mientras la miraba.

"Eso es imposible. Esos diamantes tenían que valer más de lo que hayas negociado. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, ella se dio una palmada en la boca. Los ojos se le ampliaron por que sabía que había ido demasiado lejos.

Vegeta se movió tan rápidamente que Bulma sólo sintió un silbido de aire antes de que él estuviera sobre ella. Su mano voló para rodear su frágil cuello y apretó los dedos con firmeza, pero no dolorosamente. La levantó de puntillas para que él pudiera sisearle al rostro. Bulma envolvió sus pequeñas manos alrededor de sus gruesas muñecas, sabía que no podría soltarse de él, pero trató desesperadamente de todos modos.

"Tus preciosos diamantes no eran más que piedras sintéticas. Prácticamente no tenían ningún valor", él escupió.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron por la sorpresa y su rostro palideció. "Eso no es posible", ella tartamudeó.

"¿Por qué? ¿La genio no se puede ser engañada?", él preguntó con sarcasmo.

"No. Mi novio me los dio".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos y Vegeta se estremeció. Muy lentamente la liberó para que pudiera plantarse en los pies otra vez. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres llorar, había matado a tantas hembras mientras gritaban en su vida que perdió la cuenta, pero la última cosa que quería ver era a esta mujer llorando por otro hombre. Eso era repulsivo.

Él se quedó cerca, observando como las emociones fluctuantes danzaban en sus ojos. Sabía que era un novio, ella se lo había explicado una vez antes. También le dijo que lo mató durante su batalla en la Tierra. Algo que ella afirmó que nunca le perdonaría.

"Bueno, parece que él puso muy poco valor en el regalo que te dio".

"No entiendes. Me dijo que el brazalete era un símbolo de su amor por mí, pero si las joyas no eran reales ...". Su voz se apagó y la tristeza en sus ojos se intensificó.

No le importaba que Yamcha le hubiera comprado cubos de circonio en lugar de diamantes reales. Lo que importaba era que le había mentido. Él le dijo que tuvo que ahorrar durante meses para comprar el brazalete y cuando trató de devolvérselo, le explicó que no era nada en comparación con lo mucho que la valoraba. Se había sentido tocada por las consideradas palabras y el regalo.

Vegeta casi se burló de su dolor. Era evidente que ella había tomado las palabras del hombre por su valor nominal y ahora estaba devastada por la verdad de su falta de devoción. Cuan fácilmente había sido engañada. Sin embargo, también estaba un poco disgustado. Tal vez él podía ser un bastardo, pero si alguna vez fuera a darle joyas a una mujer, al menos estas serían reales. Su orgullo dictaría no menos.

Bulma inhaló suavemente y él bajó la vista hacia sus ojos que danzaban como zafiros con lágrimas contenidas. Incluso en su aflicción era cautivadora y Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse atraído.

Él se inclinó más cerca, apoyó el brazo en el estante de madera por encima de su cabeza para elevarse sobre ella. La atrapó contra la estantería y sus anchos hombros bloquearon la tenue luz. El mundo se redujo alrededor de ellos y Bulma era consciente del golpeteo sordo de la sangre que corría por sus oídos. Siempre la sorprendía como se las arreglaba para hacerla olvidar todo salvo su presencia. Con un pequeño gesto él podía dominar su mundo y volverlo al revés.

"Perra", él susurró y todo el cuerpo de Bulma reconoció la palabra suavemente hablada. La sangre se le calentó en las venas y los pezones se le tensaron ante su proximidad.

"Cuando un hombre te dice que te ama lo que realmente está diciendo es que quiere meterse entre tus bellas piernas".

Mientras hablaba, él enganchó un dedo dentro de su escote corto, tiró de ella aún más cerca de su calor abrumador y reveló más de su carne blanca. Un hilo invisible la apretó alrededor de la base de la columna, instándola a arquear la espalda para que pudiera frotarse contra a él. La mano de Vegeta bajó entre sus senos y sobre su vientre plano para descansar entre sus muslos.

Sin darse cuenta ella separó las piernas, lo que le permitió acariciarla íntimamente. Bulma inhaló bruscamente cuando sintió sus dedos curvarse en ella y presionar la cavidad de su entrada a través de sus pantalones.

"No, no fue así", ella se quedó sin aliento ante su contacto y quiso apartarse, pero quedó hipnotizada por su voz, paralizada por su toque.

Él bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído y su aliento caliente la tocó ligeramente.

"¿Follaste con él?".

"Eso no es de tu ...".

"¿Lo hiciste?", él la cortó y la obligó a responder.

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestar. "Sí".

"¿Y lo disfrutaste?".

Ella se quedó quieta cuando regresaron los recuerdos de esa noche mágica. Había sentido tanto amor por Yamcha aquella vez. Quiso darle incluso más de lo que él le dio. Deseó adorarlo con todo el cuerpo antes de que él se marchara a luchar contra la nueva amenaza al planeta. Lo disfrutó, pero tenía la sospecha de que eso no sería ni de lejos tan alucinante como lo sería con Vegeta.

"Fue 'sexo de despedida' y 'gran sexo de agradecimiento', todo en uno".

"Entonces me suena como que él consiguió exactamente lo que quería a un mínimo costo".

Vegeta se acercó más a ella, la tomó de las nalgas con las manos y la levantó hasta ponerla de puntillas. Él dobló las rodillas, se clavó entre sus muslos y luego se paró. El duro bulto de su sexo que encajaba perfectamente en ella, tiró de la barrera de su ropa. Bulma jadeó ante la sensación de él empujándose en contra suyo y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás directo en la estantería. Vegeta inmediatamente tomó ventaja de su garganta expuesta y colocó besos calientes contra su pulso.

Ella colocó las manos sobre sus fuertes hombros para amasar distraídamente los músculos tensos que encontró allí. Se preguntó como sería envolver las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas y hacer que él la penetrara. Sabía que Vegeta no sería suave o amoroso, sino todo lo contrario, la follaría con la intensidad de un animal. Casi podía oír sus propios salvajes gritos de placer sonando en sus oídos. La tentación de entregarse a él era casi abrumadora, pero luchó con últimos vestigios de su menguante fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Y qué obtengo?", Bulma apenas logró pronunciar las palabras, antes de que gimiera de anhelo. Su cabeza nadaba de deseo por el contacto, pero valientemente luchó por razonar.

Vegeta que lamia el camino hacia su oreja, apenas le prestó alguna atención a sus palabras.

"¿Qué?", él murmuró contra su garganta mientras se deleitaba con el sabor. Era cremosa y suave con un toque de especias. La deseaba tan desesperadamente ahora, que se arrepintió de no haberle comprado un cilicio, por lo menos podría levantarlo sobre sus caderas y hundirse en ella en ese mismo momento.

"¿Cuál es mi regalo?".

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil contra ella antes de retroceder para bajar la vista hacia unos grandes ojos azules. Mientras la miraba, sus tormentosos ojos llenos de lujuria se oscurecieron de ira. No podía creer el descaro de esta mujer que pedía regalos como si le fueran merecidos. Debería haber sabido que sus superficiales afectos podían ser comprados con algunas pocas piedras y palabras bonitas.

"Ya te regalé la vida, dos veces ni más ni menos", él apretó los dientes.

"No. Me concediste una suspensión de la ejecución hasta el momento en que me mates".

Vegeta la soltó y se alejó. Necesitaba distancia para enfriar la sangre y poder pensar. Cuando la estaba tocando sus pensamientos estaban cegados por imágenes de ella yaciendo debajo de él, jadeando su nombre. Él volvió el rostro un poco y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, el velo de sus espesas pestañas estaba oscurecido tanto de desprecio como de temor.

Quizá ella no era tan fácil como pensó al principio. Después de todo, no había nada más precioso que la propia vida. Esa lección había sido metida a golpes en él por Freezer a una edad temprana. La mujer no estaría dispuesta a matar para sobrevivir, pero no estaba por encima de usar sus otras habilidades, tales como su formidable inteligencia y su belleza.

Bulma se apoyó en el estante, el repentino movimiento de Vegeta y su toque ardiente le dejaron las piernas inestables y casi calló a sus pies en un charco de líquido. Ella se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de respirar a pesar de que él se había alejado. Su sola presencia absorbía el aire de su mundo, dejándola mareada y desequilibrada.

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Estas dispuesta a una follada a cambio de tu vida?".

Bulma palideció ante esas duras palabras, la conmoción y la ira reemplazaron rápidamente el deseo que todavía sentía nadar en sus venas.

"Yo nunca dije eso".

Vegeta apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por contenerse. Quería cerrar la distancia entre ellos y envolver las manos alrededor de ella. El problema era que no sabía si quería envolverlas alrededor de su garganta o de sus caderas.

"Lo diste a entender".

"Bueno, yo sería una estúpida si duermo con mi aspirante a asesino ahora, ¿verdad?". Bulma se burló, estaba completamente disgustada no solo con ella sino también con él. ¿Cómo podía ser excitada por un hombre que le dejó bien en claro que iba a matarla?.

"Te olvidas que puedo tomar lo que quiero".

Ella se tensó ante las palabras y el miedo se disparó por su columna vertebral. Vegeta era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella. Si él escogía consumar esta relación anti natural, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo que más la preocupaba era la sensación de que ella no protestaría tanto como debería.

"Tomar no es lo mismo que recibir".

Vegeta apretó los dientes y ella pudo ver el destello de sus colmillos bajo la pálida luz.

"Eres la mujer más exasperante que he conocido".

Bulma le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, esta ocultaba su nerviosismo con una despreocupación que no sentía.

"Y pensar que solo es el inicio".

Vegeta gruñó antes de girar para alejarse, su cola cortaba el aire con rabia detrás de él.

Bulma se quedó parada allí durante unos segundos, recuperando el aliento antes de lanzarse detrás suyo. Se sentía inmensamente afortunada de haber sobrevivido a dos desastrosas conversaciones en un día con el Saiyajin volátil y juró jugar a lo seguro por el resto de la visita a la colonia.

Sabiamente, siguió detrás de él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por alcanzarlo. Sabía que estaba enojado, pero ella estaba enojada también. No sólo con él, sino con Yamcha. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada. Sabía que el hecho de que los diamantes fueran falsificaciones era intrascendente, pero todavía estaba dolida. Él hizo de cuanto dinero dinero gastó algo muy importante y todo fue una mentira. Las palabras de Vegeta sonaban a verdad y ella sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Yamcha no necesitaba montar un gran teatro para meterla en la cama. Ella era una cosa segura. Pero tal vez él consiguió más manipulándola que simplemente siendo quien era. El pobre bandido del desierto consiguió algo engañando a su demasiado inteligente novia científico. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía entender por que lo hizo.

Vegeta era un idiota total, pero al menos era honesto. Le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de ella y lo que pensaba hacer con ella. Tan peligroso como era, no tenía que adivinar lo que haría después. Quería follarla y luego matarla. Se lo explicó por adelantado, sin andarse con rodeos. Estaba segura de que lo hacía más por torturarla que por cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba tan perdida en esos pensamientos que casi no se detuvo a tiempo antes de chocar con la espalda de Vegeta. Miró alrededor y quedó ligeramente sorprendida al darse cuenta que habían terminado en lo que parecía ser un bar local.

"Consigue una mesa", Vegeta hizo un gesto hacia la esquina y Bulma se apresuró a hacer lo que le dijo. Como era una genio, sabía cuando sentarse y callarse.

Tomó asiento y ni tres segundos después un hombre de aspecto descuidado se dejó caer en la silla junto a ella, acompañado de un amigo que colgaba de su hombro.

Bulma se sobresaltó, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y afianzó los codos sobre el respaldar. Se dio cuenta de que estaban borrachos y que probablemente ya habían pasado la mayor parte del día en el bar. Para ella eran perfectamente inofensivos y no podía esperar a escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Desesperadamente quería saber si los piropos en el espacio profundo eran tan cursis como lo eran en la Tierra.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó la mandíbula en su palma. "¿Tienes un mapa estelar? Porque creo que estoy perdido en tus ojos".

Bulma lo miró durante unos segundos, tratando desesperadamente de frenar sus labios con una línea de desaprobación. Se contuvo tanto tiempo como le fue posible, pero la risa finalmente estalló y trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba para aliviar la tensión que tenía entre los omóplatos, una buena carcajada a costa de algún payaso. El compañero del sujeto se inclinó aún más por encima de su amigo para participar.

"Si pensaste que eso fue divertido, espera a escuchar esto: si la belleza fuera la luz del sol, tú brillarías un millón de años luz de distancia".

Bulma se tapó la boca en un intento por recuperar el control. Para ser honesta, la técnica que usaban no era del todo mala. Ella se había entretenido bastante y todavía estaba sobria. Si estuviera borracha probablemente caería sobre ... directo en sus regazos.

"¿Así que conociste a alguien?".

Bulma todavía se reía tan fuerte que no podía hacer nada más al respecto. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un Saiyajin furioso que tenía una bebida en la mano.

Una mirada al hombre mortal y al instante se pusieron serios. Murmuraron disculpas sinceras y se escabulleron en direcciones opuestas, con las manos levantadas en señal de sumisión. Vegeta no se movió a excepción de una contracción de su mandíbula que casi los hizo orinarse en los pantalones. Rápidamente se alejaron a toda velocidad y salieron del bar, casi tropezando entre ellos por la prisa.

Los ojos de Vegeta se posaron en Bulma que todavía estaba tratando de ahogar la risa detrás de una mano. Él había oído sus carcajadas todo el camino de vuelta al bar y eso le envió ondas de añoranza por la espina dorsal. Estaba atrapado entre la decepción de no ser él quien la hiciera reír y la rabia de que alguien se atreviera a acercarse a lo que era suyo. Al verla ahora, era consciente de una sensación de hormigueo en la base de su cola que nunca había sentido antes. Y era extrañamente agradable.

Se esforzó por recuperar la ira contra ella, recordándose que no era más que una inútil mujer por la que tenía la desgracia de sentirse demasiado atraído. Colocó de golpe una bebida de color púrpura frente de ella e ignoró su chillido cuando esta salpicó sobre los lados del vidrio. Se sentó en una silla que daba a la puerta y la miró desde el rabillo del ojo.

"No puedo entender como una mujer puede dar en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo".

"Oh, Vegeta, yo no estaba en problemas. Ellos sólo estaban tratando de ser amables", Bulma se había compuesto y ahora estaba mirando la copa que puso delante suyo.

"Todo hombre en un radio de veinte glick quiere ser _amable_ contigo". Las cejas de Vegeta se fruncieron y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Si Bulma no lo conociera mejor podría pensar que él estaba haciendo pucheros.

"Bueno, no lo puedo remediar. Soy bellísima". Ella se acicaló el cabello y le sonrió. Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon, pero no dejaron la puerta.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y llevó la copa a sus labios para tomar un sorbo lentamente. El sabor afrutado estalló en su boca y bajó por su garganta.

"Oh ¡Esto es bueno! Gracias, Vegeta".

Él parpadeó fríamente hacia ella antes de disparar la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué?", espetó.

"Por conseguirme una bebida y tomarte el tiempo para elegir algo que me gustaría".

Esta vez él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos nublados por la confusión. La propia frente de Bulma se frunció mientras lo miraba, no sabía por que se comportaba de manera extraña.

"No quiero escucharte gimotear diciendo que tienes sed". Le lanzó una última mirada antes de volverse hacia la puerta. Ella estaba a punto de replicar cuando se le ocurrió que él podía estar actuando de manera extraña porque nunca nadie le había dado las gracias sinceramente antes. Era un hombre que hacía las cosas por un fin, no para que alguien más se beneficiaría de eso y desde luego no conseguía las gracias por sus acciones.

Bulma decidió dejarlo pasar y en cambio se concentró en su siguiente pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo?".

"Esperamos".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se decidió a mantener la calma.

"¿A quién?".

"A un hombre".

"¿Por qué?".

"¿Por qué tantas jodidas preguntas?", él gruñó.

"No haría tantas preguntas si solo lo hicieras público y dijeras lo que estamos haciendo", ella le replicó con brusquedad. Demasiado tarde recordó su promesa de no enfurecer a Vegeta.

"Estoy esperando a un hombre que podría tener un trabajo para mí. Ahora cállate la boca y bebe tu néctar".

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás parpadeándole a Vegeta. ¿Un trabajo? ¿Vegeta estaba buscando un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?. Es cierto que necesitaban el dinero, pero no podía imaginar que clase de trabajo él haría de buena gana. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Vegeta salió disparado de su silla antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. Caminó hacia un hombre de baja estatura que acababa de entrar por la puerta y lo llevó a un rincón alejado.

"Eres muy bonita y tu voz es exquisita".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad. Quizás Vegeta tenía razón. Ella estaba hecha para atraer problemas. Alzó la vista hacia un delgado hombre afeminado que estaba de pie a su lado.

"Mire, señor, no quiero ser grosera, pero si mi amigo lo ve hablándome, le dará un buen golpe en el culo".

El hombre miró en dirección a Vegeta y un astuta sonrisa apareció en sus suaves labios. "Sí, yo pagaría muy bien para que él me golpee el culo".

Las mejillas de Bulma se calentaron ante esa displicente implicación de que quería tener relaciones sexuales con él. En secreto la idea de Vegeta follándola se levantó en su mente, lo que añadió más de vergüenza a su rubor.

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos.

"En realidad, estoy aquí por una propuesta de negocios. ¿Te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?".

 

 

 


	19. Dualismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ ni soy dueña de la canción Em More del soundtrack de Noir.
> 
> La canción en este capítulo no fue elegida tanto por las palabras sino por la melodía. Si tienes la oportunidad te sugiero que la escuches durante la última mitad del capítulo ya que está escrito de acuerdo con la canción.
> 
> Muchas gracias a lisaB por sus habilidades beta. Estaría perdida sin ella.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: La canción está en youtube, este es el link: watch?v=J6uetOFfXH4

 

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

**Dualismo**

 

"¿Si quiera sabes algo del hombre que quieren que mates?".

Vegeta ignoró a Bulma mientras continuaba analizando los mapas estelares cargados en el ordenador de navegación. Estaba tratando de trazar una ruta más eficaz para Namekusei dado que habían perdido mucho tiempo. A pesar de que ya había vuelto a comprobar los gráficos varias veces, lo hizo una vez más para matar el tiempo antes de tener que abandonar la nave. Resopló en voz baja con ironía.

Ante la renuencia de Vegeta a responder, Bulma agitó la copia impresa que estaba sosteniendo debajo de su nariz, eso provocó que él lo apartara de un manotazo con un gruñido de irritación.

"Tengo la información necesaria".

Bulma se había quedado estupefacta cuando Vegeta anunció que encontró una manera de hacer el dinero suficiente para que compraran la costosa parte que necesitaban. El hombre en el bar le ofreció un buen trabajo: matar a Akira Togeshi, el líder del pueblo Ordani y la más nueva amenaza para las familias del crimen organizado que operaban en el planeta que orbitaban. De lo que Bulma fue capaz de averiguar, Akira era un buen hombre. Creía en la familia, en la libertad y lo más importante, en el carácter sagrado de la vida. Él era la encarnación del bien luchando contra las hordas del mal para proteger a su propio pueblo. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Vegeta y los criminales que lo contrataron lo sabían.

La actitud fría de Vegeta ni siquiera vaciló cuando le dijo que iba a matar a un hombre que nunca había conocido. De hecho, parecía irracionalmente tranquilo sobre todo el asunto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo lleno de intensa pasión o encendido de ira, irradiaba calor por todos los poros de su cuerpo incluso cuando estaba de pie en silencio, mirándola de lejos; pero nunca lo había visto tan distante, tan helado.

"Vamos a ver ... Akira Togeshi. Padre y esposo amado. Recientemente ha sido elegido como el líder del Gobierno Ordani. Al parecer, él está haciendo su parte para limpiar el elemento criminal en este planeta. Desde que fue elegido hace un año, el crimen ha bajado la friolera de veintiséis por ciento. Suena como si realmente estuviera tomando medidas enérgicas. ¿Qué te parece, Vegeta?".

"Creo que no importa. Ahora cierra la boca". Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la otra consola, en un intento de ahogar la voz nasal de Bulma que ardía a través de su cerebro como ácido.

"Por supuesto que importa, Vegeta", ella declaró hacia su espalda rígida. "Ellos quieren que mates a este tipo porque está en su camino. Es un hombre inocente que trata de hacer algo bueno en la parte del universo donde le tocó vivir. No puedes asesinar a un hombre inocente, Vegeta".

"Me es indiferente a quien mate. No creo que tu percepción de la inocencia sea importante. El dinero que conseguiré será más que suficiente para comprar las partes que necesitamos, así nos pondremos finalmente en camino. Tengo asuntos que cuidar en Namekusei y no lo aplazaré por más tiempo".

"No tienes que cometer un asesinato, Vegeta". Ella puso una pequeña mano en su hombro y trató de volverlo para que la enfrente, pero él era inflexible. Tendría mejor suerte moviendo la nave con la mano.

"No es asesinato, es supervivencia". Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bulma ante esas palabras. Toda la existencia de Vegeta había sido una cuestión de supervivencia. Nunca había pasado un día en su vida en el que hubiera estado seguro... relajado. _Feliz._

"Si no lo hago, alguien más lo hará. Es un hombre condenado".

"Entonces que alguien más lo haga". Una vez más ella le jaló el brazo, pero él se negó a mirarla.

"Y quedarnos jodidos sin dinero, ¿no es así?", él gruñó.

Bulma se alejó, finalmente aceptó que no la enfrentaría. "No necesariamente. Tengo una oferta de trabajo".

Inesperadamente, las palabras que dijo hicieron lo que su fuerza no pudo. Vegeta se volvió con una inquisitiva ceja levantada.

"¿Dónde?".

"El propietario del Club Escarlata me ofreció veinte mil crédits por una noche de trabajo".

"¿Te refieres al club de sexo?". Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron en shock, Bulma solo frunció el ceño y se encongió de hombros. La ira estalló a través de él con tal violencia que pensó que iba a explotar de dentro hacia afuera. Una emoción que no había sentido en décadas se precipitó por sus venas. Traición.

Esa desagradable cosa se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él a lo largo de los años y para evitarla había dejado de confiar. No confiaba en sus compañeros de armas, no confiaba en sus hombres, ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo a veces. No había sentido la punzada aguda de la traición en muchos años, pero la reconoció. Sabía exactamente lo que era y la despreció por eso.

Los ojos negros de Vegeta se fruncieron peligrosamente, lo cual hizo caer temperatura de la habitación de manera drástica. Él avanzó hacia ella y la columna vertebral de Bulma se puso rígida al instante. Lo había visto con esa mirada en el rostro antes. La llevaba el día que destruyó el laboratorio y mató a todos esos hombres. El día en que casi la mata. Retrocedió hasta que sus muslos golpearon la parte baja de la consola. Vegeta siguió avanzando y ella reclinó la espalda hasta que él tuvo que frenar el brazo para evitar tocarla; de pronto levantó la mano y Bulma apretó sus ojos cerrados, estaba segura de que iba a retorcerle el cuello. En lugar de eso, sintió el suave roce de unos dedos que se arrastraban por la pálida columna de su garganta.

"Ya entiendo, es así como son las cosas. Se necesita dinero y joyas para meterse entre tus piernas, pero a mi ... ".

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe por lo que dijo y se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock. "No, no es así".

Él le apretó el maxilar con los dedos y bloqueó las palabras en su garganta. La acercó de un tirón en el rostro hasta que ella pudo percibir su cálido aliento en las mejilla. Los ojos de Vegeta ardían, Bulma podía sentirlos punzar en su cráneo y prenderle fuego.

"Pero de mí, pides lo imposible", siseo. Él bajó unos fieros ojos atormentados por su cuerpo expuesto hasta detenerse en sus senos arqueados. Bulma sintió que un miedo agudo y doloroso la apuñalaba en el vientre mientras el frío calor de la ira se irradiaba de él en olas.

"Me malinterpretaste", ella se ahogó entre sus labios fruncidos. Los ojos de Vegeta volvieron bruscamente a verla y Bulma se estremeció ante el odio que encontró en ellos.

"Pequeña ramera, voy a tomarte en este mismo instante", él dijo con los dientes apretados.

Agarró un puñado de su cabello azul, de un jalón la sacó de la consola para poder darle la vuelta y la tendió con la cara hacia abajo. La estrelló con tanta fuerza contra el marco de metal que el aire abandonó precipitadamente sus pulmones a través de los labios en una exhalación. Sus fuertes manos clavaron sus caderas firmemente contra el frío metal y ella pudo sentirlo deslizar los dedos por debajo de la banda de sus pantalones para arrancárselos.

"Basta Vegeta, me estás lastimando", ella gimió mientras luchaba contra él. No podía creer que realmente iba a hacerlo. La idea de que era capaz de hacerle daño de esa forma siempre permaneció en el fondo de su mente, pero nunca lo aceptó por completo.

Cuando Vegeta no pudo llegar a la bragueta gruñó de frustración, la levantó a fin de sujetarla de espaldas contra su pecho, alargó la mano hacia su esbelta cintura y con los dedos arrancó los cordones que mantenían los pantalones cerrados.

"No tanto como lo lastimada que te sentirás después de abrir las piernas cincuenta veces en una noche". Al decir las palabras, su cuerpo se tensó por las imágenes de ella clavada debajo de otros hombres que le inundaron la mente. El brazo que la sujetaba se flexionó aún más dolorosamente contra su estómago y ella dejó escapar otro gemido de miedo y dolor.

Finalmente él trabajó los nudos de sus cordones libres y tiró los pantalones de sus temblorosas caderas.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto". Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las comisuras de sus ojos y rodaron por su rostro cuando el aire frío le lamió las nalgas desnudas. Ella luchó con mayor ardor, pero no era rival para su fuerza superior y él la retuvo sin esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué no? Quiero saborearte antes de que todos los demás hombres en el universo lo hagan". Él tomó su montículo, empujó sus gruesos dedos entre sus pliegues secos y gimió ante la sensación de su calor apretado, pero quedó insatisfecho. Ella estaba tan seca como un desierto abrasador, su cuerpo estaba tenso y poco acogedor debido a la intrusión forzosa.

"Por favor, no me violes, Vegeta". Ella susurró el nombre con nostalgia. Como si diciéndolo evocaría al protector y no al monstruo. Bulma dejó la lucha inútil, en lugar de eso, envolvió sus delicadas manos alrededor de su gruesa muñeca e intentó desesperadamente alejarlo.

"No será lo que dices". Él respiró contra su cuello, se sentía asqueado por la palabra y no podía forzarla a salir de entre sus propios labios. Su dura erección sobresalía contra su espina dorsal y sabía que podía tomarla en cualquier momento, pero el dolor que ella sentiría sería insoportable. Trató de recordar por que no debería importarle, pero no pudo.

"Estas equivocado". Bulma se negó a ser acunada por su voz ronca y apretó los muslos más decididamente.

"No se siente de esa forma para mí". Él trató de forzarse aún más en ella, pero su resistencia lo frenó y suavizó su toque, el viejo deseo de tenerla retorciéndose y dispuesta debajo de él emergió a la superficie para apartar la neblina de la ira.

"Por favor, me duele. No quiero ser violada por ti, no por ti". El tono lastimero se abrió paso alrededor de su corazón y lo apretó hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Sonaba tan perdida, tan triste que al instante quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla. Era una sensación que jamás había sentido por nadie antes. La guerra que estalló entre su mente y su corazón casi se lo desgarró.

"Deja de decir esa palabra", él espetó con furia. No quería oír esa palabra venir de sus labios nunca más. No quería estar en esa habitación nunca más. Quería estar lejos de allí, lejos de ella, lejos de sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de los años había deseado poder arrastrarse fuera de su piel y escapar de su vida? ¿Cuántas veces más se sentiría de esa manera?.

"Entonces deja de hacerme daño".

Él le dio la vuela violentamente y la empujó contra la consola por lo que se vio obligada a sentar sus nalgas desnuda en el frío metal. Luego la agarró por los hombros para sacudirla sin hacerle daño.

"Maldita sea. No eres más que una pequeña puta con la que no puedo hacerlo como debería", él escupió.

Bulma lo miró con sus grandes ojos húmedos y trató de no estremecerse ante la ira y el odio que vio cociéndose dentro de él. Lo que más le rompió el corazón fue que estaba dirigida hacia dentro, hacia sí mismo.

"Vegeta ...".

"Solo cállate. Voy a hacer este trabajo y si sales de la nave y dejas que otro hombre te toque entonces no te moleste a volver, porque te mataré en el acto. ¿Me entendiste, Bulma?".

Ella asintió tímidamente y el corazón se le rompió ante la agonía que vio dentro de él. Alargó una mano temblorosa para descansarla contra la mejilla de Vegeta. Por solo un segundo él cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma profundamente y ella sintió que todo el miedo hacia él huía ante ese simple gesto suyo.

"Quédate conmigo. No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que matar", ella susurró.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron para mirarla fijamente. Una tristeza tan espesa que casi la ahoga le invadió el pecho mientras lo miraba.

"Es lo que hago".

Sus palabras vacías resonaron alrededor de ella mientras él se volvía sobre los talones y se marchaba de la habitación con seguros pasos firmes que estaban en guerra con la desesperación que había vislumbrado en el interior de sus ojos.

Bulma se deslizó por la consola, era incapaz de detener los sollozos de asfixia que arañaban hasta su garganta y se derramaban fuera de su boca temblorosa. Ella ignoró el frío suelo mientras se sentaba con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y lloraba, no por ella; sino por Vegeta, por el hombre que nunca llegó a ser.

 

 

*~*

 

 

Cuando Bulma se trasladó al centro del escenario del night club más popular de Omally Tres finalmente entendió por que mantenían el aire filtrado tan frío. Habían tantas personas reunidas en el edificio que al instante comenzó a sudar debido a que la temperatura estaba por encima de los cuarenta grados. Su rostro ya enrojecido se ruborizó cuando las calientes luces del escenario se centraron en ella y dio la impresión de que brillaba con juventud y belleza inmortal.

El ajustado vestido negro de lentejuelas que el gerente del club le había prestado se ondulaba sobre su cuerpo como terciopelo de medianoche bajo los reflectores y su abundante cabello azul estaba apilado profusamente sobre su cabeza. Se mordió los labios color rojo brillante mientras examinaba a la multitud, buscando desesperadamente un par de ojos negros melancólicos en el mar de los cientos que la observaban.

Vegeta había irrumpido furioso en la nave una hora antes, cuando ella yacía acurrucada en el suelo con lágrimas inundándole las mejillas. Bulma le había rogado que se quedara con ella, que rechazara el trabajo que le ofrecieron; pero él no la quiso oír. Trató de decirle que no tenía que hacerlo; que no tenía que matar por ambos, por ella.

Minutos después Bulma se atrevió a salir de la nave, desobedeciéndolo directamente. El sudor se deslizaba por su espalda y se agrupaba en la parte inferior de su columna vertebral con cada paso que la llevaba más lejos de la nave, pero no podía obligarse a dar la vuelta. Trató de decirse que él no seguiría adelante con eso. Que no iba a matar a un hombre inocente. En lo profundo del corazón, se aferró a la esperanza de que él daría marcha atrás y la buscaría en el club. Quería que él viera con sus propios ojos que ella no había pensado en traicionarlo. Quería demostrarle que era capaz de ayudarlo a lo largo del viaje hacia su destino.

Bulma tomó lugar en el escenario y miró sin ver a la multitud. Cuando le dijo a Vegeta que también le habían ofrecido un trabajo, él enfureció, ya que pensó erróneamente que pretendía prostituirse. Ese error fue fácil de entender cuando ella miró a la multitud y vio a mujeres con escasa ropa sirviendo a los clientes masculinos. El Club Escarlata era el mayor club de sexo en dos galaxias. Ella había intentado decirle que estaba equivocado, trató de explicarle cual era exactamente la oferta de trabajo, pero él se rehusó a escuchar. Sus celos le habrían calentado el corazón si su cólera no hubiera sido tan fría, tan feroz.

Bulma agarró el micrófono como si tomara una cuerda salvavidas y cambió la posición de su cuerpo para que un pálido muslo fuera revelado por la rendija de su vestido. Se humedeció el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras las luces sobre la multitud se atenuaban hasta que fue la única parada en un halo de luz. La gente se calmó cuando los instrumentos de cuerda comenzaron a tocar el inicio de una melodía que ella le había enseñado a la banda previamente.

Un único violín tocó e hizo eco en el silencio. Bulma separó los labios y los tristes acordes de una melodía extranjera flotaron a través de la multitud.

Wasurenaide ite kiresakareta ame

Akai yume o mita ano basho

Kaigara no naka ni kakushita ano kisu

Shizuku no mama nokotte iru yo

El público quedó capturado al instante por las palabras que aunque no entendían los atraían, calmándolos y cautivándolos. El ritmo de los tambores se unió al solitario violín hasta que la música llenó el local.

_Vegeta corrió por el pasillo en sombras, las cámaras de vigilancia únicamente capturaron destellos de luz debido a su velocidad sobrenatural. Sus duros ojos analizaron el área inmediata mientras extendía los sentidos para revisar las habitaciones más allá de las gruesas paredes por cualquier movimiento. Satisfecho de que estaba solo, se deslizó más allá hasta el siguiente tramo de escaleras que lo llevarían al ático y a su presa._

_A lo lejos oyó los acordes de la música e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras las notas melancólicas flotaban lentamente en su mente. Al instante le recordaron a Bulma y las lágrimas que derramó por él antes de que con crueldad la dejara en el piso. Ella le había rogado quedarse, permanecer a su lado, pero él la abandonó por la misión que debía realizar._

_Ella pensó que podía cambiar. Que podría convertirse en algo que no era. En la mente de Bulma negarse a hacer ese simple acto sería el primer paso hacia la redención de su alma y su ira hirvió ante el pensamiento. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que él no tenía alma? ¿Cuándo empezaría a verlo cómo lo que realmente era?. Un monstruo que fue hecho para matar y destruir. Ella pensó que él quería una vida diferente. Se negaba a creer que él podía estar satisfecho con la forma en que vivía. Vio una vida para él más allá de la sed de venganza, mientras que Vegeta sólo podía ver su destino inmediato._

Kesanaide Hoshii itami ni nita yume

Kotoba ni naranai kinou o

Kagami o waru you ni dakishime ni itte

Furuete ita sora o miyou

Nakitai koto ga ate mo toke wa shinaide

Yawarakasa ni aeru hi e oyogitsuzukeyou

La tristeza se extendía por la multitud a medida que Bulma cantaba. Incluso el más fuerte de los hombres se estremeció ante la agonía que se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos. Ella agarró el micrófono y lo acercó a sus labios mientras le hacía el amor a las letras.

Te o nobashite mite mou hitotsu no natsu

Shinobu you na netsu kanjite

Surechigatte kita hitomitachi no koto

Hitotsu hitotsu omoidashite

Bulma dejó que las palabras se apagaran para que los acordes del violín pudieran apoderarse de la multitud. Se meció con la música y cerró los ojos cuando imaginó los rasgos torturados de Vegeta claramente en su mente.

_Vegeta subió la escalera, muy consciente de que dos guardias estaban parados en la parte superior. Él destelló entre ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar a su presencia cayeron al piso inconscientes. Se detuvo, luego bajó la mirada preguntándose vagamente por que estaban todavía vivos y no muertos como debería ser. En el último momento detuvo la fuerza, eligió dejarlos vivir en lugar de romper sus frágiles cuellos._

El sonido del violín se desvaneció y las palabras de Bulma resonaron en la mente de Vegeta.

Ikenai koto o shitte mo nige wa shinaide

Itoshisa ni fureru gogo o sagashitsuzukeyou

_El distraerse le permitió a un hombre esconderse en una esquina para dirigir una pistola en contra suyo. Vegeta escuchó el disparo antes de ver la bala avanzar inexorablemente en su dirección. Para él, el proyectil apenas se movía, nadaba a través de la maleza y lo observó con asombro antes de hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo. La escayola cerca de su cabeza explotó cuando la bala construyó un túnel en la pared a gran velocidad._

_El ritmo recogió el compás del corazón de Vegeta mientras avanzaba hacia sus enemigos._

_Sus ojos se redujeron, aceleró por el final del pasillo y tiró violentamente el arma lejos del hombre temeroso. Un grito de terror y dolor se hizo eco a lo largo del corredor, lo que alertó a los otros de su presencia._

_Se abrió camino entre la multitud de hombres con facilidad, mientras dejaba caer los cuerpos inconscientes al suelo sin una segunda mirada. Llegó a la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Akira y cuando alcanzó la manija sintió una oleada de deseo asesino por él. Se estremeció al mirar hacia atrás el rastro de hombres gimientes que había dejado, de nuevo se preguntó por que no estaban muertos. Endureció su resolución y enderezó la columna cuando abrió la puerta para revelar al hombre dentro de la habitación a oscuras._

Kanashii koto ga ate mo yurenaide ite

Yasahisa ni aeru hi made oyogitsuzukeyou

_Akira Togeshi se sentó en silencio detrás de un escritorio de madera, tenía las manos cruzadas respetuosamente. Él se encontró con la firme mirada de Vegeta, pero se negó a retroceder, tenía demasiado orgullo para mendigar. Vegeta entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

Las palabras de Bulma se desvanecieron y todo lo que quedó fueron los tristes acordes del violín.

_Vegeta arrancó al hombre resignado del asiento y lo tumbó por encima del escritorio con una mano en la garganta. Una esfera de ki azul se formó en su puño que se cernía a pulgadas por encima del estoico rostro de Akira. En las profundidades de esos ojos, Vegeta pudo ver el miedo, pero más allá de eso vio la aceptación, la inevitabilidad de la muerte. La mirada de Vegeta parpadeó, era incapaz de ver los ojos del hombre sin observar su propio reflejo salvaje. A un lado, notó una fotografía de Akira con su familia; tenía una esposa y una hija. Apretó el agarre de la garganta del hombre y asfixió lentamente la vida dentro de él. Los labios de Vegeta se despegaron de sus afilados colmillos, su ki brilló aún más y emitió la única luz en la habitación oscura. Las sombras se retorcieron alrededor de ellos, esperando el golpe mortal._

La multitud miró en silencio a la exótica mujer de cabello azul que se quedó en silencio mientras las notas se desvanecían a su alrededor. Ella levantó los ojos para verlos y ellos desviaron los suyo con temor ante la vista de las lágrimas de cristal que fluían por sus pálidas mejillas y sobre sus brillantes labios. Ella examinó a la multitud, en busca de algo y la angustia quedó grabada en su rostro antes de que huyera del escenario cuando no lo encontró. Para quienes la vieron, era evidente que la felicidad le era tan esquiva como pedirle un deseo de cuento de hadas a una estrella fugaz.

Traducción:

Por favor, no olvides el florecimiento, lluvia hiriente

En ese lugar, soñé sueños rojos

Dentro de un caparazón un beso robado

Cayendo constante yo permanezco

No quiero ser borrado, este sueño es como el dolor

No puedo encontrar las palabras que diré mañana,

Como romper un espejo, lo abrazaré

Nos vemos en el cielo tembloroso

Aun cuando debería querer llorar, no se desvanecerá

Hasta el día en que veamos suavidad, mantengámonos nadando

Extiende tus brazos y mira el otro verano

Dolor como entereza ... Puedo sentirlo

Todo cambia y aquellos muchos ojos ...

Una cosa, una cosa, recuerdo

A pesar de que conozco las cosas malas, no trato de escapar

Mantengámonos buscando el día que veamos el amor

A pesar de que estoy triste, no me moveré

Hasta el día en que veamos la dulzura, mantengámonos nadando.

 

 

 


	20. Entrega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Advertencia: Limón. Si tales cosas te ofenden o no tienes la edad suficiente, por favor no lo leas.
> 
> Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ o cualquiera de los hombres atractivos que revolotean a través de mis sueños.
> 
> Todas mis gracias a lisaB por ser mi beta. ¿No es ella una suerte?. Se pone a leer todas las partes buenas primero.

 

**Capítulo Veinte**

**Entrega**

 

Bulma esperó el regreso de Vegeta en la seguridad de su habitación, la expectativa y el temor golpeteaban dentro de ella. Lo sintió antes de verlo, un crujido en el aire anunció su llegada. Un aura llameante y en plena ebullición le puso los pequeños pelos sobre la nuca de punta.

Irrumpió por la puerta enfurecido, la levantó en vilo y la fijó a la pared del fondo sin esfuerzo. Sus salvajes ojos estaban llenos de inseguridad y desesperación. Le frunció el ceño sombriamente, tenía los labios gruesos comprimidos en una línea recta.

"¿Qué me has hecho?, primero enjaulaste de mi cuerpo y ahora has atrapado mi mente".

Se acercó más y su magro cuerpo se hundió en el de ella más suave. El mayor peso que la atrapó por completo no le daba ninguna oportunidad de luchar.

"No puedes escapar", él le susurró al oído.

Bulma colocó las manos contra su sólido pecho. Era un gesto vacío destinado a defenderse, pero la sensación de los rápidos latidos del corazón de Vegeta bajo su palma eran una verdadera tentación. Con cada golpe, se sentía más conectada a él. Ella lo veía como un hombre, no como un monstruo.

"¿Lo mataste?". La pregunta susurrada permaneció entre ellos. Era una pared invisible que no sería traspasada, pero que podía eludirse.

"Tal vez si te mato en su lugar seré libre", gruñó mientras envolvía una fuerte mano llena de cicatrices alrededor de su esbelto cuello. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de acero y dejó al descubierto la garganta en señal de rendición; su respiración se hizo rápida, superficial.

Esa respuesta, aunque mortal, le calentó el corazón. Era como la luz de una vela en la noche más profunda. Ella vio más allá de la amenaza y se fijó en lo que estaba tratando de ocultar. No mató al hombre y por eso ella tendría que pagar. Sin embargo no tenía miedo. Ya había perdido el derecho a su vida en favor de Vegeta, pero a cambio Bulma reclamaría algo de él. El pequeño trozo de su alma que había vuelto a despertar.

"Si me matas, simplemente te quedarás solo".

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada asesina, la amargura brotaba en su interior ante la vista de esos rasgos tranquilos. La odiaba y sin embargo la deseaba. Quería tocarla, saborearla, para absorberla hasta que fuera parte de él. El deseo que sentía por ella era como una picazón debajo de la piel. No podía alcanzarlo y lo atormentaba día y noche.

"Tal vez si te tengo pueda librarme de esta obsesión".

Deslizó la otra mano por sus costillas y sobre la curva de su cadera para agarrar la parte interna de su muslo. El toque que uso era más suave de lo que había sido antes, ahora era oscuramente sensual y excitante. Él observó su pulso agitado y sintió una chispa de victoria al poder afectarla de esa manera, sobre todo después de último encuentro que tuvieron. Le levanto la pierna para envolverla alrededor de su cintura y curvó la cola alrededor de su rodilla para mantenerla en esa posición.

"Tal vez pueda romper el hechizo que me lanzaste, bruja".

Tenía la voz agitada por la pasión, casi desesperada. Empujó la ingle en ella y deslizó su dura longitud contra su suavidad. Bulma se arqueó contra él, en una invitación a esa magistral intrusión hacia su espacio. El miedo que sintió por Vegeta fue fugaz. Ahora sabía que si no la había tomado por la fuerza en la sala de control, entonces nunca lo haría.

Ella lo deseaba con una desesperación que nunca había sentido antes. En algún momento entre temerle y el miedo hacia él, había caído en la lujuria. Tal vez si veía dentro de la parte más oscura de su propio corazón podría encontrar algo más que atracción animal, pero no estaba lista para admitir eso todavía. Finalmente cedió a los deseos de su cuerpo y abandonó las quejas de su consciente. Una parte suya sabía que era malo estar tan dispuesta a ser tocada por el hombre que habría matado a su planeta, un hombre que había jurado quitarle la vida con sus propias manos, pero no podía negarse a sí misma por más tiempo.

Ella alzó la mirada y le mostró sus grandes ojos llenos de confianza que le perforaron el corazón, muerto hace mucho tiempo.

"No tienes que tomarme Vegeta. Me entregaré libremente a cambio de una promesa". Su voz se envolvió alrededor de él, lo ató a ella y lo persuadió a darle todo.

"¿La promesa de que no te mataré?", él gruñó.

No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, así que enterró el rostro en la cavidad de su cuello e inhaló su aroma profundamente. No quería que ella viera la duda en sus ojos. Cuando era un niño le había sido dado todo, pero como hombre debió luchar por el fragmento más pequeño de dignidad. Para sobrevivir, tuvo que cometer atrocidades que condenaron su alma a los pozos más profundos del infierno. Él sabía que era podía realizar el más vil de los actos sin remordimientos, pero por una fracción de segundo no pudo imaginarse a sí mismo envolviendo las manos alrededor del cuello de Bulma y con crueldad observar la chispa especial de su vida que le calentaba el alma atenuarse y morir.

"No. La promesa de que te permitirás sentir felicidad mientras me haces el amor".

Vegeta sintió algo crudo y poderoso arrancar por su espina dorsal ante esas palabras, abrirse camino alrededor de su corazón y respirar vida en su interior una vez más. Apretó la cola sobre su muslo para tirar de ella más profundamente en un abrazo y su erección ya pulsante se tensó dolorosamente.

"Yo follo, no hago el amor", él protestó, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la sensación de calor que se extendía a través de su pecho.

"Vete a la mierda, Vegeta", Bulma siseó y luego se inclinó más cerca para susurrarle al oído mientras recorría con las uñas la curva de su espalda.

"Hazme el amor a _mí_ ".

Vegeta gruñó en lo profundo de la garganta un crudo sonido hambriento lleno de deseo y necesidad; se aferró con la boca a su cuello y deslizó la lengua posesivamente sobre su pulso. Él podía percibir el latido de Bulma en su lengua y sintió una oleada de orgullo. Su vida le pertenecía, su corazón latía porque lo permitía; la poseía y sin embargo, no pudo superar la persistente sensación de desasosiego de que había cambiado algo mucho más valioso en retribución.

Bulma le echó los brazos al cuello, metió los dedos entre su cabello grueso, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y curvó los labios en una secreta sonrisa. Sus ojos de zafiro brillaron con la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba a través de la ventana circular sobre la cabeza de Vegeta quien asolaba su cuello. Él podía ser el propietario de su cuerpo, pero ella estaba mucho más cerca de ser la dueña de su corazón.

Con una fuerza sin esfuerzo, la levantó para que la otra pierna pudiera envolverse alrededor de su cadera. La sujetó por la parte inferior de los muslos y amoldó su cuerpo al suyo. Bulma podía sentir su excitado miembro grueso y erecto presionando contra ella.

Vegeta se deleitó por la suavidad de su piel y deslizó besos por su clavícula con la boca abierta. Con una mano le arrancó el top y silbó de placer ante la vista de sus senos llenos y maduros que pedían su toque.

Pudo sentirla húmeda a través de la ropa. El calor que lo llamaba a enterrarse en ella, hizo que apretara su erección contra su núcleo, sufriendo por estar dentro.

Bulma gimió cuando los labios de Vegeta se cerraron sobre su pezón. Los senos se le hincharon por el deseo y ella quería sentir sus manos cubriéndolos. Mantuvo la cabeza de Vegeta contra su seno, amando el sensual deslizar de sus labios sobre su carne caliente.

Ella se movió contra él, desesperada por tenerlo llenándola, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser capaz de saborear el momento. No quería ser follada contra la fría pared de acero de la nave.

"Vegeta", ella suplicó. "Hazme el amor".

Lentamente, él arrastró la lengua entre sus senos, subió por su garganta y levantó la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla con avidez. Recorrió con una sensual mirada sus facciones enrojecidas y la hizo arder ante la vista. Él bajó la cabeza, sus labios gruesos rozaron los de ella con la suavidad de las alas de una mariposa.

Los labios de Bulma se separaron por la sorpresa cuando de repente su boca cayó sobre la suya para tomar posesión de esta totalmente. Él derramó todo su deseo, ira y necesidad en un beso que la quemó hasta la punta de los pies. Sin palabras le rogó que acepta quien y que era. Un hombre con un sangriento y brutal pasado, presente y posiblemente futuro.

Con un suspiro sin aliento, ella lo absorbió abriendo ampliamente la boca para tomar todo de él. Ella se tragó su dolor y su tristeza, lo extrajo y limpió sus heridas emocionales. Cuando Vegeta sintió la dulce aceptación, la jaló de la pared para atraerla con fuerza contra su corazón.

Bulma envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, negándose a dejar que se vaya incluso si quería irse. Él la llevó a la cama sin dejar de besarla, sus instintos afinados le decían donde estaba sin mirar.

La recostó de espaldas, no con la ternura de un amante, sino con el predominio de un varón reclamando a su compañera. Sus seguras manos encontraron los lazos del pantalón que ella usaba, lo que la hizo levantar las caderas para ayudarlo a retirárselos.

Él los arrojó a una esquina, luego se inclinó para subir a la cama pero un delicado pie en el centro de su pecho lo detuvo. Sus músculos gruesos ondularon bajo el empeine de Bulma quien curvó los dedos del pie en respuesta. Él siguió con una ardiente mirada la curva de su tobillo, bajó por su esbelta pierna, recorrió sus agitados senos para terminar viéndola a los ojos.

Bulma se apoyó en los codos y se quitó los restos destrozados de su top. Hizo una pausa antes de hablar, podía ver como los ojos hambrientos de Vegeta se comían su cuerpo desnudo.

Él podía sentir que el corazón le latía en el pecho mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer que lo estaba esperando. Nunca había sentido tal desgarradora necesidad como le pasaba cuando la miraba. Podía saborear su deseo por ella en el fondo de la garganta, algo que sólo podía ser apagado bebiéndola en toda su esencia.

"Quiero verte desnudo. Quiero sentir tu piel deslizándose sobre la mía".

Su voz profunda envió escalofríos de deseo a través de él. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron hasta el índigo cuando ella se encontró con la resplandeciente mirada de ónix. Vegeta sintió al animal que llevaba dentro rugir por el instinto primario de cubrirla y hacerla suya. Esas palabras dispararon truenos de lujuria a través de él y por un momento fatal pensó que iba a acobardarse.

Lenta, deliberadamente se sacó la armadura del cuerpo, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. La mirada de Bulma le lamió el pecho desnudo, ella sacó su lengua rosada para humedecerse los labios, el cuerpo de Vegeta se contrajo ante la vista y tuvo que frenar el impulso de demandar que esa lengua lamiera algo más.

Bulma se succionó el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mantuvo allí mientras observaba al hombre viril frente a ella quitarse la ropa. Nunca había visto un cuerpo masculino que fuera tan perfectamente resistente. Ella había estado alrededor combatientes desde que era una adolescente, pero el cuerpo de Vegeta se había formado a partir del más riguroso entrenamiento. El suyo era un arma letal, forjado en los fuegos de la guerra. Esto se ponía de manifiesto en cada esbelta curva de los tendones y en el oleaje de los músculos. Vegeta era un hombre duro, que había tenido una vida muy dura. 

Ella siguió los pantalones al suelo y su cuerpo se derritió en un baño líquido de calor ante la vista de su erección. Este se empujaba con orgullo desde el vértice de sus muslos, sobresaliendo arrogantemente hacia adelante listo para reclamarla.

Ya desvestido, Vegeta, por primera vez en su vida sintió inseguridad. Lamentó no haber apagado las luces, así ella no podría ver las cicatrices que le cubrían el cuerpo. Para él eran insignias de honor, la prueba de que no iba a tumbarse y morir como un perro apaleado. Pero ¿Cómo iba a verlas ella?.

Bulma era la persona más intacta que jamás había conocido. No sabía lo que significaba matar para sobrevivir ni dependía del instinto asesino para salir adelante, sino de la razón. ¿Contemplaría sus cicatrices y vería a un monstruo que construyó una vida matando a los demás? ¿Vería a un esclavo que se arrodillaba a los pies de su amo? ¿Siquiera lo vería como a una persona?.

Ella no podía decir todo lo que estaba pasando detrás de la máscara sin emociones de Vegeta, pero sabía que se trataba de un punto de inflexión para ambos. El más pequeño paso en falso de su parte podría desmoronar todo lo que habían construido.

Después de un largo momento sus ojos siguieron hacia arriba para encontrarse con Vegeta. Él la miraba fijamente inmóvil con el cuerpo tenso y apenas contenido como una víbora mortífera lista para atacar. Sus ojos entrecerrados escondían de ella algo desgarrador que él no quería que viera. Por un breve momento ella pudo ver dentro de su alma y supo que temía que lo rechazara.

Sin pestañear, sus labios de rubí se curvaron en una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras separaba las piernas ante él para invitarlo con el cuerpo. Algo brilló en los ojos de Vegeta y con un gruñido animal extendió el cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sumergió las manos en su sedoso cabello verde azulado, le levantó la cabeza para que sus labios satisfacieran los suyos y la besó apasionadamente, marcándola así en mente, cuerpo y espíritu.

Sus caderas se movieron contra las de ella y su dura longitud se deslizó contra su húmeda hendidura, lo que envió descargas de placer a través de los dos. Vegeta bajó el cuerpo y Bulma se deleitó con la sensación de su piel desnuda acariciandole la carne. Él cubrió con la boca un pezón dolorido para atraer el seno profundamente en su boca caliente. Ella estaba tan atrapada en el remolino de las sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Vegeta estaba entre sus piernas hasta que lo sintió empujar los dedos en su interior.

Ella lanzó un grito y se arqueó desesperadamente contra él. Vegeta soltó el seno y le dirigió una mirada que estaba casi llena de dolor.

"Oh Kamisama, estas tan mojada", suspiró y su cuerpo saltó como un toro salvaje involuntariamente contra el de ella.

Podía oler como la lujuria la bañaba completo y era puro tormento para él. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, empujándose duro y profundo; pero quería saborearla, quería su esencia en su lengua, para que pudiera recordarla por toda la eternidad.

Bajó más por su cuerpo y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en shock. Ella sabía lo que se proponía, pero no creía que pudiera manejarlo. Sus sentidos ya estaban sobre cargados y sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas chasqueaban en frustración.

"No", ella protestó débilmente, enrollo los dedos en su cabello y tiró con preocupación de su melena.

Vegeta la ignoró mientras hacía una pausa para inhalar su aroma con los pulmones. Nunca tenía suficiente de su olor. Si era de miedo o de deseo, ella era absolutamente embriagadora.

Alzó la vista hacia Bulma, quien lo observaba intensamente. Él lentamente se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, fuego le encendió la sangre cuando notó que su mirada se calentaba ante el gesto insinuante, luego bajó la cabeza entre sus muslos y extendió sus pliegues para revelar su premio.

Posesivamente apretó la lengua contra el clítoris hinchado, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de las violentas sacudidas de Bulma contra él. Luego dirigió la lengua hacia abajo y se lanzó dentro para finalmente degustarla. Habían tantos sabores en ella. Su sensible lengua podía degustar el placer, la necesidad, el deseo y el anhelo. Era un banquete para un hombre hambriento.

Bulma se ahogaba en una piscina de éxtasis de la cual nunca quería emerger. Ella estaba más allá de la razón, sólo el instinto la conducía. Con una mano se cubrió un seno en una incitación a su tenso pezón, mientras que la otra permanecía enterrada en el cabello de Vegeta con las uñas clavadas suavemente sobre su cuero cabelludo. Esa acción causó que él ronroneara y las vibraciones la sacudieron hasta la médula.

Ella se arqueó fuera de las sábanas y sus caderas dejaron por completo la cama. Vegeta tuvo que forzarle la espalda hacia abajo con una mano suave sobre su estómago. Ahora que sabía lo que la volvía loca aprovechó esto descaradamente. Él empujó los dedos dentro de ella y ronroneó con fuerza contra su clítoris.

Retiró la boca de su carne dolorida, pasó los labios a lo largo del tierno interior del muslo y continuó empujándola, instándola por el oscuro camino del éxtasis. Él retrocedió los labios sobre sus colmillos y se detuvo sólo un momento antes de hundirlos profundamente en la suave carne de la cara interna de su muslo.

Ella gritó con toda sus fuerzas su orgasmo y el sonido primordial rebotó por los pasillos vacíos de la nave. Vegeta succionó fuerte la herida, buscando el sabor de la esencia con especias picantes de su sangre con la lengua. Ella apretó la mano en su cabello para tirar de este dolorosamente hasta las raíces. Él la soltó y preparó su musculoso cuerpo, llenando la visión nublada por la pasión de Bulma con su forma amplia. Se empujó dentro de ella cuando su orgasmo fue menguando, la dura longitud gruesa la llevó sobre el borde otra vez. El placer fue aumentando dentro de ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue envolver las piernas alrededor de las flexionadas caderas de Vegeta.

Él casi muere cuando se deslizó en Bulma. Nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto en su vida. Ella lo envolvió con su cuerpo y lo apretó como un guante. Tenía que poseerla, tenía que consumirla por completo, se impulsó con frenesí en ella, su cola azotaba furiosamente por detrás mientras buscaba el pequeño pedazo de cielo que sabía le esperaba.

Sintió que Bulma le clavaba las uñas en la parte baja de la espalda y tembló cuando la parte inferior de su columna vertebral se tensó. Una chispeante corriente de dicha se emitió de la base de su pene y recorrió en espiral todo el eje hacia la punta.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los tendones de su grueso cuello se tensaron cuando su rugido gutural se unió con el fuerte grito de Bulma. Ambos cabalgaron el uno en el otro con mutua pasión por largos momentos antes de que flotaran de regreso al presente, sus difíciles respiraciones eran la única cosa que podía ser oída en la habitación.

Vegeta descansó la cabeza sobre los suaves senos de Bulma y escuchó como los latidos del corazón que yacía dentro desaceleraban. Movía plácidamente la cola de un lado al otro rodeándole los muslos, a la vez que se deleitaba en la sensación de ella trazando con la yema de los dedos su columna vertebral.

Bulma sonrió mientras acunaba el cuerpo de Vegeta en el suyo. Sentía la felicidad brotar de su interior e incluso pensó que debía resplandecer de adentro hacia afuera. El peso sobre ella comenzó a presionarla y se movió sutilmente. Amplió los ojos cuando lo sintió despertar dentro de su cuerpo ya que el gastado eje se engrosaba.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que ella no pudo evitar devolverle. Luego rodó llevándola fácilmente consigo y la hizo caer sobre su sólido pecho. Se movió de manera fluida manteniéndose insertado con fuerza dentro de ella.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida por el cambio en su apariencia. Su rostro se había suavizado alrededor de los bordes, sus labios estaban más llenos y las arrugas de preocupación en su frente eran menos profundas. Ella distraídamente trazó los dedos a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula y lo contempló fascinada.

"¿Eres feliz?".

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron ante la pregunta. La mirada que ella le estaba dando lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Casi parecía como si Bulma estuviera viendo a una persona totalmente nueva. En cierto sentido eso le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir como si pudiera ser alguien diferente, alguien mejor.

Muy dentro de él podía sentir una extraña calidez donde antes sólo había frialdad. Por un momento creyó que debía ser la felicidad, porque nunca lo había sentido antes, pero lo alejó de un empujón sin piedad lejos. Sabía que no debía entregarse a algo así.

Abrió la boca, pero la mirada confiada que ella le dio estancó la mentira que se formó en su garganta. En lugar de una vehemente negación pasando por sus labios, una mortificante verdad escapó.

"Tal vez".

Bulma sonrió, su cabello verde azulado le enmarcaba el rostro y brillaba como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Ella se inclinó para capturarle los labios en un suave beso que quemó su alma marchita.

 

 

 


	21. El Agujero Del Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ
> 
> Gracias a lisaB por sus habilidades beta.

 

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

**El Agujero Del Infierno**

 

"¡Mientes, pequeña perra!", Vegeta gruñó en dirección a Bulma.

Ella verificó frenéticamente dos veces las coordenadas y su columna vertebral comenzó a hormiguear de miedo. Antes había llevado horas de hablar hasta estar casi ronca para que convenciera a Vegeta que no se había prostituido en el Club Escarlata. Él estaba seguro de que, considerando su desempeño previo de chillidos con la 'música de los ochentas', no podía cantar algo que valiera la pena. Finalmente, hizo falta una visita amenazadora al propietario del club y una audición privada para demostrar que se había mantenido fiel a él y a sí misma.

Luego le tomó algo de sofisticada elocuencia asegurarle que dejar a Togeshi vivo no lo hacía un tonto. Vegeta estaba excesivamente enojado de que fuera Bulma la que consiguiera el dinero que necesitaban y no él. Ella no entendía plenamente como podía estar más que dispuestos a tomar sus joyas y sin embargo, que tuviera que cantar por dinero lo enfurecía. Eventualmente él se calmó y dejó de gritarle pero se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba enojado. Ella sólo podía suponer que de alguna manera su orgullo masculino había recibido un golpe y al igual que todos los demás hombres, tenía que culpar a alguien.

A ella le gustaría decir que todo se trataba de su orgullo masculino, pero había algo más. Algo sobre el abandonado asesinato que lo perturbaba. Bulma no podía poner el dedo en la llaga, pero él era diferente, cambió de alguna manera y estaba luchando consigo mismo para llegar a un acuerdo con esto. Ese era el verdadero núcleo de su ira. Era casi como si sintiera que estaba en peligro, como si hubiera dado el primer paso por un camino que sólo podía significar su destrucción completa y total.

Desde entonces habían vivido en una precaria tregua. Ella no mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con la Tierra o su vida pasada y él no decía nada más acerca de matarla. Eso no significaba que esos pesados pensamientos no estuvieran presionándolos. Bulma podía ver la tensión dentro de Vegeta a cada minuto del día y para ella esto incluso plagaba sus propios sueños. Pero la tensión parecía que añadía una intensidad a su relación que nunca había sentido antes.

Cuando Vegeta la tocaba sentía como si él prendiera su mundo con fuego. En momentos extraños del día la rastreaba a través de la nave, de una habitación a otra, hasta que la encontraba. La fijaba al lugar con sus brillantes ojos negros, paralizándola momentos antes de abalanzarse. Él la arrastraba al piso o la presionaba contra la pared más cercana, para follarla como si no hubiera nada más por lo que vivir, excepto el sabor de su carne y la sensación de su interior. Llegaba a ella como si quisiera devorarla y Bulma accedía en todo momento. No por miedo, sino por algo más profundo, más primario. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su esbelta garganta a la bestia dentro de él, atrayéndolo para hacer su mejor intento, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Bulma vivía en un estado de hiper sensibilidad. Cada temblor era un éxtasis y cada uno de sus toques eran la gloria. Podía sentir el momento en que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia ella. Oscuros e inquietantes. Sensuales y emotivos. Él era como una salvaje tormenta de verano que se movía a través de la nave en busca de ella, su pararrayos humano. Estaba tan en sintonía con él que podía sentir sus emociones yacer sobre su piel como una capa delgada, a veces caliente y pesada, otras veces sin aliento y ligera. Pero en ese momento se sentía como un río de lava caliente fluyendo hacia un pueblo inocente.

"Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en ti. No eres más que una puta sin clase que haría y diría cualquier cosa por salvar su piel". Vegeta dio un puñetazo en la consola haciendo que Bulma saltara lejos de las chispas de colores brillantes.

"No, Vegeta. Te juro que este es el lugar correcto. Namekusei debería estar aquí". Bulma señaló a la pantalla de visualización, una completa desesperación y confusión estaban escritos en su rostro.

"Todo lo que veo es polvo espacial".

Vegeta estaba en lo correcto. Ella se quedó sin poder hacer nada ante la gran nube de polvo que flotaba en el espacio. Donde debería haber un planeta, sólo había trozos de tierra. La imagen osciló y Bulma parpadeó segura de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Volvió a parpadear cuando no desapareció.

"Vegeta, ¿qué es eso?".

"No trates de cambiar de tema, mujer".

"No, Vegeta. ¿Qué es eso?". Bulma repitió muy seria apuntando a la pantalla de nuevo.

Él se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver una silueta tomar forma fuera del polvo, revelando las proporciones curvadas de una nave muy grande.

"Mierda", Vegeta dijo con verdadero terror.

"Mierda, ¿qué?", Bulma preguntó con el estómago encogido. Cuando él no respondió, preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Mierda qué, Vegeta?".

"Es la nave bandera de King Cold", Vegeta respondió a medias mientras analizaba diferentes escenarios en su cabeza. Esto era malo. Demasiado malo.

"¿Quién?". La expresión del rostro de Vegeta la estaba aterrando. Las últimas semanas había tenido acceso a una media docena de sus expresiones faciales, de la rabia pasando por la ira y llegando a la lujuria; pero era cuando él estaba completamente desprovisto de emociones que le daba miedo. Eso significaba que se desconectaba, apagaba todo y volvía en piloto automático para poder hacer frente a su constantemente traumática vida.

Cuando él no respondió, ella extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo y tembló por lo frío que estaba.

"¿Vegeta?", lo motivó a hablar.

"King Cold es el padre de Freezer. No hay ninguna razón para que esté aquí a menos que haya problemas. Grandes problemas", él murmuró.

"¿Hay que huir?", Bulma ya estaba mirando a los controles de navegación.

"Demasiado tarde", él dijo con voz hueca, eso causó que ella dejara salir su temor en estampida directamente hacia el pánico.

La alarma de advertencia se activó y las luces parpadearon en el panel de seguridad. Antes de que ella pudiera echar un vistazo, la nave fue empujada hacia adelante, por lo que casi cae al piso. Vegeta la atrapó, la acercó a la seguridad de su ancho pecho y envolvió la cola alrededor de su cintura.

"Nos están tirando". Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él la agarró por los brazos para obligarla a mirarlo.

"Bulma, es muy importante que hagas exactamente lo que digo. Debes comportarte como una esclava adecuada. Siempre camina detrás de mí, mantén la cabeza baja y hagas lo que hagas, _no hables_. ¿Me entiendes?".

Vegeta rara vez, si acaso, utilizaba su nombre. Él siempre se refería a ella como _mujer_ , de vez en cuando le decía loca y hasta _puta_. Ella tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, él se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando en su mente para asegurarse de que realmente lo hubiera entendido.

Ellos estaban en peligro, profundo y mortal peligro.

Él ya era buscado por el Imperio debido a su desaparición. Si no lograba convencer al rey de su lealtad entonces sería etiquetado como un traidor. En el mejor de los casos sería ejecutado; en el peor, soportaría años de tortura; sea cual sea el escenario dejaría a Bulma desprotegida.

Vegeta la miró con el rostro levantado y se asombró del tirón que sintió en el pecho. Él estaba en guerra consigo mismo. Quería aconsejarle que cometiera suicidio si algo llegara a sucederle. Sería un destino mucho más amable que verse en manos de King Cold o de sus lacayos. Abrió la boca, pero parecía que las palabras no eran capaces de pasar la obstrucción en su garganta. El pensamiento de ella muerta le heló la sangre. Trató de recordar su vida antes de que se conocieran, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un torbellino de muerte y caos.

El agarre en sus brazos se apretó mientras trataba de imaginar su vida sin ella y su mente condenó a su medio muerto corazón. Tales pensamientos eran ridículos. Él continuaría como siempre lo hizo. Como un príncipe olvidado, un soldado solitario. Un asesino para el Imperio.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron en duda, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la nave atracó, señalando que se les había acabado el tiempo.

Vegeta liberó a Bulma y apenas fue capaz de convencer a su cola de que la soltara. Se volvió hacia la puerta y enderezó la columna vertebral. El obstinado brillo en sus ojos murió, frío acero se derritió sobre su rostro, congelándolo en una máscara sin emociones. El tirón en su pecho desapareció y el vacío de su alma volvió cuando salió por la puerta para hacer el camino hacia la escotilla externa y saludar a las tropas de Cold.

Bulma caminó en silencio detrás de Vegeta. A pesar de que simplemente se desplazaban a lo largo del corredor, la avanzada tecnología de la nave era evidente en todo lugar al que miraba. Debería estar burbujeando de entusiasmo, pero la grave advertencia de Vegeta y el temor helado en sus ojos sembraron el miedo a través de cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Ella miró a su alrededor esperando ver sangrientos trozos de cuerpos en el piso y soldados fornicando en los pasillos. La reacción de Vegeta le dijo que él consideraba a esta nave un infierno flotante suspendido en el tiempo, que nunca cambiaba y siempre atormentaba; pero la limpieza la sorprendió. Los habitantes se trasladaban cruzando con ellos sin hablar, funcionando sin problemas como mecanoides, completamente sin emociones. Ese no era el infierno que se había imaginado y sólo hacía que el miedo se multiplicara.

Cuatro hombres uniformados de blanco con capas de color morado oscuro los acompañaron a través de la nave, al final los llevaron por una serie de puertas.

"Sus habitaciones, Príncipe Vegeta. Confío en que usted encontrará todo en orden. También podrá hallar un juego de armadura formal. King Cold desea verlo inmediatamente".

El guardia se hizo a un lado, extendiendo el brazo en un movimiento de bienvenida; pero la sonrisa en su rostro era cualquier cosa menos eso. Un helado escalofrío la recorrió por dentro y Bulma al instante bajó la mirada mientras se escabullía detrás de Vegeta.

Los guardias esperaron afuera a que ellos entraran en la habitación y Vegeta no perdió el tiempo en cruzar el cuarto para desaparecer detrás de otra puerta. Bulma miró de un lado al otro e iba deteniéndose en su exuberante entorno. El salón estaba cubierto con una alfombra de felpa crema que le hacía señas para que se quitara los zapatos y hundiera los dedos de los pies en este. En el centro había un juego de sofás de color hueso profundo y sillas que rodeaban una hermosa mesa de centro hecha de alguna misteriosa madera blanca que nunca había visto antes. A un lado había un bar bien surtido y varios adornos decoraban la habitación, haciéndola parecer bastante acogedora. Tenía todo lo que uno podía necesitar para entretenerse. Definitivamente no era como se imaginaba que la habitación de Vegeta sería.

La puerta se abrió y Vegeta cruzó casi robándole el aliento. Estaba vestido con una armadura blanco perla que brillaba mientras se movía. Este tenía un diseño de líneas rojas y sobre sus hombros una capa carmesí caía en ondas casi hasta el piso. El brillo de la armadura contrastaba con su piel bronceada, haciéndolo lucir exótico e increíblemente aún más letal, todo el conjunto mantenía un aire majestuoso que gritaba realeza.

Él se vería impresionante si no fuera por la fría máscara de piedra que le moldeaba los rasgos. Era incuestionablemente de la realeza, ni más ni menos que el príncipe de la muerte.

Vegeta caminó con aire majestuoso hacia ella, la miró fijamente y por un momento Bulma pensó que vio un atisbo de emoción detrás de su fachada congelada.

"Te quedarás aquí. No salgas y no le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo".

"¿Es realmente tan peligroso?". Su grave advertencia parecía excesiva ahora que ella había visto el orden de la nave.

"Sí". La respuesta fue una palabra solemne que la convenció de la verdad de esto. Sea o no que lo pudiera ver, el peligro acechaba a las afueras de la puerta y no tenía ningún deseo de invitarlo a entrar. Ella hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza y sin decir nada más la dejó. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, ella alcanzó a ver a uno de los guardias mirando lascivamente al interior de la habitación y se estremeció ante el conocimiento de que estaba en una nave llena de monstruos y tenía que confiar en uno de ellos para mantenerla a salvo.

Vegeta entró en la sala de conferencias con estoicismo. A lo ancho de la habitación una hilera de ventanas revelaban el terciopelo negro del espacio que estaba densamente tachonado de estrellas. En medio de ellas, como una mancha de salsa en un mantel inmaculado, había un acopio de polvo marrón y trozos de tierra. Todavía no podía creer que Bulma lo hubiera metido en este problema y peor, que ellos chocaran directo con la persona que menos quería ver, King Cold.

Entrecerró los ojos y las pupilas se le dilataron hasta que finalmente pudo ver dos sombras delineadas contra la luz de las estrellas. Las dos formas dieron un paso adelante y Vegeta escondió su sorpresa. King Cold, él lo esperaba; Cooler, su primer hijo, tal vez; pero sobre todo había estado seguro de que Freezer estaría presente. Sin embargo, él estaba visiblemente ausente.

El temor de Vegeta comenzó a hervir en su estómago y tuvo que esforzarse para no cambiar su peso con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que odiara a su amo lagarto, siempre había una sensación de seguridad mientras estaba en su presencia. Vegeta empujaba constantemente el límite con Freezer, desafiándolo a cada instante, burlándose de él manteniendo el orgullo intacto, pero al final siempre era perdonado. Esto disgustaba a Vegeta, le revolvía el estómago; pero sabía que el lagarto lo favorecía y él explotaba ese conocimiento sin vergüenza. Incluso con el pecado de la deserción colgando sobre la cabeza, había entrado en esa sala seguro de que sería castigado y finalmente perdonado, pero ahora ... ahora no podía dar la vuelta en absoluto.

Vegeta se inclinó ante la familia real, apenas cumpliendo con la norma de cortesía. El labio superior de King Cold se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona mientras Cooler simplemente se mofaba.

"Ah, Príncipe Vegeta, ha pasado demasiado tiempo". Freezer rara vez visitaba a su padre, la responsabilidad de dirigir su propio dominio lo mantenía muy ocupado. Sin embargo, cuando Vegeta era más joven había visitado a menudo esta nave, de ahí, sus habitaciones y su conjunto de armadura.

"El ultimo Mayson, creo". Mayson era una fiesta religiosa celebrada cada diez años por los Ice-jins. Los ojos de Vegeta parpadearon hacia Cooler cuando habló, tomó nota del toque de emoción que no podía ocultar detrás de sus fríos ojos de reptil. A pesar de que era el mayor, estaba todavía atado con una correa al lado de su padre. A diferencia de Freezer, él era demasiado estúpido para gobernar por sí mismo y nunca se le concedió un dominio propio. Estaba celoso, amargado y era el peor enemigo de Freezer y de King Cold también; si Cooler alguna vez se convertía en lo suficientemente poderoso como para usurpar a su padre.

Vegeta no respondió, en lugar de eso, esperó a ver lo que le revelarían.

"Has estado ausente durante bastante tiempo. Sabía que mi hijo había perdido su a su mono preferido".

La cola de Vegeta se enroscó más apretada alrededor de su cintura ante el apodo insultante. "¿Dónde está el Señor Freezer?. Tengo que hablar con él".

"Está indispuesto en este momento".

"Sí, es tan trágico". Cooler prácticamente ronroneó y el temor acuchilló la columna vertebral de Vegeta ante su tono.

King Cold lanzó una mirada castigadora a su hijo mayor, antes de volver a hablar con Vegeta. "Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir me lo puedes informar a mí".

Vegeta sabía que la mejor esperanza de salvación estaba en convencer a su amo de que no lo había abandonado, pero ¿Cómo podría hacer eso si no podía hablar con él?.

"Mis palabras son solo para el Señor Freezer".

"¿Palabras dulces?", Cooler se rió burlonamente, haciendo que el pelaje de la cola de Vegeta se endurezca mientras él le gruñía al lagarto.

"Soy su padre, lo compartimos todo", Cold arrulló y sacó de quicio a Vegeta.

"No lo creo. Exijo ser llevado a Freezer", Vegeta escupió.

King Cold tiró la copa que había estado sosteniendo, esta casi se rompe en el aparador.

"Presta atención, pequeño enano. Freezer puede ser tu amo, pero parece que has olvidado que yo soy el Señor aquí. Has estado perdido durante casi dos años. Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones, comenzando por la culminación de la purga de Anodes".

¿Había sido tanto tiempo?, Vegeta se preguntó. Todo parecía haber pasado tan rápido. Había tomado un año sólo para llegar a la Tierra. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido hecho prisionero por su bruja?. ¿Seis meses, siete?. ¿Cuántos meses les había tomado para llegar a Namekusei? ¿Cuántas semanas se había abandonado en el confort de sus brazos, saboreando su dulce piel, deleitándose con cada uno de sus gritos?. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el aquí y ahora. Atrapado, no tuvo más remedio que tratar de convencer al Rey de los Ice-jins de que no era un traidor. Su única esperanza era que Cold no pudiera ver dentro de su oscuro corazón, donde la rebelión vivía y respiraba.

"Raditz vino a mí antes de partir para Anodes. Me dijo que había una posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera aún vivo. Pidió permiso para recogerlo y agregar su fuerza al ejército de Freezer". Una mentira flagrante, pero en realidad ellos no podrían demostrar lo contrario ahora que Raditz estaba muerto. Vegeta había enviado a su guardaespaldas a la Tierra con la intención de esconder secretamente a Kakarotto hasta el momento en que lo necesitaran para derrotar a Freezer. Cuan rápido el plan se había ido al infierno.

"¿Y lo enviaste sin el permiso de Freezer?".

Vegeta tuvo que elegir cuidadosamente las palabras. Freezer era conocido por sus maneras excéntricas. Él microgestionaba la cosa más mínima y sin embargo descartaba por completo las grandes purgas. Mayormente Zabon, su segundo, se hacía cargo de los detalles, mientras Freezer se saciaba de los frutos del trabajo de su soldado.

"El Señor Freezer no podía ser molestado con los detalles de una misión tan pequeña".

"Sus soldados siendo enviados a vagar libremente por todo el universo para reclutar nuevos soldados no me parece insignificante".

Vegeta fue incapaz de contener su mirada de disgusto. Si Freezer estuviera allí él no tendría que preocuparse por esos detalles tan pequeños, pero como estaban las cosas, tenía que explicarlo _todo_.

"En primer lugar, nunca estamos _libres_ para vagar por cualquier lugar. En segundo lugar, Raditz era un guerrero de tercera clase realizando la búsqueda infructuosa de otro guerrero de tercera clase. Raditz era insignificante tanto para mí y como para Freezer".

"Si estabas seguro de que la búsqueda sería infructuosa, ¿por qué lo enviaste?".

Vegeta resopló. "Es obvio que nunca ha pasado algo de tiempo con el idiota. He tenido conversaciones más esclarecedoras con las piedras golems de Tembra. Sin mencionar que era peor que un niño hiperactivo de dos años. Estaba contento de librarme de él".

King Cold puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer había aceptado la explicación. Las maneras antisociales de Vegeta eran bien conocidas y no era impensable que enviara a uno de sus hombres en una búsqueda inútil sólo para deshacerse de él por un tiempo.

"¿Y luego qué pasó?".

"Fue después de la purga de Anodes. Estábamos sentados en nuestro campamento cuando la voz de Raditz llegó por el scouter. Escuchamos sus últimas palabras antes de morir".

Cuando Vegeta no dijo más, King Cold lo impulsó. "¿Y esas fueron?".

"Sólo las coordenadas del planeta en que estaba y el nombre de su asesino".

"¿Cómo se llamaba el planeta?".

Había algo en la expresión de los ojos de Cold que puso a Vegeta nervioso. Él tomó la rápida decisión de mentir, sin saber por que, pero el instinto le dijo que revelar el nombre del planeta sería mortal.

"No sé".

King Cold no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. "¿Y el nombre del asesino?".

"Kakarotto, su hermano". Auténtica sorpresa se mostró en la cara de King Cold ante la respuesta de Vegeta.

"¿Fue asesinado por su propio hermano?", Cooler preguntó, apenas sorprendido y un poco impresionado.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, sabía que ellos realmente no necesitaban que se los repitiera.

"Por supuesto, estabas molesto por la muerte de tu compañero de armas".

Era una trampa. Todo el mundo sabía que nunca estaría molesto por algo tan trivial. Trivial para _él_ , por lo menos. Ellos querían ver si tomaría esa salida. Querían atraparlo en algo, pero Vegeta todavía no estaba seguro de lo que era.

"Me importa poco esa excusa patética de guerrero", Vegeta se burló. "Sin embargo, no podía dejar que su muerte quede impune".

King Cold y Cooler asintieron en comprensión. Si Raditz era o no importante no era la cuestión. Lo importante era que nadie levantaba su puño contra un guerrero del Imperio sin castigo. Ellos sospechaban que era más personal para Vegeta. Al matar a su hombre, Kakarotto estaba declarándole una falta de respeto al príncipe y no había nacido alguien tan orgulloso como él.

"¿Y cuándo aterrizaste?", Cold preguntó.

"Estuvimos ocupados con algunos de los guerreros enemigos".

"¿Algunos?".

"Ellos no paraban de decir que un héroe llegaría". La voz del instinto clamó de nuevo, advirtiéndole de ocultar nombre humano de Kakarotto.

"¿Qué pasó con Nappa?", Cooler interrumpió, lo que le valió una mirada furiosa de su padre.

Vegeta sospechaba desde hace tiempo que Nappa estaba espiándolo. Sangre y primogenitura solo le ganaron gran lealtad pero viviendo en la corte de Freezer fue despojado de todo lo que tenía. Honor, lealtad y moral, dejándole una sola cosa. El instinto para sobrevivir. Vegeta ahora se dio cuenta de que Nappa había estado trabajando para Cooler. Debería haberlo sabido. La estupidez se pega.

"Él era un tonto. Bajó la guardia y uno de los guerreros enemigos lo explotó en pedazos".

Vegeta sabía que no debía confesar que Nappa había sobrevivido y que tuvo la oportunidad de librarse del espía. Era mejor dejarlos pensar que cayó en batalla. No existía manera de que supieran que no era así.

"¿Un Saiyajin fue volado en pedazos?", Cooler preguntó con incredulidad.

"El enemigo sacrificó su propia fuerza de vida para matar a Nappa. Fue una autodestrucción total".

El silencio se hizo eco en la habitación mientras los Ice-jins digerían ese pedazo de información. El poder del auto sacrificio estaba bien documentado en todo el universo. Era un evento raro, generalmente provocado por emociones fuertes para proteger a los que el guerrero amaba. Todos los soldados temía enfrentarse con un guerrero de ese tipo y cada purga era precedida de silenciosas oraciones para no encontrarse con tal combatiente ese día.

King Cold desestimó el silencio con un gesto de la mano. "¿Y entonces?".

"Kakarotto llegó".

King Cold y Cooler esperaron expectantes a que Vegeta terminara. Decir la verdad sería sacrificar su orgullo, mentir podría significar la muerte. Vegeta luchaba dentro de sí mismo, casi se convenció de que sacrificar su orgullo no valía la pena. Tomó una profunda respiración listo para condenarse cuando el aroma floral de Bulma le inundó las fosas nasales. A pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa su olor todavía le cubría la piel, tal y como el cuerpo de ella lo había cubierto temprano ese día.

"Luchamos. Fue una batalla gloriosa. Probé la sangre de mi enemigo y la victoria latió a través de mis venas".

"¿Pero?".

Vegeta abrió la boca para mentir. Se preparó para el golpe mortal, sabía que ninguna mentira que pudiera inventar sería convincente. No habría manera de que pudiera explicar su larga ausencia a menos que dijera la verdad, la enfermiza y asesina orgullos verdad.

"Un cobarde escondido entre las rocas me atacó por la espalda y me infectó con un virus que drenó mi ki como un parásito hambriento".

Vegeta no podía creer las palabras que salieron de su boca. Podía sentir su orgullo marchitarse con cada aliento que tomaba.

King Cold y Cooler intercambiaron miradas de disgusto. Sólo los débiles utilizaban la técnica de drenaje de ki para derrotar a sus enemigos y sólo bastardos patéticos caían en esas tácticas.

"Cuando desperté estaba enjaulado y sin poder. Me tomó meses escapar y me tomó el mismo tiempo encontrar el camino aquí, a Freezer".

King Cold miró fijamente a Vegeta durante más tiempo, buscaba en su rostro sin emociones un destello de algo, pero lo único que vio fue frío desafío.

"Ya veo. Lo que dices debe ser verdad. No me puedo imaginar que digas semejante cuento, a menos que sea así". El rostro de King Cold estaba lleno de desprecio y Vegeta sintió a su orgullo clamar en señal de protesta. ¿Por qué no mintió?. Ahora King Cold pensaba que él no era más que un gusano a ser pisado. Todos sus años demostrándose a sí mismo lo que valía se fueron por el desagüe. Sin duda, el rey le aconsejaría a su hijo que sacara a su mascota favorita de su miseria.

"Así que tu desaparición no fue un motín. ¿Estabas simplemente detenido?".

"Es correcto". Vegeta sintió que toda su fuerza era drenar. No quería nada más que encontrar un rincón donde acostarse y morir.

"¿Así que eres leal al imperio?".

"Por supuesto". Vegeta apenas podía hablar por el sabor a cenizas en su boca.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y un hombre que llevaba un abrigo azul que lo identifica como procedente de la unidad médica se quedó en silencio a la espera de que King Cold lo reconozca.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el rey se alejó, dejando a Vegeta y a Cooler mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

"¿Dónde está Freezer?". Vegeta sabía que Cooler le respondería. Había algo en el juego de sus hombros y el brillo en sus ojos que le decían que él no podía esperar para revelar la noticia.

"¿No lo has oído?. Mi querido hermano se metió en un pequeño lío en ese planeta".

"¿Planeta?".

"Sí, todo el polvo que flota alrededor solía ser Namekusei. Ahora me temo que es sólo una nota al pie en la historia de una batalla épica".

Así que Bulma había estado en lo cierto. Ella lo llevó a Namekusei tal como se lo prometió.

"¿Batalla? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?".

Cooler se rió con deleite. No había nada que le gusta más que un poco de chisme, especialmente si involucraba la desgracia de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿No recibiste noticias actualizadas mientras estabas jugando a la rata prisionera de una raza inferior?".

Vegeta se mofó, pero no se molestó en contestar; sabía que Cooler derramaría la noticia sin preguntarle más.

"Bien, bueno, parece que Freezer encontró la horma de su zapato. Destruyó todo el planeta con el fin de aniquilar a su enemigo. Lo recogimos flotando en el espacio hace unas horas. Fue una suerte que él enviara a dos de sus hombres tras nosotros antes de la pelea o quizás no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo". La amargura en su voz era evidente y Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír fríamente ante su desesperación. Cooler había estado tan cerca de convertirse en el número uno a los ojos de su padre, sólo para ser derribado por la previsión de Freezer.

"¿Está vivo entonces?".

"Por ahora. Él fue gravemente ... dañado. No ha recuperado la conciencia todavía". Vegeta no dudaba que Cooler ya estaba trabajando en una manera de asegurarse de que Freezer nunca lo hiciera, pero esa no era su preocupación. Lo que realmente necesitaba saber era quien golpeó a Freezer tan brutalmente. Él sería un magnífico aliado o un enemigo mortal.

"Estoy seguro de que estará durmiendo por unos días". Vegeta pescó para obtener más información.

"No, si Papá tiene algo que decir al respecto", Cooler respondió de mal humor.

"¿Por qué?".

"Mi Padre está seguro que Freezer ganó la batalla, después de todo él es su hijo, pero está ansioso por averiguar quién hirió a su precioso bebé para que pueda ir a su planeta y castigar a toda su raza junto con quien pueda haber tenido algo que ver con eso".

Los instintos de Vegeta gritaron alerta de nuevo. Algo no estaba bien. Kakaroto no pudo haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Freezer. Tenía que ser un guerrero diferente. Uno de Namekusei tal vez. El temor hormigueo por su espina dorsal y toda la saliva se secó en su boca.

"¿Los dos soldados que te contactaron no lo saben?".

"¿Quién? ¿Zabon y el cerdo rosa? No tienen ni idea". Cooler sonó poco convincente. Estaba escondiendo algo. No sólo de él, sino también de su padre. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso y Vegeta temía de estar atrapado en el medio.

King Cold se alejó del médico con las cejas enojadas. "Entonces estamos claros, Vegeta. ¿Por qué no comenzamos desde el principio otra vez?".

Por la expresión de la cara de Cold no se atrevió a desobedecer. Él respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo.

Tan pronto como Vegeta la dejó, Bulma comenzó a husmear. Ella estaba en su tercer cajón, de espaldas a la puerta cuando un hombre de piel verde entró. Tan silencioso como en una película muda se arrastró por detrás y apretó la mano en su boca para ahogar los gritos.

Rápida y silenciosamente la arrastró de la habitación y de repente, ella desapareció, el único indicio de su presencia era un solitario cajón abierto.

Él la llevó a las entrañas de la nave en completo silencio, sin hablar, apenas siquiera hubo una respiración pesada, a pesar de que ella luchó violentamente. No fue hasta que llegaron a su destino que comenzó el ruido. La obligaron a arrodillarse ante ellos, mientras le hacía preguntas y cuando se negó a responder, ella gritó brillantes haces de luz.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Zabon entró en la habitación y Cooler se apresuró a hablar con él. Vegeta los observó con los ojos entrecerrados pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.

"Bueno, parece que hemos terminado aquí". Vegeta apartó su atención de nuevo hacia King Cold cuando habló. "Puedes volver a tus habitaciones por ahora".

Vegeta hizo una reverencia y tragó saliva para calmar su garganta seca. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo que hablar tanto y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividad.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, Cooler lo detuvo. "Parece que tu mujer confirmó tu historia. Por lo menos algunas partes. Al parecer, ella no estuvo presente durante la muerte de Nappa, a pesar de que investigamos muy a fondo".

Vegeta levantó bruscamente la mirada y notó la mueca maliciosa de Cooler y la fácil sonrisa de Zabon. Este último sólo tenía ese aspecto después de haber torturado a alguien. Es lo relajaba. _Era mejor que el sexo_ , decía.

"Será mejor que la busques", dijo Zabon perezosamente mientras enroscaba la cola de su trenza alrededor de un largo dedo.

"¿Dónde?", Vegeta escupió, tratando de ignorar los temblores de terror que se ondulaban por su cola.

"En un lugar con el que ya estás íntimamente familiarizado. Abajo, abajo, abajo".

Cooler señaló al suelo bajo sus pies, Vegeta sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. A pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en los calabozos de la nave de Freezer, no tenía ninguna duda de que era exactamente lo mismo en la de su padre. Se giró sobre los talones, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer demasiado frenético mientras salía de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, aumentó la velocidad hasta que se convirtió en sólo destellos de luz. Tenía que llegar a ella lo antes posible. No tenía ninguna duda de que Bulma no sería capaz de soportar la tortura por mucho tiempo antes de que su mente se quebrara.

Curtidos guerreros apenas la podían soportar y muchos no lo hicieron. Era una tortura susurrada en planetas distantes. Hombres adultos tenían pesadillas al escuchar su nombre. El purgatorio, la condenación, el infierno.

El Agujero.

 

 

 


	22. Sálvame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy de ninguna manera propietaria de DBZ, pero voy a sacar las garras y los colmillos para luchar por Vegeta.
> 
> Gracias a Barb por tus habilidades beta.

 

**Capítulo Veintidós**

**Sálvame**

 

"¡Vegeta!".

El alarido de Bulma viajó por la espina dorsal de Vegeta, envolvió unos helados dedos fríos alrededor de la base de su cola y tiró con fuerza de los sensibles nervios.

Voló a través de las puertas del cuarto donde Bulma estaba retenida, en su camino botó a dos guardias.

"¡Vegeta, ayúdame!". El puro pánico en la voz le atravesó los intestinos como un látigo ki. Sus pálidos dedos que sobresalían de una rejilla en el suelo, buscaban desesperadamente alguna forma de salir.

Él se agachó, metió los dedos en los orificios para tirar de la tapa y la lanzó contra la pared del fondo; se sorprendió por la facilidad con que fue capaz de hacerlo. Ella tenía una fuerza mínima en comparación a la suya.

Bulma se disparó del agujero; cucarachas y gusanos bajaban en cascada por su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba gritando, pero sus palabras eran ininteligibles por el miedo. Con desesperación araño la pierna del pantalón de Vegeta, en un intento de salir por sí misma fuera de la piscina hasta el cuello de insectos retorciéndose.

Vegeta la agarró por los brazos y la arrastró hasta pararla junto a él. Ella se aferró a la parte superior de su armadura con los dedos congelados de terror y con la otra mano se comenzó a limpiar el cabello sacudiendo violentamente la masa. El suelo de acero se tiñó cuando la coraza recubierta de cucarachas cayó al piso.

"¡Sa ... sácalos! ¡Date prisa! ¡Sa ... sácalos!".

Ella articulaba mal las palabras cuando estaba en pánico y Vegeta automáticamente comenzó a limpiar los insectos de su cuerpo, silenciosamente estaba agradecido de que no la hubieran mordido. Una pequeña misericordia de parte de Zabon. El último hombre que Vegeta había visto ser arrastrado fuera del Agujero casi muere por las picaduras infectadas que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Bulma estaba mirando hacia abajo sacudiéndose el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que los insectos caídos estaban tratando de volver a subir por sus piernas y pasó de presa de pánico al colapso total. Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras intentaba en vano subir sobre Vegeta como si fuera un mueble.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás conmocionado, pero ella siguió intentándolo sin descanso. Bulma se abalanzaba hacia él en un torbellino de pánico que no le dejó otra opción si no cargarla antes de que ella los derribara a ambos. Él sostuvo su cuerpo desnudo contra su pecho e incómoda vergüenza le manchó las mejillas mientras ella sollozaba entrecortadamente contra su cuello. Las húmedas lágrimas calientes le quemaron la piel como si fueran ácido, de lo llenas de dolor y sufrimiento que estaban.

Los guardias que derribó habían tenido dificultades para pararse y ahora se apoyaban en la entrada, mirándolos lascivamente sin reparos.

"Ella sería un precioso pedazo de culo si no fuera tan estridente", dijo uno de los guardias mientras tiraba de su zumbante oído.

"¿Estás bromeando? Si eso es lo máximo. Las que más gritan son las mejores". El segundo guardia le sonrió a su compañero mientras hablaba. Ninguno de ellos vio las brillantes esferas de ki que desgarraron sus pechos y los dejaron caer muertos al piso.

Bulma no fue consciente de eso ya que estaba demasiado atrapada en su tormento personal para notar la desaparición abrupta de los guardias. Aun estando en los brazos de Vegeta trataba de arrojar los insectos fuera de su piel. Él hizo una mueca hacia ella mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su forma retorcida. Con un movimiento de hombros dejó caer su capa sobre su brazo y cubrió a Bulma en el carmesí para ocultar el desnudo cuerpo que se contorsionaba.

Él aceleró por los pasillos e ignoró como ella lo presionaba mientras su impulso se incrementaba y se convertía en destellos de luz. Sus sombríos rasgos advirtieron alejarse a los guerreros de menor grado de lo que había reclamado como suyo.

Irrumpió en sus habitaciones y fue directamente al baño sin detenerse.

"Llenar la bañera. Ducha encendida", le ordenó a los servicios automatizados.

Trató de poner a Bulma de pie, pero se negó. En lugar de eso, ella lo envolvió con su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como si fuera la única imagen de cordura en una tormenta de demencia. Vegeta trató de sacar a la fuerza los dedos con que ella lo agarraba del cuello, pero Bulma era inflexible hasta el punto de que tuvo miedo de romperlos de lo rígidos que estaban.

Finalmente, se rindió y paso a la ducha con ella en los brazos. El aerosol caliente los golpeó con toda potencia empapándoles la ropa sobre la piel. Tan pronto como sintió el agua, Bulma levantó el rostro, deseosa de dejar que este corriera sobre su cuerpo. Ella bajó los pies pero mantuvo un puño envuelto alrededor de la armadura de Vegeta en un agarre mortal y con la otra mano comenzó a limpiarse el cabello, sus dedos pasaban a través de las hebras con dificultad.

Para lavar su cabello por completo tenía que dejar a Vegeta pero estaba demasiado asustada. Incluso si él tuviera que ir a la otra habitación, estaba segura de que el mal que se agazapaba en su mente saltaría sobre ella. No quería pensar en las cosas que había soportado, cosas quebradas y retorcidas, y la única forma de matarlos de hambre era estar en la presencia de Vegeta. La tortura a manos del hombre verde y de sus amigos habían sido horrible, pero ella podía manejar el dolor. Los insectos, sin embargo, fueron una pesadilla.

Vegeta envolvió una mano grande alrededor de su pequeña muñeca, no para tirar de su brazo, sino para hacer clara su intención. Bulma lo miró al rostro, sabía que debía verse horrible; inhaló y se frotó la cara con la mano libre, limpiándola tan a fondo como pudo.

"No me iré de aquí, perra".

Su voz era más caliente que el agua bajo la que estaban parados. Esta la envolvió y calmó sus dolores y molestias. El nombre que utilizó debería haberla enfurecido, una vez lo hizo; pero ahora se había convertido en un afecto. Su nombre para ella, su marca. Esto la tranquilizó tanto como lo hacía su presencia. Ahora que estaba segura de que no la dejaría, se sintió lo suficientemente segura para liberarlo.

Vegeta rompió la ropa de su cuerpo, ya no veía la razón de mantenerla, solo conseguiría estar más mojado de lo que estaba. Abrió la puerta de la ducha, los amontonó en el piso como una pila empapada, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

Bulma lo ignoró por un momento, simplemente absorbía su aura de protección, mientras se limpiaba la piel con jabón rudamente. Ella agarró la botella de champú pero Vegeta lo tomó de su mano antes de que pudiera usarlo y suavemente le dio la vuelta para que ella quedara de cara a la pared. En silencio hizo un gesto de dolor al ver las quemaduras en su cuerpo. Era evidente que habían utilizado un latigazo ki pero ella parecía indiferente al inevitable dolor. Todo lo parecía querer era que los insectos se fueran.

Derramó un gran montón de champú en el centro de su mano y luego dejó la botella. Lo untó entre estas mientras miraba la pálida curva delicada de su espalda. Ella era más baja que él, le llegaba al mentón, pero sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Sus caderas se curvaban en una estrecha cintura y él siguió su columna vertebral hasta su mojado cabello color agua marina que le caía sobre los hombros con las puntas húmedas aferrándose a su espalda.

Lentamente le enjabonó las puntas del cabello, fue ascendiendo hasta su cabeza, hundió los dedos en su denso cabello y los frotó contra su cuero cabelludo. Ella gimió en agradecimiento y se inclinó hacia atrás contra sus manos en una silenciosa insistencia por más. Él le masajeó la cabeza, podía observar como los rastros de jabón se deslizaban por su espalda y sobre la cresta de su culo.

Bulma dio un paso atrás para presionar la espalda contra su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se inclinó para poder frotar sus rizos jabonosos en el pecho de él. Vegeta se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, casi ronroneaba ante la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Se sentía tan bien estar contra él, su cercanía desterraba todos los horrores del mundo. Cuando la torturaron, sólo pensó en Vegeta y su alma se elevó de su cuerpo para buscarlo. Su preocupación era que estuviera siendo golpeado o torturado en la habitación contigua, una vez más arrodillado delante de su amo lagarto. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con él en el espacio, finalmente había vislumbrado su interior. A medida que la llevaba de planeta en planeta, introduciéndola a los males del universo, de su vida; acabó por entenderlo.

Él era un hombre que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Su vida había sido cruelmente diseñada por un destino implacable, pero se negó a rendirse y morir. Todos los días luchaba, eliminando las amenazas que podía mientras esquivaba las que no podía. Enfrentaba la servidumbre a un malvado amo de la única manera a su alcance, a través de la destrucción.

Ella debería tenerle miedo, estar aterrada de su misma sombra, pero no lo estaba. No era tan tonta para creer que él continuó salvándola por la bondad de su corazón. Vegeta quería algo suyo, algo que sólo se podía dar y no tomar.

Él pensó que si podía poseerla iba a recibir lo que estaba buscando. Si la apartaba de todo lo que ella amaba, se ahogaría en la fascinación de su aura y sería atraída por el ondulante poder retorcido que lo rodeaba.

Pero estaba equivocado. Su fuerza no fue lo que la atrajo. Fue su debilidad. Trató de poseerla, de consumirla y ella voluntariamente le entregó su vida. Bulma aceptó que la poseyera, rindiéndose a su hambre, no porque fuera débil o se dejara influenciar con facilidad, sino porque vio una necesidad dentro de él, una debilidad.

Él la buscó porque quería desesperadamente una cosa. No sabía que era, ni lo veía en sí mismo. Inspeccionó el universo buscando algo que no podía ser nombrado … y finalmente, lo encontró en ella.

Todo lo que quería era a alguien que lo amara. Para nunca estar solo, para tener el toque de la compasión y la misericordia en su alma. De ser expresado, él lo negaría venenosamente, ni siquiera era consciente de su propia necesidad; pero ella podía verlo, en lo profundo, donde nadie se atrevía a mirar. Lo vio y respondió a eso.

La vida con Vegeta estaba llena de cosas terribles. Purgas, esclavitud, hambre, tortura y dolor; ella lo había visto todo y ahora lo sabía. Se había preguntado por que él era tan monstruoso y ahora conocía la respuesta. Ser un monstruo era la única manera de sobrevivir en un universo lleno de demonios incluso más terribles.

Bulma buscó a su alrededor y ancló las manos en las caderas de él mientras flexionaba las rodillas. Su cabello se arrastró por detrás de ella, dejando un sendero de espuma en el pecho de Vegeta. Se sentía tan bien estando allí con él, teniendo el agua caliente cayendo sobre ellos. Estaba viva y quería celebrarlo. Había atravesado otro trauma y creció debido a este. Se encontraba mucho más cerca de él, mucho más cerca de entenderlo y todo lo que quería ahora era sentirlo dentro de ella, cálido y vivo, presionándose y empujando.

Vegeta casi se ahogó cuando ella dobló las rodillas aún más y la masa de cabello enjabonado envolvió su dura erección. Él había hecho un montón de cosas en su vida, la mayoría de ellas desagradable, pero esto era diferente, algo más tentador, más emocionante, incluso más dulce. Todo lo que sabía era que definitivamente se sentía bien.

Él enredó los dedos en el cabello de Bulma e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la fría pared de la ducha. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a sacar todos los pensamientos de su mente hasta que sólo quedara el placer. Cuando ella volvió la cabeza y lo rozó con la boca, él se sacudió violentamente y su bronceada garganta se movió mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza.

No podía entender a la mujer que tenía en frente. Ella había sufrido atrocidades en su presencia. Vio los horrores del universo, pero continuaba arrojándose a sus brazos, aceptándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada.

Había esperado que corriera hacia él cuando viera lo que el universo era realmente. Que se escondiera entre sus brazos y se entregara por completo, permitiéndole poseerla. Y ella lo hizo, pero no estaba aburrido o molesto por tener una flor marchita entre los brazos. Bulma se había entregado a él, pero jamás se acobardó ni ocultó los ojos. Al contrario, lo miraba de frente, sin miedo y con valentía.

Ella lo llamó para que la salve, pero no lo hizo porque pensara que era un monstruo más poderoso que masticaría y escupiría los huesos de sus enemigos. Lo llamó porque esperaba que la salvara como si fuera su derecho. No porque fuera su propiedad o porque él estuviera tan obsesionado con ella que perdiera su autoestima, sino porque lo miraba como a un hombre, un hombre honorable que estaba _destinado_ a salvarla. Y sin embargo, ella era una científico y él un guerrero de voluntad fuerte; ninguno de los dos creía en algo tan intangible como destino. Algo tan ridículo.

Él la llevó al corazón de las tinieblas y a cambio ella le entregó la luz. Aquí, ambos estaban parados al borde de la destrucción en una nave que muy bien podría ser su tumba, pero ella estaba de pie junto a él sin miedo, desafiando a cualquiera a desafiarlo. Había sido torturada por sus enemigos pero no lo despreció ni echó la culpa de su dolor a sus pies. En lugar de eso, eligió cubrirlo de jabón con adoración.

Él había intentado ser su dueño, poseerla y hacerla suya, pero cometió un error fatal mientras la perseguía. Estaba seguro de poder seducirla y dejarla sin mirar atrás, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo profundo.

Él no la poseía; ambos se poseían el uno al otro.

La agarró por los hombros para ponerla de pie, estrelló la boca sobre la suya con ferocidad y vació toda su frustración en ella. Bulma le devolvió el beso; se enfrentó cara a cara con él y se tragó su confusión.

Él la levantó hasta que sus largas piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. La inmovilizó contra la pared de la ducha y sus labios se engancharon a un lado de su garganta. Se introdujo en ella sin remordimientos, vertiendo todo lo que él era dentro de ella. Bulma lo aceptó, tomándolo con facilidad, gimiendo de placer en el fondo de su garganta.

"¡Eres mía!", clamó alejando de un empujón los pensamientos de que ella lo poseía. No podía ser poseído, años luchando contra la servidumbre le había enseñado eso. Se negó a creer que este pequeño desliz con una niña tenía más poder sobre él que su enemigo más temido. No iba a creer que ella era algo más que un pedazo de su propiedad.

Bulma jadeó su acuerdo, tensando su cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando de cada embestida. Ella hundió las uñas en sus hombros para montar las olas del placer. Los espasmos de sus músculos lo condujeron al borde y él se unió a ella cuando el éxtasis se apoderó de ambos.

La mantuvo clavada con el cuerpo firmemente encajado en el suyo, mientras jadeaba contra su cuello. Todos sus caprichosos pensamientos fueron apartados a los oscuros recovecos de su mente. Sus pensamientos no podían ser estorbados por emociones inútiles en un momento tan peligroso. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que King Cold descubriera que el hombre que derrotó a Freezer en la batalla era de la Tierra. El mismo planeta en el que había sido hecho prisionero, el mismo que había fallado en conquistar hace casi dos años. Era un momento muy peligroso para ambos y necesitaba de todo su ingenio para mantenerlos a salvo.

Vegeta se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Bulma, contempló sus ojos semi cerrados y la sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Se negó a pensar en lo que significaría para él en caso de que la mataran. La sola idea de ella siendo torturada había sido agua helada en sus venas. No podía ser distraído cuando había tanto en juego.

Él le soltó las piernas y las dejó caer al piso, pero ella mantuvo los brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello. Vegeta levantó las manos para tirar de ella, ignorando la suave presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"¿Tomas un baño conmigo?".

Sus grandes ojos azules estaban ahora mirándolo con susurros de pasión aun danzando en las profundidades. Iban sus labios a decir que no, pero el dolor dentro de él sofocó las palabras. La deseaba una y otra vez; pero más que eso, la deseaba entre sus brazos.

La levantó, sostuvo su cuerpo contra su pecho y ella sonrió, apretando la nariz en la cavidad de su garganta. El agua que había ordenado antes de entrar a la ducha había llenado la bañera y el vapor nublaba el aire.

Él la acercó, ella levantó la vista hacia sus hombros y notó que le sonreía con malicia, que sus ojos danzaban endiabladamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, más que feliz de entrar en su juego de seducción para el placer.

Una hora más tarde, la mayor parte del agua se acumulaba en el piso del baño, mientras los dos amantes yacían dentro de la tina medio vacía. Bulma estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Vegeta con un oído contra su corazón. Ella amaba a los fuertes tamborileos de este. Cada vez que sentía que él era de inalterable piedra, los fuertes latidos de su corazón le aseguraban que estaba vivo.

Los dedos de vegeta se enredaron en su largo cabello azul que ondeaba sobre su espalda en una masa húmeda. Él suspiró expandiendo el pecho y el cuerpo de Bulma se elevó fuera del agua, antes de bajar otra vez.

"No sé por que te sigo salvando", él murmuró con descontento.

Ella pensó por un momento antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Porque si no lo haces, no habrá nadie para salvarte cuando lo necesites".

Vegeta le frunció el ceño molesto. Estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba ser salvado. Él era un guerrero fuerte, el príncipe de los Saiyajin y no necesitaba de nadie, pero las palabras tocaron una fibra sensible muy dentro que no podía explicar. Se mordió la lengua para reprimir el alarde y entonces el momento se perdió.

Ella bajó la cabeza, reclinó el oído contra su pecho y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

 

 

 


	23. No La Ames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: No soy dueña de DBZ
> 
> Gracias a Bardockgurl por sus habilidades beta

 

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

**No La Ames**

 

Vegeta se desenredó exitosamente de la pegajosa masa de sábanas, brazos y piernas sólo para tropezar con un montón de mantas en el piso. Se dirigió al armario maldiciendo en voz baja y sacudiéndo la cola con furia. Aturdida, Bulma levantó la cabeza, parpadeó a los apretados músculos del trasero desnudo del hombre que trataba de encontrar un uniforme limpio, la dejó caer y una bonita sonrisa le cubrió los labios; ya soñaba con besos embriagadores y pieles alisadas por el sudor.

Él se puso el uniforme en silencio, algo poco natural considerando a la mujer que yacía tendida sobre la cama, cuya pálida piel color marfil contrastaba marcadamente con las sábanas negras satinadas que se amontonaban en la inclinación de su columna dorsal.

Metió la mano en un guante blanco mientras observaba el constante ascenso y caída de su respiración. Tentado se deslizó hacia ella con una gracia peligrosa, su mano aún desnuda intentó alcanzarla antes de detenerse por completo. Extendió un solo dedo índice, con el que apenas la tocó y trazó el camino de su columna desde la curva de las nalgas hasta la inclinación de los hombros. Ella era como la seda en el satén, suave y hermosa; elegante y compleja. Absolutamente gloriosa. Retiró delicadamente el cabello azul de su rostro para admirar su perfil y se detuvo, inmovilizado por su belleza, inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que quería.

Ella se movió bajo su toque, murmuró suavemente y Vegeta se inclinó para rozar los labios contra su oído.

"Estaré de regreso más tarde, mi perra", él prometió ya imaginando lo que iba a hacerle cuando volviera.

Los ojos de Bulma parpadearon y sus largas pestañas verde azuladas besaron sus mejillas. Él dejó escapar la lengua para saborear su carne caliente y la sal de su sangre hirviendo a fuego lento por debajo de su piel.

Vegeta dejó el cuarto, era incapaz de comprender su actitud cariñosa hacia la mujer que dormía en su cama. Ella debería estar relegada a la parte más pequeña de su cerebro que sólo se ocupaba de la comida y el sexo; no dando vueltas alrededor de su conciencia, distrayéndolo de sus asuntos.

Entretenido en esos pensamientos, se dirigió al comedor para conseguir alimentos y regresar. No había manera de que llevara a Bulma a aquel lugar para que tomara su propia comida. Esta en particular atendía a la escoria de la nave de Freezer y a la mayoría de ellos no le importaba si morían (y morirían si tocaban lo que era suyo), siempre y cuando se divirtieran antes de hacerlo. Sería como agitar carne fresca en frente de depredadores hambrientos.

La mayor parte de los soldados estaban reunidos en el comedor, cada uno trataba de competir por los mejores bocados de comida. Mientras Vegeta caminaba, ellos se separaron, abriendo camino para que pasara.

El rango bajo Freezer no era decidido por la autoridad aristocrática o la capacidad de comprar favores, no habían estrellas o barras. El rango era decidido por la fuerza. A aquellos que eran más poderosos se les permitía privilegios, no porque tuvieran autoridad, sino porque podían derrotar y matar a cualquiera que los desafiara.

Vegeta no estaba en absoluto preocupado por los dos hombres que mató en las entrañas de la nave al recuperar a Bulma. Ellos no eran más que soldados de a pie, simple carne de cañón, destinados a morir por el capricho de Freezer.

Sin embargo, no quedaría sin castigo. No podía simplemente matar a un compañero soldado y despojar a su Señor de un hombre de su ejército sin costo. A cambio, él tendría que pagar el precio del soldado muerto. Este era el importe de formar un nuevo hombre de igual rango que tomara el lugar del fallecido, algo que Vegeta podría permitirse fácilmente, sobre todo ahora que tenía acceso a todos sus fondos.

Sonrió con suficiencia ante la idea de finalmente ser capaz de agitar su fortuna en el rostro de su mujer. Normalmente era reticente a compartir su riqueza; paranoico, con razón, de que alguien pudiera robar sus ganancias ya robadas, pero no pudo resistirse a la idea de por fin demostrar su vigor financiero a la única persona que lo había cuestionado. Ya podía imaginar la expresión de su rostro cuando le demostrara su fortuna.

Vegeta estaba más o menos retirado en esos pensamientos cuando alguien lo chocó. Nadie en su sano juicio se cruzaba en el camino del despiadado príncipe, ni mucho menos se tropezaba con él en el pasillo. Levantó la cabeza de golpe para mostrar sus ojos negros llenos de asesinato y se encontró con la burlona mirada verde de Zabon, el más asqueroso y maldito bastardo en la nave junto con Freezer. Era tan sucio que el olor de su corrupción flotaba fuera en su empolvada piel como leche agria. El ya fiero ceño fruncido de Vegeta se hizo más profundo y sus ojos se endurecieron como trozos de hielo de obsidiana.

"Cuidado, Vegeta. No querrás volver a tu pequeña humana todo magullado, ¿verdad?".

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil bajo el ataque de las palabras de Zabon. No era el tono agudo de una amenaza lo que lo heló. Era el hecho de que sabía que Bulma era humana.

Él alzó la cabeza y su mirada inescrutable vagó sobre los rasgos del hombre jovial. Zabon vio la tensión de Vegeta y su sonrisa burlona creció, su satisfacción por atormentarlo no tenía límites.

"Oh sí. Lo sé. Yo soy el que la torturó después de todo".

La piel a lo largo de la espalda de Vegeta se tensó ante las palabras del hombre. Sabía que Zabon había sido el que torturó a Bulma, pero era algo que sacó de la mente. El estrés de mentiras en la sala de entrevistas con King Cold y la casi interminable sesión de sexo desenfrenado la noche anterior lo habían agotado. Se negó a admitir que la razón por la que lo empujó de su mente era porque el pensamiento le traía dolor físico real, un dolor donde su corazón debería estar, un estremecimiento en su alma muerta. Era algo que no podría evitar, y peor aún, no podía ser detenido.

"¿Con quién más has estado compartiendo tus pequeños cuentos sórdidos, Zabon?".

La voz de Vegeta era una suave y aterciopelada amenaza apenas disimulada por la falta de sinceridad. Se acordó de cuan cerca Zabon estuvo parado junto a Cooler. Cuan fácilmente habían conspirado. Él conocía el secreto mejor guardado de Vegeta, pero a cambio le reveló el suyo. Zabon estaba en la cama con Cooler. Si era o no figurativo, él estaba traicionando a Freezer con su propio hermano.

"Con nadie hasta el momento. Simplemente no puedo encontrar las palabras". Zabon agitó la mano de manera displicente con movimientos femeninos, pero sus ojos brillaron con un odio tan oscuro que incluso Vegeta quedó sutilmente afectado.

El estómago se le hundió. El chantaje era otra menos que honorable práctica con la que estaba íntimamente familiarizado. Había formado parte de su vida, pero rara vez lo chantajearon personalmente. Se lo debía por entero a la vida austera que tenía. Nunca se colocó en una posición de tener algo que no quisiera que le quitaran.

Aprendió del error que cometió cuando era un niño. Dejó que Freezer lo manipulara por el bienestar de su padre y le permitió que lo convirtiera en un demonio monstruoso que nunca podría ser redimido. Todo por amor a él, y una vez que se fue, nunca había amado otra vez. Nunca se permitió a si mismo ser tan vulnerable, _hasta ahora_.

"¿Qué quieres, Zabon?". Vegeta nunca había visto la ventaja de danzar al compás de otra persona. Contundente y al punto era la forma en que le gustaban todos sus tratos.

"Oh, todavía no lo he decidido. Supongo que simplemente tendré una ventaja sobre ti en el futuro". La sonrisa de Zabon era empalagosa y su voz almibarada amenazó con ahogarlo vivo.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto. Zabon se reservaba el derecho de imponerse en el futuro. Usando la información sobre Bulma contra él, sería capaz de obligar al príncipe a hacer su voluntad. Cuan horrible y demoniaco esto pudiera ser.

"El señor Freezer va a poner tu piel verde de alfombra cuando se entere de que lo estás traicionando con su hermano descerebrado", Vegeta escupió en respuesta, usando su propia ventaja contra el anfibio.

Zabon rió y sus joyas preciosas tintinearon al rozarse entre sí mientras caían sobre su piel desnuda.

"Tal vez, pero ¿Quién va a decírselo? ¿Tú?", Zabon se rió de nuevo, alejándose del príncipe derrotado.

Vegeta mantuvo su intensa consternación oculta estoicamente al mismo tiempo que condenaba su pasado. La rivalidad entre los dos no era ningún secreto. Cuando se trataba de intriga y manipulación, él era mucho más hábil que Vegeta y por años lo había hecho quedar como un tonto. Tan hábiles eran sus manipulaciones que era casi imposible decir nada en contra del anfibio, por temor a que lo saquen del lugar a fuerza de risas.

"Recuerda que tienes que asistir a una fiesta esta noche. Y no te olvides de tu humana. Freezer está ansioso por conocerla". Zabon se alejó balanceando su cuerpo musculoso seductoramente al son de alguna música desconocida.

Vegeta rugió en voz baja mientras caminaba fuera del comedor, olvidando el desayuno. Irrumpió en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Bulma que estaba reclinada sobre el lecho, todavía tratando de despertar. Ignorándola, accedió a su trasmisor de video del panel en la pared.

"¿Qué está pasando, Vegeta? ¿Qué haces?". Bulma se acercó por detrás para mirar por encima de su hombro, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Desde su punto de vista, parecía que él estaba revisando su correo electrónico. Curvó los labios por la explicación completamente humana de sus actividades alienígenas. Miró más de cerca y su sonrisa se atenuó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo algo que no podía entender. Ella había resuelto el problema de la barrera idiomática, pero todavía no podía leer alienígena. Ese era un defecto que definitivamente necesitaba corregir.

Vegeta comenzó a murmurar en voz baja con ferocidad y Bulma casi deseó no haber inventado el traductor. El lenguaje vulgar casi la hizo ruborizarse. Ella dio un paso atrás, instintivamente percibía que él necesitaba su espacio, a la vez levantó una ceja finamente arqueada.

"Malas noticias, ¿eh?".

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño oscuramente. "Tengo que ir a una fiesta".

Bulma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se levantó en sus labios. No había nada en el mundo que amara más que una fiesta. Bueno, tal vez eso no era cierto. Lo que ella realmente amaba era comprar el vestido perfecto para dicha fiesta.

"¡Oh no! ¡No una fiesta! ¿Qué vas a hacer?", ella se burló.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de enojo. "Cierra tu maldita boca, tonta".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que no debía corregir su comportamiento grosero. Era mejor que abusa de ella verbalmente a que por ejemplo ... la asesine.

Se estremeció cuando el pensamiento la dejó helada. ¿Todavía creía que Vegeta eventualmente la asesinaría? ¿Aún pensaba que era capaz?. Lo observó mientras él se paraba en la puerta mirándola con arrogancia y notó como un aura de maldad se filtraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Sí, ella todavía pensaba que era capaz de matar. De eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero todos los días que permanecían juntos, todas las noches que él le acariciaba el cuerpo con reverencia en la oscuridad, lo que menos creía era que fuera a matarla. Tal vez, aun lo haría un día cuando ella dejara de serle útil y cuando llegara ese día, se encontraría con él resueltamente. Ocultaría el dolor en su corazón y valientemente moriría, incluso eso lo haría sentirse orgulloso de su valor.

No es que ella lo quisiera. De hecho, estaba absolutamente en contra de morir.

Vegeta la miró con los labios apretados en una línea recta. La mujer era un problema constante para él. No se atrevía a llevarla en público por temor a que alguien lo desafiara por ella y ahora con el decreto de Zabon, no podía mantenerla encerrada.

Su correo personal incluía una demanda de que asistieran a la gala de esta noche que celebraba la victoria de Freezer sobre los infieles. La orden había venido de King Cold, quien daba la fiesta en honor a su hijo. Nadie había visto o escuchado de Freezer desde su extensa cirugía, lo cual era algo que Vegeta encontraba muy cuestionable. Incluso si Freezer necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus heridas, eso nunca le hubiera impedido alardear con todo aquel que lo pudiera oír de como había derrotado a quienes se atrevieron a menoscabar su autoridad. Normalmente, Freezer estaría agitando su superioridad bajo las narices de todo el mundo, recordándoles que él era el ser más poderoso en el universo, absolutamente invencible. Sin embargo, no se le podía encontrar por ningún lado. La fiesta de esta noche sería la primera vez que saldría de su cuarto.

"¿Por qué estás tan exaltado, Vegeta?". Bulma se acercó a su príncipe con los ojos brillantes de preocupación. Si él continuaba frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo, las líneas en su frente se cortarían directo en su cerebro como navajas de afeitar.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, cuando una pequeña voz le recordó que ella necesitaba saberlo para que pudiera protegerse adecuadamente. Incluso si Bulma no podía competir físicamente con los otros guerreros de la nave, tal vez podría intentar utilizar su cerebro supuestamente genio por una vez y evitar situaciones que la pusieran en problemas.

"Zabon está conspirando contra Freezer con Cooler".

"¿Zabon?", ella preguntó.

"Ese pedazo de mierda verde que ... te interrogó". No quería hablar de su tortura. Por alguna razón, el sólo pensamiento lo ponía muy enojado.

"Oh". Ella hizo una pausa para pensar por un minuto. "Y Cooler es el hermano de Freezer, ¿verdad? ¿Ellos no se llevan bien?".

"No. Cooler está celoso de Freezer. Constantemente está tratando de encontrar una debilidad que explotar. Ahora, parece que se ha asociado a Zabon para tratar de usurparle a su hermano en desgracia el favor de King Cold". Vegeta giró la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de soltar los músculos tensos de su cuello. Bulma tragó saliva ante el brillo de bronce de la piel que él le reveló.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?", ella preguntó inocentemente para enmascarar su repentina oleada de deseo.

La cabeza de Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante y una oscura mirada de avidez se reflejó en sus ojos. A ella se le calentaron las mejillas, tardíamente recordó que él podía oler su calor a través de la habitación.

"Por que Freezer no sabe que eres humana. Zabon obviamente coaccionó esa información de ti, pero él no la ha compartido con su amo".

"Quizá porque no piensa que sea importante", Bulma se encogió de hombros, apenas notaba el peligro de la situación.

"Oh, él lo sabe. Solo está esperando el momento adecuado para utilizarla. Si revela que eres humana entonces mi lealtad será puesta en duda. Ellos supondrán que yo estaba en colusión con los humanos en Namekusei. Como si fuera a unir fuerzas con los cerebros de mierda de tus amigos. O con un chiflado Saiyajin que aspiraba volverse humano". Vegeta murmuró la última parte para sí mismo, obviamente enojado por la percibida deserción de Goku de la raza Saiyajin.

Bulma ignoró su aversión gratuita hacia sus amigos decidiendo mantener la conversación por buen camino. "¿Por qué iban a pensar eso?".

"Si estaba preso como dije, entonces, querrán saber porque no estás muerta y por que tu planeta no está en ruinas. Por alguna razón, no creo que comprendan cuan astuta eres".

Se detuvo mirándola con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

"Yo, yo mismo, apenas puedo comprenderlo. Alguien tan simple como una débil mujer y sin embargo, te las arreglaste para sobrevivir todo este tiempo y mantener a tu planeta intacto".

La voz era como hielo deslizándose sobre su piel caliente, enfriándola hasta los huesos, pero a la vez extrañamente placentera. Ella pensó que se había olvidado de como lo engañó hace tanto tiempo atrás en su oscuro laboratorio que él destruyó de rabia, pero no lo hizo.

"¿No les dijiste que estuviste atrapado en la Tierra todo este tiempo? ¿No lo han descubierto por sí mismos?". Bulma lo evitó lanzando los ojos lejos de su intensa mirada.

Vegeta avanzó hacia ella en el lapso de lo que dura un suspiro atravesando la quieta habitación. "No. Por alguna descabellada razón, no les dije que estuve en la Tierra durante todo este tiempo. Todo lo que saben es que podría haber estado a mitad de camino del universo en alguna celda con piso de tierra. De hecho, les mentí directamente. Pero juro que por más que lo intento no tengo idea de por que lo hice".

Bulma tragó saliva y pequeños escalofríos de sudor estallaron en su cuerpo. "Me estabas protegiendo". Fue una declaración, pero sonaba más como una pregunta a los oídos de él.

Vegeta bajó la cabeza como un pequeño reconocimiento nada más, pero la gravedad de la situación la golpeó como un camión Mac. Él le había mentido a su amo y puso su vida en peligro para mantenerla a salvo y a su pueblo. Estaba arriesgando todo por ella, una pequeña débil mujer, según sus propias palabras. La pregunta anterior de que si Vegeta aún sería capaz de matarla se respondió por sí misma. Si se atrevió a poner su vida en peligro por ella, entonces él nunca levantaría una mano para matarla.

"¿Cómo podría esa información ser de valor para Zabon?". En otras palabras, ¿exactamente cómo podía utilizarla para hacerles daño?.

"No se trata de cuan útil es para él, sino de cuan importante es para alguien más". La voz de Vegeta se endureció. Estaba siendo chantajeado, el cuando y donde aún no se había revelado, pero estaba ahí, colgando sobre él como una nube negra. No había nada que odiara más que ser vulnerable. Cerró las manos en puños  y sintió la necesidad de arremeter contra la primera cosa a su alcance.

"Por supuesto, tú has llevado una vida protegida y no tienes ni idea acerca de conspiraciones secretas y traficantes de chismes".

"Oh, quien sabe", Bulma respondió con ligereza. "Después de todo, fui a la escuela secundaria".

 _Brevemente_ , añadió en silencio para sí misma. Cuando tenía dieciséis años le rogó a su padre que la dejara ir a pesar de que era una graduada de la universidad dos veces. Había querido experimentar la vida de una adolescente normal, con sus actividades cotidianas normales. En lugar de eso, encontró un semillero de mentirosos maliciosos, deportistas egoístas y crueles pandillas empeñados en verla miserable. Después de unas semanas dejó la escuela secundaria atrás y se embarcó en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Recordaba demasiado bien cuan desesperadamente quería un amigo, tan desesperada se sentía que estaba dispuesta a usar la magia para conseguir uno.

La actitud indiferente de Bulma sobre su situación enfureció a Vegeta por que no podía entender cuan en peligro estaban. Él podría sobrevivir porque tenía la fuerza tanto mental como física para sufrir cualquier castigo que Freezer amontonara sobre él, pero Bulma no sería tan afortunada. Si el destino la amara, moriría instantáneamente, pero si no ... entonces podría demorar semanas antes de ser puesta fuera de su miseria.

"Vístete", Vegeta espetó.

Bulma saltó, no estaba preparada para el puro veneno en su voz.

"¿Por qué, vamos a desayunar?". El estómago de Bulma retumbó en voz alta ante el pensamiento.

Vegeta sintió ganas castigarla por recordarle que se olvidó de traer de vuelta la comida que deliberadamente había ido a buscar en el primer lugar.

"No".

"Pero, tengo hambre". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron, Bulma quiso empujarlas de vuelta. No había manera de que quisiera ir por ese camino en particular de nuevo.

"Mala suerte. Estas demasiado gorda, de todos modos".

"¡No lo estoy!", Bulma chilló indignada y sus mejillas enrojecieron de mortificación.

Ella tenía razón por supuesto, no lo estaba, pero a él ciertamente le gustaba mirarla cuando estaba enfadada. Sus ojos destellaban de pasión y sus pechos se hinchaban. Era casi tan bueno como el sexo. Vegeta le dio una amplia sonrisa y Bulma se dio cuenta tardíamente de que la había hecho morder el anzuelo. Él caminó hacia ella, casi sin darle aviso antes de abalanzarse.

Dos horas más tarde salían de sus habitaciones, Bulma sin aliento y enrojecida, Vegeta implacable como siempre. Lo siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Él no miró ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, pero ella sabía que estaba al tanto de todo lo que le rodeaba. Corrió detrás de él tan rápido como pudo, renuente a ser dejada atrás, pero percibía que no volvería a dejarla, ni siquiera accidentalmente. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, Bulma no tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía cada pequeña expresión que pasaba por encima de sus rasgos.

La condujo a través de un laberinto de brillantes pasillos de metal y ascensores atestados, llevándola al borde mismo de la nave. A través de una hilera de ventanas llenas de estrellas, Bulma pudo ver un anillo de metal que flotaba alrededor del vientre hinchado de la nave. Rápidamente conjeturó que se mantenía en su lugar por un campo gravitatorio. Parecía lo suficientemente grande como para albergar varias cubiertas adicionales, pero lo que realmente era, ella no tenía ni idea.

Vegeta se dirigió hasta una pared que tenía círculos de color naranja pintados en los paneles.

"Coloca tus manos aquí", él se refirió a los círculos en la pared.

"¿Por qué?", Bulma preguntó con curiosidad.

Vegeta agarró sus manos bruscamente en respuesta y las colocó en los círculos.

"Quieta, no te muevas", él gruñó.

Bulma obedeció mientras observaba la pared para averiguar lo que estaba haciendo. Esta estaba pintada de blanco sobre el metal y parecía a punto de agrietarse. En un momento estaba mirando el pobre trabajo de pintura y al siguiente estaba girando en una piscina de negrura. Fue tan de repente que ella sintió nauseas y su cuerpo cayó libremente al suelo. Vegeta apareció a su lado ileso y la puso de pie.

Bulma contuvo el estómago con miedo a perder la cena de la noche anterior, cuando contempló hacia atrás con desconfianza a la pared. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en una parte diferente de la nave ahora, probablemente, en el anillo que había visto flotando fuera de la ventana.

"¿Qué ...", Bulma comenzó, pero sus palabras derivaron a la nada. Vegeta vio la gran cantidad de expresiones que cruzaron por su rostro. Era fascinante para él observarla pensar, podía decir el momento en que comprendió lo que había sucedido, incluso sin una explicación suya. Ella realmente era un genio.

"¡Teletransportación instantánea!". Bulma abrió la boca con asombro. Ella tiro del agarre de él sobre su brazo en un intento de dar la vuelta para examinar la fascinante tecnología.

"Más tarde". Vegeta no la dejó soltarse, sino que siguió arrastrándola por los pasillos. Ella hizo un puchero de decepción, pero no discutió; ya tenía planes para crackear el panel de información en su habitación. Estaba segura de que podría utilizar eso para conseguir el acceso a los sistemas y archivos de la nave, incluso a sus más altos secretos. Tal vez incluso sería capaz de enseñarse a sí misma el lenguaje común aquí.

Los vestíbulos comenzaron a estrecharse y el tráfico a hacerse más pesado. Vegeta tiró de ella hacia el nivel externo, donde se encontraban las tiendas más prestigiosas. En lugar de mezclarse con la multitud en el camino más ancho, ellos viraron, para llevarla a un callejón estrecho de metal, entre dos tiendas. Se detuvo justo antes de la salida, con el rostro todavía envuelto en la sombra mientras ella miraba alrededor de su hombro boquiabierta.

Bulma era una criatura acostumbrada a las cosas buenas de la vida. Había nacido entre las mejores sábanas de satén con bordes de oro y su cuna había sido hecha de perlas. Pasó toda la vida comprando en las más ricas, las más fabulosas tiendas que el mundo tenía para ofrecer y a cambio había aprendido que la verdadera pretensión era la calidad. No tenía dudas en su mente que ella estaba mirando a un grupo de esas boutiques en este momento. Ambos hacían frente a una hilera de ventanas que estaban decoradas con estrellas que pasaban zumbando sobre la noche más oscura, y sólo unas pocas personas entraban y salían ... lo mejor de lo mejor ... la élite.

Vegeta se volvió hacia ella, su rostro era oscuro pero dolido de una manera que le hizo a Bulma daño en el corazón por alguna razón desconocida. Ella levantó la mano para llegar a él, pero sus hombros tensos le dijeron que no quería confort. Con el rostro sombrío y la boca endurecida, metió la mano en su armadura y sacó un disco cristalino fino.

"Toma esto y consigue lo que necesitas".

Bulma bajó la mirada hacia el credichip, luego de vuelta a la costosa hilera llena de tiendas y líneas de confusión le arrugaron la frente.

"¿Estás seguro?", ella preguntó con escepticismo. Su mente se preguntó de nuevo por sus numerosos y casi mortales argumentos sobre el dinero en el pasado. Una sonrisa irónica le retorció los labios, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que la mayoría de las relaciones se rompían bajo la presión de las finanzas. El dinero no puede hacer girar al mundo, pero sin duda hace el viaje menos accidentado.

Vegeta leyó la preocupación en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que exactamente estaba pensando. Sabía que no debía estar molesto por su insinuación de que él no tenía dinero, sobre todo después del viaje hasta aquí, pero no pudo evitar flexionar su pecho con orgullo mientras señalaba el chip.

"Tengo más que suficiente dinero para satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Podría llenar toda esta nave con oro y gemas si fuera de tu agrado". Él se inclinó más cerca de ella para sonreirle con malicia. "Y yo nunca te daría joyas falsas, mi perra".

Algo oscuro, pecaminoso y excitante se extendió por Bulma y se instaló en la parte más profunda de su ser. Esto se retorció en su interior, deslizándose contra todo lo que en ella era malvado y primario. Nunca se habría imaginado que él iba a hacer tal declaración, que presumiría no sólo de su dinero, sino de todo lo que le daría. La hembra pura en su interior se agitó con deleite. Ante ella había un hombre orgulloso, guapo y lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que era suyo, con el dinero suficiente para llenarla de lujos. Bulma ya podría ser la mujer más rica del planeta Tierra, pero no se perdía nada con tener un amante que era aún más rico.

Lo mejor de su declaración era que estaba segura de que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. Como un auténtico macho había extendido sus plumas de colores brillantes en un esfuerzo por cortejarla. Desde luego, no iba a bailar y él nunca le preguntaría, pero quería mostrarle a su modo que tenía la intención de ser su hombre, para bien o para mal.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la impresionante curva maliciosa en los labios de Vegeta. Ella colocó una suave palma en su mejilla, asombrándose por la sensación de seda. En todo su tiempo juntos nunca lo había visto afeitarse y se quedó preguntando si los machos Saiyanjins no producían ningún cabello a excepción de la cola y la cabeza.

Ella se acercó más para colocar sus labios suavemente contra los de él. No abrió la boca ni utilizó la lengua, si no que permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación del roce. Vegeta se quedó en silencio aturdido mientras absorbía su contacto, antes de que la parte primitiva de su cerebro lo instara a tomar medidas. Envolvió sus musculosos brazos alrededor su estrecha cintura, tiró de ella contra su pecho y unió su cuerpo al suyo.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella y la devoraron con avidez. Al no poder quedarse pacientemente bajo su tacto, deslizó la lengua en su boca, buscando la fuente de su atracción, la razón de su locura. Él quería abrirle la piel y meterse dentro, extinguirse a sí mismo con su sangre y lamer sus huesos. Por alguna razón se había contenido a sí mismo de ella en la última etapa del viaje. Tal vez era porque sabía que no podía mantenerla, que le sería arrancada antes de que pudiera poseerla por completo, por lo que refrenó su pasión, encerrándose a sí mismo en hielo.

Pero ahora su presencia parecía más real. Desde que la salvó del Agujero había ganado un sentimiento omnipotente de posesividad. La había guardado de Freezer, ya nadie se la arrebataría jamás y sería suya para siempre. Su propiedad, marcada con su aroma.

Abruptamente, la dejó ir, consciente de donde estaban y que no podía dejarse afectar por sus impulsos más salvajes. La vio y sonrió con superioridad ante la mirada de sorprendido desconcierto y el color enrojecido que le adornaban las mejillas, orgulloso por cuan fácilmente ella se perdía ante su contacto. Era tan tentadora que temía que sería incapaz de controlarse mientras estaban en público y eso era totalmente inaceptable.

Lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de ella. No podía dejarla sola por temor a que fuera molestada, pero Bulma no necesitaba saber eso. Podía protegerla desde lejos y ella ni siquiera se enteraría.

Sin decir una palabra, giró sobre sus talones para alejarse caminando, dejándola sola en el callejón.

"¿A dónde vas?". Bulma lo alcanzó, casi presa del pánico. Vegeta se volvió, pero no se movió hacia ella y el orgullo la mantuvo inmóvil.

Vegeta fácilmente leyó su inquietud, ya que él mismo logró infundirle el miedo en primer lugar. Ella no quería estar sola y él detestaba dejarla, pero no podía ser evitado. No podía mantenerse firme estando en su presencia mucho más tiempo.

"No te harán daño aquí". Esas palabras fueron fieles a su mejor punto. Se había corrido rápidamente la voz de que la mujer de cabello azul era la concubina del Príncipe Vegeta y su posesividad era ya legendaria. Para un hombre que se mostraba frío, sin emociones hacia el sexo débil y que de pronto pasara a matar con crueldad a dos soldados por ella, había causado un gran revuelo. Ahora todos, desde las fuerzas especiales Ginyu hasta el esclavo más humilde sabían de su unión.

Nadie de menor rango se atrevería a tocarla y si alguien con mayor poder la deseaba, era poco lo que podía hacer Vegeta. Si ella era capturada por segunda vez no habría forma de recuperarla y no estaría segura con o sin él. Pero eso no significaba que se atrevería a dejarla.

Tal vez ese era el origen de su casi instinto depredador por saborearla. No que él finalmente pudo llamarla suya y poseerla, sino porque estaba en tal peligro de serle arrebatada. Ella lo había dejado hecho un lío, con el cuerpo enmarañado y la mente al revés. No podía pensar claramente y de forma racional. Por una vez, no podía adivinar el futuro y manipularlo a su voluntad. No tenía idea de lo que los siguientes días le tenían reservado. No había manera de estar preparado.

"Pero ...", la voz de Bulma se apagó en un temblor, el miedo era evidente en cada sombra de sus ojos azules.

Vegeta sabía que necesitaba consuelo, pero no podía decirle el motivo de su salida. Bulma estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, pero su falta de control cuando ella estaba a su alrededor no era una de estas. Tan suave como un gato de la selva, Vegeta se deslizó hacia ella y sin esfuerzo la sujetó a la pared para mirarla a los ojos.

"Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Hay Élites y esta basura mestiza". Él agitó una mano hacia la calle, haciendo un gesto despectivo a la multitud que pasaba. "Yo soy un Élite".

La gente que caminaba de un lado al otro de las tiendas le parecían élite a ella. Pero tal vez hablaba de la fuerza física y no de la riqueza.

Vegeta tanto la irritaba como la divertía. Ella había nacido en cuna de oro, pero sus padres no se habían olvidado de enseñarle un cierto nivel de humildad y caridad. A los ojos de otra persona, Bulma podía haber nacido superior, pero ella no se vería a sí misma como tal.

"Bueno, esa es una actitud muy egoísta", ella bromeó y su miedo se derritió bajo la intensa conciencia de su calor animal.

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron hacia arriba en las esquinas y la maldad brilló en sus ojos. Bulma sintió que su vientre caía y que se le erizaba la piel. Él levantó la mano de la pared y la extendió lejos de su cuerpo hacia la multitud. Sus ojos negros no se apartaron de ella, su rostro era implacable y mortal.

"¿Debo explosionarlos para ti? ¿Eso te haría sentir más segura?".

"Yo ...", Bulma quería protestar, pero estaba completamente sorprendida por Vegeta. Ella esperaba que él explosionara a la gente, de hecho, estaba bastante segura de que se pondría de mal humor si no pudiera hacerlo de manera habitual, pero nunca habría esperado que se ofreciera a hacerlo en su nombre. Tan horrible como era, eso también calentó algo en su interior. Su príncipe estaba lleno de sorpresas el día de hoy.

Vegeta bajó el brazo y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia creció a una sonrisa plena de autosatisfacción.

"Eres mía. Ninguna de la basura que hay por ahí se atrevería a tocarte". Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron y sus labios se fundieron en una línea dura. "Hay pocos más fuerte que yo, Bulma. Si vienen por ti no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detenerlos, ya sea aquí o en nuestro cuarto".

Escalofríos bajaron por la columna vertebral de Bulma y apenas pudo soportar la expresión de derrota oculta en los ojos de Vegeta. Si alguien más lo miraba, habría visto fría indiferencia, pero ella podía ver el dolor dentro de él llamándola, empujándola a aliviarlo, a extraer el veneno de su alma. Ella colocó una pequeña mano sobre su corazón y sintió los rítmicos latido que hablaban de su vida.

"Eso no va a suceder. No van a venir por nosotros. Me niego a creer que lo harán". Llenó sus palabras con falsa sinceridad, pero era fácil ver porque lo hacía.

Vegeta suspiró, incrédulo de que ella todavía hubiera logrado mantener su frágil inocencia, incluso después de todo lo que había visto. En silencio, admitió para sí mismo que ese singular carácter era lo que le atraía de ella.

"El mundo no está pintado en grises culpables o azules poco profundos. Es blanco y negro. Poder y debilidad".

Bulma reconocía una batalla perdida cuando la veía, así que forzó una sonrisa brillante y agitó el creditchip en el rostro de Vegeta, aparentando una victoria.

"Espero que estés dispuesto a gastar una considerable fortuna. Me he pavoneado en el mismo par de pantalones por suficiente tiempo, caballero". Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras dirigía la conversación hacia aguas más cómodas. "Tal vez si tienes suerte, te lo pagaré algún día".

"Ya te lo dije, tengo más que suficiente. No soy tan pobre como para exigir la devolución", él respondió arisco, divertido por el placer que ella tomaba en gastar su dinero, pero herido por la oferta de devolvérselo.

"Entonces es que _tú_ no lo entiendes. Hay cosas más valiosas en este universo que las piedras preciosas. Y cuando digo que te pagaré, no me refiero al dinero. Algún día me vas a necesitar y voy a estar allí".

Las palabras eran intensas y su mirada llena de promesas difíciles. Él se inclinó para rozar su nariz contra la de ella y sus ojos bailaron con alegría mal disimulada.

"No necesito a nadie, mujer. Ahora ve, antes de que apeste a cursilería toda la nave". La sacó de la pared, la empujó hacia la calle y le dio una rápida palmadita en las nalgas para que se dé prisa en su camino. Ella saltó antes de lanzar una mirada mordaz sobre su hombro, pero él ya se había ido, ni siquiera su sombra permaneció.

 

 

 


	24. Regalo De Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: ADVERTENCIA: ¡Un limón! Por favor, da marcha atrás si te ofendes fácilmente. No Barb, eso no te implica.
> 
> Gracias a Barb por prestarme sus habilidades beta.

 

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

**Regalo De Sangre**

 

_He sido derrotado._

Freezer se miró en el espejo oval de cuerpo entero. Una placa de metal cromado en su cabeza brillaba bajo la blanca luz árida. Curvó los dedos de sus pies, pero no pudo sentir la suntuosidad de la alfombra, sólo la sensación táctil de que algo estaba allí.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al reflejo de sus piernas, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue el brillo del metal en las ranuras y las tuercas de la maquinaria. El cromo se arrastraba hasta sus piernas, le tragaba la mitad del pecho y devoraba la mayor parte de su cabeza. Sólo su rostro permanecía intacto. Carmesí en blanco, diabólica coexistencia inocente, pero no era suficiente. No era él.

"Luces apagadas".

Incluso en la penumbra de la habitación, Freezer todavía podía ver la oscuridad del acero en lugar del habitual extremadamente blanco color de su piel. Eso lo disgustaba, lo hacía enfermar. Sus sentidos estaban embotados pero sus emociones estaban afiladísimas y cortaban el tejido blando de su cerebro.

Había perdido. Había perdido ante un sucio mono inmundo. Ante un bastardo de la misma raza que aniquiló hace casi veinte años por esa misma razón. Porque tenía miedo de ser derrotado por un Saiyajin que se hiciera demasiado poderoso para someterse a su gobierno. Y lo peor de todo era que perdió ante un huérfano que no tenía ni idea del valor por lo que luchaba.

Freezer se tambaleó hacia atrás del espejo, apenas era capaz de comprender el peso de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de sus emociones.

El Brillante Señor del Universo perdió una batalla ante un enemigo más poderoso. Un enemigo que era justo y bueno, el epítome de lo que él no era. Un guerrero del pueblo, un soldado del bien, un hijo de la luz. Un enemigo invencible acechaba en lo más recóndito del espacio y nadie lo sabía salvo él. Ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni siquiera sus guardias de élite que lo habían acompañado a Namekusei. Nadie sabía la verdad.

Todos suponían que ganó. Que había sido una brillante batalla que hizo añicos a un plantea, a la cual sobrevivió y de la que salió victorioso. Ninguna otra conclusión era factible, ninguna otra respuesta imaginable. Nadie había osado pensar que falló y él no se atrevió a susurrar una palabra de ello para que sus hombres no le cayeran encima como lobos hambrientos y su familia no lo repudiara por ser un debilucho.

Ni siquiera sabía si tenía la suficiente fuerza en su cuerpo fabricado para defender su trono. Había perdido más que una simple pelea. Había perdido su confianza, su superioridad, su propio ser.

Y ahora tenía que salir fuera de la puerta, liberarse de su exilio autoimpuesto y asistir a su fiesta de la victoria. Una victoria que no era ni siquiera la suya. Para vivir una mentira que no era su creación.

 

 

*************************************************************

 

 

Vegeta estaba esperando a Bulma cuando ella irrumpió en sus habitaciones. Él se inclinó casualmente contra el marco de la puerta que conducía al dormitorio mientras la observaba luchar por meter todos los paquetes en el interior.

"¿Eso es todo?", él preguntó.

La había visto mientras compraba, la cruda anticipación de gastar el dinero en cosas bellas, el ligero enfriamiento de su sangre al pasar junto a las tiendas caras, el ceño fruncido entre sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el credit chip. Nunca había visto una guerra entre la codicia y la integridad antes. Siempre, todos actuaban por sus propios intereses, sin nunca cuestionar el resultado de sus acciones y como estas podrían herir a los demás. Sólo su ángel inocente sabía el significado de la integridad. El alarde de gastar el dinero se había derretido rápidamente bajo el calor de su conciencia y en lugar de eso, ella había comprado sólo lo esencial.

Vegeta echó un ojo a la gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas que la rodeaban en la sala, brotando como hierba fresca en un día de primavera. Por supuesto, los elementos esenciales para su hermoso ángel pasaban a ser un poco más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

La cabeza de Bulma se disparó ante las palabras y estrechó los ojos.

"Mira. No me dijiste que comprar así que solo traje lo esencial. Una chica necesita más de dos pares de pantalones, ya sabes", ella resopló, segura de que él iba a castigarla por gastar demasiado de su dinero. Por primera vez en su vida se había preocupado por la cantidad de dinero que iba a emplear. Realmente no tenía ni idea en que forma estaban las finanzas de Vegeta. Por lo que sabía, él podía haber estado jactándose por algún extraño sentido del ego masculino. Ella decidió no poner a prueba su suerte y se resolvió por las cosas que realmente necesitaba. Pero dado que entró al espacio con las manos vacías, necesitaba bastante.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, convencido de que vivía con una imbécil.

"Es mejor que hayas conseguido algo para la fiesta".

Bulma le sonrió desde sus paquetes y la satisfacción se mostró en sus labios perfectamente curvados.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Es hermoso. La costurera me aseguró que es único en su clase. Un Bojorie ... sea lo que sea. Por que solo mirar ... ".

Vegeta la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. La última cosa que necesitaba era una lección de diseño de modas.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no dije que ibas a la fiesta", él espetó.

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó abierta y la confusión se escribió en sus ojos azul oscuro. "Pero acabas de decir ...".

"Lo que sea. Date prisa y vístete. Tienes veinte minutos".

La mandíbula de Bulma se cerró de golpe con un click audible de sus dientes. "Haces ese tipo de cosas para enfurecerme, no es cierto", ella siseó.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante amenazadoramente. "Veinte minutos".

"No puedo estar lista en veinte minutos, Vegeta. No se puede pulir un diamante en tan poco tiempo". Bulma tomó los paquetes y pisó fuerte para dirigirse al baño. Hubo un momento incómodo cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba bloqueando la entrada del dormitorio.

Vegeta se movió a un lado y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído mientras pasaba. "No se necesita tanto tiempo, diría yo, para pulir algo que ya brilla".

Escalofríos bailaron por su espalda hormigueando sus sentidos. Ella hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro, pero él ya había desaparecido en la sala de estar. Bulma se dirigió al cuarto de baño con la felicidad vertiginosa aligerándole los pasos.

Cuando ella desapareció detrás de la puerta, Vegeta se restregó el rostro con la palma de una mano, la confusión y el dolor se dibujaron en el conjunto de sus hombros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca en su vida se comportó de esa manera. De hecho, estaba coqueteando con ella. Se suponía que sería la mujer que iba a destrozar y matar. Bulma había sido su captor, su verdugo; quien le había robado todos sus sueños de venganza volviéndolos contra de él, hasta que quedó confusamente mareado. Su intención siempre había sido follarla, matarla y abandonarla, pero allí estaba, preparándose para una fiesta en el cuarto de baño. Se había convertido en una parte de él, una parte por la que estaba dispuesto a engañar, mentir y matar. Por primera vez en la vida tenía algo precioso y no iba a dejarlo ir sin una pelea.

Se dirigió al dormitorio, se detuvo ante un armario alto que tenía tres cajones en la parte inferior, se agachó para abrir el cajón de abajo y desenterró un montón de ropa hasta que llegó a la parte inferior. Allí, perfectamente doblado, un uniforme de color azul oscuro se asentaba, su único traje de etiqueta Saiyajin. Freezer no les permitía a sus hombres llevar armadura, ni siquiera vestirse con esta para las galas. Lo ponía nervioso ver a tantos guerreros en un solo lugar vestidos para la guerra, por lo que decretó que todos ellos vinieran usando trajes de noche elegantes.

En el pasado, Vegeta siempre había ignorado la orden, en lugar de eso aparecía en las fiestas en su traje de entrenamiento o en uniforme militar. Siempre su desobediencia le había ganado un castigo, pero esta vez no podía permitir que eso suceda. No importaba como, no podía permitirse ser alejado del lado de Bulma y dejarla abierta a un ataque. Y lo más importante, no la deshonraría escoltándola a la gala en uno de sus sucios trajes de entrenamiento.

Sacó el atuendo de príncipe, algo que no usó desde antes de que su padre hubiera sido asesinado. Cuando llegó a la madurez, Raditz tomó el traje y lo hizo adaptar para el príncipe ya adulto, pero el diseño y los colores seguían siendo los mismos. Al caminar usándolo en la fiesta de Freezer, estaría declarando sin lugar a dudas que estaba tomando su legítimo lugar como el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. No habían palabras que pudieran decirlo más alto que la mera acción de vestirse como el príncipe que era.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bulma salió del cuarto de baño, recién pulida y brillando. Ella no esperaba un halago de Vegeta con palabras, pero sus ojos le dijeron lo suficiente. Llevaba un vestido de color carmesí que brillaba a la luz como una funda de rubíes. El corpiño tenía forma de corazón y se curvaba sobre los senos antes de sumergirse por debajo de los brazos hasta la mitad de su esbelta espalda. La falda acampanada modestamente que se decoraba con un delicado encaje estaba adornado con perlas y joyas. Unos largos guantes rojos terminaban en sus codos, disfrazando el hecho de que no llevaba joyas a excepción de una sola cinta roja que se extendía por su garganta.

Bulma miró a Vegeta por un cumplido silencioso, pero se distrajo cuando lo atrapó en el sitio vestido con su atuendo. Él llevaba botas negras de cuero de suela blanda que terminaban en sus musculosas pantorrillas. Un pantalón negro suave como la mantequilla le abrazaba a los muslos como una segunda piel y parecía lo suficientemente cómodo para bailar o para la batalla. Sobre eso, llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas color azul crepúsculo oscuro que se ceñía sobre sus caderas y el dobladillo bordado negro le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Sus brazos de bronce quedaban al descubierto y rodeando cada grueso bíceps había una pesada banda adornada de oro y platino de por lo menos dos pulgadas de ancho. En el centro, los intrincados diseños se anudaban para formar un ojo. Una banda sostenía un rubí en el centro, la otra un zafiro.

"Oh, wow, Vegeta. Te ves ... ", ella no pudo terminar y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de que se le secara la garganta. Vegeta se encogió de hombros y los ojos de Bulma fueron atraídos por el centro de su pecho. La chaqueta con cinturón se interrumpía en la parte delantera, dejando un rastro de piel desnuda que casi le llegaba al ombligo. En el centro del pecho había un medallón de oro y platino que representa el surgimiento de tres soles, del tamaño de un puño descansando sobre su fuerte piel de bronce. Cada sol era una joya diferente, un topacio, un rubí y la última era una brillante joya de color naranja que nunca había visto antes.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y Bulma al instante se sintió hermosa. Había un calor en los ojos de Vegeta que sólo podía explicarse por la necesidad y el deseo. Esto los oscureció hasta que brillaron como el fuego de obsidiana. La espina dorsal le hormigueó con la anticipación y los pezones se endurecieron bajo su vestido. Ella se sintió perdida en el tiempo cuando Vegeta se le acercó con pasos silenciosos, su presencia parecía divina en intensidad, sus ojos nunca la dejaron; pero el cuerpo de Bulma se sintió arder como si ya la estuviera acariciando en los lugares secretos que la prendía en llamas.

Se detuvo frente a ella, su cuerpo estaba a un latido del corazón de distancia, tentándola con su cercanía, pero torturándola sin su toque. Su poderosa aura ya estaba rodeándola, acunándola, cuidándola. Él levantó la mano y extendió un solo dedo para trazar la longitud de la cinta carmesí que ella llevaba en la garganta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta que pareció como si las pupilas desaparecieran en un anillo negro.

"No llevas ninguna joya". Lo dijo con una voz como el terciopelo … suave y atrayente, sin embargo amenazaba con asfixiarla si esta se acumulaba demasiado.

Ella se detuvo varias veces a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas que vendían joyas deslumbrantes y diamantes resplandecientes; pero siempre se impidió comprarlos. Por alguna razón el dar y recibir joyas se había convertido en algo personal entre ellos. Usó el dinero en comprar costosos vestidos, camisolas de seda y las más satinadas de las cosas íntimas que acariciaban su piel desnuda, pero no pudo decidirse a comprar un solo anillo o collar. Por alguna razón desconocida, le había parecido mal.

"A veces la discreta elegancia habla más fuerte que un adorno llamativo".

Los labios de Vegeta se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica, claramente le divertía su declaración inocente, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

"La simplicidad no te ganará ningún favor en la corte de Freezer, mi ángel".

Avergonzado por el desliz de cariño, le dio la espalda y sacó el anillo de rubí de su grueso bíceps. Sin decirle nada, lo llevó hacia ella para ponerlo alrededor de su esbelto cuello, acomodándolo de tal forma que el rubí se asentó en el centro de su garganta. La banda era tan amplia que casi le cubría todo el cuello, desde la parte inferior del mentón hasta la clavícula.

Él dio un paso atrás para admirar el destello de fuego en su garganta que hacía juego con el ardor en sus ojos. Era tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento pero no le hacía ningún bien revelárselo. Él se alejó, sus ojos trataron de localizar algo en la habitación que lo distrajera.

Al sentir que se retiraba, Bulma lo alcanzó y su mano rozó contra el otro brazalete. Buscando algo para traerlo de vuelta, le preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¿Por qué no coinciden?".

Vegeta se volvió con los ojos todavía ocultos bajo la espesa cortina de sus pestañas.

"Coinciden. A su manera".

"Éste". Él levantó la mano hacia el rubí que ella llevaba en el cuello, arrastró los dedos a través de las bandas de oro y platino sólo para deslizarse a la suavidad de su piel a lo largo de sus hombros. "Es el símbolo de la sangre de mi pueblo".

Los ojos de Bulma se oscurecieron en triste entendimiento y los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

"No sólo la sangre derramada en batalla, a la cual mi pueblo rendía culto con reverencia, sino la de mi familia".

Bulma se quedó completamente inmóvil bajo su intensidad. El aire de la habitación se volvió triste por la carga de significados ocultos y sus pulmones trabajaron bajo el peso. Lentamente ella llevó sus largos y pálidos dedos para acariciar la joya en su garganta, el símbolo Saiyajin para la familia. La familia de Vegeta.

Él miró hacia otro lado, tan incómodo por la pesadez en el aire como ella.

"Hace mucho tiempo se dijo que una vez que los Saiyanjin dejaran de valorar a sus familias caeríamos. El tiempo pasó y nuestros bebés fueron creados en vientres artificiales, los padres apenas conocían a sus hijos y las mujeres ya no llevaban a sus hijos en sus senos. No mucho tiempo después de eso, Freezer llegó".

El corazón de Bulma se apretó ante las últimas palabras susurradas de Vegeta. Ella sabía que no era un hombre supersticioso, pero recitó las palabras como si creyera que se había lanzado una maldición a su raza que los había destruido a todos. Tal vez, podía ver el encanto de la misma. Reniegas de tu familia y pierdes tu existencia. Eso era claro y conciso, casi comprensible. Más fácil de entender que un tirano destruyera tu planeta por ninguna otra razón que la venganza.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando de repente recordó algo importante, algo horrible. Cuando ella bajó al planeta purgado aprendió una cosa de Freezer. Que él volvía los planetas polvo y luego le decía a los niños que habían sido destruidos por una lluvia de meteoritos. ¿Vegeta lo sabía? ¿Alguien le dijo alguna vez que Freezer destruyó todo lo que más quería?.

"Vegeta ...", ella lo alcanzó, pero él se dio la vuelta. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió con un tono de dolor igual al que llevaba en el alma, y ella quedó en silencio ante su sufrimiento.

"El zafiro representa la línea real Saiyajin. El azul es el color de mi Casa, de mi nacimiento. Así que si los llevo juntos representan lo que soy. Un guerrero de la realeza Saiyanjin de la Casa de Vegeta-sai".

Bulma lo rodeó, plantándose a sí misma como un objeto inamovible en el camino de Vegeta.

"¿Y esto?", ella preguntó, levantando la mano para sostener el medallón que él llevaba en el centro de su pecho. Vegeta bajó la mirada y sus ojos descansaron sobre el cúmulo de cabello azul en la cabeza inclinada. Le cubrió la mano con la suya y los ojos sorprendidos de Bulma se lanzaron hacia él.

"Son los tres soles de Vegeta-sai. A pesar de que el planeta ya no existe, los soles permanecen, en guardia permanente sobre el cementerio de mi pueblo".

Bulma no pudo detener las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos de zafiro, agrupándose en las esquinas y que amenazaban con extenderse a sus mejillas; Vegeta no podía apartar la mirada de la angelical visión que ella era. Bulma colocó una palma suave sobre su mejilla y se elevó en puntillas para presionar los labios contra los suyos. Él apretó sus ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño como si le doliera. Ella siempre hacia eso para calmarlo. Presionaba suaves besos en sus labios, sin lujuria ni deseo, sin apetencia ni necesidad. Simples pequeños besos destinados a transmitirle su amor. Un amor tácito que ninguno de ellos admitía. Y siempre, él se lo permitía. Los recibía, acogiendo tanto el dolor de la angustia que traían y la tranquilidad calmante que sofocaban las llamas de la ira en su corazón.

Y siempre, después de que él no podía soportar más de su inocencia, volvía esos besos en algo que podía entender, algo que podía comprender y controlar. Profundizó el beso para convertir el amor en lujuria; tomó el consuelo y lo confinó en una parte de su alma que se negaba a abrirse. La abrazó, ignorando su protesta sorda, arrastrando su cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando de la sensación de sostener a un ángel convertido en perra.

Por último Bulma dejó de preocuparse por arruinar su vestido y vivió sólo para sentir el calor de la boca de Vegeta en la de ella. La besó con una pasión desesperada que siempre la quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Podía sentirlo buscando algo en su interior, explorando por una necesidad inconsciente. Ella se abrió a él en mente y cuerpo, permitiéndole buscarla de adentro hacia afuera.

Vegeta la levantó a escasas pulgadas del piso, solo lo suficiente para trasladarla a donde quería. Nunca dejó de besarla, ahogándose voluntariamente en su sabor y aroma. La deseaba tanto que le hería el cuerpo y le causaba un dolor en el alma. Estaba desesperado y agonizante. Ella era la única que podía salvarlo, ella era la única que podía rescatarlo del infierno en que vivía.

Las pantorrillas de Bulma golpearon el borde de la cama. Él la arrojo allí y alzó el decorado carmesí de su falda hasta desnudar sus hermosas piernas. Le arrancó la ropa interior, sin preocuparse si la rompía o no y cayó sobre ella, con cuidado, incluso en su frenesí, de no lastimarla. Bulma le dio la bienvenida con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, condujo sus dedos hacia el cabello de Vegeta y tomó medidas drásticas para montar la tormenta que él producía en ambos.

 

La cubrió de besos, bajando por su boca y su mandíbula; le lamió la banda alrededor de su cuello, la acarició detrás de la oreja. Su poderosa cola le envolvió el muslo para llevarle las caderas a una posición que lo satisfagan. Él se apoyó en un brazo, lamió el camino hacia los tesoros cubiertos por su corpiño, mientras su otra mano serpenteaba entre ambos para deshacer los cordones de su pantalón. Se liberó del cuero y su pene emergió rojo y palpitante con una necesidad que nunca había sentido antes. 

 

Tenía el miedo abrumador de que si no la tomaba ahora, nunca la tendría otra vez. Que ella desaparecería en un destello de luz y brillo de plumas. Un ángel no podía caer para siempre; en algún momento ella volaría de nuevo al cielo donde pertenecía, dejando a aquellos que quedaban atrás sintiéndose despojados de su presencia. 

 

 

Tiró del corpiño y sus blancos senos coronados de cerezas aparecieron libres. Al instante los devoró, succionando y lamiendo mientras ella insistentemente sollozaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Vegeta haciéndolo curvar la columna vertebral de placer. Con la cola y una mano separó los ya abiertos muslos blancos ampliándolos más hasta que las rodillas de Bulma se doblaron y su espalda se inclinó fuera de la cama. Estaba hinchada y brillante con buena disposición, rogándole que se le uniera, para sentir placer juntos. 

 

Él se sumergió en ella, su cuerpo se presionó contra cada una de sus curvas y gruñó con ira ante la barrera de las ropas, pero no se atrevió a tratar de contenerse el tiempo suficiente para arrancarlas de sus cuerpos. Con un poderoso impulso suave, entró en ella, tratando de enfriar su carne roja y palpitante, pero sólo encontró es el más delicioso calor en sus pliegues. Bulma arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió en el fondo de su garganta y retorció el rostro en feliz agonía. 

 

Ella cayó debajo de él como una virgen debajo de una daga ensangrentada, como un sacrificio para sus apetitos demoniacos. Él quiso detenerse, contenerse; pero no pudo. Se clavó en ella, hundiéndose en el olvido de su cuerpo, saboreando cada empuje y gruñido de placer. Bulma se apretó a su alrededor y sus delicadas caderas se encontraron con las suyas poderosas en una carrera de éxtasis. Ella lo enfrentó, llevándolo dentro y tragando su cruda necesidad de aceptación y perdón; transformando sus debilidades en poder. 

 

Cuando él se vino, fue como si el reino mortal hubiera sido arrancado y por un momento viera el cielo. Una cima de nubes blancas, un faro brillante de luz y el poderoso trueno de la voz de Dios. Este rugió hasta que le destrozó el cráneo y oscureció su vista, sumergiéndolo precipitadamente en la nada. Junto a él, oyó el grito de la voz de Bulma y tomó conciencia de la agonía y el éxtasis mezclándose juntos en un baño de olvido. Extendió el brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, mientras ambos caían de regreso a la realidad. 

 

Vegeta luchó contra la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, obligándose a abrir los ojos, e ignoró el punzante dolor de la luz y el ardor de sus pulmones al respirar. Debajo de él podía sentirla esforzarse por que su pecho ascienda y baje, y el fuerte jadeo del aliento en sus labios. Clavó los ojos en el rostro que tenía debajo. Los labios de Bulma estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas encendidas y su cabello perfectamente peinado estaba deshecho y le caía alrededor. 

 

Todavía estaba dentro de ella, el calor ardiente de su cuerpo era a la vez abrazador e irresistible y quiso montarla otra vez, para sentir el flujo de su inocente vida debajo de él nuevamente, para alcanzar y tocar el cielo una vez más. Se movió contra ella y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe sobresaltados. Sus ojos de zafiro eran del color más azul que nunca había visto, casi de neón eléctrico por su pasión orgásmica. En las profundidades por debajo de la pasión en ellos también vio un oscuro hematoma por el uso excesivo. La quería de nuevo y la tendría, pero primero ella necesitaba recuperarse. La había utilizado con dureza y Bulma había amado cada momento, pero hacerlo otra vez sería cruel. 

 

Lentamente se retiró de ella apretando los ojos de dolor y con la espalda baja doliéndole, él se terminó de deslizar liberándose y no pudo detener la dolorosa inhalación de aliento por la sensación que el aire frío de la noche le causó en el pene. Haciendo eco de su gruñido de dolor estaba el quejido agonizante de Bulma. Ella podía no ser capaz de acogerlo un minuto más, pero le dolía que se vaya. 

 

Él dio un paso atrás del borde de la cama y se metió en el interior de sus pantalones mientras rápidamente se dirigía al baño. Regresó con un paño húmedo, apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó para presionarlo en el centro de Bulma. Ella suspiró de alivio inmediato, luego abrió los ojos una vez más para encontrarse con su mirada oscura. Sus labios hinchados por los besos se levantaron por las esquinas irradiando dichosa satisfacción. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y Vegeta sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Por un momento aterrador, pensó que había sido demasiado violento, que le había hecho daño. Lo último que quería era que ella lo mirara con miedo, pero en lugar de eso Bulma le sonrió, suspirando con tal satisfacción femenina que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

 

Rápidamente la limpió, calmando su carne bien utilizada y jaló hacia abajo el vestido sobre sus piernas. Examinó el costoso atuendo; decidió que había muy bien valido la pena el dinero gastado. Aparte de estar un poco arrugado estaba ileso después de haber sobrevivido a la manipulación brusca durante sus relaciones sexuales. Sin remordimiento o advertencia, Vegeta extendió el brazo, anilló sus fuertes dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Bulma y la arrastró de la cama. 

 

"Maldición ... Vegeta. ¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella siseó con disgusto muy real. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormida en un capullo de relajación calmante que siempre la alcanzaba después de hacer el amor. 

 

"Estamos retrasados. Trata de verte presentable, mujer. Tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir", él gruñó pero sus pesados párpados lo traicionaron haciendo ver que preferiría estar de regreso en la cama con ella en lugar de ordenarle que estuviera lista. 

 

Sabiendo que tenía razón e incapaz de protestar, Bulma caminó precipitadamente de regreso al baño para ver si podía reparar su cabello y maquillaje. Cinco minutos más tarde, Vegeta golpeaba la puerta, demandando que saliera en ese instante. Ella dejó el cuarto de baño y tomó su brazo sin decir una palabra, mientras ambos salían de sus habitaciones. Un solo rizo de cabello azul caía desordenadamente por el centro de su espalda, era la única evidencia de que el simple estilo francés que llevaba ahora no era tan sofisticado como el peinado que antes había usado.

 

 

 


	25. El Príncipe Y Los Cerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ o los caracteres en el mismo, pero disfruto manipulándolos.

 

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

**El Príncipe Y Los Cerdos**

 

"Príncipe Vegeta y consorte".

Vegeta gruñó un malicioso sonido que quebró el aire a su alrededor. De todas las cosas que el heraldo pudo haber dicho, consorte era la peor. Invitada habría sido mejor, incluso llamarla por su nombre lo hubiera sido, pero anunciarla como su consorte era desastroso y peligroso.

Él debió haber hecho algo en el pasado para enfurecer al heraldo, humillarlo o asesinado a un miembro de su familia, algo que lo habría animado a arriesgarse a ser frito en el acto. El hombre estaba, obviamente, apostando a la probabilidad de que Vegeta no se arriesgaría a la ira de Freezer en la fiesta y que estaría demasiado ocupado después del anuncio para buscarlo más tarde. Jugó sus cartas y ganó. Con una última mirada asesina hacia el heraldo traidor Vegeta arrastró a Bulma dentro de la multitud antes de que todos la quemaran viva con sus miradas.

Mientras los dos pasaban, murmullos de sorpresa y conmoción recorrieron a la multitud que los rodeaban, adquiriendo mayor impulso con cada palabra. Esto se estrelló en los pilares del arco por encima de la familia Cold, bajo el cual ellos se paraban sobre un elevado estrado. Detrás, un grupo de ventanales de piso a techo mostraban una escena deslumbrante de estrellas de diamantes acunadas en la negrura del terciopelo, que delineaban sus cuerpos de reptil contra la oscuridad, realzando su presencia opresiva.

Los tres Ice-jinn reunidos eran una tríada del mal que incluso el más frío de los corazones temía. Los susurros de chisme murieron bajo las miradas furiosas de sus ojos que observaban al príncipe Saiyajin y a su consorte desaparecer en la oleada de personas que se reunían por debajo de ellos.

La mandíbula de King Cold se apretó con rabia mal contenida cuando reconoció el traje que llevaba Vegeta y las joyas que lo adornaban. No podía creer que después de tantos años de servidumbre el destronado príncipe se atrevería a levantarse e intentara reclamar su lugar. El título de Príncipe era una burla, que servía como un humillante recordatorio de lo que nunca podría ser. En vez de romperse bajo el peso de la ignominia, Vegeta los desafió, tomando el título como un manto para envolverlo alrededor de sus orgullosos hombros, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de desprecio. Sin embargo, llevar el atuendo de su estatus en este escenario era imperdonable.

El rey miró a sus hijos y su ira se distrajo momentáneamente ante la vista. Cooler estaba haciendo tronar sus nudillos, lucía listo para extraer sangre ante el primer insulto imaginado. Cold suspiró profundamente, preguntándose como había engendrado a un bruto con tal falta de tacto. Su hijo no tenía encanto ni gracia. En lugar de infundir miedo a través de la manipulación y el sutil tormento, prefería dejar caer su peso estúpidamente resoplando como un gran toro en marcha.

Cooler nunca sobresalió en la posición de liderazgo para la que Freezer ya había demostrado aptitud. Su segundo nacido era un auténtico hijo de sus entrañas. Tenía una gracia inigualable, un ingenio impresionante y su capacidad de inspirar terror era legendaria.

Los labios purpura oscuros de King Cold se estiraron en una mueca de sonrisa que era escalofriante. Justo cuando las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse de alegría se detuvieron y la sonrisa se derritió de su cara como la miel bajo el sol. Freezer estaba de pie junto a él, sin expresión, sin vida, completamente vacío. Sus ojos fríos y duros miraban sin ver, dejando ir los colores salpicados y las brillantes joyas a su alrededor. Freezer deseaba la belleza por encima de todas las cosas, era un tesoro precioso que él codiciaba con ardor. Pero las imágenes que normalmente lo cautivaban no provocaban ninguna de las señales de su habitual adulación.

La sonrisa de Cold se convirtió en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba con furia a su hijo. La ira contra Vegeta fue olvidada cuando nuevos problemas se filtraron a través de su mente. Había algo mal con Freezer, algo terrible. Eso debería haberlo llenado con un sentimiento de preocupación paterna, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, se preocupó por el estado de su imperio. Era demasiado viejo para engendrar más hijos y no había nadie lo suficientemente adecuado para tomar el trono una vez que falleciera.

No podía imaginar a Cooler intentando algo tan complicado como gobernar un imperio. Además de ser un bruto, el niño era un idiota, completamente carente de la agudeza mental que se necesitaba para gobernar. Sólo quedaba Freezer, nacido su segundo y el más probable para sucederlo. Sin embargo, habría que adoptar medidas si ninguno de sus hijos podía asumir el trono cuando muriera.

King Cold miró a sus hijos con crueldad. Si Freezer sufrió un daño irreparable en la batalla, entonces, era imperativo sacrificarlo antes de que alguien se enterara. Cosas se tendrían que corregir rápidamente antes de que cualquier sugerencia de debilidad pudiera ser insinuada. Un imperio no podía perderse debido a las deficiencias de unos pocos descendientes reemplazables.

Indiferente a la intriga que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, Vegeta condujo a Bulma a través del corazón de la multitud hacia la mesa del buffet. El único beneficio de asistir a una de las veladas era el banquete. Al menos, este siempre era preparado expertamente y era abundante. La seductora comida se acumulaba en montículos tentando a los invitados cercanos con aromas y sabores deliciosos.

Bulma estaba absorbida por las visiones de sonidos y colores que la rodeaban. Nunca en su vida había pensado que asistiría a un baile alienígena. Criaturas de todas las formas, tamaños y _colores_ pasaban rápidamente a su lado. Una mujer carmesí en un vestido bermellón, un lagarto negro con un traje violeta, incluso una persona perfectamente normal para los estándares de Bulma pasaba, excepto que parecía ser completamente asexual.

Las personas a su alrededor bailaban una música exótica con pasos intrincados pero elegantes. Algunos se alineaban en las paredes donde comían o bebían, riendo con sus compañeros y más de una vez los vio dispararle maliciosas miradas. Todo le parecía normal a ella, pero la atmósfera estaba cargada de algo peligroso; la expectativa era como un olor ofensivo en el aire. Desde que entraron en la sala, cada persona estaba esperando algo, como tigres acechando a su presa.

Enlenteció el ritmo para poder asimilarlo todo, pero Vegeta insistentemente tiró de su brazo. Fijó los dedos alrededor de su muñeca como un sello de posesión y no mostró signos de dejarla ir. Ella se preguntó que podía pasarle en medio de tanta gente, pero había aprendido a confiar en él cuando se trataba de los habitantes de la nave. No había nadie aquí en quien poder confiar, nadie con quien pudiera estar segura, salvo con Vegeta; así que miró por encima de su hombro, deseosa de ver a donde la llevaba y vio una interminable fila de mesas repletas de comida exótica que le hicieron agua la boca. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había comido ese día. Estuvo tan ocupada con las compras, preparándose para la fiesta y siendo seducida por Vegeta que nunca había tenido tiempo de alimentarse. Apretó el paso, tan ansiosa como él por comer.

Estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo que golpeó directo con la ancha espalda de Vegeta cuando él hizo una parada brusca. Ella alzó la mirada y la sangre se le volvió agua helada en las venas; su corazón se congeló hasta que estuvo segura de que este caería de su pecho hacia su vientre.

Delante de ellos estaba Zabon, resplandeciente en un dorado chaleco a la medida con pantalones a juego. Una camisa de seda crema colgaba holgadamente por sus brazos, sujetando las muñecas antes de que cayeran en una cascada de encajes. Más encaje burbujeaba en su garganta, derramándose haciendo un doblez hacia el frente y estaba decorado con perlas y diamantes. Su habitual diadema de plata fue reemplazada por una intrincada corona de oro en espiral, que estaba incrustada de joyas. Cada pulgada suya parecía de sangre aristocrática, pero incluso con sus mejores galas aun no podía superar el aplomo real de Vegeta.

Él debió de darse cuenta porque curvó los labios en una mueca poco favorecedora. Rápidamente la limpió de su rostro y adoptó una mirada inexpresiva que fue ideada para dejar atrás tantas pequeñas líneas de expresión como fuera posible. Sus ojos ámbar, sin embargo, brillaron como joyas corrompidas a la luz de las antorchas cuando ellos vislumbraron a Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó y el cuerpo se le tensó por el peligro. El pensamiento de cualquier hombre mirando a Bulma lo ponía furioso, pero el pensamiento de Zabon mirándola realmente lo jodia.

"¿Qué quieres?". Las palabras de Vegeta fueron duras y recortadas. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para expresar un insulto, eso era una prueba de lo enojado que estaba.

Zabon lo observó con frialdad, sin inmutarse por la hostilidad abierta del otro hombre. De hecho, parecía deleitarlo y se bañó en esto sin reparos. Bulma quiso darle un pequeño codazo a Vegeta, para decirle que no juegue al juego del otro hombre, pero ella no podía hacerlo sin dirigir más atención hacia sí misma.

"Tu compañera luce muy encantadora en su vestido rojo pero yo la prefiero en los estertores de la agonía".

Zabon la inmovilizó con sus ojos ardientes, difundiendo frío terror en la boca de su estómago. Ella se acercó más a Vegeta, instintivamente lo buscaba como un refugio de protección. El cruel recordatorio de lo que Zabon le había hecho la hirió como una lanceta a un fétido forúnculo. Ella sintió la tensión de Vegeta, sus músculos duros como rocas se volvieron aún más duros por el odio y Bulma luchó por remover su propio miedo, para prestarle apoyo espiritual. Ella le puso una tranquilizadora mano en el centro de la espalda entre los omóplatos, que le recordó que estaba allí, sólida y reconfortante.

Zabon notó la tensión en los músculos de Vegeta y el sombrío conjunto de sus rasgos que anunciaban la pérdida de control del príncipe. Una sonrisa burlona se extendió a través de sus labios y complacida malevolencia se hizo evidente en cada vívido hermoso rasgo de su rostro.

"Cada vez que me acercaba a ella con el electro látigo, sus ojos se ampliaban y sus pupilas se dilataban de modo muy favorecedor. La carne le temblaba deliciosamente y cuando la tocaba ... Bueno, sonaba como si los ángeles cayeran del cielo. Fue hermoso".

Las manos de Vegeta se cerraron en puños mortales y sus apretados músculos se agruparon bajo el traje azul. Él se movió hacia adelante sobre la punta de los pies en postura de luchador y sus labios firmes se establecieron en una mueca de enojo. Bulma pudo sentir la intención letal salir fuera de él en oleadas. Su ira era tan espesa que bajó por su garganta, amenazando con asfixiarla de odio. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa rápidamente antes de que Vegeta terminara haciendo algo que lamentaría.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, expandió los pulmones y reforzó su valor, luego caminó rodeando a Vegeta y deslizó una mano por encima de su hombro para descansarla en la parte superior de su pecho. Sin prisa ladeó la cadera y arqueó sus labios rojos inclinándolos con diversión en las esquinas. Sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en Zabon, sin ningún indicio de miedo o de intimidación en las profundidades.

"¿En serio? A mí me pareció que toda la experiencia fue deficiente".

Los dos hombres se congelaron y conmocionados por sus audaces palabras endurecieron sus cuerpos. La mirada ámbar de Zabon se disparó de Vegeta a Bulma, apenas era capaz de ocultar su asombro de que hubiera encontrado el coraje para hablarle directamente y mucho menos para desafiarlo. Lentamente Vegeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, para así poder fruncirle una mirada oscura desde debajo del grosor de sus cejas. La ira de piedra en su rostro permaneció, pero Bulma pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos.

"Me refiero que si vas a ser torturada esperas algo especial, algo impactante". Ella usó su mano libre para expresarse, pensando en todas las grandes diosas de la pantalla que había visto a lo largo de los años en las viejas películas en blanco y negro. Ellas nunca se quedaban sin palabras incluso cuando se enfrentaban con el villano en medio de un vals.

"Todo lo que hiciste fue sujetarme y pincharme con una vara. Ni siquiera hubo ninguna cadena involucrada. No fue impresionante en lo absoluto".

Ella sintió que los músculos debajo de su mano se aflojaban mientras sus palabras golpeaban al objetivo previsto. Zabon se quedó estupefacto. Ya no podía esconderlo. Abrió la boca en silencio y sus ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas. El atractivo de sus rasgos se perdió mientras miraba boquiabierto a la mujer frente a él. Vegeta sintió que su ira se derretía y que la diversión venía pisándole los talones. Él nunca se hubiera imaginado que una mujer le quitaría a Zabon toda su arrogancia con sólo unas pocas palabras bien colocadas, pero Bulma lo hizo. Ella era definitivamente única en su clase.

Zabon se recuperó rápidamente. Cerró la boca de golpe, tomo aire elevándose sobre ellos y se preparó para responder. Sus bellas facciones se endurecieron, sus ojos chispearon fuego, pero aún no podía dar crédito a las palabras.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer?".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, antes de arrastrar su mirada por el cuerpo de Zabon en una lenta lectura disgustada.

"Estoy diciendo, Zabon, que simplemente no estás a la altura. Eres demasiado bonito para dar miedo". Bulma hizo un movimiento despreciativo con los dedos para dejarlo en claro, visiblemente burlándose de él.

Se volvió al lado de Vegeta y curvó su cuerpo de forma natural hacia él. Automáticamente el brazo de Vegeta salió para agarrarla ligeramente de la cintura mientras ella se encaramaba a sí misma a su lado. Con una mano le acarició el pecho y sus dedos rozaron el medallón enjoyado.

"Ahora, Vegeta aquí, si sabe como infundir verdadero terror en un corazón. Eres malo, Zabon, pero él es simplemente perverso". Ella ronroneó lo último, frotándose contra Vegeta como una gata contenida.

Zabon se atragantó con su propia lengua, la ira y el shock le estrangularon la voz. Un anillo de personas que se había detenido a observar el intercambio ahora gorgojeaban divertidos ante las palabras. Un oscuro rubor se elevó en las mejillas de Zabon, indignado por haber sido humillado públicamente por una chica alienígena recién llegada y un don nadie príncipe destronado.

El hombre verde se enderezó, preparándose para un ataque. Vegeta se tensó en respuesta y sus dedos se clavaron en la cadera de Bulma en preparación para lanzarla fuera del camino si era necesario. Ella se mentalizó, lista para saltar de la refriega, sabiendo que la distancia era la única seguridad.

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí?".

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, arrastrando con él a Bulma. Los Cold se pararon delante de ellos y sus miradas imperiosas helaron a todos en la sala. El grupo de observadores dio un paso atrás pero no se dispersaron, de hecho, sus ojos vigilantes se hicieron aún más intensos.

El pulso de Bulma se disparó al verlos. Sabía que debían ser los Cold debido a la reacción de todos. Ellos se pararon con arrogancia en el centro del salón, exigiendo adoración solo por su mera presencia.

Vegeta alargo la distancia entre ellos, manteniendo el firme control sobre la mano de ella. Él hizo una inclinación formal hasta la cintura, pero no demasiado profundamente, observó Bulma. Instintivamente, ella se dejó caer en una reverencia, manteniendo los ojos bajos a fin de no llamar demasiado la atención sobre sí misma. Por supuesto que era casi imposible, especialmente por que llevaba un impresionante vestido rojo.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué bella consorte has elegido, Príncipe Vegeta!". El más alto en el centro habló mientras sus ojos acariciaban cada pulgada de la piel de Bulma.

Sus cuernos negros que se arqueaban hacia el techo, le recordaban las imágenes medievales del diablo que había visto en los libros de texto. Sus escamas de color púrpura brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas haciendo que el terciopelo real se alisara con el lodo. Bulma se estremeció al contemplarlo y la boca de su estómago se retorció de aversión y miedo. Estaba segura de que él debía ser el rey, el único cuya sombra de malicia se extendía más allá de Freezer.

Los dedos de Vegeta se apretaron alrededor suyo y Bulma pudo sentir su consternación por donde ella estaba parada.

"Ella no es…

"Zabon ¿Es esa forma de mostrar respeto?".

King Cold interrumpió a Vegeta, ignorándolo mientras caminaba. Su intención era cruzar entre ellos para separar a Vegeta y Bulma uno del otro. A último momento, Vegeta tiró de su muñeca para jalarla con fuerza a su lado, casi haciéndola caer al piso en un esfuerzo por mantenerlos juntos.

King Cold se abrió paso, aparentemente inconsciente de la impertinencia de Vegeta, pero Bulma sinceramente lo dudaba. Cold se detuvo frente a Zabon, quien todavía no se había inclinado en presencia de la familia real.

Demasiado tarde se acordó de su error. Trató de hacer una reverencia pero el golpe de King Cold fue demasiado rápido. El hombre vestido meticulosamente fue derribado, golpeó el suelo varios metros lejos y se deslizó hacia la multitud.

Bulma abrió la boca en estado de shock y el cuerpo se le entumeció mientras Vegeta la empujaba detrás de él de manera protectora. Ella observó como Zabon se puso de pie, una fina línea de sangre carmesí se deslizaba por su mentón.

King Cold le dio la espalda al hombre caído, descartándolo como si no fuera nada más que una mosca que aplastara fuera de su camino. Bulma sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando él fijo su mirada de obsidiana en Vegeta y ella se acercó por detrás al escudo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero incapaz de contener el miedo.

"Interesante elección de vestimenta, Príncipe Vegeta ¿No te parece, Freezer?".

King Cold giró gradualmente, haciendo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su hijo. Cuando la respuesta no fue inmediata, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el más joven tirano Ice-jinn. Freezer estaba parado a un lado, con la mirada desenfocada y una expresión serena escalofriante.

"Freezer", Cold dijo bruscamente para llamar la atención de su hijo.

Él se despertó de golpe, su segundo conjunto de parpados pestañearon con confusión.

"¿Si padre?".

En el fondo, callados susurros entrelazaron su camino entre la multitud, pero fallecieron rápidamente de una muerte estrangulada cuando King Cold fulminó con la mirada a los observadores. Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon mientras miraba a su soberano. Había algo mal con Freezer. Era evidente que no estaba bien. Su comportamiento era laxo y su atención desfasada. Por los rumores en la nave, parecía que había estado actuando extrañamente desde que lo recogieron flotando en el espacio después de la batalla.

Cuando Vegeta puso por primera vez los ojos después de tiempo en Freezer quedó conmocionado. El ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo era cibernético, la piel blanquecina había sido reemplazada por frío metal. Apenas reconoció a su Señor, las reparaciones fueron demasiado extensas. Tal vez él estaba teniendo problemas para recuperarse de la cirugía o quizá la batalla había dañado más que su cuerpo. Vegeta no estaba seguro, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que King Cold estaba tratando de ocultar la magnitud de las anomalías de Freezer del resto del imperio.

"¿No crees que el traje de Vegeta es interesante?".

Los ojos de Freezer parpadearon hacia Vegeta con una mirada fija casi vacía de pensamiento. El lagarto se encogió de hombros, indiferente a lo que su subordinado estaba usando.

La cara de King Cold se endureció en una mezcla de disgusto, ira y una pizca de miedo. Él se dio la vuelta y fijó una mirada llena de odio en Vegeta. Bulma pensó que iba a quemarlo en fuego helado allí mismo de tanta ira que había en los ojos del rey. Ella sintió a Vegeta tenso bajo su mano y sabía que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

"Tú". King Cold señaló imperiosamente a Vegeta. "Vendrás conmigo de inmediato".

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta, agarró a Freezer por el brazo y lo arrastró detrás de él. Los guardias reales circularon en torno al rey mientras pasaba y luego sus rasgos sombríos apuntaron a Vegeta.

Aprensivo, él miró a su alrededor, buscando al soldado más próximo. Estiró el brazo y enganchó una fuerte mano alrededor de la nuca de un hombre cercano. No podía recordar el nombre del soldado pero habían estado en unas pocas misiones juntos. Vegeta sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la mayor parte de los otros guerreros en la nave, pero aún lo suficientemente débil como para temerle.

"Llévala de vuelta a mi habitación".

Al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta, Bulma dio un paso adelante en estado de pánico. "¿Qué? No, Vegeta. Quiero quedarme contigo".

Él la ignoró y continuó dándole instrucciones al hombre. "La escoltarás dentro y vigilarás la puerta. Si tú o cualquier otra persona la toca, te arrancaré la cabeza y me comeré tus tripas. ¿Ha quedado claro?".

Los ojos del hombre saltaron de sus órbitas pero asintió con diligencia. Vegeta sentía que podía confiar en que no tocaría a Bulma y con suerte si alguien tenía la idea de atacarla, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo a raya durante un tiempo.

"Vegeta". Bulma envolvió sus delgados dedos alrededor del bíceps desnudo, lo que ganó su atención. Sus ojos azules lo contemplaron suplicantes con un gesto serio y pálido. "Por favor, Vegeta. No quiero dejarte solo".

Esas palabras lo detuvieron momentáneamente. Él podía entender si ella hubiera dicho que no quería quedarse sola. Después de todo, finalmente había aprendió que el universo era un lugar peligroso, pero eso no fue lo que dijo. Ella no quería dejarlo solo. Sabía que algo terrible iba a pasarle y quería protegerlo de cualquier manera posible.

"Ve con él, Bulma. Será más seguro para ambos si lo haces". Los guardias reales rodearon a Vegeta, haciéndole saber con su sola presencia, que si no aligeraba el paso lo iban a arrastrar. Él les lanzó una oscura mirada antes de tirar de Bulma para susurrarle al oído.

"Por favor".

Las palabras eran apenas lo suficientemente altas como para que ella las escuchara, pero el peso casi la aplastó. Incapaz de negarse, asintió con la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de cristal y dio un paso atrás, al lado del hombre a quien le ordenaron protegerla. Bulma observó como Vegeta era llevado por los guardias antes de que se permitiera ser sacada de la fiesta.

Ella arrastró los pies mientras caminaba por los pasillos, casi sepultada por el dolor. Vegeta había sufrido tanto en su vida y odiaba el hecho de ser incapaz de ayudarlo. Muy pronto llegó a la puerta de sus habitaciones y el soldado la miró expectante.

Escribió el código en el teclado, estaba demasiado distraída para notar que no emitía el sonido que confirmaba la autorización. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando la cómoda sala de estar. Entró a la deriva, se volvió para bloquear con llave la puerta después de que se cerrara y dejó a su escolta afuera para que la proteja desde allí.

Ella levantó el dobladillo de su vestido y lanzó sus zapatos. La alfombra era tan gruesa que suaves penachos sobresalieron entre sus dedos, masajeándole las plantas de los pies. Alzó la mirada, pensando en conseguir algo de beber en la modesta barra cruzando la habitación cuando escuchó un sonido clandestino. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y los ojos se le ampliaron ante lo que vio.

Descansando en el sofá blanco, Zabon ya se había servido una bebida. Sus labios gruesos se curvaron en una arrogante sonrisa de victoria que iluminaron sus ojos como pequeñas hogueras del infierno. Ella se dio cuenta de que se había limpiado la sangre de la cara y arreglado su ropa, pero podía decir que su orgullo todavía estaba herido.

Zabon apartó la mirada para contemplar la bebida que se arremolinaba en su vaso. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar", él murmuró en voz baja, la amenaza era clara en el aire entre ellos.

"No puedo imaginar sobre qué", ella respondió mientras juzgaba las probabilidades de escape. Huir sería poco probable, concluyó. Tenía la sensación de que este hombre era incluso más rápido que Vegeta, alguien a quien ella nunca podría ganarle.

Zabon dejó la bebida y se levantó del sofá. Su ropa de seda que brillaba a la luz, le recordaba la inservible pirita que cubría las playas de la Tierra. Ella tragó saliva, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que Vegeta regresara. Tal vez no debería haber abierto la boca antes. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de comerse sus palabras.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que tenemos mucho de que hablar". Zabon avanzó hacia ella, su sombra bloqueó la luz de la lámpara asfixiándola en la oscuridad.

 

 

 


	26. Asombrosa Hipocresía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: No soy dueña de DBZ
> 
> Bienvenidos al principio del fin ...

 

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

**Asombrosa Hipocresía**

 

Vegeta sentía como si su carne fuera a caer en gruesas rebanadas mojadas. La sangre le bajaba por los brazos y los costados, adhiriendo los restantes jirones de la piel a su espalda. Su traje era cosa del pasado ya que el látigo que lo azotó sin piedad lo destrozó. Por arte de magia, se las arregló para mantener el brazalete y el medallón; pero sólo después de soportar horas de castigo de sus amos lagartos. Al final había valido la pena. A pesar de que juró no ser arrancado del lado de Bulma, el conocimiento que ganó no tenía precio.

Freezer estaba perturbado. Durante la batalla en Namekusei se había trastornado. King Cold hacía todo lo posible para ocultar la inestabilidad de su hijo, pero esas acciones sólo hacían el problema más evidente. La sesión de castigo de Vegeta fue sido diseñada para sacar a Freezer de su autoimpuesto caparazón, pero ni siquiera la vista de la sangre hizo algo para despertar al tirano. Vegeta estaba agradecido por eso, e incluso notó la leve frialdad de la mirada ciega de Freezer. Sombría satisfacción se abrió paso a través de él. El Imperio Cold estaba al borde de la destrucción; ahora, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una manera de explotar esa debilidad.

Vegeta tecleó el código de la puerta de su habitación y entró con un profundo suspiro de alivio. Incapaz de soportar la idea de dejar a Bulma sola por más tiempo había venido directamente a ella en lugar de detenerse en la sala de regeneración. Las heridas eran graves, pero su metabolismo Saiyajin las sanaría en cuestión de horas. El dolor era un costo que bien valía la pena pagar por poner la mente en paz.

Levantó la cabeza, esperando ver a Bulma correr hacia él con los ojos brillando de preocupación. En lugar de eso, lo primero que vio fue la mirada triunfante de Zabon que permanecía de pie detrás del sofá, con la mano tranquilamente arrastrándose a través de los rizos azules de Bulma que caían como una cascada hacia la punta de sus dedos. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto del intrincado peinado y los bucles se enroscaban alrededor de su rostro aparentemente enrojecido por la pasión.

Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron a toda prisa, ya que esperaba encontrarla ensangrentada y maltratada; sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado. Ella se reclinó en el sofá, relajó el cuerpo y su rostro adquirió serenidad. Delicadamente bebió de una copa de cristal con graciosa facilidad, sintiéndose como en casa con su entorno, mientras el sangriento enemigo de Vegeta la acariciaba íntimamente.

"¿Qué ...?", él quería hablar hasta asfixiarse, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Sus insultos habituales se perdieron en el aluvión de sus pensamientos.

"Solo estoy aquí disfrutando de una copa con Bulma", Zabon sonrió tímidamente y su mirada depredadora nunca dejó el rostro de Vegeta.

 _¿Bulma?_  Vegeta disparó la mirada de vuelta a ella con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo Zabon la llamaba Bulma? ¿Desde cuándo ella se sentaba tan tranquilamente bajo el toque del hombre que la torturó?.

"Hemos tenido la más deliciosa pequeña conversación. Yo quería saber que era lo que te hacía tan _perverso_ ". El tono insinuante de Zabon y su voz infantil envió escalofríos por la espalda baja de Vegeta. Sintió la sangre enfriarse en su espalda y quemar las marcas del látigo mientras él permanecía allí, de pie; rechazando lo que le decían los ojos.

"Ella tenía muchas cosas interesantes que decir. Por ejemplo, como llegaste a su planeta para destruirlo. Como asesinaste a todos sus amigos. Como la robaste de su familia". Zabon se detuvo para disfrutar del impacto de sus palabras. Vegeta permaneció atípicamente estupefacto, como si hubiera sido traicionado en algún profundo nivel primario; algo de lo que Zabon pensó que el príncipe era incapaz.

"Como juraste tomar su vida cuando hayas terminado de usarla", Zabon susurró, su voz era seda en la piedra, suavidad enganchándose en la aspereza.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron antes de reducirse. No podía apartar los ojos de Bulma, deseaba que ella lo viera y que desechara las palabras de Zabon con una sola mirada … deseaba que ella no lo traicionara con su enemigo.

Lentamente, Bulma levantó la cabeza, su cuerpo se mostró tranquilo y su rostro distante. Los movimientos eran deliberados, indiferentes e hiriente. Ella centró los ojos directamente en su amante con el desdén escrito claramente en cada uno de sus rasgos. Y hasta en lo más profundo de su ardiente mirada había hielo cuando lo observó, que congeló el recién nacido corazón frío de Vegeta.

Bulma se mantuvo quieta para obligar a todos los músculos de su cuerpo a obedecerla. Pero por dentro, podía sentir que el corazón se le rompía. Los pedazos volaron en su interior como un torbellino y los fragmentos afilados de esquirlas le acuchillaron las entrañas y cortaron su alma. No podría sobrevivir a este momento. El corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho y la mataría de agonía si miraba a Vegeta un momento más; si tenía que soportar ver el dolor de su corazón por un segundo más. La mirada que le daba le gritó traición justo antes de que la cerrara detrás de un silencio de odio.

Ella quería saltar del sofá y correr hacia él, gritando que todo era una mentira, que no creyera una palabra de lo que dijo. Quería abrirse la piel para liberar su alma de las ataduras de la carne y así poder filtrarse en los poros y en los espacios vacíos del corazón de Vegeta. Jamás nunca quiso dejarlo.

"Bueno, querida, ¿estás lista?". Zabon caminó de manera provocativa alrededor del sofá y se detuvo ante ella con la mano extendida. Sin romper la mirada con Vegeta, ella colocó su mano en la palma de su enemigo, aceptó su abrazo y se levantó con gracia y frialdad; como un viento frío en un día de verano.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante, su rostro era asesino y su cuerpo letal. La energía que se arremolinaba en torno a él era oscura y mortal, llameante y en plena ebullición. Era una tormenta que contrastaba con la tranquilidad de Bulma.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado", él escupió hacia ella, su intención de detenerlos era clara.

Zabon se movió hacia adelante para protegerla de la ira de su amante y se rió en la cara de su enemigo. Él chasqueó la lengua con preocupación mientras dibujaba en el rostro una fingida tristeza.

"Vamos, Vegeta. ¿De verdad crees que nos puedes detener en esas condiciones?".

Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron y su mandíbula se apretó. Dio otro paso hacia adelante emanando odio fuera de él en olas. El corazón de Bulma se apretó en respuesta a su ira, a la agonía que debía estar sintiendo por la traición. La sangre le goteaba por los brazos desnudos y le manchaba el musculoso pecho. Gotas salpicaron el hermoso brazalete de oro y platino que se envolvía alrededor de su abultado bíceps, como una representación de la sangre y la conquista, encarnando todo lo que era Saiyajin. Ella podía saborear el amargo del cobre en el aire, dejándola preguntándose como él se podía mantenerse de pie. El oscuro vacío bajo sus ojos y el sudor enfermizo en su rostro le dijo sin palabras que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Incluso si esta la estaba matando.

"Puedo y lo haré, Zabon", Vegeta juró, sin tomar en cuenta el peligro.

Zabon sonrió con indulgencia, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron con diversión, pero la alegría de esa actitud no calentó el frío de sus ojos. Él se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la punta de los pies con la intención de compartir un secreto con el príncipe caído.

"¿Piensas qué sobrevivirás?", Zabon pausó y esperó que las palabras se hundieran. "Freezer está desquiciado, la familia Cold está en crisis. ¿Crees qué tu orden de protección se mantiene?".

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil bajo la mirada burlona de su enemigo. Lo que decía Zabon era cierto. Muchas veces en el pasado había tratado de provocar una pelea que terminara en su muerte, una honorable forma Saiyajin de morir, pero siempre fue frustrado. Nadie se atrevía a asestar el golpe mortal por temor a las represalias de Freezer, pero en este momento todo eso cambió. Ya era libre para morir como había deseado tantas veces en el pasado. El único problema era que ahora no quería.

Todo lo que quería era vivir el tiempo suficiente para _matarla_.

Los penetrantes ojos azabache de Vegeta volaron pasando a Zabon, despidiéndolo como poco importante para el drama que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Ellos aterrizaron en Bulma, para aplastarla con el peso de su odio y repugnancia. Ella sintió que un pequeño pedazo de su alma se marchitaba y morí bajo su intensa mirada de aborrecimiento. Luchó para mantenerse erguida, para soportar la contundencia de su odio. Se dijo que era lo mejor. Se dijo que lo amaba, incluso si él no lo hacía.

Descontento de haber perdido la atención de Vegeta tan bruscamente, Zabon luchó por recuperarla.

"Sabes que soy el mejor guerrero. El más fuerte, el más rápido, el más mortal". Zabon se burló, pero Vegeta apenas le dio a esas palabras la atención que merecían. En su lugar, se encerró en una batalla mental con su antigua amante.

La única persona que pensaba que nunca lo traicionaría.

¿Cuándo había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Cuándo había la inevitabilidad de su deslealtad cambiado en lo qué él pensó qué era su afecto eterno? ¿Cuándo la salvó del comerciante? ¿De la purga? ¿Del veneno qué asoló su cuerpo?.

¿Fue la primera vez qué la tocó? ¿Cuándo deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y sintió su calor? ¿Fue entonces cuándo ella lo sedujo? ¿Cuándo lanzó un hechizo sobre él? O había sido, remontándose al inicio, cuando se paseaba por la celda en busca de una salida y sólo veía el brillo de su alma y la belleza de su sonrisa. ¿Era entonces cuándo se había perdido?.

Cuan equivocado había estado. Él, el príncipe real de Vegeta-sei se había creído demasiado inteligente para caer en los trucos de una sola mujer, pero allí estaba. Había estado dispuesto a poner todo a sus pies. Sus joyas, su sangre, incluso su confianza, sólo por el sabor de sus labios y ahora ella iba a salir por la puerta con su enemigo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos.

La perra iba a pagarlo caro.

Pero no aquí, no ahora. Zabon tenía razón. Por mucho que eso lastimara su orgullo, él todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al guardaespaldas de Freezer. Si se ocupaba de Zabon ahora, existía la posibilidad de que fuera a ser derrotado; de que ella sería capaz de alejarse de su traición indemne. Eso era algo que no se atrevía a poner en riesgo. Castigarla era primordial para su orgullo. Tal vez muy pronto vendría el día cuando sería capaz de aplastar a Zabon. Y cuando lo hiciera arrancaría las extremidades del monstruo verde miembro por miembro; pero antes de que llegara ese momento, él tendría su oportunidad con ella.

Sentiría el último aliento de Bulma en su mejilla y su sangre caliente le salpicaría las manos. Él estaría allí cuando la luz de la vida muriera en sus ojos y se reiría mientras sucediera.

Sin palabras, Vegeta se hizo a un lado, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación. Lentamente Zabon avanzó, girando el cuerpo para no dar la espalda a Vegeta. No podía creer que el orgulloso príncipe iba a dejarlos salir sin levantar un puño para detenerlos. Todo el objetivo de la actuación era para ver si podía provocar al príncipe a una pelea. Para ver cuan fuertemente iba a luchar por mantener a la mujer.

La expresión en los ojos de Vegeta envió dardos de agonía a través del corazón de Bulma. Estaba destruida. Su amor por ella se había convertido en odio en un solo momento interminable. Nunca sería capaz de recuperar el amor que había sentido con él y nunca vería al hombre escondido en el interior del asesino que había vislumbrado en una rara ocasión. En su lugar todo lo que podía ver era al frío guerrero que purgó planetas y mató a miles de millones. El Príncipe Vegeta estaba de vuelta y nunca se exorciza de nuevo.

Ella salió de la habitación con Zabon, luchando por mantener las lágrimas a raya. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Sacrificar su propio corazón y el alma de Vegeta realmente valía la pena por salvarle la vida? ¿Hubiese sido mejor verlo morir y yacer junto a él en la sangre, qué ver el resultado de sus propias acciones escritas en las heridas de sus ojos?.

Para salvarlo, lo había traicionado; pero en realidad, ¿ella sólo los condenóo a un infierno?.

Las palabras de Zabon resonaban en su cabeza. Él había llegado a las habitaciones de Vegeta para matarlo. Para destruir al hombre que se atrevió a humillarlo delante de sus compañeros. Fría certeza le cubrió el cuerpo de sudor mientras miraba al hombre que estaba de pie ante ella. Zabon era su muerte, tan cierto como que el sol se levantaría y un nuevo día amanecería; él era el hombre que iba a matarla.

Ella corrió, él la atrapó, ella luchó, él la sometió. Estaba segura de que era el final, que iba a violarla, matarla, y dejarla en su propia sangre para que Vegeta la encontrara. Gritó el nombre de su salvador, esperando contra toda esperanza que la oyera, que la salvara una vez más. Él no vino, pero la salvó … una última vez.

Ahora era su turno para hacer lo mismo.

Al oír el nombre de su enemigo Zabon se detuvo y el cálculo y la malicia le iluminaron los ojos. Humillación, decidió que esa sería una muerte dolorosa para él. En la fiesta Bulma había sido anunciada a todo el mundo como la consorte de Vegeta. Aquella con quien deseaba compartir su vida. ¿Cuán deliciosamente tortuoso sería si ella estuviera de acuerdo en convertirse en la amante de Zabon en su lugar? Que le diera la espalda a Vegeta y se burlara de su amante sabiendo que lo traicionó con su peor enemigo. ¿Hasta qué punto sería destruido el príncipe orgulloso?.

Fue entonces que un terrible pacto fue alcanzado. A cambio de la vida de Vegeta, ella jugaría a ser la puta mentirosa.

Zabon conocía su secreto. El secreto de quien era ella, de lo que hacía, de donde Vegeta estuvo todo este tiempo. Si King Cold o Freezer se enteraban que Vegeta había estado asociado con los seres humanos, sin importar cuan reacio estuvo, él moriría. De eso estaba segura.

Si Vegeta intentaba impedir que Zabon hablara, entonces moriría. Si Zabon se lo decía a los Cold, entonces moriría. No había escape de lo inevitable, sólo quedaba manipular la situación.

Ella sabía que Zabon era más fuerte que Vegeta. No escuchó las palabras jactanciosas que goteaban de la lengua de la serpiente; en lugar de eso, escuchó lo que Vegeta no dijo cuando habló de Zabon.

Antes de la fiesta, Vegeta le dijo de la traición que entre arrumacos estaban planeando Zabon y Cooler. Sus palabras fueron sencillas, su mente analítica, pero podía oír el toque de preocupación detrás de ellas. Zabon era un enemigo que Vegeta odiaba, alguien a quien deseaba matar, pero no podía. Al igual que Freezer, Zabon era demasiado poderoso para derrotar. En su lugar Vegeta tenía que dar vueltas en torno a los dos, luchando por permanecer con vida el tiempo suficiente para destruirlos.

Con ese único pensamiento, dispuso el corazón y la mente para darle una puñalada por la espalda a Vegeta. Traicionarlo el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera llegar a su objetivo. Así podría sobrevivir para matar a los que lo esclavizaron. Ella pudo haber roto su corazón, pero al final, esperaba poder ayudarlo a liberar su cuerpo y mente.

Siguió ciegamente a Zabon, apenas notó cuando ingresaron a sus habitaciones. Como parte de la negociación, ella reclamó el derecho de ver a Vegeta al menos una vez al día para asegurarse de que no había sido asesinado o arrojado a una celda; a cambio, durante esos momentos tenía que fingir que estaba totalmente enamorada con lujuria de Zabon.

Un momento de felicidad, un momento de agonía, todo en uno.

Ella se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba de pie en medio de una serie de habitaciones decoradas decadentemente. Adornos de oro bailaban a lo largo de las paredes, una alfombra roja se apoyaba a sus pies y sillas de estilo barroco se sentaban frente a ella.

Zabon se volvió y enganchó los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas para tirar de ella contra su pecho. Sus labios descendieron sobre ella, pero rápidamente se retorcieron alejándose con un resoplido de disgusto.

"Pon una de tus pezuñas sobre mí y le diré Freezer acerca de tu alianza con Cooler".

Zabon se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y su boca se frunció en una mueca de asombro.

"¿Qué sabes de eso?", él preguntó con un resoplido de incredulidad.

"Lo que sé o no sé, no es la cuestión. Tengo una semilla de verdad y todo lo que necesita es ser plantada". Bulma se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se estrecharon en astillas de hielo azul. Ahora que lo había sacado de la habitación de Vegeta, ella podía jugar su mano de póquer con seguridad.

"Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Nadie le creerá a la puta de Vegeta". Zabon se mofó con confianza. La sonrisa se le marchitó en el rostro cuando vio de fría sonrisa calculadora de Bulma. Ahora la razón de su traición podría ser revelada.

"Eso es cierto, pero ya no soy la puta de Vegeta, soy tu amante; todo el mundo va a creer que lo detesto con todo mi corazón. Después de todo, ¿por qué si no lo traicionaría para estar contigo?". Ella se dio la espalda con un gesto pausado, mientras asimilaba su entorno.

Después de dar unos pocos pasos para apartarse de él, volvió a mirar a Zabon y trazó su dedo sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana.

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar que ese pequeño secreto se resbale". Ella puso un dedo perplejo en su mentón y sus ojos parpadearon inocentemente. "A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo sabe que las palabras de un hombre bien saciado en la cama con una mujer hermosa, son las más veraces".

"¡Maldita perra!", él gruñó avanzando hacia ella con el puño en alto.

Bulma se apresuró a alejarse rápidamente, derribando la silla entre ellos.

"Mátame y Vegeta hará pedazos esta nave; y si hace eso destruirá todo lo que tiene valor para ti", ella gritó en un apuro con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Él hizo una pausa y sus labios se curvaron en flagrante diversión. "¿Todavía te aferras a lo qué no tienes, niña?. Destruiste toda esperanza de que Vegeta vuelva alguna vez a rescatarte". Él se rió de buena gana ante su mirada afligida y sus ojos ensanchados. "¿Realmente crees qué te ama tanto, incluso ahora? ¿Qué lo arriesgaría todo solo para vengarse?".

Bulma enderezó la espalda y fijó los hombros con confianza. Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando se encontró con su mirada con firmeza.

"Sé que no, pero sí sé que valora mi muerte". Las palabras eran como campanadas fúnebres en la tranquila habitación. Estas fueron pronunciadas en voz baja con la solemnidad de un mausoleo. "Verás, ya ha reclamado mi muerte. Es el dueño de esta, tan cierto como que posee sus botas. De él es la sangre, la violencia y mi último aliento en sus labios".

Ella se detuvo, estremeciéndose con delicadeza antes de levantar el mentón con un orgullo que no sentía. El calor ardiente del desprecio de Vegeta quedó grabado en su mente mientras salía por la puerta. Sabía la razón por la que los dejó pasar sin luchar. Vio la determinación en su mirada, la certeza absoluta de que él reclamaría su último aliento muy pronto.

"Ahora mismo él está furioso, lo más probable es que esté planeando matarme a la primera oportunidad". Ella juró con una certeza que heló incluso la sangre de Zabon.

"Puedo ver que quiera asesinarte. Sobre todo después de que lo dejaras con tanta crueldad, pero causar tantos estragos en nombre de tu muerte. Me parece difícil de creer". Las palabras de Zabon eran burlonas, pero por dentro sintió un temblor de indecisión.

"No en nombre de mi muerte, ni en venganza, sino por orgullo. Si mi muerte es robada de él, entonces no tendrá más remedio que buscar venganza contra ti, sin importar el costo".

Zabon inhaló bruscamente y alejó su cuerpo de ella. Esas palabras sonaron como una verdad que no podía ser negada. Había una cosa que cada soldado en la nave sabía que era un hecho. Que Vegeta amaba a su orgullo más que a su propia vida.

"Sabes quizá mejor que yo, que Vegeta no es ninguna criatura delicada para ir tramando tu muerte en silencio. Su rabia sacudiría toda la nave. Todos los ojos serán atraídos hacia él, e incluso si es derrotado, no tengo ninguna duda de que dará a conocer tu secreto. La rabia de Freezer se duplicará no sólo por la muerte de su juguete favorito, sino por tu engaño". Bulma terminó el discurso con la cabeza bien en alto y la victoria brillando en sus ojos.

Zabon la observó con aversión y la ira le curvó los labios en una mueca. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Podía haber ganado la batalla, pero la guerra recién comenzaba. Las palabras le detuvieron las manos en su suave carne, pero aún podía usarla como un arma contra Vegeta. Mañana sería sólo el principio. No podía esperar a desfilar con su nuevo premio por los pasillos, reconfirmándole a todos, que era de hecho un hombre superior.

"Puedes dormir en el piso", Zabon anunció con tanto orgullo como le fue posible. Con la nariz en alto le dio la espalda y pasó rápidamente a la otra habitación, dejando a Bulma sola en la oscuridad, con solo su arrepentimiento por compañía.

 

 

 


	27. Malditos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.
> 
> Siento el retraso, pero he estado trabajando doce horas al día y tengo muy poco tiempo libre. Sin embargo, todos sus comentarios me sostienen. Estoy tan contenta de que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora y espero que pueda mantener el interés. Déjame saber lo que piensas.

 

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

**Malditos**

 

Bulma estaba en el infierno.

No había visto a Vegeta en dos días. Hizo diligentemente su aparición en público como la nueva amante de Zabon y como era de esperar, ella fue un triunfo. Se lamentó ante todo el mundo al alcance del oído como el príncipe Saiyajin había abusado de ella, atormentándola horriblemente antes de que su glorioso salvador viniera a rescatarla. Todos quedaron convencidos, sin lugar a dudas, que odiaba a Vegeta vengativamente y adoraba a Zabon como su único amor, atrapando así eficazmente al hombre en su propia mentira y sellando su destino. Por ahora, él no podía hacer nada más que jugar el papel al que ella lo había exiliado, lo cual hacía con el mayor gusto posible; sobre todo delante de Vegeta.

Al principio pensó que Vegeta iba a explotar (llevándose toda la nave con él) la primera vez que puso los ojos en ella y Zabon. Al instante, antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar, el reptil la arrastró en un beso que era una reminiscencia de los arrebatadores del cine en blanco y negro. Estuvo a punto de sentir nauseas por el sabor de los labios y cuando él trató de meter la lengua en su boca, ella apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que los músculos de su mandíbula tuvieron un espasmo que le impidieron hablar durante casi una hora.

La actuación de Zabon, sin embargo, tuvo el efecto deseado. Vegeta frenó su intensa ira al verlos y se retiró con paso airado, apretando los puños y con un aura de odio negro arremolinándose en torno a él. Bulma no lo vio mucho después de eso, pero fue capaz de echarle un vistazo al menos una vez al día para asegurarse que aún seguía con vida; aunque no en las mejores condiciones.

Pero ahora habían pasado dos días. Ella recorrió toda la nave por él (en las áreas que se le permitió) y no encontró nada. Ser la amante de Zabon le ganó una cierta cantidad de libertad que descubrió, era mayor que con Vegeta. Cuando pasaba, los hombres apartaban la mirada hacia otro lado y las mujeres (y algunos hombres también) la miraban con envidia. Zabon estaba obviamente un par de peldaños en la escala social por encima de Vegeta, lo que solidificó en su mente que había tomado la decisión correcta. A pesar de que sólo estuvo allí por un corto tiempo, ya se había dado cuenta de que la fuerza física bruta designaba la superioridad.

En ese momento, estaba de pie ante una hilera de ventanas, mirando con furia hacia la oscuridad del espacio. La ropa que usaba reflejaba su estado de ánimo, pantalones de cuero negro se vertían sobre sus piernas y un corsé acanalado con varillas sostenía su columna vertebral recta. Desde que fue separada de Vegeta, sólo llevaba negro y la ropa que le recordaba el tiempo que pasaron juntos en su nave, _Isis_. De hecho, su ceño molesto era tan sombrío que tenía la sospecha de que la razón por la que la gente la evitaba tenía más que ver con su estado de ánimo que por ser la amante de Zabon. Las personas estaban empezando a temerle. Una mujer que se había _acostado_ con dos de los hombres más peligrosos de la nave, debía ser peligrosa por sí misma. Especialmente cuando parecía que podía masticar alambres de púas y orinar napalm.

Oyó las puertas abrirse despacio y los pelos de la nuca se le pararon con desagrado. Sabía que él estaba de pie detrás suyo, mirándola con sus ojos ámbar corruptos. La intensa aversión del uno por el otro había crecido a lo largo de los días. El espectáculo que ella hizo de su compromiso lo enfureció hasta el punto en que ya no la acompañaba en sus salidas. La dejó para valerse por sí misma entre los lobos, sin tener idea de lo peligroso que podía ser ... para él.

En su ausencia, ella había hecho muchas cosas con su tiempo. Bulma no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de aprendizaje y su brillante mente era capaz de absorber la información con la capacidad de un super ordenador. Logró hackear la computadora principal de la nave, se enseñó a sí misma como leer y escribir el lenguaje universal y memorizó los procedimientos operativos estándar para la mayoría de los sistemas independientes. Luego, tenía la intención de descargar la bitácora de ciencia y aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre los alienígenas entre los que ahora vivía.

"Tenemos que hablar". Las palabras de Bulma sonaron como agua sobre hielo, frías y duras.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sin sorprenderse de que los ojos de Zabon se redujeran sobre su cuerpo con repulsión. Una criatura amante de la belleza, no podía soportar los colores apagados con los que ella se vestía. Él alzo la mirada y su rostro vaciló con inquietud mientras se encontraba los suyos. Bulma sonrió por dentro, cantando victoria ante su inversión del poder. Ahora ella era quien tenía la última palabra. Lo tenía cogido por las pelotas y él lo sabía. El problema era que en estos momentos no podía dejarlo ir por temor a que atacara con precisión mortal. Ella conocía el secreto de su traición contra Freezer y él sabía que ella era humana. No importaba cuanto esto los disgustara a ambos, se veían obligados a permanecer muy cerca el uno del otro.

"No imagino de que tenemos que hablar, amor. De hecho, estoy seguro que no tenemos nada que decirnos el uno al otro". Sus ojos revolotearon hasta los pantalones hechos a la medida que ella usaba y notó que era más que probablemente que le costaron una pequeña fortuna. El primer día Bulma había dejado en claro que no tenía ningún problema en gastar su dinero, compró de todo, desde ropa hasta muebles. Cualquier cosa para cabrearlo y hacer un hueco en sus finanzas. Lamentablemente, dibujó una línea roja en la joyería, la única cosa que podría tener alguna esperanza en iluminar su atuendo sombrío. Por alguna razón, mostró una intensa e instantánea aversión a cualquier joya que él le trajo.

"No he visto a Vegeta en dos días", ella dijo con los dientes apretados, indiferente a que él estuviera más preocupado con el balance mental de su chequera.

"Oh bien. Estoy seguro de que anda por allí". Zabon agitó la mano en el aire y dio la vuelta alejándose de ella para servirse una copa en el bar. Los ojos azules como el hielo de Bulma se estrecharon e ira instantánea y caliente bombeo a través de sus venas ante la actitud indiferente que él mostraba.

"Eso no es parte del acuerdo, Zabon", ella se enardeció y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

"No puedo hacer nada si él decide esconderse en sus habitaciones como un gusano llorón enfermo del corazón", Zabon espetó inusitadamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, bajó de golpe la bebida, inhaló profundamente e intentó exhalar con cierto grado de calma. No le gustaba expresarse con cualquier tipo de profunda emoción. Las emociones llevaban al arrebato y los arrebatos llevaban a microscópicas líneas de expresión en todo el área de la boca y la frente. La edad no era el mejor amigo de un hombre hermoso y tenía que estar seguro de matar de hambre las señales de esto durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.

"Escucha, pequeña gatita debilucha. Sé con certeza que Freezer está almorzando en el Restaurante Bella Starr en la cubierta cinco. Voy a encontrarlo y hablaré con él acerca de Vegeta. O vienes conmigo o iré solo". Él amenazó con tanta convicción como le fue posible. Esto, como se vio después, fue bastante poco.

Zabon estrelló un puño al lado de su vaso, salpicándose con el líquido las manos. Por una vez no noto como giró para enfrentarse a su mayor adversario, su mujer. Después de esto, juró que no volvería a mirar a una en el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Estaba exhaustivamente claro que todas eran engendros del más profundo oscuro infierno que pensó alguna vez existió.

"¡Voy a matarte algún día!", él gritó con los dientes apretados, olvidándose de las microscópicas líneas faciales.

Bulma se inclinó con las manos en las caderas para encontrarse con él cara a cara. "No si te mato primero", ella siseó la promesa.

Los ojos de Zabon se ampliaron una fracción antes de recordarse no gesticular demasiado, luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa burlona fingiendo preocuparse del estado de su puño sucio. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta, más por ocultar su rostro de Zabon que por salir. Las palabras que dijo la perturbaron en un profundo nivel emocional. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara con esta gente, cuanto más tiempo viajara por el universo, más sedienta de sangre se volvería. Tenía miedo de terminar perdiendo una parte de sí misma muy pronto. Una parte de ella sin la que no sería capaz de vivir.

"Freezer no ha salido de sus habitaciones en semanas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a estar en ese restaurante?".

Hizo una pausa para mirar sobre su hombro hacia él antes de encogerlos con desprecio. "Según me contaron, cambió de opinión hace dos días", ella dijo bruscamente con énfasis y levantó los dedos en una uve. "Debido a un repentino e inesperado aligeramiento en su estado de ánimo". Se burló, repitiendo lo que alguien le había dicho. "Sea lo que sea que lo molestara, al parecer, lo superó y ha vuelto a ser el antiguo villano de siempre".

Ella realmente no sabía lo que eso significaba. Al único Freezer que había visto era a un muñeco sin vida un poco aturdido en la fiesta. Una máquina brillante recubierta con un mínimo de piel blanca. Algo feo, que sin embargo no parecía peligroso. Sabía que las apariencias podían ser engañosas, pero todavía no tenía temor del monstruo ante el que todo el mundo se estremecía.

Zabon trató de ocultarle su ceño fruncido pero ella lo vio. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Si Freezer había salido de su estupor hace dos días, ¿por qué no llamó a su guardaespaldas favorito para asistirlo?.

"Espera ahí. Deja que me cambie de camisa", Zabon espetó sin mirarla. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, dejándola esperando con impaciencia.

Quince minutos más tarde llegaron al restaurante donde Freezer estaba cenando, Zabon vestía inmaculadamente como siempre, mientras que Bulma le fruncía el ceño molesta al camarero más cercano. Sin decir una palabra, Zabon los condujo a través de la multitud al más lejano y mejor asiento de la casa.

"¡Zabon, mi mascota!". Freezer se levantó de la mesa con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Bulma casi no lo reconoció. Atrás quedó la entidad infantil conmocionada y en su puesto estaba de pie un tirano efervescente, casi vertiginoso.

Ella prácticamente podía sentir a Zabon iluminarse de alegría al ver a su amo. Él se dirigió hacia el lado del lagarto, tan eufórico como un cachorro que estaba a punto de conseguir que le frotaran el vientre. Freezer no lo defraudó, agarró al hombre por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente en señal de bienvenida, antes de besarlo en la boca.

Una elegante ceja azul se levantó interrogante mientras observaba el intercambio. La relación de ambos se hacía más evidente a cada segundo. Ella se preguntó como su presencia se interpretaría entre los amantes. ¿Cuán incómodo sería ser la otra mujer en un triángulo amoroso de tres vías con dos superpoderosos tiranos?.

Ellos se sentaron juntos, Zabon lo más cerca de su amo como le fue posible, dejando a Bulma situarse en el borde de la mesa. Freezer levantó la mirada hacia ella y sus ojos de cristal fucsia le taladraron agujeros a través de la piel blanca. Él curvó la comisura de su boca en interrogación y miró a su amante.

"Esta es Bulma", Zabon la introdujo sin preámbulos.

"Me pareces familiar, querida niña".

"Sí, así es, es posible que me haya visto ...", ella comenzó a explicar, pero él rápidamente la interrumpió, desestimándola como sin importancia y volvió su atención a Zabon. Sin saber que más hacer, Bulma se dejó caer en el asiento vacío al lado de su 'amante' y examinó al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa.

Al otro lado de Freezer se sentaba la mayor burbuja de color rosa que jamás había visto. Era horrible, con forma de un vestido de dama de honor con volantes rosa o un trozo de goma de mascar enrollada. Ella quería arrancar sus ojos de él, pero el brillante cuerpo grotesco capturó su vista de forma no muy diferente a un accidente automovilístico. Se obligó a apartar la mirada para alojarla en un caballero vestido de bata blanca que se veía claramente incómodo y lo reconoció al instante como un colega científico.

"He encontrado el secreto de la inmortalidad, Zabon".

Esta afirmación consiguió que ella le diera su completa e indivisible atención. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Freezer, con la intensión de absorber cada palabra que decía. Lo que vio fue perturbador. La cáscara vacía había sido sustituida por un nervioso maniaco con enormes ojos abiertos; un maniático chiflado. Sus manos volaban por todos lados mientras hablaba y sus ojos eran como dardos entre Zabon y el resto de la habitación. Su sola presencia le producía un ataque de nervios por la energía neurótica.

"Pero primero tengo que encontrar la manera de acceder al Legendario por mí mismo. Y creo que lo he averiguado".

¿El Legendario? ¿De qué hablaba este tipo?. Ella estaba empezando a ver por que todo el mundo le temía a la pequeña lagartija. Era evidente que estaba loco. Incluso el aura a su alrededor era repugnante, infectaba a todos los que lo rodeaban, haciéndolos sentir nauseabundos e inciertos.

"¿Cómo mi Señor?", preguntó Zabon con el cuerpo frente a su amo en completa atención, pero ella notó la sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. Sin embargo Freezer estaba actuando, eso no era normal tampoco. El hombre pasó de sin vida a toda marcha en sesenta segundos, lo que inquietó a todos los que lo conocían.

"Debo recrear las circunstancias en Namekusei. Él, ese Saiyajin, de alguna manera se las arregló para convertirse en el Legendario y tengo la intención de descubrir como".

Zabon se echó hacia atrás horrorizado. Su cara normalmente lisa se arrugó en abierta confusión mientras miraba a Freezer. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió nada. Después de unos segundos de trabajar su mandíbula, reformuló la pregunta y lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Había un Saiyajin en Namekusei?", él chilló, aún incierto si ésa era la pregunta correcta que debía hacer.

Bulma se sentó aún más recta, sabiendo que Freezer estaba hablando de Goku. Además de Vegeta, él era el único otro Saiyajin que quedaba en el universo. ¿Eso significaba qué había experimentado algún tipo de transformación durante el tiempo que estuvo en Namekusei? ¿Se convirtió en el Legendario del que todo el mundo estaba hablando?.

"Sí, algún huérfano rechazado del tercer planeta se transformó delante de mis ojos y tengo la intención de averiguar como lo hizo". Freezer empuño una mano, volviendo su simple declaración en un juramento.

"Pero lo mató, ¿verdad?", preguntó Zabon, todavía incrédulo.

El corazón de Bulma saltó a su garganta, bloqueando todo el aire en sus pulmones. Sus amigos Krilin y Gohan. Su mejor amigo, Goku. Había estado tan segura de que sobrevivieron que nunca consideró que no lo lograrían. Siempre asumió que escaparon de Namekusei antes de que explotara.

"Por supuesto que lo hice". La mirada de Freezer se alejó de Zabon y perforó agujeros en la mesa frente a él. Sus palabras vacilaron ligeramente, pero nadie lo notó.

El mundo de Bulma se vino abajo. _¡NO!._ Ella quería gritar tan fuerte como pudiera. No podía ser posible. Sus amigos no podían estar muertos. No era posible que Goku fuera vencido. Simplemente no era posible. Su desesperación era tangible, envolviéndola con cada aliento que tomaba. La sangre le latía en los oídos tan fuerte que casi se perdió las siguientes palabras de Freezer.

"Sin embargo, voy a tener su poder. Voy a encontrar el secreto del Legendario y Vegeta me va a ayudar".

Era su turno para mirar horrorizada mientras clavaba los ojos en Freezer. Él olvidó su inquietud anterior a la vez que levantaba su copa de vino para un brindis de auto felicitación. Rápidamente, Zabon, el monstruo color rosa y el científico se apresuraron a unírsele. Sólo Bulma se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"¿Cómo?", ella susurró en voz alta, demasiado aturdida para contemplar su propia supervivencia. Freezer, sin embargo, estaba contento por la pregunta.

"Trulock, aquí, ya lo tiene en su laboratorio haciendo todo tipo de experimentos desagradables con él. Me asegura que tendrá acceso a los secretos de La Ascensión para el fin de semana", Freezer se jactó con la copa todavía elevada.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al pequeño científico nervioso que lucía poco menos que confiable. Gotas de sudor corrían por su pálido rostro apretado y su columna vertebral lo sostenía rígidamente aún en el asiento. Un ligero temblor en las manos desmintió la tranquilidad que estaba tratando de proyectar, haciéndolo parecer como una rata nerviosa escondiéndose de un gato hambriento. Bulma lo inmovilizó con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de intensidad depredadora, similar a una gata.

"En serio", ella arrastró las palabras, su mente brillante revisó y descartó ideas tan rápido como podía pensar en ellas y llegó a una conclusión absoluta. Tenía que, por cualquier medio necesario, convertirse en el nuevo jefe científico del proyecto de Freezer.

"¿Qué has aprendido hasta ahora?", ella preguntó suavemente, su absoluta confianza ganó la atención de todos. Especialmente cuando se comparaba contra el evidente nerviosismo de Trulock.

"Bueno, este, vamos a ver", hizo una pausa para secarse la frente con una servilleta, comprando el tiempo que no tenía. "Los Saiyajin son bastante fuertes. Parecen ganar fuerza cuando están bajo la luna llena". Hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reconocimiento por su brillante deducción. El cerdo rosa no lo defraudó.

"Todos lo sabemos, idiota ¿Algo más?", él escupió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Freezer lanzó a su camino. Despreciar al científico en quien Freezer había puesto su confianza podría ser peligroso, Bulma observó y supo que tenía que andar con cuidado.

Cuando Trulock no respondió de inmediato, Bulma interrumpió, su voz fue tan suave como el brandy e igualmente potente.

"Bueno, ¿sabía que los Saiyajin se debilitan con el Astato? Es potencialmente mortal para ellos", ella declaró con total naturalidad.

"Mmm, Asta ... ¿qué?".

"Astato", ella lo miró como si fuera un microbio bajo un microscopio, con curiosidad e intensamente, cuando él indicó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que todavía no sabía lo que estaba tratando de explicar.

"Se crea durante el bombardeo del isótopo de bismuto con I ± partículas tales como los núcleos de helio. Esto da lugar a la formación de Astato y neutrones de corta duración. El bismuto objetivo es enfriado durante la irradiación para evitar que el Astato volátil desaparezca", sabía que sonaba como un libro de texto de ciencias, pero esperaba que al menos el _científico_  que tenía en frente lo entendiera. Cuando él amplió los ojos y quedó boquiabierto, supo que no lo logró. Sintiéndose un poco perdida, intentó dar una explicación más sencilla.

"Usted sabe, es un subproducto de una reacción nuclear ...", ella se fue apagando, al finalmente comprender que el científico no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Nuclear ...", Trulock repitió la palabra que lo eludía. Habría dicho más, pero un destello de luz cegadora en un parpadeo lo borró del mapa. Ni siquiera quedó un puñado de cenizas apilado en su comida. Bulma parpadeó, segura de que el espacio en blanco que ella estaba mirando solía ser un hombre.

"Así que, Bulma, dime como sabes todo esto". Ella giró la cabeza para encontrar a Freezer mirándola con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla descansando ligeramente sobre la parte superior de sus manos cruzadas. Tuvo una sensación cosquillosa de deja vú que le recordó sus muchas entrevistas de trabajo. Por lo general, estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Sin embargo, los mismos principios aún se aplicaban, había un puesto abierto que de repente necesitaba ser llenado.

"Ah, bueno", ella llamó a su mejor voz profesional y se enderezó en el asiento. "Yo fui quien capturó a Vegeta, cuando invadió ... mi hogar". Se atragantó por lo último reprendiéndose por casi anunciarle a cada persona en la mesa que era de la Tierra. Para distraerlos del paso en falso, se apresuró en soltar exactamente lo que necesitaban oír.

"Lo tuve en mi laboratorio durante bastante tiempo y realicé todo tipo de experimentos en él. Yo ya he recopilado meses de datos sobre la anatomía Saiyajin", levantó el mentón con orgullo a la vez que mantenía los ojos directamente en Freezer.

Él asintió y retiró los codos de la mesa para poder tomar un bocado de su comida. Saboreó un pedazo de carne cruda que nadaba en un charco de sangre carmesí. Por unos instantes, a ella le pareció ver que algo vivo burbujeó en el recipiente antes de que él volviera a hablar.

"El hombre con el que luché en Namekusei no tenía cola. Crees que pueda ser la respuesta a su Ascensión ¿Qué opinas?".

Bulma miró la comida de Freezer, un poco perturbada mientras ponderaba la pregunta. Esa conclusión no parecía muy probable. La fuente del poder Saiyajin no yacía en un simple apéndice. Recordó lo poderoso que era Goku con su cola y cuan peligroso. Cortársela había sido la única manera de controlarlo cuando era un niño, para que no desatara su monstruoso poder.

"Oh, no creo que ...", ella comenzó sólo para ser interrumpida por Zabon que pisó fuerte su pie. Bulma chilló en protesta y le disparó una mirada iracunda. Él le estaba dando la espalda a Freezer y su juego de cejas estaban en un ceño molesto de advertencia mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia ella. Bulma se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando directamente a una trampa fabricada por Freezer. Todo lo que se requería era que ella terminara su pensamiento para que pudiera ser soltada.

"... que eso podría hacerle daño", terminó en un hilo de voz, sin saber que otra cosa decir. Freezer la observó con un calculado brillo justo antes de que sus delgados labios púrpuras se estiraran en una sonrisa macabra. Bulma sintió que se le helaba la sangre y finalmente entendió por que todo el mundo le temía tanto.

"Estupendo. Entonces la cortaremos después del almuerzo. Estoy tan encantado que iré a verte trabajar".

Bulma parpadeó y su mente tropezó consigo misma para ponerse al día con lo que él dijo. Finalmente esta tartamudeó ante la horrible conclusión, impulsando el inicio del pánico.

"¿Qué?". Ella respiró con aturdida incredulidad. Podía sentir drenar la sangre rápidamente de su rostro, dejándola tan blanca como el tirano que se sentaba en frente.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés preparada para la tarea, querida. Después de todo, sé que tuviste una relación con el príncipe Vegeta antes de encontrar tu camino a la cama de mi dulce Zabon. Quiero darte la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos lo mucho que odias a ese asqueroso Saiyajin. Es decir, después de todo lo que te hizo", él arrulló con simpatía y sus ojos se llenaron de malicia. "Debes querer hacerle daño".

"¿Hacerle daño?", ella repitió ridículamente.

"Oh sí. La pérdida de su preciosa cola acabará por destruir cualquier onza de orgullo que le quede. Será absolutamente delicioso". Los hombres alrededor de la mesa se rieron con rencor, festejando alegremente frente a su comida medio muerta, mientras se burlaban del subordinado al que estaban a punto de torturar.

Bulma sintió que la separaban del mundo. No importaba que Freezer pareció despabilarse y de repente saber exactamente quien era ella. Era más que probable que la reconoció en el instante en que se acercó a la mesa. Sus fríos ojos calculadores no se perdían nada, ni podían permitírselo. Él probablemente conocía a cada hombre, mujer y niño en esta nave, incluyendo al tipo que trapeaba los pisos del calabozo, pero nunca lo admitiría. Tal conocimiento sería impropio de un señor de la guerra.

Sus dedos presionaron la mesa y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la tensión. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué iba a tener que hacer?. De todas las cosas que hizo en su vida, esta iba a ser la más terrible, la más imperdonable. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que la palabra terrible y Vegeta siempre iban de la mano. Antes de que lo conociera, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de horribles atrocidades espantosas.

En los últimos meses se había enfrentado a la aniquilación de su planeta, se acercó a la muerte en varias ocasiones, tuvo una intoxicación horrible, sobrevivió a una purga, convenció a una joven para que caminara hacia la noche y a los brazos de la muerte; y lo peor de todo, vio a esa chica ser comida viva. Pero ahora, el acto de tomar la cola de Vegeta. Ese sería el peor crimen que jamás cometería. Incluso permitir que él se escapara de su planeta natal no podía comparase. Aun entonces, en lo más profundo del corazón, ella nunca creyó que sería capaz de la destrucción de la que se jactaba.

Pero ahora, si alguna vez se liberaba, si alguna vez conseguía matar a sus amos demoniacos, el primer lugar al que se dirigiría sería la Tierra. Él no se detendría a hacer una visita de cortesía ni tomaría el té con su madre. Él arrancaría su planeta, al igual que ella iba a arrancar su cola de su cuerpo.

Alzó una súbita mirada desesperada. Freezer, Zabon y el monstruo color rosa, Dodoria era su nombre, la ignoraron por completo mientras se reían e increíblemente, coqueteaban entre ellos. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, para decir algo que los convenciera de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era innecesario, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y le recubrieron la lengua con cenizas. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que pudiera decir para evitar que los eventos se desencadenaran. Lo más que podía esperar era mantenerse con vida, conseguir nombrarse como la científico líder del proyecto sobre Vegeta para mantenerlo tan ileso como sea posible. Y durante todo ese tiempo, soportaría su completo e inquebrantable odio.

La mesa se calmó finalmente, lo que atrajo su atención. Bulma levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba con expectación.

"¿Es el momento?", ella preguntó débilmente, sorprendiéndose de que incluso pudiera encontrar la voz para hablar.

Freezer asintió y una fría sonrisa se extendió a través de sus labios. Parecía que tenía jalea de ciruela untada en la cara. El tipo que su madre siempre hacia a finales del verano con los más frescos de la huerta. A ella le encantaba el cálido sabor dulce que le recordaba a los largos días llenos de diversión despreocupada e infantil y supo, en ese momento, que nunca más sería capaz de comer jalea de ciruela. No después de este día, no después de conocer a un monstruo tan horrible, con los labios morados como jalea.

Ella se puso de pie cuando lo hicieron, salió con ellos por la puerta y bajaron por el pasillo. No habló mientras se abrían camino a través de la nave hacia la bahía médica. Ellos no parecieron notarlo ya que estaban demasiado atrapados en su propio regocijo insidioso. Zabon se paró tan cerca a Freezer como le fue posible, compitiendo por la posición con el hombre seboso. Ella siempre había asumido que Zabon vertía tanta atención en Freezer en un esfuerzo por salvar su propia vida, tratando de mejorar su existencia haciendo feliz a su amo, pero mientras lo observaba entendió que ese no era el caso. Zabon amaba realmente a su amo. Lo adoraba con todo el corazón y verlo hizo que el estómago se le revuelva.

No podía imaginar amar a un monstruo. Un verdadero, como es debido, demonio de las profundidades monstruoso.

La puerta se abrió para revelar una zona de desastre. La habitación era un caos. Los escritorios estaban volcados y los papeles esparcidos se hallaban olvidados en el piso. Una mujer corpulenta resbaló en un fajo liso de estos y se deslizó por el piso como una surfista demente, sus brazos se movieron como molinos de viento frenéticamente, antes de que recuperara el equilibrio y se apurara. Un rugido ensordecedor vibró en la habitación, sacudiendo las paredes y envío a los menos valientes a correr hacia atrás fuera de las puertas como ratas en un barco que se hunde.

Sin miedo, Freezer entró en la habitación, sus ojos teñidos de rojo demoniaco absorbieron cada pequeño detalle. Bulma siguió rápidamente por detrás, echando un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se posó en la única cosa que podría detener el tiempo. Vegeta yacía desnudo, atado por el estómago principalmente, en una camilla de plata. Se las había arreglado para mantener la cabeza hacia arriba y su boca se torcía abierta en un grito primario de ataque. Estaba tratando de tirar su cuerpo fuera de la mesa, pero increíblemente, era sujetado por gruesas correas de acero.

"Guardias de Ki". Zabon suministró la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. "Todo aquí ha sido infundado de ki. ¿Cómo si no se podría someter y reducir a un guerrero cuya piel es impenetrable a las más mortales de las armas? Estoy seguro de que está drogado hasta un poco demasiado, pero los Saiyajin son sorprendentemente resistentes a los productos químicos de cualquier tipo".

"Lo sé", ella respondió como ausente, pensando en el día que había tratado de trasladarlo de su celda inferior a una más reciente y avanzada. Se había despertado, justo a tiempo para tratar de estrangularla hasta la muerte ¿O besarla?. No podía recordar nada de lo pasado, excepto la reminiscencia de sus oscuros ojos hundidos mirándola. Esos ojos negros habían sostenido una mezcla de odio y lujuria, calentando y al mismo tiempo helándole la piel, haciéndola temer por su vida y por su alma inmortal, todo a la vez.

Flotó hacia adelante, el rugido en la habitación se alejó en una nube brumosa de incredulidad y todo quedó en silencio, pero ella todavía podía oír el zumbido en sus oídos, había una expectativa de que algo horrible aún estaba por venir. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, congelada por los ojos negros que la sujetaron. Sus ojos, los mismos que la habían mirado hace tanto tiempo con lujuria, los que acababan de mirarla sin reservas hace sólo unos pocos días, estaban llenos del más profundo, del más oscuro sentido del odio que jamás había visto. Eran más fríos que el hielo glaciar, más distantes que la luna del sol y mucho más devastadores que cualquier acontecimiento catastrófico.

Alguien se le acercó, rompiendo su control sobre ella y apartó la mirada, incapaz de encontrarse con esos ojos por más tiempo. Una mujer estaba sosteniendo un par de gafas junto con un largo delantal plástico de carnicería. Bulma sintió que el estómago le dio un vuelco. Tenía miedo de que iba a derramar el contenido allí mismo, en los apropiados zapatos de trabajo de la mujer. Lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia Freezer, segura de que podría hablar y evitar esta dura prueba; pero en cambio la sangre se le heló en las venas. Él la miraba con la absoluta convicción de que fracasaría. Estaba esperando que se echara hacia atrás para poder saltar sobre su oportunidad de matarla. Estaba a la expectativa de que lo admitiera, para condenarlos tanto a ella como a Vegeta.

Bulma tragó saliva con fuerza y estabilizó sus nervios. No podía darse por vencida, no podía fallar. Era absolutamente imprescindible que asumiera el control de este proyecto. Era necesario que se maniobrara a sí misma a una posición en la que pudiera vigilar a Vegeta y velar por su bienestar, por cualquier medio posible y si eso significaba sacrificar un inútil apéndice entonces que así sea. Si tenía que hacerlo, amputaría cualquier pieza anatómica que se necesitara para asegurarse de que él sobreviva.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva, ignorando la culpa que estaba anudando su estómago con bilis.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó el delantal y se lo ató por detrás. Luego cogió las gafas, cuando lo hizo notó por primera vez que la enfermera se mofaba desdeñosamente de ella. Le dio a la mujer su más dura mirada asesina Bulma Brief, endureció la boca y sus ojos se mostraron autoritarios. Ella estaba en su elemento aquí, el lugar donde era la mejor, un laboratorio.

"Tráeme veinte centímetros cúbicos de anticoagulante. Prepara lo necesario para la vitrificación", le ordenó.

Una burbuja de confusión estalló ante el anuncio, pero rápidamente la aplastó, al trasmitir la orden más alto para cualquier persona que no la hubiera oído. La enorme autoridad en su voz hizo que el personal corriera por los suministros y las enfermeras corrieran por las máquinas.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Freezer preguntó sin preámbulos.

Bulma no levantó la cabeza, era incapaz de mirar al hombre que la condenaba a un infierno.

"Estoy preparando su cola para ser congelada criogénicamente", ella respondió mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

"¿Por qué?, no es como si pudiera volver a utilizarla de nuevo", el monstruo de color rosa replicó y ella no pudo evitar acuchillarlo con una mirada de disgusto.

"No sabemos eso. No tiene sentido disminuir nuestras opciones por ninguna otra razón que la pereza por parte de su personal", ella se dirigió a Freezer, manteniendo el tono tan brusco y profesional como le fue posible. Él le sonrió, casi como si supiera el juego que estaba jugando. Asintió y Bulma se apartó, incapaz de estar en su presencia por un segundo más.

Por último, la hora de la verdad estaba sobre ella. Desde que entró en la habitación, Vegeta había estado inusualmente silencioso. Él la miraba con una intensidad depredadora, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, en espera del momento en que pudiera saltar.

"Vaya, vaya. Creo que te odia. Él solía mirarme solo a mí de esa manera. Estoy casi celoso". Los escamosos tonos de Freezer se arrastraron hasta su espalda, pero ella se negó a reconocerlo e ignoró a Vegeta con el mismo fervor. No podía soportar mirarlo a la cara. Fue en ese momento que él supo que ella no iba a retroceder, que iba a seguir adelante con su intención de cortarle la cola, y se sorprendió. Nunca habría pensado que ella lo odiara tan a fondo que estaría de acuerdo con la mutilación.

Bulma se colocó detrás de él y Vegeta empezó a retorcerse violentamente. Los científicos se esparcieron alrededor de ellos por todos lados, tratando de sujetarlo a la mesa, pero no sirvió de nada, él era incontrolable. De repente Freezer estaba a su lado, centró una mano cibernética de acero entre los omóplatos de Vegeta y lo presionó a la mesa. Dodoria le agarró las piernas, para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible.

Ella bajo la mirada, impresionada como siempre ante la vista. La piel de caramelo se derretía sobre los músculos tensos que se agrupaban estrechamente en la base de su columna vertebral. Su cola azotaba de un lado al otro, acercándose para abofetearla brutal e intencionalmente. Zabon extendió la mano y rodeó dolorosamente sus dedos alrededor del apéndice peludo que ella tanto amaba. Vegeta dejó escapara un gran grito de dolor que la hizo saltar y que el corazón se le contraiga.

Trató de retener las lágrimas pero era imposible. Una gota de cristal escapó y se la limpió con rapidez antes de que nadie más la viera. Se inclinó para examinar el área donde la suave piel comenzaba a abigarrarse y brotaba pelaje antes de formar la larga y elegante cola.

Incluso con los fuertes guerreros manteniéndolo presionado, Vegeta siguió luchando, moviendo el cuerpo unos pocos centímetros a la vez. Ella se agachó más cerca, agarrando el bisturí hasta que pensó que sus dedos iban a sangrar. Tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso, de cometer un error que lo paralizara de por vida.

"Dejar de moverse o te corto algo más que la cola", ella gritó tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que la escucharon en el siguiente piso. No había querido sonar tan insensible, tan exigente, pero necesitaba que él cooperara con ella, si iba a salvar a su cola para la reinserción.

Él se quedó quieto, juzgando si realmente tenía la intención de castrarlo y debió llegar a la conclusión de que era poco probable, porque empezó escupirle amenazas como el rápido fuego de una ametralladora. Al principio los sonidos eran ininteligible, en otro idioma que aún tenía que aprender; pero pronto ellas formaron las palabras que le dejaron el corazón muerto en el pecho.

"Bulma, si haces esto, te juro por todo lo que es profano, que mataré a todas las personas que amas".

La mano le tembló mientras se cernía sobre la cola. Sus palabras solidificaron una certeza dolorosa que había estado persiguiéndola desde que ella lo dejó. Un profundo conocimiento elemental del bien y del mal, del traidor y del traicionado; la creencia de que los males que ella perpetró contra él serían vengados algún día. El carácter absoluto del futuro, aunque horrible, la estabilizó, prestándole su calma donde debería haber habido terror.

"No seas estúpido, Vegeta. Pensabas hacerlo de todos modos", ella respondió, su alma escavó en la parte más álgida de su corazón para ocultar el dolor, helándole la sangre y embotando sus emociones.

Con una mano firme, su cuchillo cortó la carne desprotegida. La sangre brotó de la herida, indiferente a los gritos asesinos que la acompañaron.

 

 

 


	28. Condené Mi Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ, ni siquiera lo alquilo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por continuar la lectura todo este tiempo ¡Realmente aprecio todo su atento apoyo!. Sé que ha sido un camino largo y difícil, pero con el tiempo llegaremos a la meta. ¡Pero no hoy! ¡JA, JA, JA!. Este capítulo ha estado persistiendo en mi cabeza desde que empecé esta historia, ¿hace cuántos años ...? Espero que disfruten de su lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.
> 
> Gracias a Barb por tu edición.

 

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

**Condené Mi Alma**

 

Ella lo había hecho, había develado el secreto del Legendario; ahora podía desatar el arma más poderosa conocida por el hombre en el universo.

La pregunta era ¿Se atrevería?.

Bulma arriesgó un rápido vistazo por la ventana de su oficina al piso del laboratorio y a la jaula que sostenía. Fue golpeada por una abrumadora sensación de deja vu mientras observaba a Vegeta caminar de un lado al otro como un tigre atrapado en su confinamiento. Él se deslizaba por el piso con un paso que hablaba de una rabia apenas contenida y de una elegante gracia peligrosa. Podía sentir la temeraria energía construyéndose dentro de él, cazando sin descanso una salida, escudriñando un resquicio en el golpeado estoicismo que ocultaba su furia, buscando una forma de escapar y matarlos a todos. Cuando se volvió, ella agachó rápidamente la cabeza para mezclar los papeles sobre su escritorio, temerosa de ser avistada por el implacable depredador.

Todo era casi exactamente como había sido hace muchos meses. Vegeta daba vueltas por su jaula como un animal salvaje mientras ella estaba instalada de forma segura en una lujosa oficina. La única diferencia era el silbido ausente de su cola y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. En lugar de eso sólo había frío odio oscuro cada vez que la miraba.

No habían palabras tampoco. Ninguna amenaza con insinuaciones apenas veladas. Menos aún fuertes discusiones y absolutamente ningún insulto, ya sea violentamente gritado o suavemente susurrado. Sólo el silencio mortal se extendía entre ellos, ahogando todo lo demás. Donde una vez hubo lujuria cocida a fuego lento y perversos deseos, ahora sólo había un cementerio de pasiones asesinadas.

Bulma sinceramente no sabía si Vegeta tenía algo que decirle. Ella se negaba a estar en la misma habitación con él; una profunda cobardía la urgía a huir de la oficina cada mañana para evitar su mirada penetrante y su, sin duda alguna, lengua aguda. Tenía miedo de lo que él le pudiera decir, de las palabras que utilizaría para aplastarle el corazón. Sabía que no la quería más (si alguna vez), pero no deseaba oírlo en voz alta; no deseaba que su amor fuera objeto de burlas.

Pero eso no detuvo sus propósitos. Todos los días tenía que encontrarse con Freezer para darle un informe de la situación y todos los días tenía que inventar algo que decirle. Ella le ordenó a sus nuevos subordinados ejecutar indoloros experimentos que sonaban importantes en Vegeta que no tenían sentido, como una manera de comprar para sí misma el tiempo que no tenía. En cambio, estudió los avances científicos de una raza supuestamente superior y aprendió todo lo que pudo acerca de ellos, en busca de una debilidad, procurando hacer una grieta en su armadura. Lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Ellos eran avanzados en muchos aspectos, tales como los viajes espaciales, la cibernética y la nanotecnología, pero carecían de algunas ciencias muy fundamentales. Por ejemplo, todavía no habían dividido el átomo. No tenían idea de lo que era una reacción nuclear, como se creaba una bomba o como convertir la energía en poder. Eran una raza de guerreros y conquistadores, arrogantes señores de la guerra. No tenían ninguna necesidad de armamentos en sus naves o armas para sus soldados. Los guerreros _eran_ las armas, generaban la energía desde el interior del cuerpos y la disparaban en destructivas ráfagas de ki. Todo lo que necesitaban saber era como transportar esas armas y como curarlos.

Ella absorbió esta información con temor y se cuidó de ocultar su conocimiento de la mirada vigilante de Freezer. Él había hecho devastadoramente claro que estaban en camino a la Tierra para aniquilar a todas las criaturas vivientes allí, como castigo por alojar a un ser que se atrevió a desafiar su poder. Nadie pudo contradecirlo, ni siquiera su padre, King Cold. En lugar de eso, fue mimado por un excesivamente cariñoso padre, que estaba simplemente más que contento de tener a su hijo de vuelta, en vez de algún descerebrado cabeza de pudín. Mientras todos los demás en la nave hacían lo posible por evitar la ira psicótica del tirano recientemente reconstruido, Cold alimentó la locura de su hijo con cuentos de la destrucción que causarían en la Tierra, lo que aumentó su locura por diez.

Todos los días Freezer entraba en la oficina con ojos salvajes y un fanatismo más intenso. Él necesitaba la respuesta a la Ascensión ¡Y la necesitaba ahora!. Cuando hablaba sus dedos se curvaban a los costados, agarrándose a una meta imaginaria que estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance. Hablaba sin parar sobre nacer de la lava y ser bañado en luz dorada. Había visto la respuesta a la inmortalidad, miró en unos místicos ojos azul verdosos y vio el comienzo del tiempo. Él se asomó al corazón del verdadero poder y mataría planetas por poseerlo, empezando por el lugar del nacimiento de todo, la Tierra.

No le dejó a ella otro remedio sino inventar un plan que pudiera salvarlos a todos, incluso si este la condenaba por la eternidad.

El corazón de Bulma se agitó con la fría certeza de que Freezer seguiría adelante con su juramento. Mataría a todos y estallaría la Tierra en pedazos hasta que no hubiese quedado suficiente polvo para llenar un frasco de cristal. Peor aún, no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo. No había ningún héroe esperado por las tropas, mientras sus amigos lo detenían durante unos pocos minutos, hasta la inevitable llegada. Sólo estaba ella. Ahora que sabía que Goku estaba muerto; eso la dejaba para defender a su planeta, para proteger a su familia, para introducir al Imperio Ice-jin en el poder de su _conocimiento_.

Vegeta declaró en muchas ocasiones que destruiría la Tierra y casi tuvo la oportunidad cuando se liberó de su jaula y mató a los soldados que pensó podían someterlo. Ella había luchado contra la devastación moral de su alma por una decisión que no podía tomar: la destrucción de su planeta o la condenación eterna. En ese momento, en ese lugar, no tenía la fuerza para tomar la decisión. Toda una vida de mimadas exigencias consentidas y cómoda seguridad la habían dejado sin la fortaleza mental y espiritual que necesitaba para tener éxito.

Verdaderamente en el corazón, ella nunca creyó que Vegeta fuera ese demonio. Sus palabras habían sido horrible, su convicción escalofriante, pero incluso entonces vio a través de la fachada de monstruosidad que presentaba al mundo. En el fondo, había tenido fe en que era un hombre, no un monstruo. Tal vez ella era indulgente o fue la nave, pero en secreto siempre tuvo fe que él haría lo correcto.

Pero Freezer era maligno. No, él era el 'Oh, es un hombre malo, sálvame', el mal a toda regla, sin adulterar, un engendro de Satanás, la pura maldad, lo profano que no podía ser exorcizado o eludido. Sólo podía ser destruido. Todo lo que quedaba entre él y la destrucción de su planeta era su brillante mente, su capacidad de hacer un pacto con un exiliado príncipe demoniaco y la disposición de arder en el infierno por ello.

Miró a Vegeta, su arma secreta. Ella ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que todo el mundo se estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podían tener acceso al Legendario? ¿Cómo podrían robar el poder de la Ascensión?. Fue Trulock quien lo había señalado, en primer lugar, solo que él no se dio cuenta.

La luna era lo que le daba a los Saiyajin su poder. La atracción gravitatoria combinada con la oscura materia de iones que se producía cuando se reflejaba en la luz del sol. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aislar los iones, condensarlos hasta que quepan en un arma de mano de estilo simple que construyó especialmente para generar los haces de materia oscura y expulsarlos como balas. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba era apretar el gatillo.

Bulma miró con aprensión hacia Vegeta. Ella sabía que si le daba el poder de transformarse, podía derrotar a sus enemigos. Él castigaría a todos aquellos que merecían su ira y cuando terminara, se trasladaría al resto del universo, muy posiblemente para matar a todas las personas en este.

Sabía que sonaba extremo, sin embargo no podía quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. Antes de traicionarlo nunca lo habría considerado, pero ahora ...

El odio de Vegeta era tan espeso que flotaba en el aire y le revestía la garganta y los pulmones con una viscosidad aceitosa que amenazaba con asfixiarle la vida. Nunca había visto tanta ira, tanto odio, mezclados entre sí para crear un miasma tan mortal en el aire.

Todo estaba listo, su plan ya estaba en marcha y no había nada que detenga el resultado. Solo quedaba aceptarlo con la poca gracia y dignidad que pudiera reunir. Era difícil para ella condenar su alma. Pensaba que debía luchar, clamar y gritar contra el destino, algo que indicara su deseo de ser virtuosa. En lugar de eso sólo sintió un vacío frío y duro en el interior donde su corazón debería estar. El cuerpo le pesaba debido a las cargas, la única cosa que la mantenía con vida encerraba a su alma dentro de la abominación de sí misma.

Ella suspiró con resignación; no quedaba más lucha en su interior. Levantó el dispositivo de comunicación alienígena, también conocido como teléfono y llamó a Zabon para que viniera a recogerla. Él insistía en acompañarla desde el laboratorio cada noche, para no perder la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara a Vegeta su relación. Al principio los ojos de Vegeta quemaban con un odio que la carbonizó en el lugar, pero ahora ellos sostenían un frío vacío que resonaba en su corazón. En esos momentos, deseaba que su carne se pudriera, lo que la liberaría de la agonía de vivir.

Ella cogió una pesada caja de aluminio y tomó un pequeño frasco con la otra mano, preguntándose si su deseo sería concedido esta noche.

Caminó con dificultad fuera del laboratorio y se abrió paso hacia abajo con delicadeza por las escaleras metálicas que llevaban a la planta principal. La última cosa que necesitaba era atascar sus tacones en los agujeros redondos en los escalones y caer a la muerte. Estaba segura de que Vegeta obtendría una gran cantidad de perversa satisfacción al verla desplomarse hasta la parte inferior de las escaleras con una fractura en el cuello, pero no tenía ninguna intención de complacerlo. Para probar el punto, él le dio la espalda en el instante que la vio venir, dejando en claro que no quería ni siquiera mirarla.

Ella se dirigió al escritorio más cercano a la celda, levantó la caja y la puso en la parte superior de este donde cayó con estrépito. Se estremeció, contuvo la respiración en rígida expectación y exhaló temblorosa cuando no pasó nada. Encogiéndose de hombros de forma fatalista, abrió la caja bruscamente y miró con detenimiento el interior.

Vegeta la miró por encima del hombro. Normalmente, ella corría desde la oficina, sin mirar hacia él; sólo hacía una pausa para prostituirse con el monstruo verde que la recogía todas las noches. Sus espectáculos eran repugnantes, le revolvían el estómago más rápido de lo que una cubeta de gusanos viscosos haría, pero eso no impidió que de forma encubierta los vigilara de reojo.

Daría lo que sea por salir de la cárcel para poder quitarle la vida a su frágil cuerpo ... daría su corazón que latía por la traición al verla, su alma casi muerta que se marchitaba ante su presencia ... su cola ausente que aún le dolía ... cualquier cosa para deshacerse de la  _atracción_  que sentía por ella.

El objeto de su intensa repugnancia estaba jugando con algo en la caja, ignorándolo por completo. Podía oír los suaves clicks de los interruptores siendo tirados y una alarma digital ser prendida. La curiosidad combatía dentro de él, pero se negó a hablar. No le diría una palabra más a la perra hasta que estuviera seguro de que sería lo último que escuchara. Su voz la acompañaría a la vida eterna y sus palabras de condenación permanecerían sobre ella por la eternidad.

Bulma cerró la caja con otro pesado suspiro, distraídamente pensó si era así como se sentía Vegeta. Muerto, sin emociones, totalmente alejado de la realidad. Se preguntó un instante si podría tener éxito con su plan, si realmente podría condenar a su alma y sobrevivir. Este se basaba en el hombre que le daba la espalda, el hombre que reclamó su vida como propia.

"Vegeta, sé que estás enojado conmigo". Kamisama, incluso ella sabía que era un eufemismo. Se aclaró la garganta, decidida a hablar con confianza.

"Sé que sientes que te traicioné, y lo hice, pero no por la razón que piensas".

Vegeta firmemente la ignoró y miró enfurecido a la pared delante de él.

"Tenía miedo ...", la voz se le quebró y ella sintió que la presa que retenía la inundación de sus emociones comenzaba a agrietarse.

"Tenía miedo de perderte".

Vegeta no pudo evitar el resoplido de disgusto que se le escapó. Airadamente, se volvió más lejos y encorvó los hombros. Bulma se vio reforzada por el pequeño sonido que le aseguraba que al menos la escuchaba.

"Tenía miedo de Zabon, de Freezer, de lo que harían cuando tu secreto saliera a la luz. Todo lo que quería hacer era protegerte. Darte la oportunidad de ser libre para que pudieras derrotarlos".

Ella hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras que la redimieran a sus ojos, sabiendo que no existía ninguna.

"Todo lo que quería hacer era salvarte, como me salvaste".

Vegeta no se movió, sus músculos eran de piedra, su ira se instaló en silencio alrededor de su cuerpo como un escudo. Ella sabía que si él todavía tuviera su cola, estaría envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cintura, no sacudiéndose esporádicamente como lo hacía cuando estaba sólo ligeramente molesto. Un signo verdaderamente peligroso.

La cola, esa era la raíz de toda su rabia. Incluso si pudiera explicar lo de Zabon, incluso si le creyera que lo hizo por él, no había nada que pudiera decir para apaciguar la furia sobre que tomara su cola.

"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto". Ella susurró secándose una lágrima perdida. "No tuve elección. Yo sabía que nuestra única esperanza era si me convertía en la científico jefe de tu proyecto. No fue mi idea. Nunca te hubiera cortado la cola...".

"¡Perra!". Vegeta explotó de furia, sus ojos se estrecharon y dejó los colmillos al descubierto. Caminó hacia adelante, acercándose al campo de fuerza tanto como pudo. Su aura se expandió alrededor de su cuerpo, arremolinándose en torno a él como una tormenta de meteoros en la oscuridad de su odio.

Bulma se congeló, de pie inmóvil esperó con expectativa palpitante. Vegeta se burló y la bañó con odio a través de la habitación.

Él no habló.

Ella no se movió.

Pasaron los segundos y Bulma supo en ese momento que él no iba a terminar de hablar; que no iba a perdonarla. Al retractarse de su nombre para ella, renunció a su marca y la dejó libre. No volvería a oír su áspera voz cariñosa al oído, mientras presionaba su fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo. Nunca más volvería a ser su perra.

Su corazón murió. Este se rompió en mil pedazos en su pecho, astillándole el alma. No quedaba nada para ella. Ninguna razón para no continuar con el plan. Lo único que podía hacer era sacrificarse por la seguridad de su planeta.

Recogió la caja de plata y la metió con cuidado entre los dos servidores de red que protegían la pared. En silencio, se acercó a la parte delantera de la mesa, sus ojos tristes nunca lo dejaron. Él apretó los labios arrepentido por su arrebato. Nunca tuvo la intención de hablar, de reconocerla de alguna manera y no conseguiría otra palabra suya, incluso si lo mataba.

Ella inclinó las caderas contra el escritorio y cruzó los tobillos mientras abría un frasco que había estado calentando en la palma. Abstraídamente se alisó el espeso bálsamo cremoso que este contenía en los labios, frotándolo para extenderlo de manera uniforme.

"¿Quién crees que controle las circunstancias?". Ella se preguntó en voz alta, mirando a Vegeta. "¿Es el destino o el karma?". Cuando él no contestó se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez son sólo dos caras de la misma moneda. Una perra vengativa que lo decide todo".

Vegeta la miró furioso, asimilando sus ojos tristes y su rostro pálido. Quería preguntarle lo que tramaba, demandar que explicara su comportamiento. Había visto esa mirada en su rostro antes y por lo general no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

"Te quiero, ya sabes", ella confesó sin el calor de la pasión, era sólo una declaración de hechos que debía ser verdad, ninguna otra respuesta era plausible.

Vegeta resistió el tirón de una ceja. Estaba cansado de oír hablar a la bruja, de escuchar las mentiras que vomitaba de sus labios carmesí. Ella abría la boca y la mierda salió volando, salpicándolo con la basura que no necesitaba.

"Nunca he estado realmente enamorada antes. Oh, pensé que quería a Yamcha, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era un capricho de niña tonta. Fue algo voluble e insustancial, no en absoluto como me siento en este momento".

Ahora tenía que ir y mencionar al despreciable humano del que siempre se quejaba. ¿Acaso alguna vez se callaría?. Vegeta le dio la espalda de nuevo y caminó hacia la pared más lejana de la celda. Apoyó un antebrazo en la pared de acero, descansó la frente en su puño y apretó sus ojos cerrados. No quería oírla decir ni una palabra, cada sonido que ella hacía era una puñalada de dolor en el centro de su pecho, el lugar donde su corazón solía estar. Dudaba que la distancia silenciara esa voz. Siempre lograba escuchar cada sílaba que pronunciaba, como si sus oídos traidores estuvieran sintonizados en su singular frecuencia.

"Querer es sobre el sacrificio, ahora lo entiendo. Yo sé que te quiero, porque sacrificaría todo lo que soy por ti".

El dolor explotó en el pecho de Vegeta, subió por su cuerpo y amenazó con llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Deseaba que dejara de decir esa palabra, deseaba que ella simplemente dejara de hablar por completo. Se dio la vuelta con una mueca en los labios y un insulto en la lengua. No podía soportar oírla parlotear por más tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a romper su juramento sólo por algo de bendito silencio.

Las puertas exteriores de laboratorio se abrieron con un siseo y él detuvo su intención de hablar. Zabon pasó tranquilo con una petulante sonrisa en los labios. Vegeta gruñó bajo y mortal, antes de girarse para enfrentar a la pared. Se negó a mirar al hombre, mucho menos a reconocerlo o a la agonía que crecía en su interior. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared, dispuesto a que el vacío lo devorara, permitiendo que este reemplazara a su alma.

Zabon se sorprendió al ver a Bulma de pie delante de la celda de Vegeta. Por lo general, ella se escondía en la oficina hasta que apareciera para llevársela. Por supuesto, él siempre reclamaba un beso como deuda frente a Vegeta. Esa era la mejor parte de su día. La mirada en el rostro del otro hombre no tenía precio.

Él se pavoneó hasta Bulma, por un instante se preguntó de que estarían hablando, antes de descartarlo como poco importante. No se preocupaba por la discusión entre los amantes, pero tenía toda la intención de escalar la situación a una batalla a toda regla. La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo a sus brazos.

"¿Me esperabas, amor?", él se jactó y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

"Con la respiración contenida", ella respondió tranquilamente, sorprendiéndolo. Bulma nunca participaba en las réplicas verbales destinadas a Vegeta. Mentalmente se encogió de hombros, haciéndolo pasar como una anomalía.

Él moldeó sus labios sobre los de ella e intentó abrirlos con la lengua antes de profundizar en el interior. Él cuerpo de Bulma normalmente rígido ahora era laxo entre sus brazos y su boca no se resistió debajo suyo. Él atrajo el beso todo el tiempo que pudo, antes de verse perturbado por su calma. Se alejó, poniéndola de lado.

"¿Estás lista?", la voz de Zabon sonaba forzada por la incertidumbre y sus ojos eran cuestionadores.

"No", fue la respuesta aguda de Bulma. Desconcertado, Zabon no respondió de inmediato.

Caminando en torno a él, ella se dirigió a Vegeta. Ambos hombres pudieron oír el cambio en su voz, de la suavidad de su tono a la tristeza en su cadencia.

"A menudo me he preguntado si podía matar por ti". La absoluta extrañeza de las palabras le detuvieron el corazón e instaron a Vegeta a hacerle frente, moviéndolo a diferencia de cualquier petición de perdón. Matar, él sabía, era algo que Bulma nunca se perdonaría. Llevaba su inmaculada moralidad como una insignia de honor, agitándola delante de él cuando estuvo en su momento de máxima debilidad. Ella se cortaría sus propias muñecas antes de dañar a otra criatura. La declaración era absurda, nada más.

Él la miró y notó que ella se negaba a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban pegados al piso entre sus pies y tenía un comportamiento retraído y avergonzado.

"Primero pensé que podría matarte para salvar a mi planeta".

Vegeta resopló ante eso. Ambos sabían como terminó todo. Su falta de coraje era lo que los había metido en este lío en primer lugar. Su incapacidad para vencer su propia pureza casi había llevado a la masacre de toda una civilización. Sólo su audacia había dado vuelta a la situación de otro modo. Él entrecerró los ojos y se negó a pensar en eso.

"En nuestro viaje vi tantas cosas terribles, experimenté tanto. Empecé a pensar en lo que haría. ¿Qué haría yo para salvarte? Para tener éxito donde una vez fallé. Para proteger a la persona que quiero".

Zabon salió de golpe de su estupor y se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

"Es suficiente", él ordenó mientras la agarraba por el brazo para llevársela. Ella se negó, arrojó su peso en contra suyo y firmemente cruzó sus ojos con los de Vegeta. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a través de la distancia, abarcando el tiempo y el espacio en un latido del corazón para revivir los recuerdos que compartían.

"Me pregunté si podría matar por ti".

Zabon la tiró del brazo de nuevo, pero sintió los dedos frágiles y débiles. Algo al instante crujió bajo su piel, haciendo telarañas a través de sus venas.

"Hay tantos hechos fascinantes de la base de datos de la computadora". Bulma apartó la mirada de Vegeta y abordó una vez más a Zabon. El tono distante que uso era venenoso, sin nada de la suavidad que mantuvo para Vegeta.

"Todo tipo de información sobre la anatomía extraterrestre. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías qué eres una especie de anfibio de agua dulce?".

Los ojos de Zabon se hincharon y su piel se decoloró a gris. Trató de abrir la boca, para exigirle una explicación de lo que había hecho, pero su cuerpo no obedeció. Sus músculos se contrajeron, perdieron su sustancia y fuerza hasta que se sintió como algodón de azúcar. Vegeta observó a Zabon mientras se dejaba llevar a la parte delantera de la celda sin hacer ruido.

"Bueno, por supuesto que los sabías", ella dijo con sarcasmo al charlar amigablemente con el moribundo. "Lo fascinante de eso es que significa que la sal es letal para tu especie y completamente inofensiva para mí, una débil pequeña humana; pero mortal para ti, incluso con todo tu poder. Todo lo que se necesitaba era una dosis muy concentrada para ser ingerida o absorbida a través de una fina capa de piel". Bulma se limpió la boca con desprecio en la manga de su abrigo, borrando la evidencia del crimen de sus suaves labios de pétalo.

Zabon convulsionó, se agarró por reflejo el pecho cuando los músculos se le hicieron añicos, sintió algo frágil astillarse dentro de él y cayó abruptamente como un castillo de naipes.

"Supongo que el cloruro de sodio se está cristalizando en tus venas, dentro de poco te obstruirá las arterias y explotará tu corazón. Es una manera absolutamente horrible de morir, ¿no te parece?".

Las rodillas de Zabon se doblaron ante ella, su cara era una máscara de terror. No hubo una batalla gloriosa o trompetas anunciando su muerte como lo había soñado. Ni hombres y ni mujeres sollozando de dolor, cantando endechas tristes mientras pasaba en un bello reposo de almohadas de satén al siguiente reino. No hubo ni siquiera un susurro de remordimiento cuando el último suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Bulma se alejó, sus rasgos lucían remotos mientras él se desplomaba muerto a sus pies. Ella aflojó el puño, el olvidado frasco de ungüento cayó de sus dedos entumecidos y se enredó en la caída desordenada del cabello verde de Zabon en el piso.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, tan alto y devastador como una avalancha. Bulma se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Zabon y Vegeta la miró fijamente. No podía creer lo que acaba de ver, su mente aún estaba luchando para mantenerse al día. Bulma Briefs, el alma más pura que jamás conoció, su ángel inocente, acababa de matar a un hombre.

"¿Qué has hecho?", él preguntó, la incredulidad casi le robo la voz.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa en la habitación, los segundos parecieron arrancados como por el cuchillo de un abortista cuando Bulma levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Las sombras en su rostro se cerraron hasta su garganta, apretando el aire de sus pulmones. Él ya no podía ver la preciosa luz en sus ojos, en lugar de eso sólo había muerte.

"La respuesta a la pregunta es sí", ella murmuró, aparentemente impertérrita por la atrocidad que acababa de cometer.

"¿Qué pregunta?", él dijo con voz áspera, completamente confundido por la extraña situación. No pudo pasar por alto la sensación de terror que se agravó en el agujero donde su corazón debería estar. Dura y pesada, una bola de obsidiana de desesperación lo agobió.

La atención de Bulma se desvió de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Zabon. Se quedó congelada por encima de él, incapaz de moverse, con ganas de correr.

"¿Qué pregunta, Bulma?", Vegeta exigió con dureza, insistiendo en que reorientara su atención de nuevo hacia él. Ella lo miró y sus ojos azules sin brillo se ampliaron un poco más ante su tono.

"¿Si mataría a alguien para ti?".

La bola de obsidiana abandonó su corazón arrancando trozos de músculos y carne con este y aterrizó pesadamente en sus entrañas. De repente, con una certeza escalofriante en el alma, supo que era un monstruo. Antes, había sido un bastardo que cumplía las órdenes de su amo, pero no fue hasta que destruyó a un ángel bajado del cielo y la revolcó en la suciedad del infierno que se había convertido realmente en una abominación.

Vegeta miró a Bulma con silenciosos ojos negros. Ella tenía los hombros caídos y la piel anormalmente pálida. Círculos oscuros le ensombrecían los ojos y líneas de preocupación e insomnio se plegaban en las esquinas. Lo peor era la mirada dentro de sus profundidades azules. Lo había visto antes, en el niño que se paraba frente al cadáver carbonizado de su padre, en el hombre sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amante, en el espejo cuando se miraba a sí mismo. Era la pérdida, una pérdida profunda que lo consumía todo. Y fue él quien también le hizo ese regaló a ella.

De repente, la nave fue sacudida por una serie de explosiones desgarradoras que enviaron vibraciones al piso bajo sus pies. Bulma tropezó contra el escritorio, salió de golpe de su aturdimiento y sus ojos despertaron a la vida. Miró alrededor antes de tomar su tarjeta de acceso del escritorio.

"¿Qué está pasando?", él gritó, apoyándose contra la pared con una mano. Bulma corrió hacia la celda, estabilizándose a sí misma cuando otro bombardeo sacudido la nave.

"Los artefactos explosivos que puse en el temporizador están detonando", ella explicó brevemente como si él ya debiera saberlo.

"¿Qué?", Vegeta gruñó mitad molesto, mitad asombrado. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente que ella haría?".

"Los puse en ciertas áreas clave para llamar la atención y despejar el camino a mi nave, Isis. Está totalmente equipada y lista para despegar". Lo que no mencionó fue que el cilindro que contenía la cola criogénicamente congelada y el arma más peligrosa del universo, su pistola de ondas lunares, también estaban escondidos a bordo. No tenía ninguna duda de que él los encontraría, junto con la nota que había dejado.

Bulma se paró frente a la cerradura electrónica de la celda de Vegeta con la tarjeta en la mano. Él la miró expectante y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Este era el momento de ajustar cuentas, su prometida cita con el destino. Si Vegeta iba a matarla sería justo allí, en ese mismo momento.

"Júrame que ayudarás a proteger la Tierra".

Vegeta no podría haber estado más sorprendido si ella le pidiera que se aparease con caracoles. Su mandíbula se abrió una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarla de golpe.

"No", él escupió con amargura.

"Hazlo o te dejaré allí". Vegeta, el guerrero más poderoso que ella conocía, era su última esperanza. Ahora que comprendía la respuesta a la Ascensión, estaba segura de que podría salvar a su planeta de la aniquilación, de cualquier amenaza presentada por el Imperio Ice-jin e incluso de sí mismo. Todo lo que necesitaba era que estuviera de acuerdo.

Los labios de Bulma se comprimieron en una delgada línea de resolución y sus ojos se endurecieron con una crueldad que no había estado allí antes de que se conocieran. Culpabilidad, un sentimiento que nunca pensó experimentar se deslizó dentro de él, anidándose en el vacío de su corazón. La odiaba, pero no podía negarla. Quería escapar de ella, pero no podía dejarla a un lado.

"Bien", él dijo a regañadientes, la culpa y el señuelo de la libertad lo animaron.

"Júralo. Júralo por tu honor como príncipe".

Él se burló y sus labios se curvaron con disgusto.

"Lo que sea". gruñó, preguntándose si ella todavía tenía suficiente fe en él para creer en una promesa vacía. Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon al detectar la mentira persistente en el aire entre ellos.

"Júralo por la sangre de tu familia", se bajó el cuello de la blusa para desnudar su garganta. El centelleo del rubí del brazalete le llamó la atención al instante. Llevaba el símbolo de la sangre, de la familia, del orgullo Saiyajin alrededor de su garganta. Un regalo de sus propias manos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con orgullo, desafiándolo a negarse, a mentirle a la cara. Atrapado entre la certeza de una muerte deshonrosa y un juramento que probablemente terminaría en su muerte, él optó por el único camino que podía.

"Lo juro".

Algo parecido al alivio se apoderó de Bulma, aligerando la carga sobre sus hombros y aliviando su alma. Con un suspiro de aceptación ella pasó la tarjeta, preparándose para lo inevitable.

Vegeta salió en un estallido de la jaula con toda su ira reprimida, la frustración y el deseo emergieron en estampida con una intensidad irracional. Bruscamente tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos y encajó su suave cuerpo contra el suyo inflexible.

Él bajo la mirada, esperando ver sus ojos llorosos pidiendo clemencia; en cambio, fue recibido con la coronilla de su cabeza. Miró a la línea blanca del cuero cabelludo durante un momento antes de agarrar su mentón para levantarle la cabeza hasta que lo mirara. Mantuvo la mano en su mandíbula, diciéndose que era necesario para mantenerla sometida, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la suave seda de la piel bajo sus dedos.

Palabras de odio se apiñaron en su garganta, chocando entre ellas para escapar de los labios de acero que las sujetaban. Dejó caer una dura mirada sobre su boca carmesí y recordó la vez en que quiso matarla, pero fue seducido por sus labios en su lugar.

Algo primario hervía bajo su piel, aullando con furia animal y deseo. Después de todo lo que le había hecho aún la quería, después de todo lo que había sucedido, él todavía necesitaba oírla respirar su nombre en su oído.

La nave se sacudió con otra serie de explosiones. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio. Fue entonces cuando él alcanzó a ver algo más en sus ojos; detrás de la tristeza y el toque de necesidad, estaba la oscuridad, la desesperanza y el vacío. La inevitabilidad. La certeza de que él reclamaría su premio y la asesinaría en el suelo junto a Zabon, condenando su alma contaminada al infierno por toda la eternidad.

Vegeta retrocedió con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Su rostro se endureció con la venganza y se armó de coraje. La muerte era demasiado fácil para ella. Bulma merecía ser castigada y castigarla era lo haría.

"Todavía no", Vegeta juró una oscura promesa, convenciéndola sin lugar a dudas, que la deuda de sangre sería pagada cuando él lo considerara y no un segundo antes. Envolvió los dedos posesivamente alrededor de su delgada muñeca, la alejó del cadáver de su alma que yacía entrelazada con el cuerpo de su víctima en el frío piso de acero y la llevó por el pasillo hacia la libertad.

 

 

 


	29. Ámame Oscuramente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ ... todavía.

 

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

**Ámame Oscuramente**

 

Bulma miró apáticamente en la pantalla de vídeo como la nave insignia de King Cold se alejaba a la distancia. Era fea, una plaga en el panorama del espacio, una cicatriz en el universo. El brillo del afilado acero estaba fuera de lugar en la oscuridad aterciopelada, casi como si perforara el tejido del espacio, rasgando la tela del tiempo.

Junto a ella, Vegeta estaba parado impasible, observando a la nave que fue su prisión. Él no la había mirado ni una vez durante el precipitado éxodo de la nave en llamas. Todo fue un caos alrededor de ellos; los soldados que corrían por los pasillos, los gritos de pánico y los gritos llenos de dolor que hacían eco por los corredores. El humo gris de los incendios eléctricos que se había elevado por el aire, abrasaron los pulmones de Bulma e hicieron que de sus ojos enrojecidos fluyeran lágrimas negras. Vegeta lo ignoró todo, caminó por el corredor hacia su nave con una intensidad inquebrantable, tirando de ella por detrás como una inútil idea de último momento.

Ahora él estaba inmóvil, su silencio era como un miasma en la habitación que la asfixiaba con una rabia apenas contenida. Estaba hostilmente enfurecido, la ira hervía justo debajo de la capa delgada de su piel, hinchándole todo el cuerpo, hasta dar la impresión de que iba a entrar en erupción. Un paso en falso de su parte lo catapultaría a un frenesí de rabia dirigida exclusivamente a ella. Bulma sufrió el conocimiento con serena aceptación, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para luchar. Se sentía agotada, absolutamente vacía ... sin alma.

Vegeta deslizó los ojos hacia un lado para mirarla a través del velo de sus espesas pestañas. Tenía las manos en puños a los costados de los muslos y no se atrevía a moverse por temor a golpearla hasta la muerte. Él analizó lo que sentía acerca de eso, pinchando la idea como si fuera una herida apenas curada. ¿Cómo sería aplastar la vida de su frágil cuerpo?. Se preguntó si la enferma sensación en la boca su estómago era por el pensamiento de matarla o por darse cuenta de que sería la última vez que sentiría sus suaves curvas debajo suyo.

Bulma se movió, sólo una fracción nada más; pero él lo vio, lo sintió debajo de la piel y reaccionó antes de pensar, acercándose a ella antes de poder detenerse.

Un brillante destello de luz iluminó la sala de control, arrojando largas sombras detrás de ellos por el brusco empujón en sus cuerpos. Bulma levantó un brazo para protegerse los ojos, mientras Vegeta parpadeaba confundido. Un obsceno espectáculo malicioso de marionetas se grabó a fuego en la pared detrás de los dos, como conmemoración del dolor en la nave por un breve momento, antes de desaparecer con la brillante luminosidad.

Un anillo de luz color azul y blanco formado por una nova se expandió en la oscuridad del espacio, tratando de alcanzar el mayor territorio para aplastarlo bajo su peso, antes de retroceder bruscamente como un perro encadenado, tirando de los bordes de la oscuridad en su estela. Esta retrocedió hasta el centro de la explosión y colapsó sobre sí misma. Un punto de luz brilló por un instante antes de desaparecer en la nada. En su lugar, fragmentos de escombros cubrieron el área como la única evidencia restante de la nave de King Cold.

Las alarmas de proximidad estallaron alrededor de la habitación, en advertencia de una colisión inminente. El shock de Bulma se rompió bajo el impacto incitándola a la acción. Ella saltó a la consola para acceder a los rastreadores de corto alcance, los sensores le dijeron lo que sus propios ojos no podían ver y siseó ante el flujo de datos que fluía a través de la pantalla, ya que los silenciosos números verdes aparentemente se desdibujaron.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Vegeta gruñó esperando una respuesta instantánea.

"Estamos a punto de ser golpeados por la onda expansiva de la explosión. En tres, dos ... ".

La fuerza del estallido sacudió la nave, haciendo caer a Bulma. Instintivamente, Vegeta extendió un fuerte brazo, lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Él separó las piernas para balancearse fácilmente en la cubierta. La onda decayó, dejándolos en buena medida intactos. El sonido de las sirenas se desvaneció y quedaron abandonados en un silencio absoluto.

Vegeta tenía una idea clara de lo que acababa de suceder. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en la Tierra para saber lo que era una bomba nuclear y que tipo de explosión podía producir. Tardíamente, se acordó de la caja de plata con la que Bulma había estado jugando, la que había escondido antes de asesinar a Zabon.

Su cerebro apenas podía registrar los últimos minutos. No sabía como darle sentido a todo. La mujer que sostenía entre los brazos, cuyo suave cuerpo acunaba contra el suyo fuerte siempre había sido la voz de la moral en su cabeza. No podía recordar la vida antes de que sus dulces tonos, predicando una mejor forma de vida, sonaran dentro de su mente, iluminando la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que ella llegó a esto?.

_Él lo había causado._

Acababa de matar a cientos, borrándolos en la nada. Toda esa sangre en sus manos era sólo por salvarlo. Él no era tan tonto como para creer que ella había pasado por tales extremos para rescatarse a sí misma. Si sólo hubiera estado su vida en peligro, Bulma se habría arrodillado con la cabeza en alto, para que el cuchillo se deslizara por su cuello. Pero debido a lo que sentía por él, debido a la forma de vida que le había mostrado, ella había hecho lo impensable, lo increíble. Le había dado la espalda a sus creencias más profundas y encontró el coraje para salvarlos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Él apretó sus ojos cerrados por un instante, incapaz de pensar en lo que sus acciones significaban. La forma en que lo afectarían y la responsabilidad que ahora reposaba sobre sus hombros. Vegeta apartó la punzada de culpabilidad y en lugar de eso, centró despiadadamente los pensamientos en la única cosa que pudo imaginar ... su traición.

Tenía que saber si ella se había contaminado. Si Zabon había deslizado su pene entre las piernas de su mujer y probado el paraíso que sólo debía pertenecerle a él. No podía confiar en las dulces palabras poco fiables recubiertas de miel que gotearan de su boca. Sólo había una manera de saberlo con certeza.

Él la apartó de su cuerpo y la hizo girar para que lo enfrentara. Su ira fue recibida por unos ojos muertos e imperturbables. La falta de respuesta alimentó su furia, lo que encendió sus pasiones errantes. Implacablemente él estiró los brazos, juntó las manos alrededor del cuello del suéter que ella llevaba y lo desgarró de su cuerpo en dos piezas. Un destello de color carmesí se dibujó en sus ojos ante la garganta de Bulma, trayéndole a la mente el color de la sangre y de las muchas personas que había matado a lo largo de los años. El recuerdo de su historia le rodeaba el cuello como un inevitable vínculo ... el vínculo de la familia.

Rugió con fuerza por la ira; se sentía irracionalmente furioso de que ella aun llevara el brazalete, pero aborrecía arrebatárselo. Bulma se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos danzaron por el shock, estaba segura de que él finalmente había perdido el control. Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron por las esquinas en una sonrisa vengativa, peligrosamente satisfecho por la muestra de emoción.

Sin esperar las previsibles protestas, él alcanzó la pretina del pantalón que ella llevaba, arrancó los cordones y los sacó bruscamente de sus largas piernas. Mientras él se inclinaba, ella se estabilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro, al hacerlo cerró los dedos con añoranza en el duro músculo que sintió había debajo.

Algo muy dentro, algún resto casi olvidado de sí misma, quería luchar, quería gritar de indignación por como la estaba tratando, pero se contuvo; era incapaz de sofocar la voz culpable haciéndose eco en su mente que le decía que se merecía mucho más en castigo. Que debía morir por los pecados que había cometido esa noche.

Él le arrancó el resto de la ropa del cuerpo y la miró despiadadamente bajo la tenue luz. Bulma se movió con timidez, luchando contra el impulso de cubrirse. El ceño de Vegeta se oscureció, sin decir palabras la agarró por los muslos y la arrojó de espaldas sobre el panel de control. Ella siseó de dolor cuando los botones e interruptores se clavaron en la suave carne de sus nalgas y sus hombros, pero los pensamientos de malestar retrocedieron rápidamente cuando Vegeta la obligó a abrir las piernas y dio un paso entre sus muslos.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron y volaron hasta chocar con una mirada implacable. No había ningún indicio de pasión en su frío rostro, solamente una mueca de ira en los labios. Él se inclinó sobre ella, por instinto Bulma levantó las manos en defensa para presionar las palmas contra el ancho de su pecho. Su fuerza no era nada en comparación a la suya, él fácilmente se abrió camino pasando sus defensas y enterró la cara en la hendidura de su cuello.

"No, por favor, Vegeta", ella rogó, estaba segura de que iba a violarla esta vez, que sus súplicas no serían escuchadas y que iba a forzarla y matarla.

Vegeta inhaló profundamente, sus hombros se expandieron sobre ella y el frente de su ropa rozó contra su pecho desnudo. Ella lo agarró del cabello y tiró tan fuerte como pudo, en un intento de levantarle el rostro para que pudiera verla a los ojos. Él gruñó, la agarró por los codos, clavó los dedos profundamente en su carne y los forzó a permanecer a un lado de su cabeza. Luego con la nariz comenzó a descender gradualmente por su brazo hasta la parte inferior de su seno. Inhaló de nuevo y enterró la cara en la suavidad de este.

"¿Qué estás ...", ella protestó, deteniendo la lucha. Esas acciones no parecían sexuales, pero aquello no impidió los traidores impulsos de su cuerpo. Sus ojos parpadearon y se cerraron por un momento para absorber el calor de sus manos sobre su piel y la pesadez de su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, incluso si ello implicaba morir.

Él le soltó los brazos, luego con el corazón encogido se agachó delante de ella. Arrojó sus largas piernas sobre sus hombros y con las manos pasó rozando sus costillas hasta descansar en sus caderas. Ella permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo como la expectativa jalaba de su vientre tensándolo como una banda de goma. Sin una explicación o una mirada, Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante, enterró la nariz entre sus piernas e inhaló profundamente otra vez.

Bulma gimió en el fondo de su garganta, era incapaz de aliviar el calor que explotó dentro de ella ante su toque. Su cuerpo sollozó en señal de bienvenida, eufórico de que finalmente había regresado a ella. Instintivamente sabía que este hombre era el que le había dado el mayor placer de su vida y respondió intensamente al contacto, esperando que la satisfacción siguiera rápidamente. No podía entender la reticencia de su mente o el temor de su corazón.

Vegeta se levantó y dejó caer sus piernas tan bruscamente que ella casi no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio antes de deslizarse por la consola. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con una entornada mirada negra. Estaba confundida y no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que se abalanzara sobre ella. Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio, pero sus ojos no eran tan fríos como lo habían sido sólo unos momentos antes.

"Estas intacta", él murmuró con disgusto.

Bulma sintió que las mejillas le ardían. El dolor sordo entre sus muslos le recordó que para ser exactos, estaba casi intacta. Ella era una mujer saludable, acostumbrada a ser tocada por Vegeta en todo tipo de formas, pero no estaba en condiciones de discutir con él.

Vegeta la miró con furia por unos cuantos segundos antes de agarrarla por el brazo para sacarla del cuarto de mando y llevarla por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Entró en el interior, desestimó el revoltijo de cosas que habían apiladas en la esquina y se detuvo tan abruptamente que ella chocó contra él, aplastándose la nariz en su espalda.

Rápidamente dejó caer el brazo de Bulma para romper la destrozada camisa manchada de sudor de su cuerpo y arrojarla a la esquina. Giró sobre sus talones, aprovechando la distracción que a ella le causaba su pecho desnudo. La oleada de atracción que siempre había sentido por él la inundó de nuevo, calentándole la piel fría. Vegeta la tiró hacia su cuerpo, le atrapó los brazos incómodamente detrás de la espalda mientras le clavaba su mirada; la tensión en la habitación pesaba enormemente, fluía a través de  ella por la boca y la nariz, haciéndole difícil respirar.

"Yo debería matarte". Los tonos guturales de Vegeta rompieron el silencio, abrasando su tierno cuerpo.

Bulma levantó el mentón y sus ojos quedaron velados por sus espesas pestañas. ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa?. Incluso si ella lo hubiera traicionado para protegerlo, él nunca se lo perdonaría. Su obstinado orgullo nunca lo permitiría.

Cuando no respondió, Vegeta bajó una mirada asesina y su atención fue atraída por su delgado cuello pálido. La arrojó sobre la cama cayendo con ella cuando las rodillas de Bulma cedieron. Colocó sus musculosos muslos a horcajadas en sus caderas y le mantuvo los brazos inmóviles con sus grandes manos.

"Mataste a Zabon. Mataste a todos esos soldados inocentes". Su tono era feroz, sus palabras tenían la intención de causar dolor. Los labios de Bulma se apretaron y levantó el mentón aún más alto.

"Ningún soldado del ejército de Cold era inocente", ella respondió, imaginándose a sí misma como una orgullosa guerrera, alguien a quien Vegeta pudiera desear o al menos entender … pretendiendo ser nadie más que ella misma … algo más que un asesino.

"¿Incluso yo?", preguntó Vegeta burlonamente y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con intensidad.

"Sobre todo tú". Bulma trató en vano de hacer su voz tan dura e inflexible como la de él, pero la caída de una sola lágrima por su mejilla la traicionó. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía aplastar quien era. Ella era brillante, hermosa y débil. No podía endurecerse como Vegeta. No podía aceptar la violencia como una forma de vida. Había traicionado a alguien más que a él, se había traicionado a sí misma.

Vegeta sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Estaba íntimamente familiarizado con el funcionamiento de la mente de su pequeña hembra. Ella había condenado todo su planeta a la ruina porque no pudo decidirse a matar a un monstruo, pero hoy había matado a cientos de personas. Incluso ellos podrían ser echados a un lado por su consciencia, pero la manera en que mató a Zabon, tan íntima, tan familiarmente, nunca podría ser olvidado. Era una espantosa pregunta que yacía enterrada en las profundidades entre ellos.

Él inhaló para disfrutar de la fragancia en su cuerpo, de su sudor mezclado con el miedo. Su agitación se entrelazaba con la desesperación. Su piel pálida brillaba bajo la tenue luz y sus rizos azules se veían tan oscuros que parecían casi negros. Era tan hermosa, su ángel caído, con la piel tan pura como la nieve virginal y el cabello tan fresco y limpio como el agua de lluvia. Él la había olfateado en la sala de control, cada pulgada de su suave piel hasta sus aterciopeladas profundidades y todo lo que pudo encontrar fue su aroma singular, su intensa esencia femenina no contaminada por el olor de un macho infractor.

Ella estaba intacta, inmaculada ... todavía era suya y sólo suya.

La emoción que lo estremeció le era desconocida, algo que era incapaz de nombrar. El impulso de poseerla, de cubrirla con su cuerpo y reclamarla era casi insoportable. Estar separado de ella durante esas largas semanas había sido una tortura. Hacerle pensar que lo estaba traicionando con su enemigo fue un infierno. Pero creer que ella conspiró con su amo para humillarlo casi lo había destruido. La necesidad de sujetarla y demostrarle que era un hombre, su hombre, era enloquecedora. Él quería extenderla a lo ancho, empujar su pene tan profundamente en ella como pudiera y succionar la sangre de sus suaves senos, haciendo que gritara debajo de él. Que gritara sin aliento su nombre con deseo, instándolo con suaves maullidos de urgencia y clamara al mismo cielo que ella lo eligió.

El impulso era enloquecedor debido a que no lo quería. Lo que quería era huir de ella tan rápido como su cuerpo disparado de adrenalina fuera capaz. Quería dejarla atrás y olvidar que alguna vez existió. Borrar los últimos meses de su vida y comenzar de nuevo. Quería dejarla pero no pudo. Podía más fácilmente arrancar la piel de su cuerpo que abandonarla. Su destino como el Ascendido sería más fácil de lograr.

Toda su vida había sabido que hacer. Incluso de niño cuando había sido tomado por Freezer su deber era claro. Él siempre debería comportarse como el príncipe de los Saiyajins: fuerte, orgulloso e inquebrantable. Pero por primera vez en su vida estaba confundido y nada de lo que sabía respondía a la pregunta del por que. ¿Por qué ella existía? ¿Por qué ella lo atormentaba? ¿Por qué se unía a él tan completamente?.

¿Por qué ella había matado a su enemigo?.

"¿Por qué?". Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se levantaron y cruzó miradas con sus amplios ojos azules. La pregunta tenía tantas respuestas, muchísimos caminos. ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? ¿Por qué lo había llevado a creer que prostituyó su cuerpo con otro hombre?.

"¿Qué otra cosa debería haber hecho?", ella gritó de repente llena de ira. "¿De qué otra forma podría haberte salvado?". Las palabras se partieron en su garganta, ahogándola con su peso.

Vegeta la miró, incapaz de comprender el significado detrás de sus acciones. Bulma ignoró su mirada penetrante perdida en su propio desastre infernal. Él pensó en las palabras anteriores y la comprensión lo golpeó con fuerza. Ella había sacrificado todo lo que era con el fin de salvar a la única persona que realmente amaba. La persona que nunca podría darle lo que necesitaba, que era incapaz de tal emoción. _¿No era así?_.

"Todavía quedaba uno que era inocente".

Bulma sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, era incapaz de detener el flujo de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Su miseria era tan tangible que salvó la distancia entre los distantes corazones y lo infectó a un profundo nivel visceral.

"Mi alma ya se ha ido. La sangre se la llevó",ella se lamentó y los sollozos le asfixiaron la voz.

Vegeta no sabía por que deseaba consolarla. El estado de su alma no era de su incumbencia, sólo su cuerpo. Incluso su fortaleza mental debería ser irrelevante, pero la necesidad de asegurar el bienestar en los tres aspectos lo impulsó. No importaba cuan duro intentara alejarse de ella, él siempre volvía.

"Nadie, ni Dios, ni hombre te condenará por lo que has hecho. El perdón será tuyo", él respondió con brusquedad. El consuelo sonaba amargo en su lengua, sabía como grava en su boca.

"No, no me merezco el perdón", ella susurró con tristeza. Bulma se negó a encontrarse con su mirada, cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Vaya ¿Es por eso que te das la vuelta, dejando al descubierto tu garganta para mí?". Vegeta levantó una endurecida mano y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Es por eso que me ruegas que te mate con cada elevación imperiosa del mentón?".

La mirada de sorpresa de Bulma voló hacia él. Sus ojos de zafiro brillaban con lágrimas en los bordes de sus espesas pestañas verdes azuladas oscuras.

"Yo ...", Bulma trató de hablar pero Vegeta la interrumpió.

"Mataste a esos hombres para salvar a tu planeta, a tu familia ...". Sus palabras se desvanecieron antes de que pudiera terminar, pero Bulma podía leer los pensamientos no expresados. Ella había matado a los soldados para salvarlo.

"Esas son las más nobles razones para matar".

Ambos sabían que él estaba pensando en su planeta, su familia y en como lo perdió todo. En como hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido matar a sus enemigos para salvarlos.

"No se puede evaluar la nobleza en este nivel. Esta sólo un paso por debajo de la depravación".

Vegeta abruptamente se apartó para arrodillarse entre sus rodillas y tiró de ella hacia su regazo. Él ignoró el fuerte golpe de sus pieles cuando chocaron mientras la llevaba de regreso a la cama. Ella rodeó su espalda con los brazos, aferrándose lo más fuerte posible para que no pudiera ser separada y presionó el oído contra su pecho para escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón. El calor de su piel, el ritmo de su corazón le dijeron la única cosa que siempre supo. Vegeta era sólo un hombre, con toda la belleza y las faltas de un simple mortal, sin importar que tan monstruoso pareciera.

"¡Eres patética!", Bulma se puso rígida entre sus brazos como si hubiera sido atacada, un mínimo indicio de ira despertó muy dentro de su corazón ante las duras palabras. Vegeta sintió su ira y esta lo alentó.

"Vociferas sobre el estado de tu alma, te revuelcas en la autocompasión quejándote de cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Está hecho, hiciste tu elección, ahora tienes que vivir con eso y seguir adelante. ¡Deja de actuar como un mártir abnegado y crece! Olvidarás todo esto y lo dejarás atrás".

"No puedo simplemente dejarlo atrás", Bulma respondió horrorizada. Estaba enojada. Tan inmensamente. Como se atrevía a menospreciarla a ella, a sus sacrificios y a sus pecados. Había dado todo lo que tenía para salvarlo. Lo menos que podía hacer era estar agradecido.

"Te lo estoy diciendo. No, lo exijo. Supéralo". Él le escupió las palabras con los ojos ardiendo de rabia y el cuerpo arqueado sobre el de ella dominantemente.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de lo que pasó. En un momento lo estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos en estado de shock y al siguiente le estaba gritando de rabia pura. Ella se reveló debajo él, gruñendo gritos que emergieron de su garganta salpicados de algunas de las palabras más sucias que pudo imaginar. Su brazo manchado de sudor se deslizó de los dedos de Vegeta y con una entereza que pidió prestada de su furia, lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

El chasquido del golpe hizo eco en la habitación, aplastó la rabia que ella sentía y permitió que aún más intensa animosidad se filtrara en la habitación. Por un instante pensó en la última vez que lo había abofeteado y su advertencia de que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Se quedó callada y el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente antes de que este se tensase en una mueca de ira. Ella no sería débil frente a él, no se inclinaría ante su bastarda arrogancia solo porque él murmuró unas palabras hirientes.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Lo sacaste de tu pecho?", Vegeta rugió hacia ella con ojos oscuros e ilegibles.

"Sí", Bulma siseó con malicia y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que se sentía mejor. Como si una herida llena de pus hubiera reventado. Él capturó su brazo de nuevo y la sujetó sin esfuerzo bajo su cuerpo. Se elevó por encima de ella, protegiéndola de todo excepto de su fuerte cuerpo musculoso y el ardor en sus ojos negros.

"Bien. Ahora aferrarte a esa ira. La próxima vez que sientas que no hay nada dentro de ti, entonces recuerda que por debajo de todo el vacío, siempre hay odio. Siempre hay furia. Cuando nada más pueda sostenerte eso te permitirá seguir adelante".

Los amplios ojos azules de Bulma parpadearon. Sólo por un segundo fue tomada por sorpresa. De todas las cosas que podría haber elegido decirle esto era lo último que esperaba. ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia en hacerla sentir viva de nuevo? ¿Por qué le mostraría el camino que la sacaría de la oscuridad de su remordimiento hacia la luz de la existencia?.

"Tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte además de la desaparición de algunos débiles sin valor".

"¿De qué?", ella preguntó de repente asustada. No quería preocuparse o pensar acerca de lo que le esperaría al día siguiente. Solo quería existir en ese lugar, en ese momento, donde sólo estaban ella y Vegeta, con exclusión de todo lo demás.

"De mí". La oscura voz de Vegeta bajo sobre su piel, confirmó sus pensamientos y ahogó todo excepto su presencia. Él bajó su cuerpo hasta que su calor la envolvió y su piel quedó sobre la suya. Soltó los brazos de Bulma, apoyó una mano en la cama junto a su rostro mientras que con la otra liberaba la palpitante erección de sus pantalones.

Ella apoyó las palmas sobre sus hombros y clavó las uñas profundamente en su piel bronceada. Sabía que no había ninguna esperanza de apartarlo o de disuadirlo si decidía hacerle daño. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que él encontrara alguna pizca de piedad en su corazón para ella.

"¿Así que entonces me vas a matar?", ella preguntó sin aliento, con miedo pero tranquila.

Él le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y miró fijamente su rostro ovalado enmarcado por una nube de cabello azul. Honestamente no podía decir que iba a hacer con ella. Era una plaga, algo que él debería cortar de su vida con un cuchillo afilado, pero incluso si la mataba, no sabía si alguna vez desaparecería por completo. Se había convertido en una parte de su vida. Algo que siempre estaba allí.

"No, te voy a castigar".

La voz de Vegeta era despiadada, vacía y mortal. El miedo erizó la piel de Bulma y el vientre le dio un vuelco. Él no tenían ningún calor ni misericordia en sus ojos, sólo cólera y un profundo oscuro deseo visceral que a ella simultáneamente le calentó la piel y le secó la boca.

Él le selló los labios usando los suyos y se tragó los gritos que ella profirió mientras se hundía profundamente en su interior con remordimiento. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su delicada cintura y con los dedos excavó en la hendidura de su culo, extendiendo su amplitud para él, moldeándola para su propio uso. Ella estaba segura de que lo que Vegeta le tenía reservado sería brutal, sucio y oscuramente placentero. Él iba a usarla y Bulma iba a rogar por ello.

Toda la noche.

 

 

 


	30. Canto Fúnebre Por El Perdón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.
> 
> Sé que lamentablemente es corto, pero no importa lo mucho que lo mire, no creo que vaya a ser mejor. He tomado otro trabajo a tiempo completo y mientras estoy luchando por escribir el siguiente capítulo durante mi clase de entrenamiento, no puedo prometer que sea mejor que éste. Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de llegar al final de esta historia juntos. * Cruza los dedos * ¡Allí está la esperanza!.

 

**Capítulo Treinta**

**Canto Fúnebre Por El Perdón**

 

Vegeta se apoyaba en la barandilla de la plataforma de observación, su mirada se perdía en el espacio. No observaba la amplia extensión de plexiglás especialmente diseñado que lo separaba de ser hecho pedazos en el espacio como una maravilla de la ingeniería que Bulma creo, ni notaba el espesor pletórico de las plantas en la cubierta debajo de él que florecieron de los que habían sido pequeños retoños cuando, por primera vez, puso un pie a bordo hace casi un año.

Todo estaba creciendo, cambiando a su alrededor, dentro de él. El paso continuo del tiempo y los acontecimientos se habían fusionado en experiencias de vida, mientras el esqueleto del pasado se escondía entre la carne del presente. Todo era familiar aunque diferente, inestable y complejo.

La habitación que tenía detrás, con sus arbustos en flor y bancos escondido en lugares secretos en espera de una tripulación que no existía, no era ningún consuelo para él. No le ofrecían ningún santuario y la belleza no guardaba ningún alivio para las torturadas divagaciones de su mente.

Era un guerrero, diseñado para catalogar ventajas tácticas y las debilidades del enemigo. Era un príncipe, entrenado en asuntos de Estado y economía. Era un hombre movido por la razón y propenso a la lógica. Así que ¿Por qué esa pequeña hembra insignificante ponía su mente de cabeza y su mundo al revés?.

Él sabía lo que debía hacer. Sabía lo que su orgullo exigía y su razón concluyó. Su mente lógica ya tenía una respuesta al dilema, pero no comprendía la pequeña punzada de profundo dolor en su pecho. Un dolor que no existía antes de Bulma. Un dolor que amenazaba con derrumbarlo al suelo con su intensidad si lo miraba detenidamente muy de cerca.

Por alguna razón no podía purgarse a sí mismo de este y ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. A pesar de que el dolor le disgustaba, también era algo maravilloso. Le demostraba que todavía estaba vivo. Que en algún lugar, pasando la fría máscara de su indiferencia, aún quedaba un pedazo de él que no había sido quemado por el odio.

También sabía que en lo profundo detrás del dolor había algo aún más hermoso y, sin embargo, absolutamente aterrador. No se atrevió a mirar más allá del dolor en su corazón por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, pero aún tenía más miedo de aplastar ese dolor y perder algo indefinible que era más precioso al mismo tiempo.

Bulma lo traicionó. Ese era el origen del dolor. La lógica entendió la razón por que lo hizo. Ella sintió miedo e incertidumbre por el futuro y no había ningún motivo para tenerle confianza. El animal posesivo en su interior rugió que tenía todas las razones para colocar su fe en él. La había reclamado, la hizo suya. Ella debió creer que la protegería.

La lógica razonó con la bestia primitiva y le recordó que no le había dado ninguna razón para creer eso. A pesar de que la salvó numerosas veces en el pasado, le dejó bastante en claro que podía decidir darle la espalda en el futuro.

Fue en esa encrucijada en la que su propia lógica y su naturaleza animal lucharon. Bulma se alejó de él porque no le había demostrado con un rito o con hechos que estaría de pie como su escudo, siendo su protector y compañero. Esa falta posiblemente hizo que escapara, dejándolo libre para abandonarla siempre que deseara. Él no le debía nada, no le prometió nada, excepto la certeza de su muerte en sus manos. Y aún eso era incierto.

Incluso con tan poco ella había logrado construir tanto. Fue algo más que el miedo lo que la condujo de su lado a las maniáticas garras de su enemigo. Había sido amor, su amor por él. Sabía que eso estaba allí. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Ella lo había traicionado con Zabon para salvarlo. Había matado a un hombre para protegerlo.

Eso lo ponía enfermo. Él debió haber sido quien la protegiera, quien la escudara. No sólo de los daños físicos, sino del latigazo psicológico de los horrores del universo. En lugar de eso, la introdujo en la senda autodestructiva del asesinato. Había tomado algo perfecto, puro y lo destruyó, todo en nombre de la venganza.

Él quiso castigarla, quiso mostrarle que era la verdadera tribulación y que se estremeciera por esto. Fue una táctica para conducirla a sus brazos, pero había fracasado y ahora estaba agobiado con problemas más grandes que como conseguir un polvo fácil. Ahora era responsable de la destrucción de un alma. Incluso el conocimiento no hizo nada por disminuir su ira contra ella. Después de todo, él no deseaba nada más que matarla donde dormía, para liberarlos de la prisión de su vínculo de seda.

Más temprano había estado de pie sobre Bulma en la oscuridad, desnudo excepto por la esfera azul de ki que danzaba en la palma de su mano. Ella dormía profundamente, quizás lo más profundo desde la última vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La muerte estaba en el borde de la punta de sus dedos, pero Bulma se mantenía felizmente inconsciente. Sus pestañas apenas aletearon cuando ella murmuró su nombre en su sueño.

Aplastó la esfera de luz en su mano, deseando desesperadamente poder aplastar la fuente de su angustia con la misma crueldad. Ella era una pesadilla sobre su alma dañada. Llamaba dentro de él un sentimiento de compasión que nunca había sentido antes. Debido a ella, ahora oía el sollozo de un niño a su paso y el recuerdo de sus actos sanguinarios hacía quemar el interior de su cerebro. Con disgusto sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para vestirse, sólo para encontrar su destrozado uniforme inutilizable. En silencio, buscó en la habitación y localizó un alijo en la esquina. Ella había amontonados cajas y recipientes para el viaje a casa y puso una carta escrita a mano en la caja superior.

La escritura que fluía en su lengua nativa al instante lo calmó. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para enseñarse a sí misma Saiyajin, una lengua muerta hace mucho tiempo que sólo él conocía. Y ahora al parecer ella también. Un lenguaje secreto prohibido entre ellos.

Las palabras que escribió hicieron que el corazón se le contrajera de dolor por un puño invisible que lo apretó sin piedad dentro de su pecho. Ella nunca tuvo la intención de dejar la nave de Cold viva. Nunca imaginó un universo en el que se le permitiría existir después de sus transgresiones, incluso luego de su sincera confesión de cariño. En lugar de eso, esperó que la estrangula con sus propias manos, consolándose de que, al menos, sentiría el calor de sus brazos alrededor suyo una última vez, antes de que la dejara muerta en el piso del laboratorio. Aun así lo había liberado, desató a la bestia sobre si misma a cambio de una promesa de él.

Ella le rogaba que protegiera a su planeta de sus enemigos, puso su confianza en el hombre que iba a matarla y luego le dio las herramientas que necesitaba.

Los ojos de Vegeta se desviaron hacia el arma de mano apilada en una de las cajas. Esta yacía impotente, pequeña y discreta en una funda de cuero. Pero de acuerdo con ella, un disparo del arma lo catapultaría a la forma Ascendida; esencialmente le regalaba su más profundo deseo. Apenas podía comprender la enormidad de esto. La magnitud de su alarde. Sus dedos se cerraron con ganas de volar sobre el arma y probarla en sí mismo, pero una muy pequeña voz recién nacida le advirtió.

Todo lo que siempre quiso fue obtener el Legendario y vengar a su pueblo, que eso se convirtiera en su destino. La oportunidad estaba justo delante de él, pero parecía contaminada de alguna forma. El Legendario no era algo que pudiera ser dado o robado, tenía que ser ganado y eso tenía que ser respetado. Él no engañaría a su orgullo, a su pueblo ni a sí mismo, tomando el camino más fácil. Nunca había sido su destino que algo le fuera entregado, ni siquiera la victoria.

En la carta pasó a decirle lo mucho que lamenta la pérdida de su cola y como estaba segura de que su padre podría encontrar la manera de reinsertarla.

Dejó caer la carta con disgusto, mirándola como si fuera una serpiente venenosa antes de recogerla y colocarla donde la encontró. No había ninguna razón para alertar a Bulma de que conocía el propósito del arma hasta que supiera lo que quería hacer con el conocimiento.

Dando la espalda a toda la situación, cogió un par de pantalones de la pila de ropa que ella le había dejado y calentó de forma automática la punta de su dedo con su ki. Se quedó mirando la parte posterior de los pantalones, al darse cuenta tardíamente que no había ninguna razón para cortar un agujero para su cola como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El dolor combinado con la pérdida le atravesó el pecho, casi le dobló las rodillas y la ira se levantó dentro de él de nuevo, amenazando con ahogarlo con su intensidad. Miró a Bulma durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama y sus puños se apretaron en una amenaza. Con los labios adelgazados se puso los pantalones y caminó fuera de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

Bulma observó los esculpidos músculos de la espalda de Vegeta ondularse de tensión cuando ella entró en el observatorio. Estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla con vistas al atrio, sus antebrazos se apoyaban sobre el carril y su columna vertebral estaba curvada. Llevaba solo el pantalón de cuero que había traído para él, colgando bajo sobre sus caderas de modo que no interfiera con la herida aún en recuperación.

Ella sintió un agudo pesar y dolor en el pecho seguido de un lento apretón asfixiarla de tristeza. Como deseaba volver a hacer todo de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que hubiera cambiado? ¿Qué habría hecho de otra manera? ¿Cómo podría haber salvado su cola?.

Sabía que él la estaba ignorando. Silenciosamente la apremiaba a alejarse y dejarlo, pero ella no pudo. No podía abandonarlo de nuevo. Apretó la sábana dorada con más fuerza, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda debajo de la envoltura de satén. Cuando se despertó encontró que Vegeta se había ido y entró en pánico; de repente sintió miedo de que la hubiera dejado atrás y escapado del invisible vínculo que los unía.

Ella se arrastró fuera de la cama, ignorando el dolor de sus adoloridos músculos y las heridas por mordedura en su piel. Vegeta la había castigado con dureza, succionó hasta la última gota de placer de su cuerpo, tocándola en lugares que nadie había hecho antes, follándola en formas que no creyó posible.

Tiró de la sábana y la cola se arrastró tristemente detrás mientras corría por los pasillos en busca de él. Una fuerza indefinible la llevó directamente a Vegeta, un misterioso tirón en la boca de su vientre que sabía exactamente donde buscar. El pánico que la hizo rehén no soltó sus garras hasta que lo vio y verificó con su mente lo que sus entrañas ya sabían. Pero ahora, con la ausencia del pánico, la tristeza fue capaz de deslizarse en su interior para tomar un lugar en su corazón, devastando su capacidad de respirar.

En un susurro de satén, se deslizó detrás de él y casi sintió alivio cuando Vegeta no se dio la vuelta. Ella pasó sus delgados dedos por su espalda, trazando suavemente la curva de su columna vertebral y las depresiones de sus músculos rígidos, maravillándose de lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro.

Ella era suavidad mientras él era dureza. Él era la fuerza y ella era el ingenio. Incluso sus carnes eran un contraste. La piel de Bulma era tan pálida que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, mientras que la de él era oscura con sombras. Tan diferentes y sin embargo se atraían eternamente.

Sus ojos se redujeron sobre los músculos de la espalda apuñalada y las yemas de sus dedos hormiguearon ante el abrasador calor de la piel que sentía debajo. Su mirada finalmente aterrizó en la única cosa que la atrajo como un imán. Su propio vórtice personal de culpa, tristeza y pesar que la aspiraba sin importar lo mucho que luchara.

La herida donde la cola de Vegeta solía estar estaba inflamada y roja, la carne se fruncía por el tejido cicatricial hinchado y apenas tenía costras. Se veía tan horrible, tan doloroso, que no pudo resistir la tentación de extender la mano y calmar su dolor.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la herida, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y con el puño le esposó la muñeca. Él la miró con ojos duros y fríos. La mirada cruel en su rostro le robó lo último de su aliento, dejándola casi paralizada.

"Perdóname", Bulma dijo con voz entrecortada, de repente muy asustada.

Los dedos de Vegeta se apretaron en su muñeca sin piedad por un momento, casi haciéndola caer de rodillas por el dolor. Curvó los labios detrás de los colmillos en una mueca y su rostro se oscureció furiosamente.

"Nunca", él escupió, arrojando la muñeca de vuelta hacia ella antes de pasar rozándola para salir bruscamente de la habitación.

Bulma acunó su muñeca magullada en su pecho y las lágrimas bordearon sus espesas pestañas gruesas cuando el peso de la desesperación cayó sobre ella.

 

 

 


	31. Bienvenida A Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.
> 
> Gracias por toda su paciencia chicos, que ha sido tan grande. Sé que los capítulos son escasos y poco frecuentes, pero créanme, seguiré actualizando. Las vacaciones me tienen ocupada, pero las cosas deberán calmarse después del mes que viene. * Cruza los dedos * Con suerte.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Uno**

**Bienvenida A Casa**

 

Denso polvo asfixiante se arremolinó alrededor de la nave, ocultándola de los espectadores. Hebras de color marrón y gris entrelazadas soplaron a raudales hacia la escotilla mientras esta se abría como una boca enorme. La línea de guerreros endurecidos en batalla se tensó cuando una sombra se formó detrás del polvo y un aura de amenaza mal disimulada se vertió al exterior, envolviéndolos en una sensación de brutalidad. Las desdibujadas líneas en la sombra formaron un hombre, tan oscuro y misterioso como el aura que proyectaba.

Él salió de la nube de polvo, sus afilados rasgos angulares se instalaron en un nivel intensidad depredadora y sus brillantes ojos oscuros absorbieron los más pequeños de los detalles, mientras se burlaba de los hombres listos para el combate con desprecio. Pantalones de cuero negro se moldeaban sobre sus musculosos muslos y pantorrillas, y pesadas botas de suela dura le protegían los pies. Una camiseta negra de manga corta se vertía sobre su ancho pecho, definiendo cada músculo esculpido y el rígido abdomen. La tela negra dio paso a la piel de caramelo, exponiendo además las blancas cicatrices de batalla que cubrían el dorso de sus fuertes manos sin guantes.

Un guerrero que esperaba casi se atora en lo más profundo en su garganta cuando vio la escritura adornada con lentejuelas garabateada a través de la camiseta del hombre que se acercaba. No sabía si reír en voz alta o caer muerto de miedo.

"¡Vegeta! Espera".

El rostro rígido del hombre se endureció casi dolorosamente, como única indicación de que oyó la voz detrás de él. Mantuvo sus fríos y evaluativos ojos sobre el grupo de hombres que le hacían frente, era claramente consciente de en donde probablemente yacía la amenaza.

Bulma bajó por la rampa, su apariencia absurda era similar a la de su captor. Una camiseta negra moldeaba sus redondos senos erguidos, el dobladillo se metía en el cinturón de forma ajustada y usaba pantalones de cuero. Una chaqueta a media pierna ladeó hacia atrás sobre sus caderas para revelar la incorporación más sorprendente de su armario. Una pistola color metal lubricada estaba atada a su muslo, haciendo un marcado contraste con su chispeante personalidad.

"¿¡Bulma!?".

Números dorados chispearon a través de la pantalla de visualización color verde sobre su ojo izquierdo, alertándola de los casi simultáneos picos de energía. Instintivamente, sabía que el mayor aumento emanaba de Vegeta en respuesta al salto de energía del hombre que la había llamado por su nombre con un sorprendido grito ahogado.

Ella arrancó la mirada de Vegeta y quedó boquiabierta en estado de shock. Yamcha le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión de asombro grabado sobre sus pálidos rasgos. Gohan y Krilin estaban parados a su lado, ambos inclinados y listos para luchar. Gohan reaccionó primero, su rostro estalló envuelto en exuberancia juvenil.

"¡Bulma!".

El niño se echó a correr en línea hacia ella, bordeando a Vegeta con cautela. Un par de ojos color marrón chocolate se estrecharon cuando él se tensó por el instinto obvio de evitar que el niño se acerque a Bulma. Vegeta se mantuvo firme, su implacable mirada se convirtió en mortal cuando miró a los dos hombres restantes. Krilin titubeó nervioso, pero Yamcha simplemente le devolvió la mirada amenazante.

Bulma se agachó, abrió los brazos cuando Gohan voló hacia ella y suspiró de felicidad cuando colisionaron; el abrazo sincero que él le dio apretó el aire de sus pulmones. Bulma envolvió los brazos alrededor del niño, le devolvió el afecto con alegría y se sorprendió de lo mucho que tuvo que extenderlos. ¡Él había crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo había visto!.

Ella se apartó y sus brillantes ojos azules danzaron frente al contorno más ancho.

"Mira lo grande que te has puesto", ella exclamó con sorpresa asimilando su más amplia anchura, con los ojos cada vez más triste. "¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo?".

Gohan asintió y una enorme sonrisa, tan similar a la de su padre, le dividió el rostro. Ella sintió que un pequeño dolor florecía en su pecho, pero lo ocultó detrás de una sonrisa.

"Casi dos años", él habló con entusiasmo. "¡Pensamos que habías muerto!", dijo con la misma prisa inocente, inconsciente del efecto de sus palabras en el grupo.

El poder de los tres de los hombres estalló en la pantalla de visualización de Bulma y ella se tensó en respuesta a la angustia casi invisible de Vegeta. Sabía que debía ser difícil para él volver a la Tierra, especialmente, cuando sólo serviría para recordarle su vergonzoso encarcelamiento.

Sus amigos estaban a la defensiva y con razón. Todavía pensaban que era una cautiva de Vegeta, pero eso ya no era la verdad. Él había regresado con ella voluntariamente, la acompañó a través del espacio y nunca vaciló de su promesa de proteger a la Tierra.

Antes de que hubieran entrado en el sistema solar le había preguntado a Vegeta por que regresaba con ella. No había tenido intención de dejar escapar las palabras, estas solo aparecieron en una avalancha de sentimientos heridos. Él la trató con tanta frialdad durante el viaje de vuelta que no pudo evitar sentir que ya lo había perdido. Su presencia física era sólo un recordatorio de lo que ya no tenía. Por supuesto, una vez que lo dijo, quiso devolverlas con la misma rapidez. Por muy doloroso que fuera su frialdad, todavía disfrutaba de su compañía. No quería verlo irse, quería que se quedara a su lado durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero con la destrucción de la nave de King Cold, la Tierra ya no estaba en peligro. Freezer y su familia habían muerto, nadie sabía que era ella quien puso las cargas para matarlos. No quedaba nadie para exigir venganza. Por lo que podía ver, no había ninguna razón para que él se quede.

Cuando declaró su caso, los fríos ojos oscuros de Vegeta la habían mirado con sombras ondulando en sus profundidades, y luego, sin una palabra, se alejó, dejando las preguntas sin respuesta y el mal presentimiento de que no le estaba diciendo algo. Una cosa importante y terrible en sus consecuencias. Vegeta no la estaba acompañando a su casa porque quería disfrutar de su compañía. Ya había dejado en claro con largos silencios y ausencias frecuentes que apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación con ella. Era sólo en la noche cuando entraba en sus aposentos y le provocaba casi interminables gritos de placer que en realidad interactuaban durante el largo viaje de regreso a la Tierra.

No, él no le estaba ocultando algo. Su largo silencio cuando le preguntó por qué estaba regresando con ella lo había contestado. Él sentía que debería saber la respuesta del porqué, y si era demasiado estúpida para no entenderlo, entonces era su propia maldita culpa. No estaba cerca tampoco debido a quería continuar castigándola. Estaba sin duda honrando su palabra de proteger su planeta natal. Pero de que, no lo podía imaginar. Ella ya había eliminado la amenaza de los Cold ¿Verdad?.

Vegeta le había dado un scouter antes de aterrizar, ordenándole llevarlo para que pudiera esconderse de cualquiera que fuera una amenaza para su seguridad. Este le dio la ventaja de saber donde estaban las personas que la rodeaban. Incluso antes de que entraran en órbita, le dijo que podía sentir un aumento de energía en la superficie del planeta. No tenía idea de si eran amistosos, pero se habían congregado en el punto de aterrizaje de la nave. Ahora sabía que había sentido a Yamcha, Krilin y Gohan. Era más que probable que percibieron a Vegeta y vinieron a investigar. Ese solo gesto hizo que el corazón se le hinchara. A pesar de que apenas le hablaba, al menos sabía que él todavía se preocupaba por su seguridad. Para ella eso significaba que todavía habían esperanzas de reparar el daño que hizo con sus acciones.

Ella colocó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Gohan, manteniéndolo cerca en una muestra de camaradería mientras se acercaba a Vegeta con la subconsciente esperanza de que su presencia lo calmaría. Sus ojos se enfrentaron con los de Yamcha y sus pensamientos se sacudieron. No podía creer que momentáneamente se había olvidado de él. Incluso la inmensa sorpresa de encontrar a sus amigos vivos no podía disculparlo. Antes de Vegeta, ella habría caído sobre él de felicidad por encontrarlo resucitado, en cambio ahora se sentía nerviosa y más que un poco culpable.

El dolor le apretó el estómago y sintió que este se alteraba con rebeldía. La confrontación siempre le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar y una pelea con su ex novio no era la excepción. En realidad, él ni siquiera sabía que era su ex todavía y eso lo hacía mucho peor.

Su avergonzada mirada dio un salto para centrar su atención de nuevo en Gohan en un intento de distraerse y evitar la situación. Le dolía el corazón cuando lo miraba. Freezer había hecho sonar como si los hubiera destruido a todos, pero aquí estaba, sano y entero.

"También pensé que estabas muerto". No se perdió a los adultos que ella no pudo responder a la declaración inocente de Gohan sobre su presunta muerte.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?", Yamcha preguntó bruscamente, recuperando la atención de Bulma.

Ella se estremeció cuando la imagen de los rasgos maniáticos de Freezer apareció en su mente.

"Conocí a Freezer. Me dijo que los mató a todos". Ella inspiró al acordarse, aún no podía creer que no fuera cierto. A pesar de que estaban de pie delante suyo no podía olvidar el dolor.

"¿Hablaste con Freezer?", Krilin chilló, claramente temeroso.

"¿Estás bien?", Yamcha preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

Los números dorados en el scouter escalaron rápidamente, lo que atrajo su mirada hacia Vegeta. Yamcha se detuvo en seco, enfurecido ante el captor. El calor que derritió su pecho por las palabras de Yamcha alivió el interior de su corazón. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien había mostrado abiertamente preocupación por su bienestar. Vegeta era la encarnación de los actos, sus acciones nunca mentían, pero a veces las palabras eran tan importantes.

Un prisma de brillo le llamó la atención y provocó que parpadee con recelo. Durante el largo viaje de regreso, ella hizo de todo, tanto verbal como físicamente, como muestra de arrepentimiento por sus acciones. Había adorado Vegeta casi religiosamente, pero él se negó a reconocerla y apenas se quedaba más de unos pocos minutos en la misma habitación. Finalmente, en un pequeño brote rebelde, compró un poco de pegamento y lentejuelas en un planeta de comercio donde se detuvieron y decoró una de sus muchas camisetas negras con dos palabras. Era lo primero que pensaba cuando aun estaba un poquitín enfadada con él.

Era su pequeña forma de recordarse con quien exactamente estaba tratando. Vegeta era un bastardo, todos sus actos subrayaban ese hecho. No había cambiado de verdad. Pero no era un monstruo tampoco. Su comportamiento en la nave de Freezer y su disposición a mentir para protegerla, daban pruebas de ello.

No fue hasta ese momento que consideró que él no era capaz de leer las palabras. Hace un tiempo le dijo que había aprendido su lenguaje por ósmosis durante su viaje a la Tierra en un vehículo espacial. Por supuesto, esa enseñanza no incluía un curso de escritura en lengua extranjera. La única razón por la que llevaba puesta la camisa ahora, era porque fue lo más a la mano que tenía para ponerse cuando las alarmas de la nave los alertó del inminente desembarco. Si él pudiera leer las palabras que había escrito, estaba bastante segura de que la camisa sería una pila humeante sobre el piso de su dormitorio en este momento.

"¿No te asustaste, tía Bulma?". Gohan la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones. "Yo estaba asustado cuando tuve que luchar contra él".

Esa declaración arrastró su atención al presente y causó que el corazón se le apretara. Vegeta se crispó hacia los dos y ella lo notó fijar la mirada en Gohan bajo el velo de sus espesas pestañas. Se preguntó como se sentiría acerca de un joven luchando contra su enemigo mortal. Bulma abrazó a Gohan más estrechamente y las lágrimas le apuñalaron los ojos.

"Eso debe haber sido horriblemente aterrador".

Gohan se encogió de hombros, su sensibilidad juvenil estaba avergonzada por esa preocupación.

"¡Pero mi papito definitivamente le dio una patada en el culo!". Él clavó su puño en el aire con entusiasmo, dando un paso fuera del alcance de nenas de Bulma. Sus ojos parpadearon por un momento y bajó el brazo.

"Quiero decir, le pateó el trasero", murmuró en tono de disculpa.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreírle, sin preocuparse por su imitación de Tao Pai Pai.

"¿Así que tu papá ganó?", Bulma preguntó tentativamente, incapaz de detener el pequeño aleteo de esperanza en su pecho.

Krilin y Yamcha desviaron la mirada y la felicidad de Gohan desapareció. Bulma sintió que la esperanza en su corazón moría estrangulada cuando miró los rostros de sus amigos.

"¿Así que él esta ...?". Se fue apagando, poco dispuesta a terminar sus pensamientos en voz alta delante de Gohan, pero todos sabían lo que estaba pensando. Todos lo pensaban. _¿Y si Goku estuviera muerto?._

"¡No!". Yamcha saltó hacia adelante ignorando ahora por completo a Vegeta. Tanto él como Krilin no sabían que hacer con su presencia, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento para atacar y Bulma parecía lejos de estar aterrorizada.

A decir verdad, ella parecía brillar con una luz interior que la tristeza de la noticia no tenía forma de atenuar. Hablaba con confianza, sin miedo a Vegeta quien permanecía en llamativo silencio, escuchando la conversación en torno a él, atento a los relucientes trozos importantes de noticias.

"No, no es así. ¡No puede ser!". Yamcha escupió. Su vehemencia se calmó tan rápido como llegó, dejando el grupo a la deriva en un pesado silencio. Todo el mundo, tal vez con excepción de Vegeta, querían que las palabras de Yamcha fueran verdad, pero sus corazones estaban llenos de dudas. Permanecieron allí durante un largo momento lleno de agonía, desanimados, mientras Yamcha disparaba miradas codiciosas hacia Bulma.

Finalmente decidiendo que ella era su novia y que tenía todo el derecho de acercársele, pisó fuerte y fijó su boca en una línea adusta.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?". Su pedido no era una pregunta en absoluto, sino una exigencia. Bulma sintió que se le encogía el estómago en respuesta a su tono duro. De hecho, ella odiaba la confrontación emocional, prefería luchar a un nivel más intelectual.

"Ah. Claro, Yamcha". Cuando ella no se movió, él se comenzó a alterar y la agarró del brazo para sacarla del grupo.

Vegeta sutil, pero de inmediato reaccionó. Todo su cuerpo hizo un giro de noventa grados para hacer frente a Bulma, calibrando automáticamente su angustia. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba apenas conteniéndose de saltar sobre Yamcha y arrancarle el brazo. Levantó rápidamente una mano en señal de súplica, calmándolo sin palabras. Sus acciones pasaron desapercibidas para Yamcha, pero Krilin, siempre vigilante y siempre subestimado, vio cada movimiento.

Bulma luchó rápidamente para quitar su brazo de Yamcha, era incapaz de encontrarse con la mirada herida que le disparó y con premura lo siguió a una distancia prudencial del grupo. Él los creía lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, pero ella sabía mejor. La audición Saiyajin era incuestionablemente superior a la de los humanos en todos los sentidos.

"¿Estás bien?", él preguntó con tal seriedad que la angustió aún más. Estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar y ella honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que incluso pensó en él. Había estado tan envuelta en su vida, en Vegeta, que no pensó en nada fuera de su pequeña burbuja de confort.

"Estoy bien", ella bajó la mirada hacia la punta de sus botas y se preguntó si se sentía mal porque estaba equivocada o porque estaba francamente molesta de que tuviera que tomarse el tiempo para jugar su parte en este pequeño drama. Había tanto que tenía que estar haciendo en este momento: ver a sus padres, rastrear si Goku había sobrevivido, ingeniárselas para reimplantar la cola de Vegeta. Esos pensamientos la hicieron sentirse peor. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a infravalorar las relaciones de su vida antes de Vegeta?.

Él le rozó el mentón con las yemas de sus dedos, lo cual la sacudió de sus pensamientos. En el pasado, el suave roce de los dedos de Yamcha habría enviado escalofríos a su estómago, pero ahora le producía ligeras nauseas. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Vegeta donde observó como el color normalmente oscuro se aclaraba a un rojo abisal. Ella retrocedió de su toque inocente y obligó una línea en su boca para mantenerse firme.

"No me toques".

Los arcos de las cejas negras de Yamcha se juntaron en confusión antes de mirar detrás de él y repentinamente comenzó a comprender. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, su rostro era sombrío y sus ojos determinados.

"No sé lo que te ha hecho, Bulma, pero ya no tienes que temer nunca más. Ahora estás a salvo. Él no puede hacerte daño aquí. Lo devolveremos al infierno de donde vino para que quedes libre". Yamcha afirmó su declaración ferozmente y se volvió hacia Vegeta, prácticamente subiéndose las mangas.

Al principio Bulma estaba confusa, era incapaz de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. La última cosa que Vegeta le había hecho era herirla. Ni una sola vez, durante todo el viaje él le puso la mano encima con violenta. Sí, tomaron algunas malas decisiones, ambos lo hicieron, pero habían aprendido de eso, crecieron y se acercaron más a causa de ello. Ella ya no era una damisela que necesitaba ser rescatada. Pasó de ser una bocona científico ratonil, a un bocona chica dura que tenía la capacidad de protegerse a sí misma. Hombres, no postulen al trabajo. ¡Finalmente, ella era capaz!.

Cuando Yamcha se apartó, ella vio el cambio instantáneo en Vegeta. Pasó de una posición de puño suelto a un estado de alerta constante. Sus ojos se volvieron brillante y si no estaba equivocada, vio algo parecido a la anticipación encendida en su interior. Por supuesto que era la única que notaba sus casi imperceptibles cambios. Para los demás, él todavía se veía arrogante y despreocupado.

Bulma agarró el brazo de Yamcha y lo tiró hacia ella. A diferencia de Vegeta, él era fácil de manipular, poco dispuesto a usar su fuerza contra ella y naturalmente sumiso. Si hubiera sido Vegeta a quien tratara de someter, ella habría sido dejada atrás y el ofensivo varón molido a golpes antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca en señal de protesta.

"No tengo miedo", ella dijo con firmeza finalmente, encontrándose con los ojos de Yamcha para dejar las cosas en claro. Era de repente muy importante que lo demostrara, les demostrara a todos que no era ninguna mujer indefensa que había pasado su tiempo con Vegeta siendo horriblemente torturada y rota. Ellos tenían que saber que estaba totalmente consiente de sus acciones y que no era una esclava sexual sin sentido. Aunque, últimamente, de seguro se sentía como tal, sobre todo en las últimas horas de la noche, cuando Vegeta la dejaba completamente saciada y absolutamente sola.

En el momento en que Yamcha la ignoró y volvió a mirar a Vegeta, ella le sacudió el brazo para llamar su atención. Su agarre debió haber sido un poco más implacable de lo que esperaba porque le devolvió la mirada, ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

"No estoy asustada. Vegeta no me ha puesto la mano encima. No hay ninguna razón para que vayas por ahí desafiándolo como un gallo hinchado tratando de intimidar a los demás".

Su boca abierta se abrió un poco más, antes de que él la cerrara de golpe y sus ojos color chocolate dispararon fuego.

"Es un monstruo Bulma. Simple y llanamente. La última vez que estuvo aquí trató de destruir el planeta. ¿O lo has olvidado?", él se sacudió de su agarre mientras le gritaba, olvidándose por completo del público, que ahora podían oírlos sin el beneficio de una super mega audición.

"No, no lo he olvidado, pero eso está en el pasado. Vegeta ahora está aquí para ayudarnos a proteger la Tierra. Hay gente mala por ahí, Yamcha, realmente mala que son capaces de hacer cosas terribles y tenemos que defendernos de ellos", ella gritó a su vez, avergonzada en nombre de Vegeta, pero incapaz de detener su diatriba.

"Bulma. Él es una de esas malas personas. ¿Cómo te puedes sentar allí y decir que nos ayudará cuando preferiría matarnos dónde estamos parados?". Yamcha agitó la mano en vaga dirección a Vegeta, sin prestar atención al guerrero que estaba insultando.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, metiéndolos debajo de sus senos mientras miraba a su ex amante con desdén. En ese momento, no podía recordar por que lo había encontrado tan atractivo. Parecía tan petulante, como un niño en una rabieta reivindicativa.

"Hablas por ti, amigo", ella respondió con rebeldía y sus ojos se estrecharon.

Yamcha detuvo su letanía y le echó un vistazo. Ella era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su cabello verde azulado había crecido más en los últimos dos años y las puntas más claras le lamían la parte baja de la espalda. Su ya fabuloso cuerpo se había transformado, perdió la grasa de bebé y la reemplazó con deliciosas curvas. Siempre confiada, ahora estaba de pie con un nuevo sentido de sí misma que no tenía nada que ver con su cerebro de genio y sí todo lo relacionado con su nueva comodidad con ella misma como persona. Lo tenía absolutamente estupefacto que decidiera honrar a su mortal enemigo con esos nuevos activos en lugar de bañarlo a él con besos de 'te eche de menos'.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?", Yamcha exigió saber con el malestar claramente escrito en el rostro.

Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados y exhaló un suspiro impetuoso que se llevó todo su antagonismo con este. No podía culpar a Yamcha por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo. La última vez que vio a Vegeta, habían estado tratando de matarse. No tuvo el beneficio de pasar los últimos dos años con él en un espacio estrecho. No tenía manera de saber quien era realmente.

"Porque lo conozco", ella dijo suavemente, sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo las palabras. Yamcha hizo una pausa y miró en el interior de sus profundidades cristalinas. Había algo diferente en ella que iba más allá de su nueva ropa de chica ruda y su confianza. Un brillo profundo que no podía identificar. Todo lo que sabía era que le daba miedo. Él quería que las cosas vuelvan al modo en que habían sido. Quería volver al pasado en el que ella había sido sólo una niña, enamorada de él, sólo un niño. Se le acercó con ojos suplicantes y el corazón profundamente grabado en las líneas de su rostro.

"Ven a casa conmigo".

Ella sabía que no estaba hablando de volver a la Corporación Cápsula o incluso a su pequeño apartamento en el centro. Le estaba pidiendo que le ayudara a hacer retroceder las manecillas del tiempo, para recuperar el pasado y toda la inocencia que se había ido con este. Pero ella no podía. Nunca podría renunciar a su presente por un pasado que ya había vivido. Incluso si su futuro era incierto y, posiblemente, lleno de angustia.

"No puedo", ella susurró, moviéndose sutilmente lejos de su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Por qué?". Todavía suplicando él se acercó poco a poco, sin saberlo, poniéndolos en peligro de muerte.

"Por que pertenezco a Vegeta". No con Vegeta, sino a él. Yamcha oyó la distinción de las palabras, incluso si ella no lo hizo. Consciente o inconscientemente, Bulma había elegido su camino, si esto la destrozaría aún estaba por verse.

Yamcha dejó caer la mano y la repugnancia le torció los rasgos. Por un momento la miró como si fuera una víctima de la peste o como si estuviera asolada por una enfermedad llamada obsesión, ella ya no era la chica que había amado.

"Estás enferma. Tienes esa enfermedad, aquella que te hace pensar que amas a tu captor. Podemos conseguir ayuda para eso, Bulma. Podemos curarte".

Bulma suspiró otra vez, dejó caer la mirada al suelo y de repente se sintió agotada.

"No tengo Estocolmo, Yamcha", ella argumentó.

"Sí lo tienes", él escupió con un recién descubierto fanatismo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bulma lo empujó pasándolo e hizo el camino hacia la nave para recoger sus cosas. Era tiempo de volver a casa. Necesitaba la seguridad y la calidez de su familia, necesitaba la tranquilidad de su laboratorio. Yamcha la siguió por detrás, exponiendo su argumento, pero ella no le hizo caso, ya estaba haciendo planes para un largo baño.

Confiando en que su mujer no había sido persuadida de volver a los brazos de su antiguo amante, Vegeta estaba libre para concentrarse en los otros dos miembros del comité de bienvenida. De manera más precisa, en el calvo que había estado lentamente acercándose con cada enojado intercambio de palabras. Finalmente desdeñándolo con el ceño fruncido, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que no lo estaba mirando al rostro, sino hacia abajo al pecho. Un poco perturbado, sus ojos se estrecharon amenazantes.

Al ver su atención, Krilin se detuvo y una risa nerviosa burbujeó hacia arriba de su pecho mientras se frotaba la parte superior de su brillante cabeza. Distraídamente hizo una seña hacia la escritura de lentejuelas en la camisa de Vegeta y al final cedió a su impulso inicial a reír.

"Hombre Malo, ¿eh?".

Vegeta le frunció el ceño molesto al calvo y apenas resistió la necesidad de buscarla y estrangularle la vida.

Bulma en su camino por la rampa se sintió inquieta por dentro. Oh, ella iba a pagar por esto.

 

 

 


	32. Médico Cúrate A Ti Mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: DBZ fue creado por Akira Toriyama. No soy dueña de DBZ, ni lo seré.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Dos**

**Médico Cúrate A Ti Mismo**

 

Su padre era un genio. Ella era una super genio. Juntos no había problema al cual no pudieran hacer frente, diseccionar y resolver.

Bulma observaba con avidez las olas de mercurio líquido que se derramaban de forma independiente contra los lados de un frasco de vidrio, como si fuera un próspero organismo vivo tratando de liberarse.

Una vez más se había superado a sí misma. Ella se presentó con un problema y lo resolvió en un tiempo récord. Era cierto que solicitó la ayuda de su padre, no porque no pudiera averiguarlo por su cuenta, sino debido a que el tiempo era esencial. La situación entre ella y Vegeta se estaba volviendo insostenible, un hecho que pudo constatar la noche de su fiesta de bienvenida.

Tan pronto como entró en la Corporación Cápsula su mundo se puso de cabeza. Mantenida en aislamiento relativo con sólo Vegeta como compañero, ella quedó abrumada por el bombardeo de amistades ansiosas de verla. Empleados, socios de negocios y asociados fluían a través de la sala de estar mientras se sentaba intercala entre sus padres.

Su padre la había abrazado con tanta fuerza cuando puso los ojos en ella que sus pies realmente dejaron el suelo. Ella sufrió una breve oleada de pánico y luchó por que la baje antes de que el frágil hombre mayor se lesionara por el esfuerzo. La última cosa que quería era que su padre cayera muerto de un ataque al corazón el día de su regreso. Él la dejó ir sólo cuando su madre se la arrebató de los brazos. Antes de soltarla, la besó en la frente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas que fluían por sus estrechas mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos en su antebrazo antes apresurarse a salir para hacer varias llamadas telefónicas.

Su madre la abrazó y la besó con el mismo frenesí de emoción. La única diferencia era que ella se negó a liberar su mano durante toda la noche. El miedo era evidente para todos por la contracción fijada en su boca por lo general sonriente, su hija podría serle arrancada en cualquier momento. Los dedos de Bulma todavía estaban magullados por el agarre de acero de su madre.

No fue hasta que su mente estuvo entumecida por la procesión interminable de personas que apenas conocía que se dio cuenta de lo vacía que había sido su vida. Cuan absolutamente superficial.

Sí, ella tenía dos padres que la adoraban, pero sabía que el shock inicial por el secuestro y regreso a casa desaparecería y, como siempre, sería dejada a su propia suerte, mientras ellos volvían a ser absorbidos por sus propias vidas. Además ahora era un adulto, sus padres no podían hacer nada por llenar el enorme gran agujero en su vida social; ¿o era en su corazón?.

Las amistades que pasaron junto a ella no le tenían verdadero afecto. Sus subsistencias dependían de su buena voluntad, ya sea por un sueldo, un préstamo de negocios o pagar la cuenta en el bar. Sus únicos verdaderos amigos se situaban en la periferia; un niño en cuya joven vida apenas estaba involucrada, un monje calvo que prefería la soledad en una cercana isla desierta a estar atrapado en una habitación con ella durante más de una hora y media, y un novio de la infancia que había dejado de escuchar sus sueños en el momento en que descubrió que tenía senos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, sintió una sensación de desesperación tal que pareció tragársela desde el interior. La habitación se cerró sobre ella, el aire se volvió pesado y grueso hasta que lo percibió como rocas en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo sin un amigo a quién recurrir? ¿Un confidente a quién contarle sus secretos? ¿Alguien que la escuche sin juzgar?. Mientras examinaba la habitación, en busca de alguien, cualquiera en quien confiar, un rayo apareció desde detrás del panel de los ventanales, haciéndose eco de sus angustiosos pensamientos de soledad. La oscuridad se había profundizado afuera y una tormenta se acercaba desde el oeste, para empaparlo con golpes duros de lluvia purificadora.

Por una fracción de segundo vio una sombra, más oscura que el resto y mucho más amenazadora que la noche misma. Si fuera la heroína de una película de terror habría dado un salto del sofá con un grito lleno de terror rasgando su garganta. En cambio, sintió tal sensación de calma penetrante que los crudos bordes de sus sentidos se tranquilizaron al instante. Ella sabía, sin lugar a dudas lo que tenía que hacer.

Vegeta era un idiota, sobre todo últimamente. Podía ser malvadamente cruel, hiriéndola profundamente cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero a pesar de sus defectos siempre estaba allí para ella. Cuando hablaba, él le daba la atención que merecía. Se quedó a su lado y fue testigo de sus peores momentos, con el rostro impasible y los ojos sin prejuicios. Y cuando necesitó que alguien le extendiera la mano, había sido él con sus crudas palabras calculadoras las que la habían sacado de la oscuridad de su propia desesperación y le mostraron que no era el monstruo que pensaba.

Ella ahora era una persona diferente. Tenía oscuros secretos ocultos en el corazón, cosas que nunca podrían ser susurradas a otra alma. Era una asesina, una pecadora. No tenía perdón. ¿Cómo podía esperar compartir su vida con una pareja cuando su pasado estaba ensombrecido con esa maldad? ¿Cómo podía pedirle a alguien que la amara?. Vegeta era la única persona en el universo que sabía exactamente en lo que se había convertido. No sólo eso, era muy posiblemente la única persona que no la juzgaría. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía creer que ella tenía algo para ser perdonado.

Cuando el flash cegador del rayo se desvaneció, Bulma se preparó descansando mentalmente para la siguiente ronda. Ella sonreiría durante la noche, con el conocimiento de que al amanecer estaría en el laboratorio, reparando la única verdadera relación de amistad que tenía. Ahora, días después, miraba el apósito de mercurio plateado que curaría la cola de Vegeta y, esperaba, su relación.

Bulma se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio derramando el resto de su séptima frívola lata rosada de alguna bebida energética que afirmaba estar diseñada especialmente para mujeres en bata de laboratorio. Apresuradamente se limpió con un cercano trozo de papel arrugado y tarde notó las numerosas otras manchas que ensuciaban su chaqueta. Ella levantó la vista y en un instante asimiló la desastrosa estación de trabajo. Parecía que un tornado nivel cinco lo había golpeado. Los papeles estaban esparcidos por doquier, las latas de bebidas vacías estaban volcadas y envolturas vacías de dulces habían caído en el suelo.

Rápidamente comprobó su aspecto en uno de los muchos espejos en el laboratorio y se conmocionó con lo que vio. Se veía peor que pelo de gato vomitado. Su cabello caía desordenado sin orden ni concierto por su espalda y alrededor de sus mejillas hundidas. El resto de sus rasgos estaban demacrados y pálidos, con profundos círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Era imposible que pudiera ver a Vegeta luciendo como un cadáver recalentado, ni podía traerlo de vuelta al laboratorio mientras estuviera muy desordenado. Ella pasó las manos por su ropa y examinó su área de trabajo por algo que pudiera haber olvidado antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta. Chocó con Asuka en la salida y le pidió que limpiara el lugar.

Su ayudante había estado abrumadoramente feliz por su regreso alegando que la valentía de Bulma le salvó la vida, pero su entusiasmo se serenó con rapidez ante el ritmo maniático de trabajo que su jefa exigió desde el primer día. Asuka pensaba que Bulma debería tomarse algún tiempo para disfrutar del hecho de que estaba de vuelta en casa, pero la determinada científico apenas se había detenido para las comidas en su búsqueda de un objetivo no identificado y se aseguró de que todo el mundo en el laboratorio mantuviera su mismo ritmo.

Bulma corrió hasta la casa principal e irrumpió en la cocina a tiempo para ver a su madre supervisar los preparativos para el almuerzo. A pesar de que había sido menos de una semana desde su regreso, las demandas de Vegeta en el hogar ya habían tomado su peaje. El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena se preparaban como si se alimentara a diez personas y eso no incluía los aperitivos. Él había insistido en aterrizar a _Isis_ en el patio delantero y que inmediatamente se le equipara con una cámara de gravedad para que pudiera comenzar a entrenar para el día en que apareciera una amenaza o regresara Goku, lo que ocurriera primero.

El entrenar diariamente multiplicó su demanda de alimentos, lo cual triplicó la carga de trabajo de su madre. No es que su madre se opusiera. Bunny Brief parecía estar completamente en su elemento orquestando siete platos tres veces al día y supervisando la remodelación de una suite para que viva Vegeta.

Bulma quedó impactada cuando sus padres aceptaron a Vegeta tan rápido. Pensó que habría una gran cantidad de resentimiento hacia él por el secuestro, tanto de sus padres como de sus amigos, pero al parecer sólo Yamcha lo tenía como problema. Inicialmente su padre protestó por la estancia de Vegeta, pero eso rápidamente se disolvió después de que su madre lo llevó aparte para tener una charla rara y sorprendentemente coherente.

Su madre la sentó y le dio una mirada tan penetrante que Bulma estaba casi preocupada de que no fuera ella con quien estuviera hablando sino alguien completamente diferente. Algo similar había ocurrido dos veces en el pasado; una vez cuando comenzó a salir con Yamcha y la segunda, cuando murió su perro favorito; ella se preguntó si no era por un horrible caso de ladrones de cadáveres.

Con mucha calma su madre le había preguntado acerca de todo. Nunca capaz de mentirle, Bulma admitió toda la horrible historia de principio a fin, omitiendo las pocas cosas que no podía formar con palabras. La culpa por haber hecho estallar la nave de Cold y asesinado a todos aquellos soldados era todavía demasiado profunda para realmente hablarlo en voz alta. Pero su madre no estaba escuchando los sonidos de la culpa o el remordimiento. Ella estaba buscando los estragos del miedo, del rechazo; estaba buscando con atención la melodía de amor y debió escucharlo en la voz de Bulma, porque desde aquella primera noche le dio la bienvenida a Vegeta en su casa como su yerno favorito.

Bunny Brief tal vez no siempre había sido la mejor madre. Podría ser vanidosa y absorta en sí misma. Su familia a veces tomaba el asiento trasero en sus obras de caridad para PETA y diversas organizaciones para personas sin hogar, pero ella era muy leal. Si su hija quería algo, lo conseguía y si resultaba ser que quería a un mal humorado y algo maniático destronado príncipe, entonces, por Kamisama, lo tendría. ¿Quién era ella para decir lo contrario?.

Bulma se detuvo en la puerta para observar el ajetreo y el bullicio por un momento, antes de que una brillante idea se le ocurriera. Sólo dos cosas hacían a un distante Saiyajin remotamente accesible, sobre todo la última; comida y sexo. Puesto que era poco probable que pudiera atraerlo a estas horas del día, la comida tendría que funcionar. Ella corrió hacia su madre para susurrarle algo en un tono conspirador antes salir disparada de la habitación.

Arriba, se dio una ducha, se exfolió con crema de esencia de mango y secó el cabello tan delicadamente que las puntas agua marina lamieron el camino a través de su cremosa espalda. Se vistió con un pañuelo anudado que dejaba su espalda descubierta y una escandalosamente corta falda jean, completó el atuendo con zapatos de tacón alto que mostraban sus dedos y que hicieron que incluso sus pies se vieran atractivos. Ella se miró en el espejo y sonrió por que la paliducha bruja llorona se había desvanecido y un magnífico modelo de belleza femenina apareció. Alisó un poco de brillo en sus labios para que se vieran increíblemente brillantes y absolutamente comestibles, y saltó de la habitación con el espíritu más en alto de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

Volvió a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver una procesión de sirvientes que salían con montones de bandejas con tapas de plata que se dirigían hacia el laboratorio. Ella besó a su madre en la mejilla, ignoró su sonrisa cómplice y corrió tras los sirvientes; el entusiasmo iluminaba sus ojos de zafiro. Como era de esperar (porque el tiempo lo es todo) Vegeta salía de la cámara de gravedad en camino para cenar cuando el desfile de alimentos pasó delante de él. Bulma atrajo su atención, una cosa fácil de hacer con una blusa de color rojo brillante con las palabras en lentejuelas, Acaríciame, garabateadas sobre sus senos y la seña que debía seguirla. Él dudó un instante, pero el atractivo de la comida y la hembra anularon su desconfianza natural.

Una vez en el laboratorio, los sirvientes juntaron rápidamente suficientes mesas para que el banquete sea colocado y las cubrieron con finos manteles blancos como la nieve y candelabros de plata. Comida, un juego de platos, copas de cristal e incluso varios bouquets de lirios fueron dispuestos en un tiempo récord, dejando a Vegeta pensando sobre la eficiencia de algunos campamentos militares en los que había entrenado. Los sirvientes se fueron, dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta solos; ella hizo un gesto hacia la cabecera de la mesa servida, indicándole que debía sentarse y comer.

Vegeta se sentó con cautela y la miró con recelo. No era propio de él preocuparse de cualquier otro asunto además de comer cuando se colocaba un banquete de comida delante suyo, pero el comportamiento de Bulma era desconcertante por decir lo menos. Durante todo el show, ella nunca dijo una palabra, ni siquiera para llevarlo a la habitación. En su lugar, él la había seguido por su propia voluntad y ahora no sabía con certeza si fue a causa de ella o por la comida.

Con la arrogancia de un verdadero príncipe, le restó importancia, decidiendo en su lugar, volver toda su atención hacia el banquete. Bulma lo observaba mientras comía, impresionada por el dominio de su entorno. Para un extraño, parecería como si estuviera disfrutando de una comida casual, con la columna recta y la cabeza en alto. Todo en él gritaba realeza desde la forma firme en que plantó los pies en el suelo, hasta la altiva inclinación de su mentón. Pero Bulma vio más allá de esa fachada al guerrero predatorio debajo. Los sutiles matices de su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que el antebrazo se cerraba alrededor de su plato para alejar a los ladrones y como exploró la habitación con penetrantes ojos oscuros, contaban la historia de un hombre que estaba a la espera de un ataque. No simplemente esperando, o vagamente preparado, sino sabiendo con certeza absoluta de que habría un ataque y que, sin duda, vendría por la espalda.

Bulma había aprendido a moverse con calmadas acciones mesuradas cuando estaba en la misma habitación con Vegeta. Ella siempre hizo sus movimientos obvios y estaba segura de que nunca ocultaría las manos de su vista. No porque le temiera, sino porque si lo hacía, el fuerte peso de su mirada evaluadora la aplastaría como una rueda de molino, presionando el aire de su cuerpo y la dejaría temblando de ansiedad.

Normalmente, cuando la miraba sentía como si él le prendiera fuego a su mundo, quemándola con el calor de su necesidad, pero últimamente la mirada que recibía de él era su fría evaluación. Era como si esperara que ella lo atacara por detrás y él estuviera determinando cual debía ser su destino cuando lo hiciera.

Bulma bajó los ojos a la superficie metálica que arañaba la mesa y cambió de posición incómodamente en su asiento. En el brillo metálico podía ver una vaga sombra de sí misma, una mancha oscura en la extensión del brillo. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, como si su mundo estuviera iluminado con posibilidades brillantes, pero era una mera mancha de sí misma, actuando con torpeza por la vida, buscando la única cosa que podía hacerla brillar. Buscando a Vegeta.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y levantó la vista desde debajo del velo de sus pestañas para echar un vistazo al intransigente príncipe a la cabeza de la mesa. Él estaba casi terminando su tercer postre y era ahora o nunca si iba a hablar.

"Como bien sabes, soy una super genio".

No podía estar segura, pero creyó ver que Vegeta ponía los ojos en blanco ante el comentario que sólo la llevó a probar su punto. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla con el rostro intenso, en tanto Vegeta pretendía ignorarla mientras comía.

"Eso debería haber sido obvio cuando craquee sin ayuda de nadie el ordenador de la nave de King Cold. No sólo eso, sino que aprendí a leer y escribir en el idioma universal y descifré el código de programación. Eso por sí solo me convierte en una genio, pero no es por eso que soy una super genio".

Hizo una pausa para el efecto y los ojos de Vegeta se deslizaron hacia un lado para que pudiera mirarla. Él no podía dejar de notar que ella irradiaba pura alegría mientras hablaba. Su piel prácticamente brillaba por eso. Si fuera capaz de encapricharse, ella sería la causa. La mayoría de las veces era incapaz de seguir el torrente de su escandalosa auto propaganda, ni los ejemplos de su vasto intelecto que fluían de sus labios; pero esa no era la razón por la que toleraba su interminable vómito verbal.

Era la expresión de su rostro. La forma en que sus ojos azules se oscurecían hasta el color del crepúsculo mientras hablaba, como si casi pudiera ver pasar los velos mortales del mundo y entrara en una dimensión donde lo imposible era posible. Ella alcanzaría milagrosamente esa dimensión y sacaría las teorías más extravagantes, haciéndolas realidad, como un conejo del sombrero de un mago. Verla era como observar un evento histórico y cuando ella hablaba, se encontraba incapaz de alejarse. La mayoría de la gente escuchaba su parloteo con ojos vidriosos, inquietos por escapar; pero él siempre quedaba completa y totalmente embelesado.

Últimamente, ella no había estado brillando para él. Su usual personalidad vivaz se había apagado bajo la tensión de las últimas semanas. Sabía que él personalmente tenía mucho que ver con eso. Aún tenía que superar su ira contra ella por cortar su cola y era incapaz de disimular la furia que sentía por su traición. Años de ocultar sus emociones de todos deberían haberlo preparado, pero ella era la única persona de la que era incapaz de esconderse. Eso lo frustraba y lo disgustaba, pero no podía cambiarlo. Lo que hacía peor la situación era que no sabía si la perdonaría alguna vez o si incluso era posible para él hacer eso.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón de su existencia apagada. Desde la destrucción de la nave de Cold, ella había estado distante. Sus propias acciones la habían herido en una forma que él no podía curar, incluso si supiera como. Ella se creía irreversiblemente dañada, algo que debería ser tirado a la basura en lugar de ser una carga sobre la humanidad. Cuando la miraba, seguía viendo a la misma mujer inocente que conoció, tal vez un poco más endurecida y mucho más fuerte, pero definitivamente aún incorrupta. Ella se veía a sí misma como un monstruo asesino. Pero él lo sabía mejor. Él era el único monstruo en la habitación.

"Así que cuando estaba husmeando en la bitácora de ciencia me di cuenta de que el doctor Seville del planeta Neptram, quienquiera que fuera, estaba tratando de experimentar con la nanotecnología".

Vegeta tuvo un regresó abrupto de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de que Bulma no sólo le estaba hablando animadamente, sino que el tema de alguna manera lo involucraba. Él le gruñó, apenas como reconocimiento de que ella estaba hablando, sabía que eso sólo serviría para molestarla y añadir un exasperado color a sus mejillas. Continuó comiendo, pero en secretó prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Por supuesto, sus teorías estaban completamente equivocadas. Él nunca pudo hacerlo funcionar, pero eso me llevó a pensar que en lugar de micro robots, deberían ser microorganismos. Ya sabes, como diminutos cyborgs. Mira, él quería nanos que entraran y repararan las células dañadas, pero el cuerpo del anfitrión o bien los rechazaba o las reparaciones eran incompletas. Entonces pensé, ' ¡CLARO! ' ".

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, olvidando moverse con cautela cuando Vegeta estuviera alrededor. Él se puso tenso, pero no se movió mientras Bulma se paseaba por la habitación, subrayando una vez más las enormes diferencias entre ellos. Cada acción que Vegeta daba era precisa y controlada, sin desperdicio de energía, en cambio, Bulma era una ráfaga de movimiento, sus manos, su boca y sus pies siempre estaban en marcha.

"La respuesta era el ADN codificado en los nanos cibernéticos. Los pequeños no sólo pueden entrar y reparar el daño, sino también sustituir la falta de material genético igual de bien. Un poco como el ayudante de una banda bio orgánica".

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, prácticamente efervescente de emoción.

"¿No soy una genio, Vegeta?".

Se le ocurrió, que la razón por la que Bulma siempre anunciaba su genio tan orgullosamente se debía a que en realidad buscaba validación. Sospechaba que su falta de confianza en sí misma y su sobre desarrollada bravuconería tenían algo que ver con sus descerebrados padres. Después de todo, si alguien hubiera secuestrado a su única bebé, y luego, hubiera tenido la audacia de traerla de vuelta, él despellejaría al bastardo y metería lo que sobrara en una bolsa de heno para que lo usaran como saco de boxeo. Sin embargo, sus padres parecían aceptarlo perfectamente, lo cual sólo hacía que la piel entre sus omóplatos le picara con desconfianza.

Él resistió el impulso de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirándola fríamente, esperando con impaciencia a que terminara. Ella atenuó su sonrisa y por un instante algo se adueñó del pecho de Vegeta que se sintió sospechosamente parecido al pesar. Ante sus ojos Bulma cambió de vertiginosa a contenida y las comisuras del perfecto arco de sus labios bajaron.

"¿No lo ves, Vegeta? Eso significa que puedo reinsertar tu cola".

 

 

 


	33. Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: No poseo nada que se halla hecho con DBZ. La canción de cuna incorporada es del CD Oyasumi de Aiko Shimada, la voz es de Elizabeth Falconer. El nombre es "Canción de cuna de Aiko". He utilizado la traducción al inglés en la historia, pero para aquellos que estén interesados pongo la versión japonesa original al final del capítulo. Muchas gracias a Wolfie del Salón de DBZ por la maravillosa traducción. Gracias a lisaB por sus habilidades beta.

 

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres**

**Ira**

 

El silencio que cayó sobre la habitación fue como una capa gruesa ensordecedora y asfixiante, como gas venenoso. La quietud era tan intensa que parecía como si el aire mismo hubiera dejado de moverse, como si todos los protones y los electrones se hubiesen resbalado a un punto muerto y cayeran al piso, llenando la habitación.

Luego, en el interior de la quietud hubo movimiento. Lentamente este se filtró dentro de un anillo de rencor, hasta que ondas de ira lo reforzaron, inundando la habitación paralizada. Bulma trató de respirar, pero la amenaza pura robó el flujo de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Trató de hablar, pero el espesor del aire le paralizó el cuerpo. El tiempo pasó, la eternidad pasó con rapidez; solo los latidos de su corazón mantuvieron el ritmo de los interminables segundos.

Tan repentinamente como la quietud había descendido, hubo una erupción. Una explosión de movimientos la dejó respirando con dificultad por el aire largo tiempo negado, la adrenalina disparó su ritmo cardíaco hasta que su pulso latió en sus oídos.

Vegeta se disparó de la silla y barrió el brazo sobre la mesa para despejar los platos. La delicada porcelana china cayó al suelo de cemento frío y fragmentos color blanco hueso se separaron en todas las direcciones, algunos de los cuales rebotaron con precisión casi mortal en partes vulnerables de un cuerpo humano. Bulma trató de protegerse los ojos, pero él estaba sobre ella antes de que pudiera moverse.

Los dedos de Vegeta se envolvieron alrededor de su bíceps y su ardiente piel la calentó lacerándola hasta los huesos. Ella trató de gritar, pero el sonido fue arrancado cuando él la sometió rápidamente, levantándola del suelo hasta que sus piernas golpearon el borde de la mesa. Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella, haciéndole doblar la espalda hasta que sus codos se apoyaron en el lino blanco recién manchado.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

La cólera que asoló su rostro era nada en comparación con la crudeza descarnada de sus palabras. A pesar de que fueron pronunciadas en voz baja, estaban llenas de tal crueldad que ella se sintió aliviada de que las palabras no pudieran hacer daño físico. Si hubieran sido dagas la habrían cortado limpiamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de la pena que la había estado plagando desde que salieron de la nave de King Cold. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que disculparse antes de que Vegeta la perdonara, antes de que le creyera? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para reparar el daño?.

"Lo hice por ti. No pude soportar que te he hicieran daño. Yo nunca la habría cortado en primer lugar, pero no tuve otra opción. Lo siento tan ...".

Su disculpa fue sofocada al ver la expresión de Vegeta. Nunca había visto a alguien tan enojado en su vida. La vena en su sien estaba distendida y palpitaba, volviendo su rostro rubicundo por la rabia apenas contenida. La punta de su lengua se asomó por entre sus dientes y ella fue atacada por el repentino fascinante temor de que él iba a morderla en un arrebato.

Casi no tuvo tiempo para contemplar la espantosa posibilidad de tener una lengua cercenada en su regazo antes de que Vegeta comenzara a sacudirla en la forma que un perro frustrado haría con una muñeca de trapo media masticada.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido?", él escupió con tanto veneno que Bulma quedó anonadada. "¿Alguna vez te he dado algún indicio de que soy una especie de puto idiota?".

Él dejó de sacudirla el tiempo suficiente para que ella tartamudee una consternada respuesta a duras penas formada. La negativa apenas había pasado sus labios antes de que él comenzara a sacudirla de nuevo. Un apagado dolor sordo floreció en el centro de su cráneo irradiándose detrás de sus globos oculares cuando el mundo se sacudió con ella. Bulma se aferró con sus pequeñas manos en los antebrazos de Vegeta, intentando anclarse en la tormenta de su ira y sintió que él apretaba los dedos alrededor de sus bíceps, magullándola casi hasta el hueso, pero ante su muda súplica él cesó de sacudirla, conformándose con ladrarle palabras a su empalidecido rostro.

"¿Crees que porque eres una _genio_ de mierda yo no puedo entender el más simple de los conceptos? ¿De verdad piensas tan mal de mí, Bulma? Maldita sea ¡Incluso debe ser jodidamente agobiante hablar en mi dirección!".

"¡N ... no! No, Vegeta no creo eso de ti en lo absoluto. De hecho, eres la única persona que siempre me ha escuchado. Creo ...".

"¡Cállate! No puedo soportar tu sollozante pútrida voz. Es como si fuera maquinillas de afeitar a través de mi cerebro. ¿Es qué nunca te callas?". Tan bruscamente como la había agarrado, la empujó y se volvió hasta que le dio la espalda. Ella observó con la boca abierta como él empujaba sus dedos en su cabello, en una alucinante y rara exhibición de frustración absoluta que la hacían sentirse completamente fuera de su elemento. No tenía ni idea de como responder a este Vegeta, a este hombre que estaba mostrando una emoción tan cruda y abierta que prácticamente se filtraba en el piso de cemento y en las paredes de acero.

Él se volvió de nuevo con una dura máscara implantada parcialmente en su lugar, pero ella podía ver los bordes irregulares de su dolor ondulando por debajo, la agonía que ardía en sus ojos negros y vidriosos mientras la miraba peligrosamente.

"Sé por que tomaste mi cola, Bulma. Freezer te inmovilizó en una esquina para que lo hicieras y no tuviste ninguna salida. Puedo culparte por como llegaste allí, pero no por lo que hiciste. Si no hubieras sido tú entonces hubiera sido otra persona y ahora mi cola se estaría descomponiendo en algún basurero por ahí en lugar de flotar en una especie de lodo viscoso a la espera de volver a ser reinsertada. Nunca dudé que podrías arreglar lo que jodiste, pero eso no es lo que pregunté, ¿o sí?".

Bulma abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. No tenía ni idea de como responder. Si él entendía porque había cortado su cola ¿Por qué la castigó todos estos meses con su actitud fría y distante?. Si sabía que lo había hecho bajo coacción, entonces ¿ _Por qué_ estaba tan enfadado? ¿Había estado pidiendo disculpas por algo equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan atroz que Vegeta era incapaz de perdonarla y no saber lo que era? ¿Qué había hecho?.

"¿No entiendo, Vegeta? ¿Yo ... qué hice?".

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar las palabras antes de que él saltara sobre ella, empujándola hacia atrás sobre la mesa. El calor que su cuerpo irradiaba le recordó el de un reactor nuclear: inestable, imparable y mortal desde el interior.

"¿Por qué me dejaste aquella noche?".

"¿Qué?". Bulma pudo sentir que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo en un apuro. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho esa no era la que había esperado. La sangre corrió de su piel ya pálida, dejándole una sensación de mareo por la pérdida.

"Con Zabon. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

Si viviera hasta los cien años, Bulma nunca habría esperado ver una emoción tan angustiosa en los ojos de Vegeta y dudaba que la vería de nuevo si viviera un centenar más. Su sufrimiento era un acontecimiento único en la vida, jamás volvería a pasar y ella sospechaba, nadie antes había sido testigo de semejante cosa. Tenía un asiento de primera fila en uno de los peores sucesos en la existencia de Vegeta y saber que era la causa de eso, le hizo añicos el alma.

"Te lo dije. Quería salvarte", ella tartamudeó su explicación, completamente incapaz de comprender como ese evento era el que lo había puesto tan irracionalmente furioso. Pensó que su ira contra ella todo este tiempo había sido por su cola pero se había equivocado. Un profundo sentido de traición nació la noche en que lo abandonó con Zabon a su lado.

"¿Salvarme? ¿Tú? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que necesitaba ser salvado? ¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que tenías _derecho_ de hacer algo por el estilo?". El canto de su mano hendió el aire violentamente tan cerca a su rostro por la frustración que casi la golpeó.

"Zabon parecía mucho más fuerte que tú. Más poderoso ...". Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de como la condenaban sus palabras. Al pronunciar esas pocas sílabas ella había hecho lo imperdonable; le había robado su orgullo, dejándolo casi impotente como guerrero.

Vegeta fulminó con la mirada a la mujer afligida, como si fuera un bicho en espera de ser aplastado bajo su talón. Su devoradora ira hacia ella estaba apenas contenida por debajo de un desgarrado velo de auto control. En toda su existencia nunca pensó en como otras personas lo percibían. Él era el Príncipe de Vegetasei, el último heredero de una raza muerta, el rostro vivo de su orgullo y fuerza. Todo lo que le había importado era comportarse de una manera que habría hecho a su pueblo orgulloso y al diablo con todos los demás.

Pero con Bulma era diferente. De alguna manera, en algún momento, su opinión sobre él había comenzado a importarle. Vegeta le permitió creer que dejó vivir al comerciante venenoso porque no podía enfrentar la sombra de condena en sus ojos. Su opinión le importaba. Sus pensamientos le importaban. Sus sentimientos eran importantes. Y al final, la verdad era que no le tenía ninguna fe como hombre o como guerrero, ni tenía ninguna confianza en su capacidad de protegerse a sí mismo y mucho menos a ella.

Se atrevió a sacrificarse por él, menospreciándolo con cada una de sus acciones. Incluso si una pelea con Zabon hubiera significado su muerte, no tenía derecho a robarle eso. No tenía derecho a ponerse en peligro porque tenía algún extraño sentido de responsabilidad sobre su persona. Ella lo trató con tal profundo y permanente desprecio que apenas podía soportar su presencia. Y ese no era ni siquiera su peor crimen contra él.

"Así que te sacrificaste a ti misma con Zabon, como una especie de santurrona mártir. Bueno ¿No eres mucho mejor que todos los demás en el universo? Eres jodidamente casi angelical ¿verdad? Que difícil debe ser estar aquí abajo con el resto de nosotros simples mortales que nos enlodamos a través de la vida".

Bulma abrió la boca para hablar, pero Vegeta la cortó, su furia era incontenible, las palabras se derraman de su boca antes de que pudiera revisarlas con su orgullo.

"Siempre te comportas como si fueras mejor que los demás. Como si tu _alma_ fuera más valiosa". Vegeta escupió la palabra con burla, claramente no creía ni le importaba el concepto de inmortalidad espiritual como a ella.

"Ahora mírate. Caminas como una especie de zombi sin cerebro. Sollozando por la cosa más pequeña, pidiendo un perdón que ni siquiera crees que mereces. No tienes sentido de la auto conservación, no tienes sentido del honor. En lugar de eso, castigas a todos a tu alrededor, me castigas a _mí_ por la pérdida de algo que probablemente nunca tuviste; tu patética alma imaginaria".

Allí estaba la verdadera raíz de su ira. El centro de todo. La responsabilidad que le hizo sentir por su caída en desgracia. Para protegerlo, para salvarlo, ella había matado a un hombre a sangre fría; tocó sus labios con los suyos y lo vio morir a sus pies. Se alejó de su protección al lado de un hombre que podría fácilmente haberla desgarrado miembro por miembro y violado sin piedad mientras ella gritaba por la absolución, todo porque no creyó que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí mismo. Había hecho pedazos a cientos, ensuciando un pequeño rincón del universo con trozos de carne quemada para salvarlo de la tortura y el encarcelamiento, todo por que lo QUERÍA.

Y luego se _atrevía_ a venir a él y pedir su _perdón_.

Esta no era la mujer que había conocido, la mujer que lo había tentado con la curva de sus labios rojos y el olor de su sangre. Esa mujer le había hecho frente en la zona de guerra de su laboratorio y lo convenció de que perdonara a su planeta, a sus amigos y su vida, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo. Esa mujer había sido valiente, apasionadamente salvaje y casi indomable. Ella había sido la diosa de la auto convicción y confianza, pero esta mujer que tenía delante no era más que una debilucha sin carácter y quejumbrosa, una mera sombra de sí misma.

Lo que era peor, incluso en su estado actual, todavía era innegablemente atractiva para él. Incluso ahora la deseaba, la necesitaba ... la anhelaba. Desde hace dos años había jurado matarla casi todos los días, una oscura promesa que le hizo en el calor de la pasión, pero ahora, incluso después de todas sus traiciones, no podía decidirse a levantar una mano sobre ella. Bulma lo había castrado con el cuchillo de sus emociones, haciéndolo indefenso a su voluntad.

"No estoy tratando de castigarte, Vegeta. En verdad no lo hago. No puedo evitar lo que siento, este vacío que está dentro de mí. Lo siento…".

"¡Cállate!". Si ella se disculpaba con él una vez más con la misma enfermiza voz sentimental que usaba cada segundo del día, juraría por todo lo que era profano que explotaría toda su insignificante bola de barro de planeta y la dejaría para que llore por los muertos.

Avanzó hacia Bulma y ella se acobardó a sus pies. Por primera vez estaba realmente asustada. Su rabia era insoportable y la inundaba de miedo. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina burlándose de la forma en que se sacudía, su ira se volvió más profunda y más oscura con cada temblor de su cuerpo.

"Gracias a ti, estoy enjaulado a tu lado, obligado a proteger un planeta que preferiría ver hecho pedazos. Por mi honor, por la sangre de mi familia, no tengo otra opción que vivir día a día en otra forma de esclavitud porque demandaste eso. Porque no importa cuanto te aborrezca, todavía estoy atado a ti. Cada maloliente palabra hedionda de tus labios es mi evangelio, porque no puedo darte la espalda. A veces pienso que si pudiera arrancar la piel de mi cuerpo tal vez me liberaría de ti, pero sé que no es cierto. Sólo tú puedes liberarme y nunca lo harás".

Bulma miró a Vegeta con ojos tan abiertos y azules que todo el mundo podría caer en ellos y perderse. Con una distante sensación de asombro escuchó las palabras de Vegeta, sintiendo el dolor que resonaba en su interior con cada sílaba gruñida. El agujero donde su alma solía estar comenzó a llenarse con la más profunda y desgarradora agonía imaginable.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que Vegeta tenía sentimientos tan fuertes sobre ella. Sabía que lo ponía furioso, que muy posiblemente no la quería, pero que la odiara con tal devoradora convicción nunca se le ocurrió. El hecho de que se sentía encadenado a su lado, esclavizado por su promesa a ella, rompió lo que quedaba de su marchito corazón. Jamás deliberadamente le infligiría ese tipo de tortura emocional a Vegeta. Nunca voluntariamente le haría daño.

"Lo sien ...". Ella se detuvo antes de que pudiera decir las palabras que solo servirían para condenarla a sus ojos. Trató de recuperar la compostura, para encontrar a la persona que una vez había sido antes del inicio de esta farsa, pero esa mujer había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí a una mujer aterrorizada y llena de lágrimas.

En el exterior, era una heroína vestida de cuero y armada hasta los dientes, pero en presencia de Vegeta se convertía en algo completamente distinto. De alguna manera había logrado perder un pedazo de sí misma en la nave de King Cold. Estaba tan preocupada por salvar su relación con Vegeta, con recuperarlo, que perdió de vista la única cosa que se enorgullecía de ser … una mujer segura y capaz.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y estabilizó sus nervios. Muy dentro, la mujer que había sido todavía era difícil de alcanzar, pero se esforzó por imitarla … por convertirse en lo que una vez fue, aunque sólo sea por este único momento en que era tan importante.

"Entonces te libero. Déjame reparar el daño que te hice, luego podrás irte y encontrar tu propio camino en la vida".

Ella pensó que sus terribles palabras habían sido la peor agonía de su vida, pero liberar a Vegeta de su juramento era mucho más doloroso. Sentía como si estuviera arrancando un pedazo de sí misma. No podía imaginar que la agonía sería peor si hubiera arrancado el corazón de su pecho ella misma.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola, haciéndola sentir más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Ella se esforzó por estar de pie, por infundir algo de sustancia en su frágil cuerpo para que pudiera verla como un ser humano en lugar del objeto de su odio. Con un orgullo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, deteniéndose cuando no la siguió. Se volvió de nuevo, resistiendo el impulso de extenderle la mano.

"Por favor, Vegeta. Déjame sanarte".

Los labios carnosos de Vegeta se apretaron y supo que una vez más había dicho algo incorrecto. Bulma suspiró y el agotamiento de simplemente vivir pesó sobre ella.

"Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. Todos tus intentos de hacer lo correcto no sanarán esta". Él agitó la mano ante ella, obviamente, le faltaban las palabras, "esta cosa que tenemos".

"Lo sé, sin embargo contribuirá en gran medida a mi curación".

Él sacudió la cabeza por un instante como si estuviera en desacuerdo con ella o tal vez en desacuerdo consigo mismo. La siguió, cada fluida línea de su cuerpo estaban llena de amenazas. Avanzaron juntos en dirección al laboratorio.

Sin que se lo digan, Vegeta se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la fría mesa de acero inoxidable. Por un momento, Bulma sintió un estremecimiento de esperanza. Para nadie más jamás Vegeta se recostaría y le permitiría libertad sobre su cuerpo sin protección. A pesar de odiarla, él confiaba en ella para sanarlo, para hacerlo todo de nuevo. Ninguna cantidad de ira nunca podría arrebatarle eso y en el poco tiempo que les quedara juntos, se aseguraría de no hacer nada para traicionar su confianza en ella.

Bulma lo colocó de costado y selló su cola ya descongelada a su columna vertebral con un poco de gel bio orgánico temporal. No pudo resistir la tentación de rozar sus dedos a lo largo de la curva de su cadera, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo rápidamente le advirtió distancia. Cerrando los ojos con remordimiento, se dio la vuelta para recoger el frasco de plata líquida.

"Esto va a dolor". Ella quería decirle que estaría bien si gritaba, que no le diría a nadie si expresaba dolor, pero sabía que él nunca haría algo así. Sin importar la agonía, la soportaría en silencio. Su orgullo guerrero no permitiría otra cosa.

Lentamente ella vertió los nanos sobre la herida hasta que se extendieron como una manta de mercurio por su cola hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Al instante Vegeta se puso rígido y sus músculos se abultaron en respuesta al intenso dolor que ella sabía que tenía que estar sintiendo. Una ligera capa de sudor estalló sobre su cuerpo, puliendo la piel de bronce con un reluciente brillo bajo las blancas luces estériles.

Ya que sabía que le tomaría horas a los nanos completar su meticuloso trabajo, Bulma se sentó cerca de la cabeza de Vegeta. Se sentía impotente por no poder aliviar su agonía y con el corazón roto por que no le permitía consolarlo como deseaba. Los escalofríos comenzaron a sacudir el cuerpo de Vegeta y ella observó como apretaba sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, tomando el dolor de la reinserción de sus nervios estoicamente.

Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo más, le dio forma a sus anhelos de consolarlo y comenzó a entonar la letra de una canción de cuna casi olvidada que su madre solía cantarle. Casi sin pensar, sus dedos buscaron el cabello grueso de Vegeta y peinó los mechones negros como la tinta con dulzura.

_Los niños en las islas tropicales_

_Atraídos por el cielo nocturno materno_

_Van a ver las estrellas_

_No llores, no llores_

_Alza la mirada_

_Y observa el cielo estrellado_

_Las cosas aterradoras y las cosas preocupantes_

_Todo desaparece_

_La luz de miles de años atrás_

_Al cerrar la puerta pequeña_

_Lloré hasta que lastimó_

_Después de ver el_

_Universo infinito_

_Mis lágrimas se detuvieron_

_No llores, no llores_

_Alza la mirada_

_Y observa el cielo estrellado._

A Bulma le llamó la atención lo triste que era la canción, la forma en que le recordaba a Vegeta. ¿Alguna vez alzó la mirada al cielo, al diminuto punto de luz estelar que fue su hogar y añoró el consuelo de los brazos de su madre o la seguridad de la sombra de su padre? ¿Alguna vez alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno y se quedó soñando con todas las cosas terroríficas que atormentaban su alma supuestamente inexistente?.

Sintió que se consumía, que agonizaba por él. Impotentes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el frío acero de la mesa. Deseaba poder llevarse todo su dolor y sufrimiento, deseaba poder reparar mucho más que su cola herida. Quería ir más allá de la armadura de su orgullo y curar las heridas de su corazón y de su alma, quería reparar su psique rota. Él se merecía mucho más en la vida que sólo los restos del honor de su pueblo.

En algún lugar, profundamente dentro, una pequeña parte de ella gritó que merecía mucho más también. Merecía más que su crueldad y escarnio, pero apartó el pensamiento y en lugar de eso se centró en los males que había perpetrado contra el hombre que quería.

"Por favor, perdóname". Ella susurró, pero sólo el silencio y una dolorosa respiración entrecortada fue la respuesta.

Versión original japonesa

Minamino shimanisumu nakijakuru kodomotachiwa

Yoruhahani tsurerarete

Hoshio miniyuku

Nakunayo, nakunayo

Mitegoran

Kono hosizora wo

Kowaimonomo nayamimo

Kieteyuku

Nanzennenmo maeno hikari

Chiisaitoki doao shime

Kurushiihodo naitakedo

Hatenonai kono uchuo

Mita atowa

Namidamo tomatta

 

 

 


	34. Pavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: DBZ fue creado por Akira Toriyama. No soy dueña de DBZ, ni jamás.  
> Sé que esto es lamentablemente corto, pero no tengan miedo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y puedo prometer que la espera no será tan larga como la anterior. Mis más humildes disculpas. Para aquellos de ustedes que han notado mi deserción del fanfiction Supernatural, todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es que Dean Winchester tiene una carne y sangre - ¡Tan malditamente masculina!.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Cuatro**

**Pavor**

 

El sonido fue lo primero que penetró en la conciencia de Bulma. Este escavó profundamente en la oscuridad, sacándola del sueño. Podía oír a los jardineros cuidando el césped bajo su ventana, a las aves protestar contra su intrusión con una ráfaga de gorgojeos y a su madre moverse en la cocina de abajo.

El segundo sentido en despertar fue el olfato. Pudo percibir el aroma fresco y limpio del suavizante de tela utilizado en sus sábanas, el perfume de la noche anterior en su piel y el fresco café recién preparado en la planta baja.

La sensación vino después para levantarla a otro nivel de vigilia. Sintió las sábanas de algodón egipcio, su camisón de seda china y el cálido sol de la mañana en el rostro.

Todos eran heraldos de su conciencia. Guías de piedras en el abismo oscuro entre el sueño y la conciencia. Otro día significaba avances más brillantes y desafíos más alucinantes. Tardes llenas de compras y noches bailando con sus amigos.

La vida era una aventura sólo rota por la necesidad biológica de dormir. Bulma amaba la vida y toda la emoción que traía. Ella saltó de la cama como todos los días, lista para su próxima aventura antes de que incluso estuviera completamente vestida.

Pero, sin embargo, esta mañana era diferente. Mientras se levantaba a través de los niveles de conciencia, el temor comenzó a impregnar todos los huesos de su cuerpo con una abrumadora sensación de desesperanza. En lugar de heraldos, sus sentidos se convirtieron en almas en pena, que le gritaban volver a las profundidades de la oscuridad e inconsciencia.

Las almas en pena eran los heraldos de la muerte.

Ella se despertó, sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados pero sus sentidos conscientes y una nueva sensación se filtró. _La Pérdida. El Vacío._ El conocimiento de que algo vital faltaba en su vida.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante la brillante luz del sol. Apartó la colcha y tiró de ella misma con paso inseguro de la cama. Un peso que nunca había sentido antes la presionaba, era la certeza de lo que encontraría fuera de la ventana de su dormitorio. La tristeza que brotó en su interior le llenó el corazón hasta que este se sintió como si estuviera demasiado empantanado para latir.

Se tambaleó hacia la ventana y tiró de las ranuras de las persianas medio abiertas. Abajo en el gran jardín pudo ver a una cuadrilla de jardineros cortando el césped, a una profusión de vistosas flores que se extendían en el frente de la casa y a los pájaros revolotear a través del atril de abedules blancos en el extremo más alejado.

Lo que ella no vio fue a _Isis_ , su nave espacial, atracada en el césped desde su regreso y el de Vegeta hace unas semanas. La sensación de pavor era por el conocimiento inconsciente que Vegeta la había abandonado. Ella debió oír los motores anoche, cuando estaba durmiendo, sólo para darse cuenta de que era verdad cuando se despertó.

Vegeta se había ido. Liberado de su juramento de proteger a la Tierra, había escapado en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, robando su nave. No le importaba el robo, se la habría dado encantada. Lo único que le hubiera pedido a cambio era un adiós. Pero él la había considerado indigna incluso de eso.

Todas las emociones manaron de su interior, todo el terror, el miedo, la soledad, todo el desamor irrumpieron a través de su pecho, robándole el aire a sus pulmones y la sangre a su piel.

Ahora sabía porque las difuntas almas en pena estaban gritando, era por la muerte de su corazón.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas a raudales y horrendos sonidos de asfixia se arrastraron hasta su apretada garganta, consiguiendo subir hasta que ya no pudo contenerlos y los sollozos se desgarraron libremente con tanta fuerza que ahogaron el estruendo de las cortadoras.

Bulma se hundió en el suelo delante de la ventana, olvidó liberar las persianas de su intenso agarre y tiró de ellas torcidamente. Acurrucó su cuerpo contra la fría escayola de la pared y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus costillas para evitar que estallen por la fuerza de sus sollozos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y a través de sus lágrimas, pudo ver a su madre vestida con un traje de volantes color rosa y una cuchara de madera para panqueques levantada en defensa de su bebé. Al ver que nadie estaba atacando a su niña, dejó caer la cuchara, corrió a su lado y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella para consolarla.

Ninguna pregunta fue hecha, sólo susurrantes sonidos reconfortantes y pequeños besos cayeron sobre la cabeza de Bulma.

"Me dejó, mamá". Las palabras se ahogaron en torno a los sollozos. Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que su capacidad de hablar se disolviera completamente.

Los brazos de Bunny se apretaron y el maternal mantra continuó. No era necesario ningún comentario, ninguna explicación era requerida. Sólo había un "Él".

Perdidas en su burbuja de pesar las mujeres no oyeron los gritos de abajo, pero el choque de la puerta del dormitorio las hizo saltar. La señora Briefs se colocó rígida entre su hija y dos pulcros hombres de traje negro. Ambos empuñaban armas y no dudaron en apuntarlas a las mujeres.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?", la señora Briefs gritó con las manos en la cintura. Atrás quedó la usualmente boba socialité y en su lugar estaba una madre feroz.

"Bulma Briefs, está bajo arresto". Declaró uno de los hombres de mandíbula cuadrada. Pasaron rodeando a la señora Briefs, eludiendo fácilmente sus golpes. Un hombre puso a Bulma de pie mientras que el otro le esposaba las manos detrás de la espalda. Demasiado sorprendida para protestar, ella tropezó torpemente hacia adelante cuando la empujaron hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién eres y de que acusas a mi hija?".

"Eso es clasificado, Madame", replicó el segundo hombre, con los ojos ocultos detrás de sus gafas de sol oscuras.

"Esto es absurdo. ¿Saben quiénes somos? ¡Somos los Briefs!". La señora Briefs se irguió en toda su altura, hinchándose como un gallo en un gallinero.

"Es un asunto de seguridad nacional, señora. Ahora dé un paso al costado".

Ellos la empujaron por los hombros a un lado y Bulma bajó por las escaleras y salió por la puerta. La metieron en un sedán negro lo que hizo que la señora Briefs detrás comenzara a gritar que su hija estaba siendo secuestrada.

Los hombres la ignoraron y la dejaron de pie en su arrugado vestido con volantes en medio del camino mientras los neumáticos traseros la apedreaban con gravilla. Bulma se volvió para ver a su madre que los perseguía perderse en el polvo.

El temor en sus intestinos se intensificó pero el miedo se había ido. La pérdida de Vegeta había adormecido su alma. No había nada que estos hombres pudieran tomar de ella que él ya no hubiera robado.

 

 

 


	35. Tortúrame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que esta entrega sería mucho más rápida de lo normal y lamento no haber sido capaz de cumplir con esa promesa. De hecho, terminé este capítulo hace semanas, pero Lisa, mi beta, me lo devolvió. Así que pueden culparla por el retraso. ¿Y saben qué? Ella tenía razón. El capítulo que escribí era completa y totalmente equivocado. Esta no es una historia de amor ligera, esponjosa como una nube forrada de plata. Es un romance oscuro y lleno de obsesión y posesión. El amor puede ser a la vez maravilloso y terrible, y todo lo demás. Así que en lugar de culpar a Lisa, puedes darle las gracias por este capítulo, ya que sin ella no existiría. Ella aplasta mi tendencia natural a escribir sobre arco iris y unicornios, y soy mejor escritora por eso. Muchas gracias a Lisa.
> 
> Advertencia : Un poco de contenido sexual, pero no demasiado ... explicito.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Cinco**

**Tortúrame**

 

Vegeta atravesó las sombras del club nocturno, todo su cuerpo irradiaba agresión apenas contenida. Nunca disfrutaba de venir a estos lugares. Eran ruidosos, olían demasiado a sexo y siempre había alguien tratando de tocarlo. En ocasiones se vio obligado a venir, ya que sabía que si Radditz y Nappa se quedaban sin supervisión probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida pagando por el daño que causaron en estado de embriaguez. Pero nunca se había dejado tentar, ni una sola vez.

El ritmo de los tambores se deslizó alrededor de sus testículos antes de arrastrarse por arriba de su espalda para clavarse en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Podía sentir las vibraciones en el piso martilleando a través de sus talones todo el camino hasta sus ojos. La médula de sus huesos resonó hasta que sintió que su sangre latía al compás de la música. Todas las criaturas que lo rodeaban se retorcían y enroscaban. Algunos bailaban con la música, otros al ritmo creado por la boca y los dedos de sus parejas.

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que comió y aún más desde que durmió. Siempre se movía de un lugar a otro, viajando desde una base estelar a la siguiente. No quería ir más despacio, no quería que parar; detenerse significaba pensar y pensar significaba recordar.

Las luces comenzaron a formar efectos estroboscópicos desde el techo, congelando a las personas a su alrededor en posiciones ridículas antes de que las sombras los reorganizaran. Bajó la mirada y capturó la vista de sangre manchando el dorso de su mano. Frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego las sombras lo ahogaron en la oscuridad de nuevo. Con aire ausente, se pasó la mano por el muslo para limpiar la mancha en sus nudillos, antes de que respirando exhausto hiciera el camino a través de la multitud, con cuidado de no rozar a nadie si podía evitarlo.

Estaba casi en el bar, donde un vibrante arco iris de humanoides se alineaban a la espera de sus bebidas cuando vio un destello de cabello azul al otro lado del lugar. Al instante supo que era la sombra equivocada. Era demasiado profundo, casi oceánico en su color, no la luz azul verdosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, lo que su cerebro sabía y lo que su cuerpo sabía eran dos cosas diferentes. Sintió que el pene se le hinchaba hasta darle un codazo en el bajo vientre con insistencia. No había probado una mujer, no había olido a una, desde que la ... _dejó_.

Sin problemas cambió de dirección, su patente agresión se volvió depredadora mientras acechaba entre la multitud. Los hombres retrocedieron y protegieron a sus mujeres detrás de ellos. Las mujeres le lanzaron miradas llenas de temor y anhelo. Él los ignoró a todos. Tenía ojos solo para su objetivo.

El destello azul desapareció entre la ondulante multitud y Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido de descontento. Los bailarines alrededor de él dieron un paso atrás, abandonándolo en un círculo abierto vacío en el centro de la pista. El destello azul apareció de nuevo en la base de la escalera al otro extremo de la pista, detrás de la banda en vivo que tamborileaba salvajemente. Esta vez pudo ver la delicada curva de la espalda de la mujer por debajo de los elegantes rizos azules, revelada por un vestido de seda rojo. La inclinación de la espalda le resultaba familiar y los dedos de Vegeta se curvaron con añoranza a los costados.

Ella se dio la vuelta para echarle un vistazo y la expresión de Vegeta se redujo. Sus ojos no eran el azul profundo que había pasado horas mirando. Eran verdes, casi jade. Atractivos, pero incorrectos. Ella encontró su mirada desde el otro lado de la pista y sus pestañas se sumergieron antes de que con el mentón le indicara sutilmente la parte superior de la escalera. Luego se dio la vuelta, exhibiéndose lentamente por las escaleras.

La erección de Vegeta se endureció, su sangre ya al ritmo de los tambores comenzó a pulsar con insistencia desde la base de su pene hasta llegar a la palpitante punta. Sus testículos colgaron pesados en el interior de sus muslos y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acunarlos él mismo. Miró atrás hacia el camino por donde vino, pero ya se encontraba avanzando.

Un hombre de piel púrpura dio un paso en su camino y Vegeta gruñó en señal de advertencia, disparó una mano pero el hombre lo esquivó rápidamente; el miedo y el instinto lo hicieron lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el desastre. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear de nuevo y Vegeta vio más rayas de color rojizo en el dorso de su mano. Ellas empezaban en las puntas de sus dedos y se arrastraban hasta los nudillos. Sus cejas oscuras bajaron mientras se frotaba la mano contra el pecho.

La mujer ahora estaba en la parte superior de la escalera mirando hacia atrás y haciéndole señas. Vio que era demasiado alta, casi igual a él en altura. Su labio superior se curvó con desdén cuando aterrizó un pie en el primer escalón. Subió las escaleras en tiempo récord, pero ella ya se alejaba por el pasillo. En la parte superior de la escalera un hombre corpulento estaba parado a un lado, discreto hasta el momento, pero eso cambiaría si Vegeta intentaba pasar.

El hombre le tendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba, un segundo conjunto de brazos muy musculosos permanecían cruzados sobre su abdomen. Vegeta miró la mano extendida y la repugnancia le coaguló el estómago. Por delante, pudo ver a la mujer esperando en el recodo del pasillo con una mano apoyada en la esquina, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia él. La expresión de sus ojos verdes era ilegible y en su rostro insulso había una ligera aceptación. Ahora en el pasillo completamente iluminado, sin el efecto estroboscópico para distraerlo, pudo ver que su pálida piel tenía un tono azulado, como si se hubiera quedado afuera en la nieve por mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si sería fría al tacto.

Sin dejar de mirar a la mujer dejó caer algunos credits en la mano extendida del gorila. Negocio realizado, la mujer desapareció por la esquina y Vegeta la siguió. Al doblar la curva, la vio desaparecer en una habitación, la puerta quedó a lo ancho en invitación para que la siguiera. Él miró alrededor de la habitación cuando entró y se impresionó por la apariencia estéril. Tenía sólo una cama compuesta de sábanas rojas sin edredón. Para facilitar la limpieza entre los clientes, estaba seguro. Al lado de esta había una mesita de noche con una cesta con regalos encima de la misma. Vegeta no tenía ningún deseo de mirar a través de las pequeñas botellas y frascos rellenos en su interior. En la esquina había una sola lámpara de pie, la única iluminación en la habitación. La mujer se puso de pie junto a él, su rostro era una apacible máscara de complacencia.

"¿Quieres la luz apagada o encendida?".

Mientras hablaba, Vegeta sintió fragmentos de hielo moverse alrededor de su cerebro. Su voz era demasiado artificial. Estaba destinada a ser suave y seductora, una tentación de sonido al igual que su cuerpo se suponía que era una tentación para la vista. No tenía altos ni bajos. Sin indignación o sinceridad. Era la voz de un títere.

Cuando no respondió, la mujer se encogió de hombros y dejó la luz encendida. Ella se movió para estar frente a él, ya desabrochándose el vestido. La tela de seda se deslizó por su cuerpo, agrupándose en sus caderas antes de caer a sus pies. Vegeta observó el descenso, sus ojos desapasionados absorbieron los pezones de color azul oscuro, la estrecha cintura y la piel azul marino.

Su cuerpo era perfecto. Su delicada cintura se ensanchaba en las caderas que eran lo suficientemente amplias como para que un hombre las agarrase. Sus senos podían llenar sus manos y eran, sin duda, dulces al paladar. Ella había sido elaborada a partir de un sueño húmedo para ser lo más bella posible. Ella estaba completamente equivocada.

La mano de Vegeta se aceleró tan rápido que fue como un borrón cuando envolvió los dedos alrededor de su cabello. Este era grueso y pesado, no tenía la usual suavidad sedosa a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. La mujer se quedó sin aliento, pero permaneció inmóvil mientras él torcía su cabeza a un lado para mirar su nuca oculta por el cabello. En la línea de este había una serie de números tatuados en su piel.

"Eres un clon", Vegeta acusó, pero la mujer no se inmutó ante su tono. Ella no podía. Era incapaz de sentir miedo.

"Por supuesto". La voz cantarina era sexualmente apasionante. Ella extendió la mano para tirar del dobladillo de su camisa, en un intento por desnudarlo, pero Vegeta dio un paso atrás y giró sobre sus talones para poder hacer frente a la puerta.

Un clon era un híbrido creado en un laboratorio. Ellos crecían según la especificación en apenas horas y solían ser enviados a trabajar donde otros no tenían ningún deseo de ir, como las minas o el comercio sexual. Era bastante fácil cuando la manipulación del ADN podría hacerlos resistentes a los terrenos traicioneros o tan hermosas que los hombres quisieran follarlas por un precio.

No eran sensitivos. _No realmente_.

Vegeta bajó la mirada a sus puños cerrados. La sangre aún estaba allí, rayándole las manos. Formaban costra en las crestas de los nudillos y humedecían los surcos entre sus dedos. Pensó que las había lavado antes de descender de la nave pero debió haberlo olvidado.

Se había detenido en uno de los puestos de avanzada de Freezer antes de venir aquí. Otro en una larga línea visitó en las últimas semanas. Ellos le dieron la bienvenida al igual que los demás. Parecía que Vegeta era el oficial de mayor rango que quedaba del ejército de Freezer, el resto habían sido destruidos en la nave de Cold cuando voló en pedazos.

Esperaban que él tomara el mando, pero se equivocaron. Los mató a todos. Siguió matando una y otra vez, pero siempre había más de ellos, como cucarachas saliendo a raudales por una alcantarilla. Tantos soldados al igual que él se habían negado a levantarse contra Freezer cuando estaba vivo y no tenían a donde ir ahora que estaba muerto. Vegeta se dijo que les estaba haciendo un favor sacándolos de su miseria. Eran inútiles reliquias de una época que pasó. Ciertamente, eso no podía ser un pecado. _¿O sí?_.

Freezer se había ido. La razón de Vegeta para vivir se había ido. No quedaba nada por que luchar.

La mujer se presionó por detrás de él, unas hábiles manos se sumergieron por debajo de la pretina de su pantalón en busca de su pesada erección, sacudiéndolo cuando frotó con los dedos su carne caliente. Él giró en sus brazos, sus ojos negros la miraron fijamente y la acompañó hacia la cama. Ella cayó hacia atrás y él la siguió; su cuerpo lo acunó entre sus pálidos muslos quedando atrapada sin poder hacer nada debajo de él.

"Lucha contra mí", él demandó y sus ojos brillaron con fuego infernal.

"¿Luchar contra ti?", la voz vaciló un poco pero no de miedo, sino de confusión. La palabra lucha no estaba en su vocabulario. No tenía ninguna referencia de eso. Sólo había sumisión.

"¡Llámame idiota, bastardo,  _Hombre Malo_!". La voz de Vegeta sonaba ruda mientras la agarraba de las caderas. Ella se resistió contra él; era un canto de sirena, no una protesta.

Sus ojos se nublaron, era incapaz de comprender su petición. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de convencerlo para darle un beso, pero él se negó. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo cereza, pero eran demasiado planos, casi delgados. Ellos no eran llenos y carnosos. No se curvaban en las esquinas. Los de Bulma siempre se curvaban, incluso cuando le estaba gritando. Era como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar en una sonrisa. Los labios de esta mujer no serían deliciosos como los de ella.

Vegeta recordó la primera vez que quedó fascinado con los labios de Bulma. Fue mientras estaba cautivo en su laboratorio y ella trabajaba tan duro en crearle una nueva celda. Finalmente lo hizo, pero cuando trató de anestesiarlo hasta la inconsciencia para moverlo, gravemente calculó mal la dosis. Él se había despertado demasiado drogado con su enfoque en sólo dos cosas: sus labios y su cuello.

No sabía si quería besarla o estrangularla hasta la muerte. Ella era la bruja que lo estaba torturando con el cautiverio, que lo provocaba con su belleza y lo embrujaba con su ingenio. Durante los primeros días todo lo que quería hacer era follarla hasta la muerte. Literalmente. Él quería extender sus blancos muslos y empujarse dentro de ella mientras asfixiaba su vida. Quería besar sus labios de cereza hasta probar el dulce sabor salado de la sangre en su lengua.

La había robado con eso en mente. Quería follarla, hacerla suya y luego matarla. Castigarla. Destruirla como lo destruyó. Incluso cuando él había sostenido su vida en sus manos, ella le había gritado haciendo demandas petulantes. Siempre lo miró a los ojos, sin miedo y con orgullo. Incluso cuando envolvió las manos alrededor de su delicado cuello.

¿Qué había cambiado, se preguntó? ¿Cuándo él se había convertido en algo tan fundamentalmente diferente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente irracional cuando ella no estaba cerca? ¿Por qué ella había dejado de luchar contra él?.

A través de la neblina de los recuerdos se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba destellando con luces rojas y amarillas, y un zumbido bajo estaba vibrando a su alrededor. Oyó gritos a la distancia, el lugar se llenó de gente, pero nadie se le acercaba. El miedo aumentó en la habitación, él miró a un lado y vio al gorila de las escaleras contra la pared.

"De ninguna manera lo voy a tocar. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Va a volar todo el lugar", Vegeta escuchó a un hombre decir detrás de él y sus cejas se unieron en un feroz ceño.

El gorila, al ver que Vegeta ahora lo estaba mirando, tendió sus cuatro manos con complacencia.

"Si quieres matarla, no hay problema. Ofrecemos ese servicio pero a un costo adicional". La voz del hombre se limitó a sacudirse un poco mientras hablaba y las otras voces en la sala se quedaron inmóviles ante esas palabras. Vegeta miró sobre su hombro y pudo ver a otros tres hombres grandes llenando la habitación y algunas caras femeninas más pequeñas asomándose desde el pasillo. Ahora se daba cuenta que el zumbido bajo que estaba escuchando era una sirena de alerta.

Miró a la mujer debajo de él, sorprendido al ver que su piel se había vuelto azul hielo. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y enrojecidos en los bordes donde los vasos sanguíneos habían reventado, pero todavía no estaban llenos de miedo. Todo lo que Vegeta podía ver era la aceptación. Movió los ojos más abajo y vio que tenía las manos envueltas con fuerza alrededor de su delgado cuello. Moretones oscuros florecían bajo sus dedos y sus manos ahora estaban empapadas con sangre. Era brillante y reluciente, recién derramada. Analizó a la mujer, esperando ver las heridas, pero no había nada.

Las manos del clon ni siquiera estaban envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas, en cambio estas yacían a los costados, calmadamente esperando el final. Cuando había tratado de estrangular a Bulma ella luchó con tanta fuerza que sus pequeñas uñas de gatito realmente le rompieron la piel del dorso de las manos. Ella nunca esperaría pasivamente a morir, incluso ahora que su alma estaba muerta y todo lo que quedaba atrás era una marioneta, pelearía hasta el final, porque en lo más profundo era una luchadora.

Se preguntó si esto contaría como un asesinato en la mente de Bulma. Después de todo, la criatura debajo de él ni siquiera era consciente. No tenía un alma ¿O sí?. Él no tenía un alma ...  _¿O sí?_.

Vegeta liberó su agarre y se disparó de la cama tan rápido que los varones en la habitación se empujaron hacia atrás un paso. No los miró mientras giraba para caminar hacia la puerta. Ellos hicieron un agujero para él cuando salía y sin una palabra dejó el club para volver a la nave.

Entró pisando fuerte en el puente de _Isis_ , cabreado más allá del entendimiento. Había estado maniobrando la nave demasiado duro en las últimas semanas desde que la robó. No estaba al borde de averiarse, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como lo haría si Bulma estuviera allí. Esa mujer podía convencer a un cubo oxidado de darle un ciento diez por ciento. Si Vegeta no la conociera mejor, pensaría que tenía la capacidad de hablar telepáticamente con las máquinas.

Desde la consola de comunicaciones escuchó un pitido y él se calmó tan repentinamente que el aire a su alrededor vibró con el choque. Se quedó mirando con fuerza el pequeño destello de luz amarilla que le decía que tenía un mensaje en espera.

Sólo había una persona que lo llamaría. Sólo había una persona que sabía como encontrarlo.

Lentamente se acercó a la pantalla de visualización y encendió el botón, su cuerpo se preparó de forma automática para un ataque verbal. Sintió inquietud, furia y extrañamente, anticipación arremolinándose en su pecho. Había otras emociones mezcladas entre sí en su interior que no podía nombrar, que él no quería.

"¡Bastardo!".

La palabra que esperaba, la voz no. Situada claramente en la pantalla de visualización estaba la señora Briefs. Su maquillaje generalmente perfecto estaba manchado y su cabello rubio estaba enredado alrededor de sus hombros. Podía ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Algo terrible explotó en su pecho. Casi no lo reconoció ya que no había sentido una emoción tan fuerte desde que era un niño, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era miedo. Miedo a que algo le hubiera pasado a Bulma.

"¡Todo es tu culpa!. Esos hombres llegaron y se llevaron a mi hija. Probablemente están torturando a mi bebé en este momento y todo es tu responsabilidad. Si nunca hubieras entrado en nuestras vidas, si nunca hubieras mostrado tu miserable pellejo en nuestro planeta, todos seriamos felices en este momento".

Ella chillaba a todo pulmón, lo que hacía que su voz sonara apretada por el pánico. El señor Briefs apareció en el borde de la pantalla, sus brazos flacos hicieron un esfuerzo por abrazar y consolar a su esposa, pero ella se lo quitó de encima. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la mujer mayor ahora y utilizó un pañuelo blanco para secarlas. Luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su esposo, el espectador olvidado.

"No puedo pasar por esto otra vez. No pueden arribármela tan pronto después de que acabamos de recuperarla. ¿Por qué no puede alguien encontrarla?".

El señor Briefs la hizo callar y Vegeta pudo oírlo decir que había gente buscándola, pero él ya estaba alejando a la señora Briefs. La pantalla de visualización se oscureció, dejando a Vegeta solo en el puente. Sabía que el mensaje había sido grabado y enviado hace semanas. Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con él a años luz de la Tierra.

Había una buena probabilidad de que Bulma ya hubiera sido encontrada y rescatada. Era probable que estuviera cómodamente instalada en su casa palaciega en ese momento, siendo sobreprotegida por su loca madre y la mitad del personal de servicio. No había ninguna razón para que regrese a la Tierra. Incluso si ella seguía sin aparecer, todavía no había una razón para que regresara. Bulma ya no era su preocupación. No era nada para él, salvo un recuerdo.

Ella era el pasado y él tenía que pensar en el futuro.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente ante la idea y sus hombros se movieron hacia adelante, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho. Giró con la intención de volver a su habitación para poder lavar la sangre de sus manos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, todo lo que podía ver eran sombras y ecos del pasado. Todo en la nave le recordaba a Bulma.

Por instinto entró en la habitación que compartieron en su viaje a través del espacio. Desde que robo la nave la había evitado, por que sabía que no era nada más que un pantano emocional. Sus ojos diabólicos saltaron de una parte a otra alrededor del cuarto, asimilando las sábanas de satén arrugadas que aún estaban en el suelo donde Bulma las había dejado. Nunca fue una gran ama de casa. Se acordó de las docenas de veces que él había recogido el desorden en sus habitaciones mientras ella estaba afuera trabajando en algunas reparaciones de la nave.

Ella se había burlado de él diciéndole que era un maniático de la limpieza y él le gruñó que un soldado no podía permitirse el lujo de tropezar con basura esparcida por el suelo como si fueran enemigos al ataque. Bulma se rió, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le susurró al oído que sus tendencias a lo June Cleaver estaban a salvo con ella. Nunca supo lo que quiso decir, pero tampoco importaba porque tan pronto como estuviera entre sus brazos iba a recostarla en la superficie más cercana, procedería a envolver todo su cuerpo alrededor del suyo y arrancaría gemidos de éxtasis de sus perfectos labios curvos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no podía decir de que color eran las sábanas. Podía ver que tenían un matiz, una sombra, pero era apagado y sin brillo. Era como si estuviera viéndolas, pero no realmente. Los únicos colores que podía ver con toda intensidad eran el rojo fresco del derramamiento de sangre y la dolorosa frialdad del azul. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, esperando ver sangre allí, pero no había nada. Sus manos estaban limpias hasta la raíz de las uñas.

En las últimas semanas había perdido el gusto por la vida, su sed de ella. Respiraba, pero no había ningún olor al aire. Veía, pero no había color en el mundo que lo rodea. Vivía en dos lugares a la vez. El presente donde deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, matando a los que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino y en el pasado donde los recuerdos lo perseguían. Entremezclados con estas memorias estaban los susurros insidiosos de la forma en como ella lo había roto, lo había destruido.

Antes de que Bulma invadiera su vida y lo atrapara despiadadamente en una jaula, su existencia había sido predeterminada. Tenía cada uno de sus pasos trazado y previsto para los próximos veinte años: la caída de Freezer y su ejército, la destrucción de civilizaciones enteras y su ascenso al poder absoluto. Un monótono, monstruoso paso tras otro. Él había existido en una prisión de su propia creación y Freezer era el guardián con todas las llaves. Era una prisión flotante de carne y hueso, de metal y vidrio. Era un infierno.

Bulma rompió la desolación de su vida y le presentó el color. Con ella el universo estaba lleno de paisajes, sonidos y sabores exóticos. La intensidad de su vitalidad lo recorrió atravesándolo, electrificando cada célula de su cuerpo. Ella había tomado un frío cadáver sin corazón y sopló vida en él. Le enseñó a sentir el dolor y el remordimiento, el miedo y la tristeza; el amor y la pérdida. Ella lo trajo a la vida para luego erradicarlo de la existencia lenta y cruelmente.

Nunca iba a dejarlo ir. No mientras aún estuviera viva. Todavía estaba dentro de su mente, arrastrándose, haciéndole recordar cosas que era mejor dejar en el olvido. El único aroma que podía oler era su esencia y eso era todo. El único sonido que podía escuchar era su risa resonando por los pasillos, todo lo demás quedó silenciado. Ella estaba en todas partes donde miraba y en ninguna parte en absoluto. Era un fantasma en su mente; en su vida, un espíritu vivo que nunca dejaría de atormentarlo hasta que la destruyera.

Trató de ignorar el susurro inquietante en su mente, las voces que le decían que nunca sería libre de ella. Todavía estaba atrapado en la jaula absorbe vidas mientras Bulma se pavoneaba afuera, burlándose de él con sus labios de cereza y sus ojos chispeantes.

Su mano salió de repente y una esfera de ki azul voló hacia la cama que habían compartido, prendiéndole fuego. Su aroma estaba saturado en las sábanas e incluso el olor del carbón no podía amortiguar la lavanda en el aire. Cruzó la habitación en una ráfaga, abrió violentamente la puerta del armario donde la mayoría de la ropa que ella había reunido aún colgaba. Las arrancó de las perchas y las arrojó sin orden ni concierto detrás de él.

A lo lejos pudo oír el débil gruñido de un animal herido. Sonaba cerca, dentro de la habitación con él, pero lo ignoró. Arrastró sus zapatos del piso y los arrojó sobre la pila. Luego golpeó su tocador, los cosméticos y cepillos fueron barrido de la superficie antes de que destrozara la frágil madera en pedazos. De alguna manera ella lo había convencido de que le comprara la inútil pieza de madera desechable para que pudiera hacerse más bonita para él.

Y lo era. Era tan preciosa que mirarla le hería los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a follar mujeres hermosas. Era un príncipe. Era un soldado de alto rango en el ejército de Freezer. Las mujeres se inclinaban ante él. Conseguía ponerlas de rodillas y que succionaran su verga hasta que se viniera en sus bocas. Pero ninguna lo había mirado como Bulma lo hizo, con tal evidente, repugnante y conmovedora adoración. Esas mujeres le habían temido, pero ella lo había querido.

Los gruñidos en la sala se hicieron más fuertes, sonaban más bien como un sollozo forzado. Pateó todo en el centro de la habitación, cerca de la pira ardiente de su cama. Las luces rojas destellaron, haciendo que el cuarto girara enfermizamente.

Oyó la voz de Bulma, automatizada y distante, pero todavía llena con más vida que la del clon del sexo había mostrado nunca. Ella le advertía del desastre, le recordaba que la destrucción sólo engendraba dolor. Su voz generada por ordenador era un recordatorio de lo que ya no existía, lo que había perdido. El conocimiento le apuñaló el corazón rebanándole las entrañas hasta que sintió como estas eran esparcidas por el piso.

Hundió las manos en el fuego y agarró un puñado de sábanas en llamas. Las arrastró hacia la pila de ropa, ignorando el fuego que lamia sus brazos y las dejó caer en el centro. La ropa se desvaneció en un resplandor, ardiendo azul, verde y finalmente rojo.

Sonaron las alarmas y oyó un fuerte chasquido. Agua llovió del techo y un negro humo acre llenó el aire. Este cayó en cascada sobre su rostro, aplanando su cabello bajo el intenso aerosol. Abrió la boca para toser, pero tenía algo alojado en la parte posterior de la garganta. Levantó las manos hacia su rostro y vio sangre acumulada en sus palmas.

El agua apagó el incendio, dejando tras de sí una masa humeante de basura. Todo lo que quedaba de su ropa era retorcida tela quemada. Podía ver un trozo de plástico negro que parecía haber sido un zapato. Luego miró de nuevo a sus manos recubiertas de vibrante sangre brillante.

Estaba condenado, sin alma, destinado al infierno. Nadie podía causar tanto caos como él y esperar a ir a otro lugar. Pero solo porque iría allí no significaba que tenía que vivirlo ahora. Bulma lo estaba torturando. Su sola existencia, cada aliento que ella tomaba, le causaba dolor físico. En un momento de debilidad le permitió vivir y al hacerlo ella lo había condenado a una existencia infernal. Tenía que rectificar ese error. Esa era la única manera de poder seguir viviendo. A pesar de que su vida era una tortura, todavía era _suya_. No había pasado veinte años viviendo a través del tormento que era Freezer para ahora ser humillado por una simple mujer.

Sólo había una respuesta al problema. Tenía que volver a la Tierra y matar a Bulma. Sólo entonces sería libre. Sólo entonces podría volver a ser el hombre que una vez había sido, el monstruo que fue diseñado para ser. Por primera vez en veinte años se permitió la esperanza e ignoró la torsión enfermiza en su estómago que la emoción diluida causaba en él.

 

 

 


	36. Soñé Un Pequeño Sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Advertencia: Hay una escena no demasiado explícita de auto-gratificación. Muchas felicitaciones a lisaB por ser una gran beta. Gracias.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Seis**

**Soñé Un Pequeño Sueño**

 

_Una arremolinada joya azul y blanco yacía acurrucada en un lecho de terciopelo negro. Brillaba con todas las esperanzas y los sueños de su gente, abarcando generaciones, rompiendo fronteras. Esta se deleitaba en la dorada luz del sol, reluciendo con promesas y bienvenidas. Era la más hermosa, la más preciosa joya que jamás hubiera visto y era su regalo para ella, sin tocar por la mano del mal. La Tierra. Su hogar._

_Bulma aplaudió frenéticamente, apenas contuvo las ganas de saltar de arriba a abajo como una niña cuando la vio. Ella brillaba de placer, el alivio de estar en casa rápidamente enjugó la tristeza que había oscurecido sus ojos durante el viaje a casa. Vegeta sintió que algo frágil se rompía en su interior y el hielo alrededor de su corazón se derritió por un breve segundo. Nunca había visto a alguien lucir tan feliz, tan completamente eufórica y que toda el alma se le iluminara._

_Bulma se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, su sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol del verano y sus ojos resplandecían como piscinas de agua cristalina. Se lanzó hacia él, apenas dándole tiempo para prepararse para el impacto de su esbelto cuerpo. Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, alardeando con descarado deleite su regreso a casa. Instintivamente él acunó sus nalgas y balanceó su peso entre los brazos, mientras luchaba contra el deseo de devolverle la sonrisa. Bulma estaba tan feliz que casi le rompía el corazón._

_"Llegamos, Vegeta. Finalmente estamos en casa", ella bajó de un salto y lo bordeó para correr por la puerta hacia su habitación._

_Vegeta la observó marcharse, sabía que iba a pasar la media hora siguiente seleccionando a través de su limitado armario hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto para desembarcar. Tan pronto como ella salió, la habitación pareció oscurecerse, y se volvió triste y vacía. Los ojos de Vegeta se entornaron como sombras cuando se volvió para mirar el planeta._

_Se preguntó si ella quiso insinuar que era el hogar de ambos y no sólo el suyo. Como si él pudiera compartir su regreso a casa, ser recibido por su familia, de hecho sentir algún tipo de afecto por el planeta en el que sólo había conocido la derrota y la prisión. ¿Por qué alguna vez se referiría a ese lugar como su casa? ¿Por qué era donde_ ella _pertenecía? ¿Por qué era_ su _hogar?._

_Vegeta miró a la esfera infractora resplandeciendo tan bellamente entre sus vestidos de seda nebulosa y luz solar. La visión debería ponerlo enfermo, incitar furia en la boca de su estómago. Entonces ¿Por qué, se preguntó, sentía ese extraño dolor en el centro del pecho, una sensación de ardor que se formaba en su corazón y envolvía un camino alrededor de sus costillas y sus pulmones?. Una sensación de añoranza, tristeza y el más elemental atisbo de necesidad._

Se sacudió a la conciencia empapado en sudor. Las sábanas pálidas se agruparon en su regazo mientras se sentaba en la cama, su pecho desnudo brillaba con una fina capa de transpiración. Luchó por controlar su respiración pesada e ignoró los apenas perceptibles temblores que cursaban a través de su cuerpo.

Una voz familiar pero monótona le aconsejaba que trazara una ruta de descenso y él espetó una orden de mantener la órbita. Después de varias semanas de viajar sin parar, finalmente había llegado al principio. Al lugar donde todo había comenzado. El hogar de Bulma.

El viaje había estado lleno de sueños y recuerdos de su tiempo con Bulma. Estos lo torturaron hasta que se obligó a pasar días y días sin descanso para escapar de ellos. Durante sus horas de vigilia entrenaba, realizando interminables secuencias de kata, mientras enterraba los recuerdos profundamente en su subconsciente. Sólo cuando ya no podía sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, caía en la cama, al otro lado de la nave lejos de los escombros quemados de lo que habían compartido.

Arrojó hacia atrás las sábanas y se paró con un quejido apenas contenido. El último combate de entrenamiento había durado días y sus músculos bien desarrollados protestaron por el uso excesivo. Sintió una opresión en la ingle y bajó la mirada hacia su pesada erección matutina. Estaba completamente desnudo, antes de caer en la cama había estado demasiado cansado para incluso ponerse un par de pantalones cortos limpios para dormir.

Como guerrero, hacía tiempo que entrenó a su cuerpo para no tener en cuenta sus necesidades naturales, pero como iba de camino hacia la Tierra y a la mujer que residía allí, se encontraba endurecido con indisciplinada lujuria varias veces al día. A medida que se iba acercando a su destino, la situación se agravaba.

Lo más común era que soñara con sus interminables noches haciendo el amor. Estos lo perseguían y lo despertaban.

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció mientras marchaba por la habitación hacia la ducha. _Follar_. Lo que ellos habían hecho era _follar_ , no habían hecho el amor. "Hacer el amor" era una palabra marica de Bulma, no de él. Haría bien en recordarse eso, especialmente ya que la vería hoy, después de meses de separación. Tal vez la _follaria_ primero y luego la mataría.

Abrió la ducha y entró en el cubículo antes de que el agua pudiera calentarse. Se estremeció cuando el helado aerosol lo apedreó, pero su erección se mantuvo rígida y dolorosa. El agua se calentó a un nivel tolerable y él le permitió precipitarse sobre su cuerpo para enjuagar el sudor seco.

No pudo dejar de notar como la decisión de matar a Bulma se había debilitado durante el viaje. Era casi como si cuanto más se acercaba a ella, más se tranquilizara su espíritu. Ella era como una droga de la que no podía tener suficiente; un bálsamo curativo que su alma ansiaba. Mientras más tiempo estaba lejos, más le dolía físicamente hasta que se convirtió en una rabiosa bestia herida lista para mutilar a cualquier persona que se le acercara.

Instintivamente, llegó a su psique en busca de un hilo familiar y casi retrocedió cuando una brillante chispa azul se encendió a la vida en su conciencia.

_Bulma._

Bulma estaba viva y lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder percibirla, sentir su esencia. La notó vacilar y pulsar mientras su chispa se debilitaba. La energía le era tan familiar como la suya propia y se dio cuenta que no estaba en plena salud. No brillaba tan intensamente como normalmente lo hacía, no brillaba como la joya que era.

Se aferró a la chispa y envolvió su mente alrededor de esta, alimentándola con su fuerza. En forma gradual, esta se iluminó vibrando en su mente, hasta que casi ronroneó.

Vegeta apoyó el antebrazo contra la húmeda baldosa fría y dejó caer la frente para que descanse en su gruesa muñeca. El agua caía sobre él, podía sentir que se deslizaba por sus hombros y a lo largo de sus costillas. Era cálida, relajante y lo encerró en un dichoso capullo de vapor y humedad sedosa. Lánguidamente, envolvió los dedos de la mano libre alrededor de su pene para tratar de aliviar el latido que se había encendido a la vida en el momento en que se conectó con Bulma.

Deslizó la palma sobre su erección alisada por el agua, temblando mientras se imaginaba a Bulma de rodillas delante de él, arrastrando sus pequeños dedos blancos desde la base hasta la punta. Ella había amado mirarlo, acariciarlo con ternura antes de envolver sus labios rojos alrededor de la carne hinchada.

El calor de la esencia de Bulma se deslizó dentro de él, para enclavarse en su pecho y esparcirse a través de sus extremidades. Bombeó la mano más rápido, su palma giró sobre la punta que goteaba, antes de acariciar de nuevo la raíz. Podía sentirla en su interior, volviendo a tomar su legítimo lugar en el agujero dejado por su alma ausente.

Trató de apartarla, de desenredarla de su mente, pero ella ya era una parte de él. Vegeta expulsó la imagen de Bulma a sus pies, pero el recuerdo se quedó cuando sintió su orgasmo construirse en los músculos inferiores de su vientre. No quería esto. No lo necesitaba. No había vuelto a conectarse con Bulma. Él había venido a destruirla como ella lo había destruido.

La electricidad chisporroteó a través de sus sinapsis y las imágenes incrustadas de su amante se proyectaron a la vanguardia de su mente. Ella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el sedoso cabello azul en cascada sobre la cama mientras su rostro mostraba placer. Un gruñido arrancó su camino hacia arriba de su pecho, haciendo eco alrededor del cuarto de baño de azulejos cuando se vino en una ráfaga de éxtasis y necesidad apenas satisfecha.

Jadeó en la curva que formaba su brazo, escuchó las difíciles respiraciones ásperas y el agua torrencial que las acompañaba; con aire ausente observó como los viscosos hilos de semen eran arrastrados por el desagüe junto con su amor propio.

Ira ácida se levantó en su vientre y sintió que su rostro se tensaba con un gruñido. Con fuerza, empujó la chispa de energía que había invadido su mente lejos, cortando los lazos que tenía con Bulma. A medida que el calor de ella se desvanecía, se quedó en un vacío tan frío y desértico como el espacio a través del que viajaba.

 

 

8888888888888888888888888888

 

 

Horas más tarde, Vegeta voló por la noche. Después de haber atracado la nave en la Corporación Cápsula inmediatamente despegó para realizar un seguimiento de Bulma. Como hábil guerrero tenía la capacidad de identificar el ki de cualquier persona que había conocido. Como macho territorial tenía la capacidad de saborear la esencia de su mujer en el viento.

Aterrizó fuera de lo que era muy obviamente una instalación militar que se extendía dentro de una cerca eléctrica coronada con alambres de púas. En el centro había un edificio de cuatro pisos que estaba fuertemente custodiado. Las paredes de láminas de metal gris brillaban y sólo poseía unas pocas ventanas en los pisos superiores.

Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando. Bulma había dado refugio al enemigo. Militares murieron dentro de su laboratorio y él se escapó. Era más que probable que la Corporación Cápsula hubiera estado bajo vigilancia constante desde que salieron hace más de dos años. Una vez que Bulma volvió a aparecer, los militares tomaron medidas para recuperar lo que creían era un enemigo para el gobierno. El hecho de que ella estuviera oculta en una desolada instalación alta en las montañas fuera de las fronteras de su país le dijo que el secuestro no era sancionado por los líderes de su gobierno. Lo más probable era que esto fuera una venganza personal perpetrada por el líder de esta instalación o se tratara de una operación negra. El secuestro podía no ser sancionado, pero no podría ser ningún secreto y los encargados habían vuelto la cabeza declarando ignorancia. Ambos escenarios trabajaban como ventaja para Vegeta. Él no estaba tratando con una agencia sino con un hombre, y un hombre podía ser intimidado.

Una vez que matara a Bulma tenía que asegurarse de que su familia no continuara siendo acosada. Él le debía mucho a ella, razonó. Lo había liberado de su promesa de proteger a este planeta una vez que se percató de lo mucho que la esclavitud jurada lo hacía sufrir, incluso con el costo potencial de su familia. Todo lo que ella había hecho, lo había hecho por ellos: encarcelarlo la primera vez, sacrificar su propia seguridad personal para alejarlo de la Tierra, entrar en un pacto mortal con él para asegurar su protección.

Una vez que ella quería, Bulma era leal hasta el final. Incluso su falsa traición con Zabon había sido ideada en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo a salvo. Sacudió físicamente su cuerpo como un perro empapado para desterrar esos oscuros pensamientos cuando se dirigieron hacia peligrosos remolinos emocionales que no quería contemplar.

En su lugar, se centró en la tarea a mano. Necesitaba evitar a los perros de la guerra de una manera u otra. Ellos no buscaban realmente a Bulma después de todo. Él era el verdadero objetivo. De lo que no se daban cuenta era que no era obtenible y que no estaba dispuesto a intercambiarse por Bulma como sin duda creían. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Él fácilmente podría eliminar a cualquier persona que se atreviera a joderlo, de la existencia. El problema era que se habían olvidado de eso y era el trabajo de Vegeta recordárselos.

Esperó hasta que oscureció y le sonrió con suficiencia favorablemente al trozo de luna cuando apareció en lo alto del cielo. Los reflectores empaparon el interior del recinto en busca de intrusos en el piso, sin imaginar que el enemigo vendría del oscuro cielo a medianoche. Una sola luz brillaba desde una oficina en la esquina de la planta superior del edificio más alto como un faro en la noche.

Vegeta aterrizó sin hacer ruido sobre la cornisa de la ventana, parecía una sombra oscura mirando detenidamente hacia dentro. Un hombre grande se sentaba con gravedad detrás de un escritorio de caoba. Su cabello rubio estaba cortado con precisión militar y su camisa blanca almidonada estaba recién planchada y limpia. Una chaqueta colgaba de una silla cercana y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo ni en su ropa ni en su entorno. Él era un hombre de acción, un guerrero del campo de batalla que había sido relegado a un trabajo de oficina porque la edad embotó sus habilidades, pero no su mente. Ahora prestaba su experiencia a los soldados más jóvenes, resintiendo su vitalidad, mientras la suya menguaba con cada año que pasaba.

Vegeta abrió la ventana y acechó entre las sombras de la habitación. Una brisa que sopló por detrás agitó los papeles sobre la mesa del hombre. El soldado era rápido para su edad y se paró de un salto con un arma ya desenfundada. Al no ver nada en la ventana, sus pálidos ojos azules examinaron la habitación e inmediatamente se iluminaron ante la sombra que era más oscura que el resto.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon y Vegeta vio su dedo apretarse sobre el gatillo. Más rápido de lo que el militar pudo reaccionar, él estaba al otro lado de la habitación, arrancándole la pistola del asimiento. La aplastó a un irreconocible trozo de metal y la dejó caer con un fuerte ruido metálico en la mesa.

Sin perder el ritmo, el militar retrocedió a una postura defensiva mientras abría la boca para gritar por los guardias, pero Vegeta fue todavía más rápido. El Saiyajin depredador envolvió su fuerte mano alrededor de la garganta del hombre más débil, le cortó el oxígeno y lo sostuvo en alto hasta que los dedos de sus pies desecharon la alfombra de felpa.

"No me hagas matar a más personas de lo necesario. Por mucho que ese pensamiento me atraiga, no resolverá nada". Sus ojos negros se deslizaron al escritorio y leyó la placa de bronce que anunciaba al hombre. "Hallows", dijo el nombre del militar, dejando deliberadamente de lado su título de General de División.

Arrojó al hombre lejos y notó con una mirada que el militar se enderezaba rápidamente antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Vegeta fingió desinterés y hurgó entre los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras Hallows se frotaba la garganta.

"Nunca te diré donde está la perra. Vas a tener que matarme". La voz de Hallows era ronca, pero aun así lograba transmitir un odio venenoso junto con la amenaza.

Vegeta levantó la vista de la mesa, sus ojos brillaban con una amenaza mortal. Su labio se curvó y el hombre pudo ver el destello de los dientes de marfil a la luz dorada de la lámpara. Luego, tan rápido como llegó, el peligro fue camuflado por debajo de un delgado velo de acritud.

"Veo que ningún expediente está en orden". Una búsqueda en el escritorio no reveló ningún archivo sobre Bulma, por lo que Vegeta se alejó hacia el archivador de roble contra la pared de enfrente.

"Sé quien eres y por que estás aquí pero nunca la encontraras. Te mataremos antes de que lo logres". Sabiamente el hombre se puso tan lejos de Vegeta como le fue posible, manteniendo las manos a la vista. No hizo ningún movimiento para escapar, ya había aceptado lo que él creyó era su inevitable sacrificio.

"En primer lugar, sé exactamente donde esta _Bulma_ ". Vegeta miró a Hallows, haciéndole saber sin palabras que el insulto que había soltado antes no sería olvidado. " _En segundo lugar_ , puedo arrasar esta instalación del suelo y matar a todos con apenas el esfuerzo que necesito para levantar mi puño". Se dio la vuelta del gabinete, todavía con las manos vacías y se quedó mirando al hombre, permitiendo que sus ojos negros se congelen en astillas de hielo de obsidiana.

"¿Crees que dudaría en matarte junto a todos los seres humanos aquí si eso sirviera a mis propósitos?".

"Eres un monstruo, pero es imposible que puedas derrotar a todos mis hombres", escupió Hallows, pero Vegeta podía ver el destello de duda en los pálidos ojos del hombre.

"Con que facilidad ustedes humanos olvidan. Mi _subordinado_ demolió la mitad de tu ejército, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo". Una lenta sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, pero sus ojos permanecieron muertos y fríos.

"¿Cuán peligroso crees que soy?". La pregunta era un suave susurro que llenó el aire entre ellos con una promesa sofocante.

Hallows tragó saliva, el sonido se oyó a través del cuarto.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia un escudo y una espada que colgaban de la pared. Su malvada sonrisa se deslizó en una casi afable cuando él los apartó para revelar una caja fuerte de metal debajo.

"Te diré algo; voy a arrasar toda esta instalación como un recordatorio de lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero voy a dejarte con vida. ¿Puedes adivinar por qué?".

Vegeta agarró la caja fuerte, hundió sus dedos desnudos en el grueso metal como si estuviera modelando masilla y arrancó la puerta de las bisagras. Hizo una mueca ante el agudo chillido desgarrador del metal antes de que lo tirara por la puerta y mirara detenidamente en el agujero oscuro. Sacó un grueso expediente en el que se leía el nombre de Bulma en la etiqueta amarilla. Luego generó una fuerte ráfaga de ki que viajó por su brazo y fuera de las puntas de sus dedos para envolver todo el archivo en fuego. Lo tiró a la papelera y se paró sobre las llamas mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba congelado al otro lado de la hoguera.

Hallows vio como la luz naranja de las llamas danzaba sobre la cara oscura de Vegeta y supo en ese momento que estaba tratando con un demonio salido directamente de las profundidades del infierno. Él y sus colegas habían cometido un grave error al atreverse a tomar a la mujer que el diablo llamaba suya.

Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contemplaba a Vegeta y su voz se perdió en su garganta apretada.

"Estoy dejándote vivir, porque quiero dejarle en claro a cualquiera que se encargue de esto que la familia Briefs debe ser dejada en paz. No más acosos, mucho menos secuestros. Sera mejor que ni siquiera tengan un mal año fiscal. Porque si lo hacen sistemáticamente sacrificaré a cada hombre, mujer y niño que estén remotamente relacionados con esta pequeña conspiración de mierda. ¿Ha quedado claro?".

Hallows asintió, muy, muy lentamente.

"Di las palabras", Vegeta ordenó con suavidad mortal.

"Usted lo ha dejado perfectamente claro".

Vegeta sonrió y sus largos incisivos brillaron a la luz del fuego.

"Excelente".

Él desapareció a través de la ventana por la que había entrado, dejando sólo el olor a azufre a su paso.

 

 

 


	37. Reconciliación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Tempestt: Exención de responsabilidad: DBZ fue creado porAkira Toriyama. No soy dueña de DBZ, ni jamás.
> 
> Gracias a lisaB quien me empujó y pinchó hasta que este capítulo quedó perfecto.

 

**Capítulo Treinta Y Siete**

**Reconciliación**

 

Bulma estaba parada frente a una pared de metal vacía en una sala de interrogatorios. No habían ventanas pero no se sorprendió. El aire húmedo y frío le hizo suponer que estaban bajo tierra. No tenía un concepto real del tiempo pero sabía que estaba en medio de la noche. Por ahora, ellos sólo le permitían más o menos una hora de sueño, una táctica destinada a mantenerla nerviosa y vulnerable.

Por primera vez en semanas se sentía renovada. En la oscuridad de la celda creyó tener una visión de Vegeta de pie junto a ella desnudo; no obstante, la premonición de alguna forma envió escalofríos por su espalda. La sensación había sido tan intensa que el deseo corrió por sus venas, calentando su frío cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma sola y abandonada, supo la verdad. Su imaginación le estaba jugando trucos maliciosos. De manera lenta pero segura se estaba volviendo loca. Había estado prisionera en estas instalaciones durante semanas, siendo trasladada ida y vuelta entre su pequeña celda y esta sala donde sus captores la aburrían con un sinfín de preguntas. Al principio estuvo indignada, pero eso ya había pasado. A medida que progresaban las semanas había ido de indignada a apática, luego a letárgica y ahora apenas si se despertaba cuando la empujaban fuera de la celda para otra sesión.

Durante un tiempo meditó sobre la ironía de la situación. Después de todo, allí estaba ella, una prisionera, detenida en una pequeña celda durante meses sin respiro a excepción de los interrogatorios. Trató de mostrarse presumida y arrogante como Vegeta lo haría, pero no tenía ni la energía ni la práctica para mantener la fachada.

Mientras esperaba, se preguntó si esta sesión sería diferente a las anteriores. Querían información sobre Vegeta; quien era, que era, de donde había venido. Como detenerlo. Por supuesto, no les respondió. Ella insultó su inteligencia diciéndoles que lo averiguaran por su cuenta. Incluso trató de razonar con ellos explicándoles que Vegeta se había ido, que nunca volvería y que ya no era una amenaza.

Y a pesar de que creía eso en su corazón, que Vegeta nunca iba a volver y que no había manera de que alguien pudiera ponerle una mano encima, ni una vez respondió a sus preguntas. Dio evasivas, mintió y finalmente, simplemente dejó de hablar por completo. No es que no disfrutara de las pequeñas sesiones de preguntas y respuestas. Después de todo, así no se aburría completamente sola en su celda día tras día.

No, lo que a ella realmente le gustaría saber era cuanto tiempo sus interrogadores iban a permitirle continuar con el tratamiento de silencio. Acosarla no estaba funcionando y eso solo les dejaba un último curso de acción. Se preguntó como iba a manejar la situación. Como se sentiría que le arrancaran las uñas o que un puño conectara con sus costillas en repetidas ocasiones.

Zabon la torturó pero aquello fue relativamente breve. Ya había estado aquí durante meses y lo más probable era que lo estaría por muchos más. Nadie iba a venir a rescatarla. Los hombres que la capturaron no iban a liberarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo, ella reflexionó, sería capaz de soportar la tortura antes de quebrarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la mataran?.

Se preguntó todas esas cosas con un sentido de desapego. Casi le dio la bienvenida al cambio que la tortura traería a su rutina. El dolor le daría algo en que pensar mucho después de que la arrojaran sola y temblando en la celda. Eso le daría algo que hacer.

Ignoró la pequeña fisura de ira y traición que en espiral bajó por su espalda por la forma insultante en que fue tratada por Vegeta. Él había amenazado ... no, había _prometido_ tantas veces matarla que lo aceptó como una verdad fundamental. Pasó casi dos años completamente dependiendo de él para sobrevivir, que el hecho de que ella fuera su propiedad a cambio de su protección parecía natural. Ahora se había ido dejándola en manos de monstruos, sin protección y desamparada.

Esa rabia se encontraba en la boca de su estómago. La cargaba como un feto deforme creado por una monstruosa unión. Una unión que no podía romper sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Estaban adherida a Vegeta tan completamente, tan irracionalmente, que ni siquiera su mente racional se daba cuenta de que eso era enfermo.

Estaba tan profundamente inmersa en esos pensamientos que casi no oyó la conmoción fuera de la puerta en el vestíbulo. Se despertó a la realidad por el estrépito de los disparos y el grito de las órdenes. Alaridos resonaron por el pasillo y un fuerte estruendo sacudió las paredes. Ella dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la puerta y una fría sensación de certeza se instaló en sus huesos.

Sólo había un hombre en el universo que podía invocar tal caos absoluto. Sólo había un hombre capaz de pensar que las palabras "rescate" y "matar" eran sinónimos.

La frialdad en sus huesos dio paso al fuego lento. Se inició en la médula de sus muñecas y ella apretó los puños en respuesta. Este corrió por sus venas, ardiendo como ácido en la boca del estómago, le calentó el cuerpo y convirtió su visión en rojo.

Se apartó de la puerta y se volvió hacia la fría pared lisa. Ella estaba en el otro extremo de una larga mesa de metal, tan lejos de la puerta como pudo. Apoyó las caderas contra el borde y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No le tenía miedo a la conmoción afuera, aunque debería. Estaba demasiado molesta, demasiado herida. Trató de recomponer su imagen vacilante en la reluciente pared metálica, pero lo único que pudo ver eran manchas de color rojo. Cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y encorvó los hombros hacia adelante hasta que su mentón casi tocó su pecho.

Detrás de ella, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el sonido de los disparos se intensificó. Pudo escuchar a un hombre dar la orden de dibujar un perímetro y sobre el estruendo, un grito por refuerzos se hizo eco por el pasillo. La puerta se cerró, dejando afuera el caos, pero no el peligro. Pudo sentir la habitación hincharse con esto. Las paredes se expandieron, casi reventando por las costuras atornilladas cuando un aura más grande que la vida del hombre que había entrado en el interior con ella llenó la sala.

Por un instante cerró los ojos, pero el dorso de sus parpados no representó ningún respiro de la neblina carmesí que le cubría la visión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero ella luchó para mantenerlo bajo control con voluntad de hierro. No iba a doblegarse. No iba a quebrarse.

"¿Viniste a rescatarme?", su voz la sorprendió incluso a ella. No había querido hablar, pero las palabras se deslizaron hacia fuera como terciopelo delicado y engañosamente suave.

"Parece que eso es todo lo que hago".

Él miró con furia la nuca de Bulma, molesto que ella estuviera inclinada contra una mesa de metal situada a lo largo entre ellos en lugar de brincar alegremente a sus brazos.

"No has monopolizado el mercado. Me parece recordar que hice lo mismo por ti".

Vegeta se puso rígido y un rictus familiar se formó en sus labios.

"No te pedí que lo hicieras", él escupió.

"No me parece recordar pedírtelo tampoco". El tono de Bulma era todavía suave y uniforme. No habían altos histéricos ni bajos temperamentales. Ellos podrían estar hablando del clima por toda la inflexión que transmitió.

El rostro de Vegeta se endureció en una máscara de desprecio. Sintió que la ira le perforaba el pecho y se tomó un momento para saborear el dulce filo de esta. Durante muchas semanas había estado vacío y estéril por dentro, pero cuando marchaba a través de los pasillos eliminando amenazas a medida que llegaban, sintió un reflejo de lo que sólo podía describir como anticipación.

Después de tanto tiempo iba a ver de nuevo a Bulma. Vería su rostro iluminarse y sus ojos brillar. Iba a ser el destinatario de una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que desterraban la oscuridad en medio de la noche.

En lugar de eso, lo que recibió fue apatía, desdén, falta de respeto. Ni siquiera se molestaba en darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a él. ¡La muy pretenciosa perra egoísta!.

"Vine aquí pensando que debería matarte, pero ahora sé que ni siquiera vale la pena el esfuerzo. Eres patética y repugnante. Debería dejarte aquí para que seas violada y torturada hasta que no seas más que una masa temblorosa de sangre y pus en el cemento". Él se volvió con el rostro atronador, mientras se preguntaba si desgarrar hasta la última alma en la instalación lo haría sentir aunque sea un poco mejor.

"Bastardo". La palabra siseada era apena discernible por encima del estruendo en el pasillo, pero Vegeta la escuchó. Él siempre escuchaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, incluso cuando no quería.

"¿Qué me dijiste?". Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos negros velados por sus pestañas oscuras. Estaba furioso hasta lo más profundo de la médula, pero también fue consciente de la fisión de excitación que se deslizó por su espina dorsal. El títere que había dejado atrás nunca le escupiría palabras de odio, pero la mujer a la que había follado sin descanso en los lejanos confines del espacio sí lo haría.

Bulma se dio la vuelta con un grito mudo que perforó los oídos sensibles de Vegeta, y el rostro retorcido de rabia. Él observó aturdido como la pequeña mujer de cuatro pies tres, envolvió las manos alrededor de una esquina de la mesa de acero y la volcó hacia un lado.

"¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una mierda!, como si no mereciera ningún respeto. Te salvé. Hice todo lo que me pediste". Ella cruzó la habitación hacia él con pasos rápidos y Vegeta dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Ella lo señaló poniendo un pequeño dedo en su pecho, haciendo hincapié en las palabras con empujes agudos.

Él le apartó la mano y se irguió amenazante; ella lo dejó, pero sin previo aviso, echó hacia afuera su otro brazo y con sus dentadas uñas rotas le rasgó sangrientos surcos por la mejilla.

Sorprendido por el ataque, Vegeta se echó hacia atrás. Nunca levantaba su ki cuando estaba en una habitación con ella porque jamás imaginó que en realidad le pudiera hacer daño. Dejó escapar un gruñido furioso y la hizo retroceder contra la pata de la mesa de acero. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de su garganta y trató de intimidarla a echarse hacia atrás, pero ella valientemente se mantuvo firme. No había miedo en sus ojos, solo rabia.

"Actuaste a mis espaldas", él dijo enardecido. "No necesitaba ser salvado".

Ella subió las manos y lo empujó con fuerza, lo hizo con tanta energía que si él se hubiera resistido, Bulma se habría lesionado las muñecas. Él dio un paso hacia atrás para compensar sin ceder ante ella, pero a su mismo ritmo, paso a paso.

"¡Oh, maldición, Vegeta! Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando cuidan de alguien. Simplemente vas a tener que superarlo, porque yo no voy a ser tu chivo expiatorio más".

"Nunca te pedí que lo fueras. Nunca te pedí ser una debilucha malcriada llorona. Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta".

Él dio una vuelta alrededor de ella en un deseo inconsciente por acecharla, por convertirla en su presa, pero ella lo enfrentó; sus ojos azules se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

"Tienes toda la razón. Tomé una decisión y tengo que vivir con las consecuencias. ¿Y sabes qué?".

"¿Qué?", él bramó, respirando con dificultad por la nariz.

"Estoy bien con eso. Estoy bien con asesinar a Zabon y a todos esos soldados. Lo haría de nuevo en un santiamén y lo haría por salvarte, sin importar lo mucho que te duela ser rescatado por mí pequeña y patética persona. Pero no dejaré que me trates así más, como si no valiera nada, como si debiera ser castigada. Solo yo me castigaré y no voy a hacerlo más. No voy a castigarme y no voy a permitir que nadie más lo haga tampoco. Sólo vas a tener que superarlo, Vegeta. Todo. Zabon, la cola, la explosión. ¡Todo! ¿Me escuchaste?".

Ella gritó lo último enrojecida y sin aliento. Sus pupilas prácticamente habían estallado, dejando una fina línea de color azul en los bordes exteriores. Sus labios se entreabrieron para que arrastrara el aliento y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con sus emociones.

Nunca en la vida, Vegeta había visto algo tan hermoso como la reaparición de su mujer de su capullo autoimpuesto de pesar. Quería sonreír. Quería estirar los labios en una gran sonrisa genuina de alivio, pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza, así que en lugar de eso le gruñó.

"Bien ... está superado". Él cortó con su mano entre ellos como si rompiera un lazo invisible que los unía a un pasado doloroso.

Ella parpadeó, balanceándose un poco como si esa respuesta la desconcertara. Parecía como si el aire hubiera sido aspirado de la habitación y pudiera sentir la energía que había estado llameando a su alrededor esfumarse y morir. Bulma se recuperó rápidamente y lo miró.

"¡Genial!", ella espetó conforme, era incapaz de formar cualquier otra respuesta ante la concesión sin esfuerzo a su ultimátum.

"Prepárense para derribar", se filtró desde el exterior de la puerta y Vegeta reaccionó por instinto. Agarró la mesa de acero con una mano y la arrojó contra la puerta. Una ráfaga de parpadeante Ki azul siguió rápidamente detrás de esta, fundiendo el metal sobre la puerta en una barrera improvisada.

"Estoy hablando con mi mujer en este momento", él gritó a través de la puerta, seriamente ofendido de que hubieran intentado interrumpirlos.

Bulma observó la puerta con insondable miedo, al escuchar la charla de los hombres detrás de esta. Cuando Vegeta se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos chocaron, el hielo azul se encontró con la dura obsidiana.

"No te atrevas a dejarme aquí", ella susurró con los labios apretados.

Vegeta ladeó los ojos hacia ella y sus labios llenos se curvaron hacia arriba en una mueca arrogante.

"¿Estas asustada?".

"No". La negación fue pesada y dura. "Simplemente me siento molesta. Traicionada. Abandonada".

Con cada palabra, la boca de Vegeta se enderezó hasta que formó una línea firme. Esas palabras lo golpearon fuerte en el pecho, salpicando dentro de su corazón como una quemadura de ácido.

"¿Y sabes qué más, Vegeta?". Un poco de calor volvió a su voz, pero sobre todo ella sonaba agotada.

"¿Qué?", él preguntó con brusquedad.

"Estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de que amenaces con matarme cada vez que me doy la vuelta. No soy ninguna aterrada científico ratonil que va a temblar en sus botas cada vez que te sientas de mal humor. Y con franqueza, simplemente no te creo más. Los dos ahora sabemos que no me vas a matar".

"¿De verdad?", Vegeta gruñó y sus hombros retrocedieron imponentes.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus perfectos labios de rubí se acurrucaron en una burla.

"Sí, de verdad. Pero no es por eso que estoy cansada. Estoy cansada, porque te fuiste. Sencillamente te levantaste una mañana y me dejaste. No sabía donde estabas o si ibas a volver".

Bulma cerró la distancia entre ellos, levantó su pequeña mano blanca y la colocó sobre su palpitante corazón.

"Si ya terminaste conmigo Vegeta, si ya no me quieres, entonces deberé aceptarlo. No hay nada más que pueda hacer o decir que vaya a hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si deseas perseguir tu destino a través de las estrellas, entonces hazlo, pero no me dejes con la desesperada ilusión de que algún día _podrías_ volver. No me dejes sola y vacía al arrancar algo fundamental de mi alma". Su voz se atrapó y le enganchó el aliento. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus grandes ojos, apenas las podía mantener a raya por pura fuerza de voluntad. "Si vas a marcharte, entonces vete y no vuelvas".

Vegeta se alejó de ella tan rápido que desplazó el aire en la habitación. La mano de Bulma se quedó tendida entre ellos y después de una eternidad de silencio la dejó caer de nuevo a su lado, pero se negó a romper el contacto visual con él.

La promesa de matarla hizo eco en su mente junto con los cientos de otras voces que lo perseguían diariamente. Solo, en el espacio, esas voces cayeron en cascada sobre él como una ola, aplastándolo bajo su peso. Les había dado la bienvenida de la misma forma en que acogía una dolorosa herida de batalla. La agonía lo mantuvo fuerte y concentrado a pesar de que drenaba la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Al principio de su retorcida relación, Vegeta reconoció que había algo en la presencia de Bulma que empujaba las voces a la periferia de su mente. Estar cerca de ella lo tranquilizaba, aclaraba sus pensamientos y le permitía tomar decisiones más racionales. Sin ella era propenso a la violencia y a la destrucción, pero con ella siempre había el eco de una cuestionadora voz que le recordaba que tal vez no debería hacer estallar ese edificio o asesinar a un desventurado espectador.

"Sé cuando no me quieren". Vegeta puso rígidos los hombros y su implacable máscara sin emociones cayó en su lugar. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la puerta con las manos en puños con rabia a los costados.

Bulma lo observo y algo se quebró y se suavizó en su interior. Este era el hombre con quien había hecho amistad en medio del espacio. Aquel en quien ella llegó a confiar, depender y amar.

Ella no sería capaz de sobrevivir si la dejaba de nuevo. Esto no era normal. No era agradable ni bonito. Era insano y patético, pero era su realidad. Nadie podía cambiar eso o quitárselos.

Se acercó por detrás a él y apoyó una mano suavemente en el valle entre sus hombros. Él se puso rígido pero no se movió lejos de su tacto.

"Una vez más, Vegeta, no me estás escuchando. Dije ' _si_ querías dejarme'. No quiero que te vayas, Vegeta. Quiero _esto_ ", ella curvó los dedos en su espalda y raspó las uñas por su columna, "Sea lo que sea _esto_ , funciona entre nosotros. Entiendo que tendrás que irte algunas veces, pero dame sólo una palabra, un gesto, una promesa silenciosa de que volverás a mí. Eso es todo lo que necesito de ti. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Tienes que dar algo. Sé que no está en tu naturaleza y que no puedes decir las palabras. Pero yo _necesito_ eso de ti, Vegeta".

Él se quedó en silencio y la habitación se hizo eco con esto. Afuera el ruido de movimientos frenéticos trató de asediarlos, pero ellos resistieron y permanecieron en su propio mundo.

"¿Sabes qué, Vegeta?".

"¿Qué?", él preguntó en voz baja. Se volvió y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella acuosos.

Había oído el cambio en la voz de Bulma, pero no estaba preparado para su expresión de adoración.

"Te amo. Ahí está, sin tabúes, sobre la mesa. Puedes volver o no, pero eso es lo que siento y no voy a evadirlo nunca más. Te amo".

Vegeta cambió su peso. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no podía faltarle al respeto de esa manera. No justo en este momento, cuando todo era tan crudo dentro de ellos.

"No puedo ...".

Ella levantó una mano para callarlo.

"Lo sé, Vegeta. Pero volviste y eso lo dice todo. Así que quiero que sepas que voy a seguir diciéndolo y tal vez en veinte años tú me lo dirás a mí".

"Volví para _matarte_ ". Su tono era brusco y no mostraba remordimientos.

Él vio y sostuvo la mirada de ella, su mirada oscura era firme. Él tenía unos hermosos y aterradores ojos. Ahora Bulma sabía que ella era la única que podía ver más allá de ellos al alma que residía debajo. El clamaba no tener una, pero no era así. Lo sabía porque con cada aliento, con cada palabra, él la tocaba con esta. Era suave como una pluma y apenas discernible a la luz, pero estaba ahí, brillando justo debajo de la superficie.

Bulma levantó el mentón y Vegeta reconoció el movimiento. Estaba dejando al descubierto su garganta para él, reconociéndolo como lo haría una perra a su macho alfa. Ella lo desafiaba, provocándolo para que hiciera su mejor intento.

"Acordamos hace mucho tiempo que mi vida te pertenecía. Así que tómala de cualquier forma que desees. Tómame viva o muerta, pero yo soy tuya, Vegeta. Por siempre".

Vegeta bajó la vista al suelo, era incapaz de comprender el torrente de emociones que lo estaban ahogando.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que aún volvería dentro de veinte años a partir de ahora?".

"Di la palabra. Una pequeña palabra. Dímela en este momento y nunca tendrás que decirla de nuevo. Siempre la recordaré y sé que mantendrás tu palabra pase lo que pase, así sean dos o veinte años. Sabré que podrás ir y venir, pero siempre regresarás a mí". Ella se acercó más y colocó una pequeña mano en su antebrazo musculoso. Él bajó la mirada hacia esta, maravillándose de lo delicada que era comparada a su inmensa fuerza. Frágil, pero irrompible.

"¿Por qué supones eso?".

Ella se acercó más hasta el borde de su sombra, poniéndose a pocas pulgadas de la bestia. Puso la otra mano sobre su pecho y sintió el constante golpeteo rítmico de su corazón que le susurró que no era más que un hombre.

"Porque nunca podrás romper mi corazón tan completamente como lo hiciste cuando me dejaste. Tú nunca me harías algo así otra vez. Solo di la palabra", ella le susurró casi con desesperación.

Sus palabras no eran una amenaza, una promesa ni siquiera un incentivo. Estas sólo eran - la convicción absoluta y total de que nunca la lastimaría de esa manera otra vez. Que iba a protegerla de todas las amenazas en el universo, incluso de sí mismo. Si él no la mataba ahora, entonces nunca lo haría. Eso era todo, no había vuelta atrás. No más amenazas, no más promesas asesinas. Si elegía decir la palabra, entonces tendría que cumplir esa decisión con todo su destrozado honor de príncipe.

Él la miró fijamente y sintió la irresistible atracción de sus ojos sin fondo, su cercanía se plasmó en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo sentía porque él correspondía al mismo nivel elemental. El monstruo en su interior quería arrancar la parte de ella que le tenía una fe tan inmensa, pero el hombre dentro de él fue más fuerte. El hombre dentro de él quería a esta mujer por siempre y para siempre. Para él, no podía existir nada en el medio.

"Regresaré".

Algo que había estado tensamente encadenado en su interior durante años se rompió y un gran dolor rasgó su pecho seguido por una abrumadora sensación de alivio.

Bajó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Su boca rozó la de ella y sintió el familiar arco eléctrico entre ellos. Hubo un cambio y un tirón en su pecho, la sensación de que algo se fundió y se unió en forma inquebrantable.

Él fue suave, tan increíblemente suave que sus labios podrían haber sido alas de la mariposa sobre los de ella. Siempre en el pasado ella había sido quien daba los suaves besos de consuelo, de amor, mientras que él siempre había sido hambriento y exigente. Pero ahora le estaba dando el amor que ella necesitaba sin palabras y para Vegeta eso era monumental. Él era un hombre de acción. Las palabras para él eran un arma que podrían ser torcidas y acomodarse en cualquier ocasión, pero las acciones eran la medida de un hombre.

Detrás de ellos, un ariete golpeó la puerta, pero lo ignoraron perdidos en la sensación del uno en el otro. Vegeta tomó su rostro entre sus palmas y sus ojos la siguieron mirando detenidamente. Sus dedos le rozaron la piel, volviendo a trazar las líneas que no podría olvidar nunca. Ella se inclinó hacia él y unió su suave cuerpo con el suyo duro.

Las yemas de los dedos de Vegeta presionaron ligeramente la base de la mandíbula de Bulma. Los labios de ella se separaran cuando la lengua de él lamió su labio inferior. Su aliento se desvaneció cuando su cuerpo tembló con las chispas de conciencia que la atravesaron, originándose donde sus bocas se encontraron. Tentativamente ella deslizó la punta de su lengua contra la suya y casi se tambaleó bajo la oleada de sensaciones que esa simple acción forjó.

Vegeta se presionó contra ella, su lengua recorrió su boca para explorar cada aterciopelada pulgada, para descubrir todos los secretos que yacían en su alma. Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron lentamente y su corazón latió fuerte y lleno con el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Él la devoró, la saboreó, se deleitó en ella. Por primera vez en meses sentía algo distinto al entumecimiento. Se sentía vivo y lleno de entusiasmo. La electricidad infundió cada célula en su cuerpo, estremeciendo sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta que sintió como si pudiera saltar fuera de su piel. Quería arrastrarse dentro de ella para vivirla y respirarla.

El metal aulló detrás de ellos y él sabía que la puerta estaba siendo violada. Extendió el brazo, dispuesto a defenderlos, mientras se negaba a poner fin al beso. Sintió una pequeña mano atarse alrededor de su brazo que apuntaba detrás de él y ella aparto la boca; la lengua y los dientes retrocedieron hasta que sólo sus labios se tocaron. Respiraron el uno en el otro, jadearon por la intensidad.

"No", ella susurró moviendo los labios contra los suyos, antes de entregarse a la tentación de su boca una vez más.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le acomodó las palmas sobre su pecho de modo que ninguna parte de ella quedara expuesta. Profundizó las manos en su sedoso cabello azul para sostenerla en el lugar mientras se abalanzaba apasionadamente sobre su boca. Él se encogió de hombros al oír el _sheenk_ de las balas siendo cargadas. La acercó más, apoyándose firmemente en sus piernas, ahogándose en el satén perfecto de su boca.

Él no sintió el primer beso de las balas golpear su espalda o la segunda descarga después de que volvieron a cargar. Ante los primeros disparos de estas, Bulma se sacudió en sus brazos pero ella no apartó su boca, confió en él para tomar el peso del ataque, confió en él para desviar las balas lejos de su cuerpo humano. Se besaron fervientemente, de pie en medio de una sala de acero llena de balas con una mesa de metal fundido empujada hacia un lado y con un contingente de soldados disparando contra ellos con una precisión mortal, pero nada de eso importaba. Sólo ellos existían. Sólo la sensación de sostenerse el uno al otro entre sus brazos.

Finalmente Bulma tuvo que respirar y sus labios se abrieron. Por un momento interminable ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Bulma resplandeció cuando él le otorgó una sonrisa genuina que sólo ella tendría alguna vez el privilegio de ver.

"Volvamos a nuestro hogar, Vegeta".

Él inhaló profundamente, incierto por los sentimientos que florecieron en su pecho. Era un poco de felicidad, un poco de pérdida. Hogar seguía siendo un concepto tan extraño para Vegeta. Para él, la única imagen de hogar que podría traer a su mente era _Isis_ , su nave, pero tal vez podría aprender a ampliar eso. Quizá, hogar era cualquier lugar donde Bulma estuviera. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos un instante antes de asentir.

"Como quieras, perra". Él respiró en su boca, besándola con reverencia por última vez antes de atraerla contra su pecho. Bulma sintió la emoción del regreso al hogar dispararse a través de ella. Finalmente, Vegeta la había perdonado y aceptado de nuevo como su amante, su compañera ... su perra.

Él esperó una pausa en el tiroteo, sabía que tendrían que volver a cargar. Erigió un escudo de ki alrededor de los dos. Este no los defendería de las balas, pero mantendría a Bulma segura contra el aire que se precipitaría cuando él se moviera a una velocidad sobrenatural, se disparara a través de los soldados y corriera por el pasillo.

Estalló a través de la puerta que conducía a la superficie, dejando el suelo de un salto y se elevaron a través del aire hasta que se cernieron lejos de la instalación. Bulma se aferró a él con fuerza; estaba aterrorizada de que un desliz sería su caída a la muerte. Por debajo de ellos el mundo estaba encerrado en gris, la luz del amanecer apenas había atravesado la niebla de la mañana. Los hombres corrieron alrededor del recinto, luchando por obtener más armas, mas sin darse cuenta de que Vegeta y Bulma ya habían escapado.

Él estiró un brazo con la intención de mantener su promesa a Hallows de arrasar toda la instalación del suelo, pero Bulma se movió rápidamente y con valor desenrolló un brazo de su cuello para alcanzar su mano.

"No le hagas daño a nadie".

"Ellos necesitan que se les enseñe una lección o seguirán persiguiéndome". _A ti. A nosotros_. Sus palabras fueron tácitas pero ella las oyó.

"Son sólo soldados que obedecen órdenes".

Vegeta apretó los dientes y no pudo detener la vergüenza que esas palabras evocaron. Él había sido sólo un soldado siguiendo las órdenes de un monstruo, pero eso todavía no lo eximía de su culpa.

Su ki le iluminó la palma de la mano. Bulma inhalo rápidamente y puso una mano pacificadora en su brazo, pero él se la quitó de encima.

"No voy a hacerle daño a nadie", él gruñó y ella buscó en sus ojos por un momento antes de envolver el brazo alrededor de su cuello con confianza de nuevo.

Descargó unas cuantas esferas de ki hacia la instalación asegurándose de golpear solo edificios vacíos e hizo algunos cráteres inofensivos. Se enfadó por la falta de derramamiento de sangre y despegó hacia la Corporación Cápsula más rápido de lo que tenía previsto. Bulma tembló contra él y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el viento azotaba, incluso con su escudo ki erigido estaba lastimándola.

"¡Vegeta!", ella gritó sin aliento.

Él se detuvo bruscamente y suprimió las ganas de suspirar. Ella se acurrucó en su cuerpo, temblando un poco mientras presionaba su rostro caliente contra su garganta. El pánico se disparó en el estómago de Vegeta cuando el cuerpo de Bulma tembló contra el suyo.

"No lo hagas". _No llores._

Ella no respondió pero tampoco comenzó a sollozar y él suspiro de alivio, agradecido de haber malinterpretado su lenguaje corporal. A veces le era difícil recordar lo delicada que era, cuan frágil. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estar tan lejos por encima del mundo, sin nada entre ella y los elementos debía ser aterrador. Necesitaba demostrarle que no había nada que temer. Que él la protegería incluso de esto.

Trató de apartarla, pero ella se aferró a él, clavándole sus afiladas uñas en los hombros. Lo intentó de nuevo y ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, mientras que de alguna manera trataba de mantener su rostro presionado en la cavidad de su garganta.

"No, me voy a caer".

"No lo permitiré".

Ella vaciló. Él sonaba tan seguro y fuerte, tan absoluto en su convicción de que nada malo le podía pasar. Quería creerle, pero eran tan alto por encima de la tierra y todo lo que podía ver por debajo de ellos era una manta arremolinada de niebla gris que sólo parecía hacer la distancia mucho mayor.

"Bulma", él susurró suavemente y ella no pudo negárselo.

Ella sintió el calor de su ki que ya la rodeaba, acunando y acariciándole el cuerpo y le permitió sostenerla a cierta distancia, dejando que sus pies colgaran en el aire. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, negándose a ver a ninguna otra parte excepto a él.

"Nunca bailamos en la fiesta".

Bulma resopló. Eso era impropio de una dama y en lo absoluto adecuado para una princesa, pero era tan completamente cierto. No había forma de que él fuera a convencerla de que sabía bailar.

Los negros ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon y donde otra persona hubiera visto una amenaza, Bulma sólo vio la risa.

"Por supuesto, no habríamos podido incluso si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad. De ninguna forma me permitiría ponerme en exhibición como una especie de bufón de la corte".

Ella se rió de lo que dijo y sus ojos junto con su rostro se iluminaron. Estaba a un brazo de distancia de él, casi sin darse cuenta de que sólo sus manos se tocaban. Su ki se extendió hacia afuera en una burbuja a su alrededor, sosteniéndola en el lugar hasta que pareció como si ella estuviera de pie en el aire mismo.

Sin previo aviso, él la hizo girar en un círculo completo en medio del aire. Un suspiro sin aliento se escapó de la garganta oprimida de Bulma y sus dedos arañaron por agarrarlo de la muñeca. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el suelo y sintió que el pánico le tensaba todo el cuerpo.

"Bulma, mírame". Vegeta ordenó y ella obedeció sin lugar a dudas. Sus ojos chocaron, se quedaron mirando y ella sintió que algo de la opresión en su pecho se calmaba.

"Confía en mi".

Ella inhaló fuertemente ante sus simples palabras. Nunca se imaginó escuchar algo tan profundo que viniera de Vegeta. Tomó casi tres años, pero finalmente cerraron un círculo completo en sus vidas. Habían crecido y cambiado, entrelazándose como árboles plantados en el mismo suelo fértil.

Ya no eran un experimento de laboratorio y una científica, un asesino y una víctima. Ya no eran una prisionera y un secuestrador, una esclava y un soldado. Eran sólo Vegeta y Bulma, dos amantes bailando el vals en el cielo de la mañana.

Ella soltó su muñeca y alejó la mano hasta que sólo sus dedos se tocaron. Tiró la cabeza atrás y se echó a reír, su cabello color azul claro fluyó detrás de ella mientras giraban a través de las nubes. Bailaron hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento, hasta que sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos de zafiro brillaron a la luz del sol de la mañana.

"Prométeme algo".

"No otra vez", él se quejó y ella se rió de su malestar.

"Prométeme que vamos a hacer esto de nuevo en algún momento".

Él puso los ojos en blanco y la recostó contra su pecho, mientras hacía el camino de vuelta a casa a un ritmo más pausado.

"Tal vez ... en veinte años".

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas y él gruñó.

"Antes de eso, Vegeta", ella exigió con toda la petulancia de una mujer que sabe que es amada.

"No eres más que una chiquilla malcriada".

"Ah sí, pues tú eres arrogante y prepotente".

_Y somos perfectos el uno para el otro._

 

**~ Fin ~**

 

Nota de Tempestt: Esto es todo amigos. Podría decir que estoy tentada a hacer una secuela pero eso sería una mentira. Estoy vieja y cansada y creo que he terminado con este fandom. Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron a lo largo de los años mientras esta historia progresaba. Sé que tomó mucho tiempo, pero ustedes chicos se mantuvieron allí. Les envío mi amor y deseos de una feliz lectura.

 

Muchas gracias

Tempestad

 

 

 


End file.
